The Shiny Magnet
by SugarRyu
Summary: .Under Construction. Meena Yuki, the eldest daughter of Norman, starts her Pokemon journey in the Hoenn region and Team Aqua and Magma have their eyes on her. But strangely, the rare shiny pokemon are always around the corner...
1. Clumsy, yet Kind

**Author's Note:** This is my first story on the site so three cheers for me! For more info about my story check my profile! I don't care if you review or not, good or bad. (Edit) Hello all! It's been too long... After much consideration, and much mortification, I've decided to rewrite this monstrosity! For my fans that have been waiting years for a conclusion, it'll be finished after the rewriting process has ended. For now, let's take a step back in time, to a time we started to know and love. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and plot lines I just love the games and anime. This chapter has been successfully been rewritten.

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 1**

**Clumsy, yet Kind**

The silence wafted throughout the solitary forest, marinating in the warm morning rays of the sunrise. The steamy mist of dew covered the leaves of the trees, but not even the wind disturbed the quietness of the morning. As the sun peaked its way over the horizon, the light blue sky was illumined with yellow rays of light. There was no cloud in sight, the night leaving the sky bare and untouched. Abruptly, an annoyed cry shattered the peace of the silence and the forest filled with the sharp curse.

"Ugh! I'm never going to make it on time!" came my soft yet high scald, speeding on my bike. Dark blue orbs stared at the passing scenery, shifting to the dirt path, my sight filtered by uneven brown bangs. The passing wind grabbed the tails of the red and white jacket I wore, revealing the white tank top underneath. My legs were clad in grey, pumping the petals with a blur of grey and orange. Today was the day most ten year olds eagerly await for their whole lives, the day they finally become Pokémon trainers. I was twelve, but today was my day after much argument and persuasion of my parents. So far, you can observe that I screwed up a little. Anticlimactically, I slept in. A stereotype that appears in our lives that advances plot, but it's a real life issue. The homes of Oldale Town passed hastily, a sigh passing through my lips. Littleroot was just in a few. I'm so close! Just a few more seconds and… Suddenly a blur of fuzzed red and white crossed my path

I hummed an aimless note, before spinning out of control, capsizing into a nearby tree. I rubbed where I was sore as I lay in the wreckage. Ow… What was that? I stood, turning my attention to my bike, currently resting in pieces. I sighed.

"Oh well, it's not like I was attached to that thing anyways…" I pouted. Turning in the direction of Littleroot, I made an enthusiastic huff of my cheeks. Taking my first step on my journey to the town was ever so long, blurs of black and grey cut through my path. Their yaps and shouts shot into my ears, curiosity taking the better of my current mission. I followed the noise. One of the more common of Pokémon in the area, Poochyena, as they are called, are angered easily, but it's a sight to see them conspire together and run in a random direction.

The pack of Pokémon led me to a clearing. Panicking that the pack may see and attack me, I hid in the bushes, watching intensely. Peering through the gaps in the pack, I saw a red and white puffball cuddled up at the base of a tree. I couldn't tell if it was frightened or ignoring the Pokémon. The bigger Poochyena in the pack, my guess the leader, stepped forward, barring his teeth. Gasping soundlessly, I stood without a second thought, indignation plastered on my face.

"Hey!" My booming voice cried, the peace of the silence shattered once more, startling the pack of Poochyena. With no warning, the Poochyena fled, fearing that I was some kind of threat of some sort. A baffled look of disbelief replaced my face full of rage. Who knew I had that in me! Pushing my self confidence out of my thoughts, I remembered the object of my concern. Jumping into the clearing, I went straight to the puffball's side. Kneeling down, I poked my finger into its side, gaining an annoyed groan.

"Absol!" the little Pokémon cried, lifting its head up. The mystery Pokémon was an Absol, but something was a little off… Instead of the angry red eyes and shiny black fur on its face, claws, and tail, it had fiery red fur that stood in its annoyance, glaring with its cool blue green gaze. It was beyond me if it was a boy or girl, its personality seemed easily annoyed. Oh if only I could tell the difference between genders…

"Wow… Cute…" I complimented, ignoring the hardness of the Absol's gaze. "At least you're safe!" I smiled widely, paying no mind to a huff from the Pokémon. Oh, what a sight…! I wish it could travel with me… Wait!

"Oh no!" I cried, standing. "I'm running out of time!" With one last look at the unique Pokémon and a little sigh of sorrow, I started a dash in what I believed the direction of Littleroot Town. Leaving the confused Absol, it gave an unnoticed pained look. With one moment of consideration, it calmly followed.

"Whew! I'm late, but I made it!" I sighed, heaving from my continuous run to the town. I slumped on the door of my father's friend's lab. Who am I kidding? I'm done for… Twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open, I entered the quiet lab. I immediately spied the person in question sitting at a computer, typing away.

"Professor! I'm finally here!" I said announcing my presence, an uneasy edge in my words. The said professor turned with an expectant look on his face. Professor Birth was a chunky man with a gruff appearance and the Pokémon expert of Hoenn and master of scalding. I'm sorry to say, but he's worse than my parents…

"About time you got here!" he commented, standing and approaching. "What sidetracked you this time?"

"Poochyena." I bluntly answered, pulling my cheeks bashfully. That's half the story… "Well anyways, when will I get my first Pokémon?" Professor Birth frowned and folded his arms.

"I'm sorry, but all the starter Pokémon have been taken already." he said disdainfully. My face fell and I felt the cloudiness of tears in my eyes Oh… That's too bad…

"Oh well, I deserve it anyway. It was my fault I was late." I pointed out, trying to keep on the bright side. Well, there's next year…! Right…?

"Absol!" came a cry from the window. I turned to the half opened window with a surprised look and saw the familiar face of fiery red and blue green orbs.

"It's you!" I exclaimed, opening the window so it can come in. It gracefully jumped through it and started to rub my legs with its body.

"You know this Pokémon?" Professor Birch said writing down notes on his notepad, amazed by its different colored coat and eyes.

"Um yes, I met it this morning when it was attacked by wild Poochyena." I replied bending down and picking it up. The Professor hummed a pondering note as he thought.

"I'll tell you what. How about having Absol as your first Pokémon?" My eyes lit up in excitement.

"Hey that's a great idea! How about it Absol?" I said looking at Absol.

"Sol ab!" it replied happily.

"Well if you're going to be first Pokémon, how about I give you a nickname?" I said closing my eyes and thinking. Wait… is it a girl or boy… "…Are you a boy or girl?" The Absol narrowed her gaze at me in annoyance and pointed at me with her tail. Me? Oh does that mean it's a she? "How about Abby?" Absol cheered with my choice of name. "Ok then from here on out, you are now Abby!"

"Now here's your Pokedex and Pokeballs and then you're off!" Professor Birch said, taking a few things off the desk next to the computer. He handed me a small notepad like device and six red and white balls.

"Right, Abby return!" I said grabbing one of the balls as Abby disappeared in red light into the pokeball. It wiggled a little then became still. I thought for a second, placing my finger on my cheek. It's sure lonely walking around by myself… I want to get to know her better too… "Ok, come on out!" Abby appeared again with a confused face. "I think you would like it better if you travel out of your pokeball right?" Abby cheered.

"Well anyway you should get going, say hi to your dad for me." Professor Birch said leading me to the door.

"Ok! I'll be sure to catch lots of Pokémon!" I said walking out waving goodbye with Abby at my side. So, it's finally begun… With Abby by my side, things are going get interesting... I looked at Abby with eyes filled with hope and determination as we walked on the path towards Oldale Town.

**Author's Note:** So how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? So-so? To bad. I'm gonna update regardless of your reviews. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Edit) I hope the subtle changes are noticeable. This fic was written about 4 years ago, so the language and description control should be better. Look forward to Chapter 2! -waits for you to click next-


	2. And so it Begins

**Author's Note:** Yay, my second chapter! I'm so proud of myself! I'd like to say thank you to all who reviewed and all I'm gonna say is that the mysterys are going to get revealed in later chapters. Stay tuned! (Edit) Hello again! This is your believed to be dead, yet not really dead author here! I see you endured the first rewritten chapter. I hope it was better than the first! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and plot lines. I'm just trying to get a shiny Eevee on Crystal Version. This chapter has been successfully rewritten.

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 2**

**And so, it Begins...**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I called, stepping though the door to our oriental yet modern home with Abby at my heels.

"Sis!" came the call of my younger brother Max, the little boy rounding the corner leading to the stairs and approaching me. "So what kind of Pokémon did you get?" Abby hid behind me, taking glances at the strange boy that was my brother. I sweat dropped. My little brother was always into Pokémon and my little sister cared more for other stuff.

"Well, this morning I was late as usual and Professor Birch ran out of starter Pokémon," I began my story, watching Max's face light up with surprise, the twinkling lights of fear and suspense dancing in the liquid of his eyes. "but I happened to save a Pokémon before hand and she happened to follow me to the lab." His face lit with excitement and cheerfulness.

"Where is she?" He somewhat demanded in his happy tone, a chuckle vibrating from my throat.

"She's right here Max." I answered, stepping to the side as the mildly bored Abby was bombarded with hugs and compliments.

"Wow, an Absol! And in different colors too! Gee sis, you're so lucky!" Max said with sparkly eyes. Abby obviously grew sick of the attention, hiding behind my legs once more.

"Hey Max, where's Mom, Dad, and May?" I finally asked, wondering about the other members of our family.

"Dad is battling a trainer, Mom is cooking lunch, and May is probably doing some girl stuff." Max answered in a bored tone.

"Hey, I'm right here y'know!" came my younger sister's voice. She was standing at the door with my red knapsack. "I was getting all of Meena's stuff ready for her to go!" A growling sound reached my ears as my siblings and I looked down. Abby was staring up at me, rolling around on her back. Aww… She must be hungry… Picking her up, I smiled warmly and ushered my younger siblings toward the kitchen. At least one more meal with my family before leaving them won't hurt…

* * *

"We're going to miss you honey!" my mother cried, giving me the twelfth bear hug I've had all day.

"Be careful. I don't want any broken or missing limbs when you come back." My father forewarned me.

"Dad! Don't jinx me! You know it'll happen now that you jinxed it!" I replied, trying to pry Max and May from my thighs. "Okay okay! I get the point. Can I go before it gets dark?" Max and May sweat dropped and released their hold on me. My mother reluctantly released her hold on me and kissed my forehead. I smiled and stepped away from my family. "Well, catch ya later!" I waved back as my family tried to hold back tears. Before long, they were out of my vision and I sighed.

"It's hard to say goodbye, isn't it?" I asked Abby as we were nearing the Petalburg Forest.

"Ab!" Abby cried in agreement.

* * *

"Abby, do you think we're lost?" I asked Abby, looking towards the sky. The cloudlessness of the morning remained, the winged clouds of birds flying by the only color in the sky other than the great expanse of light misty blue. We were deep in the middle of the forest, so it was hard to tell which way was north. The silence in the forest was soothing, however. The hum of the bug Pokémon and the chirps bird Pokémon combined into a silence that was warm and subtle. A silence of voices… of the outside world… of the human world… A pain stricken cry erupted over the hum and I turned to the direction of the cry. From out of the bushes came a cute little Torchick with unusual yellow and orange feathers. Aw…! What a cutie! I squealed inwardly, rushing to the little Pokémon and picking it up.

"Hi there, are you lost or something?" I started asking it, knowing full well I didn't understand Pokémon language. "Do you have a trainer or…" I trailed off, my attention turned to a rustle in the bushes. Two hooded, red clad men emerged and the Torchick's beady black eyes sparked with fear.

"Give us the Pokémon and nobody gets hurt." One of the men demanded with an open palm. The Torchick in my arms shrieked with terror and nuzzled its face into the crook of my neck.

"And what if I say no?" I asked, a glare hardening my gaze. Abby barred her teeth, sensing my resolve.

"We'll take all of your Pokémon." The other one simply said, taking out a pokeball, the first following his lead.

"Hey, look! Another Pokémon with odd coloration! Let's seize it at once!" The first guy said finally taking notice of Abby.

"Over my dead body!" I retorted, Abby defensively standing her ground before me as I stood with the Torchick still in my arms.

"Go Poochyena!" "Go Numel!" they called, sending out the dark canine and a dazed camel. It's two against one, so I'm going to need some extra help… I looked down at the terrified Torchick.

"Hey," I started, stroking its head. "Abby is at an unfair advantage, so she may need your help." I whispered the words into its ear. Its head rose, determination playing in the Torchick's liquid onyx gaze. It jumped out of my arms, running to stand beside Abby. "Alright! Let's get this started!"

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Abby and Wild Torchick **vs.** Thugs' Poochyena and Numel

**Battle Begin!**

"Okay Poochyena use Bite on Torchick!" one of the thugs ordered.

"Numel Ember!" the other ordered. Poochyena was dashing quickly towards Torchick and bright flames started to come out of Numel's mouth.

"Abby use Razor Wind and direct it slightly towards Ember and Torchick take cover behind Abby!" I ordered quickly as Abby whipped up a large whirlwind and Torchick hiding behind her. The flames from the ember collided with the whirlwind and turned it into a fire tornado. Poochyena stopped in its tracks, forgetting about attacking and ran away to avoid the fiery spiral. Abby's scythe like appendage glowed white and razor like wind covered with flames shot at Poochyena and Numel, slashing at them.

"Alright! Now Torchick get on Abby's back and hold on tight! Abby use Quick Attack to speed over to the other side and Torchick attack them with Ember and Peck!" I ordered as Torchick climbed onto Abby's back. Abby dashed to the other side of the field with a white trail where Poochyena and Numel were recovering from the last attack.

"Poochyena, get out of the way!" "Numel dodge!" the thugs cried out, but it was too late. Torchick had already reached them, pecking at their heads, throwing in an Ember in between.

"Okay Torchick! You can stop!" I called out. Torchick stopped at my call, hopping over to Abby and me quickly.

"Grr, you may have won this time but Team Magma will not crumble!" one of the thugs said while they returned their Pokémon. He then threw a black ball at the ground and disappeared into smoke. Team Magma… I've never heard of them… Oh well, better check on Torchick. I walked to where Abby and Torchick were busily chatting in Pokémon language. I dropped to my knees, looking into Torchick's eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking it over and seeing no serious wounds. "I don't see anything serious… I guess so then." I stood and put my hands my knees, bending so I was hunched over the fire chick. "Well, we'd better get going. Be careful, okay?" I motioned to Abby and we turned to walk in the other direction, but the Torchick started to cry, jumping up and down. It rushed to me, nuzzling its cheek against my ankles.

"Hmm?" I hummed with a confused note, picking up the ecstatic chick. "Do you want to come with me?" Torchick cheered with glee, flapping its wings in my hands. "Okay then, but one question. Are you a boy or girl? I can't tell…" Abby and Torchick sweat dropped. Is this some sort of thing that every trainer knows? Torchick then started to do this manly muscle pose and I got the point. "Okay then you're a guy!" I thought for a second, thinking of a guy name. I remember as a child I made a list of nicknames for my future Pokémon, but this is actually harder to do on the spot… "… so that means I'll call you Trey!" Torchick gave me a confused face, his beak mouthing a confused chirp. Abby talked to him in Pokémon language and soon was cheering again.

"Yay, I caught a Torchick!"

* * *

We finally got out of the forest thanks to Trey's intuition and direction. Rustboro City was just around the corner. A growling sound came from my stomach, a hopeless expression dawning upon my face.

"Um… I think its time for dinner…" I said, Abby and Trey sweat dropping. I looked ahead and saw Rustboro. "Yay! We're almost there!" I broke into a run with Abby following closely behind and Trey on my shoulder. I immediately found the Pokémon Center and went straight to the front desk.

"Um excuse me?" I asked the nurse with her back turned.

"Hmm? Oh hello there! What do you need?" The pink haired nurse asked politely.

"Can you give my Pokémon a once over and a room for tonight?" I asked shyly. The nurse smiled.

"Of course, just give me your Pokémon and I'll give you a key in a second." She replied. I returned Abby and Trey to their pokeballs, giving them to the kind nurse as she gave me the key with a number in exchange. "The rooms are to your left and the cafeteria is to your right. I'll give you your Pokémon as soon as they're done." She directed.

"Thank you so much!" I thanked and started to walk to the rooms. I found my room, opening the door and smelling the freshness of clean sheets. I crashed upon the bed, taking the pillow and pressing my face into it. I'm a little worried about Abby and Trey… This is the first time I've actually given the nurse my Pokémon to be treated… I heard a knock on the door, prompting me to stand up and answer it. It was the nurse holding a trey with my pokeballs.

"Your Pokémon are completely healed." She announced as I took the capsules off the trey and let out Abby and Trey.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," I thanked, gaining a smile from the pink haired woman in reply. "Are you hungry Abby? Trey?" My Pokémon nodded eagerly and started to bound towards the cafeteria. I giggled and turned to Nurse Joy. "If you would excuse us, we should get some dinner."

"Not at all." She replied, walking back behind the front counter. I looked after my Pokémon, locking the door to our room. They were having so much fun together. I smiled and watched Trey play with Abby's tail, catching up with the two.

**Author's Note:** And this concludes Chapter 2. Sorry if it was short, its summer vacation and my IQ has decreased by the thousands. Thank you video games. (Edit) Yes yes, thank you video games. Stay tuned for Chapter 3 everyone!


	3. Training and Battles

**Author's Note:** Hey y'all, chappie 3 is up! I still don't care if you review or not, good or bad. My IQ is still dropping so feast on the shortness until school starts! (Edit): Hope you're still enjoying! Enjoy Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I'm just saving up money to get another Sapphire Version all because of my best friend. This chapter has been successfully rewritten.

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 3**

**Training and Battles**

"Okie dokie, let's see what you know Abby! Try to do a Thunderbolt!" A slip of paper was laced in my hand, a list of attacks that Absols can learn and perform. I received it from Nurse Joy since I knew that we had to train in order to get my first gym badge. I was surprised that Abby knew some of attacks that she didn't learn naturally. There was Water Pulse… That almost hit me when she was facing me since I shouted that one out not knowing that she knew it… then Ice Beam… That almost froze Trey who happened to be playing in the dirt… and not to mention Shadow Ball. That one actually came close to hitting me. But other than that, Abby was very skilled in battle. I wonder where she got her experience from… Trey was resting in the shade at the moment, tired from the training we did together. We made sure his Ember was strong enough for him to control, but it ended up turning into a Flamethrower. He was very happy, although, and started to play in the dirt. That's about when Ice Beam almost froze him into a chicken TV dinner. He started to dig around though and made holes everywhere, so I guess he mastered the art of Dig as well…

"Okay, break time!" I called, walking toward where Trey was resting. Abby stopped what she was doing and sat next to Trey. I hummed, sitting against the tree and staring into the branches of the tree. The leaves danced in the wind, making the shade flicker with pools of light. I smiled and took a deep breath of the fresh air. A sound came to my ears, my eyes darting to the bushes. A white and blue Ralts inched itself out of the covert of the leaves, looking carefully at its surroundings. Wow… So cute! Let's go catch it! I stood, gaining the attention of my Pokémon and the wild Ralts.

"Trey, go!" Trey understood after resting his eyes on the wild Ralts. He dashed forward, cornering the little Pokémon. A look of surprise colored its face, but it soon dissolved into determination as it glowed light blue. "Trey, conceal yourself with Dig!" came my order. He hesitated at the new command, but remembered quickly and dug into the dry earth. He reappeared behind Ralts, preparing to attack at my whim. "Now Peck!" Trey pecked at Ralts with his sharp beak, sending the poor thing flying.

"Okay, use Quick Attack then Ember when you're close!" Trey dashed quickly towards the dazed Ralts and opened his beak. A stream of fire shot out instead of a few flames to pepper the Ralts. It fell over when the flames cleared and I threw a pokeball. It tapped Ralts' head before consuming it in red light, shaking slightly. When it was still I picked it up and cheered.

"Yay! I caught a Ralts!" I cried into the sky, Trey's cheerful chirp following after the echoes of my glee. "Though, we need to practice control Trey…"

"Torchick…"

* * *

With my new companion, Rukia the Ralts, fully healed, I felt we were ready to challenge the Gym Leader. Abby and I were standing outside the Rustboro Gym and I stopped in my step. My figure froze as I finished my step and my gaze lurked the ground. Abby's face grabbed my gaze, my eyes wandering her confident smirk, my lips pursing into a small smile. I looked up at the doors before us and opened them. This begins the start of our challenge… the plot of our journey! We walked through the double doors into the large building, the sound of their close echoing in the empty halls.

"Hello, is anyone here?" I asked, looking around. There was a rocky field with small hills of rock. Benches were set at the side and there was a door next to my right in the far distance.

"Who's there?" came a voice that belonged to a young girl with a youthful chime. The door opened and she emerged with a questioning glace towards the front. She was around my age, her hair tied up in double buns wrapped by pink ribbons, a black long-sleeved dress clinging to her figure with pink tights gripping her cascading legs.

"I'm Meena Yuki from Petalburg City and I challenge the Gym Leader to a battle." I stated, the words coming to me from deep within my heart. This is the first time I can say those words with confidence, the times before I stood on my bed and looked at the window longingly, reciting the words before trembling before the dream and path I paved for myself. My self resolve radiated from my core and I felt ready to overcome any storm that would come my way.

"I'm Roxanne," The girl introduced, approaching Abby and me. "the leader of this gym and I except your challenge." She held out her hand and I shook it. A referee was summoned and Roxanne walked towards the far side of the field. I tenderly stepped on the side closest and facing towards the exit, a white square box outlining the space designated for the trainer.

"This will be a two-on-two battle, no time limits," the referee's voice sounded the outline of the battle, my first gym battle. "The trainer may shift Pokemon, but the leader cannot."

"Okay, come on out Geodude!" Roxanne called, sending out a floating boulder with arms. Its gaze wandered to me, my dark blue eyes gazing at the pokemon that prepared for battle. Rock Pokemon… Hmm… I looked down at Abby, whom looked mildly bored.

"Okay Abby, let's show them what we got!" I said, the dark creature eagerly hopping onto the field, shaking her fur.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Absol, Abby **vs. **Gym Leader Roxanne's Geodude

**Battle Begin!**

"Geodude, start with Defense Curl!" Roxanne ordered as Geodude curled up into a ball, his rocky surface starting to harden with a metallic shine.

"Abby, use Dig and stay under!" I said, Abby clawing at the dirt, darting into the hole she made, disappearing under the earth.

"Not if I can help it! Geodude use Magnitude!" Roxanne countered, her Geodude slamming the ground with the underside of his burly rock arms.

"Okay, Abby pop out and use Water Pulse!" I commanded, holding my ground and cool. Abby then appeared behind Geodude, releasing a high-pressure water attack while airborne. The water pressure waves hit it in the folds of its back, sending it into the dirt. It didn't stand, knocked out from the ambush.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Absol wins." The referee declared.

"You did great Geodude, you deserve a long rest." Roxanne cheered, returning her Pokémon to its capsule. "I'm surprised that your Absol knows water attacks, but that won't stop me. Go Nosepass!" A large statue like Pokémon with a large human nose was silhouetted by white appeared on Roxanne's side of the field before it faded to reveal its greenish stone polish.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Absol, Abby **vs.** Gym Leader Roxanne's Nosepass

**Battle Begin!**

"Okay Abby! Start with Agility around Nosepass!" I ordered. Abby broke into a swift run around the stationary Nosepass, running in complete circles at great speeds.

"Nosepass use Lock-On!" Roxanne called. Nosepass homed in on Abby, facing her direction as she run circles around him from his stationary spot in the middle. "Okay, now use Zap Cannon!" Before Nosepass's orange nose, a ball of static electricity formed. It was shot with rapid speed, hitting Abby directly, regardless of her speed. She was tossed aside from the impact, weakly trying to get back up. She failed, tiredly laying her head down and closing her eyes.

"Meena's Absol is unable to battle. Nosepass wins." The referee declared.

"Oh, Abby you did great!" I thanked, returning her to her red and white capsule. Oh man… what am I going to do? All I have left is Rukia and Trey. I haven't been able to train Rukia yet so I don't know what moves she has… And Trey is a fire-type… but… I picked one of the pokeballs on my belt and stared at the glossy red top. It's worth a shot…

"Let's go Trey!" I said, releasing my little Torchick. He ruffled his orange wings, puffing out his yellow cheeks in preparation of the challenging battle before us. Roxanne gave me a confused expression.

"Why are you using a fire-type? Don't you know that they are weak against rock-types?" she asked.

"Of course I do!" I replied, clenching my fist and turning my gaze to the soft yellow dawn on Trey's body. "But I have faith in Trey and I know he'll pull through! Right?" The fire chick turned back to me, his face was etched with determination, as a chirp of acknowledgement came from his beak. Suddenly, his body was engulfed in a soft white glow.

"W-wha? Trey?" I questioned, disbelief coating my words. Trey's form started to change. He grew taller with a more stout figure. His wings produced larger claws and his talons were more pronounced. The glow faded, exposing Trey's new form. His body was covered with mature yellow feathers, his leg feathers, top head feather, eyes and beak were of a color of bleeding orange. His talons were a very dark brown and his claws were of pure white. Trey had evolved into a Combusken. "Woot woot! Now you're even more cooler! No wait… You're on fire!"

"The battle still continues regardless if your Pokémon evolves, so give me your best shot!" Roxanne clarified, her Nosepass throwing up its arms in acknowledgement of the upcoming battle.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Combusken, Trey **vs.** Gym Leader Roxanne's Nosepass

**Battle Begin!**

"Trey, Bulk up and stand your ground" I ordered, Trey tightening his muscles then relaxing, standing still and gazing at his foe.

"Nosepass use Lock-On then Zap Cannon!" Roxanne said. She's repeating the pattern she used against Abby. Zap Cannon is really powerful… and Lock-On makes it never miss… Hmm… I wonder…

"Trey just stand still until I say to move!" I said, watching Nosepass' movements closely. Trey turned back at me with a questioning glace with his brow raised high before his eye. "Just trust me!" He sighed, turning back and giving me the same faith I had in him. Nosepass shot the ball of static electricity and it was zipping towards Trey directly. It slowed down in my mind, but in reality, it was coming over fast. The movement was slowing… And it was about lunging distance of Trey. "Use Dig!" Trey immediately started clawing at the ground, an explosion occurring where Trey stood. Dust covered the field and I gripped the space before my heart. Come on… The dust cleared finally, a look of surprise coloring Roxanne's face.

"What? It missed!" she said in astonishment. I grinned, my plan succeeding. I noticed when it hit Abby it was a straight path even though she was running. It was strategically aimed at the space Abby would have occupied at the moment of her run. Since it wasn't really a homing attack, a change in direction after the attack was fired would have done it, but I had to make sure…

"Okay," My voice ringing out in excitement "come up with Sky Uppercut!" My order was heard as Trey shot out of the earth under Nosepass, jabbing it from below with an uppercut. "Follow it up with Double Kick!" Trey jumped to the altitude Nosepass was hit to, kicking it further into the air before slamming it down with a great motion of his thick talons, the force shaking the ground that Nosepass was laying on. Trey jumped back, anticipating it to attack once more, but it didn't move.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, the winner is Meena Yuki from Petalburg City." The referee announced. A look of disbelief drained my face. We… did it? We won?

"Yeah!" My voice quivered with excitement and astonishment. "You did it!" I ran to my tired Combusken, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Combusk!" came his happy cheer as I cheered alongside him in my excitement. My first gym battle… it all went well!

"Wow, I would never expect less from Norman's daughter." I turned to the owner of the voice and gave her a lopsided grin. I was too happy to function properly. Roxanne approached me after recalling her Nosepass. "Your Absol's speed and Combusken's strength surprised me. You deserve this Stone Badge more than anything." Roxanne produced a small metallic badge, a sand tan colored badge with polygonal shapes. I gladly took it into my hands, letting Trey gaze at it.

"Woot woot! We just got a Stone Badge!" I cried, pumping my fist in the air with Trey following my lead. Roxanne chuckled at my excitement.

"Oh, do you have a badge case?" she asked, an expression of realization washing over her face. "I can give you one."

"Hmm… No thanks." I declined, my gaze centered on the shiny badge in the middle of my palm. "I'm going to do it my own unique way…" Suddenly, I grabbed my stomach, lurching over. "But right now I'm hungryyy… Are you?" Trey sweat dropped at my childish behavior and Roxanne laughed. My first gym badge… The first of many…

**Author's Note:** -yawn- Rewritting is a painnnn~. It might look easy, but I have to type out every word D;. It's like plagiarizing, but it's my own words. Look forward to Chapter 4!


	4. Villainous Syndicate

**Author's Note:** Yeah chappie 4 is up! I think my IQ is raising again so good for me! (Edit): After 4 years, it really did :P. Enjoy Chapter 4!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I'm just trying to get Firered, Leafgreen, and a gameshark. MWHAHAHAHA! This chapter has been successfully rewritten.

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 4**

**Villainous Syndicate**

"So, how do I look?" Abby and Rukia smiled, nodding to me happily as I twirled around before them. We were in my room in the Pokemon Center as I showed off a chain attached to my belt with my badge fashioned on one of the links. Trey took no notice, not wanting to get involved in the feminine activities of the day. "Hmm, I guess this looks right!" I finally left my belt alone, turning to my Pokémon. "How about we go train by Rusturf Tunnel today?" Trey finally took notice and joined the girls with the cheering. I checked out of the room at the front desk of the Pokémon Center, planning to camp out tonight if we had to. With Abby at my side, we started to walk towards the north side of the city. The pavement was brown with brick and the buildings were elegant and classy. It is an old city after all…

"Stop, thief!" I heard a man cry. A man with a blue bandanna brushed pass me roughly, making me lose my balance and fall over. With a pout and scuff, I turned to Abby.

"Well, that was rude…" I commented. Abby nodded in agreement while I picked myself off the ground.

"Hey you!" the same voice that cried out before called from behind me. Turning, I saw a man with a nice brown suit, heaving and coughing in his exhaustion. "Can you help me?" He paused to heave. "I just got robbed by that… that…" He coughed and took a deep breath in. "That thug and he stole very important goods." I looked at Abby who gave me a look of confusion.

"We'll see what we can do mister!" I replied, a look of confidence coming over my figure. "We'll go after him and show him who's boss!"

"Please, when you get the goods, come to the Devon Corporation Building." He instructed, leaning against the railing that gated a small park from the street. With a nod, I ran in the direction of the blue clad thug, Abby shaking her head and trailing after me. The man waved and continued to catch his breath.

* * *

Abby and I were running through the thick grass, towards the tunnel. He would most likely hide there… It connects Rustboro with Vendanturf so that would give him a quick get away… But then again he could be hiding in this grass! I suddenly heard a shrill cry. The air before my face became hazy, causing me to step back and earn a confused expression from Abby. From out of nowhere, a ghost-like bug appeared in front of me, scaring me into a curse and scream. Abby sweat dropped at my behavior and stood between me and the bug. It was a Shedinja, a ghostly apparition that stared hauntingly with its white tan dead skin and pure white halo. Another shiny Pokémon? Do I have dumb luck or is something fishy happening around here…? My ponder was cut short by the realization of our mission.

"We don't have time for this. Abby use Bite!" I ordered. Abby lunged out, biting the hollow shelled ghost. It fell to the ground, knocked out from the dark typed attack. I threw a pokeball, encasing it in a vacuum of red. Once it fell to the ground, I picked it up and continued our path to the tunnel. It was a straight path, but in the grass. Abby scared away any hopeful wild Pokémon although with her hardened blue green gaze.

"Phew! We made it!" I cried, standing before the entrance of the tunnel. I stopped to catch my breath, looking at Abby with a carefree expression. I stood upright when my breath evened, peering at the mouth of the tunnel. To the side, a sulking old man leaned against the entrance's walls, a look of despair and hopelessness plaguing his eyes. With hesitation, I called out to him.

"Um… sir? Are you okay?" He turned to me sharply, his eyes clouded with welling tears.

"Not really lass…" He choked out, a tinge of despair reaching my heart as well. "My beloved Peeko was Pokénaped by this strange man and taken into the tunnel." He suddenly clenched his hands, digging his fingers into his palms in determined fists. "I would have gone in there to give him a piece of my mind, but…" His false determination was clouded, fading back into the hopelessness that he once was. "I may get attacked by wild Pokémon…" He looked back at the tunnel, a desperate look of longing on his face. I frowned, looking down at Abby. If Abby were Pokénaped, I would have been depressed too. But I would have also been angry and would have tried to get her back regardless if I got attacked by Pokémon. I clenched my fists in resolve.

"I'll get him!" I cried, the old man looking back at me. "I have to give him a piece of my mind!" I ran into the tunnel, leaving a confused, yet grateful old man at the entrance.

"Aha! Found ya!" My cry of triumph echoed in the tunnel, the walls reflecting the shrill cry with a ghostly sob. I pointed my finger at the blue clad man, his back turned, but he jumped, surprised by the volume. "Now give back the goods and Pokémon!" The man turned around, revealing that he was wearing a monochrome striped shirt and blue pants.

"Why should I listen to a little girl like you?" he challenged, gripping a pokeball in his hand in defense. He threw it out and in an explosion of light, his Pokémon was revealed.

"Corphish!" It cried, its voice echoing with a misty groan, snapping its claws in the air. It was a red crab with spider legs.

"Because it's not right!" I replied, pulling out a pokeball of my own. "Sukob! Go!" I called out my newly caught Shedinja. It floated up to my face, a cloud of confusion taking over his expressionless face. "I'm gonna call you Sukob, do you mind?" With a small shake that used his entire body, Sukob turned to the Corphish. The thief had a smirk on his face, glancing at Sukob then at Abby.

"When I win, I'll be taking that Absol and Shedinja of yours for my boss, so you better not get too attached." He said, his voice coated in the deepest evil I've ever heard.

"As if!" I protectively spat. "I'd like to see you try!" Abby turned to look up at me, her eyes clouded with uncertainty and astonishment and I looked down at her. Our gazes met and I couldn't help to give her a comforting smile. She paused for a moment before turning towards the thief's direction, barring her fangs and giving him the hardest stone glare she can muster.

**Battle Situation**

Meen's Shedinja, Sukob **vs.** Thief's Corphish

**Battle Begin!**

"Corphish use Bubblebeam!" the thief called out. His command echoed off the walls, Corphish opening his claw and aiming it at Sukob. A beam of bubbles shot out, aimed at Sukob's chest. It inched closer and closer with great speed. It made contact, only to go through Sukob's body, the ghostly apparition unaffected and unfazed. "What!" The thief's cry wailed against the walls in a demonic screech.

"Oh, you didn't know about Sukob's ability?" I asked, confidently putting my hands on my hips. "It's called Wonder Guard! It lets Sukob to only be damaged by super effective attacks." I watched as the thief lightly laugh in his mistake, knowing that I've won. With my fist clenched, I pulled it to Sukob's direction, my elbow bent. "Now Sukob! Use Shadow Ball!" A blob of dark energy formed before Sukob's thin arms that crossed over his chest and was limply shot straight at the dumbstruck Corphish. It smothered his face, bringing him to the ground.

"Corphish!" the thief cried, gaining no answer. The crab was knocked out. "Team Aqua never loses!" Recalling his Pokémon, he produced a black ball. He tossed it before him, a cloud of smoke covering my field of vision. Coughing and trying to pull my shirt over my mouth, it quickly cleared. What was left of his existence was a box wrapped in cloth under a bird cage occupied by a frightened little Wingull.

"First there's Team Magma, then there's Team Aqua…" I muttered, placing my hands on my hips. Sukob wandered his way to Abby and me and we formed some sort of triangle circle. "What's next, Team Shadow?" Abby snickered at my statement, Sukob shaking in a cloud of amusement. Still… It worries me… What do they want with shiny Pokémon? Magma attacked poor Trey and Aqua wanted to steal my Pokémon. They seem to be like petty thieves though. I left our triangle circle, walking to the frightened Wingull, kneeling down to look into its quivering eyes. Abby followed as I took the cage. She retrieved the parcel, holding it by the knot in the cloth in between her fangs. Setting down the cage, I smiled at the little Wingull.

"So… you're Peeko. Your friend at the entrance is very worried." I explained, its quivering eyes closed and opened into one of confusion. I stood, taking out a pokeball. "Trey, open the cage with Slash!" Trey came out in a flash of light, taking a look at the cage before lunging it with his claws extended. The weak metal bars broke, freeing the trapped water bird.

"Gull wing!" Peeko thanked, gliding out of the tunnel. With a small smile, I followed it, my Pokémon close behind.

"Peeko! You're safe!" Oh, what can I ever do to thank you?" The old man at the entrance was busy cradling the overjoyed Wingull in his arms, but his gratitude shot out of his mouth like wildfire.

"Well, you can start by introducing yourself…" I suggested, scratching the back of my head embarrassedly.

"Oh, how rude of me!" The man cried, letting Peeko perch on his shoulder. "My name is Mr. Briney and you already know Peeko." Peeko gave its own little hello at the introduction.

"I'm Meena," I introduced before stretching my outstretched hand to my Pokémon, "and this is Abby, Sukob, and Trey." Abby nodded in acknowledgement, Sukob barely whispering a greeting, and Trey waving, probably for the two that didn't give a proper greeting.

"Hmm… I see that you have a gym badge…" Mr. Briney said, his eyes on the chain that hung limply from my belt. I gave a nod in response. "That means your next destination is Dewford Town."

"Yup, I have to get a ferry as soon as possible." I explained, taking out two pokeballs. I recalled Sukob and Trey with a mutter of gratitude, their chirps in response fading into the capsules.

"I'll tell you what. To show my thanks, how about I ferry you to Dewford Town then to Slateport City?" Mr. Briney offered, an expression of astonishment plaguing my face. "I have some things to do at Slateport, so we can stop at Dewford for a few days."

"R-Really! Is it okay?" I questioned, my disbelief coating my voice. "I mean, it'll put a delay in your plans and…" I trailed off in my panic, Abby rolling her eyes at my bashfulness.

"It is very okay. I'll meet you along the shore outside the Petalburg Forest later today." He instructed, taking a step towards Rustboro. "Until then, take care Meena!" I watched him disappear onto the path, Peeko flying happily above his head.

"Looks like we have a ride to Dewford Town Abby." I stated, earning a nod from the agile creature at my feet. "Let's return the goods to Devon Corp." I took the box that was in Abby's mouth, letting the cloth slip into my fingers. With a nod, we followed the path back to the city.

* * *

"Um, Abby? Do you think this is the building? I mean it's the largest and the tallest in the city…" I absentmindedly asked. My dark blue gaze was transfixed by the tall building, admiring the design of the old building. Abby gave me a shrug. "Well… There's only one way of being sure…" We walked through the glass doors, immediately bombarded by the man in the neat brown suit from earlier.

"You got them! I can't thank you enough!" He cried, his hands taking my right hand and shaking it vigorously.

"You're welcome, but can you stop shaking my hand before it falls off?" I meekly replied, holding up the goods. He stopped, taking the lifted goods from my left hand.

"Oh, um, can you do me another favor?" He asked, bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay!" I said with no hesitation. Abby sighed at my need to be helpful.

"Thank you! Will you follow me please…" The man led Abby and me to an elevator. We stepped in, the man pressing the top floor's button. My eyes gazed at the floor indicator at the top, numbers lighting then fading to light the next. Gravity fought against my stomach and torso, feeling the force press me towards the floor. With a small ding, the thick metal doors opened, the man that accompanied us showing us the way with an outstretched hand. "The President would like to speak to you." Abby and I stepped into the room and my lips mouthed unvoiced words of awe. The glass windows showed the city, cabinets of glass encasing precious rocks and crystal. My gaze shifted to the grand dark oak desk that was centered towards the end of the room, an older looking man with a nice smiling face seated at the plush leather chair.

"So!" His rich voice booming in the echoes of the room. "You're the young lass that recovered the missing goods. I must give you my most sincere thanks." I nodded, bashfully rubbing the back of my head on my approach. The man stood from his chair. "But, would you mind doing a few favors?"

"Um… I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to do them…" I commented in my bashfulness. The man emitted a rich laugh.

"Yes, what a silly question to ask. Let me first introduce myself." He held out his hand. "I am Mr. Stone, the President of Devon Corp."

"My name is Meena and this is Abby." I introduced, motioning to Abby before shaking his outstretched hand.

"Now with that out of the way, let's get to the point." Mr. Stone said as I nodded. "I want you to deliver those good you just recovered to Captain Stern in Slateport City and a letter to my son in Dewford Town." He handed me a letter. A name was scrawled on the front. Steven Stone… "His name is Steven and he should be digging around in the Granite Cave."

"Deliver goods to Captain Stern in Slateport and deliver letter to Steven in Granite Cave…" I reiterated to myself in my abridged speech. "Got it! You can count on me!" I gave him a two-fingered salute, turning to leave.

"Oh, one more thing…" He said, causing me to turn back to the President. Mr. Stone opened a drawer in his desk, reaching into it and pulling out a small advance looking little gadget. "This is one of our new products, the Pokenav." He presented it to me as I looked at it in an air of uncertainty. "I would like you to have it as a thanks for all your help." He placed it in my hands, my eyes wandering over the gadget. It had a flip out screen and a map of the Hoenn region. "It has map functions, the latest announcements and news, and tells when someone wants to battle you again."

"Oh wow, thank you!" I cried, clutching it close to my heart. Now we won't get lost again!" Abby snickered, recalling the Petalburg Forest incident. I pouted at her before turning back to Mr. Stone. "I guess we'd better go. We can't let Mr. Briney wait any longer!" Mr. Stone nodded and bid us farewell. The man in the brown suit led us out, giving us the parcel before we left the building. After a quick stop at the Pokémon Center, we went on our way through the Petalburg Forest, with Trey's help of course.

* * *

"Hmm… Mr. Briney said to meet him along the shore…" I muttered in my thoughts. I recalled Trey after a chirp of thanks before continuing my search for the said man.

"Meena, over here!" came a faint call that reached my ears. Abby's gaze perked to the right before mine's, the old man waving from a large motorboat. Peeko was flying overhead, squawking a hello. Running towards the boat, I gave them a wave.

"Mr. Briney! Peeko!" I called, Abby following close behind.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me from the railing. An eager nod came to me, the man lowering the ladder to board. I took Abby into my arms, handing her to Mr. Briney before climbing the metal ladder. The deck was clean and the sea mist felt refreshing against my warm skin. My family would visit the shore from time to time since we lived near it, but it wasn't as refreshing as this. I heard the engine flare up and the clinks of chain links being pulling in. Before long, we were speeding over the water, the sea breeze passing through my ponytail and bangs. It won't be long before my next gym badge…

Author's Note: So many descriptions... -dies- It's hard having OCD and you look at this story and you're like AK! NO DESCRIPTIONS. IT'S LIKE A SKELETON WITH NO MEAT. -sniff- Look forward to Chapter 5!


	5. Lost, Again

**Author's Note:** After much difficulty, heres chappie 5! I'm still stuck on chappie 8 thanks to the invention of the television.

Maddie: 'ey yo! What about me!

Me: Yeah this is Maddie, the mentally challenged.

Maddie: I heard that!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. Nintendo owns all that stuff like the Wii.

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 5**

**Lost, again**

"Breakfast is ready!" I called from the tiny galley on Mr. Briney's boat as my four pokemon, Mr. Briney, and Peeko filed in.

"My! Meena you're a very good cook!" Mr. Briney said digging in to the potato stew and sandwiches I prepared.

"Wingull!" Peeko agreed eating my homemade Pokemon food.

"It's nothing, I just learn from my mom. And I make Pokemon food for a pokemon's specific taste." I explained putting more Aspear berries in Abby's Pokemon food. Lunch went by quickly as I walked out to the deck seeing all of the Pokemon playing tag. Mr. Briney was steering the boat and said that Dewford Town was very close. I rested my arms on the railing and stared into the sea. It was so hypnotizing that I lost my sense of time. It felt that I was staring at the water for hours but for a split second, I saw a flash of yellow under the water.

"Wha?" I said snapping out of my dazed state, focusing on what I just saw. 'What was that?' I asked myself.

"Land ho!" said Mr. Briney as I directed my attention to the small island of Dewford coming into view.

**At the Docks...**

"Thank you so much for the ride Mr. Briney!" I said recalling all my Pokemon but Abby.

"No problem Meena, just meet me here two days from now and we'll cast off in the morning." Mr. Briney explained.

"Ok! Come on Abby! Let's deliver that letter to Steven!" I said running to the Pokemon Center. "Excuse me!" The nurse at the front desk turned from the computer she was working at. "Can you tell me where Granite Cave is?"

"Why of course. It is north of the docks and has a very large opening so you can't miss it. However, be careful. It can get very dark in the cave." she explained.

"Ok, thanks!"

**In front of Granite Cave...**

"Alright, let's get this party started!" I said pumping my fist into the air as we made the decent into the cave. "What do you think we'll find in here?" I asked directing a question at Abby.

"Absol!" she replied with a 'what else' face.

"I know we'll find Steven but-" I started to say but interrupted by an angry cry. From out of the shadows came out an Aron with a red eye and a greenish underbelly. "Huh? Are you thinking something is very wrong here Abby?" Abby nodded with a few sparkles shining off. "Ok, Rukia!" I said calling out Rukia. "Right, use Confusion!" Rukia focused her mental energy and lifted Aron off his feet, putting stress and pressure on him. "Alright put him down" I said as Rukia relaxed and Aron came falling down at great speeds due to its weight. I threw a pokeball at the dazed Aron and instantly catching him.

"Yeah, you did it!" I cheered as Rukia gave a light cheer as well before being consumed in soft white light. Her figure grew taller, stouter, and had thin needle like legs. The glow faded and Rukia evolved into a graceful Kirlia. "Wow, looking good Rukia!" Rukia danced with glee as I recalled her and picking up my newly caught Aron.

"Absol?" Abby asked confused as I put Aron's pokeball on my belt instead of releasing him to give him a nickname.

"He seemed pretty angry with me when I caught him so I'm gonna let him rest." I explained walking forward into the cave. As we made our descent, it got darker and darker. Soon, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face.

"Abby? How are you faring? Can you see?" I asked since Abby was a dark pokemon and was used to the dark.

"Ab!" she said happily. We walk on for what seemed like hours. I couldn't help to think we were lost. Then before I asked Abby my famous line, two shiny pink eyes came into view.

"What's that?" I asked absentmindedly, coming to a complete stop. The eyes started moving towards Abby and I with a trail of sparkles behind it. Abby started to bare her fangs and I got the idea. "Ok, use Bite!" Abby lunged forward and bit the mystery pokemon as it yelled out with pain. After a while, Abby let go and awaited my next command "Now use Bite once more!" Abby charged at the wild pokemon, biting down forcefully.

"Sableye!" it cried out falling over with pain. It was a Sableye with pink gem eyes instead of white blue. I threw my last pokeball at it consuming it and dropping to the ground. I sighed.

"Something is very wrong. All of the pokemon I caught are shiny and you have a very rare chance of seeing one in your own life…" I thought aloud as Abby gave me Sableye's pokeball. "Well anyway, tomorrow morning we have to stock up on supplies…"

**Still Inside of the Cave…**

"Abby, do you think we're lost?" I finally asked Abby as we were out of the dark area and in a little area where there was a large crevasse above. Abby sighed.

"Do you need help?" a calm vice behind me asked. I turned around and saw a handsome boy a few years older than me with baby blue hair and eyes, wearing long sleeved orange shirt and a brown vest, long black pants and black hiking boots with a small Aron to his side.

"You can say that. Abby and I got lost trying to deliver a letter to this person named Steven." I explained scratching the back of my head bashfully.

"Really? Because I think he just found you." The boy said with a smile. I cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean?" I asked absentmindedly as Abby just sighed at my denseness.

"What I mean is that I'm Steven Stone." He said politely bowing. I mentally kicked myself for that.

"Oh so then should give you the letter from your father. And while we're on the subject of introductions, my name is Meena Yuki and this is Abby." I said digging into my knapsack and handing him the letter. He took the letter and opened it, reading the contents. "So what did he say?" I asked looking behind his shoulder.

"He said just to keep on collecting stones." He bluntly said putting the letter in his pocket.

"Oh, that's why you're here." I said understanding why we got lost in the first place.

"Yeah, sorry if my dad-" Steven started to say but was interrupted by an explosion above us.

"Abby!" I cried as I knocked the both of us to the ground, using my body to protect her from the falling rocks and debris.

"Meena Yuki, you will surrender yourself and your pokemon and come under the custody of Team Aqua." A monotone voice said from a dark blue helicopter with a white letter A shaped like a fish on the side.

"Huh? What did I do this time?" I asked Abby as we shook off the dust and pebbles off us. Abby just gave me a little sneeze.

"What does Team Aqua want with you?" Steven asked running from his hiding place in the corner.

"I don't know. I only met them once." I replied turning my attention back to the landed aircraft. From out of the helicopter came blue clad members and a red haired woman.

"I advise that you give up without a fight." The woman said in the same monotone voice. Her henchmen started to release multiple Poochyena and Corphish. '_Aw man, it's a lot vs. six. And I haven't socialized with Aron and Sableye yet so its just Abby, Trey, Rukia, Sukob, and any other pokemon Steven has._' I thought looking at Steven who had his face screwed up with anger.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Team Aqua…" another voice from below said. A ground-shaking earthquake shook the cave and from the ground popped out a red tank like drill, with a black letter M shaped like a volcano on the side.

"And now Team Magma? Who's gonna join the party now? Team Shadow?" I joked as Abby and Aron gave a snicker.

"I wouldn't be laughing now maggot." A red clad hooded man said as other red clan members filed out of the tank, releasing even more Poochyena and Numel. "Now surrender and come with us."

"Ok I had enough of this. For what ever reason you want Meena, I don't know. But there is one thing I know, you won't lay a finger on her!" Steven said throwing one of his pokeballs from his belt. The pokeball held a giant Aggron, wasting no time announcing its presence with a deep, metallic roar. All the pokemon released from both teams automatically returned to their pokeballs.

"Grr, I'll show you…" The red headed woman on Team Aqua said sending out one of her own pokemon. It was the evolved form of Corphish, Crawdaunt.

"You're starting to get annoying…" the hooded man on Team Magma said releasing his own pokemon as well. It too was an evolved form, Camerupt.

"Man, Rukia and Sukob won't be able to go against them…" I mumbled so only Abby could hear, fingering Trey's pokeball in my hand. "Ok Trey lets show them what happens when you mess with us!" Trey came out, doing a little manly pose with a few sparkles coming off. All the members on both teams gasped.

"No wonder boss wants her pokemon so badly…" one of the Team Magma members muttered.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Combusken, Trey **vs.** Team Aqua Administrator's Crawdaunt.

**Battle Begin!**

"Crawdaunt, Bubblebeam!" the red headed woman said as Crawdaunt opened its claw, shooting out a beam of bubbles.

"Trey, counter with Fire Spin. Then cut through with Double Kick!" I ordered. A spiral of bright red flames shot out of Trey's beak, colliding with the beam of bubbles coming straight at him. An explosion of dust occurred and Trey cut through kicking Crawdaunt afloat with an upper kick. Suddenly, I felt an earthquake and saw Steven battling the Team Magma Administrator's Camerupt. 'I must thank him later…' I thought focusing my attention back to Trey as he kicked the airborne Crawdaunt down with the heel of his talons. Crawdaunt came down with a crash landing and dazed.

"Ok use Flamethrower!" I commanded. Trey immediately shot a flamethrower at the recovering Crawdaunt, giving it servere burns.

"Crawdaunt use Vicegrip!" the woman commanded as Crawdaunt shook off the pain and gripped Trey's arm with one of it's claws. Trey howled out with pain.

"Trey use Bulk Up to calm down then use Double Kick!" I said. Trey tightened his muscles and relaxed, obviously calming down. Then he kicked Crawdaunt in the face causing it to let go of it's Vicegrip. Next, he followed up with another kick to the face from the opposite side.

"Crawdaunt use Crabhammer!" the red headed woman said. Crawdaunt quickly recovered and came charging at Trey with a glowing outstretched claw.

"Trey, dodge then try to get it afloat!" I said as Trey skillfully avoided all of Crawdaunt's swings. It finally jumped in the air to get a headshot. "Ok use Fire Spin!" A spiral of flames shot out of Trey's beak at the airborne Crawdaunt, whom was trying to avoid the attack.

"Crawdaunt!" the woman exclaimed watching helplessly as her pokemon fell and knocked out. "Grr, you won't get away so-" she started to say but was cut off by a ball of mist coming from the large opening above. It started to rain mist balls and Team Aqua had no choice but to retreat. She recalled her Crawdaunt as her and the other members filed into the helicopter and flying off. '_What was that?_' I asked myself seeing for a split second a yellow streak across the sky. '_It's that pokemon again!_' I turned to look how Steven was faring and seeing Team Magma doing the same.

"Are you ok?" he asked walking towards me.

"Never better, sorry for all the trouble I caused you." I replied bashfully. He shook his head.

"I should be the one who's saying sorry. I hope my father didn't cause you too much trouble." He said smiling.

"No, it's fine. Even though I still have to deliver something for him to Slateport…" I said trailing off seeing a red sparkly stone sticking out of one of the fallen rocks from the explosion. "What's that?" I said pointing to the stone. Steven turned around and saw the rock

"It looks like a Firestone." He said walking towards and examining it while Aron lagged behind. "This is what I came for!"

"He came here to find an evolution stone?" I mumbled bending down to Trey and Abby's height, who were busy snickering.

"Here, I want you to have it." Steven said handing me the Firestone.

"Wha? But you said you came here just for that and they're pretty rare!" I said panicking as Abby and Trey shook their heads.

"Just say it's a thank you present for going through all the trouble to deliver the letter to me." He explained as I calmed down.

"Well, ok. Thanks but I don't think I'll be able to use it…" I said putting it in my knapsack.

"Well, its getting late. I should get going." Steven said walking away.

"Ah, wait!" I said catching up to him. "Um, you know these caves well right? Well can you lead the way back; I have a habit of getting lost." I explained bashfully as Abby and Trey just shook their heads

**Outside of Granite Cave…**

"Thanks for showing the way back Steven!" I thanked as Abby and I stretched our cramped muscles.

"No problem Meena." Steven said. It was sunset and the horizon was gleaming with orange.

"Well, we'd better get going." I said looking at Abby.

"Ah wait. Can I ask you something before we part?" he asked

"You just did." I pointed out with a little grin as he chuckled a little.

"I just wondered if all of your pokemon are shiny." He said. I plastered a look of confusion on my face.

"Well, strangely, yes. And some of them just came to me." I replied recalling the first time I met Abby and Trey. Steven closed his eyes and screwed his face as if he was thinking,

"That's probably why both Team Aqua and Magma want you. Be careful, they're going to go to any lengths to get you." He forewarned. I just smiled.

"Ok, I'll be careful. Now if you excuse us, we're starving. Seeya!" I said turning heel and running towards Dewford Town.

And thats a wrap! Just a forewarning, **THIS WILL NOT BE A ROMANCE!** I am terrible at those kind of things. Still peps have a imagination!

Maddie: Yeah thats because you practically live your whole life in the kitchen and your room.

Me: Shut up and go play Kingdom Hearts or something.

Maddie: I can't do that. I traded it for $$$.

Me: But what about your Sora?

Maddie: Look forward to chapter 6... (goes back to Gamestop)


	6. The Fist of Victory

**Author's Note:** It's here peps! Chappie 6 is in the house! Ok after my feeble attempt of being gangster, I have concluded that I'm officially krazy.

Antwon: You're weird...

Maddie: This is Antwon, nuf said...

Me: Use proper grammer girl!

Maddie: At least I don't carry a dictionary everywhere

Antwon: We're all weird...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I just need to save some money to get a DS so I can get Pokemon Diamond and Pearl _next_ year. Why oh why can't I live in Japan?

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 6**

**The Fist of Victory**

"Ok guys, you can play while I fish!" I said as my pokemon scattered along the deserted beach. It was early morning and I wanted to get some fresh air before I challenged the Gym Leader. I went to the Pokemart to stock up on supplies and rented a fishing pole at the docks. Abby found a deserted beach so everyone could play while I did some boring fishing. Chrnos and Sheena, my newly caught Aron and Sableye were busily digging in the sand, eating the salt rocks they found. Rukia and Abby were splashing each other in the water while Trey and Sukob, mildly interested in the digging and water, decided to doze under a palm tree. I smiled as I looked at my pokemon from my spot on the sand. Then I felt a sudden pull from the fishing line.

"Wha?" I absentmindedly said before being pulled into the sea. "Aww, now I'm all wet!" Trey and Sukob woke up from their spots under the tree as everyone else laughed. Then my fishing pole started to tug again. I pulled back as hard as I could, reeling what ever it was in. However, the mystery pokemon tugged even harder.

"Trey, a little help" I managed out before losing my footing and falling down, still holding on to the pole. I stood up as Trey took hold of the pole as well and we pulled with all of our might. That was enough to bring up the submerged water pokemon. The pokemon struggled in midair, with its blue fins and purple scales.

"Bas!" it cried landing back into the water, resurfacing. I stood there astonished.

"Hey, aren't Feebas native near Fortree City?" I asked my pokemon remembering a television show back at home about Feebas. "Anyway, Sukob show'em what you can do!" Sukob glided in front of me with a sparkly trail, getting into a fighting position. The purple Feebas attacked with a green flamethrower from its mouth aimed at Sukob.

"Dragonbreath? Feebas don't learn that move unless they learn it from a parent." I muttered under my breath as the attack went through Sukob. Suddenly it fluttered its wings and a powerful gust of wind blew and knocked Feebas out of the water and on to land. '_Sukob knows Gust?_' I thought throwing a one of my newly bought pokeballs and it consumed Feebas with red light. Everyone cheered as I picked up the pokeball, only to have it disappear in white light.

"You are only allowed to carry six pokemon at a time. Any other pokemon captured are sent to where you originally got your Pokedex." The monotone voice of my Pokedex said deep in my pocket.

"So that means Feebas here went to Professor Birch's Lab." I concluded recalling all of my pokemon. "I wonder how he's faring…"

**At Professor Bitch's Lab…**

Professor Birch was eating instant ramen for breakfast early that morning when he heard a strange noise coming from his videophone transport machine.

"Hm, who could of caught their seventh pokemon already?" he wondered forgetting breakfast and checking the monitor. It showed the info about the trainer that caught the pokemon and what he saw didn't surprise him.

"Oh so Meena did. Well let's take a look see at what ever she caught…" Professor Birch said taking the pokeball and releasing the pokemon on a tall steel desk.

"Bas?" Feebas said confused with sparkles brushing off.

"Wow, another shiny! Only one difference in coloring! Hey wait, where did Meena get you?" he rambled on about his knowledge on Feebas. Obviously, Feebas did not like being talked to as if she was oblivious. "She can't be in Fortree City already! And why-" he didn't get to finish that sentence because Feebas started to use Dragonbreath on him. "What? Dragonbreath? I have to talk to Meena as soon as possible!" he exclaimed, being burned all over.

**In Front of the Dewford Gym…**

"Ok Abby lets get this over with!" I said pumping my fist into the air, walking into the Dewford Gym. However, I was only greeted with panicking people running around like lunatics. "Umm excuse me?" I said stopping one of the running people. "Who's the Gym Leader? I want to challenge him to a battle." The man's face got pale and started to bow apolegically.

"I'm so sorry but, the Gym Leader Brawley is missing. We've been looking all over for him the entire morning!" he said joining the others with panicking. I bent down to Abby's size.

"I think we should go…" I whispered to her, as she agreed. We walked back to the Pokemon Center so I could check on how Feebas was doing. Abby and I walked through the sliding doors of the Center and walked to the video phone in the corner. I called Professor Birch's Lab and waited. I was greeted with the sight of Professor Birch with burn marks and Feebas in the background using Dragonbreath repeatedly on his belongings.

"Meena! About time you called! Your Feebas is vicious!" he said huffing and puffing.

"Really, because I had no trouble catching her. I see she likes you." I said sweatdropping at my mental image on what probably happened. "Let me talk to her. Maybe that'll calm her down." Professor Birch grabbed a hold of the raging Feebas and with much difficulty, held her in front of the screen.

"Hi there I'm Meena, the trainer that caught you." I introduced as Feebas gave me a confused look. "And since I'm your trainer, I'm gonna give you a nickname!" Feebas looked even more confused until Abby took hold of the receiver and talked to her in poke language to clear up the gap. "Ok, how about Barley?" I asked with a finger to my lip. Feebas started to flop up and down in Professor Birch's hands. "Well it's decided then. Be good to Professor Birch ok Barley?" I asked as Professor Birch set her down.

"Meena, I've been wanting to ask you a few questions." Professor Birch said.

"Alrighty, ask away!" I said cheerfully.

"What other pokemon do you have? Do you have other shinnies?" he started to ask.

"Well why don't I show them instead." I said releasing all of my pokemon. "This is Trey, Rukia, Sukob, Chrnos, and Sheena. Guys, this is Professor Birch." I introduced holding up each one of my pokemon in front of the screen. Professor Birch was furiously writing down notes in his notebook.

"Wow, this is unbelieveable. You were able to catch seven shiny pokemon." he said.

"Um, Professor Birch? I'd hate to burst your bubble but I don't have all day..." I said as my pokemon and I sweatdropped.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry. Be careful Meena!" he said as I disconnected the line.

"Well, now that's settled lets get you guys a once over" I said recalling everyone and walking to the main counter.

"Hello there, what do you need?" the nurse, truly identical to the nurse in Rustboro and Petalburg asked.

"Can you give my pokemon a once over?" I replied.

"I sure can, just put all of your pokemon on the trey." She said placing a trey with half circle depressions, obviously for pokeballs. I placed all six of my pokeballs on the trey and Nurse Joy handed it to a nearby Chansey. "You can wait in the lobby for your pokemon." She pointed to a small area with comfortable sofas. I walked to one of them, sat down, and closed my eyes to think. '_Hm, I wonder where the Gym Leader could have gone. I mean its natural for them to stray from the gym but what's the deal with Brawley?_' I thought to myself. '_Maybe girls swoon over him or he's a teacher something…_' I made a mental picture of this Casanova being swoon by hundreds of girls. '_I would feel sorry for him…_' I thought sweatdropping.

"Yo, dudette. Are you like ok?" A surfer dude's voice said behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes and turned to see a guy with turfs of light blue hair, grey eyes, no shirt, orange swim trunks, and sandals.

"Very." I bluntly said standing up and facing him.

"Miss, your pokemon are fully healed." The nurse said carrying a trey while a Chansey held another, handing me the trey. "And here's your pokemon Brawley." She handed the other to the boy who I gapped at.

"You're Brawley?" I asked releasing Abby and handing back the trey to Nurse Joy.

"Well like totally dudette." He said taking his two pokeballs and returning the trey as well to the nurse.

"Y'know, everyone at the gym was really freaked because you were missing." I pointed out as Abby look back and forth between Brawley and me.

"Really? They shouldn't have like worried. I left a note so I could go training." He said scratching the back of his head bashfully. "Hey look, you like have a shiny pokemon." Brawley bent down and scratched Abby behind the ear.

"Hm, how long were you gone?" I asked.

"Like two days." He said as Abby and I sweatdropped.

"Maybe that's why…" I said recovering from his answer. "So anyway, I was wondering. Can I challenge you to a gym battle?"

"Like sure dudette. We'll-" Brawley started to say but was cut off by a girl's shrill cry.

"Ah! It's Brawley!" she said as Brawley was crowded by tens of hundreds fan girls. Abby and I sweatdropped.

"My thoughts came true…" I mumbled to Abby

"Ah like, settle down girls, I'll meet you at the gym in a few, cool?" he shouted over the love stricken crowd.

"Ok!" I replied walking out of the Pokemon Center with Abby following my lead.

**In the Dewford Town Gym…**

"This is a two-on-two pokemon battle, no time limits. The trainer may shift pokemon but the leader may not." The referee announced as Brawley and I took our places on the flat dirt field

"Like let's do this dude, Machop!" Brawley called out, fully clothed in an orange shirt, blue pants that stop at his shins, and grey and orange shoes.

"Machop!" the little blue man said showing off his muscles.

"Ok Rukia, come on out!" I said sending out my blue and white Kirlia.

"Kirl!" she said gracefully, spinning around as sparkles brushed off her figure.

"Like dude, it's another shiny! Are you like a magnet or something?" Brawley gasped.

"Well, I never put it like that, but you can say so. Well enough chitchat! Lets get the show on the road!" I replied as Rukia started to focus.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Kirlia, Rukia **vs.** Gym Leader Brawley's Machop

**Battle Begin!**

"Machop use Bulk Up!" Brawley ordered as Machop tightened its muscles and relaxed.

"Rukia use Calm Mind, then Double Team!" I called out. Rukia cleared her mind of negative emotions and made illusions of herself around Machop, moving clockwise.

"Yo Machop, use Foresight to tell which one is real!" Brawley commanded. Machop's red eyes glowed and all of the illusions faded revealing the real Rukia, standing calmly behind Machop.

"Alright Rukia, use Confusion!" I said as Machop rose into the air and winced in pain. "Ok now switch to Psychic!" Rukia focused her mind on Machop, increasing the stress and finally letting go of him. Machop knocked out before he fell to the ground.

"Machop is unable to battle. Kirlia wins." The referee announced as Rukia hopped over to me, dancing happily.

"Machop you totally were awesome." Brawley said returning his fallen pokemon and taking another from his belt. "Let's go, Makuhita!" A small, yellow, chubby sumo was sent out and did a pose. '_Hm, I want someone else have some action…_' I thought as I looked at Rukia.

"Hey Rukia, do you mind if I switch you out?" I asked her as she shook her head. "Ok then, return." Rukia was consumed by the pokeball and I took Sukob's pokeball from my belt.

"Let's go Sukob!" I called out, revealing my hollow pokemon. Again, Brawley looked on with awe.

"Another shiny? Dude, you must be like lucky. And Shedinjas are totally rare." He said as his Makuhita looked at Sukob at awe as well.

"Can we just finish this battle?" I asked as Sukob, Abby, and I sweatdropped.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Shedinja, Sukob **vs.** Gym Leader Brawley's Makuhita

**Battle Begin!**

"Makuhita, use Knock Off!" Brawley commanded. Makuhita ran straight at Sukob with an outstretched arm.

"Sukob use Confuse Ray!" I quickly ordered as a spark of dark energy appeared before Sukob's pure white halo and successfully inflicted confusion on Makuhita.

"Makuhita, try to snap out of it!" Brawley cried out as Makuhita stopped in its tracks and forgot what he was doing.

"Sukob use Gust!" I ordered as Sukob fluttered it's dry, flakey wings, attacking with a gale of wind. The gust of wind damaged the confused Makuhita head on, sweeping it off its feet. Makuhita snapped out of confusion and regained its posture.

"Like awesome job Makuhita, now use Sand-attack!" Brawley praised as Makuhita started to throw sand at Sukob, reducing its hit rate.

"Sukob, use Mind Reader to counter his attack!" I said as Sukob stopped shaking the sand out of its eyes and ripped into the mind of Makuhita, reading its next move.

"Makuhita try Knock Off again!" Brawley ordered. Makuhita ran once more towards Sukob with an outstretched arm.

"Sukob dodge!" I ordered as Sukob successfully dodged Makuhita's attack, leaving him wide open. "Now use Gust" Sukob once again fluttered its wings, and attacked with a sweep of wind. Makuhita didn't have enough time to get out of the way and swept away again, knocking out from the force.

"Makuhita is unable to battle. The winner is Meena Yuki from Petalburg City." The referee announced.

"Yay! Sukob you did it!" I cried as Abby cheered and Sukob started to spin around us.

"Dude, I totally didn't expect that Shedinja of yours knowing Gust and your Kirlia's moves were so totally wicked." Brawley said approaching me with his worn out Makuhita talking to my pokemon, praising Sukob's skills.

"Well, I really didn't do anything…" I said bashfully.

"You totally deserve this Knuckle Badge." Brawley said giving me a small badge shaped like a gray sideways fist with a red thumb.

"Alright, we got a Knuckle Badge! Now my Stone Badge won't be so lonely!" I cheered with my pokemon cheering as well in the background.

"Yo just one question. How did you like get three shinnies? I've totally never seen one until now." Brawley asked.

"Well it's something I can't really explain. For some reason they seem attracted to me, right?" I replied looking at my pokemon whom agreed with my answer. Then a growling sound came from my stomach. "Oh yeah that's right. We skipped lunch…" I said clutching my stomach as everyone sweatdropped.

And like that was chapter 6 dudes. Sorry if Brawley's surfer words reeked of the 80s. I practically live in my room so I don't know how he would talk.

Antwon: Thats because you're weird.

Me: I know isn't it beautiful?

Maddie: It depends on your definition of 'beautiful'

Me: Look for Chappie 7 peps! (starts to look up beautiful in the dictionary)


	7. Delivery Aqua?

**Author's Note:** Here's chappie 7 peps! Also I would like to say that all the colors of the shiny pokemon are from the official game. So that means you have 1/ a lot of battles to get a red and blue Absol in real life!

Antwon: Yay! But my Deoxys is still better than any shiny pokemon!

Maddie: Then why are you here?

Me: Because I forced him to! MWHAHAHA!

Antwon: You're weird...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I'm just a person who plays Yellow Version to get Mew. Is Missingno a real pokemon? Then I would be able to glich up your Tyranitar.

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 7**

**Delivery Aqua?**

"Today is a perfect day for sailing, right?" I said checking the steamed rice. It was noon the next day as I met up with Mr. Briney and Peeko to cast off for Slateport City. My pokemon were playing on the deck with Peeko and Mr. Briney was steering the boat. I ripped into a new bag of Pecha Berries I bought with the prize money I got from Brawley and dropped some in Peeko and Chrnos' Pokemon food.

"Ok! Lunch is served!" I said setting the poke food on the floor as Sheena came rushing in and started eating her food with mineral rocks mixed in.

"Well someone is hungry." Mr. Briney said entering the galley and sitting at the small table. Sheena paid him no attention and continued eating. Next Peeko and Chrnos came storming in with Sukob, Rukia, Abby, and Trey trailing behind. "So what did you make for us today Meena?"

"Steamed rice and Meatballs!" I answered serving him with a hill of rice and a few meatballs. We ate in silence, well if you count Sheena trying to steal some of Abby's lunch silence. Once the bickering was over, I looked out the window to see a large, old ship resting on the surface of the water.

"Mr. Briney? What is that?" I asked Mr. Briney.

"What's what?" he said as I pointed to the window. "Ah yes. That is the Abandoned Ship. One night it capsized into the high rocks and was then abandoned. No one knows how long it has been floating here but one thing is for sure, it's slowly filling with water." He explained

"Anyways, if we're near the Abandoned Ship that means we're not far from Slateport City." Mr. Briney stood up and walked back to man the wheel. I quickly cleaned up after our meal and walked out onto the deck where Peeko was flying overhead with Sheena and Abby chasing his shadow. Trey and Sukob were watching amusingly while Rukia and Chrnos dozed off in the shade. I leaned on the railing and looked out at the Abandoned Ship '_I wonder how long it has been abandoned…_' I pondered staring deeply at the ship's ruins. Suddenly two green flashes appeared in the darkness of the rubble. '_Wait those look like eyes…_' I thought trying to get a better view.

"Shed?" I heard Sukob's voice say.

"Wha? Ah! Oh Sukob, you startled me." I said as Sukob gave me a confused look. "Hey, did you sense anything over by the Abandoned Ship?" Sukob bobbed his body up and down. '_Hm, what could it be?_' I wondered as I followed Sukob back to deck where Trey, with Sheena on his shoulders, trying to catch the airborne Peeko.

**Along the Slateport City shoreline…**

"Ok Meena, just ask if you need a ride!" Mr. Briney said as Abby and I waved back.

"Wingull gull!" Peeko cried waving goodbye.

"Seeya Mr. Briney, Peeko!" I said walking into the city with Abby waving with her tail. It was early sunset, but we still had enough time to deliver the parcel from Devon. We made a quick stop at the Pokemon Center so we could learn the whereabouts of Captain Stern.

"Hello there, what do you need?" Nurse Joy said when I approached the front desk.

"Yes, do you know where I can find a person named Captain Stern? I have to deliver something to him." I said as Abby strained to put her front paws on the counter.

"Usually he's at Stern's Shipyard, so I'd check there." Nurse Joy replied.

"Um, ok. So where is it?" I asked as Abby once again sweatdropped at my denseness.

"It's near the docks, a two-story building I believe." She directed as Abby and I left the Pokemon Center and made our way back to the docks.

"It's getting late. We should hurry up." I thought aloud as we entered a large brown building that had many ships parked around it. Inside there were two men arguing over a table with what seems like a blueprint of a boat.

"Um, excuse me." I interrupted as the two men turned their attention to me.

"Oh sorry miss, but we're closed for the night." One of the men said walking towards me.

"Have you seen a person named Captain Stern? I have to deliver this parcel to him from Devon." I said taking out the simple black box.

"Ay, the last time we saw him, he was at the Oceanic Museum mate." The other said in a heavily accented voice sitting down.

"Thanks!" I said running from the doorframe of the building and towards the museum. '_I think I saw it on the way over here…_' I thought.

**In front of the Oceanic Museum…**

"Well here it is!" I said entering the small two-story building.

"Good Evening miss. It's 50 poke dollars to enter." The receptionist greeted.

"Oh um is Captain Stern here? I have to give him something." I asked.

"Ah yes. You must be the person he was waiting for. Please come in, he's on the second floor." she said as Abby and I entered the small museum, immediately sighting stairs. We climbed them and were greeted to the sight of a slender man looking intensely at an orange scale.

"Hmm…" he pondered.

"Um, Captain Stern?" I asked as he whirled around with a startled look on his face.

"Oh, you startled me. Yes, what may I do for you." He said regaining his posture and approaching me. He had round glasses, brown hair and eyes, and had a scruffy beard. He reminded me like Professor Birch except he was skinnier, shorter, and younger.

"Yeah I'm here to deliver a parcel from Devon." I said getting tired of saying that line.

"Oh thank you! I've been waiting ages for it!" Captain Stern said jumping for joy.

"_Not so fast_!" a voice said behind me. I whipped my head around to see two blue clad Team Aqua members.

"Team Aqua? What do you guys want?" I asked angrily as Abby barred her fangs.

"Hey look! It's that girl the boss wants so badly!" One of the thugs said pointing at me.

"Lets seize the goods and the girl." The other said sending out one of his pokemon while the first following his lead. The first sent out the evolved form of Poochyena, Mightyena and the second sent out a vicious fish called Carvanha. '_Whoa, like déjà vu. Team Aqua and Magma think the same sometimes…_' I said picking two pokeballs from my belt.

"Captain Stern, stand back!" I warned as he took a few steps back. "Ok Trey, Chrnos, I'm counting on you!" I called out my restless Combusken and Aron as they took their fighting positions. Mightyena growled and flared its nostrils, intimidating Trey and Chrnos.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Combusken, Trey and Aron, Chrnos **vs.** Team Aqua Thugs' Mightyena and Carvanha

**Battle Begin!**

"Carvanha use Water Pulse on her Combusken!" One of the thugs ordered as Carvanha shot a high-pressure water attack at Trey.

"Trey use Flamethrower to counter. Chrnos use Metal Claw on Mightyena!" I ordered. Trey shot a burning hot Flamethrower at the oncoming water attack resulting in an explosion of dust. Chrnos used this time to ambush Mightyena with a slash of its glowing front paw. Mightyena yelped in pain as Chrnos backed away.

"Mightyena use Crunch on Aron!" the other thug commanded. Mightyena shook off the pain and came charging at Chrnos.

"Chrnos use Iron Defense and Trey use Sky Uppercut to counter for him!" I quickly ordered as Chrnos' body turned metallic silver and deflected the jaws of Mightyena.

"Carvanha use Screech!" the first thug ordered as Carvanha released an earsplitting screech. Trey stopped in his tracks and covered his ears while Aron was winced in pain. Mightyena didn't seem to be affected and prepared for another attack.

"Ah! Chrnos use Metal Sound!" I ordered hardly thinking because my head throbbed. Chrnos countered the horrible sound with an even worse screech and Trey and I hardly even noticed. Mightyena and Carvanha, however, winced at the screech as well as the Team Aqua thugs. "Trey now use Fire Spin on both pokemon and when the fire goes down, Chrnos use Take Down on Carvanha!" I commanded. Trey released two spirals of flames, one right after the other. The flames engulfed Mightyena and Carvanha and Mightyena knocked out from painful burns. Carvanha however survived the attack but soon knocked out by a reckless charge from Chrnos.

"Looks like we won!" I cheered as Chrnos and Trey hopped back to me.

"Grr, the boss won't like this…" the one grunt said as they returned their worn out pokemon. Then suddenly a cloud of thick smoke engulfed the room and the thugs made their escape.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Captain Stern thanked shaking my hand vigorously. "Oh and I don't even know the name of my savior!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, my name is Meena Yuki from Petalburg City. This is Abby, Trey, and Chrnos." I introduced pulling my hand away from Captain Stern's grip of death. "Oh before I forget…" I reached into my red knapsack and took out the plain black box that Team Aqua tried so hard to get.

"Yes, thank you!" he said excitedly, taking the box.

"What did you want delivered so badly anyway?" I asked as he opened the box. Inside was a green tooth stained with seaweed and rocks.

"It is a Deep Sea Tooth but with odd coloration. Right now I just finished research on the Deep Sea Scale and concluded that I will learn more from an oddly colored tooth." He stated showing me the orange scale he was examining. "I've also concluded that shiny pokemon are somehow connected to the tooth and scale."

"Really? Because all of my pokemon are shiny." I said as Captain Stern gapped at me.

"I thought that you had dumb luck catching three shinnies, but six?" he asked me examining my pokemon.

"Seven if you count Barley at Professor Birch's…" I replied as Captain Stern stopped examining Chrnos.

"Meena, I'll tell you what. How about I give you the Deep Sea Scale for going all the trouble of delivering the Deep Sea Tooth and saving me?" he offered.

"Oh no! I couldn't! I mean you're researching it!" I responded panicking as my pokemon sighed at my bashfulness.

"No really! It's better off if I give it to you. I have a hunch that you and the secrets of this scale are connected. Besides, I need to thank you." Captain Stern persisted as I gave in. I took the orange Deep Sea Scale and recalled my pokemon, descending to the first floor. The receptionist was hiding behind the counter, probably because of Team Aqua.

"It's late." Captain Stern said leading me outside. The sun had set and the starry sky flashed with lights.

"Well, we'd better get going!" I said looking at Abby.

"Be careful!" he said waving goodbye as we walked in the direction of the Pokemon Center.

And that is chappie 7 folks! I think that sucked. Do you think that sucked? It sucks.

Maddie: Ryu-chu, you're in denial...

Antwon: Word up!

Me: Shut up Antwonese and Mentally Challenged!

Nick: Look forward to Chapter 8.

Maddie, Antwon, and Me: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Nick: Oh me? I'm a Jedi Ninja like Luke Skywalker.

Me: Didn't he get cut down to size in the last movie?

Antwon: Yup... (watches last Star Wars movie)


	8. Cole, Pokemon Coordinator

**Author's Note:** Chappie 8 is up! I love doing these! Its better than playing video games! Ok not as good as playing video games but still!

Neko: Hi I'm Neko, the girl next door.

Maddie: No you're not.

Neko: Yes I am.

Nick: Just get on with the story...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I just don't want to be sued by Nintendo for saying shiny Eevees are cute. And shiny Absols, and shiny Torchicks, and...

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 8**

**Cole, Pokemon Co-ordinator**

"Ok, dig in!" I said as I dug into my breakfast of eggs and bacon. It was early the next morning in the cafeteria of the Pokemon Center. I decided to stay at Slateport City for one day to rest.

"Sableye!" Sheena said stuffing her face with food. Trey sighed at her gluttonous attitude and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Hm, let's see… We're gonna go explore around the city, stock up on supplies, and…" I thought aloud making a mental list.

"Sol!" Abby said as Sheena tried to devour her food.

"Well is everyone done?" I asked, nibbling on a piece of bacon. Sheena then devoured all of the bowls of poke food.

"Kirl…" Rukia said amazed at Sheena's iron stomach.

"I guess so…" I said trailing off as everyone gave Sheena evil glares.

**Roaming around the City…**

"Absol…" Abby wearily said. It was after breakfast and we were walking around the city.

"Oh don't worry Abby. I'll let you eat some of my lunch." I offered as Abby's eyes lit up.

"…_and another beautiful victory by Rena's Jigglypuff, Creampuff_!" I heard a voice announce behind me.

"Wha?" I said absentmindedly turning around to face a large wide screen television mounted on the roof of a large building.

"Yes, Rena Romano made a miraculous comeback victory with a Hyper Voice and Sing combination. She receives the Slateport City Ribbon for winning!" the hostess said showing a clip of a Jigglypuff using Sing and Hyper Voice at the same time against a dancing Ludicolo. Then an image of a young girl with light pink hair and violet eyes with a simple red dress receiving a small green ribbon flashed onto the screen.

"Wow I wonder what that was…" I thought aloud looked at Abby who was looking intensely at the monitor.

"_That was a Pokemon Contest_." A voice replied behind me. I turned around to see an older boy with flat, spiky orange hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a short-sleeved red button down shirt, green baggy jeans, and black and red shoes. "It's like a pokemon battle but you show your pokemon's beauty."

"Err…" I said looking at the new comer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Cole Stag. I'm a Pokemon Co-ordinator." He introduced holding out his hand.

"I'm Meena Yuki and this is Abby." I replied shaking his hand. "So what's a Pokemon Co-ordinator?"

"It's a person that trains their pokemon for Pokemon Contests." He answered.

"Oh I see! It sounds really fun, right?" I said looking at Abby who had a look of confusion on her face.

"Well do you want me to explain to you how it works?" he offered.

"Ok! It wouldn't hurt to try it." I replied cheerfully.

"Right but first this isn't really the place to discus the fact of the matter…" he said bashfully.

"Oh right…" I said as Abby and I sweatdropped.

**Sitting on a bench later…**

"Ok now onto ribbons…" Cole explained, finishing up on his explanation on appeals. It was a little past noon and Abby was sleeping on my lap while I listened intensely to Cole's explanation. "There are some contests that require you to have a certain number of ribbons to enter while some don't"

"Well that makes sense…" I said rubbing Abby's back.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something." He said.

"Ok, ask away!" I said pumping my fist into the air as Abby slightly stirred.

"How did you get a shiny pokemon? I've only heard rumors about them so I never thought they were real." Cole asked looking at the slightly snoring Abby.

"Well, I wouldn't call it luck or fate… but something weird is going on…" I said choosing my words carefully.

"Oh ok. If you don't really know, I doesn't matter." He said giving me a warm smile. I couldn't help to smile. Suddenly I heard a growling sound from my lap. Abby was wide-awake and turned over on her back, acting like a baby. She was whining and flailing her paws in the air.

"Oh yeah, I promised that I would share my lunch with you…" I said as Cole and I sweatdropped.

**At the Pokemon Center…**

"How do you like the food Sweets?" Cole asked his Bellossom, Sweets, who was sharing her lunch with another of Cole's pokemon, Belle the Delcatty.

"Bell som!" Sweets said taking a large bite of her food.

"Wow, your pokemon are so cool…" I said dreamily eying Cole's Pelipper and Breloom, Ace and Mach.

"I should say the same for your pokemon. They are well groomed." Cole praised looking at Rukia's sleek blue hair and Chrnos' shiny steel coat.

"Well I wouldn't say that…" I said bashfully.

"And I didn't expect you having six shiny pokemon." He said switching his gaze to Abby and Trey, eating their lunch peacefully while Sheena was devouring all of her food in the background with Sukob watching amazed.

"Actually I have seven. I can't forget little Barley at Professor Birch's!" I said giving Abby some of my lunch of eel and egg whom gladly shared with the others. Cole gave me a confused face.

"Oh, Barley is a Feebas I captured in Dewford City. She was attacking Professor Birch and barely destroyed his lab." I explained recalling the event. '_I still laugh when I remember it…_' I thought giggling at the memory. Cole had his face screwed up as if he was thinking.

"Hey did Barley have purple scales and blue fins?" he asked suddenly. I rested my chin on my hand, elbow on the table.

"Actually, yes she did. Why do you ask?" I replied wondering about his sudden curiosity

"Have you ever heard of a Pokemon Co-ordinator named Rena Romano?" Cole asked.

"Hm, I think she was the one who won that Pokemon Contest today…" I answered recalling an image of a young girl with light pink hair, violet eyes, and pale skin wearing a simple red dress.

"Well she used to have a shiny Feebas but she mysteriously doesn't use it anymore. I think she released it for some reason…" he said trailing off. '_Released Barley? But why…?_' I asked myself. '_She didn't seem like a cruel kind of person._' I looked at Rukia and Chrnos, who were trying to defend their lunch from the ever-hungry Sheena who was being held back by Mach and Trey.

"It doesn't matter if she did it or not. What matters is that she did it for a good cause." I said shifting my gaze back to Cole. "Well anyway will you help me with my techniques?" Cole plastered a stupid grin on his face.

"Of course! Let's go!" he said setting his foot on the table and pumping his fist into the air, making a stupid pose.

"Um, Cole? You're making a scene…" I said sweatdropping as everyone in the cafeteria turned his or her attention to Cole's outburst.

"Wha? Oh sorry!" he said bashfully, quickly putting his foot off the table and standing upright on solid ground.

**Outside on the Beach…**

"Ok Rukia, try spinning around while you use Confusion!" I said as Rukia successfully spun around a few times while picking up a few empty potion bottles I place in front of her.

"Wow you're improving." Cole said impressed as Rukia danced gracefully across the sand.

"Yup, yup! We'll get a hand of this in no time!" I said as Trey successfully formed his Fire Spin into a flat narrow cone, acting almost like a shield. "That was great Trey! Now what's next?"

"Well the only thing left is combinations." He said motioning Belle to come over.

"Alrighty, so what do we do?" I asked absentmindedly as Trey and Abby started to shake their heads while everyone just sweatdropped.

"You just use two attacks simultaneously. For example, Attract and Charm." Cole explained as Belle started to charm and flirt with Trey.

"So just use two attacks that are alike? That sounds easy!" I said closing Trey's overflowing beak and snapped my fingers in front of his love stricken eyes.

"Well then try it!" he said with a stupid grin plastered on his face. I pondered for a moment.

"Ok let's try this! Chrnos use Metal Claw; do a flip in the air, and finally Iron Tail." I explained squatting down in front of Chrnos whom was digging in the ground with Sheena.

"Aron!" he said happily, as I backed up to give him some room. His right front paw and stubby tail glowed. He then slashed the air with his paw, successfully flipped in the air, and forcefully slashed the air with his tail. However, there was a problem.

"Well we do need to do a little bit of practicing on that landing…" I said as Chrnos landed on his back, struggling to get up. Cole chuckled at the sight of Trey, Sheena, and I trying to get Chrnos back on his feet.

"It's getting late, we should head in now." Cole said looking at the setting sun.

"Huh? Really it is?" I asked finally getting Chrnos on his feet. I was so wrapped up with training my pokemon that I didn't keep track of the time. "Well ok that's enough for tonight guys."

**Back in the Pokemon Center…**

"I'm so full that I think I can go on without eating for three days!" I said patting my full tummy. Cole and I just gave Nurse Joy our pokemon to give them a once over. We were waiting in the lobby sitting on the comfortable seats.

"Just three days?" he asked expecting more.

"Well I'm a growing girl! I have to eat sometime to grow taller!" I replied crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yeah but there's no way you're gonna outgrow me!" Cole said proudly.

"So? That's because I'm a girl." I said as Nurse Joy approached us.

"Your pokemon are fully healed!" she said handing us each a trey with our pokeballs.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" I said taking my pokemon and handing her the trey.

"Yeah, what will we do with out you?" Cole said doing the same.

"Have a good evening." She said walking back to the main counter. I stood up from the plushy sofa and started walking to the videophone.

"Hey Meena. Who are you going to call?" Cole asked standing up from his comfortable armchair

"I'm going to trade in one of my pokemon so I can get to know Barley." I bluntly said dialing Professor Birch's number. It ringed once and then greeted by Professor Birch's face on the monitor.

"**Oh hello Meena, how are you this evening?**" he asked eating his dinner of instant ramen.

"Oh did I catch you during dinner? I'm sorry! I'll call in the morning then!" I said bashfully.

"**No, no! It's ok. So why did you call me?**" he replied quickly.

"Well I wondered if it ok if I switched on of my pokemon with Barley." I said relived that I didn't intrude on his time.

"**Of course! So which pokemon are you planning to send?**" he asked setting down his dinner.

"I'm planning to send Rukia." I said sending her out.

"**Ok then, I'll get Barley.**" He said running off screen. Rukia gave me a look of confusion.

"Rukia is it ok if I send you over to Professor Birch? I want to spend some time with Barley." I asked bending down to her size.

"Kirlia kir!" she said as I gave her a little hug.

"**Ok Meena! I got Barley.**" Professor Birch announced holding the ever-excited Barley.

"And I said goodbye to Rukia." I replied.

"**Now all you have to do is place Rukia's pokeball in the machine right next to the P.C. and let me do the rest.**" he instructed as I returned Rukia to her pokeball. I placed it in the half circle depression and turned back the monitor.

"Alrighty, we're set over here!" I said.

"**Ok beginning transport!**" Professor Birch announced as I looked back at Rukia's pokeball. The capsule glowed white and her pokeball disappeared. A few seconds later the capsule glowed white once more and another pokeball replaced Rukia's. "Alright, transfer complete! How are things on your end?" I took the new pokeball and released what ever was inside.

"Everything is A ok!" I said picking up the released Barley.

"**And everything here is ok as well.**" Professor Birch said holding up Rukia.

"Ok, you be good for Professor Birch Rukia!" I said disconnecting the line while Rukia's goodbye trailed off. "Oh that reminds me! I have to let Abby out!" I grabbed Abby's pokeball from my belt and sent her out.

"Absol sol!" Abby said, relived that I didn't forget to let her out.

"Hey Meena!" Cole called me over.

"What is it?" I asked approaching him with the confused Barley in my arms.

"I want to give you something, here." He said giving me a cubic tube with a pokeball top. "It's a Pokeblock case. It holds treats that are shaped like blocks."

"Oh I can't accept this! I mean it still has some Pokeblocks in it!" I said panicking as Abby and Barley shook their heads.

"It's ok. That's an extra one and I made so many that I had to put them in the extra one." He explained quickly calming me down.

"Ok then! Well we should be getting to bed! Good night!" I said running to the dorms as Cole quietly said good night.

**In Pokemon Center Dorm Room…**

"Well the introductions are over so I guess we should get some shut eye!" I said as Barley said hello to my other pokemon.

"Combusken busk!" Trey said as I sat on the bed.

"You can stay up if you want Trey but we're gonna get a head start tomorrow morning and I don't want you tired." I said fiddling with my newly acquired Pokeblock Case. "I wonder how this works…" The top was jammed close so I was trying to get the top open. "Oh here we go-Ah!" Blue and indigo Pokeblocks came flying out of the container and shot into Barley's open mouth.

"Bas!" she said choking on the several cubes in her mouth.

"Oh Barley! I'm so sorry!" I said taking her from her position on the desk and trying to work the blocks down her throat.

"Feebas…" she sighed with relief, swallowing the Pokeblocks.

"Oh I should be more careful next time!" I said crying, cuddling Barley.

"Shed, shed…" Sukob said trying to grab my attention.

"What is it-Oh oops…"I said sweatdropping as Barley fainted in my arms. " Well we all need to sleep anyway!" Trey stood up and turned off the lights as I climbed into bed, laying Barley to the side. Abby climbed up as well and curled up at the foot of the bed. Trey sat up against the wall as Chrnos slept near the window on the floor while Sheena and Sukob crept outside for their nightly outing.

"Good night…" I said drifting off to sleep.

And that my friends is a wrap. Now I will go and get an Aron that knows Endeavor because I love doing that attack with my Swellow.

Nick: Is it possible for a Steel/Rock type to learn that move it was learnt by a Flying type?

Neko: Yes it is. Endeavor is a Normal type move.

Antwon: So what does it do?

Maddie: I think it does the same thing as Flail, it does more damage if your health is low.

Antwon: What? That sucks.

Me: Not if you have Endure, then your Deoxys will be in trouble. And with the hold item Salac Berry to increase my Speed, I can finish off anymore of your Legendaries!

Neko: Look forward to chappie 9! (watches me and Antwon argue about his Deoxys is better than my Absol.)


	9. Abby's Past

**Author's Note:** Good morning America! Here's Chappie 9 peps! This is the turning point! The TURNING POINT! Or thats what I think...

Patrick: What do you think?

Maddie: This is Patrick, my Boyfriend

Anwton and Neko: Really? I thought you two were just friends?

Nick and Me: Moving on...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I just own the OCs and my fanfic. And maybe my shiny Drowzee whom I erased in Crysal Version because I wanted a Lugia along with my level 100 Typhlosion, level 86 Espeon and my other Eeveevolutions. **NOOOOO! FLAMEQUIL! BRIGHT! SMOKESCREEN! MIDNIGHT! **(goes on and on about past pokemon)

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 9**

**Abby's Past**

"The next contest is in Verdanturf Town, so I'll be expecting you there." Cole said outside of the Pokemon Center.

"Ok mom!" I replied since he was acting so mother like.

"I still have a few things to do here so you probably won't see me for a couple days." He said ignoring my comment.

"Um, Cole? Can I skip the speech and get going before it gets dark?" I asked as Abby and I sweatdropped.

"Oh sorry! Well then, seeya!" he said as Abby and I walked towards the north exit.

**Traveling along Cycling Road…**

It has been a few minutes since we left Slateport City and it was pretty quiet. Too quiet.

"Abby, do you think something is up?" I asked her, suspicious of the eerie silence.

"Ab…" she said trailing off. So far, we didn't encounter any wild pokemon and I felt more suspicious.

"Well anyway, we won't get lost will we?" I said trying to shed some light on the situation. Abby sweatdropped.

"_Hey you!_" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw a younger girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail, red eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a black jacket, a short red skirt, and black combat boots. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" I was a little taken back by her request but recovered quickly.

"Um, ok…" I said accepting her challenge but Abby was acting very weird. She hid behind my legs, slightly shaking.

"Get out here Mightyena!" she said taking a pokeball from her belt and sending out a black canine.

"How about it Abby? You feel like a little spar?" I asked her behind my legs but she shook her head. "Hm, ok then!" I took Barley's pokeball from my belt and sent her out.

"Ha! You think that an ugly little fish is going to stand a chance against my Mightyena. Think again!" the girl said. Her Mightyena snorted a laugh.

"Who are you? I barely even now you and you're mocking my pokemon!" I asked.

"I'm Regret Fubuki, the strongest trainer alive! And I guess I can waste my time to learn the name of the loser…" she replied utterly proud of herself.

"I'm Meena Yuki and this is Abby." I introduced moving out of the way so she could see Abby.

"WHAT? You're still alive?" she said astonished when she saw Abby.

"What are you talking about?" I said as Abby tensed up and seemed more frightened than before.

"That worthless little Absol you have. She used to be mine." Regret said bitterly. I turned to look at the frightened Abby.

"Is this true?" I asked her softly as she nodded her head. "Aw, it's ok. I'm not mad at for that!" Abby raised her head, her eyes showing the slightest flicker of hope.

"Ha! She couldn't beat herself out of a paper bag! She is so worthless she lost of this snotty beginner!" Regret said evilly and that was enough to make Abby run off.

"Abby! Wait!" I called but she was too far away to hear.

"See she doesn't even listen to her trainer!" she pointed out.

"What type of pokemon did he use?" I asked.

"He used a weak little Dustox! Why are you asking?" she snapped.

"Um, don't you know that Dark pokemon are weak against Bug type attacks?" I asked as her face was full of rage.

"Who cares! She was weak and thats that! You're not running away are you?" she replied as I looked back in the direction Abby ran away.

"No, so lets get this over with…" I said as Barley started to focus.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Feebas, Barley **vs.** Regret's Mightyena

**Battle Begin!**

"Barley, jump into the stream!" I said motioning to the body of water beside us. Barley hopped towards the moving water and successfully submerged in the blue.

"Mightyena use Double Team at the bank!" Regret ordered. Mightyena ran to the bank of the stream and started to make illusions of him.

"Barley strife downstream and use Dragonbreath!" I called out as a green flamethrower was shot out of the water and at the line of illusions. Not long after, the real Mightyena was hit and the rest of the illusions faded away.

"Mightyena use Sand-attack on the water!" Regret said as Mightyena stood up shakily. '_He must have gotten paralyzed…_' I thought looking at the hurt Mightyena kicking sand at the water with his back legs. The sand fell into the stream, making it difficult for Barley to see and breathe.

"Barley come up close and use Dragonbreath again!" I ordered. A small shadow appeared near the bank and the submerged Barley resurfaced, giving Mightyena a Dragonbreath in the face. Mightyena howled in pain and knocked out from paralysis.

"What? I lost? That's not possible!" Regret said astonished as she recalled her unconscious Mightyena. "Grr, this isn't the last time you'll see me Meena Yuki. Just you wait!" She turned heel and ran the opposite direction. I completely ignored her and called out all of my pokemon.

"Everyone we have to look for Abby! She ran away and I'm worried about her!" I briefly explained as Barley started to swim up stream, beginning her search. Chrnos searched in the thick bushes, trying to sniff out Abby's scent. Sukob floated around the area, looking high and low. Trey, Sheena, and I started to call to Abby on foot, traversing the thick grass.

**Hours later…**

"Abby! Where are you?" "Sableye eye sab!" "Combusk com en!" It has been a few hours after Abby's disappearance and still no luck. We all skipped lunch and continued looking. By the growling of my stomach, I could tell she was hungry. Suddenly, we heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Aron ar!" Chrnos said motioning for use to follow.

"Huh? You found Abby?" I said with some hope. Chrnos nodded his small head and started to lead the way through the thick bush. We cut through the bush and followed Chrnos, whom was walking towards the sound of rushing water. After cutting through several more bushes and thick grass, we were greeted to the sight of a small tree right next to a stream with a small ball of fur cuddled up under it. Barley was in the stream with Sukob hovering above the water.

"Abby!" I called out, running to the base of the tree with everyone trailing behind. "Oh Abby I was so worried!" I sat down beside her and scratching her back. She raised her head showing her dull, puffy blue eyes.

"Absol…" she said under her breath looking at the ground ashamed.

"Sableye!" Sheena tried to cheer Abby up with a handstand but failed horribly falling on her bum.

"See Abby? Sheena was worried too. In fact we all were, right?" I said as everyone agreed with me. However, Abby still had her eyes glued to the ground. Sukob floated towards her while Barley struggled to get on the bank but she ended up jumping too high and crashing into Sukob. Sukob came down with a crash landing, crashing into Sheena, who crashed into Trey, who nearly crashed into Chrnos, whom just go out of the way. Instead, he crashed into me and Chrnos got on top of the dog pile just for keeps.

"Bas?" Barley said hopping over next to Abby as I struggled to get the immense weight off my back. Sukob weighed practically zip, Sheena weighed around 20 pounds, Trey weighed about 40 pounds, and Chrnos weighed over 100 pounds.

"This is painful…" I said, as Abby couldn't help to snicker a little. "Someone please help me! I'm on the bottom of the dog pile and it weighs more than I do!" Chrnos, Sukob, Sheena, and Trey got off me as I stood up and stretched my aching body.

"Absol sol…" Abby said rubbing her soft mane against my leg. I crouched down to her size.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked as she nodded her head. "Y'know there's no need to be afraid of Regret. You can just imagine her as a cranky Muk, all ugly and stuff." Sheena and Trey started to act out a scene where a cranky old Muk was eating everything in sight, terrorizing everything with its ugliness and the only one who could stop it was a heroic Absol. Just watching Sheena act out the part of the Muk made me hungry. Suddenly, Abby's stomach growled.

"Oh that reminds us… We skipped lunch…" I said as Sheena and I clutched our stomachs as Barley, Chrnos, and Sukob sweatdropped. Trey and Abby just shook their heads.

**After setting up Camp…**

"Alrighty! Dinner is served!" I announced as Sheena came rushing from playing with Trey and Chrnos. The sun was starting to set and I settled myself on a log that Sukob found in the bush. Abby rushed to her food with Barley on her back while Sukob, Trey, and Chrnos lagged behind. Sheena began to devour her food like always and started to steal some from Trey and Sukob. '_Regret Fubuki… Who is she anyway? I need to teach her a lesson someday…_' I thought quietly eating my cup of instant ramen watching Trey and Chrnos fend off the ever-hungry Sheena. '_I wonder what she did to freak Abby out. Oh well, at least I know something about her._' I smiled as I stood up to help Abby and Sukob restrain Sheena while Barley watched in amazement. However, what I didn't know was that two green eyes were watching my every movement.

That's a wrap peoples! I thought that was short, was that short? It was short.

Maddie: Ryu-chu you are-

Me: A genius!

Patrick: No Fruit Loops, she was about to say that you are-

Neko: A Cereal Brand?

Maddie and Patrick: NO WHAT WE ARE TRYING TO SAY IS THAT YOU ARE -

Antwon: A really weird person who is in denial?

Nick: Look forward to Chapter 10. No what they are trying to say is that Ryu-chu is a short person. But she's still taller than Neko dispite being so short.

Me and Neko: GEE THANKS NICK OUR _best_ FRIEND...

Antwon: Jedi Ninja...

Maddie: He didn't say that you were short Antwon...

Me: No he's just facing reality and saying he's short.


	10. Thunder City

**Author's Note:** Chappie 10 is up peps, believe it! I am now suffering because 4Kids named my favorite character in the dubbed version of Yugioh GX Edo Phoenix to Aster Phoenix. Whaaa!

Maddie and Patrick: YOU'RE IN DENIAL!

Neko: Everyone is...

Antwon and Nick: ...going to sue 4Kids!

Me: Um... Let's just get this over with crew...

Neko and Maddie: HAI! BELIEVE IT!

Nick: Naruto flamers...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places and/or plot lines. And on a side note, I do not own Edo Phoenix. If I did, I would call him Ed instead of Aster. And/or sue 4Kids because I'm short on cash that I have to spend on Pokemon Games. Also I do like Naruto just not Naruto's punchline in the dubbed version. BELIEVE IT!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 10**

**Thunder City**

"Yay! We made it!" I cheered as Abby sweatdropped at my cheerfulness in the morning. We arrived in Mauville City early that morning and I was eagerly awaiting my next gym battle. I practically ran all the way to the Pokemon Center with Abby trailing behind. "Now lets get you guys a once over!"

"Good morning! What do you need?" Nurse Joy greeted as I approached the front counter.

"Can you give my pokemon a once over?" I asked her.

"Sure, just put your pokeballs on the trey." She instructed putting a trey on the counter. I placed all six of my pokeballs from my belt on the trey as Nurse Joy took it and gave it to the nearest Chansey.

"Will you please wait for a few moments…" she said motioning to the lobby.

**In front of the Mauville City Gym…**

After my pokemon were fully healed, I felt as though we were ready to take on the Gym Leader. '_Okie dokie, here we go!_' I thought as Abby and I walked through the double doors. Inside there was a maze of passages.

"Ab…" Abby said amazed at the complexity of the gym.

"Oh I've gotta feeling that we're gonna get lost!" I said with fake tears as Abby just sighed. We began walking through the passageway on the right and after awhile things started to get quiet, too quiet. Abby mostly lead the whole way since she didn't want us to be lost but seemed to get us lost anyway.

"Abby, do you think we're lost?" I asked her as we came to a fork. Abby just sighed. Suddenly we heard a loud roar from behind us and turned to see a large four-legged pokemon with saber teeth and a lighting bolt tail.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" I said taking my unused Pokedex.

"_Raikou, the Thunder Pokemon. Not much is known._" The monotone voice said as I put it away.

"Aw! You're so cute!" I said running up to Raikou and petting it. "Huh? Why does it feel all cold and hard?" Abby sighed at my denseness.

"**_BWHAHAHAHA!_**" A voice said behind Abby laughed as 'Raikou' became limp.

"What's so funny?" I asked absentmindedly approaching the outburst. Standing in front of us was a plump old man with white hair and beard, wearing a long sleeved brown sweatshirt with yellow pants.

"Oh I'm sorry! I just had to laugh at that performance with my Raikou robot." He said finally stopped laughing. '_Robot…?_' I thought looking back at the Raikou I thought was real. '_No wonder it felt so cold and hard…_'

"Well then, who are you mister?" I asked as Abby nodded in agreement.

"I am Wattson, the leader of this gym." He introduced happily.

"I'm Meena Yuki and this is Abby." I said as Abby said her little hello. "Hey, why do you have a robot in the gym?" Wattson laughed.

"Why I think it's hilarious, you know putting some joy into my gym." He explained.

"Ok, I guess that's a suitable answer…" I said sweatdropping. "But anyway, can I challenge you to a battle?"

"Well of course! Let's go!" he said leading the way to the battlefield.

**On the Battlefield…**

"This will be a three-on-three pokemon battle, no time limits. The trainer may shift pokemon but the leader may not." The referee announced as Wattson and I took our positions on the flat dirt battlefield.

"Bwhaha! Let us get this over with! Magnemite!" Wattson called out as a silver pokemon with two magnets to the side emerged.

"Okie dokie lets go Chrnos!" I said releasing my restless Aron.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Aron, Chrnos **vs.** Gym Leader Wattson's Magnemite

**Battle Begin!**

"Magnemite use Swift!" Wattson ordered as Magnemite sprayed star shaped rays at Chrnos.

"Chrnos use Protect then Mud-slap!" I quickly commanded. Chrnos surrounded himself with a green barrier as the star shaped rays bounced off. He then started kicking mud at Magnemite with his back legs, reducing Magnemite's accuracy.

"Magnemite use Thunder Wave!" Wattson said. Static electricity was shot at Chrnos from Magnemite's body.

"Chrnos use Iron Defense!" I said as Chrnos' body turned metallic silver and Magnemite's weak jolt of electricity bounced off. "Now, use Metal Sound!" Chrnos produced a horrible screech causing Wattson and Magnemite to wince in pain.

"Magnemite use Sonicboom to counter!" Wattson said covering his ears. Magnemite recovered quickly and launched shock waves from its two magnets. The attack hit Chrnos head on, even though it didn't do very much damage.

"Chrnos use Take Down and switch to Mud-slap when you get close enough!" I ordered as Chrnos started a reckless charge towards Magnemite.

"Magnemite use Swift!" Wattson said. Magnemite sprayed star shaped rays at Chrnos but that wasn't enough to stop him. When he was about a few inches way, he started to kick mud at Magnemite. It fell to the ground and tried to get up but the mud was weighing it down.

"Magnemite is unable to battle. Aron wins." The referee announced as Wattson returned his worn out Magnemite.

"You did great buddy." He praised taking another pokeball from his belt. "Let's see you handle my Voltorb!" A pokemon, almost identical to a pokeball, emerged on his side of the field.

"Chrnos, do you feel like another round?" I asked my Aron. He just nodded his head.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Aron, Chrnos **vs.** Gym Leader Wattson's Voltorb

**Battle Begin!**

"Ok let's start with Harden!" I said as Chrnos started to tighten his muscles.

"Voltorb use Spark!" Wattson ordered as Voltorb charged with static electricity jumping off.

"Chrnos use Iron Defense!" I said as Chrnos turned metallic silver and Voltorb's electrified tackle bounced off. "Now use Take Down!" Chrnos reared on his back legs and started a reckless charge towards Voltorb.

"Voltorb use Rollout!" Wattson said as Voltorb rolled vigorously towards the charging Chrnos. They inched closer and closer until they collided. That resulted in a cloud of dust leaving us to see who came on top. The dust cleared and we were greeted to the sight of Voltorb and Chrnos knocked out from the impact.

"Voltorb and Aron are unable to battle. It's a draw." The referee announced as we returned our unconscious pokemon.

"You did great Voltorb." Wattson praised as I quietly praised Chrnos. "Well Meena I'm on my final pokemon but that doesn't mean anything. Let's go Magneton!" A pokemon that looked like three Magnemites stuck together emerged as I took a pokeball from my belt.

"I sure hope I know what I'm doing Abby…" I said looking at Abby who just looked at me with confusion. "Come on out Sheena!" Sheena emerged from her pokeball and took the spotlight.

"Bwhaha! That is amazing! How were you able to catch three shinnies?" Wattson asked.

"Um, I'll tell you after the battle…" I said as Sheena, Abby, and I sweatdropped.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Sableye, Sheena **vs.** Gym Leader Wattson's Magneton

**Battle Begin!**

"Magneton use Supersonic!" Wattson said as Magneton emitted strange sound waves at Sheena.

"Sheena use Detect!" I ordered as Sheena's pink eyes flashed and the attack went through her. "Now use Confuse Ray!" A ball of black energy appeared before Sheena's arms and successfully inflicted confusion on Magneton.

"Magneton try to snap out of it!" Wattson called out to the confused Magneton.

"Alrighty, Sheena use Faint Attack!" I said. Sheena motioned Magneton to come closer, quite easily since it was confused. She then slashed at it as Magneton approached.

"Magneton try Spark!" Wattson ordered as Magneton snapped out of confusion and charged with an electrified tackle.

"Sheena, Fake Out!" I commanded. Sheena faked charging at Magneton and stepped to the side at the last second. Magneton flinched as Sheena slashed at it with sharp claws.

"Magneton use Thunder Wave!" Wattson ordered as it released a weak jolt of electricity.

"Sheena use Detect again!" I said as Sheena's pink eyes flashed once more, as the spark went through her. "Now use Faint Attack!" Sheena motioned Magneton to come closer and backstabbed it with a vicious slash. Magneton knocked out at the point of impact.

"Magneton is unable to battle. The winner is Meena Yuki from Petalburg City." The referee declared as Sheena, Abby, and I jumped for joy.

"You did it!" I cheered hugging Sheena's tiny body while Abby congratulated her.

"Bwhaha! That was one of the most entertaining battles ever! You deserve this Dynamo Badge!" Wattson said approaching us with his worn out Magneton trailing behind.

"Yeah, we got a Dynamo Badge!" I said pumping my fist in the air as Sheena and Abby followed my lead. Suddenly a growl came from Sheena's stomach. "That means its lunch time, right?" Wattson laughed as Abby and Magneton sweatdropped.

**In the Pokemon Center Cafeteria…**

"Itadakimas!" I said digging into my lunch of curry and rice. Sheena immediately started devouring her pokemon food while Trey and Abby just shook their heads.

"So Meena, how did you get more than three shiny pokemon?" Wattson said over his green salad. His pokemon were eating along side Chrnos and Sukob whom were watching Sheena eat her food.

"Well, I can't tell you much except that it seemed like I attracted them." I said looking at Trey and Abby who were deep in conversation with Barley. "And it seems like I attracted unwanted attention as well."

"What do you mean about that?" he asked.

"Do you know Team Aqua and Magma?" I replied giving Trey some of my curry.

"Bwhaha! Of course I do! They always cause trouble around here!" Wattson replied.

"Well, it seems like they want shiny pokemon for some reason because they're trying so hard to get me." I said looking at Magneton, Magnemite, and Voltorb who were laughing at the sight of Barley and Abby protecting their food from Sheena.

"Really? Don't you think it's dangerous to travel with them tracking you down?" he asked

"Yeah sometimes I do but I don't want to stop my journey for my safety! I practically risk my head everyday, getting lost in caves, stepping into wild pokemon territory, the whole nine miles!" I explained as Sheena lunged at Barley's poke food. "Even meal times are risky!"

The End, not! It has just begun peps! There are like **40** more chapters to type so good bye life and hello reality!

Antwon: Who said you had a life in the first place?

Neko: She did.

Maddie: Figures...

Me: Look forward to probably the longest chapter EVER Chappie 11

Patrick: Dude it took you like three days to type it. Not to mention that you have to cut it in half so you don't bore half of the world with it.

Nick: But it won't help you save money on car insurence!

Me: What does this have to do with fanfiction?

Antwon: Absol-utely nothing.

Me: **NOT** funny! My Milotic and Skarmory still pwns! Go Hidden Power!


	11. Let the Appeals Begin! Part 1

**Author's Note:** This is Chappie 11 folks, the LONGEST chapter EVER! Or thats what I think.

Antwon: Dude this is over 6000 words...

Me: So that's why I'm cutting it in half!

Nick: What do you do in your spare time Ryu-chu?

Me: Play Pokemon.

Maddie and Neko: Figures...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I just writing this outrageously long fanfic about appeals. P.S. I do own a Barley in real life but the only difference is that shes not shiny. Actually I have all of these pokemon but they all aren't shiny. The only shinnies I've ever had was a purple Drowzee and a red Gyrarados. Actually almost everyone who played Crystal Version has a red Gyrarados...

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 11**

**Let the Appeals Begin! Part 1**

"Breakfast time!" I said at the top of my lungs as I bit into a sandwich. The early sun was glistening over the horizon and my three acquired gym badges sparkled on my chain. We were having a picnic on route 117, enjoying the fresh air before we traversed to Verdanturf Town. As usual, Sheena came rushing to her food and started to devour everything in sight. Everyone else managed to get to his or her food before Sheena ate it all.

"Well, today is the Pokemon Contest guys!" I said checking my Pokenav for the latest announcements. "Let's do our best!" Abby and Sukob cheered.

"Look out!" I heard a voice say to the side as ultrasonic waves came shooting overhead.

"Wha? Get down!" I said ducking down covering my head as everyone followed my lead. "What was that?"

"Sorry!" I heard the same voice say as I turned to see a certain spiky headed boy bowing with a Pelipper, Breloom, Delcatty, and Bellossom lagging behind.

"Cole?" I asked absentmindedly. He stopped bowing and stood upright to reveal that he was indeed Cole Stag.

"Huh? Meena? Oh I'm so sorry!" he apologized bowing vigorously. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Um, Abby? I'm I like this sometimes?" I whispered to Abby whom just nodded. "Well anyway, how are you Cole?"

"Oh I'm fine, what about you? How's your training?" he replied sitting down while his pokemon started a conversation with my pokemon.

"Never better except the fact that I haven't been able fit very much contest training." I said bashfully. "So, what was those sound waves just then?"

"I was trying to get some early contest training with Ace when Mach or Sweets or something intimidated him to use Water Pulse and it happened to cross your path." He explained looking at Ace who paid him no attention.

"Hey Cole? Can we fit in a little contest training together?" I asked finishing my sandwich. Cole eyes lit up with excitement.

"Sure we'll start-" he started to say but his stomach growled. "Oh yeah… we didn't eat breakfast…" I giggled a bit then offered some of my sandwiches.

**After Breakfast…**

"Ok Barley, do the same thing Ace does!" I said as Barley watched closely at Ace who was performing a Water Pulse attack. Ace puffed up is pouch like beak and forcefully sprayed a high-pressure jet stream from his mouth. "Give it a try Barley." Barley puffed out her cheeks and sprayed a small, but powerful high-pressure water gun almost identical to Ace's. "That's it! You almost got it!" I praised at I looked at Cole who was brushing Belle's fur coat with a small brush.

"What are you up to?" I asked with Barley in my arms and Ace hovering behind.

"I'm making sure Belle has no tangles in her fur so it can stay nice and soft." He explained not even looking up. Abby then rubbed my leg with her soft fur.

"Hm? You want me to brush your fur too?" I asked bending down to her size, eying Sheena and Trey who were playing the Super Absol game with Sweets and Mach while Sukob and Chrnos watched from the shadows of a tree.

"Absol sol!" she said as I put down Barley who happily hopped away to join Sukob and Chrnos. I reached into my knapsack and took out a simple hand brush that my sister May threw in with lots of other random stuff. Abby positioned herself in front of me as I knelt down and started to brush her slightly tangled mane.

"Tell me if I hit knot, ok?" I asked her as she just sighed with relief. Belle started a conversation with Abby as they both laughed.

"Hey what are you ladies talking about?" Cole said eying the giggling pokemon.

"They're talking about girl stuff, things that you men don't understand." I defended for Abby and Belle as they nodded in agreement. Cole looked at me with a look of confusion but just shrugged it off.

"So I heard Rena is entering the Verdanturf Pokemon Contest." Cole said drifting off.

"Really! Oh, I can't wait to meet her then!" I said excitedly as Abby just sighed and continued to speak to Belle.

"Huh? You're actually happy to meet her? Why?" he questioned. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes I do remember that she probably abandoned Barley but we don't know that for sure. Either way it would be rude to judge people before you got to know them!" I replied with a smile. "How would you feel if I judged you as a snotty, mean person before I actually got to know you?" Cole closed his eyes as if he was thinking.

"Yeah I guess you're right. It would be mean." He said standing up with the brush in hand. "Well we should get ourselves registered before it's too late!" I nodded my head.

**In the Verdanturf Town Pokemon Center…**

"So remind me again on why we have to do this." I said as Cole, Abby and I approached the front counter of the Pokemon Center.

"We have to get you registered for a Contest Pass. Without it, you can't participate in a contest." Cole explained as the nurse turned away from her work.

"Hello, I overheard that someone here needs a Contest Pass." Nurse Joy greeted. We nodded.

"I'm the one who needs it." I said as the nurse sat back down at the computer and brought up a registration form.

"I'm going to need your Pokedex so I can fill out the information." She said. I dug into my pockets, took out my Pokedex, and gave it to Nurse Joy. She then connected my Pokedex to the computer by a cable and downloaded my information. The monitor displayed registration form was then suddenly filled with my bio and picture.

"Ok, now will you wait a few moments so I can register you into the contest community?" she asked as she sent the form to be registered. My eyes wandered off into space while I waited. It felt like hours when really it was a few minutes. Suddenly I saw a pink head fly through they sliding doors while a group of boys were laughing hysterically after the blur. '_Who was that?_' I asked myself as Abby looked in the direction I was looking at.

"Miss? Your registration is finished. Here is your Contest Pass." Nurse Joy said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh thanks!" I said taking the green laminated card she was holding out.

"Well, lets get a move on then." Cole said ushering me outside, past the group of laughing boys. '_I wonder who they're laughing about…_' I thought to myself. Abby, who seemed to read my mind, gave me a comforting smile.

"Ok then, let's do our best!" I said following Cole who was walking ahead.

**In front of the Verdanturf Pokemon Contest Hall…**

"Hello there! Would you like to participate in the Pokemon Contest today?" the receptionist said as we approached the front desk.

"Yes, we would like to." Cole said as he took out his Contest Pass.

"Ok, let me see your Contest Pass please." She asked as we gave her our passes. She scanned them as our information appeared on the computer monitor. "Meena Yuki from Petalburg City and Cole Stag from Slateport City am I right?" she asked clarifying our identity.

"Yup that's us!" I replied. The receptionist confirmed our entry.

"What pokemon are you planning to use?" she prompted.

"I'm planning to use my Delcatty, Belle." Cole answered as I pondered for a moment.

"Then I'll use my Feebas, Barley." I replied. The receptionist typed up the information as Barley and Belle's information appeared.

"Is this correct?" she asked making sure the information was correct. I looked at the screen and saw that Barley's picture was sporting her purple scales instead of the regular brown scales. _'Must be the data from my Pokedex..._' I thought.

"Yeah it is." Cole replied as the woman confirmed the information and printed out two tickets.

"This is your appeal lineup number. You have to show this to the guard to enter the waiting room. Good luck!" she instructed pointing to a door where a man in dark blue clothing stood.

"Hm, I wonder why we have to show the guard our numbers…" I thought aloud approaching the man.

"They don't want gatecrashers ruining the event. The contests go live on air so if something goes wrong, they can fix it." Cole said as my face went pale.

"Go live on air?" I said looking at him.

"Oops, I forgot to mention that tiny detail…" he said bashfully.

"Oh, well it's not like I'm used to it. You have to get used to blackmailing camera crews when you're the daughter of Norman…" I said calming down while Cole gapped at me.

"**YOU'RE** the daughter of Norman!" he asked as I showed the guard my ticket.

"Whoops, it looks like I forgot to mention that a tiny little detail too." I said as Cole flashed his ticket at the guard as he let us in. The waiting room was just like a little lobby but with television screens mounted at the corners of the room. There were trainers sitting on the couches and chairs nervously grooming their pokemon while there was some calmly leaning on the walls.

"Well anyway, what number did you get?" Cole asked flashing his ticket, which showed a number 10 on it.

"Hm, let's see…" I said examining my ticket, showing the number 13.

"13? Man you must be unlucky." He said looking at my ticket.

"Well, I wouldn't consider myself as unlucky but since you'll be finish before I do can you look after Abby?" I asked as he looked down at Abby.

"Sure, no problem." He said as was sat on a plushy sofa, waiting for the contest to begin.

**Meanwhile in the Yuki Household...**

May was surfing channels on the television while Max sat beside her protesting that it was his turn to watch T.V.

"Sis, it's my turn!" Max protested trying to take away the remote control from his older sister's hands.

"No way Max! I just started my turn!" May replied as they fought for control.

"If Meena was here she would let us both watch!" Max said trying to end the dispute as if she would.

"Yeah, but big sis isn't here!" May pointed out trying to pull the remote away from his grasp. They played tug of war with the remote for a while until it slipped from their grasps. The remote control flipped in the air and landed on with a crash on the ground, changing the channel from a reality series show to a preppy Pokemon Contest.

"Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen! Today we are in Verdanturf City to find out who will win this dazzling Verdanturf Ribbon!" the hostess announced showing off a red neat ribbon. "Let's meet the judges!" The camera veered off to the right, showing three people sitting at monitor desks.

"Our first judge is our own Verdanturf Town mayor!" she said as the man to the far left stood up and bowed. "Next, our second judge is the Pokemon Fan club President!" A plump man sitting at the desk in the middle stood and bowed as well. "And finally our third judge is our very own Verdanturf Town Nurse Joy!" A woman identical to the one in Petalburg City on the far right stood up and bowed like the men. "Now let's give the contestants a warm welcome!" The red curtain opened behind her, revealing several pokemon co-ordinators in a line.

"This is boring sis. Change the-" Max started to say but stopped when a certain brunette girl with dark blue eyes caught his eye.

"Meena!" Max and May said in unison focusing all their attention to the monitor.

**Waiting in the Waiting Room…**

"Hm, I wonder if any of my family members saw me…" I pondered as the first of the appeals began. Abby stayed in the waiting room and joined me at the sofa as I looked at one of the monitors.

"They probably did." Cole said sitting right next to me on a sofa. Co-ordinators were being called up one by one to the stage. Abby gave me a look of confidence as I took Barley's pokeball from my belt and looked at it.

"Number 10, Cole Stag? It's your turn on the stage." A receptionist said as Cole stood up and held Belle's pokeball in his hand.

"Wish me luck!" he said before walking towards the ramp to the stage.

"Good luck!" I giggled as Abby smiled.

"Next up is Pokemon Co-ordinator veteran, Cole Stag! Let's give him a round of applause!" the hostess said as I turned my attention to one of the monitors and hearing the hundreds of calls from fan girls.

_"Cole! Look over here!"_ _"**I love you Cole!"** "Will you marry me?"_ Abby and I sweatdropped. '_I didn't know he had so many fans…_' I thought as Cole stepped on the stage waving.

"Ok take the stage Belle!" Cole said as he sent out his Delcatty.

"Del cat!" Belle gracefully said as pink sparkles brushed off her and the crowd was dazzled.

"It seems like Cole chose his trusty Delcatty, Belle. What will he show us this time?" the hostess commented adding a little bit of suspense. Cole took out three water balloons and threw them at Belle.

"Ok Belle use Doubleslap!" he said as Belle juggled the balloons with her tail. The crowd cheered at her cuteness while the judges smiled at her effort. Belle attracted many eyes to the stage.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Cole ordered. Belle's tail glowed white and used her tail to break the balloons. Blue, red, and yellow colored water came splashing down at the point of impact as the crowd gasped at her toughness. "Belle use a Blizzard and Icy Wind combination at the water!" he said. Belle opened her mouth and released a soft wind of ice and a snowy gale at the multicolored water, freezing it not into ice but into snow. The snow was carried around the stadium, thanks to Icy Wind.

"Cole and Belle have done it again with a ballad of snow, no wait berry juice snow!" the hostess said tasting the fallen snow in her hands.

"Great job Belle!" Cole praised as he turned to the judges.

"Simply marvelous! The transaction between cute, tough, and beauty was simply marvelous!" the mayor said as a 9.6 appeared on his monitor.

"The interaction with the audience was spectacular!" The president said as a 9.8 appeared on his monitor.

"Your appeal was very original and very tasty!" Nurse Joy said as a 9.7 appeared on her screen.

"That makes Cole's total score is 29.1, the highest score so far! Let's give him another round of applause!" the hostess announced as Cole returned his pokemon and walked off stage. His fan girls shrieked with joy as he did a peace sign before he walked off.

"Wow, I didn't know Cole was this good!" I said as Abby looked on with awe.

"Did you miss me?" Cole asked as he entered the waiting room.

"Wow you were awesome!" I praised him as Abby nodded in agreement.

"Well, I wouldn't say that…" he said bashfully.

**At the Yuki Household...**

"When is Meena's turn going to come?" Max whined as he sat in front of the television.

"I don't know. Shh! Here comes the next person!" May replied listening for my name.

"… Our next challenger is the winner of the Slateport City Pokemon Contest, Rena Romano!" the hostess announced at a stout girl with pink hair, violet eyes, and a red dress walked onto the stage. Cheers from thousands of women cried out because of her cute and small appearance.

"Aw, it's not Meena…" May said as her face fell.

"Let's go Dusty!" she said sending out a small ghost with a skull for a face and a single red eye.

"Looks like Rena has chosen her Duskull, Dusty. Lets see what she has in store for us!" the hostess said as Dusty floated in front of Rena.

"Start with Future Sight!" Rena said as Dusty glowed blue and foresaw an attack. "Now use Sunny Day!" Dusty summoned the sun to shine brightly on the stadium as the crowd sighed at the comfortable heat. The judges murmured to each other on the move.

"Dusty use Will-o-wisp and Hidden Power combination!" Rena ordered as Dusty was surrounded with balls of light and blue sparks of flames and juggled them in midair. The crowd laughed at Dusty as he started to do flips and twirls while he juggled the flames and balls of light. Suddenly Rena threw in some Frisbees as they circled around Dusty.

"It looks like Future Sight has come into play!" the hostess said as Dusty stopped juggling the balls of light and flames. He then threw them at the Frisbees as half of them were ablaze with blue flames and the rest were charging with static electricity. They then floated down as Rena caught each one gracefully and she and Dusty bowed in unison. The sunrays subsided and the crowd roared with cheers.

"What a beautiful display! Let's see what the judges think!" The hostess said as the camera turned to the judges.

"Beautiful!" the mayor simply said as a 9.4 appeared on his monitor.

"Your timing was superb!" the president praised as a 9.6 appeared on his monitor.

"There's nothing to describe it!" Nurse Joy said as another 9.6 appeared on her monitor.

"That makes the total score 28.6! Another high score today! Give it up to Rena!" The hostess said as Rena went off stage with Dusty in her arms.

"Wow it looks like Meena has some tough competition…" May said still in awe from the last appeal. Max agreed with his sister.

"Shh! They're going to announce the next co-ordinator!" Max s pointed out, as they were all ears.

**Waiting in the Waiting Room…**

"Number 13, Meena Yuki? It's your turn." The receptionist called as I stood up with Barley's pokeball in hand.

"Good luck!" Cole said as I gave Abby a hug.

"You better watch me; I'm going to be amazing!" I said approaching the receptionist who lead me through the halls to the ramp. Then I saw Rena walking the opposite way a woman leading her to the waiting room. I flashed a warm smile as she just stared at me blankly with her Duskull in her arms.

"There you go Meena. Just come out on the stage after the host announces our name." The woman instructed as we approached the ramp.

"Next up on the stage is beginner Pokemon Co-ordinator Meena Yuki! Let's give her a warm welcome!" the hostess announced as I looked at the receptionist who just nodded. I climbed the ramp and stepped on the stage as the cheers of the audience greeted me. "Believe it or not folks, Meena is the daughter of the fabled Gym Leader of the Petalburg Gym, Norman!" the hostess said as a roar of cheers rumbled in the auditorium. '_Looks like I already have fans because of my status…_' I thought. '_Oh well, lets do our best!_'

"Come on out Barley!" I said sending out my purple and blue Feebas as the crowd gasped with awe.

"Bas fee!" Barley said as golden sparkles and dewdrops brushed off her figure.

"It looks like Meena is going to start off with her shiny Feebas, Barley. What is she planning to do?" the hostess said dramatically as my game plan started.

**Back at the Yuki Household...**

"…Next up on the stage is beginner Pokemon Co-ordinator Meena Yuki! Let's give her a warm welcome!" the hostess announced as a brunette girl with dark blue eyes stepped onto the stage.

"Meena's up! Meena's up!" Max cheered happily.

"Shh! Be quiet and watch!" May shushed as Caroline came in the room.

"What are you kids so excited about?" she asked leaning on the doorframe.

"Meena is participating in a Pokemon Contest! Come and see!" Max replied pulling her to the television. She gasped.

"My, I didn't know she liked Pokemon Contest!" she said sitting down on the plushy sofa.

"Shh! Let's see what she going to do!" May said eyes glued to the screen.

**On the Verdanturf Town Contest stage…**

I took a deep breath and looked at Barley. She gave me a comforting smile.

"Ok, let's start with Rain Dance!" I said as Barley did a little jig in the air, summoning rain clouds. Moments later, rain misted, above only Barley and I. The judges commented on the amount of control Barley had. "Now use Water Sport!" Barley started to soak herself with a fountain of water. The crowd cheered at Barley's cuteness as the judges looked on with awe.

"Alrighty, use Dragonbreath at the rain cloud" I ordered. Barley shot the familiar green flamethrower at the rain cloud causing it to clap and flash with thunder and lightning. The result was that it showered green sparks as the crowd gasped with awe.

"Meena's Feebas Barley has now made it rain green sparkles. Is she really a beginner?" the hostess announced. I then took out a three multicolored paper balls and threw them in the air as the rain started to subside.

"Barley, jump and use Water Pulse on the paper balls!" I ordered. Barley aimed at the airborne spheres and quickly shot her thin high-pressure attack. The balls exploded into confetti as she fell from the sky. I quickly ran under her and gracefully caught her, bowing. The confetti rained down on use as the audience roared with applause.

"What a wonderful performance by Meena and Barley! So what do the judges think?" the host said turning to the judges.

"Completely mind-blowing! The timing was perfect!" the mayor praised as a 9.5 appeared on his monitor.

"The control of your Feebas was completely astounding!" the president said as a 9.3 appeared on his monitor.

"The trust you pokemon has for you is very strong!" Nurse Joy said as a 9.5 appeared on her.

"That brings Meena's score to 28.3! What a way to start! Let's give her another round of applause!" the hostess said as I smiled down at Barley walking off the stage. The receptionist who congratulated and led me back to the waiting room greeted me. Along the way, I saw another co-ordinator approach the stage with a receptionist leading the way. I flashed him a smile as Barley cheered for a job well done. Before long, we were back at the waiting room.

"Absol!" Abby cried as she approached from her spot on the floor. I put Barley on the ground as they engaged into a conversation.

"That was great Meena!" Cole said from his spot on the sofa giving me a high five.

"It wasn't that great…" I said bashfully sitting right next to him. "I just hope I get to the final rounds…"

"Oh you will with a performance like that!" Cole said as we turned our attention back to the monitors. '_I hope so…_' I thought shifting my gaze towards Rena who was staring blankly at her Duskull.

That's part one peps! I'll be releasing part 2 soon! P.S. Any point of view away from Meena's knowledge is third person just to let you know. But anyway don't you hate it when you have to wait for part 2? I do so I'm going to release it very, very, VERY soon.

Patrick: Ok, ok we get the point!

Maddie: **VERY!**

Nick and Me: Look forward to Part 2 of Chapter 11coming out later today.

Antwon: Wouldn't Part 2 be considered Chapter 12?

Neko: Maybe, if Ryu-chu allows it...


	12. Let the Appeals Begin! Part 2

**Author's Note:** Here's Part 2 peps. The reason why I'm cutting this in half is because I don't want to bore you all with 6000 words of doom...

Neko: But Ryu-chu, you read 6000 words almost everyday!

Me: How do you know?

Antwon: She stalks you.

Maddie: Does not!

Nick: Here's Part 2...

Me: Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I'm just training my Milotic to learn Surf, Ice Beam, Hidden Power, and Recover. It's unstopable! BARLEY YOU RULE!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 12**

**Let the Appeals Begin! Part 2**

"Wow, Meena was so awesome!" Max still rambled on about his sister's performance.

"Ok, ok! Max we get the point!" May said trying to shut him up. Caroline just sat there with a smile on her face.

"Max, your sister has a point even though I'm still astonished as well." She motherly said as Max stopped praising Meena's performance.

"…Well that was the last of the appeals folks. Let's see who made it to the final four!" the hostess said as they turned their attention to the television screen. On the giant monitor was four pictures rapidly shuffling as they eventually slowed. They finally stopped to reveal pictures of a pink-headed girl, a carrot top boy with flat spikes, a boy with shaggy green hair, and a certain brunette girl with dark blue eyes.

"Meena made the cut!" May and Max said in unison as Caroline cheered.

"Our final four are Rena Romano, Cole Stag, Jade Saber, and Meena Yuki! We'll just give them a little bit of time to get ready." The hostess said cutting to a commercial break.

"I can't wait until Meena makes it to the final two!" May said turning to her mother who was busy hugging the life out of Max.

"Oh my little Meena is growing way too fast!" she said as Max's glasses flew off his face.

**In the Waiting Room...**

I stretched my sore muscles as I watched most of the trainers got up and left the waiting room leaving Rena, Cole, some other kid, and me.

"Good thing I always have an extra set of clothing with me at all times, right Abby?" I whispered to Abby who was eying my soaked clothing in my knapsack.

"Meena Yuki? Rena Romano? It's time for the first round." A receptionist said entering the room.

"Watch my stuff and Abby for me Cole!" I said with Barley's pokeball in hand.

"Sure, good luck!" Cole wished as Abby climbed on the sofa. Rena who was leaning on the wall came forward and approached the receptionist, with her Duskull's pokeball in hand.

"We're all here? Good, follow me." The receptionist sweetly said leading us through the halls to the ramp. I couldn't help noticing that Rena was giving me uneasy glances. Before the time we knew it, we were in front of the ramp.

"…Ok were back with the first round! Our co-ordinators today are Rena Romano and Meena Yuki! Give them a round of applause!" the hostess said as I looked at Rena who blankly started ahead.

"Hey Rena, good luck!" I said walking on the ramp as she gave me a look of disbelief but soon shrugged it off.

"Our co-ordinators will have to fight under the time limit of five minutes to decrease each other's points. Whoever has the most points at the end of the battle advances to the final round!" the hostess said as Rena and I took our places on the field.

"Ok let's go Dusty!" Rena said calling out her Duskull.

"Dusk!" he said as blue flames brushed off him and taking his position in front of Rena.

"Alrighty, I'm counting on you Barley!" I said sending out my Feebas.

"Fee!" she said as golden sparkles and dewdrops brushed of and took her position.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Feebas Barley **vs.** Rena's Duskull Dusty

Time Limit: **5 minutes**

**Battle Begin!**

"Dusty use Will-o-wisp!" Rena said as blue flames surrounded Dusty and homed in on Barley.

"Barley use Water Sport!" I said as Barley quickly soaked herself with a fountain of water and braced for the blue flames. They evaporated off on the point of impact leaving Barley untouched. Rena's points started to drop.

"Dusty use Confuse Ray!" Rena called. A spark of dark energy appeared before Dusty's arms.

"Barley close your eyes and use Dragonbreath on the floor!" I ordered as Barley shut her eyes tight and aimed the green flamethrower at the floor. The blast propelled her into the air as Dusty's Confuse Ray failed to work. Rena's points rapidly decreased. "Ok, open your eyes!" Barley opened her scaly eyes to see Dusty floating below.

"Dusty use Hidden Power!" Rena ordered. Balls of light surrounded Dusty as he aimed them directly at the airborne Barley, whom was slowly descending to solid ground. '_Man, I have to think fast, Dusty's Hidden Power turns into an electric type…_' I thought recalling Rena's appeal.

"Barley use Water Pulse at an angle aimed at the floor!" I ordered as Barley shot a high-pressure water gun at the floor, slightly at an angle. Dusty's Hidden Power barely missed as sparks leaped off the balls of light and slightly electrocuted Barley, who has finally landed in front of me. Both of our points decreased slightly. My points were about ninety percent and Rena's was around sixty.

"It looks like things are slowing down with one minute left!" the hostess announced as the last sixty seconds began.

"Dusty use an Astonish and Pursuit combination!" Rena ordered as Dusty disappeared into thin air.

"It seems like Rena is going to use her most devastating combination!" the hostess said as Barley started to look for signs of Dusty.

"Barley use Rain Dance!" I said as my Feebas did a jig in the air, summoning rain clouds around only around the field. '_Good thing I told Barley to make rain clouds only in the field area. I'm running out of extra clothes!_' I thought to myself as I saw a distortion in the air. It was stalking slowly towards Barley and thanks to the rain, it stood out. "Ok now use a Dragonbreath and Water Pulse combination on Dusty!" I said pointing to the noticeable distortion. Barley quickly shot a spiral of a ultrasonic waves and a green flamethrower at the surprised Duskull. Dusty was then engulfed in the spiral as Rena looked on helplessly. Rena's points started to drop even lower. Then… _ring!_

"Time's up! And our winner is Meena Yuki and Barley!" the hostess announced as the rain subsided and the crowd cheered. Rena ran to the field and scooped up her worn out Duskull.

"Is Dusty ok?" I asked running over with Barley in my arms. She looked at me blankly and nodded her head.

"She now advances to the final round! Let's give them both a round of applause!" the host said as we both walked off the stage with our pokemon in hand.

"Hey, you did pretty well!" I praised as she had her eyes glued to the ground. The receptionist led us back to the waiting room, passing Cole and the other guy who were glaring daggers at each other. '_Heh, I wonder what happened…_' I thought to me as Barley and me sweatdropped. We finally made it to the waiting room where an exhausted looking Abby as laying on one of the sofas.

"Hehe, what did Cole do this time?" I asked her as she just sighed. Rena went ahead and sat at the sofa across. I put down Barley who hopped over to Rena's feet. Dusty drifted down and started a conversation with her.

"Hey you seem pretty lonely do you?" I asked sitting beside her as Abby joined in on Barley and Dusty's conversation. Rena just looked at her feet and nervously played with her hands.

"I'm… sorry…" she mumbled out looking at Barley. I gave her a look of confusion.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." I pointed out.

"Barley… I released her…along Dewford Town..." she said drifting off. I looked down at Abby who was deep in conversation with Barley and Dusty as if she knew them forever.

"Well you released her for a good reason, right?" I asked as she shifted her gaze to me. Her eyes seemed clouded with sadness and sorrow.

"I… was being teased for having a Feebas… the neighborhood kids would always laugh at me…" she said gluing her eyes back to the ground.

"Aw, that's not a good reason. What do you do about the teasing?" I asked as she shifted uneasily.

"I tell them to stop, but they won't…" she replied. I screwed up my face as if I was thinking and folded my arms.

"If telling them to stop doesn't work, just ignore them like they never existed." I suggested shifting my gaze to the monitor. Cole and Belle were giving the other trainer and his Kecleon serious beating. Rena looked at me with disbelief clouded in her eyes.

"You're… really going to help me?" she asked looking at Barley.

"Well yeah! I think it's unfair that you're being teased because of your friends." I said with a warm smile plastered on my face.

"But… I treated Barley… so badly. I don't deserve friends…" she said bitterly while I gave her a stern look.

"Y'know if Barley forgives you then there's no excuse to have friends." I bluntly said picking Barley up. "So, what do you think Barley?" Barley leaped from my lap and onto Rena's, happily splashing up and down. Rena had a look of surprise on her face.

"…Ok, since you forgive me, I'll try to make friends… and stick up for myself." She said with a flicker of happiness in her voice. Barley happily flopped up and down as she hopped down to Dusty and Abby. I shifted my attention to the monitors, showing Cole finishing his battle with an Iron Tail and Doubleslap combination.

"Um… Meena? Can you …be my friend?" Rena asked nervously. I looked at her with a look of confusion. "I mean you don't have to, it's just-"

"Silly! We're already friends!" I said laughing. Rena couldn't help to smile and laugh along with me. It probably was the first time she could laugh in a long time.

**One defeat and a half later…**

"Alright folks, the time has come to find a winner! Our co-ordinators Cole Stag and Meena Yuki have advanced to the final round for the Verdanturf Ribbon so without further ado, let's start the round!" the hostess announced as Cole and I emerged from backstage. Cole managed a landslide victory verses Jade, advancing to the final round. _'I can't believe Cole was mad at that other guy for calling him a carrot top!_' I thought. _'I'd better be careful for now on..._'

"Meena! Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" he said as we took our positions on the field. He released his Delcatty who shook pink sparkles off her fur.

"Don't worry; don't expect me going easy on you too!" I replied as I called out Barley.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Feebas, Barley **vs.** Cole's Delcatty, Belle

Time Limit: **5 minutes**

**Battle Begin!**

"Belle use Shadow Ball!" Cole said as a blob of dark energy formed before Belle's mouth.

"Barley use Water Pulse to counter!" I said. Barley quickly shot high-pressure sonic waves at the on coming blob of dark energy, resulting in a cloud of dust. Both of our points started to drop at the same rate. "Now use Dragonbreath!" The familiar green flamethrower cut through the dust and attacked Belle head on. Cole's points decreased at the point of impact. Belle froze in her tracks, suffering from paralysis.

"Belle use Heal Bell!" Cole ordered as Belle started to wag her tail and sing with the tone of a bell. She then was rid of paralysis and ready to fight again. Cole's points started to increase slightly.

"Ok Barley use Rain Dance!" I ordered as Barley did a jig in the air, summoning rain clouds over the field.

"Belle use a Blizzard and Icy Wind combination!" he said as Belle opened her mouth to release a cold and snowy gale.

"Barley counter it with a Dragonbreath and Water Pulse combination!" I ordered. Barley shot a spiral of ultrasonic waves and green flames at the gale of ice and snow as it fought for control. "Keep it up Barley!" Barley determinedly pushed most of her strength into the spiral as it edged closer and closer to its target.

"Don't give up Belle!" Cole cheered on as Belle put her heart and soul into the attack. The gale grew stronger as its power rivaled Barley's spiral of waves and flames. Their attacks battled it out as they finally ended in an explosion of dust and flames. Our points decreased rapidly, our attention completely on the field. We could only wait and watch to see who survived the blast. The dust cleared as we were greeted with the sight of Barley and Belle exhausted and breathing heavily. Barley winced in pain as Belle shifted feeling victory in hands, falling over unconscious. The crowd burst into cheers as the red Xs appeared on the judges' monitors.

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! Our winner is Meena Yuki from Petalburg City! What an amazing battle!" the hostess said as Cole ran to the field and scooped up Belle's body in his arms. I approached him with Barley trailing behind as the giant monitor above showed clips of the battle.

"Is Belle going to be ok?" I asked worriedly. Belle raised her head, waking up from unconsciousness.

"Yup, her pride is just broken. Nothing food can fix!" Cole said as the host approached us.

"Here you go Meena! Your Verdanturf Ribbon!" she said handing me a neat red ribbon with a gold pin holding it together.

"Hehe, alright! We just won our first contest!" I cheered as Barley held the ribbon her mouth.

**At the Pokemon Center…**

"Absol sol ab!" Abby praised while everyone else congratulated Barley. We were in front of the video phone because I wanted to check up on my family. I dialed our home number and waited on the other end. I was greeted to my sister with an excited looking Max in the background.

"**Oh, hi sis-**" May started to say but was interrupted by Max, whom grabbed the receiver.

"**Sis you were amazing in the contest today!**" he said praising my earlier performance. My pokemon and I sweatdropped. '_So they did see me…_' I thought as Max constantly praised Barley's attacks while fending off May who was trying to take control of the receiver.

"**Max! It's my turn!**" May shouted as she stole the receiver out of Max's hands. "**Well anyway how are you sis?**"

"I'm great! How are you and everyone else? Are you and Max getting along?" I replied.

"**Yeah we're getting along. Mom and dad are ok and Max is annoying as usual.**" May answered as I heard Max faintly protest.

"Hey where's mom?" I asked wondering where our mother is.

"**She's in her room, looking at a scrapbook of you and crying, repeating the line 'She's growing up too fast'**" Max answered for her taking control of the receiver. I sweatdropped.

"Well I'd better go before she comes down; I don't want to be trapped here for hours…" I said as May and Max finally decided to share the receiver.

"**Ok then! Be careful!**" May warned.

"**When you come back, promise me that you'll show me your pokemon!**" Max asked as I nodded my head.

"It's a promise! Say hi to mom and dad for me!" I said disconnecting the line.

There's Chappie 12 for y'all. So now, I'll just hide under a rock and make sure Chapter 13 is as tear-jerking as ever.

Antwon: Right... Ryu-chu you couldn't make a person cry if your life depended on it...

Neko: He has a point!

Me: Look forward to Chappie 13... Whaaaa!

Nick: ...Faker...

Me: Hey I try! Oh yeah almost forgot! I won't be updating the following week because I need to get some well earned rest so I can go to school next Thursday. Not to mention catch up on my fanfiction.

Patrick: So be good little girls and boys and wait for Ryu-chu to collect her thoughts.

Maddie: And stop being nocturnal. Because she has to take advanced history, science, and math. What! No advanced english! What's the big idea!

Me: Thanks for the support... If you want to blame someone, blame my Uncle Bob


	13. Goodbye Sukob

**Author's Note:** Hello world, here's chapter 13 for y'all! I would like to thank you all for being so content with me. My life isn't a walk in the park with bullies, tests, and homework every night.

Nick: So that's why instead of updating every other day...

Neko: ...we're updating every Sunday!

Me: Again, I would like to say sorry for cutting down on the chapters from 7 every two weeks to 2. Also I will do the best of my ability to give you as much improvement as possible. So if you want to blame someone, blame my uncle Bob.

Patrick: Do you even have an uncle Bob?

Me: No... I wish...

Antwon and Maddie: Oo Oooook, on with the fanfiction!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I'm just selling tomatoes to earn $$$ for another Pokemon Ruby version because I lost my GBA and it was in it. Great and since I want to get another Sapphire Version, an Emerald, a Firered, a Leafgreen, Pokemon XD, a DS Lite, a PSP, Tales of Legendia that makes the bill around $500. X( How troublesome!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 13**

**Goodbye Sukob**

It was a bright and beautiful day in Mauville City as two pokemon trainers geared up for a pokemon battle. On one end of the field was a boy with shaggy black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin while of the other side was a brown-haired girl with dark blue eyes with a red and white Absol at her side.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Shedinja, Sukob **vs.** Troy's Marshtomp, Buddy

**Battle Begin!**

"Buddy use Foresight!" Troy said as his blue webbed friend's eyes started to glow red.

"Sukob use Leech Life!" I ordered as Sukob absorbed health from Buddy. He winced in pain as Sukob sapped at his strength.

"Buddy use Rock Tomb!" Troy ordered wanting to end the battle as soon as possible. Pillars of stone rose and closed in on Sukob as it just floated there.

"Sukob use Protect!" I said as a green barrier protected Sukob as the pillars crumbled on contact. "Now use Mind Reader!" Sukob ripped into the mind of Buddy reading his next move.

"Buddy use Muddy Water!" Troy said as Buddy attacked with a brown wave of mud. It didn't do much as the wave went through Sukob due to Wonder Guard. '_I wonder why he did that…_' I thought as the wave moistened the battlefield. '_Could he be misting the field so Rock Tomb can move faster? Or is he trying to confuse me so I can waste Mind Reader?_' I looked at Abby who just nodded. She obviously thought the same.

"Sukob use Confuse Ray!" I said. A spark of dark energy appeared before Sukob's pure white halo and thanks to Mind Reader successfully inflicted confusion on Buddy.

"Buddy snap out of it!" Troy urged. Buddy immediately forgot what he was doing and started blankly at Sukob and me.

"Sukob use Shadow Ball!" I ordered. A blob of dark energy formed before Sukob's halo and was shot at the confused Marshtomp. He winced in pain as the ball of energy passed through his body. "Ok use Mind Reader!" Sukob once again read Buddy's thoughts and got ready for an attack. Buddy shook his head and snapped out of confusion.

"Ok use Rock Tomb!" Troy ordered. Buddy slammed his webbed arms on the field summoning pillars of rock. My thoughts were correct, he use Muddy Water to the pillars could travel faster across the soft dirt.

"Sukob fly up!" I said as Sukob floated higher, avoiding the pillars. "Now use another Shadow Ball!" Another ball of dark energy was formed and shot at Buddy, who was flabbergasted that his attack missed. Sukob's attack however didn't miss and critically hit him in the chest. Buddy knocked out on the spot as Troy ran forward to help his friend.

"Buddy, are you ok?" he asked kneeling next to his Marshtomp. I approached him with Sukob and Abby trailing behind.

"Is he ok?" I asked examining Buddy. Troy nodded.

"Yeah just a few minor cuts and bruises. Not to mention a broken pride. But the only problem is that I'm all out of medicine…" he replied looking spitefully at Buddy.

"Here, use on of my potions!" I offered digging into my knapsack and taking out a spray bottle of green liquid.

"Really? You would let me use one of your potions?" Troy asked flabbergasted. Sukob, Abby, and I nodded.

"Of course. We can't have Buddy here rot on the spot!" I answered as he took the spray bottle and sprayed it on Buddy's cuts and bruises.

"Marsh, marsh!" Buddy thanked standing up and looked healthier.

"Yeah thanks! Y'know I wish there were more trainers like you out there!" Troy said turning heel and running in the opposite direction, waving goodbye. '_More trainers like me… That would be a disaster…_' I thought waving back as Sukob, who probably read my mind or heard the comment, sweatdropped.

"Well looks like we're going shopping today! That was my last potion!" I said cheerfully as Abby and Sukob sweatdropped. However, what I didn't know was a pair of brown eyes was looking at Sukob and me closely.

**Outside of the Pokemart…**

"Ok we go potions and supplies, so how about we head for lunch?" I asked Abby after we paid for the merchandise. I was carrying a brown paper bag filled with spray bottles of potions and antidotes.

"_Give back Shedinja!_" a heard a young voice say behind me. I spun around and saw a young boy with untidy red hair and gray eyes fuming at me with rage.

"Huh? What did I do wrong?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"Don't give me that you Team Magma scum!" he said charging at me with the intention of snagging Sukob's pokeball. 'Team Magma? What do they have to do with this?' I thought as I evaded the tackle but in return, tripping over my feet. The paper bag I was carrying spilled of its contents as two pokeballs from my belt rolled across the concrete.

"Shed?" "Combusk?" Trey and Sukob asked in confusion as Abby helped me up.

"Shedinja! Leave that thug and come with me!" the child said turning his back to run in the other direction. Sukob looked at him with confusion. "What are you waiting-" he started to say but came face to face with an older man.

"Aha! There you are! What are you doing? Harassing the public?" the old man asked, prying into the situation. The boy shook his head.

"No! I found Shedinja! But this Team Magma thug has him!" the boy explained as the man sighed with frustration.

"I'm sorry for the way my grandson acted towards you. Is there anyway I can make this up to you?" he asked retraining the boy as my pokemon and I picked up the fallen objects.

"No, no! It's ok! You don't have to do anything to make this-" I started to explain but interrupted by a growling sound. I looked down to see Abby and Trey sprawled out on the concrete looking at my knapsack hungrily. "Well I guess lunch would be ok…" Sukob and I sweatdropped.

**At the old man's house…**

As usual, Sheena was hungrily devouring her food as if she depended on it. Trey and Abby were enjoying their lunch in the background, occasionally commenting on Sheena's gluttonous attitude. Sukob was talking to a black bug pokemon called Ninjask, probably catching up with his old friend. I was eating a lunch of dumplings and red bean soup, stealing curious glances at the boy, whom introduced himself as Ricky. The man, Jonas, was sitting across from him giving him a stern look. Ricky was playing with his dumplings staring at his soup mindlessly.

"Ricky, eat your food." His grandfather said as Ricky looked up from his food.

"I'm not hungry…" he said excusing himself from the table and making his way to the door. He slammed the door on his way out. Jonas sighed.

"I'm sorry but he's angry with you for catching Shedinja." He explained. I nodded, understanding the situation.

"So, how did you exactly lose Sukob?" I asked as he furrowed his brow.

"Is that the nickname you called Shedinja? It really describes him." Jonas commented. "But to answer your question, it was not to long ago after we visited Rustboro City to sell red beans..."

_**Flashback…**_

_"Shedinja! Ninjask! It's time to leave!" Ricky called as they left Rustboro City. Shedinja and Ninjask were busily chatting among themselves as they pulled away from Rustboro City. It was not so long ago when they were a single Nincada found injured outside of Rustboro but now they were health and raring to protect their saviors from bandits. Mysteriously, Shedinja became a shiny pokemon instead of a normal one but it didn't matter to Ricky. He was happy to have a friend like Shedinja. Jonas and his grandson approached the Rusturf Tunnel. Construction to the tunnel was postponed due to the wild pokemon that inhabit the tunnel. Ricky was leading the pack as a hooded red clad man came from the shadows._

_"Give me your Shedinja." He simply said taking a pokeball from his belt. Ricky stopped in his tracks as his grandfather and faithful pokemon came forward and stood by him._

_"What business do you have with us?" Jonas asked protecting his grandson as Shedinja and Ninjask moved forward to confront the intruder._

_"Just cough up the Shedinja and nobody gets hurt." He said sending out a Mightyena. Ninjask and Shedinja braced themselves for a battle as Ricky look on helplessly._

_"Grandfather, you're not going to give up Shedinja, are you?" he asked looking at his grandfather for an answer. True, his grandfather was an experienced trainer in his earlier years but decided to go into business when he lost a very important battle._

_"No Ricky, Shedinja is apart of the family and we don't give up on family." Jonas replied. "Go Ninjask!" Ninjask floated forward as Shedinja seek protection behind Ricky._

_"Nin!" Ninjask screeched._

_**Battle Situation**_

_Jonas' Ninjask **vs.** Thug's Mightyena_

_**Battle Begin!**_

_"Ninjask use Screech!" Jonas ordered as Ninjask produced a horrible sound. Mightyena and the thug winced at the noise, bringing their guard down. "Now use Silver Wind!" Ninjask fluttered his wings attacking with a powdery wind. It hit critically hit Mightyena, as he recoiled back._

_"Mightyena use Swagger!" the thug ordered. Mightyena puffed out its chest in a boastful matter, confusing and angering Ninjask._

_"Ninjask, try to snap out of it!" the old man urged as Ninjask angrily attacked Mightyena who effortlessly dodged. Suddenly the old man turned to his grandson. "Ricky I want you and Shedinja to get as far away as possible!" He handed the child Shedinja's pokeball, pushing him to cover._

_"Ok! Be careful grandpa!" he bid as he and Shedinja hightailed it to safer grounds._

_"Not so fast!" the thug shouted taking another pokeball from his belt and sending out its contents._

_"Camerupt!" the large humped backed pokemon cried charging after Ricky and Shedinja._

_"Ninjask use Double Team!" Jonas ordered. Ninjask created a wall of illusions, blocking the path of the raging Camerupt._

_"Mightyena use Odor Sleuth then Taunt! Camerupt use Earthquake!" the thug quickly said. Mightyena identified Ninjask by scent then boastfully taunted Ninjask, who fell for the bluff. Meanwhile, Camerupt created an earthquake causing the escaping Ricky to fall over as Shedinja's pokeball rolled from his hands. Before long, Camerupt was behind them, somewhat enraged. The run away pokeball somehow managed to roll to its feet as Camerupt's pillar like legs crushed the red and white sphere._

_"No! That was Shedinja's pokeball!" Ricky cried as Shedinja confronted Camerupt to protect its friend regardless of pokeball or not. Camerupt was showered with a barrage of Shadow Balls and Fury Swipes but seemed unaffected. Ricky was still in shock that he clumsily let go of Shedinja's best way of escape. Camerupt became even more enraged and annoyed at Shedinja's attacks when finally a flash of flames came flaring out of its volcano humps._

_"Shedinja let's get out of here!" Ricky called out. Shedinja didn't have to be told twice. They scurried away as Camerupt launched a Flamethrower behind their backs. Ricky and Shedinja avoided the attack by jumping to the sides but as a result, separated by a wall of fire._

_"Shed! Shed!" Shedinja cried out to the shaken Ricky._

_"Shedinja get yourself out of here!" he called out. Shedinja hesitantly looked at his best friend as he gave it a comforting look. "Don't worry we'll catch up later!" And with that, Shedinja escaped into the bush while his family fended off the thug._

_**Back to reality…**_

"So that's our story. I managed to fend off the thug and his pokemon but we never found Shedinja ever again." Jonas said ending his story. My pokemon and I cleaned up after our meal and listening intensely to the story. Sheena and Trey actually broke down into tears, earning bumps to the head. I was sitting across from Jonas with my arms folded over my chest, eyes closed as if I was thinking.

"Um, Jonas? Were does Ricky go when he wants to be left alone?" I asked him standing up.

"Usually he goes somewhere beyond Mauville City around Cycling Road. Why do you ask?" Jonas replied as I approached the door.

"I want to talk speak to him for a bit." I answered exiting the house, closing the door softly. Sukob looked on with a little bit of sorrow and trailed after me.

"Shedinja!" Sukob cried as it caught up with me. I gave Sukob a confused look.

"Sukob?" You want to come with me?" I asked as Sukob started to float away in another direction. "Oh so you're going to show me the way then. Ok, lead away!"

**Outside of Mauville City…**

"Oh, there you are." Sukob and I arrived at an isolated area outside of the city beside the bank of the sea and Cycling Road with rocks speckling the bank. "Do you mind if I join you?" Ricky was sitting on a large flat rock stationed by the bank, looking at the sunset.

"Whatever…" he mumbled looking the other way as I sat on the rock beside him. Sukob stationed itself next to Ricky, facing the sunset.

"It's so beautiful…" I commented looking at the setting sun. The golden orange sun kissed the sky with a ballad of purple, orange, and yellow. Sukob looked at the sky with awe as Ricky turned to face me.

"Why are you doing all of this?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe it's because I want another chance at being friends so tell me about you." I answered waiting for an answer. Sukob looked at Ricky with a pleading look as he gave in.

"Ok fine. When I grow up I want to be the greatest pokemon master…" he said with a smile looking up to the sky. His whole attitude changed at that simple line. He seemed happier and more hopeful.

"Well, why don't you start your journey?" I asked looking at him. He was about ten years old, the age you can be registered to be a trainer.

"It's because I'm waiting for the perfect first pokemon." He answered with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Well, why don't you take Sukob? I think he'll be glad to be your first pokemon." I replied looking at Sukob who was focusing its attention at the sunset. Ricky looked at me with face full of confusion and anger.

"But Shedinja is yours now!" he pointed out as I fingered a pokeball on my belt.

"Not anymore!" I said handing him Sukob's pokeball. Ricky looked at me with confusion as he looked at the red and white sphere.

"Why? Why are you giving us Shedinja? He's your pokemon too!" he replied on the verge of tears. I gave him a comforting look.

"I want my pokemon to be as happy as they can so I'll risk our ties for their happiness." I explained. "I'll do anything to make sure they're happy." Ricky looked at me as if I was bluffing and lying on the spot. Sukob drifted in front of him happily, as the sun sank under the horizon while the first stars lit up the night sky.

"Thank you…" he replied as rivers of tears came rushing out of his eyes.

"But three is a few conditions before I leave." I said as Ricky looked at me with confused eyes.

"What are they?" he asked losing hope. I smiled and looked at him in the eyes.

"That you give him good loving care, let me see him every once in a while, and let me call him Sukob." I said poking his forehead playfully as he couldn't help to laugh.

That's chapter 13 peps! Now back to angsting about being in four advanced classes...

Patrick: Look forward to Chapter 14 where Ryu-chu kicks a puppy!

Antwon, Maddie, and Neko: GASP! RYU-CHU!

Me: Am not! He's just mad that I almost drowned him in Maddie's pool.

Nick: That doesn't sound very pleasant...

Patrick: Yup, and I still have water in my ears!


	14. Trapped Passing

**Author's Note:** Hey, how is my public? Hm? Ok here's Chapter 14 for y'all so... here you go!

Antwon: Poor Ryu-chu. You ran out of punchlines.

Patrick: And what about you? Do you have any punchlines?

Antwon: ...

Maddie: Thought so!

Neko: So without futher ado...

Nick: Here's Chapter 14.

Me: Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I just have a hate for Sunflora. I don't have the pokemon, but I hate the animation of Sunflora in Pokemon Colloseum. Brr, it gives me the goosebumps...

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 14**

**Trapped Passing**

"Ok bye Sukob! Be good for me!" I bid as Abby and I bid farewell to our new friends and Sukob. It was a fresh new day and we headed to Lavaridge Town early that morning. After letting my Shedinja stay with its family, we started to traverse to Mt. Chimney.

"Abby, are you going to miss Sukob?" I asked when we pulled away from the city.

"Absol…" she said sadly looking ahead.

"Don't worry! We'll see Sukob again! As long as he's happy we're happy, right?" I said cheering her up as she gave me a warm smile. "Well either way let's make Sukob proud!"

"Sol ab!" she agreed as we approached a mountainous path.

**A few hours later…**

"Abby, do you think were lost?" I asked her as we came to a dead-end. We cleared the path with ease but got supposedly lost in the rubble. Abby sighed at my impatience and continued to lead the way. I knew that we weren't lost but got bored at looking at sand and rocks for the past few hours. "Hey what's that over there?" I asked pointing at a small white building with a cable attached to the roof. Abby gave me a 'what else' face.

"Oh so that's the Mt. Chimney Cable Car Station. I was expecting something… bigger…" I said as Abby sweatdropped. "Oh well, can't dilly dally! When we get to Lavaridge Town we'll have a big lunch!" Abby cheered at the thought as we approached the lonely white building. I reached for the doorknob while Abby trailed behind. I opened the door to see nobody in sight. '_Hm, that's strange… There's nobody here…_' I thought entering the building with Abby.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I called out as Abby started to explore the building. Abby saw a cable car stationed in front of a closed off opening as I checked off any signs for life. "I guess nobody is here…" Abby stopped sniffing around and immediately ran to my side, barring her fangs. "Huh? What's wrong?" I asked her turning around to see a hooded red clad man with a brown sack with the intention of using it to restrain and capture me.

"Grr, looks like I have to resort to Plan B…" he said dropping the bag and taking a pokeball from his belt.

"Team Magma? Are you the ones responsible for this?" I asked as I fingered a pokeball on my belt. The thug said nothing as he silently sent out a Numel. "If you want a battle then come and get it! Let's go Rukia!" I sent out Rukia, whom I got earlier that morning so she could say goodbye to Sukob. She happily twirled around, eager to let off some energy.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Kirlia, Rukia **vs.** Team Magma Thug's Numel

**Battle Begin!**

"Numel use Focus Energy!" the thug ordered. Beams of light surrounded Numel as it focused its energy to increase its critical hit ratio.

"Rukia use Double Team!" I ordered as Rukia made illusionary copies of herself circling Numel counterclockwise. Numel started to look for the real Rukia, as she stayed hidden within her illusions.

"Numel use Amnesia!" the thug ordered. Numel stopped looking for Rukia and forgot what it was doing, raising its guard.

"Ok Rukia use Psychic!" I said as Rukia and her copies stopped moving and started to spin around, while the real one focused her mind on Numel. Numel glowed a faint blue and rose into the air. All of the illusions copied Rukia's exact movements as she focused stress on Numel who didn't realize the pain.

"Numel use Scary Face!" the thug quickly said as Numel plastered a mean, scary face that frightened Rukia. She let go of Numel as all of her illusions faded away and positioned herself in front of me.

"Oh it's alright Rukia! Use Hypnosis!" I said giving her comforting words. Rukia nodded her head and looked deeply into Numel's eyes as waves induced Numel to fall into a deep sleep. "Now use Dream Eater!" Rukia stopped looking at Numel as she ripped into Numel's dreams and absorbed the happiness. Numel still slept soundly though, eyelids moving signaling that it was starting to have a nightmare.

"Numel wake up!" the thug cried as Numel snoozed.

"Looks like we won!" I cried as Rukia and Abby cheered. The Team Magma thug growled as he returned his sleeping Numel.

"Don't be so sure…" he said as the door burst open. Even more Team Magma members crowded the room as Abby and Rukia stepped forward to confront the intruders. "Now will you come with us…" All the Team Magma members fingered their pokeballs on their belt, waiting for me to give in. However, I just shook my head.

"Over my dead body! Rukia use Teleport!" I said turning to Rukia who gave me a confused look. "I don't care where you teleport us, just get us out of here!" Rukia nodded as beams of light started to surround us. The Team Magma Grunts started to call out their pokemon as we started to disappear into thin air. The last thing I saw was darkness.

**Somewhere…**

"Whew! I owe you one Rukia!" I praised as I sat up from my spot on the ground. Rukia teleported us to the Fiery Path right next to the Cable Car Station. How she knew were exactly to teleport us is still a mystery to me. "We should get going before we get ambushed again. Let's head to Fallarbour Town since the cable car station will be closed off for the next few days." Abby and Rukia quickly agreed with my suggestion. I returned Rukia for a well earned rest and started to traverse the humid tunnel. Wild pokemon like Torkoal and Koffing stared at us curiously and thanks to Abby's intuition, we made it out of the tunnel unharmed.

"Y'know Abby, my grandpa lives on the outskirts of Fallarbour Town so we can sleep there." I said taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Sol!" Abby said agreeing with the idea.

"But right now… are you hungry?" I asked her clutching my stomach. Abby sweatdropped. "Well it wouldn't hurt to let everyone out to have lunch…" I took all of my five pokeballs and released all of my pokemon. Trey and Sheena stretched their cramped muscles while I started to dig around in my knapsack for cooking materials.

"Ok, Trey, Sheena, and Chrnos go look for firewood, Abby look for an old log, and Rukia and Barley help me with lunch." I said as Trey and Sheena did a two-finger salute and followed Chrnos into the bush. Abby wasted no time going the other way to find an old log so I can use it as if it was a table while Barley and Rukia helped taking out the vegetables. Before the time I knew it, Abby was back with the log and we started to cut the carrots and lettuce. I set the diced greens in a small pot as we waited for our scouting troupe to come back.

"Aron ar!" Chrnos called as Trey and Sheena emerged from the underbrush, arms filled with wood while Chrnos lagged back watching the two work.

"Great timing guys!" I praised. Trey and Sheena dumped the sticks in front of the awaiting pot as they shot evil glares at Chrnos. Abby, Barley, Rukia, and I sweatdropped. '_I guess they're mad at Chrnos for being lazy…_' I thought as Sheena lunged at Chrnos while Rukia and Abby restrained her. "Well anyway let's start cooking!" Sheena stopped her attempt at attacking Chrnos and looked at the pot where the crisp veggies rested. "Before Sheena eats my lunch…" I said taking the firewood while Trey, Abby, and Chrnos restrained Sheena from devouring my simple lunch. I stacked them up and put a rack above it so it didn't melt the pot. Trey gladly lit the wood ablaze with a weak Ember attack as I filled the pot with water from a canteen I always carried around.

"I'm going to look for rocks and berries to mix with your pokemon food so make sure Sheena doesn't eat my lunch." I explained as Trey and Abby nodded, giving Sheena evil looks. Barley and Rukia sweatdropped as Chrnos hid behind Rukia's legs. "Just don't torture her too badly…" I walked into the bush immediately sighting a Pecha berry tree. '_I wonder what Team Magma wants with me…_' I asked myself collecting the small pink fruits and occasionally picking up a few mineral rocks. '_What ever it is, its bad news. I wonder if I should just hide or stand up and fight…_' I started to pick some Aspear berries from a fruit-baring tree nearby. '_What am I thinking? I have to fight, unless I'm too chicken to…_' I told myself shaking my head.

"Well anyway I think this is enough to last lunch and probably dinner!" I said looking at the amount of berries and rocks in my arms. "Time to head back!" I weaved my way back to the campground, greeted by the sight of Sheena tied up against a tree with Trey and Abby's hysterical laughter in the background. I looked to the side and saw Rukia, Barley, and Chrnos huddled together, pale as snow as if they saw the devil himself.

"…Um…Eh...? Huh...?" was all I said checking on my simple vegetable soup and dropping the berries and rocks to the side.

"Kirlia lia…" Rukia muttered hiding behind me. Barley and Chrnos followed her lead. I sweatdropped.

"So what did they do this time...?" I asked her as Rukia and Chrnos sighed at my denseness. I set out four food bowls as I took out a bag of pokemon food. "Let me take a guess. Abby grabbed Sheena as Trey looked for string in my bag. Trey tied her up against the tree and taunted her with food while Abby's hysterical laughter scared you into hiding. Or did something even worse happen?" Barley shivered at the horrible memory as she and Chrnos reluctantly nodded their heads.

I started to fill the bowls with the pokemon food as I looked away to mix in the berries and rocks. However, when I turned back to the bowls, they were wiped clean. '_Huh? That's weird. All the pokemon food is gone… Sheena must have eaten it all._' I thought shifting my gaze towards Sheena who was still tied up against the tree. '_Wha? Sheena couldn't have done it because she's tied up. So if Sheena didn't do who…?_' I asked myself cutting off my thought as I felt a sudden movement near my foot. I looked down and saw a forest green antlike pokemon with a large head, eating the pokemon food right out of the bag.

"Ah!" I shouted as Sheena, Trey, and Abby turned their attention towards me. "What is that?" I took out my unused Pokedex so I could scan it.

"_Trapinch, the Ant Pit Pokemon. Trapinch's nest is a sloped, bowl like pit dug in sand. This pokemon patiently waits for prey to tumble down the pit. Its giant jays have enough strength to crush even boulders. Because its head is so big, it has a hard time getting back upright if it tips over onto its back._" the red device clarified as I put it way, deep into the folds of my pocket.

"It must be hungry so that's why it's eating our food…" I concluded pulling it away from the bag of pokemon food. I set down in the direction of the desert as it snapped my fingers way. "Owwie…" I mumbled sucking on my bitten fingers as Trey and Abby stepped forward, ready to confront the Trapinch. Rukia and Chrnos backed them up as Barley hopped over to see if I was ok.

"W-wait guys! You don't have to fight! It was my-" I started to explain but was interrupted by a deep growling sound. Trapinch collapsed on the spot, hungrily eying the boiling soup above the bonfire. "Aw! He's hungry!" I cut through the wall of protective pokemon and scooped up Trapinch's tiny body. "Maybe he'll be friendlier if we feed him!" I suggested as Chrnos and Rukia sighed at my helpfulness.

**After lunch…**

"So how are you feeling now Shugo?" I asked the wild Trapinch. Even though I didn't catch it yet, I felt like naming him anyway.

"Inch trap!" Shugo replied as Sheena, who broke free from the tree in a one-man dash for food, started a conversation with him. Abby and Trey already made friends with Shugo while everyone else was a little reluctant.

"Well we should be one our way. Nice to meet you Shugo." I said putting away the leftover berries and cooking materials. However, Shugo shook his large head.

"Trapinch inch!" Shugo argued as Trey and Abby came to his side.

"Hm? You want to come with me?" I asked bending down to his height as he jumped for joy. "Ok, it's fine with me but is it fine with everyone else?" I turned to Barley, Chrnos, and Rukia who nodded their heads, glad to have a new friend on their team. "Alrighty, it's been decided! Shugo will join us on our journey!" I declared taking out a pokeball while my pokemon cheered alongside Shugo. Shugo gladly jumped into the red and white pokeball as it disappeared into white light.

"Anyways, at this rate we won't be able to make it to Fallarbour Town before sundown…" I said looking at the already setting sun. "And I hear route 113 rains with ash, not a very good camping experience…" Abby looked at me as I recalled everyone but her.

"Sol sol absol?" she asked with concern in her voice. '_That's right. Team Magma is in the area so it'll be risky to camp out…_' I thought as Abby and I started traversing the end of route 111.

"Don't worry Abby! I'll check the Pokenav to see if there are any establishments nearby." I said taking my Pokenav from my belt. I flipped the screen open and started to look at a map of the area. "Hm, says here that there's a rest stop near the end of route 111, so we're in luck!" Abby cheered with relief that she didn't have to worry about her friend. "So… where do you suppose the rest stop is?" I asked as she sweatdropped at me denseness.

"Absol!" she said pointing to a lone house near the beaten path. I shrugged.

"I guess that's it…" I declared as I proceeded to knock on the door. Almost instantly, an old woman stood at the door.

"Yes? What brings a young lady like you to my humble home?" she asked looking me over.

"Um, I was wondering if this is a rest stop. If not, can you show me where it is?" I explained as Abby sighed. The old woman chuckled.

"Why yes, this is a rest stop. Please come in and make yourself at home." She said as Abby and I walked in, relieved that we found the rest stop just in time.

And thats chappie 14 peps! And I'm out of here, bye bye!

Nick: Where is she going?

Antwon: She's probably going to annoy Maddie or something...

Maddie: STOP ANNOYING ME AND ANNOY SOMEONE ELSE!

Antwon: See, you own me $20

Nick: Darn...

Neko: Look forward to Chapter 15

Patrick: Don't miss it for the world!

Me: Or else my science teacher is going to treat you like an adult!


	15. Infected

**Author's Note:** Geez, I thought I lost this chapter! Here's chapter 15!

Nick 2.0: I'm the other Nick in Ryu-chu's group of friends. I'm not like the other Nick because I can't hurt Ryu-chu.

Me: Nick!

Nick: Get away! (puts me in an arm lock)

Me:owOk!owIowgetowtheowpoint! OWWIE!

Antwon: That's a lot of ows

Maddie: Here's chapter 15, the one that almost got away.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, plot lines, and/or places. I just want my Mawile (Dally XD I just read _'The Outsider'_!) to be my Baton Passer. If he doesn't, I'll use my Ninjask (Hinata XD I'm a genius! Believe it!) even though Rock pokemon are going to kill her... I hate you Regirock, Regice, and Registeel! I can't use Sukob to kill y'all!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 15**

**Infected**

"Thank you SO much!" I thanked the old woman bowing as Abby gave her own little thanks. It was a brand new day as we set off for Fallarbour Town.

"Its not a problem just be careful along route 113. There are wild Spindas and the occasional Skarmory and not only that but clouds of ash rains down on the area." The old woman warned.

"Yes, we'll be careful. Goodbye now!" I said walking away waving with Abby at my heels.

"Take care!" she bid waving back as she closed the door. Abby and I started to traverse the remainder of route 112 as we walked in silence.

"Abby, do you smell that?" I asked her smelling strong smog.

"Sol…" she replied wincing at the smell as I looked at her with a worried look on my face. 'That's right… Abby has a keen sense of smell so she can't help smelling the smog…' I thought bending down to her height.

"Abby, I'm worried about your health so do you want to sit this walk out?" I asked her as she immediately nodded her head. "Ok, don't worry. I won't get myself into trouble." I took out her pokeball as it consumed her in a flash of red light. '_Now to get to grandpa's house…_' I thought to myself standing up and walking in the direction of Fallarbour Town. '_When was the last time I saw my grandpa…?_' I asked myself as my mind drifted off to the memory of seeing my grandfather.

**_Flashback…_**

_It was a bright and beautiful day at my grandfather's pokemon ranch as a smaller, younger version of me ran up to an old man, giving him a large hug._

_"Grandpa, grandpa!" I cheered as the man lifted me off my feet. Grandpa chuckled._

_"Oh my, Meena you're getting heavier. It won't be soon until I won't be able to carry you any more!" he teased poking my forehead. I folded my arms and pouted._

_"Grandpa, just because I'm getting fat doesn't mean you can tease me!" I said as he laughed._

_"Who said that you were getting fat?" he asked putting me down._

_"Grandpa, what about us?" my younger siblings asked running up to him as he scooped them up into a hug._

_"Why May! Is that you? I barely recognize you! You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you!" Grandpa commented looking at my younger sister. "And Max, you've really grown up! In no time you'll outgrow your sisters." He said turning to my younger brother, placing them down on the ground._

_"Yeah! And when I grow up I'll be a good pokemon trainer like you and Dad!" he said as I nodded with agreement._

_"Uh huh! I'm going to be the best trainer I can be when I grow up! It'll be fun!" I said smiling at the thought._

_"I don't really know what I want to be, but I want to be something great!" May said as Grandpa listened to our goals._

_"It sounds like a rough journey for all of you but until then, how about some chocolate cake?" he asked as we cheered and filed into the kitchen where our mother was taking out the sweet brown cake._

_**Back to Reality…**_

'_Man I really miss those days…_' I thought looking up at the ashy sky. '_Oh well, cannot keep holding on to the past! I'm about to see him anyway!_' I looked ahead and saw a small town as the rain of ash started to subside.

"There it is! Now I can check on Shugo!" I sighed with relief, running to civilization. '_Now where is the Pokemon Center…?_' I thought seeing a building with the familiar red and white pokeball mounted on the roof. '_There it is!_' I slowed to a walk as I stepped through the sliding doors of the Pokemon Center.

"Good afternoon miss! What do you need?" Nurse Joy greeted at the front desk as I approached.

"Hi, can you give my pokemon a once over?" I asked taking all of my pokeballs from my belt.

"Of course!" she said putting a trey on the counter as I placed my pokeballs into the half circle depressions. The nurse took the trey as she handed it to the nearest Chansey. "Will you please wait for a few moments." She requested motioning to the lobby.

"Ok, thanks!" I said eying the video phone in the corner. '_I guess this is the perfect time to check on Shugo…_' I thought making my way to the vacant video phone. I dialed Professor Birch's number and waited listening to the long rings. I then was greeted to the sight of Shugo and Professor Birch.

"**Oh hello Meena! About time you called!**" he greeted as Shugo said his own little hello.

"What is there something wrong!" I asked panicking.

"**No, no! Nothing's wrong! It's just I've made the most amazing discovery thanks to your Trapinch!**" he declared happily as Shugo and I sweatdropped.

"Um, Professor Birch? His name is Shugo but anyway, what's your discovery?" I replied.

"**Ah yes! Sorry! Well anyway, when I received Shugo yesterday afternoon, when I examined his condition I noticed a strange status on Shugo.**" Professor Birch explained. "**It doesn't seem to harm him but better yet, help him in a sort of way.**"

"Help him?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Professor Birch nodded his head.

"**Yes. I checked in a few of my reference books to dig up some information on the strange status and I clarified that it's a virus called Pokerus.**" He explained as I panicked.

"A virus! Is Shugo going to be ok? Is there anything we can do?" I frantically asked as Shugo sweatdropped and continued with is business in the background.

"**No, don't worry Meena! The virus isn't harming Shugo! Instead my reference book clarified that Pokerus actually helps the infected pokemon gain more strength and experience.**" Professor Birch said calming me down.

"Ok then. Well I'd better get going then!" I said as Shugo joined Professor Birch at the receiver.

"**Alright, be careful and good luck!**" he bid.

"**Trapinch trap!**" Shugo said jumping up and down.

"Ok I'll be careful then. Be good for Professor Birch for me Shugo!" I said disconnecting the line. '_Pokerus huh? It sounds harmful even though Professor Birch said that it would be alright… I can't help to worry…_' I thought turning to face a Chansey.

"Miss, your pokemon are fully healed." Nurse Joy said as the Chansey handed me a trey filled with six pokeballs.

"Chansey chan!" the cheerful pink pokemon said as I took the pokeballs from the trey.

"Thank you so much." I thanked placing five of my pokemon on my belt and let out Abby.

"Sure thing." The nurse said returning to the front desk.

"Sol!" she happily said as she stretched her stiff muscles.

"Hey, how does meeting my grandpa sound? There's going to be free food and treats." I suggested as Abby cheered at the thought of sweet pokemon treats "Ok then, let's not dilly dally!"

**On the outskirts of Fallarbour Town…**

"Well here it is! Pretty big isn't it?" I said as we arrived in front of a large ranch with a small two-story house. Abby had a face of awe as she examined every inch of the land. "I wonder if grandpa changed ever since I last saw him…" I approached the door as I lightly knocked on the door. We were soon greeted to an old man with silver white hair and blue eyes.

"Meena? Is that really you?" the old man asked looking me over.

"Yup, yup! How have you been grandpa?" I replied giving him a hug. He chuckled.

"I'm doing fine. Well now, don't just stand there out in the cold! Come in, come in!" he suggested as Abby and I walked in. The house was as small as it looked on the outside but it was enough for a single person to make a living. "Now who is this?" Grandpa asked noticing Abby and bending down to her size.

"Grandpa, I would like you to meet Abby. Abby this is my grandpa." I introduced as grandpa scratched Abby behind the ear.

"My, what a beautiful pokemon…" he commented as he led the way to the kitchen. "Now, who wants cake?"

"I do! And maybe some lunch!" I said raising my hand as my grandfather chuckled.

"Six bowls of pokemon food, one plate of my famous curry, and one large slice of chocolate cake coming right up!" he said as I called out all of my pokemon.

"Ok guys, I want you to meet my grandpa, Leon Yuki!" I said as they said their hellos. "Grandpa, is it ok if they play with the pokemon in the ranch?"

"Of course honey!" he replied taking out six food bowls. I led my pokemon to the back door where they were greeted to a large field were my grandpa's Altaria and Zangoose roamed free. "So tell me about your adventures." My grandfather asked as I returned to the kitchen. I sat down at the table and started to tell him all about my journey from when I first met Abby to the present time. I left out the details about Team Magma and Aqua because I didn't want my grandfather to worry.

"So it seems like my little Meena is growing up." He said when I finished my story. "But, you forgot to mention the most important thing." I looked at him with a confused look.

"And what's that?" I asked as he plastered a grin on his face.

"You forgot the women with the mini skirts!" he said idiotically. I sweatdropped. '_Oh yeah, that's right… Grandpa is the so-called lady attracter… or so he thinks…_' I told myself as grandpa filled the bowls with pokemon food.

"Well now! Why don't you call the pokemon in so we can eat lunch." He said as I nodded and quickly called them in. Almost immediately, Sheena made a one-man dash to the kitchen and started to devour the food. Barley and Abby shook their heads as a herd of Altaria and Zangoose filed in followed by my exhausted Combusken, Aron, and Kirlia.

"So what did Sheena do this time?" I asked as they just sighed and started eating their lunch.

"I didn't forget about you my dear!" my grandfather said placing a plate of curry and rice in front of me.

"Yay! I'm lucky to have a good grandpa!" I said eating the spicy paste and grains.

"Good? Why not great?" grandpa asked faking an astonished face.

"Grandpa, good and great means almost the same these days!" I replied as I ate a spoonful of rice. Sheena was eating her food like there was no tomorrow while Abby and Barley told the Altaria and Zangoose that this was normal and there was nothing to worry about. Well, almost nothing because suddenly Sheena lunged at Trey's food, whom wasn't in the mood for nasty food wars. Grandpa watched them as I calmly ate my lunch in peace.

"Don't worry grandpa." I reassure him. "This is normal and she does this on a daily basis."

And that's chapter 15 peps! Food wars... haha. I have that at school but we call it begging. Haha.

Nick 2.0: Can I have your pizza?

Patrick: NO!

Antwon: Can I have your cookie?

Patrick: NO!

Neko: Can I have your juice?

Patrick: NO, THE NEXT PERSON THAT ASKS ME THAT QUESTION WILL HAVE A KNUCKLE SANDWICH!

Maddie: Can I have your lunch?

Patrick: Sure.

Nick 2.0, Antwon, and Neko: WHAT?

Nick: Look forward to chapter 16.

Me: Hehe, ninja sneek attack! (hugs Nick)

Nick: Ah, she's hugging me! Get off of me!


	16. Beautifully Done!

**Author's Note:** Welcome people to my life! First I would like to- what? Wrong show? My bad! Well anyway, everybody at school thinks I'm weird so what else is new?

Patrick: I saved a bunch of money on car insurence by switching to Geiko.

Antwon: Do you even have a car?

Patrick: No.

Nick: Thought so.

Me: Maddie, what are the boys talking about?

Maddie: They're talking about your mom.

Neko: Here's chappie 16 everyone!

Me: Wait they were talking about my mom?

Maddie: Your intelligence overwelms me Ryu-chu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I'm just happy because I found my GBA. Now all I have to do is convince Nick to look for my Sapphire Version and I'll be able to have shiny legendaries. Yes, I am that stupid to attempt this feeble task. On a side note, I want a Feebas that knows Mirror Coat and I'll call it Rally if it's a boy with a positive nature, Traina if it's a boy with a negitive nature, Amula if it's a girl with a positive nature, and Bree if it's a girl with a negative nature. Yeah, I just wasted 5 minutes of your life...

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 16**

**Beautifully Done**

"Here you go miss. Your pokemon are fully healed." Nurse Joy said handing me a trey filled with six pokeballs.

"Thank you." I thanked taking the red and white spheres and letting out Abby.

"Ab!" she said shaking her fur slightly.

"Well let's see here… we'll explore around the town… find a Pokemart… eat lunch at grandpa's…" I mumbled walking out of the Pokemon Center. Since we had to wait for the Cable Car Station to run again, we had to wait one more day before we could set off for Lavaridge Town.

"Hey, are you going to see the contest today?" I heard a voice say as I passed a small group of men. '_There's a Pokemon Contest today? Hm…_' I asked myself as I check my Pokenav to see if there is one. Sure enough, there was a Pokemon Contest scheduled this afternoon after lunch.

"Yeah, I hope I can see that cute girl; what's her name?" another person asked as I passed by.

"I think it was Rena or Amber; I don't know." Another replied. Abby looked at me as we passed the Pokemart. '_Hm, if there's a Pokemon Contest today then I'll probably see Cole or Rena. Oh I can't wait to see my friends!_' I thought excitedly, feeling something tugging on my short-sleeved jacket.

"Huh? What is it Abby?" I asked her as she motioned to the Pokemart. "Oh… I was so caught up in my thoughts that we pasted the Pokemart!" Abby and I sweatdropped at my denseness and walked right in. '_Well as I was thinking, I wonder what pokemon Rena is going to use…_' I thought picking up a basket and browsing the shelves for potions. '_I already know she has a Jigglypuff named Creampuff and a Duskull named Dusty, so does she have any more?'_ I picked up a few potions and antidotes. '_I wonder if I'll meet some new friends or rivals… It sounds so exciting!_' I thought getting in the check out line. Abby went roaming around the store and found a cute red ball to play with. She dropped it in the basket as I flashed a smile and paid for the merchandise. I took the plastic bag from the cashier and turned to Abby.

"Well, let's go back to grandpa's ranch and get some grub!" I said walking through the sliding doors only to bump into a person.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking. I should be more careful…" the person quickly explained as I took a glimpse of her face. She had pink hair and violet eyes wearing a simple red dress.

"Rena!" I said giving her a hug. She took a closer look at the person she bumped into and smiled.

"Meena, are you here for the Pokemon Contest?" she asked as I bashfully scratched the back of my head.

"Well, I learned of it just recently, but sure!" I said as Abby just sighed. "We're about to go to my grandpa's ranch to get some lunch; do you want to come?" Rena nodded.

"Sure it sounds like a good idea!" she said as we walked to the outskirts of Fallarbour Town.

**After lunch…**

"Hello there ladies! Do you want to enter the Pokemon Contest today?" the receptionist greeted as we approached the front desk in the Fallarbour Town Contest Hall.

"Yup!" I said as Rena and I gave her our Contest Passes. She scanned them into the computer as our information appeared on the monitor.

"Rena Romano from Dewford City and Meena Yuki from Petalburg City am I correct?" she asked as we both nodded our heads. "What pokemon are you planning on using?"

"I'm going to use Stardust, my Staryu." Rena said as the receptionist typed the information into the computer.

"I'll use my Combusken, Trey." I said as the receptionist nodded. Two pictures appeared on the screen, one of a star shaped pokemon with a jewel in the middle and another of my yellow and dark red Combusken.

"Is this correct?" she asked.

"Yeah it is!" I said as she printed out two tickets.

"These are your appeal numbers. Show them to the guard to get to the waiting room. Good luck!" the receptionist said as we made our way to the guard.

"I hope Trey is up the challenge…" I sighed flashing the ticket to the guard.

"Why is that?" Rena asked as she showed the ticket to the guard as well. I sighed looking at Abby who immediately sat on one of the many comfortable sofas.

"Well contests aren't really Trey's specialty but he is a reliable member of my team when it comes down to it…" I explained sitting next to the now sleeping Abby. Rena sat on the other side of Abby and looked at her ticket.

"So what number did you get? I got number 15" she asked showing her ticket.

"Hm, I got number 9 this time…" I replied showing her my ticket. "Well anyway, can you look after my stuff and Abby?" Rena nodded her head.

"Sure, it'll be my pleasure!" she said as we turned our attention to the monitors.

**In the Yuki Household…**

"Hurry up mom! The contest is about to begin!" Max called as Caroline entered the living room while his sister turned on the television to the Pokemon Contest.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! Today our Pokemon Co-ordinators will be battling it out for this beautiful Fallarbour ribbon!" the host greeted showing a neat yellow ribbon held together with a golden pin. "Let's meet our judges!" The camera veered to the side where two men and a woman sat at monitor desks.

"Our first judge is the Fallarbour mayor!" the hostess introduced as a thin man stood up and bowed. "Next up is the Pokemon fan club president!" A plump man in the middle seat stood up and waved. "And last but not least, our own Fallarbour Town Nurse Joy!" The woman on the far right stood up and waved as well. "Now without further ado, here are our co-ordinators!" the hosted said as a red curtain opened from behind. A line of trainers appeared as they spotted a brunette girl next to a pink-headed girl.

"There she is!" Caroline exclaimed as the program cut to a commercial break.

"I wonder what pokemon she's going to use…" May thought aloud. Max screwed his face up as if he was thinking.

"Well I went to Professor Birch's lab yesterday and found out she has a Combusken, Feebas, Kirlia, Shedinja, Aron, Sableye, and Trapinch besides her Absol. But what's weird is that they're all shiny…" he said as May gave him a clueless look.

"Um, in English Max…" May said sweatdropping as she and her mother turned their attention to the television.

**In the waiting room…**

'_I hope Max doesn't go crazy this time…_' I thought as I sat on the plushy sofa. '_And that my mom doesn't have a memory flashback…_'

"Meena? You look troubled…" Rena asked looking at my face. I shook my head and started to pet Abby's back.

"No, I was just remembering the first time I participated in a Pokemon Contest. My younger brother wouldn't stop talking about the contest and my mom had a walk on memory road…" I explained as Abby moved her head to my lap so she could use it as a pillow. Rena couldn't help but to giggle.

"That sounds funny." She said as I laughed along with her watching the first appeals. There were many appeals but not too many good ones.

"Number 9, Meena Yuki? It's your turn." A receptionist called as I stood up holding Trey's pokeball.

"Good luck!" Rena bid as she scooted over to Abby's sleeping figure. I flashed a peace sign and followed the receptionist to the ramp. We passed through the halls and eventually arrived to the ramp.

"…Ok folks; our next co-ordinator is the winner of the Verdanturf Pokemon Contest! Give it up for Meena Yuki!" the hostess announced as I stepped onto the stage. I was greeted to a barrage of cheers as a group of boys held up signs among the lines of '_I love you_' '_You're awesome_' and '_Will you be my girlfriend?_' I sweatdropped. '_Gees, I already have fans… Oh please no!_' I thought taking center stage.

"Alright let's go Trey!" I said calling out my Combusken.

"Busken!" he said doing a manly pose as golden sparkles and small embers brushed off his feathers. A group of girls shrieked with awe as Trey and I sweatdropped.

"Ok… that was awkward…" I said as Trey agreed with me. "Well anyway, let's start off with Bulk Up!" Trey tightened his muscles and relaxed as he waited for my next command. "Use Fire Spin!" Trey shot a spiral of flames in the air as the flames danced in the air. The crowd gasped with awe, awaiting the next move.

"Now use Flamethrower!" I ordered as Trey shot a trail of flames through the center of the fading spiral, making a fountain of flames. The judges whispered to each other on the appeal, pleased with the outcome. "Alrighty, use Sky Uppercut!" Trey stopped the fountain of fire and cut through the flames with an uppercut of his glowing claw. "Now a dance of Double Kicks!" I said. Trey landed onto his feet and started to fight with an invisible enemy in the shower of embers. The crowd cheered at Trey's dance of swift kicks. "Ok, end it all with Bulk Up!" Trey stopped his dance by tightening, relaxing his muscles as the shower of ember subsided, and the crowd burst into cheers.

"What a wonderful display of Trey's fire and fighting techniques! What do the judges think?" the hostess cried turning to the astonished judges.

"The appeal was very balanced and entertaining!" The mayor said as a 9.3 appeared on his monitor.

"Very unique making a fountain of fire!" the president praised as a 9.1 appeared on his monitor.

"My, you and your pokemon seemed to enjoy that appeal a lot!" Nurse Joy said as a 9.4 appeared on her monitor.

"And that makes Meena's score 27.8, the highest score so far! Lets give her another round of applause!" the hostess announced as I returned Trey and walked backstage. '_That was terrific! It turned out better than I expected…_' I thought imagining Trey trip up during the dance of kicks as a receptionist led me back to the waiting room.

**In the Yuki Household…**

"Wow, Meena is pretty good, right?" May praised as Max and Caroline looked blankly at the television.

"Sis is so awesome!" Max said as Norman appeared at the doorway, panting heavily.

"Sorry that I'm late… So what did I miss?" he heaved out sitting on the couch right next to his wife.

"Nothing much, just Meena's appeal!" May and Max said in unison. Norman and Caroline sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry; I was just training Vigoroth and lost track of time…" he explained as May and Max calmed down.

"Well anyway, the next appeal is starting." Max said focusing his attention at the television.

"…Our next co-ordinator is Rena Romano; lets give her a warm welcome!" the hostess announced as a stout pink headed girl emerged onto the stage. She was wearing a face of confidence as she took center stage.

"Stardust I'm counting on you!" she said calling out a star shaped pokemon with a red jewel engraved at the center.

"Star!" the Staryu cried as the red core flashed slightly.

"Rena has chosen her Staryu, Stardust. We have yet seen it in appeals, so what kind of performance will it show us today?" the host said as Stardust looked at Rena, who just nodded.

"Stardust use Bubblebeam!" she ordered. Stardust sprayed a beam of bubbles in the air as they floated above the stage. The crowd cheered as the bubbles floated all around the stadium. "Now use Cosmic Power!" Stardust glowed as the room mystically pictured the cosmos, giving the bubbles a mysterious shine.

"Stardust use Camouflage then Swift!" Rena commanded as Stardust disappeared into the background and sprayed rays of stars in all sorts of directions. The crowd gasped at the cosmetic display of the cosmos and stars, not to mention bubbles mimicking planets. The cosmetic background faded away as the bubbles popped into a glittery mist and the rays of stars subsided. The audience roared with cheers as Stardust returned to its normal color and bowed slightly.

"Wow, I'm speechless! There's nothing to describe that appeal! What do our judges think?" the hostess said in awe turning to the judges.

"Truly remarkable!" the mayor simply said as a 9.8 appeared on his monitor.

"Yes, I can't even find the right words to describe it!" the president praised as a 9.7 appeared on his monitor.

"I felt like I was exactly in outer space looking at the cosmos!" Nurse Joy praised as a 9.9 appeared on her monitor.

"Wow! Rena's score adds up to 29.4, the highest overall! Let's give her another round of applause!" the hostess said as Rena disappeared backstage. May and Caroline sat astounded at the last performance.

"Uh, hello; earth to May!" Max said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Wow that was awesome!" May said snapping out of her trance and looking at her father who smiled.

"Looks like Meena is going to have a tough time…" he said focusing on the television as the rest of his family followed his lead.

"Ok folks, we will now announce the final four co-ordinators! Cross your fingers!" the hostess said as the camera focused on the large monitor in the stadium. Four pictures were being rapidly shuffled slowly coming to a stop. Eventually they stopped on the pictures of a pink-headed girl, an auburn haired girl, a brunette girl with dark blue eyes, and a blue-headed boy.

"Our co-ordinators for the final four are Rena Romano, Amber Tatlin, Meena Yuki, and Larry Rin!" the host announced as May and Max rejoiced.

"That's great! Now she'll dominate the stage!" May said as her father smiled proudly.

"I can't wait to see her skills." He said as Max turned to him.

"She's awesome you'll see!" he said as the program cut to a commercial break.

**In the waiting room…**

"Sol absol!" Abby said as Rena and another person was called up to the stage.

"Good luck!" I bid as she flashed a smile and disappeared into the halls. I looked at the awaken Abby who was shifting around my knapsack, obviously looking for something. "What are you looking for, Abby?" I asked as she took out the cute red ball I bought for her earlier. She started to play one-man catch with the ball as she rolled it onto the ground and using her nose like a Sealeo. The ball eventually rolled to the feet of an auburn haired girl who picked up the small red ball. She looked at Abby and then started to play a game of keep away with her.

"Well it seems like she made a new friend!" I said sitting next to her as she gave me a warm smile.

"I'm Amber Tatlin, glad to meet you!" she said giving Abby the ball and holding out her hand to shake.

"I'm Meena Yuki and this is Abby." I introduced pointing to Abby and gladly shaking her hand. "So is this your first contest?" She shyly nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm a beginner. I decided to try out Pokemon Contests while I was taking the Pokemon Gym Leader Challenge." She said as I nodded.

"This is my second contest and I got into this mess the same way you did." I said looking at Abby who was still playing with the ball.

"So you're collecting Gym Badges too?" she asked as I nodded once again.

"So far I only got three badges and I was going Lavaridge Town but the Cable Car station was closed down." I explained showing her my chain were my lone three Stone, Knuckle, and Dynamo Badge hung.

"I have three badges too! Yesterday I was setting off to Lavaridge Town and when I got to the station nobody was there." She said taking out a badge case showing her three badges. "Well anyway, I hear that you're the winner of the Verdanturf Town Pokemon Contest. Can I see your ribbon?" she asked as I just shrugged and grabbed my knapsack. I opened it and pinned on the inside of the bag was a lone, neat red ribbon.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Amber said as I shifted my gaze to one of the monitors. Rena and Stardust was finishing her battle with the other person and his Loudred with Bubblebeam.

"Yeah it sure is…" I said trailing off as a receptionist appeared at the doorway.

"Amber Tatlin? Meena Yuki? It's time for your battle." The announced as Amber stood from the plushy sofa.

"Abby, watch my stuff until Rena gets back, k?" I told her following Amber's lead and approaching the receptionist.

"Ab!" she bid as Amber and I followed the receptionist to the ramp. Amber confidently looked forward as she fingered a pokeball in her hand. 'I wonder what pokemon she's going to use…' I thought as we pasted Rena and the other person being lead back to the waiting room by a receptionist. Rena had a warm smile while the boy had a deep frown.

"…Ok folks; our next battle is between Amber Tatlin and Meena Yuki! Let's give them a warm welcome!" the host cried as Amber and I emerged onto the stage. We took our positions on the small battlefield as we took a pokeball from our belts.

"Let's go Trey!" I said calling out my Combusken.

"Combusk!" he cried doing a manly pose as golden sparkles and embers brushed off.

"Come on out Diz!" Amber cried as an orange-spotted dizzy panda bear appeared on her side of the field.

"Spinda…" she said dizzily dancing.

"Ok you know the rules, begin!" the hostess said as our pokemon prepared for combat

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Combusken, Trey **vs.** Amber's Spinda, Diz

Time Limit: **5 minutes**

**Battle Begin!**

"Diz use Teeter Dance" Amber commanded as Diz started a shaky dance.

"Trey close your eyes until I say to open them!" I said as Trey closed his eyes and missed the confusing dance. Amber's points decreased slightly.

"Diz use Psybeam!" Amber ordered. Diz stopped dancing and fired a psychic beam towards Trey.

"Trey use Flamethrower!" I said. Trey blindly shot a flamethrower at the psychic beam as they collided and exploded on contact. Both of our points decreased. "Ok, you can open your eyes now!" Trey opened his red eyes and saw that Diz was nowhere in sight.

"Diz use Uproar!" Amber said as Diz emerged from the dust. Diz started a loud uproar causing Trey and I to cover our ears. My points started to decrease slowly.

"Trey use Sand-attack!" I said through Diz's loud outburst. Trey then kicked sand at Diz's face as she got a face full of sand and stopped crying out. Amber's points lowered while Diz calmed down and spat the sand out of her mouth.

"Don't give up! Diz use Dizzy Punch!" Amber ordered. Diz dizzily charged at Trey with a glowing paw.

"Trey use Quick Attack to dodge!" I said as Trey quickly sprinted and hopped over Diz's head. Diz then landed face first to the ground from Trey's weight on her head. "Ok use Fire Spin!" Trey quickly shot a spiral of flames at the recovering Spinda. She was engulfed in the flames as Amber's points decreased to zero.

"And that's it folks! Our winner is Meena Yuki! She will now advance to the final round!" the hostess announced while the flames subsided. Amber rushed to her fallen Spinda as Trey returned to my side.

"Is Diz going to be ok?" I asked her as Trey followed behind. Amber nodded.

"She's fine. Hey great job back there!" she praised as Diz stood up and started a conversation with Trey.

"Gee thanks!" I said bashfully scratching the back of my head as we walked off stage.

**In the Yuki Household…**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the final round is about to begin!" the hostess announced as the Yuki family focused their attention to the television.

"Man, I can't wait any longer!" Max said as May smacked him on the back of the head so he would be quiet.

"…So here are our final co-ordinators!" the hostess said as two girls emerged onto the stage.

"Oh, there's Meena!" Caroline said pointing at the brunette girl. Norman nodded.

"I can't wait until she battles. Her last battle was great." He said turning to his wife. The two girls took their positions on the sandy field and called out their pokemon.

"Come on Stardust!" the pink headed one known was Rena called out. Her star shaped Staryu gracefully appeared onto the stage with its red core flashing.

"Ok Trey I'm counting on you!" Meena cried as her yellow and dark red Combusken appeared on her side of the field.

"Busk!" he said doing a pose.

"Now, let the final round begin!" the hostess said as the pokemon prepared to fight.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Combusken, Trey **vs.** Rena's Staryu, Stardust

Time Limit: **5 minutes**

**Battle Begin!**

"Stardust use Cosmic power!" Rena ordered as the stadium was cloaked with the image of the cosmos and Stardust glowed a pale white.

"Trey use Bulk Up!" Meena ordered. Trey tightened his muscles and relaxed them as he awaited her next command. "Ok use Flamethrower!" A flamethrower shot out of Trey's beck straight at Stardust.

"Stardust use Light Screen!" Rena said as a screen of light appeared before Stardust and deflected the flamethrower. Meena's points decreased slightly. "Now use Bubblebeam!" Stardust shot a beam of bubbles from one of its star tips aimed at Trey.

"Trey use Fire Spin" Meena said as Trey aimed a Fire Spin at the beam of bubbles. An explosion of dust occurred as both of the girl's points decreased. "Trey use Focus Energy!" Beams of light formed around Trey as he focused his energy to increase his critical hit ratio.

"Stardust use Rapid Spin!" Rena commanded. Stardust emerged from the dust, rapidly spinning towards Trey as the dust blew away.

"Trey stay still until I say to move!" Meena said. Trey nodded as Stardust inched closer and closer. "Ok catch Stardust!" Trey observed Stardust's movements and successfully caught Stardust by the limb.

"Ok send it flying and use Sky Uppercut!" Meena ordered. Trey threw the struggling Stardust into the air and slashed at it with an uppercut. Rena's points rapidly decreased.

"Stardust use Minimize!" Rena said as Stardust landed on solid ground and shrunk in size, making it harder to hit.

"That's not going to stop us; is it Trey? Use Fire Spin!" Meena ordered. Trey shot a spiral of flames from his mouth as it effortlessly engulfed Stardust. Rena's points slowly decreased as Stardust swirled in the flames.

"Stardust use Rapid Spin!" Rena desperately ordered as Stardust immediately spun rapidly to escape the fire twister. Stardust cut through the flames as they faded into embers.

"Looks like the battle is heating up with one minute to go!" the host commented. Trey and Stardust were on their last bits of strength and struggled to stay upright. Meena was ahead point wise as Rena's points were past the midpoint.

"Stardust use a Water Gun and Water Pulse combination!" Rena ordered as Stardust shot a stream of water and ultra sonic waves aimed at Trey.

"Trey use Flamethrower and cut through with Double Kick!" Meena ordered. Trey fired a flamethrower to deflect the water combination as an explosion of mist and embers occurred. Both of their points decreased, as Rena's was almost gone. Trey then cut through the raging mist with a swift kick to thrust Stardust afloat. Stardust didn't see it coming as Trey quickly kicked the star shaped pokemon down with the heel of his talons. Rena's points decreased to zero as the crowd roared with cheers.

"And there you go folks! Our winner for the Fallarbour Town Pokemon Contest is Meena Yuki from Petalburg City!" the host announced as Rena rushed to her fallen pokemon. Meena walked over to see if Stardust was ok with her Combusken trailing behind. "Here you go Meena; your Fallarbour Town Ribbon!" the hostess said handing her a neat yellow ribbon held together with a golden pin.

"Hehe, alright!" she cried pumping her fist into the air as Trey followed her lead.

"Yeah she won!" Max said pumping his fist into the air.

"Oh, my little Meena is growing up!" Caroline said proudly hugging her husband tightly.

"Uh mom? You're choking dad…" May pointed out looking at her father's pale face. Max and May sweatdropped as she loosen her grip on Norman who started breathing again.

**At the Pokemon Center…**

"Oh Meena, I'm so proud of you!" Grandpa cried hugging his granddaughter. I was standing in front of the video phone getting ready to call my parents to tell them I won my second Pokemon Contest. Trey was talking with Barley, describing all the juicy bits of the contest as Abby and the others played with her new ball.

"Grandpa please. I get the point already!" I said as he let go of me. I dialed my home number and listened to the long rings. Eventually I was greeted to the sight of my younger brother fending off my younger sister for the phone.

"**Oh hi Meena!**" Max greeted as May took the receiver.

"Oh, um hi!" I said as Max and May finally decided to share the receiver.

"**You did great in the contest today!**" May praised as my dad stepped into the picture.

"**Your battle techniques were astounding.**" He praised as I sweatdropped.

"Well anyway, where's mom?" I asked wondering where the last member of our family was.

"**Right here honey!**" my mother called as her head popped up from the side. "**Just making dinner. You were awesome in the contest today!**"

"Thanks and guess who I have here with me." I said as Max gave me a quizzical look.

"**Who?**" he and May said in unison. I giggled.

"Grandpa!" I said giving him the receiver. He started a conversation with my younger siblings as I walked towards the lobby.

"Tomorrow we set off for Lavaridge Town." Trey and Barley joined me on the lobby's sofas as I looked at Abby and Sheena play monkey in the middle with Chrnos while Rukia watched.

"Do you guys think we're going to have trouble getting to Lavaridge?" I asked Trey and Barley who just shook their heads. '_I hope we don't…_' I thought as grandpa hung up on the video phone.

There's chappie 16 for y'all! Is Meena getting all angsty? Is she starting to think about her safety? Is Team Magma going to capture her? Is Team Aqua ever going to make a guest appearence? I. DON'T. KNOW.

Nick 2.0: WHY. ARE. YOU. TALKING. LIKE. THIS?

Antwon: I. DON'T. KNOW!

Maddie: Ok stop it. You're giving me a headache.

Patrick: WHAT. EVER. MADDIE.

Neko: Wow, you must be obsessed with Tales of the Abyss to give Amber the last name of Anise. Not to mention that Amber is a common name for a fanmade character in a Tales of Symphonia fanfiction for Lloyd's long lost sister...

Nick: Look forward to chapter 17.

Me: Ah yes, before I forget... If you are wondering why Shugo has Pokerus, it's because of one of my many thoughts. Ok, I think shiny pokemon are different colored because of the virus Pokerus. Not only is it very rare, do you see shiny pokemon as rare as the virus? Exactally, that is why I think Pokerus is the meaning of shiny pokemon and it WILL make an impact on the story. Ahem, I should get a life... XD On a side note, I make these weird outrageous theorys about anime, video games, and books. Who doesn't? So if I make no sense, SUE WHOEVER MADE UP THE STUDY OF GEOMETRY! X'( I'm failing! And remember, stay smexy O-o


	17. Ambushed?

**Author's Note:** Hi, it's me again! Again... heh heh... Here's Chapter 17!

Nick: ...

Neko: What happen to Nick?

Antwon: Ryu-chu keeps on trying to hug him.

Patrick: That doesn't sound so bad does it?

Me: Nickypoo! I'm here to give you a huggywuggy!

Nick: GET A WAY BEAST!

Maddie: ... On word with the fanfiction...?

Nick 2.0: On word!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, plot lines, and/or places. I just SO stupid to erase my ruby game so I can get shiny pokemon. Like I have any so far... And I now have a Rukia! With Thunderbolt! BWHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah, I HAVE A MILOTIC WITH MIRROR COAT AND HIS NAME IS TRAINA! ALSO I HAVE A SNEASEL WITH COUNTER AND HER NAME IS KORY! Now all I need is an Extrasenseroy Whismur, a Crunching Totodile, a Rock Slider Torchick, and a Swords Dancing Rhyhorn. Yeah but I still love my Reversal Raichu Chero and my Substituting Absol Ally. Thank you Pokemon Colossom for not making me buy Firered and Leafgreen!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 17**

**Ambushed?**

"Bye grandpa!" I bid as Abby and I pulled away from Fallarbour Town.

"Bye Meena; see you in a few days!" he replied waving as some of his Altaria and Zangoose followed his lead. It was the next morning as Abby and I started our trip to Lavaridge Town.

"Abby, are you sure that you'll be ok here?" I asked her for probably the millionth time. She nodded not even looking at me. We started to traverse the ashy route 113 as we pasted wild Spinda and Sandshrew. It wasn't raining ash like the last time but I was still worried for Abby's health. '_I wonder what Mt. Chimney looks like…_' I thought looking at a group of wild Spinda whom were busy playing. '_I hope we get there before Team Magma tries to get me again._'

**On route 112…**

"Ok lunch time!" I cried as Sheena dashed to her food with everyone else trailing behind. I started to slurp up my instant ramen as Rukia came to her food before Sheena touched it. "Hm, we'll have to pass through Fiery Path in order to get to the Cable Car station…" I thought aloud as Chrnos and Barley gave me a concern look while Abby and Rukia fended off Sheena who was trying to grab their food.

"Feebas fee…" Barley said forgetting about her food and hopping to my feet.

"Are you worried about me Barley?" I asked eying Sheena who was devouring Barley's lunch. Barley nodded as I slurped up the rest of my noodles. "I'll be ok. Don't worry!" Barley glared at Sheena who innocently looked at her.

"Here Barley." I said giving Barley the rest of my ramen as she gladly chugged down the soup. "Well are we ready to go?" Sheena then grabbed everyone's bowls and devoured what ever was left of their lunch.

"Kir kirlia!" Rukia complained as Sheena gave them a look of innocence.

"Don't worry guys; I still have to treat you guys to that big meal I promised." I reassured recalling all of my pokemon except Abby.

"Absol!" she cried as we approached the opening to the Fiery Path. I nodded my head and turned to her as we reached the passageway.

"Let's get going then. I want to be there before dark." I replied following Abby's lead into the path. It was humid as we passed wild fire and poison type pokemon. '_How can poison type pokemon live in such a humid place?_' I asked myself watching a group of Grimer play with a Koffing like a ball. '_Aren't they supposed to live near any factories? I mean they live off sludge and a factory gives off a lot of that…_' I shrugged the thought away and focused on the path ahead.

"Hey Abby; what do you think the next gym is like?" I asked her as she turned to look at me.

"Sol absol ab." She replied motioning to a nearby Torkoal. I gave her a suggestive nod.

"Hm, fire pokemon seems reasonable since we're near a volcano and wild fire pokemon." I said eying a bright white light ahead. Abby's eyes lit up as she started to run to the exit of the path. '_Must be hot or something._' I suggested running after her. '_Or maybe she wants to have dinner as soon as possible…_'

"Abby wait up!" I called reaching the exit huffing, puffing, and stepping onto the green turf.

"Absol sol!" Abby cried teasingly as I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm not getting fat! Or am I? I don't think I'm fat; do you think I'm fat. I'm getting fat!" I said examining my tummy while Abby sighed at my self-esteem issues. "We'll anyway; we'd better get to the station!" Abby started to lead the way to the Cable Car Station as I lagged back and let her get us lost. Unfortunately for me, she got us to the station in five minutes flat with no encounters with wild pokemon whatsoever.

"Abby, I envy your sense of direction…" I muttered as she flashed a smirk. I opened the door to the small white building, poking my head through the door. "Hello; is anybody here?" I asked looking around the small station seeing a young man at a desk.

"Oh, hello there!" he said was Abby and I walked in and approached the desk.

"Hi, can we ride the Cable Car to Mt. Chimney?" I asked as Abby placed her front paws on the counter. The man nodded.

"Of course, are you a pokemon trainer by any chance?" he asked.

"Yup, I'm going to Lavaridge Town to get my fourth badge." I replied looking at Abby who nodded.

"Well, you're in luck! The Cable Car is free to any trainers and hikers, courtesy by the Lavaridge Town Gym." He said taking a key from a corkboard behind him and approaching the parked Cable Car.

"That's nice." I said as Abby removed her paws from the counter and followed the man to the car.

"Ok, here you go miss! You don't need to do anything but ride it. The attendant at the top will help you get out when you reach the station." The man explained as Abby and I entered the small Cable Car.

"Thanks!" I thanked as he closed the doors and locked them so they wouldn't open.

"Have a safe trip." He bid pressing a button on a nearby wall. The cable car shifted as it dismounted from the parking spot and traveled along the thick black cable above. It pulled from the station floating above a grand valley.

"Wow!" I said pressing my face to the window. Abby followed my lead as she eyed the large trees below. Then it hit me. "It would seem faster if everybody comes out and enjoys this, right?" Abby nodded as I took five of my pokeballs from my belt. "Ok guys, enjoy the view!" I called out as my five pokemon appeared in the small compartment.

"Aron ar!" Chrnos said jumping onto the side of the car causing it to tip slightly.

"Kir kirl!" Rukia cried hanging on to Trey for dear life as Barley and Abby slid to Chrnos' side of the cable car.

"Chrnos, I think you're too heavy for this…" I said disdainfully with Sheena hugging my leg as I tried to balance myself. Chrnos nodded hopping off the seat as the car leveled. "I'm sorry buddy; I wish you can stay out with us…" I said recalling my Aron.

"Feebas!" Barley said reassuringly as I nodded.

"Yeah that's right; you can tell him all about the experience during dinner. But right now, let's have a little fun." I replied as Barley hopped on Abby's back to get a better look of the valley.

"Combusk…" Trey said in awe leaning on the window right next to Rukia. The tips of the large trees stood out from all the boulders as they slowly disappeared one by one.

"Sable…" Sheena mumbled attached to my leg.

"What's wrong Sheena?" I asked prying her off my leg and setting her on my lap.

"Eye…" she muttered looking at the window and clung to my arm.

"Sheena, are afraid of heights?" I asked as she hesitantly nodded. "Oh it's alright; we're all afraid of something and it takes a brave person to admit their fears." Sheena looked up and smiled letting go my arm and sitting beside me. '_I guess then, I'm not a brave person at all…_' I thought looking at Abby and Barley look out of the window, commenting on the vast volcano slowly approaching.

**Traversing Jagged Pass…**

It has been a few hours as we traversed the end of Jagged Pass. The sun started to set behind us as Abby and I caught sight of a small town at the base of the volcano.

"We're almost there Abby!" I said enthusiastically as Abby cheered.

"_Stop right there Meena Yuki!_" I heard a slightly familiar voice shout from behind a tree.

"What did I do this time?" I asked Abby who shrugged. From behind the tree was no other than Regret Fubuki.

"I see that you're still hanging around that reject of a pokemon." Regret said as Abby hid behind my legs.

"Can you please move out of the way?" I asked sternly ignoring the last comment as she gave me a hysterical laugh.

"You think I, Regret Fubuki, am going to move aside for a reject of a trainer like you? Think again! Unless you beat me, you can't pass." She replied evilly as Abby shivered with fear behind me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as she chuckled evilly.

"I'm saying that you're not a real trainer. A **REAL** trainer strives for power and doesn't waste their time with friendship and kindness. Really, you reject trainers blind your pokemon with happiness and don't let them see what the real world is. You trainers make me sick!" she answered as my face darkened. "So do you want to pass or not?" '_Maybe she's right… Do my pokemon really know what the real world really is? Maybe I've been too soft… Maybe-_' I started to think looking down at the ground before my thought was cut off by Abby's cry.

"Absol sol sol!" she cried stepping forward to fight.

"Heh, so your pathetic pokemon wants to protect you. How sweet; so sweet that it makes me want to hurl!" Regret said calling out a slim human like pokemon with a pink crest on its forehead and equally pink large legs.

"Medicham!" It cried balancing on one leg.

"Abby, ok then let's go!" I said as Abby got ready for battle.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Absol, Abby **vs.** Regret's Medicham

**Battle Begin!**

"Medicham use Hi Jump Kick!" Regret ordered. Medicham charged at Abby with the intention to kick her with a knee kick.

"Abby use Double Team!" I said as Abby created illusions of herself around Medicham as he knee kicked one of the illusions. It winced in pain as he landed on his knee.

"Grr, dirty trick…" Regret muttered. "Use Meditate!" Medicham sat cross-legged in the center of Abby's illusions and meditated in a peacefully fashion, raising its attack.

"Abby use Swords Dance!" I called as four swords danced before Abby and her illusions, raising her attack sharply.

"Medicham use Foresight!" Regret commanded as Medicham identified Abby and made the annoying illusions disappear. "Now use Thunder Punch!" Medicham clutched his fist as it was smothered with static. He then rushed towards Abby, aiming to strike her straight on.

"Abby use Razor Wind!" I cried. Abby whipped up a whirlwind as Medicham's electrifying punch collided with the spiral of wind, causing the wind to become a giant lightning tornado. Abby's scythe like appendage glowed pale white as she rolled her head in Medicham's direction. Blades of electrified wind traversed to the astonished Medicham as it calmly regain its position.

"Medicham use Detect!" Regret ordered. Medicham watched the blades of wind closely as he evaded the attack professionally. "Now use Swagger!" Medicham then started to boast about its skills to Abby who was starting to get angry.

"Abby use Taunt!" I ordered as Abby regained her focus and started to taunt Medicham, whom fell for the empty boasting. "Now use Double Team once more!" Abby quickly created multiple illusions of herself around Medicham who was giving her an angry glare.

"Medicham use Reversal!" Regret said as Medicham randomly selected a target and gave it a straight punch. The illusion disappeared, obviously not Abby.

"Abby use Slash!" I commanded. Abby and her illusions came at Medicham with an outstretched paw as they all slashed at the confused Medicham. Abby's illusions went through Medicham as the real Abby slashed at him from the side. Medicham howled out in pain as Abby critically hit his face, collapsing to the ground suffering a one hit knock out.

"Sol ab!" Abby cried running to me as I smiled.

"You did it!" I cheered picking her up and cradling her body in my arms.

"Hmph! Don't get so cocky Meena Yuki! You might have won this round, but you're still a reject!" Regret cried recalling her worn out Medicham and running past us towards Mt. Chimney, brushing my shoulder in the process.

"Absol…" Abby said as I started at the ground. I shook head and looked at the path ahead of us.

"Anyway, are you hungry? Let's have that big dinner we've been dreaming about." I said placing her on the ground and breaking into a run.

"Sol!" Abby said excitedly following my lead as the sun faded beyond the horizon.

**In the Pokemon Center Cafeteria…**

"Ok dig in!" I said as Sheen immediately started to devour her big bowl of pokemon food. Barley and Rukia sweatdropped at her eagerness, turning back to Chrnos as they continued to tell him about their adventure in the cable car. I giggled at Sheena's eating habits and focused my attention on my mild beef curry. '_I wonder why Regret has such an impression on other trainers…_' I asked myself. '_I wonder if she was right about being too soft… Am I too soft? I just want to be a friend to pokemon, is that meaningless?_' I started to shovel a few spoonfuls of the rice and mile paste into my mouth. '_Do I have to push my pokemon harder so I can be a better trainer? Oh I'm so confused!_' Abby gave me a concerned looked as I played with a piece of meat on my plate. '_Maybe I should keep on being nice to my pokemon; they don't deserve to be punished or… I don't know… I'll just beat the Gym Leader here tomorrow and talk it over with my pokemon…_'

There's chapter 17 peps! Sigh, is our main girl getting angsty? Is she?

Patrick: Why ask us? You're the mastermind. You can to the distance formula in two seconds...

Me: That's because I'm in Geometry.

Maddie: In 8th grade?

Antwon: Look forward to Chapter 18. Where the pokemon you all know and love evolves. But we aren't tellin'!

Neko: Where's Nick?

Me: He's hiding under a rock because he doesn't want to get hugged. BWHAHAHAHA!


	18. Fire and Water Really do Mix

**Author's Note:** Yo, yo, yo; what's up dawg? Haha! After my second attempt of trying to be gangster, I'm offically krazy.

Nick 2.0: You were always krazy.

Neko: Was that before or after she was paranoid?

Maddie: Both; she was always krazy so there's no reason for her to be offically krazy because she's already krazy.

Patrick: ...

Me: ...Ooook... Did any of that make any sense?

Antwon: No. Anyway, on word with the fiction!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I just caught Groudon with my Altaria (Pookie, haha...) and she died like a million times thanks to Slash and Bulk Up. Remember kids, moves that boost and decrease your stats can kill! GO CALM MIND AND SCREECH! Also I would like to take this time to say good bye to Pookie for I had traded her for a Treeko inorder to complete my pokedex...

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 18**

**Fire and Water Really do Mix…**

"Good morning miss, what may I help you with?" Nurse Joy asked as I approached the front desk early that morning.

"Uh yeah, can I borrow a swimsuit so I can go to the hot springs?" I asked as Abby placed her front paws on the counter.

"Of course; what size are you?" she replied taking out a box filled blue on piece swimsuits.

"I'm small." I bluntly answered as she picked out a small swimsuit and handed it to me.

"Here you go; have a nice day!" she said as I took the swimsuit and headed to the dressing room.

"Abby do you think it would be more fun if we enjoyed this with everyone else?" I asked her as she shrugged.

**In the hot springs…**

"Sol! Sol!" Abby sighed with relief as she dipped her body in the lukewarm water.

"Cannonball!" I shouted jumping into the pool of water as waves crashed down on Abby.

"Ab…" she said as I laughed hysterically.

"Oh sorry Abby, just having a little fun, y'know!" I explained folding up a toilette and placing it on her forehead.

"Sol…" she replied doubtfully. I then climbed out and took the five pokeballs on a nearby table.

"Ok guys, come on out!" I cried calling out my pokemon. My Kirlia, Feebas, Sableye, Trapinch, and Combusken all filed into a line as I stood before them. I called Professor Birch early that morning to switch Shugo with Chrnos so I would know him better.

"Alrighty, this is the plan! We take a dip in the hot springs then go to our next gym battle!" I briefly explained as Barley immediately jumped into the water. Abby sighed as waves crashed on her once again. Rukia sat on the edge, dipping her thin feet into the water since she wasn't very fond of it.

"What about you guys?" I asked Trey, Shugo, and Sheena as I slipped into the water.

"Combusk…" Trey muttered sitting cross-legged and turning his back to me. Shugo and Sheena sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot fire pokemon don't like water…" I realized as Abby and Barley shook their heads. "And Shugo would sink in the water due to his weight, so what about you Sheena?" Sheena made a face at the water and followed Trey's lead of sitting cross-legged and turning her back at me. "I guess you don't like water either…"

"Vulpix!" said a cry as a red and orange fox rushed through Sheena and Trey. The pokemon then used my face as a stepping-stone, crashing into the water causing a wave to crash down on Abby.

"Sol!" she cried out in frustration as I rubbed my face.

"Ow…" I muttered as Barley resurfaced to check on me.

"There you are Vulpix!" a voice called out as I looked at the bamboo screen to see a red headed girl wearing an equally red swimsuit at the top holding a pokeball. "Now I'm going to catch you!" However, the small Vulpix didn't take notice of her. Instead, it just started to swim professionally on its back. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" the strange girl shouted. Suddenly the screen wobbled from her weight as she and the screen came tumbling down into the water.

"Um… hi?" I said as Shugo, Sheena, and Trey joined Rukia the edge.

**Afterwards…**

"So, who exactly are you?" I asked as the girl and I finished putting the screen back up.

"My name is Flannery and I'm going to be the next gym leader of this town!" she introduced proudly.

"I'm Meena Yuki from Petalburg City and I'm going to challenge the gym leader, once I find the gym…" I said as Abby sweatdropped. "So, why were you trying to catch that Vulpix?"

"It's been here at the Pokemon Center ever since it was an egg. She doesn't have a trainer; she just lives here with Nurse Joy and the Chansey." Flannery explained as I watch the Vulpix swim with Barley.

"So, um, why does she like water so much?" I asked.

"I don't know; maybe it's the fact that it lived here near the hot springs." Flannery replied as I nodded. "Hey, you don't know where the Lavaridge Gym is right?" she asked.

"Yeah… I'm bad with directions; it's either trust Abby's intuition or my tendency of getting lost…" I said bashfully.

"I can lead you there!" she said excitedly.

"Really, I mean I'll probably be a burden with my sense of direction…" I explained panicking as Chrnos and Rukia sighed at my bashfulness.

"Don't worry about it; I have to go there anyways so it'll seem faster if I have somebody to come with me." Flannery said as I calmed down.

"Well then, let's get a move on!" I said cheerfully pumping my fist into the air.

**In front of the Lavaridge Town Gym…**

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Flannery said as we entered the gym.

"Your grandpa is the gym leader?" I asked gaping at her.

"Yeah well you can say that." She said as an elderly man emerged from the back of the gym.

"Oh hello Flannery! My, it seems like you brought home another victim." He said as Abby and I started to shiver.

"Vi-victim?" I stuttered inching towards the door.

"What my grandpa means is that I brought home another challenger." Flannery explained as I calmed down.

"Yes, now let me properly introduce myself." The old man said approaching us. "I am Mura the Lavaridge Town Gym Leader."

"I'm Meena Yuki from Petalburg City and this is Abby." I introduced. "So Mura, I challenge you to a gym battle!" I said confidently as the old man chuckled.

"I thought so." He said leading us through a maze of halls. Eventually we were greeted to the sight of a flat dirt field.

"Ok, I, Flannery shall referee this battle." Flannery said standing at the side of the field and placing two flags into her hands. "This will be a three-on-three battle, no time limits. The challenger may switch pokemon but the leader may not."

"Alright let's get this battle over with, Magu!" Mura said calling out a lava like slug emerged on his side of the field.

"Slugma!" it cried as I took a pokeball from my belt.

"Let's go Shugo!" I cried calling out my forest green Trapinch.

"My, my, my! You are surely lucky to catch a shiny Trapinch and a shiny Absol!" Mura commented.

"But that doesn't change a thing, so get ready to get defeated!" I said as Shugo prepared for battle.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Trapinch, Shugo **vs.** Gym Leader Mura's Slugma, Magu

**Battle Begin!**

"Magu use Harden!" Mura ordered. Magu's lava skin started to cool off, as its defense started to rise.

"Shugo use Sand-attack!" I said as Shugo started to kick sand at Magu, reducing its accuracy.

"Magu use Smog!" Mura said. Magu inhaled and then exhaled a cloud of poisonous smoke in Shugo's direction.

"Shugo use Dig!" I quickly ordered. Shugo then evaded the poisonous cloud by digging underground. Magu looked around for Shugo as he dug deeper into the ground. "Alrighty, now use Sand Tomb!" Shugo then emerged from the ground as he created a pit of quicksand underneath Magu, slowly consuming it into the earth.

"Magu use Flamethrower aimed at the ground to get out of Sand Tomb!" Mura ordered as Magu quickly shot a flamethrower at the ground, propelling it out of the quicksand. "Now use Body Slam!" Magu then landed on Shugo with a full-body slam, crushing him with it's weight.

"Shugo! Get up!" I urged as Magu slithered off of Shugo. He laid flat out, almost frozen in his tracks.

"Inch!" he said determinedly standing on all fours, ready for battle. 'Oh, he must be paralyzed. I have to end the battle soon.' I thought shifting my gaze to Magu.

"Ok Shugo use Faint Attack!" I ordered as Shugo motioned Magu to come closer. Magu cautiously crept closer to Shugo as he snapped at it with his jaws.

"Magu use Flamethrower!" Mura commanded. Magu launched a stream of fire aimed at Shugo, who was having difficulty moving.

"Shugo dodge with Dig!" I quickly ordered. Shugo quickly dug underground as the flamethrower nearly missed. "Now use Sand Tomb!" Shugo then created a pit of quicksand under Magu once again as it struggled to keep on balance.

"Magu stop struggling!" Mura called out desperately but it was too late. The pit of sand consumed Magu as it slowly floated to the surface, knocked out from the pressure of the sand.

"Slugma is unable to battle. Trapinch wins." Flannery announced as Mura returned his worn out Slugma.

"Shugo, you did great!" I praised as Shugo cheered with glee. "You deserve a good rest!" I recalled my paralyzed Trapinch, taking another pokeball from my belt.

"Your Trapinch is very skilled, but since it's paralyzed, will your next pokemon stand up against Torkoal?" Mura said calling out a turtle with smoke coming out of a spout on its back.

"Koal!" it cried as more smoke came out of its nostrils.

"Ok it's your turn Barley!" I said calling out my purple Feebas.

"My, you have another shiny pokemon. Very impressive!" Mura commented.

"Um, can we just finish this battle?" I asked as Barley, Abby, and I sweatdropped.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Feebas, Barley **vs.** Gym Leader Mura's Torkoal

**Battle Begin!**

"Barley use Dragonbreath!" I ordered as Barley launched a stream of green flames.

"Torkoal use Flamethrower!" Mura ordered. Torkoal launched a stream of flames to counter the green flames as an explosion of dust occurred. "Now use Smokescreen!" Torkoal took this time to spread a cloud of smoke across the field.

"Barley, stay calm and try to clear the smoke with Rain Dance!" I coughed out as Barley did a jig in the air. Rain clouds appeared above the field, dousing the smoke cloud revealing Torkoal inches away from Barley.

"Torkoal use Overheat!" Mura commanded as Torkoal's shell started to glow white. A white-hot ball of flames formed at Torkoal's mouth as he launched a powerful flamethrower at Barley.

"Barley use Water Pulse aimed at the ground to dodge!" I said. Barley shot ultra-sonic waves at the ground, propelling her into the air and out of Overheat's way. "Alright, use Water Pulse again!" Barley shot more ultra-sonic waves at Torkoal as the attack hit him in the head, temporary confusing it.

"Torkoal snap out of it!" Mura urged as Torkoal started to exhale white smoke.

"Barley end it all with Dragonbreath!" I ordered wasting no time. Barley launched a green flamethrower at the confused Torkoal. He recoiled at the pain as he turned up onto his back, struggling to get on all fours. Torkoal finally gave up, exhausted and confused.

"Torkoal is unable to battle. Feebas wins." Flannery announced as Barley jumped with glee.

"You did great Torkoal…" Mura praised returning his upturned pokemon and taking another pokeball from his belt.

"Barley, are you up for one more battle?" I asked her as she confidently nodded. Suddenly she started to glow pale white. Barley's figure grew snake like, with a fan like tail and large hand like flippers. The pale glow disappeared as Barley evolved into a Milotic with a yellow and red patterned tail and light blue flippers.

"Mi!" Barley said majestically as Abby and I gasped in awe.

"Wow, a Milotic!" I said excitedly taking out my Pokedex.

"_Milotic, the Tender Pokemon. The evolved form of Feebas. Considered the most beautiful of all Pokemon, it has been depicted in paintings and statues. It is said to live at the bottom of large lakes. When this Pokemon's body glows a vivid pink, it releases a pulsing wave of energy that brings soothing calm to restless spirits and becalm such emotions as anger and hostility to quell bitter feuding. Those that see it are said to forget their combative spirits._" My Pokedex clarified as I put it away in my pocket.

"Absol sol!" Abby congratulated Barley who cheered with glee.

"Well, I'm quite surprised that your Feebas evolved into a Milotic!" Mura said. "Now, let's end this battle, go Typhlosion!" A four-legged cat like pokemon with a mane of fire emerged on Mura's side of the field.

"Typhl!" Typhlosion roared standing upright on its hind legs.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Milotic, Barley **vs.** Gym Leader Mura's Typhlosion

**Battle Begin!**

"Barley use Water Sport!" I said. Barley gracefully dosed herself with water, raising her resistance to fire.

"Typhlosion use Swift!" Mura ordered as Typhlosion sprayed star shaped rays at Barley. She winced at impact, recovering quickly.

"Barley use Attract!" I ordered as Barley covered her face with her fan like tail. She batted her eyes and made a flirty butterfly kiss at Typhlosion who instantly fell in love.

"Typhlosion use Smokescreen!" Mura commanded as Typhlosion paid him no attention and started to drool over Barley.

"Barley use Rain Dance!" I called out as Barley did a little motion with her flippers. Rain started to pour, dosing Typhlosion's mane but the love stricken pokemon couldn't care less.

"Barley, now use Hydro Pump!" I ordered as Barley blasted water at high power at Typhlosion. He howled out in pain as his heart broke and regained his position.

"Typhlosion use Quick Attack!" Mura ordered as Typhlosion started running on all fours at Barley. He slammed into her, as she was push back.

"Barley use Twister!" I said. Barley whipped up a vicious twister as it started to tear up at Typhlosion. At the same time the rain subsided as Typhlosion wasted no time to ignite its mane. He then started to glow red due to its ability Blaze.

"Typhlosion use Overheat!" Mura commanded. A ball of white flames formed at Typhlosion's mouth as he launched a powerful flamethrower.

"Barley use Safeguard!" I ordered as a light green veil covered Barley deflecting the white flamethrower. "Now use Water Pulse!" Barley then shot ultra-sonic waves at Typhlosion. He howled in pain as he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle. The winner is Meena Yuki from Petalburg City!" Flannery declared.

"Milotic tic!" Barley cheered as Abby and I joined her on the field.

"You were awesome!" I praised as Mura approached us.

"Hoho! That was a very exciting battle! You deserve this Heat Badge!" Mura commented giving me an oddly shaped red and yellow badge that looked like a flame.

"Heh, we got a Heat Badge! Now it's back home to beat dad!" I cheerfully said pumping my fist in the air.

**Later in the Hot Springs…**

"Ah, this is what I call heaven…" Flannery sighed with relief sitting in the lukewarm water.

"Kirl, kirl!" Rukia cheered with glee as she rode on Barley's back. Barley floated on the surface trying to get used to her new body.

"Hehe, you guys really missing out on this!" I said to Trey, Shugo, and Sheena who had their backs to me. Abby shook her head and started a conversation with Rukia and Barley.

"Pix vul!" a voice cried out as the small Vulpix from this morning appeared on a nearby rock, rearing her front legs getting ready to jump into the water. Abby sighed as she jumped into the water causing a huge wave engulf us all including Sheena, Trey, and Shugo.

"Combusk com!" "Inch trap, trap!" "Sable sableye eye!" They complained, as the Vulpix didn't pay them any attention. I resurfaced as Rukia swam to Barley who was still recovering from the wave.

"Talk about washout!" Flannery said ringing out her hair. I nodded as Abby sighed with frustration.

"Sableye!" Sheena cried running towards the spring. She jumped into the water causing a wave to crash down on Abby.

"Absol sol ab!" she cried out as Sheena and Vulpix started to have a water fight.

"Yup, talk about washout…" I said sweatdropping as Abby started to chase Vulpix and Sheena throughout the spring.

And this concludes Chapter 18 y'all! I'll y'all are wondering why Flannery isn't the gym leader in this story it's because in the anime, Flannery became the leader a few weeks (or days, I can't remember...) before Ash arrived at Lavaridge Town. Since her grandfather was the leader before, I believe her Torkoal and Slugma, Magu **SPOILER** who evolves in the episode before the gym battle **END SPOILER** (not really a spoiler but yeah!) was given or borrowed from Flannery. But hey, it's just a thought...

Nick: WOW...

Antwon: You have too much time on your hands.

Nick 2.0: ...Yeah...

Maddie: Also before Ryu-chu forgets, you can send her suggestions for ideas, even though she already has it all planned out.

Me: Oh before I forget! You-

Neko: Report to Ryu-chu's profile to find her e-mail address, somewhere on it, to send her your ideas! Just no stupid stuff, kay?

Me: ... Those were my lines...

Patrick: Oh yeah, mostly the messages are gonna go in the spam box so if she doesn't reply or something, blame it.

Me: Look forward to Chapter 19... Sigh...


	19. Stories to Tell

**Author's Notes:** Hi, it's me again. Here's chapter 19! I REALLY had fun with this.

Patrick: Hm, I wonder why...

Me: Hehe, don't go there DP...

Madde: What does DP stand for?

Antwon: It stands for Dirty Pat...

Nick 2.0: I thought it stood for Pokemon Diamond and Pearl...

Neko: He is dirty! He looks like he didn't take a shower in monthes!

Patrick: Gee, thanks!

Nick: Here is Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I just got a Pikachu called Kratos and another called Kera... AND I WORKED HARD TO GET THEM! I was encountering more males than females and there's a 50/50 chance ratio of getting a male and female. :'( It was SO unfair! And Heracross was a different story! I caught one on the third try and it is a FEMALE! Whaa! The same goes for Eevees. I get more males then females and when I breed my Blaziken with a Ditto I get a female! STUPID GENDER RATIOS...

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 19**

**Stories to Tell**

"Here you go miss; your pokemon are fully healed!" Nurse Joy said handing me a trey filled with six pokeballs.

"Thanks!" I replied taking the pokeballs and placing them on my belt. I then let out Abby as she stretched her cramped muscles. "Ok Abby, we're going back to grandpa's so we can sleep and stuff." I explained as she nodded. Suddenly I felt a slight rub on my leg. I looked down and saw Vulpix nuzzling her head on my shin.

"Oh, good morning Vulpix!" I greeted picking her up.

"Vulpix vul!" She replied licking my face.

"Guess it's time to go Abby." I said putting Vulpix down.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Nurse Joy warned. "Mt. Chimney is bound to erupt."

"Ok, thank you!" I thanked walking out of the Pokemon Center with Abby at my heels.

"Vul!" Vulpix cried trying to follow me but the sliding doors closed in her face.

**Passing through Route 112…**

"Thank you for lunch!" I thanked bowing to the old woman living at the rest stop.

"Don't mention it child!" she said as Abby and I pulled away from the home. "You are welcomed here anytime!"

"Ok; thanks!" I replied waving with Abby doing her own little wave with her tail. "We're lucky to have a friend like her right?" Abby nodded in agreement, looking at the road ahead. The familiar ashy route 113 was before us as ash rained down. I looked at Abby with a concerned look eying the ash.

"Sol." She simply said as I sweatdropped.

"Nothing's wrong Abby; I'm just wondering if you want to sit this one out or not." I explained as she turned to me. Abby shook her head and continued walking towards Fallarbour Town. '_Maybe I shouldn't be so soft…_' I thought catching up to her. '_But anyway, what should we do when we get to grandpa's ranch._' My mind started to wander off to these crazy ideas on how to occupy ourselves so we won't be bored silly. '_How about singing a crazy tune…? Nah, it's too disturbing and I have to keep in mind that I have men in my party…_' I thought, throwing that idea away. '_Bake cookies? No way, Sheena would either 1. Eat the cookie dough or 2. Start a food war, I think…_' We pasted by multiple wild pokemon as they engaged in their daily routines.

'_Why don't we make origami or paper air planes…?_' I wondered. '_Hm, what are the cons about that… At least half of my pokemon have thumbs and I doubt I even know how to make a paper air plane…_' I sweatdropped at my thought, going on to the next suggestion. '_What about staying up all night and telling scary stories? Hm, the only problem is that I can't understand my pokemon… Isn't Rukia a psychic pokemon? Hm, I'm gonna have to ask her if she can communicate with humans…_' Abby glanced at my thoughtful face as she shivered at what she guessed what I was thinking.

"Huh, what's wrong Abby?" I asked her looking at her doubtful face. She shook her head and broke into a run, sighting the outskirts of Fallarbour Town. '_Can she read minds?_' I asked myself idiotically. '_Ya think?_' I shrugged the thought off and ran to catch up with her.

"Sol, sol absol!" she teased slowing to a stop when she reached the town.

"No fair; you cheated!" I said folding my arms and walking in the direction of the Pokemon Center. "Well anyway, let's get you guys healed up."

**In front of Grandpa Leon's ranch…**

"I'm back grandpa!" I announced opening the door to his house. The sun was starting to set, the first stars starting to show.

"Oh, welcome back Meena!" grandpa greeted emerging from the kitchen. "I was just making some dinner; please sit down!" I followed grandpa to the kitchen where a large pot was boiling with a red paste.

"Hello there Abby." Grandpa said scratching her behind the ear. She gave a satisfied sigh as I looked out the backdoor. Grandpa's Altaria and Zangoose were merrily playing by a small pool of water, with the occasional Swablu hovering above.

"Ok guys, time to play!" I said calling out my pokemon as they immediately were acquainted with their old friends and started a game of tag. Barley on the other hand went straight to the pool of water here submerged wild Marill complimented Barley's appearance.

"Sol!" Abby cried rushing through the backdoor and running to the game of tag. I chuckled slightly as a blue bird with cotton white wings shaped like clouds landed on my head.

"Swablu!" it cried shaping its wings like a hat.

"Oh, hello there." I said taking the small bird from my head. He wiggled with glee, taking flight around my head. "Well I'll see you around." I turned to the door and swung it open, gently closing it.

"Swab!" the small bird cried out following me in.

"Oh, so you want to come with me…" I realized walking back to the kitchen where my grandfather was busy at work some red paste. "So grandpa, what's for dinner?" He turned around with a wide grin with salt and pepper in hand.

"Tonight we're having spaghetti!" he announced proudly. "Oh, so I see you befriended the young Swablu!" Swablu cheerfully cried out with glee, landing on my head and folding his wings.

"Young? You mean hatched from an egg?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yes, one of my Altaria laid an egg one day and the next thing I knew I had this bundle of joy flying around and landing on my head." Grandpa explained. Swablu chirped with absentminded happiness, obviously trying to sing a song. "Actually Meena, did you know that you're at only other person who had that particular Swablu on their head?" I tilted my head slightly, getting a cheer from Swablu.

"Aren't Swablu not afraid of humans…?" I asked taking out my Pokedex to dig up more information on Swablu.

_"Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokemon."_ My Pokedex clarified. _"Swablu has light and fluffy wings that are like cottony clouds. This Pokemon is not frightened of people. It lands on the heads of people and sits there like a cotton-fluff hat. Swablu loves to make things clean. If it spots something dirty, it will wipe and polish it with its cottony wings. It constantly grooms its cotton-like wings. If its wings become dirty, this Pokemon finds a stream and showers itself. After enduring winter, in which little food is available, Swablu flocks move closer to towns in the spring."_ Swablu started chirping absentmindedly as I put my Pokedex away.

"Well that wasn't very helpful…" I muttered as grandpa placed a few bowls of pokemon food on the ground.

"Anyway, call everybody in. It's dinner time!" he said as Swablu and I walked to the backyard.

**After dinner…**

"Good night Grandpa!" I said as my pokemon filed into the guest room upstairs.

"Good night Meena." He replied disappearing into his room. I followed my pokemon's trail up the stairs into a small room with a slanted ceiling. Abby and Shugo were sitting on the bed in the corner while Sheena sat on a nearby chair looking at the gas lamp on the desk beside it. Rukia and Trey were sitting cross-legged on the floor as I stepped over them and sat on the bed. Barley was in her pokeball since she was too big to fit in the room.

"Ok, guess what we're going to do before we're going to bed!" I said cheerfully as Abby shook her head. "We're gonna tell stories about ourselves!" Sheena idiotically jumped up and down on the chair as Shugo joined. Abby shook her head.

"So before we begin, Rukia you can communicate with humans' right?" I asked her as she gave me an '_Um, I'm a Psychic pokemon so naturally I can read your mind, speak with you telepathically, and know the meaning of existence…_'

'_Uh, y'think?_' I heard a high, yet down to earth voice in my head.

"Oh, um… Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as Trey and I sweatdropped.

'_…You never asked, girl…_' she replied in my thoughts as I sweatdropped again.

"Well anyway, on word with the story telling! Who's going to go first?" Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy. "Aw, come on don't all raise your hands at once!" Everyone looked around to see who would be the first brave soul to raise his or her hand. "You don't have to do it…" Finally, Rukia bravely raised her hand started to tell a story in poke language and translate it in my thoughts.

**_Flashback…_**

_It was a one of those days near Petalburg City, bright, sunny, and extremely boring. This was when I was a Ralts; small, short and did I mention small? Well back to the program. I was slowly, slowly, slowly, SLOWLY walking through the tall grass, trying to find a small Rawst berry tree trainers would occasionally plant. Suddenly, I felt a pleasant force pass by me. I couldn't explain it but it was so soothing. So naturally, I followed the force right into town. Sure, I got a few odd looks here and there, but there wasn't anything that would stop me from find the source of that strange aura. _

_At that time, it seemed like it stopped for some time but then it was rapidly heading towards the west. I had some doubt about heading away from my home but the force of energy was so tempting! I so was in front of the Petalburg Forest getting weird glances from Zigzagoons and Wurmples. But did I care, no freakin' way! I followed the aura straight into the forest as I sensed a change. The force seemed troubled yet cheerful in a way. Who or whatever it stopped as I took this chance to catch up. When I felt like I was near the aura, I heard a soft cheer and the force started walking towards the north. By then it was getting dark so I found a Cascoon nest and stayed the night there. _

_The next day, I thanked the Cascoon and continued with my journey towards the north. I was exhausted the time I got out of that forest as I emerged from a bush to face a trainer with an Absol and Torchick resting on a patch of grass. She excitedly stood up and sent out her Torchick. I didn't even see him attack me as I was knocked down and prepared for battle. But I went easy because I felt that I was encountering the strange aura I was searching for. Of course, I was captured and the rest was history and Poochyena grew wings and fly!_

**_Back To Reality…_**

Sheena was cracking up hysterically; leaning on Shugo's domed back as Abby bonked her on the head for being so loud.

"Um, interesting story telling…" I commented sweatdropping at Rukia's way of talking. "So who's next?" Everyone looked at each other waiting for somebody to raise their hand. "Not again…" Finally, Shugo raised his head and started to tell a story in poke language while Rukia translated it in my thoughts.

**_Flashback…?_**

_Ok, once a upon a time, there was a mountain on a mountain and a temple on a temple and there was a monk and the monk was like 'I'm gonna tell a story...' Once a upon a time, there was a mountain on a mountain and a temple on a temple and there was a monk and the monk was like 'I'm gonna tell a story...' Once a upon a time, there was a mountain on a mountain and a temple on a temple and there was a monk and the monk was like 'I'm gonna tell a story...' Once a upon a time, there was a mountain on a mountain and a temple on a temple and there was a monk and the monk was like 'I'm gonna tell a story...' Once a upon a time, there was a mountain on a mountain and a temple on a--_

**_Back to Reality…_**

Abby whacked Shugo on the back of the head as Sheena started to crack up again receiving a bonk on the head as well. Rukia leaned on Trey's shoulder shaking her head in a sadistic matter as I sweatdropped.

"Um… that was, um, original…" I said. "So anybody want to share any stories?" Trey bravely raised his hand as he started to tell a story in poke language and Rukia translated it in my thoughts.

**_Flashback…_**

_It was like a beautiful day. The Taillow were chirpin', the Zigzagoon were… whatever, and I was absentmindedly trying to find food. I was a stray Torchick and I don't know if I ever had a family or not but if I did, screw them! Well anyway, I walkin' around minding my own business and his dude in red just came up and tried to capture me. The nerve! So I beat up his pokemon and went on my merry way. What I didn't know was that two more dudes were following me. _

_I walked straight into the Petalburg Forest after searchin' my usual berry tree route. Suddenly, the two goons that were following me jumped me and tried to capture me like the dude before. They tried to catch me with their bare hands but I would always peck them away. While they were cursing at me, it took that chance to make a run for it. The dudes were talkin' about this plan and shiny pokemon but I didn't really pay attention due to the fact that I was running for my life. The next thing I knew was that I ran through a bush to face a trainer and her Absol. She had this pure presence that I couldn't explain but anyways, she pick me up, complimented on my cuteness, and practically saved my butt from the dudes in red. Afterwards I decided to join her on her pokemon journey, mostly because I didn't want to be jumped by more of the same guys and also I wanted to find out about the odd presence from her._

**_Back to Reality…_**

"Aw, maybe I should compliment on your cuteness more Trey!" I said as Trey shot Rukia a death glare. Rukia just smiled with an evil glint in her eye. "Ok who's next?" Shugo raised his head as Abby and I sighed. "Someone besides Shugo…" Nobody raised his or her hands as Trey started yawning.

"Guess its bed time then!" Sheena jumped off the chair as I stood up and turned the gas light on low. Abby moved to the foot of the bed stretching out her cramped body while Shugo jumped off and curled up on the floor. Trey leaned up against the wall as Rukia used his shoulder as a pillow. I carefully stepped over Shugo and crawled into the sheets of the bed while Sheena crept outside for a nightly outing.

"Good night guys…" I said sleepily as everyone said his or her own little good nights.

'_…Night girlfriend…!_' I heard Rukia's voice say in my head as she started to giggle.

'_Good night, girl… um… yeah… just go to sleep!_' I replied in my thoughts as she shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes.

That's chappie 19 people! Hehe, you weren't expecting Rukia to be gangsta were ya? That's why I had so much fun making this chapter. Now you know that Rukia and Trey aren't random pokemon I chose as dogs of the military.

Nick 2.0: Fullmetal?

Nick: No, she's just trying to say tools of war in a non-object way.

Antwon: Good point!

Maddie: That's because she believes that there's always a story behind a face, personality, and/or existance...

Patrick: Look forward to Chapter 20.

Maddie: I think she didn't even start that chapter yet...

Me: What? You're lying! (hides computer from the world)

Neko: Ryu-chu, I think you need to cut down on the JAC productions...


	20. Attempted Capture

**Author's Note:** In a mad rush to finish this chapter and in between the music listening, anime watching, and complete laziness of my inner soul, I give you Chappie 20

Antwon: ...Oooook...

Me: Yeah I know! I used TOO many descriptions!

Nick: ...You know we hate you now...

Me: Why thank you! That's the nicest thing you've said to me in years!

Maddie: ...WHAT ARE YOU ON? YOU'RE NOT THE ANNOYING CHIPMUNK! YOU'RE A MELLOW SWELLOW!

Me: Oo Uhhh, Maddie, we need to talk...

Patrick: Here's Chapter 20. Now I will go back and play WoW

Me: WARNING- Abuse of Scenario breakers! (Or whatever they're called!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I just am the probably the BEST pokemon breeder out of the three people I know that play pokemon. Yeah, it's true and to prove it I can give you all a grand speach on Egg Moves. P.S. the trick is either in the Ditto or the Smeargle XD.

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 20**

**Attempted Capture**

"Bye grandpa!" I bid as Abby and I pulled away from my grandfather's ranch.

"Goodbye Meena. Visit us when you have the chance!" he replied with his Altaria and Zangoose waving.

"Swablu blu!" Swablu cried out sadly on the top of Grandpa Leon's head, waving with his wing.

"Bye Swablu; I'll see you again before you know it!" I said as he brightened up and started to sing a cheerful song. The ranch faded into the distance as Abby and I walked back to Petalburg City.

"You know what Abby?" I asked her when Swablu's song was out of earshot.

"Sol?" she asked turning to me.

"I got a feeling that today is going to be pretty weird…" I replied staring at the clouds above as she followed my lead, looking at the light blue sky. '_Yup, today is going to be weird…_' I thought shifting my gaze at the road and mountain ahead.

**Somewhere…**

"There she is…" A hooded red clad man said spying on a brunette girl with a red and white Absol at her side.

"Perfect…" another said taking a good look at the girl. "The boss's orders were to capture and take her to our hideout to carry out our plan."

"We have a few traps for her to make things simple." the first replied as she started a conversation with her Absol.

"Do you think they are going to work?" the other asked as the first laughed.

"Of course they're going to work!" he said.

**Traversing to Meteor Falls…**

It was quiet, too quiet. Abby and I felt as though we were being watched but we shrugged the thought off and continued with our trip. '_Hm, why is that patch of dirt slightly darker than the dirt surrounding it?_' I asked myself slowing to a stop in front of a patch of dirt that seemed dug up some time ago.

"Abby, does this look suspicious?" I asked her as she shrugged her shoulders. "Well anyway, let's keep on going…" We walked across the patch of dirt, obviously supporting our weight. '_Hm, maybe I'm being too suspicious…_' I thought walking along the road towards Meteor Falls.

**Somewhere…**

"I thought you said that the traps were going to work!" One of the red clad men cried.

"I wasn't expecting her to be so light!" the other defended holding up his hands as if the first was going to attack.

"Do you have any other good traps out there?" the first asked on the verge of hitting his partner on the head.

"Of course; don't I always?" the other replied as the first sighed with doubt.

**On the road to Meteor Falls…**

"Abby, do you think we're lost?" I asked her as she shook her head. It's been a long time since I've said that and she was sad that I broke my record of not saying that line.

"Sol…" she muttered eying a loop of rope on the ground.

"Hm, what did you find Ab-" I started to say but was interrupted by a snake-like pokemon emerging from the bush.

"Seviper…" it mumbled as my face paled.

"Se-se-seviper!" I shrieked with pure terror. Abby looked at me confusedly as the Seviper inched closer.

"I hate Sevipers! I almost got bitten by one on a trip to my grandfather's ranch, so that's why I'm afraid of them…" I explained hiding behind Abby. She barred her fangs at the wild Seviper as it slithered over the loop of rope.

"Sevip- ER!" It cried as I closed my eyes. '_Wait a minute, did it just cry out with surprise?_' I thought to myself opening my eyes to see that the Seviper wasn't in sight.

"Sol?" Abby wondered standing on the spot the Seviper once stood.

"Where did it go?" I thought aloud standing beside her, looking left to right for any signs for it. "Weird…We'd better get going…" Abby nodded in agreement taking the lead as I followed behind.

**Meanwhile…**

"Uh, third times a charm?" A red clad man suggested as the other gave him a death glare.

"I'm not even going to try…" he said turning back to the struggling Seviper captured by the loop of rope. "The boss won't like this…"

"Hey, Tabitha will be here in a short while. This means we have one more chance!" the first man said trying to shed some light on the situation.

"Yeah, one more chance or else we'll have it…" the second mumbled shifting his gaze to the girl and her Absol.

**In front of Meteor Falls…**

"Yay, we finally made it!" I cheered as Abby followed my lead. "So how long do you think it'll take for us to get lost?" Abby sweatdropped and sighed. "Oh come on! I'm serious!" I said as she entered the cave. '_Why me?_' I asked myself feigning tears and following Abby into the cave.

"Sol, sol ab!" Abby called quite a ways from the entrance.

"So which way?" I asked as I caught up to her.

"Ab!" she chirped taking the lead to the left. I followed, not wanting to use my gift for getting lost and such. We pasted several caverns and passageways but still no exit. I started to wonder if my sense of direction was rubbing off on Abby. Suddenly a familiar silver pokemon with blue eyes crossed our path, looking right to left as if it were looking for something.

"Hey, isn't that an Aron?" I asked Abby approaching the small pokemon. Abby followed my lead and started a conversation with it. '_I wonder what they're talking about…_' I asked myself watching them talk and nod their heads.

"_Aron, where are you?_" I heard a familiar voice call from the left. I turned and saw the one and only Steven Stone. "Oh Meena, it's been a long time."

"The same for you!" I replied as his Aron joined him at his side. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm searching for rare stones but so far we had no luck." Steven explained.

"Oh so that's why Aron looked like he was looking for something." I thought aloud. "Don't worry. You'll eventually find something."

"Thanks." He thanked. "So what are doing here?"

"I'm going back home to challenge my dad for a gym badge." I explained. "But seems like someone got us lost…" Abby gave me an annoyed look as I gave her a look of pure innocence.

"I can lead you out of here. It's no problem." Steven offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that! I mean, it's our fault that we're lost and all so…" I replied as Abby sighed at my bashfulness.

"No, it's ok. Besides, there are many wild Zubats and Golbats in this cave and they aren't very nice." Steven explained calming me down.

"Well, I guess. How about it Abby?" I asked Abby.

"Sol, sol!" she cheered as Steven led us through the cavern.

"So Meena, has Team Magma and Aqua been trying to capture you again?" Steven asked starting a conversation.

"Unfortunately, yes. Team Aqua tried to capture me as I was delivering the Devon goods to Captain Stern and Team Magma tried when I was at the Cable Car Station…" I explained recalling those awful events.

"Hm, what ever they're planning means big trouble…" he replied. I nodded in agreement, focusing my attention to the path ahead.

"Also, some weird things happened today…" I started trailing off.

"Like?" Steven asked as Aron started to walk by my side.

"Well there were two traps that looked as if they were for me rather than pokemon…" I explained stopping with Aron at my side. Suddenly, the ground started to crumble as Aron and I fell into a hole underneath us.

"Ahh!" I screamed falling into the darkness. The last thing I saw was Abby's concern face before feeling a sharp pain on the back of my head.

**Somewhere…**

"Did she fall in the pit?" a red headed woman clad in blue asked two other blue clad men as they nodded.

"Yes, but the only problem is that Steven Stone was with her." One of the men stated.

"This isn't going to be easy then…" the woman replied.

**Standing near the pit…**

"Absol!" Abby cried into the pit, awaiting an answer from her trainer.

"Come on, we have to get to the lower floor." Steven said as Abby nodded following his lead away from the pit.

"Ab…" Abby muttered looking back at the pit, wondering if everything will be ok.

**On the lower floor…**

'_Why do I feel so cold?_' I thought to myself waking up from unconsciousness. '_Wait, where's Abby? And Steven?_' I looked around in my surroundings remembering the last event before blacking out.

"Oh, I remember… Aron and I fell into a pit and got separated from Steven and Abby…" I mumbled sitting up, feeling a sharp pain in my head.

"Aron ar!" Aron chirped emerging from some rubble from the fall.

"Hey there Aron. Are you hurt?" I asked him as he shook his head. "Well I guess that we should at least try to find our way out… How does that sound?" Aron nodded in agreement as he started walking towards the right. '_I guess he wants to lead…_' I thought following him. Aron lead me through several passageways as we approached a clearing in the cavern. Several Lunatones and Solrocks were happily floating amongst each other.

"Wow, there's so many!" I gasped as Aron and I stopped. A few Lunatone and Solrock noticed us and started to float around us.

"Aron!" Aron chirped watching the meteorite pokemon float around us. Suddenly an eerie screech echoed through out the clearing.

"What's that sound?" I wondered as the Lunatone and Solrock stopped playing. They rushed past us, obviously running way from something.

"What's got them?" I wondered as Aron had a worried look upon his face. '_Is there something I don't know…?_' I asked myself looking in the direction Aron was. As if it was on cue, a flock of angry Zubat and Golbat came flying at us.

"Ah! We're under attack!" I cried running away as Aron followed my lead. '_We won't be able to outrun them for long! And besides, we're going back the way we came!_' I thought fingering a pokeball on my belt.

"Rukia use Psychic on the Zubat and Golbat!" I ordered calling out my Kirlia. She immediately focused her mind and mentally grabbed the winged pokemon. They stopped in midair as they glowed a pale blue.

"Now send them back where they came!" I said as Rukia sent the bat pokemon back into the clearing. The Zubats and Golbats fled the scene as Aron and I sighed with relief. "That was too close…"

'_Ok, what was that about?_' Rukia asked in my thoughts. '_Did you do something wrong this time? And where's Abby?_'

'_1. I don't know. All we heard was this screech. 2. No, I don't think so… 3. I fell into a pit and got separated with her._' I answered returning her to her pokeball.

'_Girl, do I get the feeling that we do this everyday?_' Rukia asked before disappearing into the red and white sphere.

"So, shall we?" I asked Aron who happily agreed and started to lead the way out of the cavern.

**Meanwhile…**

A blue clad woman and two blue clad men waited at the end of a passageway, obviously waiting for something or someone.

"Do you think the Golbat and Zubat didn't respond to the ultra sonic sounds?" one of the men with a bat like pokemon to his side asked as the woman shook her head.

"It would almost be impossible for them to not hear the vibrations." She explained. "That Meena girl must have stopped them…"

"So what do we do now?" the other man asked.

"The only thing we can do," the woman said "Take the matter into our own hands."

**Meanwhile…**

"Sol…" Abby sighed, losing hope after searching the lower floors for the fifth time.

"Don't worry Abby. Meena is probably outside of the cave." Steven suggested. "Aron knows the way out of here and since it's dangerous in here it's most likely that he led her outside."

"Absol sol!" she agreed as Steven led the way out of the cavern. Soon they stood in front of the entrance.

"Golbat use Screech!" a voice called out as an ear-splitting screech echoed through the cave.

"Ugh, who goes there!?" Steven asked covering his ears as Abby cried out in pain.

"We got the wrong people!" a blue clad man said from behind with a Golbat to his side. Another blue clad man stood beside him with a pokeball in his hand with a blue clad woman standing in the back. They all had an insignia of an A shaped like a fish.

"I guess this is a good time to get rid of some annoyances…" The blue clad woman said as the other man called out his Mightyena.

"Team Aqua, what are you doing here?" Steven asked, addressing the three team members.

"What else? To capture your little friend." The woman explained like it was the simplest thing in the world. "You're in the way, so we'll just have to eliminate you."

"Not if I can help it! Go Aggron and Skarmory!" Steven called out releasing his mighty Aggron and sleek Skarmory.

"Aggron!" Aggron roared as Mightyena intimidated him and Skarmory.

**Battle Situation**

Steven's Aggron and Skarmory **vs.** Team Aqua Grunt's Golbat and Mightyena

**Battle Begin!**

"Mightyena use Swagger!" one of the grunts ordered. Mightyena started to boast about its skills as Skarmory and Aggron started to fall for it.

"Aggron use Metal Sound! Skarmory use Steel Wing on Golbat!" Steven quickly ordered as Aggron produced a horrible screech to drown out Mightyena's boasting. Skarmory then flew at Golbat with glowing wings.

"Golbat use Haze!" the other Aqua grunt ordered. Golbat then exhaled a black haze as it quickly hid in it. Skarmory stopped in his tracks, looking for any signs for Golbat.

"Mightyena use Crunch on Skarmory!" the first grunt commanded. Mightyena emerged from the haze and lunged at Skarmory.

"Aggron catch Mightyena!" Steven called as Aggron stepped in front of Skarmory. He then caught the airborne Mightyena as it tried to bite Aggron instead.

"Skarmory use Whirlwind! When Golbat comes into view, throw Mightyena at it Aggron!" Steven commanded. Skarmory whipped up a strong gale as it blew away the black haze revealing Golbat. Aggron then threw Mightyena at the astonished Golbat. They both knocked out at the point of impact.

"Grr… return…" the second grunt muttered returning his Golbat as the first followed his lead.

"We have no choice but to retreat…" the red headed woman said as they disappeared into black smoke.

"Absol!" Abby congratulated as Skarmory and Aggron gave her bashful looks.

"Let's go find Meena." Steven said returning his pokemon as Abby nodded in agreement.

**Outside of Meteor Falls…**

"Aron, you have the BEST scene of direction!" I commented stretching my cramp muscles.

"Aron on!" he thanked looking up at the sky. It was dyed a deep orange as the purple clouds swam through it like fish.

"Sol absol!" I heard a familiar voice cry out behind me. I turned around and saw Abby making her way to me.

"Abby!" I cried scooping her up and giving her a bone-crunching hug.

"Sol ab!" she complained getting swirled eyes.

"Oops, sorry!" I apologized setting her down. "Where's Steven?"

"Right here." I heard him say behind Abby.

"Sorry for all the trouble…" I apologized as Aron stood by Steven's side.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Either way, it's getting dark and Rustboro City is quite a ways from here. I suggest we should set up camp and stay the night."

I nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a great idea!"

"Not so fast!" I heard a voice call out as three red clad men emerged from some nearby trees. They all had an insignia of an M shaped like a mountain.

"Team Magma? Today is our lucky day!" I sarcastically said while Abby stood in front of me and barred her fangs.

"I suggest that you come with us peacefully unless you want to get hurt." One of the men, most likely their leader stated.

"Oh yeah, well who says I have to go with you?" I asked.

"Me, Tabitha, an administrator of Team Magma." The man replied taking out a pokeball as the other two followed his lead.

"Meena, you take care of the Admin while I take care of the grunts." Steven said as I nodded in agreement.

"Hmph, a little cocky there…" Tabitha muttered calling out a Mightyena.

"Let's go Trey!" I call out as my yellow and dark red Combusken emerged.

"Combusk!" he cried as golden sparkles brushed off his figure.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Combusken, Trey **vs.** Team Magma Admin Tabitha's Mightyena

**Battle Begin!**

"Trey use Bulk Up!" I ordered. Trey immediately tighten then relaxed his muscles, awaiting Mightyena's first attack.

"Mightyena use Sand-attack!" Tabitha commanded as Mightyena started to kick sand at Trey's face.

"Trey use Focus Energy!" I called out as Trey stopped trying to rub the sand out of its eyes. He then focused his energy as beams of light rose from the ground.

"Mightyena use Take Down!" Tabitha ordered as Mightyena started charging at Trey.

"Trey, don't move until I say so!" I said as Trey nodded. Mightyena inched closer and closer as Trey didn't move a muscle. "Ok use Sand-attack!" Trey then kicked sand in Mightyena's face causing it to veer to the right, obviously missing the target.

"Mightyena use Howl to concentrate!" Tabitha urged. Mightyena then started to howl, raising its spirit.

"Trey use Double Kick while it's busy!" I ordered. Trey charged at the preoccupied Mightyena and kicked it on the side of the face. He then followed it up with another kick to the opposite side. "Now finish it all with Sky Uppercut!" Trey slashed Mightyena with an uppercut as it weakly fell to the ground.

"Grr... return…" Tabitha muttered calling back his Mightyena and taking out another pokeball. "Go Camerupt!" Tabitha's familiar camel like pokemon emerged on the other side of the field. Trey still tried to get the sand out of its eyes. '_Battling an experienced Camerupt with a partial blind Combusken isn't very smart…_' I thought taking his pokeball from my hand.

"Trey, return!" I called as he disappeared into the pokeball. "Barley, it's your turn!" My light blue and yellow Milotic emerged onto the field, gracefully waving her fanned tail.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Milotic, Barley **vs.** Team Magma Admin Tabitha's Camerupt

**Battle Begin!**

"Barley use Attract!" I ordered. Barley covered her face with her fanned tail and gave Camerupt a seductive wink.

"Camerupt don't fall for it!" Tabitha call out as Camerupt snorted at Barley with anger. "Use Take Down!" Camerupt then started to charge at Barley as she regained her position.

"Barley use Rain Dance!" I commanded as Barley wiggled her tail a little. A moment later, rain clouds formed above us as it started to pour. Camerupt stopped in his tracks as its hollow humps started to fill with water.

"Camerupt use Amnesia!" Tabitha called out. Camerupt looked at Barley blankly, obviously forgetting about something as its defenses rose.

"Barley use Hydro Pump!" I ordered. Barley then shot a high-pressure water gun at Camerupt.

"Camerupt, dodge!" Tabitha urged but it was too late. Camerupt was hit with the water attack, violently shaking. Moments later, Camerupt fell to its side, exhausted.

"Barley you did it!" I cheered hugging Barley as the rain clouds disappeared.

"Sol ab!" Abby cried.

"We have no choice but to retreat…" Tabitha muttered as the two other Magma grunts joined him at his side. They then disappeared into black smoke, leaving nothing but their footprints.

"Ugh, what a day! First we get assaulted by weird traps, then we get lost, then we get separated, and finally Team Magma wants to rip my head off." I sighed returning Barley. "What else can happen today?"

"Well, we still need to set up camp." Steven suggested.

"Oh, well. I tried!" I cheerfully exclaimed as Abby sighed.

And there you have it people! If you are wondering, I HATE SEVIPERS! The Battle Pike Queen Lucy has one and it knows Crunch, Giga Drain, Sludge Bomb, and Swagger. I absolutlely HATE it! Also it's very scary and it keeps on killing my Rhydon Tanner and my Gardevoir Rukia! So now I'm going to hide under a rock to wallow in my sorrow and most possibly drink a few cans of Sunkist!

Neko: No!!!!

Me: What's got you?

Nick 2.0: We don't want you hyper!

Me: It's because you guys are apart of the '_Populars_'...

Maddie: Look forward to Chapter 21 were Ryu-chu gets sterotypical!

Me: -.- I'm going to drink some soda... Then you'll see me express my anger towards Seviper! Zangoose is SO totally better!


	21. Homecoming Queen

**Author's Note** I'm back! And with a vengence! After drinking bad Gatorade, I feel like heck!

Neko: That's something not to be proud of...

Me: Hey, guess what!

Patrick: You're fat?

Me: I'm starting to get a sense of humor!

Nick: Haha... haha?

Me: Shut up!

Nick: So what were you for Halloween?

Me: Reno from Final Fantasy VII! At first I wanted to be Rikku from Final Fantasy X but I can't do her hair...

Neko: I was a school girl!

Maddie: And I was Tifa from Final Fantasy Advent Children! Here's Chapter 21!

**Disclaimer** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I just hate leveling up my pokemon to level 100! It takes so loooooong! TOO LONG! Not only that, I hate using Legendary pokemon (gasp!) I think they are overrated with mega stats. Remember kids, Pokemon like Snorlax, Blissey, Metagross, and Medicham can kill a level 100 Legendary pokemon with the right stats and skills. Just take Ash's Pikachu for example! It can defeat a Regice, but not an Elekible! And Elekible is a Shinou pokemon! Also, I consider Latias and Latios nonlegendary pokemon because you can use them in Battle Fontier.

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 21**

**Homecoming Queen**

"Bye Steven!" I bid as Steven mounted himself on his Skarmory.

"Bye Meena. Good luck." He bid. His Skarmory took flight as Abby and I waved him goodbye.

"So shall we?" I asked Abby when he was out of sight.

"Absol!" she eagerly cheered taking the lead towards Rustboro City.

"Well we're cheerful today. What's the occasion?" I asked her. Abby gave me an annoyed look and focused her attention to the road ahead. '_Oh, well. I guess I should butt out sometimes…_' I thought to myself looking at the hazy morning sky.

**At Rustboro City Pokemon Center…**

"Ok guys, eat up!" I said as Sheena immediately ate all of her food in one gulp. '_I always wondered how she does that…_' I thought as Shugo and Rukia tried to help her from choking. Eventually Barley wrapped her body around Sheena and squeezed the trapped food out of her air tubes.

"Trapinch inch trap!" Shugo scalded as Sheena gave him a look of innocence. I nibbled on my simple sandwich while I watched Shugo and Sheena have a staring contest. Rukia shook her head in a sadistic manner as Abby and Trey sighed.

"Hey Barley…" I whispered to my Milotic. "How long do you think this will last?" Barley shrugged her fins and continued to eat her lunch. '_I wonder how my family is…_' I thought wandering off. '_The last time I heard from them was after my second contest…_' Shugo and Sheena were still staring it out as Abby was muttering to Trey and Rukia on how dense they are. '_Well I'm going to see them today anyway!_' I thought smiling.

"Ok guys, you ready to roll?" I asked my pokemon as Shugo and Sheena turned and faced me. They saluted military style as we all sweatdropped. '_Yep, those two are a complete mystery…_'

**In Petalburg Forest…**

"Come on out Trey!" I call out as my yellow and dark red Combusken emerged.

"Combusk…" he said anticipating my request.

"Trey, can you use your super special awesome manly intuition to guide us women through this frightening forest?" I asked in my sweetest voice possible as Abby gave me the '_Oh you did **NOT** just say that_' look. Trey gave me the '_Do I even have a choice?_' look and started to lead us through the '_frightening_' forest.

"Trey, you're so super special awesome!" I said as Abby and I followed him. We quickly traversed the forest as Petalburg City came into view.

"Sol!" Abby cried as I returned Trey. She started a one-man dash to the city as I struggled to keep up.

"Maybe… you're… right… about the… me being… fat… thing..." I said huffing and puffing as we reached the borders of the city. Abby gave me a cheerful expression as I lead her to the Petalburg City Gym also known as my home.

"Abby, what if I told you that I forgot the way to my own home?" I randomly asked her. Abby looked at me weirdly, eye twitching. "I'm just kidding! Well here we are!" We stood in front of my dojo like home as I opened the door. Abby entered first as I gently closed the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm back!" I announced breaking the eerie silence.

"Meena? Is that you?" my mother asked popping her head from the kitchen.

"Yep! I'm back to challenge Dad!" I replied as my mother rushed from the kitchen and entangled me into a death grip.

"Oh, I barely recognize you! Are you ok? No broken bones or bruises? You look so thin! I'll guess that we'll have seconds for dinner!" my mother said crushing me in the so-called 'hug'.

"Mom… I'm turning pale…" I managed out. She immediately let go as the color in my cheeks returned.

"Did I hear you mention Meena, Caroline?" a voice I instantly remembered as my dad's.

"You wouldn't believe how much she was growing!" my mother proudly declared as my father emerged from the kitchen.

"Dad!" I cried running and giving him a gentle hug.

"Hey there Meena. How's your training?" my dad said.

"Pretty good!" I answered letting go of him.

"Sol…" Abby said for the first time ever since we entered the house, sighing. A growling sound came from her stomach as I clutched mine.

"Lunch felt like five weeks ago…" I mumbled as my mother chuckled.

"There's enough food for you and your pokemon in the kitchen." She said as Abby and I marched to the kitchen.

**After Snack Time…**

"Milo!" Barley gracefully cried slithering to one of the small lakes scattered around the city.

"I'll let you play in the water until dinner time, ok?" I asked as she quickly agreed. She submerged into the water, obviously wanting to make some new friends. '_I wish I was as free as Barley…_' I sighed in my head making my way back to my home. '_Then again, how would it feel to be owned by someone?_' I entered my home as Shugo and Sheena were sliding across the slippery floor while Trey sat in the corner, apparently monitoring their '_fun_'.

"Absol sol!" Abby greeted with Rukia at her heels.

'_She said: Can we ditch these men because I want some peace and quiet!_' Rukia translated in my head.

"Well we can hang out in my room until my brother and sister come home from school…" I started to say before Abby cheered with glee. "Ok then, follow me!" I lead my two-man team up a couple of stairs and onto the second floor. We turned to the room to the left and entered the darkness. I automatically turned on the electric light out of habit revealing a simple room with blue-green walls. There was a made-up bed with a desk sitting in the corner. My gray PC blankly stared at us with its black screen right next to my small radio.

'_Awesomeness!_' Rukia cried in my thoughts rushing to the radio as Abby and I sweatdropped. '_Hey why isn't it working?_'

"Maybe it's because it hasn't worked for years…" I said aloud as Abby tried to suppress a laugh but was failing miserably.

'_So… what is there to do?_' Rukia asked turning to us.

"I don't know…" I mumbled. Abby made a suggestion in poke language as Rukia's white face turned red.

'_NUH UH, NO WAY, YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND, SO TOTALLY THE OPPOSITE OF SUPER SPECIAL AWESOMENESS!_' Rukia cried running from the room, leaving me confused and Abby in a giggle fit.

"What did you say to her?" I asked Abby as she gave me an evil look. "Well, um, ooook… I was planning to take a nap, is that fine with you?" Abby gladly chirped with agreement, exiting the room most likely going to torture Rukia or more or less Sheena. When she left, I sat on my bed, thinking about how much I have changed. '_I wonder if Max and May will tell the difference between the me then and the me now…'_ I thought lying down on the bed. '_I hope not… I lost my touch as a person… I think…_' I turned over on my side, hearing a loud crash below, guessing that Trey and Abby must be torturing Sheena with food again. '_Why am I so much doubt? Was it what Regret said that made me think? All I want is to do everything I can for my friends…_' I asked myself, drifting off into slumber. Before I was engulfed into the darkness, a soothing unfamiliar voice reached into my thoughts.

'_**You're stronger than this… I'm sure of it!**_'

**After a few winks…**

"Meena!" I heard a familiar voice call as my brother and sister barged into my room. They always barge into my room uninvited so I was used to it. I jumped out of bed, waking up from a much-needed nap.

"Hey! How's my favorite little brother and sister?" I asked them standing up. May and Max rushed over to me and pulled me into an embrace.

"Meena, we're your only little brother and sister." Max pointed out, loosening from the embrace.

"Either way, we're fine!" May answered following Max's lead.

"So Meena, are you going to show us your pokemon?" Max eagerly asked as I sweatdropped.

"Well, ok. I promised anyway but I'm going to go get Barley from one of the lakes…" I said walking out of the room. I heard a faint cheer from my room as I descended the stairs to the first floor. There, Sheena was riding Shugo bare back like a horse with a lasso as Shugo tried to buck her off. Trey was sitting in the same corner, slightly amused at the rodeo as Abby and Rukia snoozed near the door.

"Trey, do you want to come with me to go get Barley?" I asked as he immediately sat up and followed me out the door.

"Combusk, combusk!" he cried pointing to the dull orange and dark purple sky.

"We'd better hurry up and get Barley!" I replied, leading us to the small lake where I left Barley to play. Soon, lake came into view as Barley's serpent like figure jumped in and out of the water. An audience of Marill and even Corphish clapped and cheered as Barley resurfaced, bowing slightly.

"Combusken busken busk!" Trey cheered clapping at Barley's performance. She blushed and rubbed the back of her small head.

"You're getting better!" I commented. "Come on, it's time for dinner!" Barley quickly said goodbye to her friends as I returned her to her pokeball.

"Now let's get back home, I'm starving!" I said as Trey gladly agreed. He started to run back the way we came leaving me in the dust. '_Why me?_' I asked myself running after him but since he had highly developed legs, I didn't stand a chance. After five minutes of running, walking, running again, and constant yelling, we made it back to my home, sniffing the sweet aromas brewing inside. Trey's stomach growled hungrily as he barged into the house rushing into the kitchen. Sheena was still riding Shugo like a horse, swinging the lasso of rope in the air idiotically.

"Sol…" Abby muttered as the door slammed into her face.

'_Talk about a one tracked mind…_' Rukia mumbled in poke language and my thoughts. Abby replied to her comment in a mischievous voice as Rukia turned bright red again.

'_NUH UH, NO WAY, WE'RE NOT GOING THERE AGAIN! END OF CONVERSATION, GOOD NIGHT, I'M OUT OF THE BUILDING!_' Rukia cried rushing to the kitchen.

"Um, what did you say?" I asked Abby as she snickered. '_Am I missing something?_' I asked in my head as Abby wandered over to the kitchen.

"Meena, you're back!" Max cried emerging from the stairs.

"Ok, ready to get a proper introduction from my pokemon?" I asked him while he nodded.

"I want to meet them too!" May called emerging from the upper level.

"Sheena, can you do me a favor and get Trey, Rukia, and Abby?" I asked Sheena as she jumped off Shugo and evilly swung the lasso in the air. She then ran to the kitchen as sounds of struggling, evil laughter, and chicken cries rang throughout the house. '_…This is not good…_' I thought as Sheena emerged from the kitchen, dragging a tied up Abby, Rukia, and Trey by the string.

"…I think that's too extreme!" I said untying my pokemon. Sheena sighed with disappointment as Abby, Trey, and Rukia gave her death glares.

"Ok Barley time to meet May and Max!" I cried calling out my light blue and yellow Milotic.

"Mi, mi!" Barley cried in a greeting manner as Shugo joined her at her side.

"Max, May, this is Barley, Shugo, Rukia, Sheena, and Trey!" I introduced. All of my pokemon said their own little hellos at the call of their names. "Of course, you guys know Abby." Abby chirped with glee, thankful that I didn't forget about her. "Guys, this is my little brother and sister, May and Max!"

"Hi!" May greeted.

"Wow so cool!" Max cried running up to Shugo. We all sweatdropped at my brother's eagerness as our mother emerged from the kitchen.

"I hope you brought your appetite, dinner's ready!" she announced as Sheena made a one-man dash towards the kitchen.

There's chappie 21 for y'all! I'm tired now so I'm taking a nap...

Nick 2.0: Um, ok...

Me: Zzzzzzz...

Maddie: Fine, we'll do it.

Nick: Look forward to Chapter 22, the showdown between the father and daugh- DO I REALLY HAVE TO SAY IT?!?!?

Me: Yes, NOW SAY IT! OR ELSE I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE YOUR _'DIRTY LITTLE SECRET_'!

Nick: yes master... Look forward to Chapter 22, the showdown between the father and daughter, the bonds of a family, and the whole nine miles! It's Daddy Dearest vs. Daddy's Girl! OK NOW WHERE'S MY PAY CHECK?!?!?

Me: Zzz...

Nick: AWW HECK!

Me: Remember kids, threating someone's personal secrets is called blackmail XD

Nick: I thought you were asleep!

Me: Zzzz...


	22. Daddy Dearest

**Author's Note**: Hi hi! Chapter 22 is here and... yeah!

Antwon: Sorry folks, Ryu-chu is out of punch lines for the moment.

Me: Yup, I'm flat out tired!

Nick: ...Why?

Me: Because I just woke up!

Patrick: Here's chapter 22!

Me: _Oh, before I forget! Read the Author's Note at the end! I want to ask my public something!_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I'm just almost done with the Hoenn Dex! All I need is all of the Sapphire exclusive pokemon, Anorith, Armaldo, Rayquaza, Slaking, Nosepass, Delcatty, Plusle, Vileplume, Bellossom, Grimer, Muk, Starmie, Ninetails, and Gorebyss! Yes, I already have Deoxys mostly because I got the data from one of my friends. I really hate trying to get Delcatty because I don't have anymore Moon Stones... And no, Jirachi can be caught in the space center in Mossdeep City after getting every pokemon listed in the Hoenn Dex besides her. But that's what the person who has Jirachi says...

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 22**

**Daddy Dearest**

"Sableye eye sable sableye!" Sheena happily sang eating her breakfast _**slowly**_ and _**calmly**_. Shugo looked at her as if he just saw a ghost while Abby and Rukia stared at her wide-eyed.

"Meena, what's wrong with your pokemon?" Max asked examining the behaviors of my pokemon.

"They're probably astonished that Sheena isn't eating like a Snorlax this morning…" I replied looked at Trey who looked at Sheena with a twitching eye. Suddenly, Sheena grabbed her bowl and stuffed all of the food into her mouth.

'_I knew it was too good to be true…_' Rukia muttered in poke language and in my thoughts. Abby replied to her comment with the same tone of voice sweatdropping at Sheena's futile attempt to '_borrow_' some of Trey's food.

"Max, where's your sister?" my mother asked entering the kitchen. "It's almost time to go to school!"

"The last time I saw her was when she came into my room to borrow some clothes." I said as my sister emerged from the hallway with her backpack strapped on.

"Ok Max, let's go!" May declared. Max jumped down from his chair and strapped on his backpack.

"Bye Max, bye May! Have a great time at school!" I bid as they walked out of the door.

"Good morning!" my father greeted stepping into the kitchen and plopping into a chair.

"Morning dad!" I replied.

"Good morning dear!" Mom replied setting a plate of eggs and toast in front of him.

"So dad," I started. "When can we have our match?" He turned from his food to answer me.

"Right after breakfast!" he answered as Sheena cheered and picked up her bowl. She then walked over to my mom and motioned to her bowl.

"I think she wants seconds…" I suggested as my mother and I sweatdropped.

"Or you can say her fifths…" Mom corrected as Trey and Abby looked at Sheena unbelievingly. She gave them an innocent smile as Rukia shook her head in a sadistic manner.

**After breakfast…**

"This will be a three-on-three battle, no time limits!" the official referee announced as my father and I took our places on the field. Abby stood by my side while I took a pokeball from my belt. "The trainer may switch pokemon but the leader may not." The referee finished.

"You know what Meena? I've been waiting for this battle ever since you became a pokemon trainer!" my father said with a pokeball in hand.

"You know what dad? Me too!" I said.

"Alright, let's go Slakoth!" Dad called out. A monkey like pokemon appeared on his side of the field, yawning lazily.

"Hey, it's Slakoth!" I said waving to him as he waved back. "Ok, enough dilly dally! Let's go Rukia!" my blue and white Kirlia emerged on my side of the field, gracefully spinning around.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Kirlia, Rukia **vs.** Gym Leader Norman's Slakoth

**Battle Begin!**

"Rukia use Double Team!" I ordered as Rukia created illusions of herself. They surrounded Slakoth and started to rotate counterclockwise.

"Slakoth use Amnesia!" Dad commanded. Slakoth stared at Rukia's illusions blankly as if he forgot something important raising his defenses.

"Rukia use Psychic!" I ordered. Rukia and her illusions spun around on the tips of their toes while the real one mentally grabbed Slakoth. She then applied stress and pressure to him as Slakoth winced at the pain.

"Slakoth use Blizzard!" Dad called out as Slakoth lazily opened his mouth. A moment later, he exhaled a strong gale of snow at Rukia and her illusions. Her illusions disappeared as the real Rukia was severely hit and thrown back.

'_Whoa, that was intense!_' Rukia cried in my thoughts, getting up and regaining her position.

"Rukia use Calm Mind!" I called out. Rukia nodded and started to clear her mind of negative thoughts. While she was doing this, Slakoth was lazily recovering its strength and preparing for the next attack.

"Slakoth use Blizzard again!" Dad ordered as Slakoth exhaled another gale of snow.

"Rukia dodge!" I cried. Rukia quickly spun away from the attack as the gale only made contact with her legs, instantly freezing them. '_Oh no, she won't be able to move incased in ice!_' I thought squeezing her pokeball in my hand.

"Rukia return!" I called back as my partial frozen Kirlia disappeared into her pokeball.

"Slakoth!" Slakoth lazily cheered as a victory cry while I took another pokeball from my belt.

"Well, you sure do care about your pokemon!" Dad commented.

"Well either way, we're still going to finish this battle!" I replied. "Come on out Sheena!" My gluttonous Sableye emerged onto the field, idiotically jumping up and down.

"Sol absol sol?" Abby asked me as I shook my head.

"I do not know what possessed me to call out Sheena…" I answered as Sheena continued to dance.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Sableye, Sheena **vs.** Gym Leader Norman's Slakoth

**Battle Begin!**

"Slakoth use Yawn!" Dad quickly ordered. Slakoth opened his mouth, deeply inhaling oxygen as Sheena started to become drowsy.

"Sheena use Faint Attack!" I called out as Sheena shook her drowsiness away. She then called Slakoth over, trying to start a conversation. Slakoth immaturely crawled over as Sheena slashed at him.

"Slakoth use Blizzard!" Dad commanded. 'Oh boy, a Blizzard attack at that range would be deadly!' I thought quickly trying to figure out a plan. Slakoth opened his mouth as Sheena stood there looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Sheena use Detect!" I quickly ordered. Sheena examined Slakoth's movements and quickly jumped out of the way, avoiding the strong gale of snow. "Ok now use Fury Swipes!" Sheena then started to slash at Slakoth multiple times, as he winced at impact.

"Slakoth use Encore!" Dad ordered. Slakoth started to applause Sheena's last performance as she looked flattered and started to repeat her attacks. '_Considering Sheena's five-second attention span, this wouldn't last very long, will it?_' I asked myself watching Sheena repeatedly slashing at Slakoth.

"Slakoth use Blizzard!" Dad called out between the slashes of Sheena. Slakoth opened his mouth preparing for another Blizzard attack. Just as expected, Sheena was bored of her praised actions and started to stare at Slakoth maniacally.

"Um, Sheena use Detect!" I called out, urging her to stop her staring. Sheena observed Slakoth's movements and jumped out of the way, as he released the snowy gale. "Now use Faint Attack!" Sheena called Slakoth over, starting a conversation as he crept over. She then rushed forward and slashed at Slakoth below the chin as he knocked out at the point of impact.

"Slakoth is unable to battle. Sableye wins." The referee announced as Sheena started to do the moon dance across the field.

"…um …err… huh?" I managed out as my father returned his fallen Slakoth.

"Sol absol sol absol…" Abby muttered shaking her head in a sadistic manner just like Rukia.

"Well, you certainly have a unique Sableye…" my dad commented watching Sheena finish her victory dance. "Ok get ready for round two! Let's go Vigoroth!" My dad called out his familiar white monkey like pokemon as it impulsively jumped around the field.

"Oh look, it's Vigoroth!" I said waving at him as he waved back. Sheena followed my lead only casually holding her hand up and giving him the 'sup' face resulting in many awkward stares.

"Um, Sheena? Promise me you won't try to do you're impression of Rukia?" I asked her as she turned around and saluted military style. '_Why can't I ever understand her?!?!_' I asked myself furiously searching my brain for answers.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Sableye, Sheena **vs.** Gym Leader Norman's Vigoroth

**Battle Begin!**

"Ok Sheena, use Fake Out!" I quickly called out as Sheena rushed at Vigoroth. He braced himself for the attack but Sheena veered to his side and slashed at him. Vigoroth flinched at the unexpected attack as Sheena repositioned herself.

"Vigoroth use Focus Energy!" Dad ordered when his pokemon regained his position. Vigoroth focused his energy as beams of light rose from the ground.

"Sheena use Knock Off!" I commanded. Sheena then charged at Vigoroth with an outstretched arm at he twitched eagerly for my father's next command.

"Vigoroth dodge and use Pursuit!" Dad called as Vigoroth avoided Sheena's brutal slap. He then started to pursuit Sheena as she panic and tried to run from her pursuer. We stared awkwardly as she played a game of tag with Vigoroth and obviously winning by many miles.

"Abby, tell me again… Why did I choose Sheena?" I asked Abby as she gave me the '_I don't know ask Sheena_' look. "Um, ok… Sheena use Faint Attack!" Sheena stopped in her tracks and started to taunt Vigoroth by slapping her butt. Vigoroth sped up, savoring the chance, and lunged at Sheena hoping to attack her. Instead of attacking her, Vigoroth slashed at thin air as Sheena stepped to the side, innocently looking at him. Sheena then slashed at Vigoroth as he collapsed to the ground, exhausted and hurt.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle. Sableye wins." The referee announced.

"Sableye eye sable eye eye sable!" Sheena cheered doing her silly victory dance. Abby and I sweatdropped as my father returned his fallen Vigoroth.

"Sheena, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but I don't want to tire you out!" I said as Sheena looked at me with a puppy pout and eyes. "Now, now! Do you want to take all the glory and be mean?" Sheena gave in as she shrugged her shoulders. I returned her to her pokeball and took another from my belt.

"Looks like I'm down to my last pokemon." My dad said motioning to the pokeball in his hand.

"And one more defeat until my fifth badge!" I said excitedly.

"Let's see about that, go Slaking!" my dad summoned. An enormous monkey emerged onto the field; lazily propping it's head on its arm.

"Hi Slaking!" I waved as the lazy pokemon just put up a hand. "Let's go Trey!" My yellow and dark red Combusken emerged onto the field as sparkles brushed off his figure.

"Combusk!" He excitedly cried eager to fight the formidable foe.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Combusken, Trey **vs.** Gym Leader Norman's Slaking

**Battle Begin!**

"Trey use Focus Energy!" I ordered. Trey focused his energy as beams of lights rose from the ground.

"Slaking use Amnesia!" my dad commanded as Slaking looked at Trey blankly as if it was forgetting something, raising its guard.

"Trey use Sand-attack!" I called out. Trey kicked sand at Slaking's eyes, blinding him temporary. "Now use Quick Attack!" Trey then rushed at Slaking with a blinding white trail as he just lazily rubbed his eyes.

"Slaking use Façade when Trey gets near!" Dad called out as Slaking focused his attention to my Combusken. Trey was inches away as Slaking started to glow yellow. He raised and slammed his arm at Trey, knocking the wind out of him.

"Trey, are you ok?" I asked him while he flew back and landed on his back. Trey immediately stood up, wobbling a little on his legs from dizziness. '_That attack hits hard!_' I thought as Trey struggled to keep upright. '_We have to be careful!_'

"Ok, Trey use Bulk Up to concentrate!" I called out. Trey tightened then relaxed his muscles, regaining his focus and preparing for the next attack. "Now use Slash!" Trey charged at Slaking with an outstretched arm, intending to slash at him.

"Slaking use Swagger!" Dad ordered as Slaking took immediate action. He started to boast about his skills to Trey as he cried out in anger.

"Trey snap out of it!" I urged but my Combusken paid me no mind. He started to kick at Slaking in a berserk manner as Slaking suffered great deals of damage. Trey then slashed at Slaking with an uppercut, launching him afloat and fired a stream of fire at him. Slaking was engulfed in the fire, inflicting severe burns.

"Actually, no, you can do what ever you want Trey!" I said as Abby shook her head.

"Slaking use Slack Off!" my dad ordered when Slaking landed from the uppercut. Slaking lazily laid flat out on the ground, restoring its stamina. Trey couldn't care less. He charged at Slaking, kicking and slashing uncontrollably. '_If this keeps up, Trey will tire himself out!_' I thought watching Trey's dance of furious kicks.

"Trey, get in control!" I called out as Trey absentmindedly stopped what he was doing.

"Combusk?" he cried tilting his head to the side, backing up from Slaking.

"Slaking use Façade!" my father commanded. Slaking glowed the familiar yellow, winceing in pain as the burns inflicted on him reduced his movement while he stood up and charged at Trey.

"Trey use Fire Spin!" I commanded when Slaking motioned to attack my Combusken. Trey shot a spiral of flames at Slaking as he was engulfed in it. Slaking was trapped in the vortex being severely burned and was over the limit. The flames dispersed revealing the shaken monkey pokemon flat out on the ground with burn marks here and there.

"Slaking is unable to battle. The winner is Meena Yuki from Petalburg City!" the referee declared while Trey and Abby rejoiced on the field.

"Absol ab!" Abby cried as Trey jumped in the air with glee. Suddenly he glowed a pale white while Abby and I looked at him with astonishment. Trey grew in height, grew a long mane, and grew claws that are more pronounced. The glow disappeared; revealing a pokemon with a V shaped crest, a pure white mane that branched out behind him, and dark red feathers fading into dark orange ones at the tips of his legs.

"Blaze!" Trey cried proudly, flaring his wrists with flames in the process.

"Sol… ab absol!" Abby cheered circling Trey's legs while I took out my Pokedex.

"Super special awesome!" I said as my Pokedex scanned Trey.

"_Blaziken the Blaze pokemon, the evolved form of Combusken. In battle, Blaziken blows out intense flames from its wrists and attacks foes courageously. The stronger the foe, the more intensely this pokemon's wrists burn. Blaziken has incredibly strong legs- it can easily clear a 30-story building in one leap. This pokemon's blazing punches leave its foes scorched and blackened. It learns martial arts that use punches and kicks. Every several years, its old feathers burn off, and new, supple feathers grow back in their place_." My Pokedex clarified while my father approached me with his wounded but carefree Slaking.

"I must say, I'm surprised that you were able to beat me!" he congratulated. "Not only that but your Trey evolved! You really must be a good trainer!"

"I'm not that good…" I said scratching the back of my head bashfully.

"I feel honored to give you this Balance Badge!" Dad said handing me a badge shaped like a rod with two circles on each end.

"Yeah, we got another badge!" I cheered pumping my fist in the air while Trey and Abby followed my lead.

**Much Later…**

"Sableye, eye sable eye!" Sheena vigorously described to Shugo during dinner while my little brother admired Trey.

"Wow, Trey is even cooler!" he commented as I nodded.

"So honey," my mother started. "When are you going to leave for Fortree City?"

"Hmm, I was thinking tomorrow…" I thought aloud.

"What? You have to leave already?" my sister asked.

"Well, I have to get going sometime." I defended. "But I'll come back soon!" May looked at Max, who looked at Mom, who looked at me, who looked at Sheena, who looked at Shugo's bowl longingly.

"Well, if you're going to leave tomorrow then I'd better get ready some supplies for you!" My mom said breaking the ice while my dad nodded.

"We can't keep holding on forever!" he added watching Sheena crept up to Shugo's unattended food bowl. Suddenly Shugo grabbed the bowl and gobbled all of its contents leaving only an empty bowl and a shocked Sheena. She then started to chase Shugo around the room while Barley, Rukia, and Abby poked their heads from the other room. '_Someday, I really want to know what's going through their heads right now…_' I thought sweatdropping at Shugo and Sheena's performance.

Ok there's Chapter 22! Now for the **BIG** question. Ok in my outline of the story I didn't include a contest in Slateport City m'kay? So my question is, should I include a contest in Slateport City? Vote in the reviews! Remember, I'm only seeing what you guys think but in the end I have to make choice mostly because Contest chapters require a lot of time which I don't have much of.

Neko: So tell Ryu-chu what you think!

Maddie: Because she is nice like that!

Patrick: And remember kiddies, don't do drugs!

Nick 2.0 and Nick: Look forward to Chapter 23 of The Shiny Magnet!

Antwon: When our main girl goes back to the begining! It's back to Littleroot Town!

Me: **CUT!** That was super special awesome people! Take five!


	23. Pokeaplenty

**Author's Note**: Hi people! Still making the decision on chappie 24. But in the mean time, here's chappie 23.

Antwon: Let's say happy b-day to Maddie! She's 13 now!

Maddie: ...Do you have to yell it out to the world?

Patrick: You didn't even to her party last saturday!

Neko: I did! It was sooo fun! It was at 6 PM and we played in the pool and ate chips and pizza and we played DDR!

Me: And the cake had this picture of the game box of Kingdom Hearts 1 and I was drooling over Riku and Maddie cut his head in half! But she gave me the rest of his body since I gave her a CD full of DDR music. I ATE Riku's body people!!! Not like that please...

Antwon: Are you forgeting something?

Me: Oh yeah! Let's say Happy B-Day to my cuz Madelene! You people don't know her because I can only talk to her through e-mail!

Nick: Here's Chapter 23...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I just caught Rayquaza so now I want to catch Jirachi with Pokemon Channel! Maddie bought the game and she says the game sucks but I'm going to play it just to get Jirachi! Also I'm trying to catch Ho-oH on Pokemon Colossem. I've breeded 5 perfect pokemon and caught one so I actually have a chance. I have a Blaziken named Alex, a Exploud named Kawena, a Skarmory named Cotton, a Rhydon named Rid, a Starmie named Yuki and a Shedinja named Gaara. Yes, I'm that obsessed with Gaara, fabric material, Japanese names, Fruits Basket, and the Tales of series...

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 23**

**Poke-a-plenty**

"You promise you'll come back soon sis?" my younger sister asked me while I strapped my knapsack on my back.

"Well, I don't know about soon but you can count on me coming home." I answered bending down and ruffling her hair.

"Meena! You know I hate it when you do that!" May complained while I stood upright and crept towards the door.

"I know; it's just that you're so cute and huggable!" I replied descending the stairs to the lower floor with May trailing behind. I spotted Abby napping near the door while Max sat next to her, admiring her red fur.

"Abby, ya ready to go?" I asked her dozing figure as she lazily sat up.

"Aw, you have to go already?" Max complained running up to me.

"Don't worry! I may not be back soon but I'll come home soon enough!" I reassured him as my mother and father emerged from the stairs.

"Oh, my little girl is becoming a lady!" my mom cried griping me in a so-called '_hug_'.

"Mom… you're doing it again!" I managed out turning pale from the death grip. She immediately let go as the color in my cheeks returned. "Mom, you have to tell me your secret someday…"

"Good luck with future battles Meena." My dad said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks dad!" I thanked as Abby stood at my side.

"Now you promise you won't get any broken bones, bruises, and/or any other serious injury?" mom asked while we all sweatdropped.

"Mom, I'll try not to get myself hurt so can I go?" I replied.

"Ok, have fun Meena." She said while Abby and I edged towards the door.

"Bye Meena! Bye Abby!" Max and May bid in union as Abby and I stepped out of the door.

"Bye May! Bye Max!" I called back. "Be good for me and don't bring down the house!" Abby gave me a look of confusion when my house was out of view.

"Don't ask…" I muttered answering her questioning look. She gave me an even more questioning look while I sweatdropped. "Have you ever seen Sheena on sugar?" Abby shivered at the thought. "Now project that thought into my brother and sister on sugar." I said. Abby twitched her eye as I put a satisfied look on my face.

"Told you not to ask…." I pointed out as Abby nodded in agreement.

**At the Oldale Pokemon Center…**

"Hi there! What can I do for you?" Nurse Joy asked as Abby and I approached the front counter.

"Can you give my pokemon a once over?" I asked her taking my pokeballs from my belt.

"Sure! Just put your pokeballs in the trey." She replied setting a trey with six half-circle depressions.

"Ok Abby, see ya in a bit!" I said taking her pokeball and recalling her. She disappeared in red light as I placed her pokeball and the five others into the half circle depressions.

"Will you please wait a few minutes?" Nurse Joy requested taking the trey and handing it to a nearby Chansey. I walked towards the empty lobby and sat on a plushy blue sofa. '_We're near Littleroot Town…_' I thought looking up at the ceiling. '_I guess we can go over there and eat lunch at Professor Birch's lab… We can say hi to Chrnos._' I shifted my gaze to a nearby window. '_Yeah, I think we would enjoy that!_'

"Miss, your pokemon are fit and healthy!" Nurse Joy announced with a trey filled with my pokeballs in her hands.

"Thanks!" I said taking the trey and putting my pokeballs on my belt.

"Although, there is something that I must tell you." She started as I held Abby's pokeball in my hand.

"What is it?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Well, I think you already know about your Trapinch having Pokerus but your Blaziken has been infected too." Nurse Joy explained. "And considering on the data, he was infected not too long ago."

"How long?" I asked recalling Trey's sudden evolution.

"Around three days ago…" She answered placing her finger to her chin, recalling the thought. '_Hmm, that was before Trey evolved…_' I thought.

"Thanks for telling me!" I thanked her as she just nodded and returned to the front desk.

"Ok Abby, time to let you out." I said calling out my red and white Absol.

"Absol sol sol!" she cried shaking her fur.

"Hey, guess what!" I said while Abby gave me a confused look.

"We're going to Littleroot Town to visit Chrnos!" I said.

"Absol!" Abby cheered as we walked to the sliding doors.

**At Littleroot Town…**

"Ok, now where was Professor Birch's lab again…?" I thought aloud aimlessly while Abby looked at me strangely. "I was joking!" Abby gave me the '_That's what you say…_' look and lead the way to the lab. 'I envy her memory and sense of direction…' I thought following her and in no time, we were standing in front of Professor Birch's lab. Abby looked at me with a satisfied look while I twitch my eye.

"…All hail Abby's memory and sense of direction!" I praised bending over and bowing. She had a disturbed look plastered o her face, the eye twitch included. "Ok, with the awkward stuff out of the way, let's get a move on!" I ran to the door of the lab, knocking roughly on it. No answer. I knocked again.

"Coming, coming!" I heard the faint muffle of Professor Birch's voice behind the door as it opened to reveal the scruffy man in a white lab coat.

"Hiya!" I greeted while Abby said her own little hello.

"Oh Meena! Come in!" Professor Birch said astonished. Abby and I quickly entered the small building as Professor Birch closed the door after us. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, checking up on Chrnos and stuff!" I replied cheerfully.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news." Professor Birch said while I turned to face him.

"What?" I asked absentmindedly, grabbing my attention. "Something bad happened right?" Professor Birch sweatdropped and held up his hands in denial.

"No, no! Nothing's wrong!" Professor Birch explained.

"So what's the bad news?' I asked him while Abby twitched her eye in the background.

"Well you see, you know how badly I cook right?" he said as I nodded. "Well I haven't been able to have any good meals so…"

"You want me to make lunch right?" I finished for him as he nodded. "Ok, so what's the good news?"

"Well, we have to go into the pokemon enclosure for that." Professor Birch said motioning to the back door. Abby and I followed him out revealing the wide field with several pokemon dotted on the grass. Professor Birch led us to a lone tree as a large four-legged metallic pokemon dozed in the shade. It had a green underbelly and dull metallic silver armor plating layered on its back.

"Is… that Chrnos?!" I asked bending over to get a better look at the pokemon.

"Yup, Chrnos evolved into a Lairon some time ago." Professor Birch replied as the metallic pokemon slowly woke up.

"Lair?" he questioned, sitting up as Abby started a conversation with him.

"Hey Chrnos." I greeted as he nuzzled his head under my chin. Suddenly, a low growl came from Professor Birch's stomach.

"I guess I should start cooking lunch…" I said as Abby, Chrnos, and I sweatdropped.

**After cooking lunch…**

"Meena, that smells so good!" Professor Birch commented smelling the spiced aroma of the bean and cheese burritos set out in front of him.

"You can gobble down those burritos anytime now…" I said sweatdropping carrying several bowls of pokemon food. Rukia, Trey, and Abby trailed behind carrying pokemon food and set them on the ground as I inched towards the field.

"Come and get it!" I yelled, grabbing the attention of the pokemon as they stampeded towards the bowls of food. Sheena, whom was previously playing with Chrnos, was at the head of the pack reaching the food first.

"Um, ok…" I said as Sheena ate all of her food in a single gulp.

"What an awkward Sableye…" Professor Birch commented taking a big bite of his burrito as I sat down at the table across from him.

"That's Sheena for you!" I said cheerfully nibbling on a corner of my burrito.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something Meena!" Professor Birch said. "Well some time ago I was in the lab when I heard a knock at the door." I nodded, listening intensely to his story. "But when I answered it, nobody was there but a lone yellow and black egg."

"And, what does this have to do with me?" I asked him, trying to piece together the puzzle.

"I want you to take it and see what it hatches into!" he finished pushing an empty plate away.

"Um, ok then!" I agreed sweatdropping as he stood up and retreated into the lab. '_Why me?_' I asked myself searching my brain for answers as Professor Birch returned with the said egg in hand. It was a cute yellow with black stripes across the back and encased in a container.

"Here we go!" Professor Birch said setting the case on the picnic table. "When the little critter hatches, capture it with the pokeball provided on the top." He explained pointing to the small red and white sphere decorated on the top.

"So, since I have to catch the pokemon and keep it in my party, I have to carry five pokemon right?" I questioned as he nodded.

"You wouldn't be able to carry six because a baby pokemon requires at least most of your attention." Professor Birch explained.

"So… who should I leave here at the lab…?" I pondered.

"I think you should take Chrnos. He's a great help around the lab." Professor Birch suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to take Chrnos and leave Sheena and Trey with you." I said as Abby popped out of the crowd of pokemon.

"Absol?" she asked looking at the egg.

**After lunch…**

"Bye Professor Birch! Bye Trey! Bye Sheena!" I bid carrying the egg in it's container in my arms. Abby waved with her tail, looking back at the lab. Trey and Sheena waved goodbye next to Professor Birch.

"Sableye!" Sheena waved jumping up and down while Trey just waved.

"Tell me what hatched from the egg as soon as it hatches ok?" Professor Birch asked waving.

"Ok, I promise!" I replied turning and focused my attention to the road ahead.

"Sol?" Abby asked seeing my lip quiver.

"It's nothing." I reassured her. "So what do you think is going to hatch from the egg?" Abby shrugged her shoulders and started to lead the way back to Oldale Town. '_Anyway, Professor Birch said I can take a short cut to Mauville City by taking a ferry north of Oldale._' I thought shifting my attention to nothing in particular. After walking a short while, we arrived in Oldale Town and quickly traversed north, passing the Pokemon Center in the progress.

"Professor Birch said the ferry is north of Oldale Town…" I started looking left to right, trying spot the port.

"Sol ab absol!" Abby cried pointing to a port off the edge of a small but lengthy lake. A ferry was parked at the edge of the port, hatch wide open for travelers with a man standing to the side.

"All aboard!" he yelled boarding the ferry himself as I panicked.

"Oh no!" I cried running as fast as I could as Abby followed behind. We inched closer and closer as the hatch started to rise up from the concrete. The ferry started to pull away as Abby and I leaped over the gap onto the ferry.

"Absol!" Abby sighed with relief as I collapsed to my knees, careful to not harm the egg.

"That was a close one!" I sighed getting up and looking at my surroundings for the first time. It was a small passenger ferry, not extravagant, but just enough to feel homey. Abby and I edged towards the railing, gazing at the clear blue water. '_It's starting to get late…_' I thought looking at the orange sun hiding behind a couple of trees. '_As soon as we get on land, we'll camp out._'

"_What are you doing here?!_" I reluctantly heard a familiar shrill voice demand, turning around and sighting Regret standing behind me. Abby stepped forward and barred her fangs at Regret but she could care less.

"I said, what are you doing here?!" she repeated.

"I'm here to get to Fortree City." I answered calmly as Regret snorted.

"I'm here to get to Fortree City." Regret said in a mocking voice. "So that means you have your fifth badge." '_Regret is taking the Pokemon Gym Leader Challenge too?_" I asked myself raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's it too you?" I asked her.

"I have five badges too." She said giving me an evil grin. "Let's see who's the better trainer, now battle!" Regret took a pokeball from her belt as I looked at her in confusion.

"W-wait! Can't we talk this out?!" I tried to reason but Regret wouldn't listen.

"Rivals don't reason!" she said as I looked around for an escape. "Don't you dare escape-" Regret started to say but was cut off by the shrill sound of the conductor's voice.

"Land ho!" he cried as I shifted my attention to the land slowly coming into view. '_THANK YOU!_' I cried in my mind mentally crying for joy as Abby and I left Regret in the dust and waited at the hatch. Moments later, the hatch swung down as we ran onto the soil and as far as we could.

"Come on Abby! We have to get as far away as we can!" I joked. Abby tried to suppress a giggle but failed horribly. We ran for a few more minutes until we reached a clearing where we collapsed to the ground as the sun disappeared behind the trees.

"I guess we should get dinner ready!" I said after a few moments cradling the egg as Abby quickly agreed.

And that's a wrap people! I give you chappie 23! Sorry if it was kinda weird. I had a bad week...

Nick 2.0: Look forward to Chapter 24!

Maddie, Antwon, and Me: Jamp with me!

Patrick: The wonders of Engrish...

Neko: Yup!

Me: Also I would like to take this moment and say that the 7th Pokemon movie, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew is the BEST movie out there. And some unknown reason, I think that Lucario is hot. Maybe it's because Sir Aaron is hot too! He's so cute when he's mad!

Everybody known to man: ...(cricket chrip)...

Me:'( You people make me wanna cry!


	24. A Turn of Events

**Author's Note:** I'M **_SO_** FREAKIN' SORRY GUYS! I WANTED TO UPDATE MY STORY SUNDAY BUT I HAD PROBLEMS UPLOADING MY DOCUMENT TO THE SITE SINCE FRIDAY!

Maddie: And she was caught up in a phone call crisis... PATRICK YOU WON'T CHEAT ON ME WHEN YOU MOVE NEXT YEAR, WILL YOU?

Patrick: You actually believe in Tarot cards?

Neko: Enough wait, here's the much troubled yet still fully funtional Chapter 24!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places and/or plot lines. I just got Pokemon XD on Saturday and I like evolved my Eevee into a Flareon (Hehe, I named her Yuna!). I LOVE Flareon. It's probably the strongest of the Eeveelutions, Espeon being second due to it's inability to properly destory a party of Dark pokemon. Anyway I spam my Delcatty, Breloom, Ursaring, Ampharos, and Mightyena a lot too... (from left to right: Ture, Aries, Luna, Fluff, and Shark)

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 24**

**A Turn of Events**

"It feels so quiet…" I sighed finishing my breakfast of eggs and toast at the Slateport City Pokemon Center. It was midmorning and Abby and I made haste to the Pokemon Center for breakfast. Chrnos was still being adjusted to traveling as he and Shugo became fast friends. Rukia seemed a little down as Barley seemed to try to cheer her up.

'_You can say that again…_' Rukia said in my mind, looking down at her unfinished food. Abby ate her food in silence as Shugo stared at everybody in confusion.

"Shugo, what would Sheena do right about now?" I asked him as he started to ponder the question. Chrnos looked at him with confusion while Barley, Abby, and Rukia were clueless. Shugo went in stealth mode and crept up to Barley's unattended food. He then took the bowl and silently ate the contents. He did the same for Rukia and Abby's food.

"Mi?" Barley asked absentmindedly, turning her attention to her food bowl. Barley, Rukia, and Abby glared at Shugo as Rukia lunged to attack him while Chrnos held her back.

"Hehe, just like old times…" I said looking at the yellow egg set in its container. "Ready to go guys?" Everyone cheered in agreement as I returned him or her to his or her pokeballs, all but Abby of course.

"Well, I guess we can explore the city again!" I suggested cheerfully leaving the Pokemon Center with Abby at my heels. "So, I guess we can go shopping, go shopping, and go shopping…" Abby sweatdropped, looking at me with the '_Are you serious?_' face. "But I hate shopping… Not after the time my mom dragged me to a store…" I said throwing that thought out as Abby sighed with relief.

"I know! Let's go to the beach and relax!" I said jumping for joy. Abby cheered with agreement as we mused our way to the white sands and blue waves. We stepped on the warm sand, gazing at the ocean waves. Suddenly, a gale of snow past right by us, sending chills up our spines.

"Is it just me or did it just become cold?" I asked Abby though clattering teeth, clutching the egg and its container tighter.

"Sorry!" I heard a familiar voice apologize from behind me. I turned around and saw a head topped off with orange spikes.

"Cole?" I asked absentmindedly.

"The one and only!" he answered proudly, not noticing who he was talking to. Belle, his Delcatty, trailed behind with an annoyed look on her face.

"Um, don't I look familiar?" I asked him sweatdropping at his denseness. He gave me a look of confusion, which quickly turned into astonishment.

"Meena?! I'm SO sorry!" he said having a revelation. '_Wow… I must be like that all the time… I should be careful!_' I thought sweatdropping even more.

"It's ok… So what are you doing out here?" I asked him as he calmed down.

"Well, Belle and I were training for the next contest." Cole answered sitting down on the sand. I followed his lead as Belle and Abby started a conversation of their own.

"There's a contest soon?" I thought aloud while Cole nodded.

"Actually it's today…" Cole trailed off as I started to pale.

"T-today?" I questioned slowly turning to him with a look of surprise plaster on my face.

"Uh, yeah!" Cole hesitantly answered, sweatdropping my face.

"Hmm, I'm not really prepared… Do you think I should enter it?" I asked him, recovering from my shocked state.

"I think so!" Cole answered cheerfully glancing at Abby and Belle whom were busy in a conversation of their own.

"I wonder what pokemon I should use…" I thought aloud running the possible choices of pokemon in my head, griping the egg.

"Who do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, there's Rukia and maybe Chrnos…" I started eying my belt lined with pokeballs.

"Hey, did you know that you can use a pokemon for the appeals and a different one for the battles?" Cole asked as I shook my head.

"I don't think you mentioned that when you first described contests…" I replied standing up. "Anyway, I made my decision… Let's register at the Contest Hall!" Cole grinned, pumping his fist in the air as Belle and Abby stared.

**At the Contest Hall…**

"Hello there! Are you here to participate in the next contest?" the receptionist greeted as Cole and I approached the front counter.

"Yup!" I answered cheerfully setting down my egg on the desk, digging into my knapsack searching for my contest pass.

"Ok, contest passes please." She said as Cole and I gave her our contest passes. The receptionist scanned the passes into a nearby computer as our information appeared onto the screen. "Meena Yuki from Petalburg City and Cole Stag from Slateport City, am I correct?"

"Yep." Cole replied as the receptionist verified the information.

"So, what pokemon are you planning to use in the contest?" she asked turning to us after her vigorous typing. I turned to Cole, awaiting his first move, mostly because I was slightly embarrassed and nervous at the same time. Abby looked at Cole too, mostly because I was doing so.

"Hm, I'm going to use my Bellossom, Sweets in the appeals and my Breloom in the battle rounds." Cole answered, sensing my insecurity.

"Well then I'll use my Kirlia, Rukia first, then my Lairon, Chrnos." I replied relieved as Cole gave me a look of confusion.

"Bellossom, Breloom and Kirlia, Lairon, got it!" she exclaimed as two tickets printed out. "Here are your appeal numbers! Good luck!"

"Thank you very much!" I thanked taking my ticket and egg as Cole followed my lead. We started to walk over to the waiting room with Abby at our heels.

"You never told me that Chrnos evolved!" Cole finally said as Abby and I sweatdropped.

"Well, I only found out yesterday so it might've slipped off my tongue…" I bashfully explained as Cole calmed down. "Anyway, what number did you get?" Cole looked down at his ticket, screwing his face in astonishment.

"**Why?!**" he cried stopping in his tracks and collapsing to his knees, thrusting his arms into the air.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked him panicking as Abby sweatdropped.

"I got number **1**!" he cried, feigning tears, getting up and weakly showing me the ticket. On the ticket was a fat little number 1 just like Cole said- err cried about.

"Um, it's ok! At least you'll get the appeal over with!" I said trying to cheer him up as Cole regained his position.

"Yeah I guess…" he trailed off as we reached the entrance to the waiting room. We showed the nearby guard our tickets as he allowed us into the room. Inside there were several trainers dotted around the room, either sitting on the sofas or leaning on the walls.

"Sooooo, what number did you get?" Cole asked trying to look at my ticket over my shoulder.

"Hm, let's see…" I started setting the egg down by Abby and looking at the ticket for the first time. Printed on the piece of paper was a fat number two. "**NO! THE WORLD IS ABOUT TO END!**" I cried collapsing to my knees and thrusting my arms into the air, much like what Cole did moments before. Abby looked at me with a disturbed look on her face, the eye twitch included as Cole sweatdropped at my dramatic crying.

"Why, oh why me?! I'm just an innocent soul that has nothing to do with world domination!" I cried pulling my knees close to my chest and rolling on my back as Abby became even more disturbed.

"Psst, Abby, was I like that just a few minutes ago?" Cole asked Abby as she just gave him the '_YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED?!_' look.

"Yup!" I answered for Abby standing up and raising my hand cheerfully. I grabbed my egg as Abby rushed to an empty sofa. "Anyway, let the best co-ordinator win!"

**In the Yuki Household…**

"There's nothing to watch…" Max whined sprawled out on the floor, eyes glued to the television screen, channel surfing to one channel to the next. May was sitting criss cross next to him, arms folded and with an impatient look on her face.

"Well, why don't you give up your turn and give me the remote!" she snapped lunging for the remote control in Max's grasp.

"But I just started my turn!" he complained nearly dodging his sister's grasp.

"Yeah, three hours ago!" May defended finally getting a grip on the black device. "I need to watch my soaps!"

"Who even watches those shows anyway?" Max asked, attempting to pry May's fingers off.

"Meena does!" May replied tightening her grip on the remote as the channels flew by on the television.

"But you drag her on the couch to watch!" Max defended. Suddenly the black device slipped from both of their grasps due to the tension and sweaty palms. The channels stopped flipping to the next as hostess appeared onto the screen with a red curtain in the background.

"Hey there's a pokemon contest!" May and Max cried in union instantly forgetting their dispute and focusing all their attention to the screen.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! We're here in Slateport City with some fine co-ordinators. The winner of this contest will go home with the fabulous Slateport ribbon!" she exclaimed holding up a beautiful neat white ribbon held together with a golden pin.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" May exclaimed as the hostess introduced the judges.

"I hope Meena is in this contest!" Max hoped ignoring May's comment about the ribbon.

"Let's give our contestants a warm welcome!" the hostess said as the red curtain behind her parted. May and Max scanned the small group of co-ordinators until Max's face lit up.

"There she is!" he cried pointing to the brunette girl next to a carrot top.

"Yay!" May cried as the co-ordinators filed back stage.

"Which co-ordinator will stand triumph? We'll find out after a few words from our sponsors!" the host said as the show cut into a commercial break.

**In the waiting room…**

"Cole Stag and Meena Yuki?" a receptionist questioned entering the room. "It's almost time for the appeals."

"Ok!" Cole eagerly replied with a pokeball in hand.

"Abby, watch my stuff and the egg, ok?" I requested bending over and petting Abby's soft mane.

"Sol!" she answered as I stood up and inched towards the receptionist and Cole.

"Wish me luck!" I bid following the receptionist through the corridors of the contest hall.

"And we're back ladies and gentlemen! It's time to start the appeal rounds!" the hostess cried as the audience roared with cheers. Cole and I reached the mouth of the entrance of the stage as she was saying this, peering at the crowd. "Our first co-ordinator is Slateport's very own Cole Stag! Let's give him hand!"

"Good luck!" I bid as he flashed a smile and walked out onto the stage. The crowd busted into cries of proposals and comments as he took center stage. 'I see he still has those fan girls…' I thought sweatdropping eying a group of fan girls with heart shaped eyes.

"You're up Sweets!" Cole called out as his Bellossom emerged from her pokeball.

"Som!" Sweets cutely cried as multi-colored flower petals scattered from its small body. She then started a cute hula dance as the audience awed at her dance.

"Looks like Sweets is getting a home field advantage look how cute she is!" the hostess exclaimed.

"Sweets use Sweet Scent!" Cole finally called out as a pleasant aroma filled the air. The crowd immediately sighed at the sniff of the scent. '_That smells so good..._' I thought as my face reddened.

"Follow up with Sunny Day!" Cole ordered. Sweets spun in a circle as sunrays filled the stage. The atmosphere became warm and fuzzy as the audience experienced Mother Nature's power.

"Wow, what a comfortable way to bring it all home!" the hostess commented dazzled by the warmth and aroma.

"Now use Hidden Power!" he called out unaffected as spheres of light circled Sweets. The balls then scattered, dotting the area with the spheres. The audience, still drowsy and soothed, hardly noticed. "Finish with Razor Leaf and Magical Leaf combination!" Sweets shook the leaves ringing her body as bright green and multi-colored leaves shot at the balls of light as the sun rays started to subside. The spheres of light exploded on contact silver powder with bits and pieces of leaves showered onto the stage and audience.

"Now that's a finish! Looks like there's going to be some rough competitors here folks!" the hostess exclaimed as Sweets and Cole took their bows. The crowd roared with gasps and laughter as they attempted to catch the powder. "What do the judges think?"

"Astounding!" the first exclaimed as a 10.0 appeared on his monitor.

"Remarkable!" the second commented as another 10.0 appeared on his monitor.

"Clearly something unrivaled!" Nurse Joy cried as a third 10.0 appeared on her monitor.

"Amazing! A 30.0 folks! That's something!" the hostess cried as Cole returned Sweets. "Let's give Cole another hand!" The audience cheered, shaking the contest hall as Cole walked backstage.

"That was so cool!" I cried as he stopped in front of me.

"Why thank you." He thanked bowing. "Good luck to you!"

"Thanks!" I said as he walked back the waiting room.

"Next up is talented co-ordinator Meena Yuki!" the hostess announced as I turned my attention to the entrance to the stage. '_Ok, let's get out there and do a great job like Cole!_' I thought taking a deep breath and stepping onto the stage with Rukia's pokeball in hand. Roars of cheers and the sight of fans holding up signs greeted me. "Meena has won the Verdanturf and Fallarbour Town Contests, so let's see what she has in store for us!"

"Ok, I'm counting on you Rukia!" I called out as my blue and white Kirlia merged onto the stage.

"Kirl!" she cried taking center stage as she glittered with gold and silver sparkles.

"Alrighty, start with Double Team!" I ordered. Rukia took immediate action creating illusions of herself across the stage. The audience gasped at her standout hustle as Rukia awaited my next command. "Next, let's try Future Sight!" Rukia and her illusions started to spin around in union as she foresaw an attack.

"Looks like Rukia has a surprise coming!" the hostess commentated.

"Ok, time to kick it up a notch!" I cried digging into my pockets and holding up several balls of clumped up newspaper. I then threw the balls high in the air as Rukia and her illusions followed them with her eyes. "Use Psychic then Confusion!" Rukia and her illusions spun on their toes as the balls of newspaper floated in the air, slowly drifting towards the audience. Suddenly the balls exploded one by one into back and gray confetti, raining down on the crowd.

"Wow it's a party in here!" the host cried holding her hand out, catching the fragments of paper. Suddenly, the remainder of newspaper instantly stopped in midair. The bits and pieces of paper then exploded into a fine dust as Rukia's illusions disappeared in a stylish manner.

"There goes Future Sight!" the host said while the last of Rukia's illusions disappeared.

"Finish all off with Calm Mind!" I commanded. Rukia cleared her mind of negative thoughts and glowed a pale white. The audience burst into cheers as Rukia and I gracefully bowed.

"What an appeal!" the hostess commented. "Let's see what the judges think!"

"Very good!" the first man said as a 9.0 appeared on his monitor.

"Quite remarkable!" the second man cried as a 9.2 appeared on his monitor.

"Very unique indeed!" Nurse Joy commented as a 9.3 appeared on her monitor.

"That adds up to 27.5! A solid score for a solid appeal!" the hostess cried as Rukia pumped her fist in the air.

'_Yatta! In your face, Ben Affleck would be proud!_' Rukia cried in my thoughts as I returned.

'_Huh…?_' I replied sweatdropping and walking off stage. '_Who's Ben Affleck?_'

**In the Yuki Household…**

"And that's it ladies and gentlemen! That's the end of the appeals!" the hostess cried as May and Max focused their undivided attention to the television screen.

"Finally! I thought they would _never_ end!" Max sighed emphasizing the word '_never_' as May hit him on the head, instantly shutting him up.

"Now it's time to announce our top four co-ordinators!" the host continued as four pictures suddenly appeared on the large screen above. The first was the carrot top who scored a perfect score but that didn't grab May and Max's attention.

"Meena is in the top four!" they cried rejoicing.

"We will find our number one co-ordinator after these few words from our sponsors." The hostess said as the program cut into commercials.

"I wonder what Meena will do in the battle rounds…" Max wondered aloud as May shrugged.

"There's no way to be sure…" May answered.

**On the stage…**

'_Cole already won his battle so I have to win mine!_' I thought as my opponent and I took our positions on the battlefield.

"The second battle is about to begin as our two co-ordinators Meena and Momo are about ready!" the hostess cried as I clutched Chrnos' pokeball in my hand.

"Come on out Swellow!" Momo cried sending out a blue bird with red feathers at the tips of its tail.

"Swell!" he cried hovering just above the field.

"I'm counting on you Chrnos!" I called out as my metallic gray Lairon with a greenish underbelly appeared.

"Lair!" he roared as golden sparkles brushed off his figure.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Lairon, Chrnos **vs.** Momo's Swellow

Time Limit: **5 minutes**

**Battle Begin!**

"Swellow use Double Team!" Momo ordered. Swellow made illusions of himself, surrounding Chrnos.

"Chrnos use Metal Sound the flush the real one out!" I cried. Chrnos produced an ear-splitting screech as Swellow lost control of his illusions. Momo's points decreased past the 80 point as Swellow's illusions faded.

"Swellow use Agility!" Momo commanded as Swellow took flight. He then came rushing at Chrnos with blinding speed. "Now switch to Wing Attack!" Swellow's wings glowed pale white as Chrnos just stood there unfazed.

"Chrnos use Protect!" I called out at the last moment as a green barrier enveloped Chrnos. Swellow's attack was denied as Momo's points decreased even more.

"Swellow use Endeavor!" Momo called out. Swellow quickly rushed at Chrnos and tackled him with great force. Chrnos was severely damaged as my points deceased rapidly.

"Chrnos!" I cried as he was thrown back. He recovered quickly, roaring reassuringly. "Ok use Take Down!" Chrnos then charged at Swellow whom was patiently awaiting Momo's next order.

"Swellow use Arial Ace!" Momo finally commanded as Swellow flew at Chrnos and disappeared at the last moment. 'Whoa, where did Swellow go?' I asked myself trying to search for Swellow across the field. Suddenly Swellow appeared before Chrnos and charged with him with great speed.

"Chrnos use Iron Defense!" I called out as Chrnos' metallic plating shined glossier. Swellow's attack was deflected as Momo's points decreased.

"Things are winding down with one minute left!" the hostess cried. I was ahead by a few points but barely all because of Endeavor.

"Chrnos use Double-edge!" I quickly ordered as Swellow was still recovering from the last attack. Chrnos charged at Swellow, hitting him with a great amount of strength sending him back. The rest of Momo's points decreased to zero as the audience burst into cheers.

"That's it folks! Our winner is Meena Yuki and her Lairon, Chrnos!" the hostess declared as Momo rushed to her fallen Swellow.

"Is Swellow ok?" I asked, approaching her with Chrnos at my side.

"I think so…" she answered looking at her pokemon for answer. Swellow happily nodded as Momo couldn't help to put on a smile and stood up. "Hey, great battle!"

"You too! I thought that I was about to lose back there!" I commented as Momo and I shook hands.

**Later…**

"Ok folks, the final battle is about to begin!" the host announced getting the crowd pumped up. Cole and I stood at our positions on opposite sides of the field.

"Ok let's go Mach!" Cole called out as his proud and tall mushroom pokemon appeared on the field.

"Breloom!" he cried as toxic powder emitted from his tail and started to bounce on his toes.

"Chrnos, come on out!" I called out as my Lairon emerged on my side of the field.

"Ron!" he roared proudly as gold sparkles brushed off his figure.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Lairon, Chrnos **vs.** Cole's Breloom, Mach

Time Limit: **5 minutes**

**Battle Begin!**

"Mach use Mach Punch!" Cole quickly ordered as his Breloom disappeared in a flash of light.

"Chrnos use Iron Defense!" I quickly commanded as Chrnos' metallic plating shined glossier and prepared for the worse. Mach threw a punch at blinding speed, breaking though Chrnos' defenses.

"Chrnos!" I cried as my points rapidly decreased.

"Mach use Leech Seed!" Cole commanded not wasting any time. Mach launched seeds at Chrnos whom was still recovering.

"Chrnos use Mud-slap to knock the seeds away!" I ordered as Chrnos hurled mud at the oncoming seeds, stopping them in their tracks. "Now use Metal Sound!" Chrnos then produced an ear-splitting screech as Mach winced at the noise. Cole's points decreased slightly as Mach slowly recovered.

"Mach use Mind Reader!" Cole called out through the eerie screech as Mach read Chrnos' actions, sensing his next move. "Now follow up with Dynamicpunch!" Mach charged at Chrnos with a glowing fist as Chrnos just stood his ground.

"Chrnos use Protect!" I quickly ordered. Chrnos was enveloped in a green aura as Mach threw a mighty punch at him. The attack was denied as Cole's points decreased rapidly. "Follow up with Double-edge!" Chrnos vigorously slammed Mach with a life-risking tackle as Cole's points decreased even further.

"Look how fierce these co-ordinators are battling!" the hostess commented. "There is one minute left!" My points were higher than Cole's but a single attack can bring them lower than his.

"Mach use Sky Uppercut!" Cole quickly ordered. Mach rushed at Chrnos with a glowing claw.

"Chrnos use Iron Defense!" I commanded as his metallic plating became glossier. Mach threw an uppercut at Chrnos who was barely lifted afloat and affected. My points decreased slowly. "Now use Double-edge!" Chrnos charged at Mach, attempting another life-risking tackle while Mach just stood his ground.

"Mach, Counter!" Cole finally called out as Mach glowed a glittery brown. Chrnos made contact with Mach as he was thrown back with double the damage that would have been inflicted from the impact.

"Chrnos!" I called out as my points decreased dangerously near the zero point. Suddenly there was a little ding as time ran out. The crowd cheered, as I stood astonished. '_I lost…?_' I thought trying not to put a disappointed face on.

"And there you have it folks! Our winner is Cole Stag from Slateport City!" the hostess declared as I rushed to my weakened Lairon.

"Lair…" Chrnos sadly apologized as I knelt by his side.

"Oh, it's ok. It's just a little contest! No big deal!" I reassured him as his face lit up.

"Hey great battle!" Cole commented approaching us with Mach hopping behind.

"Thanks!" I said as the hostess approached Cole.

"Here you go, the Slateport Ribbon!" she said handing him a white ribbon held together with a golden pin.

"Thank you very much!" Cole thanked holding the ribbon up so the world can see.

**At the Slateport City Pokemon Center…**

"Trapinch inch inch trap!" Shugo asked in disbelief as Chrnos and Rukia retold their contest appeals as Barley silently listened. I was about to phone my home with Abby at my side. I dialed my home phone number and put the receiver to my ear. Before I knew it, a picture of my younger sister appeared on the screen.

"**Oh, hi Meena!**" she cheerfully greeted.

"Hey May." I replied.

"**Max and I saw your contest today.**" May said, trying to start a conversation.

"Uh, yeah…" I started. "So, how's Max taking it?"

"**He's still locked up in his room…**" May answered sweatdropping. "**How about you?**"

"It's no big deal. I can do even better in the next contest!" I replied reassuringly.

"**That's the spirit!**" May cheerfully said. "**Well I gotta go now; Max is probably still locked up in his room.**"

"Ok. Make sure he eats something!" I said.

"**Bye!**" May bid.

"Seeya, be good for me!" I said as May disconnected the line

"Sol sol ab...?" Abby asked as I turned away from the video phone.

"I'm ok... Just a little shocked that's all..." I reassured her, ruffling her fur. "It's not everyday you lose to your rival..."

There's chappie 24! It sucked and thats that... Once again, I'M SO FREAKIN' SORRY! I WOULD NEVER LEAVE THIS STORY DISCONTINUED! I hate IT WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT SO I DON'T WANT TO TREAT YOU GUYS THE SAME WAY!

Antwon: Then get started on Chapter 25!

Me: I'm working on it!

Nick 2.0: Look forward to Chapter 25...

Nick: When ever it comes out...

Me: I HEARD THAT!


	25. Mauville Secrets

**Author's Note:** ...Hey guys... Here's Chapter 25... Earlier this week a great teacher of our's passed away from getting hit a car... She was airlifted to the hospital... and passed away the next day... Her name was Christy Kirkwood... one of the best teachers known to Bell Intermediate students...

Maddie: ...Sorry guys... Ryu-chu, no, all of us are feeling pain...

Neko: Mrs. Kirkwood was the only 7th Grade Life Science teacher at school so it was almost impossible to not like her...

Nick: ...Here's Chapter 25...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I just finished Pokemon XD and now I traded over my Skarmory. She started at Lv. 32 and now she's at Lv. 61ish...

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 25**

**Mauville Secrets**

"It's so bright out!" I thought aloud, shading my eyes from the sun. It was early the next morning as Abby and I left the Pokemon Center for an early start to Mauville City. However, the little voice in my head kept on telling me that we were forgetting something. Something important… I couldn't possibly think of something as important…

"Sol sol…" Abby muttered, squinting at the sun as well. She was leading us as usual since I would get ourselves lost regardless if we traveled on this road before. Suddenly Abby stopped in her tracks and started to bore her fangs at a nearby bush.

"What is it Abby?" I asked her examining the bush from my point of view. Almost just like on cue, several Voltorbs and Magnemites emerged from the bush and let me tell you, they weren't very happy.

"Voltorb…" they trailed off as static electricity jumped off their bodies.

"Ok… Nice Voltorbs and Magnemites… We mean no harm…" I tried to reason but it seemed to make it worse. The electric pokemon charged at us as Abby gave me an accusing stare.

"Run now, questions later!" I just said turning heel and running as fast as I could. Abby followed my lead eagerly escaping the onslaught of charging pokemon. We ran far and long but the Voltorbs and Magnemites didn't let up.

"_Shedinja use Shadow Ball!_" I heard a faintly familiar voice order as a ball of darkness came shooting towards us.

"Get down!" I cried gripping my egg in a protective manner and dropping to the floor as Abby did the same. The ball of shadows hit a few Voltorbs as a barrage of dark spheres rained down from nowhere in particular. The electric pokemon instantly fled as I sat up, cradling my egg.

"Meena, are you ok?" I heard the same voice ask behind me. I turned around and no other than Ricky and Sukob were standing before me.

"Ricky!" I cried standing up and giving him a hug. Abby sweatdropped as Sukob came closer to her.

"Hey, get off!" Ricky said trying to pry me off.

"Oh, ok…" I replied releasing my grip on him. "So what brings you here?"

"Wattson said I have to keep watch here!" Ricky answered proudly while I gave him a confused look.

"And why?" I questioned even further. Suddenly I heard a deep growling sound from Ricky's stomach as his cheeks deeply flushed.

"Can we discuss this over breakfast?" he asked as I gave him an absentminded look.

"Breakfast…" I started as Ricky's face had confusion plastered all over it. I then clutched my stomach and feigned tears. "THAT'S what I was forgetting!" Abby and Sukob sweatdropped as I feigned even more tears. However, we didn't know was that we were being watched by a pair of red eyes.

**At Ricky's house…**

"My, my, my, my! I didn't expect you coming back so soon Meena!" Ricky's grandfather, Jonas exclaimed turning from the heated stove as Ricky and I entered the small house.

"Yeah, I'm just passing through to get to Fortree City…" I briefly explained as Jonas nodded.

"Well sit down; breakfast will be done in a few." Jonas offered as my face lit up.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed proceeding to take a seat at the small dining room table setting my egg in it's container down. "Ok, come one out guys." I took Rukia, Shugo, and Chrnos' pokeballs and called them out. I reached for Barley's, but hesitated.

"Jonas?" I wearily asked as the old man emerged from the kitchen.

"Yes my dear? What is it?" he answered.

"Do you think a Milotic can fit in your house?" I asked bashfully as Jonas laughed heartily.

"Of course! My house may be small but it can fit a Wailord!" He bragged loudly as my pokemon and I sweatdropped.

"Ok, if you say so…" I muttered taking Barley's pokeball and calling her out.

"Mil?" she absentmindedly asked as she looked at her surroundings. Her head barely reached the ceiling, a perfect fit.

"Ok Ninjask, out you go!" Ricky said, releasing the little black pokemon from his room. Sukob was eagerly talking to Rukia as Ninjask quickly joined in.

"So, why did Wattson put you in charge?" I asked Ricky as he sat at the table across from me.

"Ok, a few days ago wild electric pokemon started attacking trainers approaching the outskirts of Mauville City." Ricky started as I gasped.

"That's horrible…" I muttered.

"Anyway, Wattson went to this underground place called New Mauville. He said that the attacking pokemon inhabit there so there must be something going there. Since Wattson is a good friend of gramps, he put me in charge of making sure trainers don't get hurt!" Ricky explained as I gave him a warm smile.

"Well, you're doing a good job of it!" I cheerfully said. "But if Wattson went to New Mauville to see what is happening, why are the pokemon still attacking…?" Ricky's face darkened as I asked him this.

"He's been gone ever since he came over to our house…" he briefly explained.

"Hmm…" I mumbled thoughtfully, closing my eyes. "Where is New Mauville anyway?"

"It's a little ways southeast of the outskirts of the city. You have to cross water to reach it and there's no ferry that ferries you to it." Ricky answered giving me a confused look. "Why do you ask?"

"Hmm, is that why you can't go see what's wrong with Wattson?" I concluded giving Barley a thoughtful glance. "We can always go check it out… We can ride on Barley's back and see what's happening for ourselves…"

"Really!? We can do that!?" Ricky asked.

"Only if it's ok with your grandpa." I bluntly answered as Jonas strode in with three plates piled with eggs.

"Who's hungry?" He asked setting down the plates.

"Yay!" I cheered picking up my fork.

**After Breakfast…**

"Be careful you two!" Jonas warned with Ninjask at his side as Ricky and I stood at the edge of the outskirts of the city.

"Gramps, will you do me a favor and take over my job for me?" Ricky asked.

"Sure thing!" Jonas answered as Ricky and I turned heel and started to walk towards the southeastern shore. After a few moments, we were faced with a grand sea as I clutched Barley's pokeball in one hand and the egg in the other.

"So, we just cross the water and go to the east?" I asked Ricky as he nodded.

"That's the plan." He replied.

"Ok, come on out Barley!" I called out as my light blue and yellow Milotic emerged onto the surface of the water.

"Mi milo!" she cried happily, glad to be of use.

"All aboard!" I said as Abby and Ricky climbed onto Barley's back. I then climbed on, sitting at the front of the pack as Barley immediately set off. "We're going east ok Barley?" I asked her.

"Tic mi!" she cheerfully replied increasing her speed now that she knew where to go. Suddenly, the sound of a splash was heard behind us as Abby, Ricky, and I turned to see what's up.

"What was that?" I absentmindedly asked seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"I don't know…" Ricky replied as we turned back to the front while Abby kept on looking back. Before we knew it, we were faced with a large gapping opening in a wall.

"Is this it?" I questioned Ricky as he silently nodded in approval. Barley slowed to a crawling drift as we approached land.

"Ok, everyone off!" I said as Abby and Ricky jumped off. I carefully stepped off Barley's back and reached for her pokeball on my belt. "You deserve a good rest Barley!"

"Milotic!' she thanked as she disappeared into the small red and white sphere.

"Ok, I'll lead!" Ricky said running into the cave while Abby and I trailed behind.

"What?" I cried trying to keep up. "I doubt you ever visited this place and if we rush in like this we might get ambushed-" Suddenly, a pair of Magnemites floated over to us, obviously not happy.

"Like that…" I muttered with an annoyed look on my face as we slowed to a stop.

"Maybe I should take your advice sometimes…" Ricky mumbled taking out a pokeball from his pocket. "Help us out Shedinja!" Sukob emerged from its pokeball, looking at the Magnemites with a stoic look.

"Ready Abby!" I asked as my red and white Absol nodded in approval.

"Shedinja use Shadow Ball!" Ricky ordered pointing to one of the wild Magnemites.

"Abby use Bite on the other one!" I commanded pointing to the other Magnemite. Dark energy formed before Sukob as it shoot a ball of shadows at its targeted Magnemite. At the same time, Abby charged at her targeted Magnemite and forcefully chomped down on it with her jaws. It fell easily as the other fell just as easy.

"Is it just me or was that too easy…?" I asked to nobody in particular as Abby and Sukob returned to our sides.

"There must be something very wrong…" Ricky said thoughtfully.

"Well, we should keep on going, this time _slowly_." I suggested stressing slowly.

**Somewhere…**

"What is the report?!" a stern blue clad man asked two other men standing before him.

"No sight of any shiny pokemon, sir!" one of the men answered as both of them saluted.

"Grr… the boss won't like this…" the stern man muttered turning around and folding his arms. He was facing a generator like machine as a tied up old man sat before it.

"What should we do sir?" the other man asked what seems like their leader.

"What else you idiots? Try harder!" he deeply bellowed as his henchman quickly saluted and ran to complete their errands.

"We've been searching for days now… How hard is it to find a shiny pokemon…?" the man mumbled to himself.

**Still fighting wild pokemon…**

"Whew, that was like the millionth wild Voltorb we've seen!" Ricky sighed collapsing to his knees. Sukob floated beside him as Abby tiredly slumped by my side.

"Oh poor Abby…" I cooed kneeling down and petting her soft fur. "If this keeps up, we won't be able to last very long…" Suddenly Abby jolted up, prickling her ears.

"What's up Abby?" Ricky questioned Abby as she ignored him and started to rush in ahead.

"Abby wait up!" I called standing upright and chasing after her. Ricky and Sukob followed suit and were at my heels. '_What's that rumbling sound?_' I asked myself as Abby led us into a room with heavy machinery.

"What is this place?" I asked aloud examining the room.

"It's Wattson!" Ricky suddenly cried out pointing to a person tied up sitting before a generator like machine.

"You're right!" I cried as Ricky and I ran to his side.

"Wattson wake up!" Ricky urged as I started to loosen the ropes.

"Hmm…?" he grunted waking up and looking between our faces.

"Ricky? Meena? Oh, where am I?" Wattson asked as I finished loosing the rope.

"You're in New Mauville and you were tied up until we found you…" I briefly explained while Wattson stood up.

"That's right! I came here to investigate the weird behavior of the wild electric pokemon when I got knocked out by these two blue clad men!" Wattson said, having a revelation.

"Blue clad?" I absentmindedly asked as Wattson nodded.

"The two looked as though as they were apart of Team Aqua!" Wattson replied as Ricky folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"Those creeps that are just as bad as Team Magma…? I wonder what they want…" he trailed off.

"That is for us to know and you to find out!" a voice answered for us. We turned and saw a blue clad man with a stern face plastered on his face. He also wore a bandana with the Team Aqua insignia embossed on it.

"Team Aqua!" Wattson cried as we sent death glares towards the man.

"Well, well! I see sleeping beauty has awoken!" the man said. "However, I cannot allow you to leave!" The blue clad man took out a walky-talky and spoke into it.

"Hey dimwits, get down here! I got something for you to do!" he said as a faint 'Yes sir!' was heard. Before you could say Torchick three times two blue clan men appeared at the stern man's side carrying a pokeball each.

"Meena, you take care of the big guy! Ricky and I will take care of the other two!" Wattson ordered as Ricky looked at him with disbelief.

"Ok!" I answered the two Team Aqua thugs, Wattson, and Ricky engaged into battle.

"Hmph! Have it your way!" the stern man cried taking a pokeball from his belt and calling out his pokemon. A light green pokemon with a sombrero like head and poncho like body emerged on his side of the field.

"Ludicolo!" It cried suddenly starting to dance.

"Ok, let's see here…" I mumbled reaching for my belt but was interrupted by Abby's cry.

"Sol sol absol!" she cried stepping forward as I had of look of panic plastered on my face.

"Abby, you'll only get yourself hurt! You're in no condition to fight because of those wild pokemon battles!" I tried to reason as Abby looked down. There was no denying it, I was right.

"Haha! Your care and compassion means nothing to us! Now-" the Team Aqua grunt started but was interrupted by a stream of fire being fired at his head. Right there, right in the flesh was an honest to goodness Vulpix.

"Huh? Why is a Vulpix here?" I absentmindedly asked as the red little fox pokemon approached me.

"Pix!" she cried rubbing my legs as I knelt down and patted her.

"Hm? Your fur is wet…" I said. Suddenly, I had a revelation. "Wait a minute. You were probably that little splash we heard earlier and the only Vulpix I know and likes water is the one from the Lavaridge Town Pokemon Center!" I concluded as the Vulpix nodded.

"So you've been stalking me?!" I asked as Abby sweatdropped. Regardless of Abby's stare, Vulpix nodded cheerfully, playfully circling me.

"**ARGH!!!!!**" the Team Aqua grunt roared, gaining our attention. "**RAWR!!! THAT'S IT!!! I WILL PERSONALLY WHITNESS THE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR POKEMON!!!**" Vulpix, unaffected, stepped forward giving Ludicolo and the thug an intimidating glare.

"Vulpix, you want to fight?" I asked her as she eagerly nodded.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Vulpix **vs.** Team Aqua Grunt's Ludicolo

**Battle Begin!**

"Ludicolo use Leech Seed!" the thug quickly ordered. Ludicolo shortly stopped dancing and shot a small seed at Vulpix.

"Vulpix use Will-o-Wisp to burn away the seed!" I cried out as blue flames formed at Vulpix's mouth. She then released the flames, burning away the oncoming seed.

"Ludicolo use Nature Power!" the thug ordered as Ludicolo opened his mouth. Suddenly, star shaped rays formed and were heading straight for Vulpix.

"Vulpix use Safeguard!" I called out as Vulpix immediately took action. A green veil covered Vulpix as the star shaped rays deflected off. "Now use Confuse Ray!" A sinister ray clouded Ludicolo's figure at Vulpix's command as the attack successfully inflicted confusion.

"Ludicolo use Water Pulse!" the Team Aqua thug called out, obvious to his own pokemon's condition. Ludicolo looked at his trainer with a blank face and started to dance instead of the said command.

"Vulpix use Flamethrower!" I quickly ordered while we had the chance. Instead of Vulpix firing a stream of fire, she exhaled hot flames, damaging Ludicolo greatly.

"What kind of attack was that…?" I asked taking out my Pokedex as Abby and I took curious glances.

"_Heat Wave, a powerful fire attack that may inflict burns. The user exhales a hot breath of flames on the foe to attack. Pokemon like Vulpix can learn this move as an egg move._" My Pokedex clarified, putting it away and looking at Vulpix.

"Hm…" I trailed giving her a thoughtful glance.

"Ludicolo use Fury Swipes!" the thug commanded as Ludicolo snapped out of confusion. Ludicolo then charged at Vulpix with arms spread wide.

"Vulpix use Fire Spin!" I ordered as Vulpix shoot a spiral of flames at Ludicolo, engulfing it.

"Ludicolo!" the grunt desperately called.

"Vulpix, finish it all off with Heat Wave!" I commanded, trying out the new move. Vulpix then exhaled a hot breath on Ludicolo, the hot flames ripping at it like butter. Before long, Ludicolo was collapsed onto the floor, knocked out, and severely burned.

"Grr… Return…" the man muttered recalling his fallen pokemon.

"Yay! You did it!" I cried as Vulpix happily circled Abby and me.

"Sir! What should we do now?!" one of the man's henchmen asked standing by his side. Wattson and Ricky came up beside me, signifying that they were done with their battle.

"Retreat!" the stern man cried turning heel and running away as the two other men quickly followed.

"Now that that's over…" Wattson started as Ricky and I looked at him with a face of confusion. "Let's get something to eat! I'm starved! Bwhahaha!" Everyone near Wattson's laugh sweatdropped, all except Vulpix who was absentmindedly staring at the ceiling.

**At the Mauville City Pokemon Center…**

"Good evening miss! Oh Wattson, you're back!" Nurse Joy greeted as Wattson and I walked through the sliding doors of the Pokemon Center with Abby and Vulpix trailing behind.

"Yup, could you do us a favor and give our pokemon a once over?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Sure thing!" she answered, producing two treys with six half-circle depressions behind the front counter. I set my egg on the counter and grabbed the five pokeballs on my belt.

"Ok, see ya in a few Abby." I said to her holding her pokeball after setting down the other four. The little ball consumed her as I place it in one of the remaining depressions.

"Will you please wait a few moments?" she requested taking the treys and handing them to a nearby Chansey. I grabbed my egg and turned to the lobby, but Nurse Joy interrupted.

"Oh, wait! I forgot to ask something!" she called back as Wattson and I turned to face her. "I got a report from the Lavaridge Town Pokemon Center that they lost a baby Vulpix."

"Oh, you mean my personal little stalker here." I said pointing to Vulpix. "The one at Lavaridge loves water and when I found her, her fur was all wet." I briefly explained as Nurse Joy nodded.

"Well the Nurse Joy at Lavaridge said that Vulpix can stay with a trainer if she would like." Nurse Joy said as Vulpix looked at me with pleading eyes. '_Must… ignore… utter… adorableness…_' I thought looked down at Vulpix.

"Oh ok." I said finally giving in as Vulpix jumped for joy. I then gave my egg to Wattson and started to dig into my bag for a spare pokeball. Sure enough, there was a spare lying around, just waiting to be occupied…

"First, I need to think of a nickname for you…" I trailed off as Vulpix gave me a look of confusion. "I don't want to call you Vulpix all the time so that's why I'm giving you a nickname!" Vulpix cheered as I folded my arms and closed my eyes.

"Hm, since you like water what about Mizu?" I asked her as she nodded vigorously. "Alrighty then, in you go!" I set down the red and white sphere next to the newly named Mizu as she gently tapped her nose against it. She was then consumed into to it as the pokeball wiggled a bit. Moments later the wiggling stopped and I picked up the pokeball.

"Yay, I caught a stalking Vulpix!" I cheered as Wattson and Nurse Joy sweatdropped.

...That was Chapter 25... Sorry if it seemed kind of rushed...

Antwon: Ryu-chu, just end the chapter...

Me: Ok then...

Nick 2.0: Look forward to Chapter 26...

Me: Because I won't be looking forward to it... By the way, Mizu means Water in Japanese. Thank Naruto and its Mizukage because I'm in love with the Kazekage... BWHAHAHA!

Patrick: Blacky the Cracker Slayer, Gaara isn't real...

Me: You're so mean! I'll sick Ookami on you!

Maddie: Because they could of named the game more original than Wolf!


	26. Whether or Not!

**Author's Note:** I'm over Mrs. Kirkwood's death now and today is the memorial for her. But I can't get crude things like death and such get in the way of my US History report on the Trail of Tears that's due on Friday!

Antwon: ... Me and Maddie saw you at the mall with your mom...

Me: And we didn't even plan on it!

Maddie: Remember the lightsaber battle between you and me?

Me: Antwon had it on camera so yeah!

Antwon: Twenty Questions and Spensers were a little disturbing...

Me: Oh and photo booth pictures where Antwon looked Asian, I looked like I jacked and dyed Abraham Lincoln's hat when really I was wearing a bucket hat, and Maddie look... like Maddie.

Nick 2.0: Here's Chapter 26!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plotlines. I'm currently trying to find a Dragon Scale for my friend because I don't want to trade him my Kingdra for his Jirachi because I have Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. I'm only missin' Ho-oh because I still don't have my Lv. 100 pokemon. I just have 2/6, Blaziken and Starmie. Starmie is your average special attacker while Blaziken is more fighting than fire.

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 26**

**Whether or Not!**

"All aboard!" the ferry conductor called as Abby and I stood in front of the ferry at the port on the outskirts of Mauville City.

"Let's see, Abby, Rukia, Shugo, Chrnos, Mizu, and Eggy…" I trailed off counting off the names of my pokemon, making sure I got everything set. I deposited Barley back to Littleroot Town, leaving an empty space for whatever is going to hatch out of Eggy.

"Good luck in your next gym battle Meena!" Ricky bid with Sukob floating beside him.

"Yes, make it a blast! Bwhahaha!" Wattson laughed out loud as Jonas joined him.

"Um, I think I'll just make my dramatic exit right about now…" I said turning heel and running to catch the ferry. Abby and I boarded the ship as the conductor closed off the railing. With a low roar, the ferry started to pull away from the port.

"Bye Meena! Bye Abby!" Ricky cried waving goodbye with Jonas and Wattson copying the gesture.

"Bye guys!" I bid waving back. Soon the port was out of view and green undergrowth vaguely misted into view. '_Next stop, Fortree City!_' I cheerfully thought looking down at my egg cradled in my arms and down at Abby.

**Off the Ferry…**

"Ok, Abby. Use your natural womanly intuition and guide us through the jungle before us!" I cried pointing to the tall grass of Route 119. Abby sweatdropped at my poetic mini speech but didn't complain. She knew how hopeless I was with my sense of directions and loved being charge sometimes.

"Ab…" she bluntly answered to the outburst and started to cut a path in the tall grass. I soon followed, constantly being poked with pointy blades of grass. To make matters worse, it itched more than poison ivy… or better yet cotton spores. '_Wow… Somebody hates me…_' I thought, being poked in the arm with a blade of grass. '_Hates me with the burning passion of a thousand suns…_' Nevertheless, I trudged along. Before long, or long enough for me to develop a somewhat mild rash on my arm, we came along a clearing.

"Finally!" I sighed with relief, jumping for joy. I would of pumped my arms up in the air instead but keep in mind I have little Eggy in my arms. But, truth be told, my luck ran out. If it couldn't get any worse, gray rain clouds started to form above. Slowly, but surely, the warmth and light of the sun faded away as the clouds overtaken the sky. Soon after, water droplets started to come down in sheets, cascading down onto Abby and I. _'…Whoever hates me…_' I started in my thoughts, frantically looking for dry shelter. '_…must hate me with the cold harshness of absolute zero…_' I finished, eventually spotting a large evergreen tree.

"Found some shelter!' I cried out through my wet matted hair running towards the lone tree. Abby quickly followed as I sat in the protection of the branches.

"We should wait and see until the rain stops…" I suggested taking my knapsack off as Abby nodded. She then walked toward my wet knapsack, obviously checking for something. "Hey, that reminds me! We haven't had lunch yet!" I suddenly cried out as Abby sweatdropped. "But first, let's try to make a fire!"

**After some technical difficulties…**

"Warmth…" I sighed hanging my wet clothes on a clothesline. I rubbed my itchy arms through my extra shirt. It had burn marks all over it all because of my innovative new way of drying clothes. Rukia, Shugo, Chrnos, Abby, and Mizu were quietly eating their lunch while Eggy was set near the cozy fire to prevent it from getting too cold.

"Food…" I mumbled reaching into my now dry knapsack and pulling out a random piece of food. It was chewy and savory so I didn't care. I picked up my yellow egg and sat down next to the fire. The cozy warmth soon put me in a daze as I mindlessly stared at my pokemon play. Finally, after five minutes of trying to keep myself awake, I dozed off.

**After what seemed like five minutes…**

"That was a great nap!" I yawned sitting up from my cramped position on the ground, still holding little Eggy. The fire was put out and all of my pokemon were fast asleep. I looked at the sky as it showed some signs of darkening during the time I was asleep. '_Geez, how long was I asleep?_' I asked myself setting Eggy down and laying my head down. But as my head descended, it was cushioned by what felt like a pile of leaves. '_I don't remember that being there…_' I groggily thought sitting back up and turning back to see what was wrong. Sleeping behind me was a golden yellow pokemon with a long neck and had large yellow green fanned out along its body. Hanging at the base of its head was a bunch of bananas as the mystery pokemon slept peacefully bundled up in a ball. '_It's another stalker!_' I thought quickly backing away, barely making a sound. '_Why do I get unexpected guests every now and then?!_' I mentally made a fist as Rukia woke up from my mental outburst.

'_Some Psychic pokemon are trying to sleep here!_' she cried in my thoughts wearing a grumpy expression on her face. I sweatdropped as I weakly pointed to the mystery silent assassin-Err I mean stalker.

'_Who in black's name is that?_' she asked as I shrugged.

"I just woke up and found mystery silent stalker right next to me…" I softly explained as Rukia nodded. "…Oh, that reminds me! How long was I asleep?"

'_… About fifteen minutes…_' Rukia meekly answered as I sweatdropped.

"No wonder it felt like five minutes…" I thought out loud turning back to Mr. Stalker. It was a he right? "So, what are we going to do about Mr. Stalker…?" Rukia shrugged as Mizu groggily woke up. She blankly stared at the stalker pokemon and absentmindedly ran up to him. I took out my Pokedex as Mizu ran around the mystery pokemon.

"Let's see what kind of pokemon it is…" I trailed off as my Pokedex scanned the pokemon.

"_Tropius, the Fruit pokemon. The bunches of fruit around Tropius' neck are very popular with children. This pokemon loves fruits, and eats it continuously. Apparently, its love for fruit resulted in its own outgrowth of fruit. Children of the southern tropics eat as snacks the fruit that grows in bunches around the neck of Tropius. This pokemon flies by flapping the leaves on its back as if they were wings. In the spring, it scatters pollen from its neck._" The Pokedex clarified as Mizu kept on running around the sleeping pokemon.

"So… do you think it's friendly or not?" I asked Rukia as she sweatdropped. Suddenly, Mizu spotted the bunches of bananas hanging at the base of Tropius' head and jumped up and tried to get the fruit but fell on Tropius instead. As a result, Tropius woke up with a start, staring at poor little Mizu.

"Um, nice Tropius?" I hesitantly said as the long necked pokemon stretched its neck to get a closer look at me. He stared at me for some time before nuzzling my neck with his head.

'_He's friendly…_' Rukia commented in my thoughts as the rest of my pokemon started to wake up from their short nap.

"Well, um…" I started trying to find something to point out. Then I noticed that it stopped pouring. "Hey, it's not raining anymore!" My pokemon looked beyond the safety of the evergreen branches and noticed the rain had halt as well.

'_Can we get out of here? My womanly intuition is tingling!_' Rukia weakly asked as I shrugged.

"Ok…" I answered recalling her, Shugo, and Chrnos. Mizu was still playing with Tropius as I approached her with her pokeball in hand. "Alrighty, time to go back in the pokeball Mizu." Suddenly Mizu's head snapped back in the other direction and rushed towards nothing in particular.

"Mizu!" I called after as she disappeared into the tall grass. Abby sweatdropped as I started to panic.

"Tro tropius…" Tropius cried kneeling over, exposing his back as I stopped panicking.

"You want us to get on?" I asked as the fruit pokemon cheerfully nodded. I then grabbed Eggy as Abby hopped onto Tropius' back with me following behind. The long necked pokemon then flapped it large leaf like wings and took flight into the air. At that exact moment, the remaining gray rain clouds in the sky disappeared, as it quickly got sweltering hot.

"How did it get so hot so fast?" I thought out loud, wiping away the sweat from my forehead. Abby shook her fur, annoyed by the sudden change of weather. Tropius however, didn't mind the heat at all. In fact, it looked as though as it was enjoying it. I pushed the mystery of the weird weather to the back of my thoughts and focused on trying to find my lost Vulpix below. We were a few feet above land and had a clear view of the empty clearings but Mizu was nowhere to be found. After a few minutes of enduring the burning sun and trying to find Mizu, something abnormal happened. Just as fast as the blistering weather appeared, it changed into something entirely different. The same gray rain clouds filled the sky, blocking out the sun but instead of wet, cold rain, pellets of freezing hard ice hailed down upon us.

"Ah! Why is the weather changing so fast?!" I cried getting pellet by the frozen rain. Tropius was getting the worse end of it as he tried to find a safe clearing to land but there was none in sight. Finally, a clearing near a few trees appeared as Tropius quickly landed on the land. We all rushed to the shelter of the trees as the hailstorm worsened. Suddenly, I had a revelation.

"Isn't Hail a move a pokemon can learn?" I absentmindedly thought out loud as Abby shrugged. "And the extreme heat could have been Sunny Day…" As we pondered this, we failed to notice the small light blue cloud thing swirling around our legs.

"Vulpix!" a familiar voice cried as a red blur weaved through our legs and tackled the unnoticed blue cloud thing.

"Mizu!" I cried turning to her as she sat on the mysterious blue cloud thingamajig

"Castform!" It cried, literally crying and trying to wiggle out from under Mizu

"Aha! There you are!" an unfamiliar voice cried as Abby and I turned to see a stout man in a lab jacket. "We were worried about you!"

"Um, err, uh, huh?" I randomly said wearing a confused expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry! That little Castform is from the Weather Institute a ways north of here." The man started as I blankly stared at Mizu who finally got off Castform. "You see, this particular Castform is very playful and likes playing outside with the wild pokemon. It likes playing so much that it escapes every now and then causing havoc on the weather."

"It makes sense…" I said watching Mizu and Castform play. "Um you said that there was a Weather Institute near here right?" The man nodded.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked.

"Is it ok if my pokemon and I stay there for the night? Please!?" I desperately asked as Abby and Tropius sweatdropped.

"Um, sure. I guess so…" he replied as I jumped for joy. Remember, I have my hands full with Eggy.

"Yay, we don't have to sleep on the cold, hard ground tonight!" I cried as Abby gave me a disturbed expression.

**At the Weather Institute…**

"Lair lairon!" Chrnos cried as a few Castform rode on his back. All of my pokemon were playing with the domestic Castform, whether they were playing tag with them or straight out talking to them like civilized geniuses. I was sitting in a chair not too far away with Eggy out of its container, polishing the eggshell.

"I wonder what will hatch from you…" I muttered staring into the abyss of yellow. Suddenly, Eggy started to glow a pale white as I stared at it with disbelief. My pokemon and the surrounding Castform stopped in their tracks and watched at the once yellow and black egg took shape into a small body. It had large triangle shaped ears, a small lightning bolt tail, and tiny hands and feet. The glow disappeared as a bright yellow rodent with black tipped ears and tail, pink cheeks, and beady black eyes revealed itself.

"Pichu?" it mumbled innocently putting a paw to its mouth as I hugged it tightly.

"Awww! It's so adorable! I know just what to call you!" I cried releasing my newly hatched Pichu from my loving hug. Pichu looked at me with confusion as I sweatdropped. '_That's right… I forgot to introduce myself…_' I thought giving the small pokemon a warm smile.

"I'm Meena and I'm your trainer." I started as Pichu tilted her head to the side.

"Chu pi?" she hesitantly mumbled as I nodded.

"I'm going to call you Kawi because Pichu seems pretty boring and you look so cute!" I said as Pichu just stared at me. Moments later, she brightly smiled and hugged me around the neck as I stood up and made a peace sign.

"Oh yeah! I just unofficially caught a Pichu that I used to call Eggy!" I cried as Abby and Chrnos sweatdropped while Rukia and Shugo shook their heads.

There's chappie 26. I got the name Kawi from the word Kiwi, a itchest fruit on the planet. It is also a veriation of the Japanese word for cute, Kawaii.

Patrick: See people, Blacky-Chan knows her fruit and Japanese. You can apply to be her boyfriend at-

Me: Dirty Pat, I DO NOT NEED A BOYFRIEND! I am still recovering from a mean rumor that the most perverted guy at school likes me... -shivers at the thought-

Neko: Look for chappie 27 next week guys!

Nick: Because we're going to Knotts! Excluding Ryu-chu and Dirty Pat.

Patrick and Me: I want to go... -sits in the corner sulking-


	27. Fortree Stories

**Author's Note:** Yo, yo, yo what up my homies?! After my third attempt at being gangsta, I officially think I"m out my mind.

Antwon: You can say that again!

Me: Yo, yo, yo what up my homies?! After my third attempt at being gangsta, I officially think-

Maddie: Not literally you-

Me: Maddie, don't you dare scar the brains 4Kids had work so hard on scaring!

Neko: Ryu-chu, you're actually on 4Kids's side?!?

Me: No I just don't want Maddie to say -insert choice word here- I hate 4Kids. They messed up One Piece and Yugioh!

Nick: Here's Chapter 27...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I just started training a Shroomish I named Curry to be a Spore/Focus Puncher. Now if only I had a Lotad... then I would be able to get back at Mirror B. for using Rain Dance/-insert choice water attack (let's use Hydro Pump as an example...)- on my Skarmory, Cotton in XD. GRR! I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT! It forces me to give Poor Cotton Brightpowder instead of Exp. Share. :'( But I can beat them up with my Mightyena, Shark. GO POISON FANG! Remember kids, Poison Fang has 30 percent chance of giving the target a toxic status. I love watching my foes die in 5 turns or less XD.

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 27**

**Fortree Stories**

"Ok, Fortree City and my next gym badge, here we come!" I cried pointing east as Abby and I stood in front of the Weather Institute. My newly hatched Pichu Kawi was perched on my shoulder being cute and stuff.

"Pichu chu chu pi!" she cried imitating me as Abby smiled at her immature behavior.

"Aww, you are just too adorable!" I cried grabbing Kawi from my shoulder and started to cuddle her little body.

"Chu pi!" she cried as a shadow enveloped us. '_Hmm?_' I thought turning to where the shadow stood and was faced with a familiar pokemon.

"Tropius pius!" the fruit baring pokemon cried leaning down and nuzzling my unoccupied neck.

"Oh, hello!" I greeted petting the wild pokemon. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for helping me find Mizu yesterday!" Suddenly, Tropius stretched his neck poked his head into my knapsack.

"What are you doing in there?" I asked as the long necked pokemon continued to shift in my knapsack. Finally, he removed his head and triumphantly held a red and white sphere in its mouth.

"…Does that mean you want to come with me on my journey?" I asked as Tropius nodded his head vigorously. I took the pokeball from his mouth and hesitated. "Hmm, first I have to give you a nickname…" Tropius looked at me with a confused expression as Abby took the time to explain to him my reason.

"…How about… Bananas?" I asked him as he just shrugged. "Ok, from now on, I will call you Bananas!" I gently threw the pokeball at the newly named Bananas as he was consumed by the pokeball. The red and white ball fell to the ground, wiggling slightly before becoming still and disappearing into a flash of light.

"Alright, I just caught a Tropius aka Stalker Number Two!" I cried as Pichu mimicked my action and Abby sweatdropped.

**At the Fortree City Pokemon Center…**

"Pichu!" Kawi cried as I fed her a bottle of milk. Since she was only a day old, I wouldn't expect her to be able to eat solids right away. Rukia and Abby, being the only motherly figures around since Chrnos and Shugo were clearly not feminine enough helped me a bit. Mizu was still in the '_Pre-mature Ten-Year-Old_' stage being a hatchling herself.

Trapinch inch trap!" Shugo cried, not caring much about anything eating his food heartily as Chrnos just stared at him.

"Vulpix pix!" Mizu cried jumping onto the seats and starting a conversation with Kawi. Kawi finished every drop of milk in her bottle and started to play with Mizu on the table. Abby scolded the two as I sweatdropped at their immaturity.

"Ok guys, I guess that means we're done with lunch. Ready to go?" I asked as Chrnos and Shugo showed their empty food bowls. Kawi eagerly nodded as Mizu jumped down from the table. "I guess we should head to the gym then!" I returned all of my pokemon except for Abby and Kawi as the yellow and black pokemon jumped and cringed to my shoulder.

"Chu pi!" she cried, sitting on my shoulder as Abby looked at her with a little concern.

"Aww, that's cute but I don't want you to fall off my shoulder!" I said taking the small yellow and black pokemon and setting her in my arms. "Now, to the Fortree City Gym!" Abby and I quickly exited the Pokemon Center, staring face to face to towering trees and plenty of tree houses.

"Now, if I were a gym… where would I hide…?" I thought out loud, as Abby gazed upon a large battlefield placed in the middle of the city.

"Sol!" she pointed the landmark out as I stared at the large battlefield.

"It's a possibility!" I cheerfully said running towards the battlefield with Abby close behind.

**Standing in Front of Fortree City Gym…**

"Abby, I love your womanly intuition!" I cried hugging Abby with Kawi on my head.

"Pichu chu!" Kawi cried as Abby shrugged in as a reply.

"Ok, enough chit chat! Our next gym battle and badge, here we come!" I cried pointing to the double doors of the building. I quickly approached them and swung them open. We were greeted to the sight of a large empty room with a bunch of stairs to the right.

"Hello, is anybody here?" I asked into the emptiness as a lavender haired girl appeared from the base of the stairs.

"Who's there?" she asked coming closer. She wore a blue suit with white sweatpants and shirt underneath and wore a blue pilot hat.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader." I said confidently as the girl smiled.

"Well you came to the right place!" she replied. "I'm Winona, the gym leader of the Fortree City Gym."

"I'm Meena Yuki from Petalburg City." I introduced. "This is Abby and Kawi."

"Pi!" Kawi greeted on my head as Abby said her own hello.

"Cute." Winona commented. "I accept your challenge. Follow me to the battlefield." Winona motioned to the stairs as Abby and I made haste to follow. After several flights of stairs, we were faced with the large battlefield from before. There were two platforms where the trainers would call out orders from. The two of us took our positions on either side of the field as a referee was summoned.

"This is a four-on-four pokemon battle, no time limits. The challenger may shift pokemon but the leader may not." The referee announced, taking his place on the side of the field.

"Let's go Skarmory!" Winona called out as a metallic gray winged pokemon with red blade like feathers emerged onto the field.

"Skar!" It roared hovering above the ground as I held a pokeball in my hand. 'A steel type huh?' I thought looking at the red and white sphere I held in my hand.

"Mizu, let's go!" I cried as my red Vulpix emerge onto the field.

"Vulpix!" she cried happily looking at Skarmory with an eager expression.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Vulpix, Mizu **vs.** Gym Leader Winona's Skarmory

**Battle Begin!**

"Skarmory use Agility!" Winona ordered as Skarmory shot towards Mizu.

"Mizu, cover yourself with Will-o-Wisp!" I cried as several flares of blue flames appeared around Mizu. The flames engulfed Mizu as Skarmory kept his distance.

"Skarmory use Air Cutter!" Winona called. Skarmory flapped its wings as razor like wind blew the blue flames away and hacked at Mizu.

"Mizu use Confuse Ray!" I quickly commanded as Mizu recovered. She then produced a sinister ray around her as Skarmory was successfully confused.

"Skarmory, snap out of it!" Winona urged as Skarmory looked blackly at Mizu.

"Mizu use Flamethrower!" I ordered as Mizu shot a beam of flames at Skarmory. The attack hit square on as Skarmory was inflicted with heavy damage.

"Skarmory!" Winona called as Skarmory fell out of the air, knocked out from the sudden damage.

"Skarmory is unable to battle. Vulpix wins." The referee declared as Mizu flipped with glee.

"Vulpix pix! She cried as Winona recalled her fallen pokemon.

"Great job, you deserve a good rest…" she praised, taking another pokeball from her belt. "Round Two is coming up! Let's go Pelipper!" A large blue and white water bird appeared on Winona's side of the field, curiously looking at Mizu.

"Mizu… We're at a disadvantage. You still want to fight?" I asked her as she nodded.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Vulpix, Mizu **vs.** Gym Leader Winona's Pelipper

**Battle Begin!**

"Mizu use Fire Spin!" I quickly ordered as Mizu shot a spiral of flames at the water bird.

"Pelipper use Water Gun!" Winona called out. Pelipper squirted a powerful stream of water at the spiral of fire, cutting through it and hitting Mizu.

"Mizu, are you ok?" I asked her as she quickly shook away the pain.

"Pelipper, follow up with Hydro Pump!" Winona ordered as a powerful compressed water gun shot out of Pelipper's beak.

"Mizu use Safeguard!" I commanded as a green veil enveloped the red fox. The compressed water attack was defected as Mizu as left unharmed and still standing. "Follow up with Confuse Ray!"

"Pelipper use Mist!" Winona quickly ordered as Pelipper exhaled a fine mist. The sinister ray produced by Mizu couldn't be seen as it failed to confuse Pelipper. "Now use Hydro Pump!" Pelipper shot the familiar compressed water gun making Mizu a sitting duck. '_There's no way Mizu can dodge that attack…_' I thought as the attack inched closer. _'…But I can prevent it from using it on my next pokemon!_'

"Mizu use Grudge!" I quickly ordered. Purple Will-o-wisps surrounded Mizu as the compressed water attack made its mark. Mizu was instantly knocked out, but as a result, the purple Will-o-Wisps enveloped Pelipper, making Hydro Pump unavailable for the rest of the battle.

"Vulpix is unable to battle. Pelipper wins." The referee announced as I clutched Mizu's pokeball.

"Great job Mizu! You earned yourself a good rest." I praised recalling my fallen pokemon. '_Now who should I choose…?_' I thought picking a pokeball from my belt.

"Chrnos, I'm counting on you!" I cried as my dirty metallic Lairon appeared onto the field.

"You're lucky to have two shinnies on your team." Winona commented as Pelipper took its position of her side of the field.

"That's just half the story…" I muttered.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Lairon, Chrnos **vs.** Gym Leader Winona's Pelipper

**Battle Begin!**

"Pelipper use Water Gun!" Winona quickly ordered as Pelipper squirted a powerful beam of water.

"Chrnos use Protect!" I called as a green barrier covered Chrnos. The water attack was denied, leaving Chrnos unscratched. "Now use Double Edge!" Chrnos charged recklessly at the open Pelipper, slamming it with a life risking tackle.

"Pelipper!" Winona cried as Pelipper was knocked into the air, trying to keep its balance. "Use Supersonic!"

"Chrnos use Metal Sound to counter!" I called out quickly as Pelipper prepared to launch its attack Chrnos produced an earsplitting screech as Pelipper's Supersonic as droned out and briefly leaving it open. "Follow up with Take Down!" Chrnos charged at the open Pelipper once again and recklessly rammed it with great force. Pelipper fell to the ground, knocked out from the energy used and damage inflicted during the two matches.

"Pelipper is unable to battle. Lairon wins." The referee announced at Winona recalled her fallen pokemon.

"That was a great battle." Winona praised, taking her third pokeball from her belt. "Ok, let's go Swellow!" A pale green pokemon with red feathers appeared onto the field as I looked at it with surprise.

"You have a shiny pokemon too?" I aimlessly asked as Winona nodded.

"It doesn't matter either way!" she said as I nodded.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Lairon, Chrnos **vs.** Gym Leader Winona's Swellow

**Battle Begin!**

"Chrnos use Metal Sound!" I quickly ordered.

"Swellow use Aerial Ace!" Winona quickly countered as Swellow took flight. It then disappeared as Chrnos released the earsplitting screech. 'Where did it go?' I asked myself looking left to right, trying to spot the missing pokemon. Suddenly, Swellow appeared out of nowhere right in front of Chrnos, ramming him with a speedy attack.

"Chrnos!" I called as my dirty metallic pokemon was pushed back. He quickly recovered through, awaiting my next command. "Chrnos use Take Down!" Chrnos charged at the awaiting Swellow in hopes of recklessly ramming it.

"Swellow use Endeavor!" Winona ordered as Chrnos inched closer. Swellow quickly rushed at Chrnos and rammed it with great force. Chrnos was damaged severely, being pushed back as a result. _'…It's that attack again…_' I thought as the memory of the contest battle back in Slateport City replayed in my mind.

"Follow up with Wing Attack!" Winona ordered as Chrnos tried to recover from the attack.

"Use Iron Defense!" I called out as Chrnos' metallic plating glistened. Swellow made contact with Chrnos as the attack made little damage to him. "Chrnos use Metal Claw!"

"Swellow use Aerial Ace!" Winona cried. Chrnos slashed at Swellow with a glowing claw as Swellow prepared to launch its attack. Swellow then disappeared into thin air, leaving a nervous Lairon behind. Suddenly, Swellow reappeared behind Chrnos, ramming him with the familiar ramming attack.

"Chrnos!" I carried as my pokemon knocked out.

"Lairon is unable to battle. Swellow wins." The referee announced as I recalled my fallen Lairon.

"That was a great battle; you deserve a good rest…" I praised looking down at my belt and trying to make a strategy. '_All I have left are Rukia, Abby, Shugo, and Kawi…' I thought. 'Shugo's ground attacks won't be able to touch Swellow at all and Abby won't be able to counter Aerial Ace…_' I took one of the pokeballs on my belt, staring at Swellow. '_Kawi doesn't have enough battle experience so Rukia is the best pokemon to choose-_' My thought was cut off by Kawi's cry as she jumped off my head and onto the field.

"Chu chu pi!" she cried getting into a fighting stance.

"Kawi, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her imagining her getting hurt. It would be heartbreaking to see her get hurt…

"Pi!" she cried confidently as I relaxed.

"Ok then…" I replied.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Pichu, Kawi **vs.** Gym Leader Winona's Swellow

**Battle Begin!**

"Kawi use Thunder Wave!" I ordered as static electricity jumped off Kawi's electricity sacks on her cheeks. She then released a weak jolt of electricity, attempting to paralyze Swellow.

"Swellow use Agility to dodge!" Winona called out. Swellow rushed away from the jolt of electricity and inching its way to Kawi.

"Kawi use Charm!" I ordered as Kawi put a cute expression on her face. Swellow, who couldn't hit anything that cute, stopped midway and basked in Kawi's cuteness. "Now use Sweet Kiss!" Kawi clasped her paws and puckered her lips, demanding a kiss as Swellow became confused at her actions.

"Swellow, focus!" Winona urged as Swellow started to fly in circles.

"Kawi use Thunderbolt!" I commanded as Kawi released a bolt of electricity aimed at Swellow. The attack hit Swellow square on as it fell from the sky and laid unconscious.

"Swellow is unable to battle. Pichu wins." The referee announced as Kawi jumped with glee.

"Chu pi pichu!" she cheered as Winona recalled her fallen winged friend.

"You did great Swellow." She praised, taking her fourth and final pokeball from her belt. "I see that you reduced me to my final pokemon, but let's see how you handle it. Come on out Altaria!" A blue pokemon with white fluffy cloud like wings and white cheeks emerged onto Winona's side of the field.

"Kawi, are you up to another battle?" I asked her as she eagerly nodded.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Pichu, Kawi **vs.** Gym Leader Winona's Altaria

**Battle Begin!**

"Altaria use Dragon Dance!" Winona quickly ordered as dancing yellow lights surrounded Altaria.

"Kawi use Charm!" I commanded as Kawi put her adorable face back on.

"Altaria use Take Down!" Winona called as Altaria charged halfheartedly at Kawi. She rammed into the small yellow and black pokemon as Kawi as sent back and hurt badly. 'Kawi won't last another attack…' I thought looking meekly into the situation. 'One more attack and that's it…'

"Kawi use Sweet Kiss!" I ordered as Kawi clasped her paws and puckered up her lips in the same manner as before, demanding a kiss. Altaria looked at Kawi with a confused expression.

"Altaria, ignore it!" Winona urged as Altaria listened to its trainer. "Use Dragonbreath!" Altaria shot a beam of green flames at Kawi as she stood there like a sitting duck. The flames then engulfed her, knocking out instantly from the inflicted damage.

"Pichu is unable to battle. Altaria wins." The referee declared as I clutched Kawi's pokeball in my hand.

"That was great for your first battle. With a little more training, you'll get stronger!" I praised with encouraging words, recalling my fallen baby pokemon. I then took my fourth and final pokeball from my belt.

"Ok, it's all up to you now Rukia!" I cried as my blue and white Kirlia appeared onto the field.

"Kirl!" she cried gracefully.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Kirlia, Rukia **vs.** Gym Leader Winona's Altaria

**Battle Begin!**

"Rukia use Double Team!" I commanded as Rukia made illusions of herself, surrounding Altaria and circling her clockwise.

"Altaria use Mist!" Winona ordered as Altaria exhaled a fine mist. Altaria hid in the cloak of the mist, making it visibly impossible to see where it was.

"Rukia use Future Sight!" I ordered. Rukia foresaw an attack as Altaria continued to hide in the cloud of mist.

"Altaria use Dragonbreath on all the illusions!" Winona ordered as beams of green flames shot out from the cloud of mist. All of Rukia's illusions disappeared on contact with the green flames as the real Rukia was eventually weeded out and pushed back.

"Rukia use Calm Mind!" I called out while she was recovering. Rukia glowed a pale white while she cleared her mind of all negative emotions and awaited my next command.

"Altaria use Sky Attack!" Winona commanded as the cloud of mist cloaking Altaria glowed. Suddenly, a huge flash of light shot from the sky as it homed in on the cloud of mist. '_Seems like Future Sight has come into play…_' I thought as the light engulfed the mist, blowing it away and hacking at Altaria.

"Rukia use Psychic!" I called out as Rukia focused her mind on Altaria. Then, a bright impression of a large winged bird rose from the once glowing dragon pokemon and shot straight at Rukia. My blue and white Kirlia didn't even stand a chance against the attack, knocking out instantly on impact.

"Kirlia is unable to battle. The winner is Winona of Fortree City." The referee announced, as I stood dumbfounded. '_I lost… again?_' I thought rushing to my knocked out pokemon with Abby at my heels.

'_Owwie…_' Rukia said in my thoughts as I approached her.

"How are you feeling…?" I asked kneeling right beside her.

'_…Like I was hit by a million trains…_' Rukia replied.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized as Rukia gave me a confused look.

'_Why are you apologizing? I should be the one apologizing girl._' She mentally said as Winona approached us with Altaria close behind.

"That was a great battle Meena!" she praised as I gave her a questioning look.

"It… was?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Of course! You had me on my toes the whole time! I didn't expect you to use that adorable Pichu of yours though!" she replied, as I stood upright.

"Well then, I'll be seeing you soon for a rematch!" I challenged confidently as Winona chuckled.

"And we'll see who'll win!" she said as we shook hands on it.

And that mi friend is chappie 27. Grr, I always hated Altaria being a dragon type... forcing me to teach Ice Beam to my Mawile, Dally... Also I lost the first time against Winona, but forturantly I saved before hand. But then I lost again, and again, and again. It was so freakin' difficult because I started out with Torchic and had a party containing a Gardevoir, Tropius, Mawile, Shedinja, and Azumarill. That's when I realized that my Absol would have enough power to knock out a pokemon with low defense.

Nick 2.0: Yeah, yeah, we don't care about your pokemon adventures...

Me: But they're cool!

Neko: Not in my book...

Patrick: Look forward to Chapter 28!

Me; I **always **wanted to type up chappie 28! And remember kiddies, Gardevoir can learn electric attacks! GO CRUDE THUNDERBOLT! It's your subsitute for an adorable Pichu or Plusle or Minun or even better, Electrike!

Maddie: What about Magnemite and Voltorb?

Me: Screw them! I don't like Magnemite for it's x4 damage to Ground attacks and Voltorb for looking like a Pokeball.


	28. Pokemon Champ?

**Author's Note:** Urk, here's chappie 28 people. Merry Chistmas and have a good day...

Antwon: Ryu-chu, are you in a bad mood?

Me: Yes, I have to go to parties today and I'm an anti-social person.

Neko: Reeeeeeeealllly...

Me: Oh yeah, that reminds me. Some people are confused if Kawi is a shiny pokemon or not. The answer is no, Kawi is not a shiny pokemon. Kawi and Mizu are the only non shiny pokemon on Meena's team. A shiny Pichu would be dark yellow orange with red cheeks while a normal Pichu is bright yellow wtih pink cheeks. I hope that clears a few things up.

Nick: Here's Chapter 28...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I just got to Area 10 of the Mt. Battle thingy and my pokemon are all at level 65ish. The only pokemon who is in the 80s right now is Cotton my Skarmory. I totally defeated the 9th area leader with her and Fluff my Ampharos. I just used the Spike-Roar combo and it works wonders. I got his Metagross to low health and I roared it way so when one of his pokemon (In this case, Aggron) gets knocked out, I'll take out 2 pokemon in one turn. XD I'm like SO evil.

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 28**

**Pokemon Champ?**

"**Why hello Meena!**" Professor Birch greeted the next morning. I was standing by the videophone with Kawi hiding behind my head and Abby to my side.

"Guess what Professor Birch!" I said.

"**What?**" he asked with a confused expression.

"The egg hatched!" I announced getting to the point as Professor Birch's face lit up.

"**That is excellent news! What did the egg hatch into?**" Professor Birch exclaimed taking out a notebook and pen. At this point, Kawi jumped out from behind my head and stood on the shoulder near the receiver.

"Pichu chu!" she cried into the receiver as Professor Birch was making vigorous notes.

"**Ah ha! So the egg hatched in to a Pichu! Absolutely astounding!**" Professor Birch praised. "**I guess that's all you wanted to talk to me about right?**"

"Well…" I started trailing off. '_It either now or never…_' I thought. "What are your tips on beating flying type pokemon?" Professor Birch eyed me with a confused look.

"**Why do you need tips?**" he asked.

"Well, I kinda lost my sixth gym battle and I don't know where to begin on training again…" I briefly explained.

"**Well, ok then.**" Professor Birch answered. "**Flying type pokemon usually are swift and agile, making their own speed and stamina their weaknesses.**"

"How is that so?" I asked through a confused expression.

"**Well, you can take a slow pokemon and make it remain stationary until the target gets close enough.**" Professor Birch explained as I nodded.

"So, use the wait and watch strategy to beat Flying pokemon?" I asked as Professor Birch nodded. "Thanks! Well, I'll see ya then!"

"**Bye Meena. Good luck with your gym battle!**" Professor Birch bid as I cut off the line.

"Chu pi pichu?" Kawi asked as Abby and I started our way towards the route next door.

"Don't worry Kawi." I reassured her as she settled on my head. "I'm piecing together a strategy."

**At Route 120…**

"Ok!" I exclaimed over the loud chatter of my pokemon. We were in the long grass, again, as I called out all of my pokemon for a pep rally of some sort. "As you all know, we lost our sixth gym battle." Shugo nodded and hung his head. "So, we all are going to work hard and train!" My pokemon looked at me with confusion as I continued with my speech. "Now that we know what we're dealing with, it'll be easier to train on certain skills."

"Chu pi pi pichu chu" Kawi cried seconding me as my pokemon shrugged as a reply.

"Ok Chrnos," I started pointing to my dirty metallic Lairon. "We are going to work on a new move for you!" Chrnos cheered with glee. "You know that move that you always get hit with when ever you battle against a Swellow?"

"Lairon ron!" Chrnos answered, nodding his head.

"That move was called Endeavor. It's when the user tries really hard and inflicts more damage if the user is hurt." I explained as Chrnos nodded. "I want you to try doing it, mostly because it'll put us at an edge." Chrnos eagerly nodded and proceeded to a nearby tree.

"Now, Abby," I started again turning to my red and white Absol. "You know the whirlwind when ever you use Razor Wind?"

"Sol ab!" she happily answered, nodding her head.

"I was wondering if we could make that stronger…" I said as Abby saluted with her tail. "Ok, what are you waiting for?" Abby then joined Chrnos near the tree.

"Rukia and Shugo," I called. "Rukia you'll practice targeting out of sight foes with Psychic with Shugo who'll use Dig."

'_You got it girl!_' Rukia cried in my thoughts as Shugo nodded eagerly.

"Now, Mizu and Kawi…" I started once again turning to my baby pokemon "We are going to practice on our attacks!"

"Vulpix pix!" Mizu cheered happily as Kawi jumped with joy.

**Ninety-nine Fire and Electric Attacks later…**

"Kawi, try one more Thundershock!" I ordered as my tired Pichu pushed the remaining electricity from its cheeks. The electricity spurted out in a tiny amount as I motioned for her to stop. "Ok, that's enough for today!"

"Chu!" Kawi cried running and jumping into my arms.

"Mizu, what about you? Do you feel tired?" I asked my red and orange Vulpix as she nodded cheerfully.

"Pix!" she cried firing a flamethrower as a sign of her energy. The stream of fire was wildly aimed as it shot past my head and into the bushes.

"AHHHHH!" I heard a pained voice cry as I sweatdropped.

"Sorry!" I cried running and cutting through the bushes. There, lying face first was none other than Cole Stag with Ace staring at him with a confused expression.

"Pel?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as Mizu was at my heels.

"Cole?" I questioned as the said guy sat up from his face down position.

"Huh…? Meena?" Cole aimlessly asked as I sweatdropped.

'_What in Coke's name is goin' on over here?_' I heard Rukia ask behind me, zeroing in on the commotion.

"Um, replace the k in Coke with an l and you'll get your answer…" I replied.

'_Hmm…_' Rukia started in my thoughts, peering at Cole. '_…I got your point…_'

"Anyway, what are you doing here Cole?" I asked the older boy as he shook his dazed, burnt face.

"Oh, I was just on my way towards Lilycove City!" he answered standing upright as I nodded.

"Is that where the next contest is?" I asked tilting my head to the side as he nodded.

"It's in a few days so, ya better watch out!" Cole replied as I nodded. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Training." I bluntly answered. "We kinda lost against the gym leader and so here we are!"

"Do you need help?" Cole asked as I shook my head.

"I was just about to stop either way!" I said as Abby and Chrnos joined Rukia and Shugo behind me. Suddenly a low growling sound came from behind me as I turned to see Abby sprawled out on the ground.

"That reminds me! We haven't eaten lunch yet!" Cole exclaimed feigning tears as I sweatdropped.

"I guess we can eat lunch…" I mumbled as Kawi jumped with joy.

**After cooking lunch…**

"Ok, lunch is served!" I called as I set out a plate of sandwiches and bowls of pokemon food. Shugo came charging in with the rest of the pack close behind.

"Yay food!" Cole cheered as he grabbed a sandwich and bit into it.

"Pichu chu pi!" Kawi happily cried climbing onto my knee.

"Ok, open wide Kawi! Here comes the moo moo!" I said in a baby voice holding a bottle of milk.

"Chu!" Kawi cried jumping into my arms and taking the bottle.

"So I see that your egg hatched into a Pichu!" Cole commented as I nodded.

"Yup and I'm enjoying every moment of it!" I replied turning to Kawi who was happily drinking her milk.

"Lair!" Chrnos cried eating his food along side Cole's Bellossom Sweets.

"Bello bell!" Sweets said obviously agreeing with him.

"So, where's Lilycove City?" I asked Cole, trying to start a conversation.

"Lilycove is just across that pond." Cole replied pointed towards the small body of water. "You cross the bridge, go south, turn east, past Mt. Pyre and the Safari Zone and you're at Lilycove City."

"It's seems so simple when you explain it…" I mumbled as Abby sweatdropped.

'Sometimes I think you're hopeless when it comes to you and directions…' Rukia said in my thoughts as I sweatdropped. Cole and I gazed out at the bridged over pond as a figured emerged at the edge of our vision.

"Who's that?" Cole aimlessly asked as I shrugged. '_Hmm, baby blue hair, purple pinstripe suit, lots and lots of metal…_' I thought absorbing the features of the figure. '_…Wait a minute…_'

"OMG!" Cole cried standing upright and pointing to the figure. He then ran towards the figure leaving me with a shocked expression. "It's Steven Stone!" '_Oh, yeah… It's all coming back…_' I thought sweatdropping and approaching the fan girl Cole and the poor victim Steven with Kawi in my arms.

"Down boy…" I said pulling on his ear. "You don't want to smother him with your fan girliness…"

"Um… Hi?" Steven greeted uneasily as I turned to him.

"Hi Steven, what brings you here?" I replied as Cole wiggled out of my grasp.

"YOU know Steven?!?!" he asked demandingly as I sweatdropped.

"Um, if I say yes, will you attack me…?" I asked as he started to feign tears.

"You are SO mean!" he cried crawling into a hole.

"…Err…" Steven said as I sweatdropped.

"Sorry, I don't know what got into him…" I apologized as Cole stood up and pointed to me.

"You mean you don't know!" he concluded as I gave him a confused look.

"Know what?" I asked with a quizzical look.

"Chu chu pi pichu pi?" Kawi asked tilting her head with the same quizzical look.

"THAT STEVEN IS THE POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPION!!!" Cole answered as my face continued to be stoic.

"That's nothing special. Steven's Steven. He just has an uber special title." I said as Cole gave me a shocked look.

"You're no fun…" he mumbled crawling back to his hole.

"Um, anyway, he's Cole Stag, Pokemon Co-ordinator expert… I think…" I introduced to Steven as he nodded.

"So you're the one who's been sending me fan mail lately…" Steven thought out loud. "Well anyway, I'm here to check out this cave called the Scorched Slab."

"Sounds cool!" I said as Kawi cheered.

"Chu pi pi!" Kawi cried as Steven looked at her.

"Where did you get the Pichu?" he asked.

"I got an egg from Professor Birch and it hatched into little Kawi here." I replied rocking Kawi back and forth in my arms.

'_Yo…_" I heard Rukia greet in my thoughts as I turned.

"Hi Rukia." I greeted back as Cole crawled from his hole.

"Ok, I'm done angsting, can we finish lunch…?" he asked as I sweatdropped.

"Hey can I join? I didn't eat lunch yet either." Steven asked as I sweatdropped again.

"Of course!" I replied as Rukia gave me an annoyed look.

'_You can't just say no can't you…?_" she asked as I hung my head in defeat.

'_Don't rub it in…_' I replied mentally as Rukia just shrugged.

**Somewhere…**

"Hurry up and catch it!" a pained voice cried as a light green and orange blur rushed away from a group of three red clad men. An insignia of a mountain shaped like the letter M was embossed on their hooded clothes.

"Gah, look what you've done!" one of the men cried out in frustration. "Now we have to track it down again!"

"Shut up! If you weren't so slow, we would have had it already!" The first man countered.

"Are you challenging me?!" the second asked.

"I believe so!" the first replied as electricity sparked between their eyes.

"Then I challenge you to a dual!" the second challenged as the third cringed.

"Guys! That shiny pokemon we've track down is getting away!" he pointed out as the two men turned their backs to each other.

"We'll settle this after we get our prize…" the second said as the group of three hurried after the green and orange blur.

**Meanwhile…**

"Meena, you're the best cook, _EVER_!" Cole cried patting his full tummy.

"It's just sandwiches…" I mumbled with Kawi on my head.

"Chu?" she questioned tilting her head to the side as I shrugged.

"I don't do anything to them, just stack them together…" I answered as Steven gave me a confused look.

"She understands her pokemon?" he asked Cole as he shrugged.

"I think she hangs out with her pokemon too much…" Cole replied as Steven sweatdropped.

"Anyway…" I started but trailed off as I saw a light green and orange blur approached us being dragged by the wind.

"Hmm? What?" Cole asked obviously not noticing the blur nor has Steven.

"Chime!" it cried drifting into my arms.

"Hey, it's a Chimecho!" Cole cried pointing to the small, bruised pokemon in my arms.

"Not only that, but it's shiny." Steven pointed out as I looked at the strange new pokemon in my arms. It resembled a wind chime with beady yellow eyes, four stubby legs, and a yellow suction cup on its head. It was dyed light green with orange markings on its head and cloth like appendage.

"It's injured…" I said grabbing my knapsack and searching for some potions. I found some at the bottom of the sack as I started to treat its wounds.

"Lair?" Chrnos questioned over my shoulder with Steven's Aggron towering behind. It seems like Steven only carries his Skarmory, Aggron, and Aron on exploring expeditions for they are the only ones he carries around whenever I see him…

"How do you think it got so hurt?" Cole thought out loud, as we shrugged our shoulders.

"Well, it'll be fine after I patch up its wounds!" I cheerfully said. Suddenly, three red clad men broke into the scene as we gave them confused looks.

"Hand over the Chimecho if you value your life!" One of them threatened as we sweatdropped.

'_Is he seriously going for that ole threat?_' Rukia asked in my thoughts as I tilted my head to the side.

"Yo, look at how many shiny pokemon there are here!" Another of the men harshly whispered to the first as they grinned evilly. That's when I noticed the mountain shaped like the letter m insignia on their uniforms.

"Team Magma?" I questioned as the last man took out a pokeball.

"Hand over the shiny pokemon and nobody gets hurt!" he said as Rukia gave him an annoyed look.

'_**Hand over the shiny pokemon and nobody gets hurt**, let me at him! I'll personally tear him limb from limb!_' Rukia mocked in my thoughts as I sweatdropped.

"This is getting old…" I mumbled standing upright with Chimecho in my arms. "Ok, we'll take on one each. Sound good?"

"Clear as a bell!" Cole said and ran to confront his target with Ace close behind.

"You can count on us!" Steven said, confronting his target as well.

"I guess that leaves you…" I said zeroing on the remaining Team Magma thug who held two pokeballs.

"Go Numel and Torkoal!" the man called as a yellow camel and orange, black shelled turtle emerged.

"Ok, lets-" I started to say but Rukia cut me off.

'Don't even say it, I'm on my way!" Rukia said in my thoughts as I sweatdropped.

"But…" I tried to argue.

'No buts!' Rukia said as I sighed.

"Ok, Chrnos, make sure Rukia doesn't do anything stupid…" I said as my dirty metallic Lairon joined Rukia on the battlefield.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Kirlia, Rukia and Lairon, Chrnos **vs.** Team Magma Grunt's Numel and Torkoal

**Battle Begin!**

"Torkoal use Smokescreen!" the thug ordered as Torkoal exhaled thick black smoke, enveloping Chrnos and Rukia.

"Rukia, remember your training with Shugo and use Psychic!" I called out to the cloud of smoke. I waited as nothing happened. Suddenly, Torkoal and Numel glowed a pale blue as they floated up into the air. "Chrnos, clear the smoke with Mud-slap!" Chrnos then kicked mud at the smoke as it created gusts of wind. The black smoke dissipated as Rukia was given a clear view of Numel and Torkoal.

"Numel, Torkoal, use Amnesia!" the Magma grunt commanded as Numel and Torkoal forgot about something, raising their guard against the Psychic attack. "Now Numel, use Flamethrower on Lairon!" The afloat Numel shot a stream of flames straight at Chrnos who was awaiting my next move.

"Chrnos use Protect!" I quickly ordered as a green barrier enveloped my Lairon. The fire attack was then denied, as Chrnos stood unscratched.

"Torkoal use Flamethrower on Lairon!" the thug ordered as Torkoal shot the same attack at Chrnos. '_Uh oh…Since I used Protect, it may fail if used in succession…_' I thought glancing at Rukia.

"Rukia, get in front of Chrnos! Release Psychic and guard him with Safeguard!" I quickly commanded as Rukia teleported in front of Chrnos. A green veil shielded Chrnos and Rukia as Rukia's grip on the opposing pokemon faltered. Torkoal's Flamethrower was denied as the green veil disappeared. "Rukia use Future Sight!" Rukia then foresaw an attack as she and Chrnos awaited my next move.

"Numel use Double-edge on Kirlia!" The thug ordered. Numel charged straight at Rukia, attempting to slam her with a life-threatening tackle.

"Chrnos get in front of Rukia and use Endeavor!" I ordered as Chrnos stepped forward. He stood before Rukia as Numel inched closer and closer. Suddenly, he started to glow yellow as he rushed at the oncoming Numel, tackling him with great force. "Alright! I see that you mastered it!" I cheered as Numel was pushed back. "Rukia use Hypnosis on both pokemon!" Rukia's eyes flashed red as Numel and Torkoal stared lazily into her eyes. Moments later, the both of them were sleeping soundly and peacefully.

"Wake up!" the grunt urged as Numel and Torkoal continued to sleep.

"Chrnos use Endeavor on Torkoal!" I ordered as Chrnos charged at the dozing black shelled pokemon. He then glowed yellow and tacked it with a great amount of force. Suddenly, a great ball of light came flying in from the clouds, homing in on the slumbering pokemon. 'Looks like Future Sight has come into play…' I thought as the flashing light engulfed Numel and Torkoal, inflicting damage. Once the light cleared, the two opposing pokemon laid flat out on the ground, obviously knocked out.

'_Yeah, we did it y'all!_' Rukia cheered as I sweatdropped. Suddenly, she started to glow a pale white as Kawi looked at her with confusion. Rukia's small body then morphed into a taller, slender figure. Her hair grew shorter, her arms and legs grew slender, and a dress like appendage coved her feet. The glow disappeared as Rukia evolved into a graceful Gardevoir.

'_Oh YEAH!!! Feel the burn baby, FEEL THE BURN!_' Rukia cried in my thoughts as I sweatdropped.

"Um, yay?" I uneasily cheered as Steven and Cole approached me.

"Yo, how did your battle go?" Cole asked as I turned to him.

"Ok, I guess…" I said looked around for the three red clad men. They disappeared while I was preoccupied with Rukia's super special awesome transformation sequence. "Oh well… Hey Rukia, can see why Chimecho was running away from Team Magma?"

'_You got it!_' Rukia replied saluting as she focused her mind on Chimecho. After a few moments, she broke her concentration and sighed.

'_Chimecho here says that you're holding her too tight and it hurts…_' Rukia bluntly replied as I loosen my grip on the injured pokemon.

"Oops, sorry." I apologized gathering the tiny pokemon in my hands and setting her a good distance away from my face. "Do you want to go home now?"

'_…I don't want to go home…_' I heard an extremely high voice say in my thoughts. '_…I like you! Can I come with you? Please? PLEASE?_'

"Um… Err… Ok…?" I answered as Chimecho squealed with delight.

'_Can you give me an uber cool nickname like Rukia, ne?_' Chimecho asked as I sweatdropped.

"Um, ok…." I said drifting off into my thoughts. "Let's see, Sugar…? Nah… Basil…? Maybe but too manly… Oh, I got it!"

'_What? What?_' Chimecho asked eagerly.

"How about Pepper?" I asked as Chimecho flipped over with excitement.

'_I love it!_' she cried as I dug into my knapsack for a pokeball. I found one lying on the bottom as I picked it up and held it before Chimecho.

'_Yay!_' the newly named Pepper cried as she jumped to the pokeball and was engulfed by the red and white sphere. It then disappeared into flashing light as I pumped my fist into the air.

"Aw yeah! I caught myself a hyper Psychic pokemon!" I cried as all my pokemon sweatdropped.

"Um, I think you're getting crazier everyday…" Cole said from the forgotten planet of standing right next to you.

"Well anyway, I have to get over to the Scorched Slab." Steven said recalling all his pokemon.

"Ok, seeya!" I bid as he walked towards the pond once more.

"I gotta leave too. I have a long way to go if I want to make it to Lilycove City before the contest." Cole said as he recalled his pokemon.

"Alrighty then, I'll see you in the next contest!" I bid as Cole walked towards the bridge.

"Good luck in your gym battle!" Cole said waving.

"Chu chu pi?" Kawi asked as I remembered that she was on my head.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, the gym battle… I got a strategy going and I'll explain it to you guys as soon as we get to the Pokemon Center."

"Pix!" Mizu cheered as she circled my legs with Abby sweatdropping to the side.

There's Chapter 28 for y'all. I'm tired now to I'm going to crawl under a rock and-

Maddie: DON'T YOU DARE MOVE A MUSCLE YOUNG LADY!

Me: WHAT??????

Patrick: We all have to wish everyone a Merry Christmas...

Me: -sigh- Ok, on the count of three. One... two... three!

Troop Otaku: We wish you a Merry Chistmas, we wish you a Merry Chistmas, we wish you a Merry Chistmas and a Happy New Year!

Neko: Yeah, we go Chistmas Caroling people. Deal with it; it's 2006.

Nick 2.0: Look forward to Chapter 29 coming out on the last day of the year!

Me: Class of 2007 sing!

Troop Otaku: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!


	29. Rematch in Fortree

**Author's Note:** HAPPY NEW YEAR PEPS! OK GUESS WHAT! I GOT A PSP FOR CHRISTMAS AND THEN I GOT LUMINES II AND ME & MY KATAMARI AND TALES OF THE ABYSS AND, AND, AND--

Maddie: Jeez! What are you on?! Dr. Pepper again!?

Me: AND I GOT THIS BLEACH JACKET AND BLEACH SHIRT AND GAARA SHIRT AND FULLMETAL SHIRT AND THEY WERE ALL FROM HOT TOPIC AND--

Patrick: I will now interrupt this program to declare Ryu-chu INSANE...

Neko: The affix In- means not and sane means... the opposite of Ryu-chu!

Me: HERE'S CHAPPIE 29 PEPS!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plotlines. So anyway, I went to Gamestop and tried to find Pokemon Leaf Green but they didn't have it! And I had money at the time! It's not fair! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 29**

**Rematch in Fortree**

"**Good morning Meena! How's your training?**" Professor Birch greeted as I stood by the video phone, with receiver to my ear and Kawi sitting on my head.

"Great; how's everyone at the lab?" I asked.

"**The Chimecho and Tropius you caught some time ago are doing fine. Trey, Sheena, and Barley are fine.**" He answered.

"Chimecho is Pepper and Tropius is Bananas." I said as Professor Birch nodded

"**Ok, then!**" he said. "**So, why did you call?**"

"I was wondering if I could withdraw Trey and Pepper from the lab." I wondered.

"**Well, you know the rules.**" Professor Birch as I took two pokeballs from my belt.

"I know, I know…" I said calling out the two chosen pokemon. Mizu and Shugo stood before me as I knelt down to their level.

"Shugo, Mizu, I'm going to leave you in Professor Birch's care so that I can use Trey and Pepper for my next gym battle. Is that ok?" I asked, explaining the situation to my four-legged pokemon as they eagerly nodded.

"**Ok Meena, we're ready over here.**" Professor Birch announced as I returned my two pokemon.

"Same here!" I replied, approaching the pokeball transfer port next to the video phone.

"**Ok, I'll send over Trey first…**" Professor Birch said as I placed Mizu's pokeball into the given half circle depression.

"I'm going to send Mizu in exchange then." I notified turning back to the video phone.

"**Alright then, transfer begin!**" Professor Birch announced as Mizu's pokeball disappeared in white light. After a few moments, another pokeball appeared in its place as I proceeded to pick it up.

"Ok Trey, come on out!" I called. My tall dark red and orange Blaziken stood before as I turned back to the video phone.

"Everything is ok over here Professor Birch!" I cried as I saw Professor Birch with Mizu in his arms.

"**The same over here. Now, I'm going to send over Pepper.**" He replied as I turned back to the transport machine. I place Shugo's pokeball into the half circle depression, waiting patiently for Professor Birch.

"**Ok, transfer begin!**" I heard Professor Birch announced as Shugo's pokeball disappeared in the same manner as Mizu's. Moments later, another pokeball took its place as I picked it out.

"Come on out Pepper!" I called out as my newly caught light green and orange Chimecho emerged.

'_Yay! I have a cool nickname!_' she cried in my thoughts floating over to me and wrapping her cloth like appendage gently around my neck.

"We're fine over here!" I announced turning back to the video phone.

"**Well then, I'd say that this was a success.**" Professor Birch commented with Shugo in his arms.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll be going then." I said as Professor Birch nodded.

"**Good luck with your rematch.**" He bid.

"Ok. Be good for Professor Birch for me Mizu and Shugo!" I bid, disconnecting the line.

'_What are we gonna do now? Huh? Huh?_' Pepper asked me mentally as I sweatdropped.

"Slow down! I was getting to that part…" I meekly answered turning to Trey.

"Blaze?" he absentmindedly asked glancing at Kawi.

"Oh that's right! You've never met Kawi before haven't you?" I said taking Kawi off my head. "Trey this is Kawi. She hatched out of the egg given to me by Professor Birch. Kawi this is Trey. He was the first pokemon I caught."

"Pichu pi pichu chu!" Kawi cried hopping out of my hands and jumping between Trey's v shaped crest.

'_Adorable! Uber cute and dare I say it, SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME!_' Pepper cried in my thoughts releasing her hold on my neck and floating over to Kawi and Trey.

"Sol…" Abby commented from her spot behind me as I turned to her.

"Pepper is currently obsessing over Kawi's cuteness so I don't think she'll do anything drastic…" I answered as Abby sweatdropped. "Anyway, onto the plan to defeat Winona!"

**After the prep rally…**

"I'm so glad I remembered how to get to the gym!" I cried as Abby sighed heavily and Kawi looked at me with confusion. We stood in front of the gym with Abby to my side and Kawi on my head as usual.

"Chu pi pichu?" Kawi asked Abby as Abby nodded.

"What are you two girls talkin' about?" I asked as Kawi happily shrugged. "Well, let's get this over with." I opened the double doors as we entered to familiar entrance room.

"Winona! I'm back for a rematch and this time I'm prepared!" I called into the darkness. After a few moments, I heard the shuffling of footsteps as Winona and another person emerged from the stairs. I quickly recognized the other person, confusion plastered upon my face.

"Steven? What are you doing here?" I aimlessly asked as the two approached us.

"Well, to tell the truth, I wanted to see you beat Winona." He bluntly answered as Winona shot him an annoyed look.

"That's nice…" she muttered as I sweatdropped.

"Um, ok? Anyway, I challenge Winona for a rematch!" I challenged cheerfully as Winona smiled.

"You got yourself a battle!" she cried turning to the stairs.

"I'll referee then." Steven said as I nodded.

"Ok, sounds good!" I cried.

**On the battlefield…**

"This will be a four-on-four pokemon battle, no time limits. The trainer may shift but the leader may not." Steven said as Winona and I took our places on the elevated platforms.

"Ok, Pelipper you're up!" Winona called out as the familiar white and blue water bird emerged onto the field.

"Abby, remember the plan!" I said as Abby nodded and jumped down from the platform and landed onto the field.

"Pichu!" Kawi cheered from my head.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Absol, Abby **vs.** Gym Leader Winona's Pelipper

**Battle Begin!**

"Abby start out with Swords Dance!" I ordered. Swords danced around Abby, raising her offensive power.

"Pelipper use Water Gun!" Winona commanded as Pelipper shot a stream of water at Abby.

"Dodge then use Quick Attack!' I called out. Abby veered to the side as the fired stream of water barely missed. She then charged at Pelipper with a white trail.

"Pelipper, fly up and use Mist!" Winona ordered. Pelipper flapped its wings and took flight, exhaling a thick mist as Abby skidded to a stop. '_Time to take action!_' I thought cheerfully.

"Abby use Razor Wind!" I ordered. A strong whirlwind formed as the mist that enveloped Pelipper dispersed, revealing the white and blue water bird. He was caught in the twister, struggling desperately trying to escape the vortex.

"Pelipper, get out of there!" Winona urged as Abby's scythe-like appendage glowed. Abby then thrust her head in Pelipper's direction as razor like wind hacked and slashed at the opposing pokemon.

"Great, now Taunt!" I ordered. Abby boasted about her skills, angering Pelipper.

"Well played…" Winona commented. "Pelipper use Wing Attack!" Pelipper took flight once more and charged at Abby with glowing wings.

"Abby use Double Team!" I commanded as Abby created illusions of herself. Pelipper hit an illusion as it disappeared.

"Pelipper use Hydro Pump to find the real one!" Winona confidently called as Pelipper shot a high-powered stream of water at Abby's illusions. Before long, Pelipper eliminated all of Abby's illusions, leaving Abby nowhere in sight. "What!? Where is she?"

"Abby use Slash!" I ordered as Abby descended from her hiding spot above. She swiped at Pelipper with outstretched claws, landing gracefully onto the ground.

"Pelipper, get up!" Winona urged as Pelipper recovered from the attack.

"Ok Abby, end it all with Bite!" I called as Abby charged at Pelipper once again. She then bit down on one of Pelipper's wings as he squealed with pain. Pelipper then blacked out, mostly from inflicted damage as Abby backed away triumphed.

"Pelipper is unable to battle. Abby wins." Steven declared as Kawi cheered loudly.

"Great job Pelipper." Winona praised returning her pokemon and taking another pokeball from her belt. "Go Swellow!" Winona's green Swellow emerged onto the field as I looked down at Abby.

"Ok Abby, your part's over!" I called. Abby retreated to the platform as I took a pokeball from my belt. "Chrnos, it's your turn!" My dirty metallic Lairon emerged onto the field, confidently eying Swellow.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Lairon, Chrnos **vs.** Gym Leader Winona's Swellow

**Battle Begin!**

"Chrnos use Metal Sound!" I quickly ordered as Chrnos prepared to launch an ear-splitting screech.

"Swellow use Aerial Ace to dodge!" Winona called out as Swellow took flight and disappeared. Chrnos produced an ear-splitting screech as Swellow successfully dodge the attack. '_Ok, I guess the plan is going great so far…_' I thought.

"Chrnos use Iron Defense!" I commanded as Chrnos' metal plating became glossier. Suddenly, Swellow came out of nowhere and tried to ram Chrnos. Chrnos however, was unscratched as Swellow retreated with a bruised beak

"Swellow use Agility!" Winona ordered as Swellow shot at Chrnos.

"Chrnos stand your ground and wait until I say to move!" I called out as Chrnos braced himself for an attack. Swellow sped closer and closer as I crossed my fingers. "Chrnos use Endeavor!" Chrnos then glowed yellow and attempted to strike Swellow down in one blow. He rammed it with great force, inflicting heavy damage and pushing Swellow back.

"No way! When did he learn that move?!" Winona cried. "Swellow, counter with Aerial Ace!" Swellow quickly recovered, took flight, and disappeared as Chrnos prepared for the impact.

"Chrnos use Protect!" I ordered as a green barrier enveloped Chrnos. Swellow suddenly appeared before Chrnos, attempting to scratch him but failed to do so because of Protect. "Now use Double-edge!" Chrnos then slammed Swellow with a life risking tackle, knocking it out on impact.

"Swellow is unable to battle. Chrnos wins." Steven announced as Chrnos yelped with glee.

"Pichu chu pi!" Kawi cheered as Winona returned her fallen pokemon.

"You deserve a good rest Swellow…" she praised taking another pokeball from her belt. "Come on Skarmory!" The familiar metallic bird pokemon emerged onto the field as I held Chrnos' pokeball in my hand.

"Great battle Chrnos! Let Pepper have a turn!" I praised recalling my dirty metallic Lairon and taking a pokeball from my belt. "Come on out Pepper!' My newly caught light green and orange Chimecho happily emerged onto the field, dancing ever so slightly as she floated in the air.

"Well, this is new!" Winona commented.

"Yup, yup!" I cheerfully replied.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Chimecho, Pepper **vs.** Gym Leader Winona's Skarmory

**Battle Begin!**

"Pepper, attach yourself to the bottom of the platform!" I quickly ordered.

'_YAY!!!_' she cheerfully replied in my thoughts, floating to the bottom of the platform and using her yellow suction cup to stick to the surface.

"Clever. Skarmory use Air Cutter!" Winona called out as Skarmory flapped it's sword like wings. Razor like wind was produced as it approached Pepper.

"Pepper use Safeguard to defend yourself!" I called as a veil covered Pepper. The razor like wind didn't do much to Pepper as she was left unharmed. "Now use Yawn!" Pepper then yawned widely as Skarmory started to get drowsy.

"Skarmory, this isn't the time to sleep!" Winona scalded. "Use Steel Wing!" Skarmory halfheartedly shook the drowsiness away, took flight, and charged at Pepper with glowing wings.

"Pepper use Uproar to keep it at bay!" I ordered as Pepper started to cry out loudly. Skarmory cringed at the sound, forgetting its attack and retreated back to its side.

"Skarmory use Metal Sound to counter!" Winona called but her order was drowned out from Pepper's outburst. After a while, Pepper stopped crying out and calmed down.

"Pepper use Future Sight!" I quickly ordered as Pepper foresaw an attack.

"Skarmory use Metal Sound!" Winona ordered once again as Skarmory prepared to launch an ear-splitting screech.

"Pepper use Heal Bell before it's too late!" I commanded. Pepper peacefully cried out with a voice of an angel as Skarmory forgot its last order and relaxed.

"Sol…" Abby sighed with relief as Kawi started to settle down on my head.

"What a beautiful sound…" Winona commented.

"Ok Pepper, use Psychic!" I cried as Pepper stopped. She then focused on Skarmory as he started to glow pale blue and float into the air.

"Skarmory!" Winona called as Pepper started to apply stress and tension onto Skarmory. Suddenly, a ball of flashing light appeared from the clouds as my lips curled into a grin. 'Here comes Future Sight!' I happily thought as the flashing light hit Skarmory. Pepper released her hold on him as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Skarmory is unable to battle. Pepper wins." Steven announced as Pepper let her grip on the platform go.

'_YAY, YAY, YAY! MY FIRST BATTLE WAS A SUCCESS! YAY! BEN AFFLECK WILL BE PROUD!_' Pepper cheered as I sweatdropped.

"What's with Ben Affleck and Psychic pokemon?' I aimlessly asked as Winona returned her fallen Skarmory.

"You did a great job!" Winona praised, taking her fourth and final pokeball from her belt. "I'm counting on you Altaria!" The familiar blue dragon pokemon with cloud like wings emerged onto the field as I held Pepper's pokeball in hand.

"That was awesome Pepper! You deserved a good rest!" I praised returning my victorious Chimecho. I then picked my fourth pokeball from my belt as I turned back to the battlefield. "You know what to do Trey!" My dark red and orange Blaziken emerged onto the field, wrist ablaze as Winona gave me a confused look.

"A fighting pokemon?" she aimlessly asked.

"Fight now, questions later!" I bluntly replied as Trey prepared for battle.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Blaziken, Trey **vs.** Gym Leader Winona's Altaria

**Battle Begin!**

"Trey use Bulk Up!" I quickly ordered as Trey tightened then relaxed his muscles.

"Altaria use Dragonbreath!" Winona ordered. Altaria shot a green flamethrower at Trey as he took the attack willingly.

"Ok Trey, use Mirror Move!" I commanded. Trey then copied Altaria's movements and shot a green flamethrower at it. The attack hit straight on, damaging Altaria greatly.

"So that's what you're planning to do…" Winona mumbled. "Altaria use Aerial Ace!" Altaria took flight and disappeared astray stood his ground.

"Trey kick up sand to conceal your location!" I ordered. Trey spun in a circle, kicking up a dust cloud and lowering the chances of Altaria's attack hitting. Suddenly, Altaria came out of nowhere and charged at the dust cloud only to charge straight through. The cloud dispersed as Trey was nowhere to be found. "Ok Trey, use Mirror Move one more time!" Trey dived down from his hiding spot above as he disappeared, leaving only a shaken Altaria. He then appeared behind Altaria and rammed her with his beak, sending her back.

"Altaria! Get up and use Sky Attack!" Winona cried as Altaria recovered quickly. She then started to glow as I cringed. '_We only have one shot at this… I hope it works…_' I thought.

"Trey hit it all with you got using Slash!" I ordered as Trey took immediate action. He then started slashing manically at the glowing Altaria, dealing major damage. "Keep it up Trey!" I urged as Trey seemed to attack faster. Altaria then stopped glowing and fell to the ground, knocked out from the heavy attacks.

"Altaria is unable to battle. The winner is Meena Yuki from Petalburg City!" Steven declared as I pumped my fist into the air.

"Oh yeah! We did it!" I cried as Kawi copied my actions. I then descended the platform onto the field and ran up to Trey.

"Trey you were so cool!" I cried as Trey bashfully scratched the back of his head.

"Absol ab." Abby praised while Kawi jumped off my head and resumed her position on Trey's head in the middle of his V shaped crest.

"That was a great battle!" Winona commented with her Altaria hopping behind.

"Thanks!" I said turning to here as Steven approached us.

"Well, I wouldn't think you would have a strategy like that…" he commented as I pouted.

"I feel so sad now…" I said pouting as Abby sweatdropped.

"Well anyway, here's your Feather Badge. You deserve it!" Winona said handing me a feather shaped badge.

"Whoot! We got a Feather Badge!" I cried pumping my fist into the air.

And that my friends is the end of 2006... Let's remember the good ole times...

Antwon: When you gave me a Gaara shirt for Chistmas...

Maddie: When we talked on the phone for three hours into the night...

Neko: When we went Trick or Treating on Halloween...

Patrick: When you guys did that surprise B-day party for me...

Nick: When you dragged me Christmas Caroling...

Nick 2.0: When Ryu-chu stole my sandwich...

Me: When I got Kindom Hearts 2... three days after my birthday...(THE GREATEST GAME ON EARTH!!!)

Maddie: Look forward to Chapter 30, the first chapter of the new year!


	30. A Grave Situation

**Author's Note**: Hey people! Here's chappie 30! This one is a little short compared to my other ones since I'm running low on ideas. Yeah, Ryu-chu is currently drained of her magic and needs to wallow in school work...

Antwon: It's because she's planning other fanfics people. Don't be fooled by the innocence!

Me: -sniff- THAT WAS _FROZEN_! WHAAAAA!

Nick: Even though Ryu-chu doesn't talk to me on the phone anymore, here's Chapter 30...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. Ok so I acting out what would happen if Metal Gear Solid and Pokemon combined and it didn't go pretty folks... Anyway, I haven't been playing pokemon for sometime now :'( It's because I'm playing Tales of the Abyss and I'm proud of it! Oh yeah, I would also like to thank pika boy for telling me Pokemon Leaf Green is only twenty bucks at Walmart. Now I can stop lingering around Gamestop and EB Games!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 30**

**A Grave Situation**

"Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun! Now it's time to take a break and see what we have done!" I cried as I made lunch. After the success of my gym battle, I was eager to get on the road again towards my next contest. But right now, my pokemon and I were currently half way through Route 120, I think. "Yay! It's ready!" I drooled over my freshly made potato stew as I filled the pokemon food bowls with food.

"Come and get it!" I called as Pepper came from behind me.

'_FOOD!_' she cried in my thoughts, scaring me to pieces.

"The horror!" I cried backing away from Pepper as she started to eat her lunch.

'_Nice…_' Rukia commented mentally as I sweatdropped.

"Um, I'm starving! It's eating time!" I said, serving myself a bowl of stew. "Hungry, hungry, hungry!" I said downing the stew in one gulp as I started to choke.

'_Sweet…_' Rukia commented as I fanned my burnt mouth.

"Rukia, will you do me a favor and eat your lunch?" I asked with my tongue hanging out as she shrugged and continued eating her lunch. Chrnos snickered softly as I shot him an annoyed look. The meal went on with no interruptions, if you call the occasional random outbursts by Pepper an interruption…

"Ok, is everyone filled up?" I asked as I collected the empty food bowls and stuffed them in my knap sack.

'_I'M_ _FULL!!!_' Pepper happily cried my thoughts as I sweatdropped.

"Chu pi pichu pi!" Kawi replied as she returned to her usual spot on my head.

"Ok, time to start our trek to Lilycove City!" I cried, recalling all my pokemon except for Abby and Kawi of course.

"Sol absol sol…" Abby said as she started to walk to the east, or was it west…? Anyway, this was my cue to play follow the leader. After a few minutes of walking, I started to get bored. I even felt Kawi shifting restlessly on my head. Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the bushes as Abby perked her head up.

"Absol sol!" she cried in a harsh whisper, getting down on the ground.

"Chu pi!" Kawi cried at the same level as Abby as I got low to the ground.

"What's up?" I asked in a hushed tone, taking Kawi off my head and concealing ourselves in the bushes. We peered through the bushes to see a few red clad men standing in a clearing.

"What's your report?" a familiar man asked to the group of men, he being the most probable leader.

"We lost that shiny Chimecho to that kid with the large amount of shiny pokemon, Admin Tabitha!" a man replied standing up straight. '_That's one of guys who was terrorizing Pepper!_' I pointed out mentally. '_And isn't that Tabitha guy the guy I fought the time I was at Meteor Falls?_'

"Hmm, that kid the boss wants so badly?" Tabitha asked as another of the men who terrorized Pepper. "Well, that means she's in the area… Find her and bring her to me!" The men saluted and went their separate ways as I started to panic.

"Abby, we have to be careful to not bring in attention…" I informed as Abby nodded. "Kawi, will you do me a favor and get back into your pokeball?"

"Chu pi pichu!" Kawi cried softly, clinging to my arm as I looked down at her with sad eyes.

"I know you want to be out here with me but I don't want you lose you." I explained as Kawi reluctantly let go of my arm. I then recalled her into her pokeball and turned to Abby.

"Abby, I'm relying on you to get us around Team Magma." I requested as Abby determinedly nodded. She then, silently but swiftly lead the way towards Lilycove City. We weaved around the patrolling thugs, hiding behind trees, crouching in the cover of bushes, whatever we could do.

**Later…**

"A few hours later, Snake reaches the Safari Zone in five hours or less," I commented. After hours of playing hide and seek, we reached the three-fourths point of our Fortree to Lilycove field trip and it started to get dark. "The sun is starting to set, and in means of food, the leftover lunch is the only suitable food source. Will Snake survive?"

"Absol sol…" Abby mumbled as I started to shift through my knapsack.

"We need to keep up our strength." I countered, getting the food bowls and pokemon food out. "Actually, it's better if we eat now, walk little bit more, and find a suitable camp ground…" I filled the bowls with food as I took all my pokeballs from my belt.

"Ok guys, come on out but quietly." I softly said, calling out all my concealed pokemon.

'_What's going on?_' Rukia asked standing right next to Trey. Ugh, why did they have to be so tall…? I feel so short…

"Team Magma has ordered a full scale hide and goes seek!" I explained in a lowered voice.

'_REALLY?! LET'S PLAY!_' Pepper cried in my thoughts as I sweatdropped.

"Pepper, you know the guys who were giving you a hard time before I caught you?" I asked as she eagerly floated- no walked- no a combination of walking and floating around my head.

'_You mean those bad ole meanies??? LET ME AT 'EM! I'll eat THEM!'_ Pepper replied furiously as I sweatdropped.

"Um, ok…? Anyway, since Team Magma is on the prowl, we have to eat quickly!" I explained as Pepper charged at her food.

'_FOOD!_' she cried mentally starting to scarf down the food.

'_Major mood swings there man…_' Rukia commented going to her bowl of food and eating much more calmly than Pepper.

"Anyway, let's eat shall we?' I suggested as the rest of my pokemon made their ways to the food bowls and started eating. I then went back to my knapsack and shifted around for something.

"Chu pi pichu…?" Kawi sadly asked pulling on the end of my shirt.

"Hmm, oh yeah that's right! Sorry Kawi…" I apologized and fished Kawi's milk bottle from the abyss I call my knapsack. I filled it to the brim with fresh milk and gave it to Kawi who gladly took it. I then went back with searching for the leftovers of today's lunch.

"Ah ha! There you are!" I cried pulling out a small plastic container filled with today's meal of the day, potato stew. "At least I won't burn myself this time!" I downed the remainders of my lunch in a similar manner as before but with out the choking, burning, and fanning…

"All done!" I said as I could almost sense Rukia, Abby, and Trey sweatdropping.

'_Girl, sometimes I think you're a reincarnation of Sheena…'_ Rukia pointed out as I shrugged.

"Hey, I was hungry so-" I tried to defend but was cut off by a rustling in the bushes. I froze as a Team Magma grunt emerged.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" He demanded calling out a Mightyena.

"Uh oh, Trey you're up!" I said as Trey stood up and prepared for battle.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Blaziken, Trey **vs.** Team Magma Grunt's Mightyena

**Battle Begin!**

"Mightyena use Take Down!" the grunt ordered as Mightyena recklessly charged at Trey.

"Trey dodge and use Blaze Kick!" I called. Trey jumped into the air as Mightyena went straight under him and dropped back down with a kick smothered with flames. Mightyena didn't even see it coming, damaging it slightly.

"Mightyena use Swagger!" the Team Magma thug ordered. Mightyena started to boast about its skills as Trey started to get angry. '_Great, if we're lucky, Trey won't kill the poor Mightyena…_' I thought as Trey angrily charged at Mightyena. He hammered Mightyena with kicks and slashes, each one intensifying with each hit. Of course, Mightyena being a dark type was inflicted heavy damage.

"Mightyena use Bite!" the Magma grunt desperately called out as Mightyena lunged at Trey. He sunk his teeth into Trey's arm as Trey howled with pain and snapped out of his berserk state. '_Oh well, time to end this battle!_' I thought.

"Trey use Flamethrower to get Mightyena off!" I ordered. Trey shot a steam of flames in the clinging Mightyena's face, making it let go. "Follow up with Fire Punch!" Trey threw a punch smothered with flames at Mightyena, sending the poor victim back into a tree.

"Grr… return…" the grunt mumbled recalling his fallen pokemon.

"Not so fast! Rukia use Hypnosis!" I said as Rukia shrugged. Her eyes glowed red as the Team Magma thug fell soundly asleep.

'_So what are we going to do with him?_' Pepper asked as I pondered the possibilities.

"I think I got an idea…" I mumbled with mischievous glint in my eye.

**Moments Later…**

"Snake cleverly hides his enemy's body in the cover of the bushes to conceal his location…" I dramatically announced. With a little bit of rope and a lingering bandana, I tied up the poor grunt with a gag. I almost feel sorry for him…

'_Ok, with the thug restrained, what do we do now?_' Rukia asked as I looked up to the sky. The moon was already high in the sky as I scratched my head.

"Well, I guess right here is a suitable campsite…?" I replied. "But we need look outs…"

'_Abby volunteers!_" Pepper suggested mentally, trying to force Abby's paw to rise.

"How about Trey for the first shift and Abby the second?" I asked as Trey and Abby shrugged.

"Ok then!" I said as Kawi hopped onto my head.

"Chu pi!" she cried jumping into my arms and falling asleep.

"Well that was fast…" I commented as Chrnos curled up beside me. "Anyway, good night…"

I'm so sorry guys if that was it bit too short for you! I usually type 2,000 words but I'm low on imagination... I need to watch more anime! That's it! Screw my regular Naruto and Bleach -sniff and tear- even though the next filler episode of Naruto has Gaara in it and the next episode of Bleach on Saturday has Renji in it... Meak! I need suggestions now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help me out people! Or you can stand in the crowd that's fine with me!

Maddie: Uh, Ryu-chu I have a suggestion!

Me: WHAT????

Maddie Watch more Paranoia Agent!

Me: MEAH! I love Shonen Bat! He's so cool!

Patrick: ...look forward to Chapter 31...


	31. Lilycove Troubles

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm making a comeback! I'm personally freaked out by this chappie for it states the point of obsession I have with the Gorillaz that I have to mention a band member in this chapter!

Neko: Ryu-chu, what's your favorite song by the Gorillaz anyway?

Me: It's either Clint Eastwood or El Manana. But music video wise, I have to say Clint Eastwood because 2-D is awesome in that video. I mean, come on! The guy is wearing a shirt in reference to Resident Evil! And there are zombie gorillas! How awesome is that???

Nick 2.0: While Ryu-chu rants on and on about her obsession with 2-D, here's Chapter 31

Me: And in the Gorilla Bites, The Eel, he looks so cute!!!! And he has blue hair FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! That's automatic awesome points there! And it's spiky! More automatic awesome points!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and or plot lines. Also as a side note, any other franchises hinted in this story so far is not owned by me. If it was, Ben Affleck would be dead a long time ago, Russel of the Gorillaz would be my brother, Edo Phoenix of Yugioh GX wouldn't be named Aster in the dubbed version, and Gaara of Naruto would be my husband. Fear the fangirl, FEAR THE FANGIRL!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 31**

**Lilycove Troubles**

"That was a nightmare…" I mumbled with Kawi on my head and Abby at my side. We finally made it to Lilycove City as Team Magma's patrolling thugs disappeared that morning.

"Chu pi pichu…" Kawi tried to cheer up as I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Kawi." I thanked as Kawi cheered.

"Sol, absol!" Abby said as I nodded.

"Let's take the day off!" I cried pumping my fist in the air as Kawi mimicked my action.

"Ab…" Abby mumbled sweatdropping.

**At the Beach…**

'_This is awesome!_' Rukia cried dipping her feet into the seawater.

'_THE PICKLES!_' Pepper shouted sipping on a can of orange soda while she sat on Rukia's head.

"I'm back!" I announced as I held a fishing rod in hand. I went to the port and rented a rod for fishing. "Let's see what we'll catch this time!"

'_Oh boy, déjà vu all over again!_' Rukia complained as I sat down a few feet away from her.

"We may find another friend!" I countered casting my hook into the water. "Right Trey, Abby?" Trey nodded from his spot under a tree while Abby just shrugged as she napped next to him.

"Chu?" Kawi aimlessly asked, making a sand castle with the help of Chrnos.

"Lairon ron…" Chrnos said, telling Kawi about the episode of me catching Barley.

"I wonder what I'll hook this time…" I thought aloud as Rukia shrugged.

'_WHAT ABOUT AN ODDISH???_' Pepper suggested as Rukia and I gave her a disturbed look.

'_Pep, that soda is going to your head…_' Rukia said, as Pepper paid no notice.

'_I lOVe YOu, yOu LoVE mE!_' Pepper sang as I inched away, slowly.

"Umm, this is your problem Rukia, not mine!" I declared as Rukia sent me a death glare.

'_You get back here or I'll sick Murdoc on you!_' Rukia cried in my thoughts as I gave her a confused look.

"Who's Murdoc?" I asked. Suddenly, my fishing rod snagged as I pulled back with surprise. "Whoa, I got something already!"

"Chu pi pichu chu?" Kawi absentmindedly asked sitting on top of a sand mansion, complete with balcony, hot tub, and swimming pool.

"It's a big one!" I managed out standing up and pulling with all my strength. However, the submerged pokemon thought otherwise. It pulled with as much strength as I turned back to Trey.

"Trey, need help!" I called as Trey sighed and approached me. He then took hold of the rod and pulled with barely any effort. But even that wasn't enough. The submerged pokemon pulled with double the strength we were applying as I almost lost my footing on the sand.

"Trey, don't get cocky!" I urged as Trey pulled with all his strength. That did the trick as the submerged pokemon was pulled out of the water.

"Sea! Horsea!!" the seahorse pokemon angrily cried throwing a tantrum and spraying a Hydro Pump in all directions. The little pokemon was blue-green with a pink belly and fin as it paid us no mind.

"Um, yay?" I said as my unemotional cheer grabbed the attention of the angry pokemon. Horsea sent me death glares as I slowly inched away from the water.

"Um, I think this pokemon is too violent…" I started to say but was cut off by Pepper.

'_Bring it on strawberry milk!_' she cried confronting the raging pokemon, leaving the empty orange soda can on Rukia's head.

'_Nice…_' Rukia commented taking the can off her head as Pepper and Horsea had a verbal brawl.

"Um, what are they saying?" I asked Rukia as she turned to me.

'_You don't want to know…_' Rukia replied in my thoughts. '_…But I think you should battle since Pepper is out of her mind…_'

"Um ok…" I said turning to the pumped up Pepper. "You ready Pepper?"

'_Girl, I was BORN ready!_' Pepper replied with fire in her eyes. Horsea wasted no time. It fired a high-pressured stream of water at Pepper.

"Pepper use Safeguard then Psychic!" I quickly ordered as a green veil covered Pepper. The stream of water was deflected as Pepper concentrated on Horsea. Horsea was then lifted into the air as stress and pressure was applied to its figure. Horsea angrily cried, dispelling the Psychic attack as I looked at the seahorse pokemon with surprise.

"Sea sea horsea!" it cried as it glowed pale white.

"Rukia, what did Horsea say?" I asked my nearest Psychic pokemon as Rukia shrugged.

'_You asked for it…_' Rukia started. '_I AM WOMAN, HEAR MAI ROAR!_' I gave Rukia the '_Are you serious?!_' look as she just looked at me with a calm expression. '_It's the truth!_'

"Ok…" I mumbled turning back to the glowing Horsea. She grew in size, earning sharper fins and bulkier scales. The glow faded as Horsea evolved into a dark blue with pink belly and fins Seadra.

"Great… This makes everything easier…" I said. "Pepper use Psywave!" Pepper shot a rainbow colored beam at Seadra as she effortlessly took the attack. Seadra then shot a high-powered stream of water at Pepper, totally ignoring the previous attack.

"Pepper use Safeguard then Heal Bell!" I called out. The familiar green veil covered Pepper as the Hydro Pump was deflected. She then cried out with a voice of an angel as Seadra calmed down. "Here's our chance, use Yawn!" Pepper cut her cry off short and yawned tiredly, urging Seadra to get drowsy. Unsurprisingly, it worked! Seadra yawned and drowsily napped on the surface of the water.

'_Well, that was easy…_' Rukia commented as I dug into my knapsack for a pokeball.

"Aha! Found one!" I cried holding up an empty pokeball triumphed. I then threw the ball at the floating Seadra as the red and white sphere consumed the dark blue and pink pokemon. The pokeball floated on the surface of the water, wiggling slightly as the waves brought it to land. The wiggling stopped as it washed up on the shore.

"Yeah, I just caught a rampaging, tantrum throwing Seadra!" I cried picking the red and white sphere up as Rukia sweatdropped.

'_And you're happy?_' Rukia asked as I shrugged.

"Anyway, we might as well check on Seadra with Professor Birch." I said as Seadra's pokeball disappeared into white light.

'_YAY!_' Pepper cried circling me as I took out Rukia, Pepper, Chrnos, and Trey's pokeballs.

"Ok, off to the Pokemon Center then!" I cheerfully cried recalling my pokemon.

"Chu pi pichu!" Kawi cried jumping from her sand skyscraper to my head as I turned to Abby's sleeping form under the tree.

"Abby, let's go!" I called as the dazed Absol reluctantly woke up.

"Sol…" she mumbled slowly approaching me.

"Oh come on now!" I tried to cheer up.

"Not so fast!" I heard a voice order. I turned to see myself surrounded by red clad Team Magma grunts, each with a pokeball or two in hand.

"Meena Yuki from Petalburg City…" a man addressed emerging from the back of the group as I recognized him instantly.

"Tabitha…" I addressed as Abby stepped forward and barred her fangs.

"So, you remember me." Tabitha commented. "Well, it doesn't matter too much now. If you have the slightest hope to be left unharmed, come peacefully."

"That's not happening…" I replied as Kawi jumped off my head and glared at the grunts behind me.

"Well that leaves us no choice." Tabitha said as the grunts motioned to call out their pokemon. Suddenly, a ball of mist rained down from above, landing before Tabitha as more balls of mist rained down on the beach. Kawi frightfully jumped into my arms as I got down to the ground. The barrage of mist balls continued as Team Magma retreated. '_What's… going on?_' I asked myself before slipping into unconsciousness.

**Later…**

"…pi! Chu pi!" I heard Kawi's voice call out from the darkness as I opened my eyes. Abby and Kawi were standing by me with concerned expressions plastered on their faces.

"What happened…?" I absentmindedly asked as Abby shrugged.

"Chu pi!" Kawi cried jumping into my arms. I smiled and started to pet her short fur.

"It's ok. Why don't we go to the Pokemon Center and check on Seadra." I cooed as Kawi eagerly jumped on my head.

"Pichu!" she cried as Abby cried at her immaturity. We exited the beach, returning the rented fishing pole along the way, and proceeded to the Pokemon Center. I turned my gaze on the sky while we were walking. It was a deep orange with a hint of dark purple so I guessed it was a little past dusk.

"If it's a little past dusk, then that means its dinner time!" I cried eagerly as Abby sweatdropped. The three of us arrived in front of the Lilycove Pokemon Center moments later as I made haste through the sliding door and to the video phone. I dialed the number of Professor Birch's lab and listened to the long rings. The sight of Professor Birch then greeted me, completely soak with water and… what I think is ink…

"**Meena! About time you called!**" Professor Birch said breathlessly as I spied Seadra using Hydro Pump on his belongings. '_Déjà vu all over again…_' I thought.

"Um yeah… Just so you know I caught this one by fishing!" I said.

"**Well, don't catch any pokemon by fishing!**" Professor Birch wailed.

"Let me talk to Seadra for a bit ok?" I requested, as Professor Birch wasted no time and attempted to get a grip on the rampaging Seadra. I took this time to grab a pokeball from my belt and call out its contents.

'_You rang?_' Rukia asked as I faced her.

"Yup, I want you to act as I translator!" I said handing her the receiver as Professor Birch came back with the struggling Seadra. Seadra said a few things as Rukia looked at me with an annoyed look.

'_You owe me big time…_' Rukia said in my thoughts. '_Ok here we go…_ **AH, IT'S THE PUNY HUMAN THAT CAUGHT ME!!! LET ME AT HER! I'LL EAT HER ALIVE! RAWR!**'

"Um, tell her that I'm sorry and we didn't really have a choice since she attacked us and all." I said sweatdropping as Rukia translated the message to Seadra. Seadra calmed down considerably and said a few words before Rukia turned to me.

'_Ahem,_ **I guess it can't be helped. Are you going to nickname me like you did with your other pokemon now?**' Rukia translated as I nodded. Seadra calmly said a few words then angrily ended her sentence.

'**It's fine with me,****BUT DON'T NAME ME ANYTHING GIRLY OR LAME!**' Rukia translated as I pondered on a possible nickname.

"Rukia, I think I can take it from here." I said taking the receiver. "How about Acid?" Seadra flipped out of Professor Birch's arms and started to hop around the room with joy.

"**I guess that's a yes!**" Professor Birch said as I sweatdropped.

"So Professor Birch how's everyone?" I asked.

"**Great actually!**" Professor Birch replied. "**Well, if you excuse me, I have a little bit of cleaning to do.**"

"You sure do Professor Birch…" I said.

"**Seeya Meena!**" Professor Birch bid disconnecting the line.

'_Acid huh? Why didn't you give me a cool nickname like that???_' Rukia asked as I sweatdropped.

"But Rukia suits your personality perfectly!" I countered as Rukia folded her arms.

'_Whatev, I'm starving. Can we eat?_' Rukia said trying to change the subject as I sighed.

"You'll never change…" I mumbled hanging my head as Kawi tilted her head.

Here's a fresh serving of chappie 31! Jeez, THAT WAS BAD! I need more punch lines. To the internet!

Nick: You're already using it.

Me: To Dane Cook!

Nick 2.0: But you don't know where he is...

Me: To Maddie's backyard!

Maddie: Don't even think about it!

Me: To Kong Studios!

Patrick: Where are you going to get the money to fly to Europe?

Me: To the internet then!

Antwon: Look forward to Chapter 32!

Neko: You already said that!

Me: To Kingdom Hearts!

Maddie: Road to dawn or road to nightfall?

Me: To the mall!

Troop Ryo: O-o We so totally don't know you lady!


	32. And that's a Wrap!

**Author's Note:** Ugh, after much slaving, I'm going to give you all a big treat! Here's a longer than usual chappie 32!

Antwon: Yay!

Maddie: ...

Neko: What's wrong with Maddie?

Me: I would tell you but then you would tell everybody on the street.

Neko: I do not!

Nick: Here's Chapter 32...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. Ok, so I'm getting back into Pokemon Crater thanks to digiwildfire! Let's give her a hand! So, yeah. I finally have the Lv. 100 team I wanted and defeated all the gym leaders and now I'm trying to find a shiny Absol. Don't be surprised to see SugarRyu on the prawl on Maps 101 and 102 or the ice maps. Also I would like to say that Terra Granyte belongs to WildTotodile and not me. Awesome props to y'all!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 32**

**And that's a Wrap!**

"Today is the day we win our next ribbon!" I cried pumping my fist into the air. I was eating breakfast with my pokemon as Kawi cutely mimicked my actions.

'_So, what's the plan?_' Rukia asked over her breakfast.

"Hmm, I was thinking to use Kawi for the appeals and Abby for the battles…" I replied thoughtfully as Kawi looked at me with a confused stare.

"Chu?" she asked, forgetting her bottled milk for a few seconds.

"Don't worry! After breakfast we'll squeeze in one more practice session for you and Abby!" I reassured, patting her head. Ever since our misadventures in Fortree, I've been training with Kawi a lot and for a baby pokemon, she sure packs a punch.

"Lairon on…" Chrnos praised, nuzzling his head on Kawi's neck from her spot next to me.

"Chu pichu chu!" Kawi cried happily, finishing the last drop of milk in her bottle and jumping on Chrnos' head playfully. I smiled softly as I ate my breakfast of mist soup.

'_DONE'_ Pepper cried in my thoughts as I jumped.

"Pepper, must you be so loud? I mean, it's been a few minutes since I woke up." I asked as Pepper gave me a look of innocence.

'_Oh, you're just not a morning person!_' Pepper countered, floating towards the currently eating Trey and sat on his head. '_Look at me! I'm queen of the hill!_'

'_Pep, does Trey seem like a hill to you?_' Rukia asked as Pepper shrugged.

"Well then, I guess we're done with breakfast. You guys ready to go?" I asked as Kawi jumped onto my head.

"Chu pi pichu!" she cried as Abby nodded.

'_To the beach!_' Pepper cried floating off Trey's head.

**At the Contest Hall…**

"You ready guys?" I asked my two pokemon as Kawi cheered happily.

"Pichu pi!" Kawi cried, nibbling on an olive Pokeblock.

"Meena!" I heard a familiar voice call as I turned to face the owner. Right there, clear as day was none other than Cole Stag.

"Hey Cole!" I greeted as Kawi cheerfully waved.

"I see that Abby and Kawi are in good condition as always!" Cole commented.

"So you're entering the Pokemon Contest too?" I asked as Cole nodded.

"I was just about to register just about now." Cole replied.

"Me too!" I said as the both of us walked towards the front counter. A pink haired girl with a simple red dress stood in front of the counter, obviously finishing her registration.

"Here you go Rena! Good luck in the contest!" the receptionist bid handing the girl a ticket as the girl bowed politely.

"Thank you…" she said in a quiet voice. She turned to us, her violet eyes showing surprise.

"Rena!" I cried embracing my friend. "It's been so long since I saw you!"

"Hi Meena!" Rena greeted in a cheerful voice when I let go of her as Cole and Kawi gave us confused looks.

"You two are friends?" Cole asked as I nodded.

"We met in the Verdanturf Contest!" I answered.

"Chu pi pichu chu pichu?" Kawi asked as I plucked her off my head.

"That's right, you never met Rena!" I said. "Kawi, this is my friend Rena Romano. She's a great Pokemon Co-ordinator!"

"Pichu!" Kawi greeted, jumping out of my hands and landed on Rena's head.

"Hehe, Rena this is Kawi. She hatched out of an egg I got from Professor Birch." I bluntly explained as Rena plucked Kawi off her head.

"Um, hello…" she shyly greeted as Kawi gave her a playful kiss on the cheek.

"Well, with the introductions over, why don't we register?" Cole suggested as Kawi jumped back her spot on my head.

"Sorry Cole!" I apologized as Rena stepped to the side.

"Hello, I'm guessing you're here to register." The receptionist greeted.

"Yup." Cole answered as I shifted through my knapsack for my Contest Pass.

"Contest Passes please?" the receptionist requested as Cole immediately gave her his Contest Pass.

"Here it is!" I cried, holding my Contest Pass triumphed and handing it to the receptionist. She then scanned the passes into the computer, giving us the passes back as soon the information appeared on the computer.

"Cole Stag from Slateport City and Meena Yuki from Petalburg City?" she verified as Cole and I nodded. "What pokemon are you planning to use in the contest?"

"I'm using Ace, my Pelipper for the appeals and Camo, my Kecleon for the battles." Cole proudly said as I looked at him with a surprised look.

"And what about you Meena?" the receptionist asked as I focused my attention to her.

"Oh, sorry! I'm using Kawi, my Pichu for the appeals and Abby, my Absol for the battles." I quickly replied as the receptionist printed out two tickets.

"Here you go! Good luck!" the receptionist said handing us a ticket each.

"Thanks!" I bid as Rena, Cole and I walked towards the waiting room.

"So Cole," I started. "When did you get a Kecleon?"

"Only a few days ago!" Cole proudly announced. "Camo was stalking me so I taught him a lesson but he wouldn't stop stalking me. So I caught him." 'That sounds like a few pokemon I know…' I thought sweatdropping.

"Um, ok… Rena, what pokemon are you using?" I asked as Rena gave me a thoughtful glance.

"I'm using Rainy, my Masquerain for the appeals and Creampuff, my Jigglypuff for the battles." She answered.

"Where did you get a Masquerain?" I asked.

"Oh, after the Fallarbour Contest I went to Verdanturf to participate in the contest. Along the way, I caught a Surskit and eventually she evolved into a Masquerain." Rena explained as I nodded.

"So Rena, what number did you get?" Cole questioned as Rena glanced at her ticket.

"Um, seventeen." Rena answered as Cole's face brightened.

"Hey! I have sixteen! That means I go before you!" Cole cried as I glanced down at my ticket. The number fifteen was printed upon it in bold ink as I smiled.

"Too bad Cole! I have fifteen!" I cried as Cole looked at me agape.

"No fair!" Cole wailed as Abby and Kawi snickered. Cole looked at them with fake tears and turned back to his corner. "Like trainer, like pokemon!"

"Oh come on now! Let's get going!" I urged as Rena couldn't help but to let out a soft giggle.

"No, you can make me!" Cole cried as I pulled on his ear. "Ow, ow, ow! Ok, you're the boss! You're the boss!"

"Ok then, march solider. **MARCH!**" I ordered as Cole ran the whole way to the waiting room entrance.

"Um, does this happen often?" Rena asked as I shrugged.

"It could be a possibility…" I answered as Abby sighed.

**At the Yuki Household…**

"Max, come on out." May urged, pressing her ear to her younger brother's room. She was only answered with silence as she hung her head in defeat. "Max, I checked the T.V. Guide. There's going to be a Pokemon Contest today and…"

"May, just leave me alone!" Max cried through the door as May walked away slowly.

"Meena, if only you were here…" May sighed sadly, walking down the stairs to the lower level to the lower level. She walked into the living room as the T.V. was already on with Caroline sitting anxiously on the sofa.

"Is he coming down?" she asked as May sadly shook her head. Caroline sighed heavily as May sat next to her mother. "It's been weeks since he locked himself in his room…" Suddenly, the TV displayed a preppy Pokemon Contest show as the hostess greeted the viewers.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! We're here in Lilycove City to find the best of the best!" the host greeted. "The prize this time, the coveted Lilycove Ribbon!" She then held up a delicate baby blue ribbon held together with a gold pin. "Now, time to meet the judges!"

"Mom? What if Meena isn't in this contest?" May asked as the hostess introduced the three judges.

"Meena should be in this contest…" Caroline replied. "Professor Birch told me that she caught a rebellious water pokemon the day before in Lilycove…"

"Now it's time to meet our contestants!" the hostess cried after she introduced the judges. A red curtain parted from behind her as a line of Pokemon Co-ordinators stood center stage. The camera darted from Co-ordinator to Co-ordinator until a picture of a brunette girl with dark blue eyes flashed across the screen.

"Sis is in the contest!" May cried happily, as the line of Pokemon Co-ordinators filed backstage.

"Let's hope for the best!" Caroline said crossing her fingers.

**In the waiting room…**

"Number fifteen, Meena Yuki?" a receptionist called as I raised my head from my spot on a comfortable sofa. "It's your turn."

"Ok Kawi, into the pokeball and remember what we practiced…" I reassured as Kawi happily cheered. I recalled her as I stood up.

"Cole, Rena, watch my stuff and Abby for me, ok?" I requested approaching the receptionist and following her out of the room through the winding hallways. Before long, we arrived at the entrance of the stage as the hostess faced the audience.

"Ok folks, next up is fan favorite Meena Yuki!" the hostess introduced as I stepped onto the stage. The crowd went wild as I eyed posters saying '_Marry me_' and '_I'm your biggest fan_'. '_Great…_' I thought sweatdropping as I took center stage.

"Come on out Kawi!" I cried, calling out my Pichu.

"Chu pi pichu!" Kawi cried, standing before me winking cutely.

"Well this is a surprise!" the hostess exclaimed. "As you all know, Meena has an array of shiny pokemon. What will she do today?"

"Ok Kawi, start off with Thunder Wave!" I ordered as Kawi confidentially released a weak jolt of blue electricity. The electricity danced about the stage as the crowd was in awe. "Ok, mix in a little Thundershock!" Kawi released yellow sparks of electricity, weaving through the remaining blue jolts creating flickers of green.

"Wow, an electric light show! Impressive!" the hostess commented.

"Kawi use Thunderbolt then Sweet Kiss and Tail Whip combination!" I quickly ordered as Kawi ended her light show with a bolt of lightning. She then cutely puckered her lips and wagged her tail as the crowd awed at her childish demeanor.

"End it all with Charm!" I commanded, as Kawi stood upright. She then cutely tilted her head, clasped her hands, winked as the girls in the crowd squealed at Kawi's cuteness.

"Oh, so adorable! Let's see what the judges think!" the host squealed as Kawi climbed onto her usual spot on my head.

"Combines elements everyone loves!" the first man exclaimed as a 9.8 appeared on his monitor.

"Remarkable!" the second man cried as a 10 appeared on his monitor.

"So adorable and yet cool at the same time!" Nurse Joy praised as a 10 appeared on her monitor.

"Wow, a 29.8! Let's give it up to Meena and Kawi!" the hostess announced as the audience cheered loudly. '_I'm so proud of you…_' I thought looking up at Kawi who had a grin, ear to ear. '_…It seems like only yesterday when you hatched out of that egg…_'

**At the Yuki Household…**

"Wow…" May sighed in awe as she watched her sister walk off stage.

"Meena's getting better…" Caroline pointed out as the hostess introduced the next Co-ordinator.

"Next up is another favorite, Cole Stag!" she introduced as the crowd, most being girls, squealed. From backstage, the familiar orange haired boy emerged as most of the girls present had heart shaped eyes.

"Alright, Ace take the stage!" Cole called as a blue and white water bird emerged onto the stage. Drops of dew sprinkled off Ace as the water bird hovered before the stage.

"Looks like Cole choose his trusty Pelipper Ace!" the hostess commented as Ace awaited Cole's first command.

"Ace use Mist then Water Gun!" Cole ordered as Ace exhaled a grainy mist. The mist created silhouettes of Ace and Cole as a fountain of water shot up from the mist. The crowd watched with awe as the mist started to lift.

"Follow up with Twister and Gust combination!" Cole commanded. A tornado of wind cut through the center of the fountain of water, collecting the remaining mist as Ace shot up from the eye of the tornado.

"Amazing!" the hostess commented as Ace hovered above the fading tornado.

"Use Hydro Pump through the eye then switch over to Ice Beam!" Cole quickly ordered. Ace shot a high-powered stream of water through the wind tunnel as the water mixed with the wind. He then switched over to a baby blue beam of ice, freezing the tornado in its tracks. The audience burst into cheers as Ace gracefully landed on the tornado ice sculpture.

"What a performance! Let's see what the judges think!" the hostess cried as the camera veered to the judges.

"Very original!" the first man commented as a 9.5 appeared on his monitor.

"Remarkable!" the second man cried as a 9.8 appeared on his monitor.

"Very beautiful indeed!" Nurse Joy praised as a 9.9 appeared on her monitor.

"A solid score of 29.2! Let's give it up for Cole and Ace!" the hostess announced as Cole returned his Pelipper. His fan girls squealed as he walked off stage.

"Meena has some competition…" May mumbled as the clean up crew cleaned up after Cole's performance.

"Well what do yo know folks," the hostess began as the ice was cleaned up. "Next up is also a regular favorite! Give it up for the small and adorable Rena Romano!" The crowd burst into cheers as a young pink haired girl with violet eyes stepped on stage. She confidently stepped center stage, fingering a pokeball in her hand.

"Rainy, time to show them what you got!" Rena cried, calling out a light blue bug with two eye like wings.

"Masquerain!" the bug wailed.

"What a surprise!" the hostess cried. "We haven't seen this pokemon yet! What does Rena have in store for us today?"

"Rainy start with Sweet Scent then Gust!" Rena ordered. Rainy produced a sweet pink powder giving off sweet aromas, soothing the audience in a second. The light blue bug then swirled in quick circles, grabbing the pink powder in a small tornado of wind.

"Next use Silver Wind!" Rena commanded as Rainy shot out of the wind tunnel. She then rapidly whipped her wings as a powdery gust of wind was produced, mixing in with the pink tornado. "Scatter it all with Whirlwind!" Rainy then scattered the tornado with a whirlwind, filling the air with powdery pink sparkles.

"Well what do you know, it's raining pink sparkles!" the hostess cried.

Finish with Hydro Pump and Psybeam Combination!" Rena called out as Rainy shot a high-powered stream of water with a rainbow of colors streaking through it upwards. The attack made a fountain of colors as the crowd gasped with astonishment.

"What a beautiful display! What do the judges think about this wonderful performance?" the hostess cried as the camera veered off to the judges.

"Remarkable!" the first man praised as a 10 appeared on his monitor.

"Hey that's my line!" the second man complained as a 10 appeared on his monitor.

"Certainly the best I've ever saw!" Nurse Joy commented a 10 appeared on her monitor.

"Wow, a perfect score of 30! Let's give Rena and Rainy a round of applause!" the hostess said as the audience burst into cheers.

"Wow…" May muttered as Rena returned her pokemon and walked off stage. "She's good…"

"Let's just hope that Meena is better…" Caroline replied as the hostess introduced the next Co-ordinator.

**In the waiting room…**

"Alright folks, it's time to see who's in the final four!" the hostess announced as Rena, Cole, and I focused our attention to the TV monitor in the corner. It showed the large monitor on the stage, featuring four frames with shuffling pictures. The frames then stopped on a different picture each as we held our breath.

"And our final four are Rena Romano, Cole Stag, Meena Yuki, and Terra Granyte!" the hostess announced as the three of us cheered.

"Awesome props!" Cole cried pumping his fist into the air as Kawi cutely mimicked him.

"Pichu pi pi!" she cried as the remaining Co-ordinators filed out of the room with disappointed looks on their faces.

"Excuse me," a receptionist interrupted, standing in the doorway to the stage. "Cole Stag and Rena Romano, your battle is up first after the commercial break."

"Ok!" Cole cried standing up from his seat on an armchair and approaching the receptionist.

"Wish us luck!" Rena bid, following Cole and receptionist into the hallways.

"I will!" I called after, looking down at Kawi and Abby. "Who do you think will win?" Abby sweatdropped as Kawi shrugged. I scanned the room, looking for something worth my attention as I spotted a flash of brown. Sitting on a lone sofa in the corner was a brown haired girl with steel gray eyes framed with square framed glasses. She wore a black t-shirt with a red long-sleeved shirt underneath, gray capris, and black and white checkered canvas shoes. The girl was currently fixing her hair, which simply refused to stay still.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked from my spot on the sofa as the girl jumped.

"O-oh nothing out of the ordinary! Just 'trying' to keep my hair under control!" the girl replied as I stood from my seat and approached her.

"So, you must be Terra." I said as the girl nodded.

"Yup, yup! That's my name, don't wear it out!" the girl now Terra said. Terra was scratching the back of her neck roughly, as I sat down next to her.

"Um, you are aware that your skin is turning red…" I pointed out as Terra immediately stopped.

"I was? Bad hand!" Terra said slapping her hand with the other. "Sorry, I have OCD."

"OCD…?" I absentmindedly asked as Terra nodded.

"It stands for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder," Terra began. "It usually happens when I'm really, really, REALLY nervous. If I don't keep my hands occupied, I would scratch my skin off and never notice."

"That sounds painful…" I mumbled as Terra went back to fixing her hair. Before long, Cole and Rena's battle began as I watched from my spot on the couch. Cole had a lean green Kecleon with a red stripe going through it while Rena had her puffy pink Jigglypuff.

"So Meena," Terra started as I shifted my attention to her. "How old are you?"

"Twelve; why do you ask?" I questioned as Terra grinned.

"I'm twelve too!" she replied. "So that means you've been a trainer for two years now?"

"Nope, this is my first year being a trainer." I answered slouching in my seat as Terra gave me a confused look. "My mom thought ten was too young to be traveling so she made me wait two more years."

"Well, that's what mothers do…" Terra said slouching in her seat as well as a receptionist entered the room.

"Meena Yuki and Terra Granyte?" the receptionist asked as we turned our heads to her. "Your battle is about to begin."

"Ok." I replied standing up and walking towards Abby and Kawi. "Alrighty Abby, its show time!" Abby eagerly raised her head as I recalled her into her pokeball.

"Ok Kawi, I'm trusting you with my stuff until Cole and Rena come back." I said turning to my Pichu.

"Chu pi pichu chu!" Kawi said saluting as Terra and I approached the receptionist. '_Here goes nothing!_' I thought.

**On the stage…**

"Ok folks, round two of the battle round!" the hostess announced as Terra and I took our positions on the field. "This time around we have Meena Yuki from Petalburg City and Terra Granyte of good ole Lilycove! Who will emerge as the victor?"

"Muddie, show some class and dazzle the audience!" Terra called as a towering blue mud fish emerged onto the field.

"Swampert!" the pokemon cried, standing upright on its hind legs.

"Ok Abby, the fight begins now!" I called as my red and white Absol emerged onto the field.

"Sol!" Abby cried, eying Muddie with a glint in her eye.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Absol, Abby **vs.** Terra's Swampert, Muddie

Time Limit: **Five minutes**

**Battle Begin!**

"Abby, let's start off with Quick Attack!" I ordered as Abby shot at Muddie with a white trail.

"Muddie use Protect!" Terra quickly commanded as a green barrier enveloped Muddie.

"Ok, circle Muddie and use Double Team!" I called out. Abby quickly changed her direction and started to circle the stationery Swampert, creating illusions on herself.

"Muddie use Earthquake to flush the real one out!" Terra commanded. Muddie then slammed the ground with her iron arms, creating a violent shake. Abby's illusions instantly disappeared, leaving nothing in sight.

"Abby drop down and use Slash!" I ordered as Abby dived down from the air with claws outstretched. She then slashed at Muddie under the chin, causing a big dent in Terra's points.

"Muddie use Stomp!" Terra ordered as Abby landed onto solid ground. Muddie motioned to squish Abby with her foot as I gritted my teeth.

"Abby use Double Team to dodge!" I called out as Abby quickly created illusions of herself. Muddie stomped on one of Abby's illusions, costing Terra a few points.

"We aren't falling for this one again!" Terra cried. "Muddie use Muddy Water and keep on the look out for the real one!" Muddie summoned muddy water as it filled the field. Seconds later, a wave was created and making a one way trip towards Abby and her illusions. The illusions disappeared on contact, as Abby was nowhere to be found once again.

"Abby use Taunt!" I ordered as Abby dropped down from her position in the air, quite a distance away from Muddie. She then boasted about her strength as Muddie was angered.

"Muddie use Water Gun!" Terra ordered as Muddie shot a stream of water at Abby.

"Abby use Razor Wind to defend!" I commanded as Abby whipped up a whirlwind before her. The stream of water collided with the whirlwind as Abby prepared to counterattack. Moments later, Abby's scythe like appendage glowed as she rolled her head in Muddie's direction. Razor like wind was aimed at Muddie, cutting through the fired stream of water.

"Muddie use Muddy Water to counter!" Terra ordered as a wave of muddy water was formed from the leftovers from before. The wave absorbed the impact of the wind as Abby was swept away, decreasing my points.

"Abby use Quick Attack!" I ordered as Abby recovered quickly. She then ran at Muddie with a white trail.

"Muddie use Earthquake!" Terra called out as Muddie raised her arms. She then slammed the ground creating a violent shake.

"Abby jump then use Bite!" I quickly ordered. Abby jumped into the air as the shake occurred. She then bit into Muddie's shoulder as Muddie howled with pain and Terra's points decreased.

"Things are wearing down with only thirty seconds left!" the hostess announced as Abby let go of Muddie. Both pokemon were tired but still had some energy left.

"Muddie use Endeavor!" Terra ordered as her Swampert glowed yellow. Muddie then charged at Abby, attempting to slam her with all her might.

"Abby use Double Team!" I ordered as Abby quickly created illusions of herself. Muddie charged at an illusion, decreasing Terra's points dangerously to zero. Then…

"Time's up!" the hostess announced as the timer went off. Abby's illusions disappeared as the real one joined me to my side. "Our winner is Meena Yuki! She'll go on and battle Rena Romano in the final battle!" Terra ran to her weaken pokemon as Abby and I followed suit.

"That was awesome Muddie!" Terra praised, hugging her friend by the neck.

"Great battle Terra!" I said as Abby praised Muddie.

"Thanks! I hope we can battle again someday!" Terra replied holding out her hand.

"Me too!" I said as we shook on it.

**Later…**

"Alright folks, it's time for what you all been waiting for!" the hostess announced as Rena and I took our positions on the field. "Who will win the lovely Lilycove Ribbon today? We'll wait and see!"

"Ok, Creampuff you know what to do!" Rena called as a pink balloon like pokemon appeared onto the field.

"Jiggly!" Creampuff sang as I clutched Abby's pokeball in my hand.

"Right, Abby time to win this thing!" I called as my red and white Absol emerged onto the field.

"Absol ab!" Abby cried.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Absol, Abby **vs.** Rena's Jigglypuff, Creampuff

Time Limit: **Five Minutes**

**Battle Begin!**

"Creampuff use Sing!" Rena quickly ordered as Creampuff took a deep breath.

"Abby, Leer!" I commanded as Abby shot Creampuff a scary death glare. Creampuff froze in her tracks as Rena's points decreased. "Now use Taunt!" Abby then boasted about her strength as Creampuff puffed up her cheeks in anger.

"Creampuff use Rollout!" Rena ordered. Creampuff rolled up into a ball and viciously rolled toward Abby.

"Abby use Razor Wind to defend!" I called out as Abby whipped up a whirlwind before her. The strength of the wind was enough to keep Creampuff at bay as Abby prepared to counter Creampuff's attack. Abby's scythe like appendage then glowed white as she rolled her head in Creampuff's direction. Razor like wind hacked and slashed at Creampuff, sending the pink puffball back and decreasing Rena's points.

"Creampuff use Hyper Voice!" Rena ordered. Creampuff cried out loudly as Abby and I winced in pain from the sound waves, decreasing my points.

"Abby use Leer!" I called out as Abby shot Creampuff an even scarier death glare. Creampuff froze once again in her tracks as Rena's points decreased slightly.

"Creampuff use Double-edge!" Rena commanded as Creampuff recovered quickly. She then charged at Abby recklessly, attempting to slam her with a life-risking tackle.

"Abby use Double Team to dodge!" I called out as Abby quickly created illusions of herself. Creampuff charged at what seemed like Abby, only to hit an illusion and decreasing Rena's points.

"Creampuff use Hyper Voice one more time and this time close your eyes!" Rena ordered. Creampuff cried out loudly once more as Abby winced in pain, decreasing my points. Her illusions disappeared on contact, leaving her out in the open.

"Abby use Quick Attack!" I quickly commanded as Abby shook the pain away. She then charged at Creampuff with a white trail, quickly tackling her and decreasing Rena's points.

"Creampuff, Body Slam!" Rena ordered as Creampuff charged.

"Abby dodge then use Bite!" I commanded. Abby jumped over Creampuff as soon as she inched close enough and roughly bit her, decreasing Rena's points dangerously towards the zero mark.

"Creampuff, counter with Doubleslap!" Rena called out. Creampuff then began to slap Abby with no end, causing Abby to let go and decreased my points.

"What a heated battle folks! Here comes the thirty second alert!" the hostess announced. Abby and Creampuff were exhausted and could collapse at a given second.

"Abby use Double Team!" I ordered as Abby created illusions of herself, circling Creampuff counterclockwise.

"Creampuff use Hyper Voice and remember to close your eyes!" Rena called out as Creampuff cried out loudly once again. Abby's illusions disappeared on contact, leaving Abby out in the open and decreasing my points.

"Abby use Quick Attack to counter!" I ordered as Abby charged at Rena with a white trail. Abby then rammed Creampuff with a tackle, decreasing Rena's points to zero.

"Well what do you know folks? We have ourselves a winner!" the hostess declared as the audience burst into cheers. "Our winner is Meena Yuki of Petalburg City!" Creampuff sadly walked towards her trainer as Rena scooped her up into her arms.

"You did great out there and that's the only thing that matters…" Rena praised, pressing her cheek against Creampuff's face. Abby and I approached the two with smiles on our faces.

"Great battle Rena!" I praised as Rena smiled brightly.

"Thanks, you battle well too!" she replied as the hostess approached us.

"Here you go Meena, a Lilycove Ribbon!" she said handing me a delicate baby blue ribbon held together with a gold pin.

"Alright, things just keep getting better!" I cried pumping my fist into the air as Abby sighed.

**At the Yuki Household…**

"Meena won, Meena won, Meena won!!!" May cheered running circles around the living room.

"I'm so proud!" Caroline cried bursting into another fit of tears.

"What's going on?" a quiet voice asked as May turned to see her brother Max standing in the doorway.

"Meena won the Lilycove Contest!" May announced as Max stared at May with disbelief.

"Are you serious?!" Max asked entering the living room as May nodded.

"See look!" May said pointing to the TV screen. It showed their older sister pumping her fist into the air with a baby blue ribbon in hand and her red and white Absol sighed at her action.

"And I missed her winning?!" Max wailed as May sweatdropped.

"Good ole Max is back…" she mumbled as Max faced his sister.

"You have to tell me every detail starting from the beginning to this very moment!" Max said as May sweatdropped even more.

"But I have homework to do!" May complained as Max feigned tears.

"Oh come on! Please!" he begged as the bickering continued.

**At the Pokemon Center…**

"Pichu pi pichu chu pi!" Kawi explained eagerly to the rest of my pokemon as I dialed my home number on the video phone. Abby was being anti-social and napping against my leg, probably exhausted from the events today. I listened to the long rings on the receiver as a picture of an excited Max appeared on the screen.

"**Meena, May won't tell me the details of your contest!**" Max whined as I sweatdropped.

"Um, isn't there a rerun tomorrow?" I asked as Max reluctantly nodded.

"**But it's tomorrow! I can't wait that long!**" Max complained.

"Um, just wait ok? So, how have you been?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"**Ever since your lost in Slateport I was really, really sad…**" Max replied, looking down. "**But now that you won the contest in Lilycove, I'm happy again!**"

"Max, sometimes things don't go as planned." I said. "You shouldn't get depressed just because your sister lost a battle."

"**I know but, you're the best trainer I know!**" Max countered as I smiled.

"I know, I know. And you become a trainer; you'll be the best trainer I'll know." I replied as Max smiled. "So, where's the family?"

"**May's doing homework, Mom's cooking dinner, and Dad's training with Slaking.**" Max bluntly answered as I nodded. "**What about you Meena?**"

"Oh, I'm doing fine! I'm on my way to Mossdeep City tomorrow so it won't be long before I get my seventh badge." I answered as Max happily nodded.

"**Well, Mom's calling for dinner so I guess I should get going.**" Max said as I nodded.

"I have to get dinner too!" I said.

"**Bye Meena!**" Max bid.

"Seeya Max! Be good for me!" I said as Max disconnected the line.

"Sol?" Abby aimlessly asked as I shifted my foot.

"Ok everyone, let's get dinner!" I announced as Pepper floated off her spot on Trey's head.

'_FOOD!_' she cried in my thoughts as I sweatdropped.

And there's chappie 32 for y'all! This is where the story get's a little sticky on my end since the major events are about to begin...

Antwon: Major Spoiler! Meena gets-

Me: DON'T YOU DARE ANTWON OR ELSE I'LL SICK NICK 2.0 ON YOU AND HE'LL GO YUKARI MOBILE ON YOU!

Antwon: Oh gosh, THE MEMORIES! THEY SCAR!

Nick 2.0: That just proves that I'm a great driver at Disneyland.

Maddie: GREAT DRIVER????!!!! I WAS THE ONE CLINGING TO THE CAR!

Nick: Look forward to Chapter 33... -shivers at thought of the Disneyland 'Adventure'-

Me: More or less the reason why Nick 2.0 should never get a driver's licence...


	33. Captured

**Author's Note:** Hey peps. Here's Chapter 33! I don't really have much to say since, well...

Maddie: I broke up with Patrick.

Neko: And Patrick got a new girlfriend the next day.

Antwon: And he's moving to the other side of the US in three weeks so what's the point of that?

Nick: Here's Chapter 33...

Me: There you are Nick! Or should I say Dr. Phil!!!

Nick 2.0: Ryu-chu, it was a prank call...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and or plot lines. I'm now training my Dragonite Tear and my Dewgong Morry to be Lv. 70 or higher since the trainer in Zone 100 in Mt. Battle has a Latias and Latios... I WANT A LATIAS!!! But thanks to Nick, that's never happening... -crys into the sunset-

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chaper 33**

**Captured**

"Pichu chu pichu!" Kawi cheered from her usual spot on my head. Abby, Kawi, and I were on our way to the port in hopes of taking a ferry to Mossdeep City. It was early that morning as the three of us approached the port.

"Time to get a ticket!" I cried eagerly, pumping my fist into the air as Kawi cutely mimicked my actions. Abby sighed as two familiar figures approached us. "Meena, you're going to Mossdeep too?" A familiar voice asked as I turned to see the friendly faces of Cole Stag and Rena Romano.

"Yup! How do you expect me to get my seventh badge silly?" I asked as Cole shrugged.

"Don't blame me! I'm slow in the morning!" Cole cried.

"Well, since we'll be on the same ferry, why don't we sit together?" Rena shyly asked as Kawi happily jumped on her head.

"Chu!" she cried cutely.

"That seems like a yes!" I said. "But first, we need to get our tickets…"

"That reminds me!" Cole said. "We need to get out tickets too!"

"Onward to the ticket booth!" I cried as Abby sighed.

**On the ferry…**

"…Where am I Kawi?" Rena asked in a soft voice, covering her face with her hands as Kawi poked at her hands. "Pikaboo!" Kawi giggled as Rena started to poke at her tummy.

"Meena, Kawi is so cute…" Rena commented as I smiled.

"She's not cute; she's adorable!" I corrected petting Kawi on the head. Kawi was sitting comfortably in a plastic and metal chair with a rubbery cushion as Rena and I babied her. Abby was asleep on my lap as Cole was on deck letting Ace have some fresh air.

"Chu, chu pi!" Kawi called as she hid her face with her paws.

"You're right here, silly!" Rena pointed out, poking Kawi's tummy again.

"Pichu!" Kawi cried removing her paws from her face as the both of us looked at each other.

"Cute!" we cried at the same time as Kawi confusedly looked at us.

"Pi?" Kawi questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, you're too cute for words!" Rena cried plucking Kawi from her seat and cuddling her. Suddenly, the ferry shook to a stop as Cole rushed to the cabin with Ace at his side.

"The ferry is being attacked!" he cried as Kawi jumped onto my head. Rena and I jumped out of our seats as Abby fell to the floor.

"Sol…" Abby mumbled groggily as I looked down.

"Sorry Abby but…" I said turning to Cole. "Who's attacking?"

"Those creeps from the other day; what were their names…?" Cole replied.

"Team Magma!" I answered in surprise as Abby immediately woke up from her dazed state and Kawi quickly hid in my knapsack in fright. Abby and I hurried to the deck, leaving a confused Rena and a semi confused Cole. As we stepped onto the deck, we saw Team Magma members capturing innocent passengers left and right.

"There she is!" a grunt cried as Abby instantly stepped forward and barred her fangs.

"So we meet again…" a familiar voice said as the Team Magma Admin Tabitha emerged from a group of grunts.

"Tabitha!" I said.

"At least you remember me…" Tabitha said. "But that's not the point." I looked at him with confusion as I motioned to pluck a pokeball from my belt.

"You've not cooperating with us, so our boss is taking drastic measures." He explained as Abby turned her head.

"Absol ab ab!" she cried as I turned in her direction to see a silver nine tailed fox.

"Nine!" it cried as its red eyes glowed. _'…It's putting me to sleep…_' I thought as my eyelids became heavy. '_What's so special about me anyway…?_'

**Later…**

"…wake up! … Meena… up!" I heard someone urge as I slowly opened my eyes. I tried to move my arms, only to see that I was tied up. We were tied up on the hull near the bow. Cole and Rena were sitting next to me, tied up as well as I turned to them.

"What happened?" I asked aimlessly.

"Team Magma attacked the ferry and knocked all of us out…" Rena began.

"They tied us up and took our stuff, including our pokemon!" Cole continued as I craned my neck to peek at my belt. True enough, all of my pokeballs were gone.

"Where did they put our stuff?" I asked as Cole shrugged.

"I'm guessing near the stern since we're over here near the bow…" Cole suggested thoughtfully as I started to wiggle my arms.

"Meena, what are you doing?" Rena asked as I smiled.

"I heard that if you're tied up and you wiggle your arms in a certain direction, the ropes will loosen just enough for you get free." I explained as Cole gave me a confused look.

"Where did you hear that?" Cole asked.

"My brother!" I answered happily as Cole sweatdropped and Rena looked uneasily at her arms.

"You listen to your younger sibling's advice???" he asked as I nodded.

"What? Is there a problem with that?" I questioned as Cole shook his head.

"But, what if it-" Cole started to say but was interrupted by Rena.

"Hey, I'm free!" she said as the both of us turned to her. The ropes were limply dropped past Rena's waist as she stretched her arms. I then wiggled my arms one more time as the ropes slid past my elbows.

"I'm free too!" I said plucking the ropes off me as Cole stared at us wide eyed.

"What?! What about me? Are you going to help me?" Cole wailed as Rena and I covered his mouth.

"Shh! Do you want us to get caught?" I asked in a harsh whisper as Cole shook his head.

"You stay here and warn us when Team Magma checks if we're still tied up." Rena suggested as I nodded.

"We'll be back soon!" I said as the both of us ran off, leaving a panicking Cole.

"But what am I supposed to do when they come?!" he asked in a hushed voice as Rena and I disappeared from view.

**Meanwhile…**

"Skar!" a metallic bird pokemon cried as a person rode on its back. He had baby blue hair, a black suit, and wore many steel rings.

"That's right Skarmory," the guy said. "We're almost home!" Suddenly, Skarmory slowed to a hover as it started to motion towards the sea below.

"Skar skarmory mory!" Skarmory urged, pointing downwards to the sea.

"What is it?" the guy asked, looking where Skarmory was pointing with his wings. He then saw a ferry heading in the opposite direction of Mossdeep City with a red submarine docked to the side. It had the insignia of the letter M shaped like a mountain.

"Team Magma!" he cried as Skarmory peered at his trainer for his next move. "Whatever they're doing down there must be trouble…"

"Mory!" Skarmory cried.

"Right, we should help the innocent people on that ferry!" the guy replied as Skarmory eagerly followed the seized boat.

**Back on the Ferry…**

"Meena, what if we get caught?" Rena asked as the both of us were pressed up against the wall. We made good progress and made it past several Team Magma grunts as we reached the final stretch to the stern. However, there was one itty-bitty problem. Team Magma grunts were on the prowl left and right and this brings us to our current location; hiding in a corner near our stuff.

"Don't thing about it Rena!" I replied in a whisper as I peeked around the corner. Two thugs had their backs facing our stuff as an unconscious tied up Abby and our bags were lined up against the wall. '_Not good…_' I thought as I pressed myself against the wall again. '_If only we can knock those grunts out…_'

"That's it!" I softly whispered as Rena looked at me with confusion.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Kawi is in my knapsack." I replied. "If we can someway get her attention and give her the command, she can knock those thugs out!"

"But, how are we supposed to do that?" Rena asked as I thought for a moment. I then started to turn out my pockets in hopes of finding something in particular.

"I hope they didn't take it…" I mumbled, turning out my jacket pockets to find my Pokeblock case.

"Your Pokeblock case…?" Rena aimlessly asked as I opened it to a pink Pokeblock.

"Kawi loves pink Pokeblocks," I explained, holding the case near the corner. "She likes them so much that she can smell them from some ways away."

"That's why she's so cute…" Rena concluded as the both of us focused our undivided attention on my red knapsack. Suddenly there was a shifting in my knapsack as Kawi's cute yellow head popped out of the sack.

"Kawi," I called out in a shushed whisper. Kawi turned her head to the corner, careful not to gain the attention of the on guard grunts. "Use Thunderbolt!" Kawi then jumped out of my bag and zapped the guards with a bolt of thunder.

"Ahh!" the guards cried out in surprise and pain, knocking them instantly.

"Kawi!" I cried softly as Kawi brightly smiled.

"Chu pi!" Kawi cried jumping into my arms as Rena ran to our stuff.

"Looks like everything is here…" Rena said checking her hip bag, Cole's messenger bag, and my knapsack.

"And all we need to do is wake up Abby…" I said. Kawi jumped up to her usual spot as I strode over to Abby's unconscious figure and proceeded to untie her ropes.

"Here Meena." Rena said throwing me my pokeballs as I finished untying Abby's ropes.

"Thanks!" I thanked catching and placing them back on my belt. 'Everyone's back…' I thought as I pluck Kawi off my head.

"Kawi, bite Abby to wake her up." I said as Kawi jumped on Abby's head and bit her scythe like appendage.

"Absol!" Abby cried in pain as Kawi jumped back to her usual spot on my head.

"Abby, did they hurt you?" I asked as my red and white Absol turned in my direction.

"Ab!" she answered, shaking her head as I sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to hear…" I said as Rena turned to me with our bags in hand.

"We'd better get back to Cole." Rena piped up handing me my knapsack.

"Yeah, before he melts of boredom…" I replied as Rena stood with her hip bag and Cole's messenger bag.

**Meanwhile…**

"Fifty-nine bottles of root beer on the wall, fifty-nine bottles of root beer," Cole sang to himself, practically dying of boredom. "Take one down, pass it around, fifty-nine bottles of root beer on the wall." Cole looked at the sky, twitching his eye.

"So boring…" Cole whined as he watched another cloud roll by. Suddenly, there was a black dot in the sky as Cole raised his brow.

"Hello…" he said with some amusement as a metallic bird with red lined wings dive-bombed and landed gracefully on to the boat.

"Hey, you're Cole, one of Meena's friends." A familiar voice said as a familiar figure emerged from the metallic pokemon's back.

"**OMG, IT'S STEVEN STONE, AGAIN!!!**" Cole squealed fan girl style as he fainted and foamed at the mouth.

"I suddenly feel bad for Meena…" Steven mumbled to his pokemon as he jumped off the pokemon's back. "But then, we need to help as many people as possible…"

**On their way to the bow…**

"Snake is currently undetected; the enemy has no clue what trouble awaits…" I whispered crouching low, pressing my body against the wall.

"Um…" Rena said absentmindedly as Abby looked her way. "Does this happen often…?" Abby sighed heavily as she reluctantly nodded. Rena and I quietly crept through the halls of the ferry. Before long, we were at the bow as I silently pumped my fist into the air.

"And Snake sticks the landing!" I cried softly as Rena pulled on my sleeve.

"Um, Meena, who's that?" Rena asked as I turned my attention to the direction she was looking. Right there, in the center of the hull was a metallic Skarmory and a familiar blue haired guy.

"Oh, hi Steven!" I cried waving as Steven turned to us.

"Oh, Meena." Steven said as Rena, Abby, and I approached him. "So you are on this ferry."

"Guilty and red handed." I said bashfully as Rena looked back and forth between the both of us.

"You two know each other?" she asked.

"Yup. Rena, this is Steven Stone!" I introduced. "Steven, this is Rena Romano."

"Aren't you the Pokemon League Champ?" Rena asked as Steven nodded.

"And I believe you're a great Pokemon Co-ordinator." Steven replied as Rena nodded.

"So, how's Cole?" I asked as Kawi peered at her reflection in Skarmory's metallic armor.

"Um…" Steven trailed off, as we looked past him to see Cole knocked out, foaming at the mouth.

"Fan girl spaz attack?" I asked as Steven nodded.

"Apparently so…" he said.

"None taken…" I continued.

"I hope you're done with you're little conversation…" a voice interrupted as our attention was shifted to the Team Magma grunts to the side. A red haired man wearing a red robe like uniform with the Team Magma insignia embossed led them.

"Well, well, well…" Steven said stepping forward. "So the leader finally makes his grand appearance."

"Leader?" I absentmindedly asked.

"I am Maxie; the mastermind behind Team Magma!" the guy now known as Maxie introduced.

"So, Maxie," I started. "What exactly are you planning?"

"Well, since you'll be apart of it sooner than you think, I think I should enlighten you on what we're doing…" Maxie said evilly as Abby stepped before me. "You see shiny pokemon have a greater chance of being infected with Pokerus. Pokerus is a virus that makes the subject grows faster and increases their strength by a thousand full." '_That's probably why Trey and Acid evolved so quickly…_' I thought. '_And Acid had a lot of powerful attacks…_'

"However," Maxie continued. "Pokerus disappears after a while. To counter this problem, we need to gather as much shiny pokemon as possible and expose them to the infected pokemon. You have the unusual ability to attract shiny pokemon, a timesaver for our plan." '_…So if I go with them, I'll be used like a tool less like a person?_' I asked myself.

"Together, we'll make a shiny pokemon army and achieve world domination." Maxie continued. "And we then can put our other plan in action. Operation: Expand Land Mass."

"That sounds like a crazy man's pipe dream…" Rena commented.

"Well now Meena. What do you say?" Maxie asked offering a hand. "Join us and dominate the world. I stepped back as Abby barred her hands at the grunts.

"Over my dead body!" I denied as Maxie put his hand down.

"Then you leave us no choice," Maxie said in a dangerous voice. "We'll have to take you by force." Just as Maxie finished his sentence, Team Magma grunts surrounded us as Kawi jumped from my head and got in a battle stance.

"Everyone, get down!" Steven cried as Rena, Abby and I did exactly what he said. Kawi jumped into my arms, afraid she would get hurt. "Skarmory use Whirlwind!" Skarmory then whipped up a whirlwind as it sent the surrounding grunts flying into the ocean. I then stood upright just in time to spy Maxie trying to make his escape.

"Not so fast!" I called, running after with Kawi on my head and Abby at my side. Steven and Rena motioned to follow but were stopped by three grunts looking for a battle.

"Never fear, Batman is here!" I heard Cole's voice cry as I turned my head. Cole was standing heroically near Steven and Rena as they both sweatdropped. '_They're all doing their part, now it's time for me to do my mine._' I thought running in the direction I saw Maxie last. Soon enough, I caught up to him and blocked his path.

"You're not leaving here without a fight!" I said as Abby took a defensive stance.

"Hmph, you're stubborn…" Maxie mumbled taking out a pokeball. "Go Mightyena!" A gold colored Mightyena with blue eyes appeared onto the field as I gritted my teeth. '_He really wasn't kidding about the shiny pokemon business…_' I thought looking down at Abby.

"Abby pull back. I'm going to use Trey!" I called as Abby did what I told her to do. I then picked Trey's pokeball off my belt and stared straight at it. "I'm counting on you Trey." I called out my dark red and orange Blaziken as Mightyena started to intimidate him.

"And so it begins…" Maxie said as Trey prepared for battle.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Blaziken, Trey **vs.** Team Magma Leader Maxie's Mightyena

**Battle Begin!**

"Trey use Bulk Up!" I quickly ordered. Trey immediately started to tighten then relax his muscles, bracing himself for heavy attacks.

"Mightyena use Howl!" Maxie commanded as Mightyena howled proudly.

"Trey, give him a Flamethrower!" I called. Trey then shot a stream of flames at Mightyena's currently open mouth. Mightyena howled with pain as the flames scorched the inside of his mouth.

"Mightyena use Take Down!" Maxie ordered, unfazed with his pokemon's condition. Mightyena recovered quickly and charged at Trey recklessly.

"Trey use Quick Attack to dodge then use Double Kick!" I commanded. Trey dashed at Mightyena and jumped over him at the last second, making Mightyena flinch. He then kicked Mightyena upwards into the air and followed it up with a downward kick. Mightyena was sent plummeting to the hull, landing ungracefully as Trey returned to his position before me.

"Mightyena use Swagger!" Maxie ordered as I sweatdropped. '_Oh boy… Déjà vu all over again…_' I thought as Mightyena started to shout empty boasts, angering Trey. Trey then charged wildly at Mightyena out of outrage and started to beat the stuffing out of the poor four-legged pokemon.

"I kinda feel bad for it…" I mumbled so only Abby and Kawi could hear. Before long, Mightyena was knocked out and Trey was still angry, eyes bulging out of his eye sockets.

"Grr…" Maxie mumbled recalling his fallen shiny Mightyena. "Camerupt, you're next!" A blackish grayish volcano humped pokemon with three yellow circles to the sides emerged onto the field, eying Trey with complete malice.

"Trey, do you want to keep on fighting?" I asked my berserker pokemon as he only dangerously roared.

"Chu pi pichu chu… pi…" Kawi mumbled frightfully.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Blaziken, Trey **vs.** Team Magma Leader Maxie's Camerupt

**Battle Begin!**

"Camerupt use Scary Face!" Maxie quickly ordered. Camerupt shot Trey a frightening glare as Abby, Kawi and I shook with fright. But Trey was unaffected for he angrily charged at Camerupt and slashed him upwards under the chin with an uppercut.

"Go Trey!" I cheered as Trey continued to launch slashes, kicks, and uppercuts at Camerupt.

"Camerupt use Hyper Beam!" Maxie called out. Orange particles started to form before Camerupt's mouth as Trey dashed forward in hopes of getting one more attack in.

"Trey, dodge!" I called out desperately as Trey stopped in his tracks. He then came to his senses and stood his ground. Camerupt then fired an orange beam of pure energy as Trey quickly hit the dirt. Abby and I quickly moved out of the beam's line of fire as it dissipated as soon as it appeared.

"Trey now's your chance!" I called. "Hit Camerupt with Mirror Move!" Trey nodded as orange particles started to form before Trey's mouth as well. Moments later, Trey shot an orange beam of pure energy at the exhausted Camerupt whom was engulfed in the beam's line of fire. Camerupt roared with pain as it limply collapsed to the ground.

"Trey, are you ok?" I asked. Trey was panting heavily and down to one knee as I took out his pokeball. "Take a rest ok? We'll take it from here!" Maxie and I recalled our pokemon as I plucked Kawi from my head.

"Ok Kawi, I'm counting on you…" I said as Kawi put on a determined face.

"Pichu!" she cried, jumping out of my hands and onto the field.

"Hmph, not even a shiny pokemon…" Maxie commented with a pokeball in hand, as I narrowed my eyes. "Go Crobat!" A four winged pink bat with green lined fore wings emerged onto the field as Kawi's electric sacks sparked with static.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Pichu, Kawi **vs.** Team Magma Leader Maxie's Crobat

**Battle Begin!**

"Kawi use Sweet Kiss!" I ordered. Kawi then demanded a kiss as Crobat looked at Kawi confusedly.

"Crobat use Poison Fang!" Maxie called out as Crobat shook his thoughts of confusion away. Crobat then flew at Kawi with outstretched fangs as Kawi cried out with fright.

"Kawi use Charm!" I called out. Kawi pulled it together and made her cutest face she could muster. That did the trick. Crobat stopped in his tracks, too soft to attack such a cute face. "Ok, counter with Thunderbolt!" Kawi then zapped Crobat with a bolt of lightning, inflicting major damage.

"Crobat use Supersonic!" Maxie commanded as Crobat quickly recovered. Crobat motioned to launch eerie supersonic waves as Kawi awaited my next command.

"Kawi use Thunder Wave and quick!" I called as Kawi immediately shot blue electricity at Crobat. Crobat was paralyzed in the treads of static, unable to complete its attack.

"Crobat use Screech to get out!" Maxie ordered. Crobat then produced an ear-splitting screech as Kawi cut off her blue electricity.

"Ahh, Kawi use Sweet Kiss again!" I cried through the screech as Kawi puckered her lips, demanding a kiss. Crobat looked at Kawi confusedly, stopping its counter attack. "Now Kawi, jump onto Crobat and use Thunderbolt!" Kawi dashed at Crobat and leaped onto its back. She then zapped him with a bolt of lightning, knocking it out instantly.

"Kawi you did it!" I cried as Kawi run to me.

"Chu pi pichu chu!" Kawi replied, taking her usual spot on my head.

"Absol sol ab…" Abby praised as Maxie recalled his fallen Crobat.

"Grr," Maxie grunted. "Don't expect this to be the last time we'll see each other… We'll find you and when we do, you'll be working for us in no time…" A cloud of smoke appeared as Maxie disappeared along with the distraction.

"Meena!" I heard Rena's voice call as I turned behind me. Rena, Cole, and Steven were running towards me as I waved.

"Hey!" I said as they approached.

"Where's Maxie?" Steven asked as I hung my head.

"He's gone…" I replied.

"Well, at least they didn't get you!" Cole pointed out as I nodded.

"Yeah…" I said. "Anyway, let's free the passengers."

"On word my fellow tribe people!" Cole announced. "For salvation is eighty-nine and a half steps away!"

"To the bridge!" I continued as Cole and I ran towards the cabin. "And shall Aries himself lead the way!"

"I don't get them at all…" Rena mumbled as Abby nodded. Steven just shrugged.

Yup, there's chappie 33 for you... And now I'm going to do something that I almost never do... read from a book...

Nick 2.0: You see, Ryu-chu need to earn her AR points in order to pass English with an A or B...

Maddie: Yup and while she's doing that, LAUGH AT HER. It makes everything feel better...

Me: -sniff- Gee, that hurt a lot! -weeps into the sunset-

Antwon: Before we have another dramatic cutscene, look forward to Chapter 34.

Me: Oh Riku! Why oh freakin' why are they so mean to me??? -pulls out Riku plushy- What? They're mean because they're Heartless? Oh sweet nibblets! I shall punish you in the name of Myspace! -pulls out cardboard Way to the Dawn Keyblade- Get up on the Hydra's back!


	34. Double the Leaders

**Author's Note:** Today is Superbowl Sunday people! And I hate football!

Maddie: So do I!

Antwon: Me three!

Nick 2.0: I like it!

Neko: Screw you!

Nick: Here's Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. Ok, my super special awesome Kingdra in Ruby is almost to level 100 due to the constent training battles. Yup, SugarRyu will have her first lv. 100 pokemon in Ruby soon.

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 34**

**Double the Leaders**

"Wake up sleepy head!" I heard Rena's voice cry as I rolled on my side in my sleep.

"…Five minutes…" I mumbled, grabbing a pillow and pressing it against my head.

"Well, I guess you don't want to win your seventh badge today, hmm?" Rena's cheerful voice said in a singsong tone as I snapped my eyes open. After the events on the ferry yesterday, we arrived in Mossdeep City last night. Cole, Rena, and I parted ways with Steven and rented rooms at the Pokemon Center. Ever since Rena and I entered our room, I wouldn't shut up about my next gym battle until I fell asleep… I think…

"You got that right!" I cried, jumping off my bed and on something furry.

"Absol sol!" Abby complained, clawing at my feet as I stepped off her.

"Sorry Abby!" I apologized, sitting on the ground. "Bad feet! You could've hurt Abby!" Rena sweatdropped as I girly slapped my feet.

"Um," she started. "Why don't we meet Cole and get some breakfast?"

"FOOD!" I cried as Abby sighed and Rena sweatdropped again.

"Um Abby? Is Meena a morning person?" she asked as I started to parade around the room Abby shrugged as I turned back to the two.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's hurry up and get dressed! There's a beautiful day wasting away!" Rena sighed as I searched the room for my knapsack.

"I should try to avoid Meena in the morning…" Rena mumbled as Abby nodded in agreement.

**In the Pokemon Center Cafeteria…**

"Here you go Kawi!" I said giving my baby Pichu a bottle full of milk.

"Pi!" she thanked, downing the bottle hungrily.

"Slow down there!" I scalded. "You may get the hiccups!"

"Pichu!" Kawi cried, continuing to drink her milk but slower.

"Meena!" I heard Cole say in a singsong voice as he sat across from me, setting a plate piled with eggs and bacon before him. His pokemon were dragging bowls of food and sat by Rena and my pokemon, so they could share.

"What?" I asked in the same tone of voice as Cole stuck his tongue out at me.

"So, what are you doing today?" Cole asked as Rena approached with a plate of green leaves.

"Go win my seventh badge of course!" I cried picking up my folk and poking at my pancakes.

"You're still talking about that…?" Rena asked sweatdropping and sitting next to Cole and setting her plate on the table.

"Well yeah!" I replied. "So what about you guys?"

"I need to do some shopping…" Rena answered, pulling out a shopping list. "I'm running low on Potions and food…"

"I need to visit my grandparents here." Cole said popping a slice of bacon in his mouth. "Nothing beats grandma's peanut butter cookies!"

"Aw…" I sighed hanging my head as Pepper floated up from her breakfast she was sharing with Rainy and Belle. "I was hoping that you guys could watch my gym battle."

"Sorry…" Rena apologized poking a few leaves with her folk.

"Yeah. It not like we don't want to see you win!" Cole seconded. "We just have lots of stuff to do today!"

"I understand." I replied as Pepper rested on my head. "I'll just gloat when I get the badge."

'_If you get the badge you mean._' Pepper corrected as I swatted her off my head playfully.

"Let's see about that!" I said as Rukia gave me a skeptical look.

'_Really now…_' Rukia commented as Trey and Abby sweatdropped. Chrnos shook his head as I stood up.

"Ok, what are we waiting for?" I said as Kawi cutely mimicked my actions.

'_For you to finish your breakfast…_' Rukia answered as I sweatdropped.

"Not in a literal sense Rukia…" I said Rukia shrugged.

'_Ok, onward and outward!_' Pepper cheered as I shook my head.

"We'll do that after we talk to Professor Birch!" I declared as Pepper hung her head.

'_Oh poopie!_' she cried.

**In front of the Mossdeep City Gym…**

"Chu pi pichu chu chu pi pi!" Kawi cried happily, as I pumped my fist in the air.

"Ok, without a doubt, we will win that seventh badge!" I cried as Abby sighed.

"Absol ab absol ab…" Abby complained as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it!" I said running to the double doors. I pushed them open, entering the building with Abby at my heels.

"'Ello?" I called in the anti-chamber. It was eerie, quiet and I didn't like it at all…

"Hello challenger…" I heard a girl's voice greet as I turn to see a girl and a boy standing before a doorway. They wore matching light blue suits, lined with orange, and looked almost the same. The two seemed like twins.

"…to our humble gym." The boy finished as I looked at the two with confusion.

"Wait, both of you are the gym leaders?" I asked as they nodded in union.

"Do you come…" the girl started.

"…here for a battle?" the boy finished as I sweatdropped. 'Yup, twins…' I thought.

"Yup but," I replied. "Can I at least have your names?"

"I'm Tate…" the boy introduced.

"And I'm Liza." the girl finished. "Follow us to the battle field" The two walked through the doorway as Abby and I shrugged. We followed suit and was led through a few halls. Finally, we entered a large room with many decorative planets hanging from the ceiling. '_Wow…_' I thought as a woman was summoned to ref. She looked like an older version of Liza so I assumed she was their mother.

"This will be a two-on-two double pokemon battle, no time limits!" the referee announced as I looked at Tate and Liza with surprise. '_So there is a reason why there's two leaders…_' I thought.

"The challenger may shift but the leaders may not." The ref finished as Tate and Liza pulled out a pokeball each.

"Ok Solrock!" Tate called out.

"You too Lunatone!" Liza cried. Two floating meteorite pokemon, one shaped like a moon, the other shaped like the sun emerged onto the field as I plucked a pokeball from my belt. '_Psychic pokemon, eh?_' I thought looking down at Abby. '_And they're half rock with the added bonus of levitate…_'

"Abby, you ready?" I asked as Abby confidently nodded and stepped onto the field. "Ok, the return of the itty-bitty glutton I like to call…" I called out the contents of my pokeball to reveal a familiar brown ghost pokemon with pink eyes.

"Sheena!" I ended as Sheena cheered.

"Saaaaaaaaaaableye!" Sheena cried as Kawi sweatdropped.

"I think that translates as '_I'm baaaaaaaaack_'…" I said sweatdropping as well.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Sableye and Absol, Sheena and Abby **vs. **Gym Leader Tate and Liza's Solrock and Lunatone

**Battle Begin!**

"Sheena, get on Abby's back!" I quickly ordered. Sheena jump onto Abby's back, awaiting my next command.

"Solrock use Fire Spin!" Tate commanded. Solrock shot a spiral of flames at Abby and Sheena while Lunatone awaited Liza's command.

"Abby use Double Team!" I called out as Abby created illusions of herself and Sheena. The spiral of flames missed as Lunatone and Solrock where boxed in by the surrounding illusions.

"Lunatone use Ice Beam to flush them out!" Liza commanded.

"Solrock use Solarbeam and help Lunatone!" Tate ordered. Lunatone and Solrock shot a beam at Abby's illusions, making them disappear quickly. Soon, there was nothing left as Lunatone and Solrock looked left to right for any sign of Abby and Sheena.

"Ok Abby use Quick Attack to get in close!" I called as Abby jumped down from the safety of the decorative planets. She charged at Lunatone and Solrock with a white trail as Sheena hung on for dear life.

"Solrock use Rock Slide to stop them in their tracks!" Tate cried. Solrock summoned large boulders and hurled them at the on coming Abby and Sheena.

"Sheena use Night Shade to destroy the rocks!" I ordered. Sheena shot rays of black energy outlined by red at the boulders, breaking them into ruble. Abby dodged the debris and continued to charge straight towards Lunatone and Solrock.

"Lunatone use Rock Throw!" Liza ordered. Lunatone summoned even smaller rocks and hurled them at Abby and Sheena.

"Abby, use the rocks as stepping stones!" I called out as Abby started to jump from one rock to the next. Finally, Abby and Sheena got in range as I smiled.

"Abby use Taunt! Sheena use Confuse Ray!" I ordered. Abby started to boast about her skills, angering Lunatone and Solrock while Sheena emitted a sinister ray, confusing the poor Psychic pokemon.

"Lunatone, Solrock!" Tate started.

"Snap out of it!" Liza finished as Abby and Sheena backed off.

"Sheena use Shadow Ball on Lunatone!" I ordered. A black blob of energy appeared before Sheena as she threw it at the unsuspecting Lunatone.

"Solrock use Reflect to protect Lunatone!" Tate called out as Solrock snapped out of confusion. It then stepped into the black blob's line of fire as nothing happened. The black blob made contact with Solrock unharmed. '_Looks like they have defensive moves too…_' I thought as Kawi looked down at me from her spot on my head. '_Too bad they can't use them…_'

"Ok, Lunatone use Ice Beam on the floor!" Liza ordered as Lunatone snapped out of confusion as well. It then shot a light blue beam at the floor, freezing it over as I made a face. '_Not good…_' I thought. '_Abby isn't built to traverse ice so she'll have to sacrifice speed in order to keep upright…_'

"Sheena use Faint Attack!" I ordered as Sheena stood on Abby's head. Sheena called Lunatone and Solrock over as the two curiously floated over. "Abby use Bite on Solrock!" Abby bit Solrock roughly as Sheena slashed at Lunatone. The two were greatly damaged, mostly Solrock as Abby and Sheena backed off.

"Lunatone use Ice Beam!" Liza cried.

"Solrock use Solarbeam!" Tate called out. Solrock and Lunatone then shot their signature beam attacks at Abby and Sheena.

"Sheena use Detect and tell Abby when to move!" I ordered as Sheena watched the two beams closely. She then cried out as Abby moved out of the path of the beams. "Ok, now use Shadow Ball on Lunatone! Abby use Bite on Solrock!" Sheena jumped off Abby's back as a black blob formed before her. Abby bit Solrock again as Sheena shot the blob at Lunatone. The blob smothered Lunatone, blacking out from exhaustion. Abby released her hold on Solrock as it too knocked out.

"Lunatone and Solrock are unable to battle! The winner is Meena Yuki from Petalburg City!" the referee announced as Tate and Liza hurried to their fallen pokemon.

"Sableye eye!" Sheena cheered as Abby sweatdropped.

"You guys did it!" I cheered as Sheena started to parade around the room.

"That was a great battle!" Liza praised as she and Tate approached with Lunatone and Solrock close behind.

"Using Abby for speed," Tate started.

"And Sheena for attacks!" Liza finished as I sweatdropped.

"Can you two read each other's minds or something?" I asked as Tate and Liza laughed.

"Finishing each other's sentences is a natural trait among twins!" they said in union as I shrugged.

"Anyway," Liza started.

"Here is your Mind Badge!" Tate said handing me a pink heart shaped badge.

"You deserve it!" Liza finished as I pumped my fist into the air.

"Oh yeah! We got a Mind Badge!" I cried as Sheena and Kawi mimicked my actions.

"Absol sol ab absol…?" Abby sighed as I picked her up.

"And I think that translates to '_Am I the only sane pokemon around here…?_'" I said as Abby sighed.

**At the Pokemon Center…**

"YAY!" I cheered as Cole and Rena looked at me with the 'You are crazy' look. Barley and Bananas, the two I traded for Trey and Chrnos calmly ate their food as Sheena gobbled up her dinner.

"Um, Meena?" Rena asked as I turned to her. "You've been celebrating for five hours now when really you should have stopped four hours and fifty-five minutes ago…"  
"I know but I'm so happy!" I cried as Pepper circled my head.

'I wasn't even there and I'm even happy!' Pepper cried as I grabbed her.

"Hugs!" I cried, squeezing the poor little Chimecho.

"Chu pi pichu!" Kawi scalded as I let go of Pepper.

"Alright, alright." I said. "I'll calm down…"

"Finally…" Cole sighed.

"**AFTER ONE MORE HOUR OF CELEBRATION!**" I cried as Cole hung his head.

"One more hour doesn't seem that bad…" Rena pointed out as Cole sweatdropped.

There's chappie 34 peps. I will now take a nap since I'm sick and tired.

Nick: Look forward to Chapter 35...

Me: Oh yeah, I FINALLY GOT A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT! YAY ME! SUGARRYU-ONEE IS ALL OVER THE WEB! Yeah, I'm on Myspace, PokemonCrater, and now Youtube. xD


	35. Low Tide

**Author's Note:** Hey people! I'm actually making AMVs on Youtube... It's a miracle...

Maddie: Yes it is Ryu-chu considering that you're really lazy...

Me: True that!

Antwon: On Friday she was freaking out that there was going to be a final mix to KH2 and Square is going to remake COM on the PS2...

Me: WAS I FOAMING AT THE MOUTH???

Nick: Yes!

Me: Yay! Here's chappie 35!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I'm still in the process of leveling up my pokemon because I'm like lazy. LAZY!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 35**

**Low Tide**

"So, what are you guys doing today?" I asked Cole and Rena that morning over our breakfast. Our pokemon were eating their food together as Cole sighed.

"I still need to visit my grandparents…" he answered sadly.

"I won't be leaving Mossdeep for a while." Rena replied. "I want to take this time to train and for some R&R…"

"And leaves me bored out of my mind…" I sighed, slouching in my seat as Kawi looked at me with a cute expression.

"Chu pi?" Kawi questioned as I straighten up. Ever since Team Magma attacked, I have gotten worried that they would try again.

"I'm ok…" I reassured her even though I didn't feel all that peachy. Kawi just shrugged it off and continued to drain her half-empty bottle of milk.

"Hey," Cole said suddenly. "If you want to go somewhere, you should go just up north. That's where the Shoal Cave is and I heard that you can catch some awesome pokemon."

"Shoal Cave?" I aimlessly asked as Rena nodded.

"There's no ferry to the Shoal Cave but the cave houses plenty of pokemon." She seconded as I pondered. '_That's sounds pretty exciting!_' I thought as a grin curled to my face. '_I guess we deserve some kind of adventure before my last gym battle!_'

"Ok guys!" I cried standing up and raising my hand, startling Kawi.

"Chuuuuuuuuu…." She complained as I sweatdropped.

"Sorry," I apologized. "But anyway, today we're going to Shoal Cave! Isn't it exciting?!"

'_Yay, adventure! Adventure!_' Pepper hyperactively cried circling Abby's head.

"Absol sol sol ab absol…" she mumbled as Barley and Bananas sweatdropped at her remark.

"I think that translates to 'Fun for you but you'll get lost in the process…'" I said, rubbing my fingertips to my cheeks. Sheena took this time to steal Pepper's food, snickering silently.

"Tropius… tro…?" Bananas asked Barley as she nodded merrily.

'_NOOOOOO! MY FOOOOOOOD!!! WHERE HAVE YOU'VE GONE MY LOVE??!!_' I heard Pepper cry in my thoughts as I sweatdropped. I was starting to wonder when she was going to notice…

"If you guys are so excited, why don't you go?" Rena asked as I turned to her sheepishly.

"Ok, ok! We're going now!" I announced. "We'll meet you guys here for lunch!"

**On way to Shoal Cave…**

"Mi!" Barley happily cried as Abby and I rode on her back. Kawi was admiring the view from the top of my head as usual. I took out my Pokenav and pin pointed our location. Hey, you can get lost easily on the ocean I mean, come on! The water looks the same for miles!

"Ok…" I mumbled trying to find the Shoal Cave on the map. "Oh, here it is!"

"Sol?" Abby absentmindedly asked, snapping out of her drowsy state.

"Ok Barley," I started as my light blue and yellow Milotic turned to me. "We're almost there. Just go northwest." Barley nodded and started to speed up slightly towards the west. After a while, nothing appeared over the horizon. Then suddenly, an opening to a cave appeared out of the blue as Barley approached a stripe of land slightly submerged. Abby and I slid off her back as Kawi gave her a goodbye hug and jumped back on my head.

"Thanks Barley, I'll call on you when we need help." I bid as I recalled her to her pokeball. Abby then turned heel and walk into the cave as I shrugged. It's time to play follow the leader again! I followed her in as we were greeted to the sight of the lightly lit cave. The three of us walked farther in, immediately spotting an elderly man looking over a ledge.

"Oh hello there!" he greeted as we approached.

"Um, mister, what are doing here?" I asked as he chuckled.

"I'm here to make Shell Bells for trainers that ask." He answered as my face lit up.

"Can you make me one?" I requested.

"Well hold you're Horseas there lass!" the old man cried. "First you need to find the ingredients in the cave."

"Ok, what are they?" I asked.

"You need one Shoal Shell and some Shoal Salt to make one Shell Bell." the elderly man replied, pointing to an opening below. "That entrance will lead you to the shells and salt but I highly doubt you can get the shells since they can only be collected at high tide. '_So it must be low tide then…_' I thought.

"Don't worry about me!" I reassured. "We'll find them!" I then started down the stairs with Abby close behind.

**Deep in the cave…**

"Abby…" I mumbled as Abby led the way. "Any signs of any Shoal Shells?"

"Chu pi pichu…" Kawi seconded, standing on my head to find any signs of Shoal Shells.

"Sol!" she answered motioning to a cliff above. Kawi and I turned our attention to the cliff above to see a deep blue shell in crusted in yellow rocks.

"I'm guessing that's the shell!" I declared. "Now to get it down…" I took a pokeball from my belt and called out its contents.

"Tropius!" Bananas cried as I set Kawi on Abby's back.

"Ok Bananas," I started. "I need your help to get me up there!"

"Pius tro!" Bananas replied happily as I climbed onto his back. Bananas then flew up to the peak, landing on the broken piece of land. I jumped off Bananas' back and knelt down to pull the shell out of the yellow rocks. But despite my efforts, the shell stayed put. '_Time to bring in help…_' I thought picking a pokeball from my belt.

"Sheena, help me out." I called as I released my pink-eyed Sableye.

"Sable!" She cried doing a dance as I sweatdropped.

"Sheena use Fury Swipes to scratch away the rock so we can get the shell!" I ordered as Sheena eagerly started to claw at the yellow rocks surrounding the shell repeatedly. Before long, the rock was reduced to rubble as Sheena held the blue shell in triumph.

"Thanks Sheena!" I thanked taking the shell. Sheena then took one of the clawed off pieces of the yellow rock and chewed on it. She nodded in approval as Bananas and I sweatdropped.

"Um, I'm glad you like it?" I uncertainly said as Sheena saluted. I recalled her and turned to Bananas. "Let's get crackalacking!" I climbed on his back as he flapped his wings and slowly descended back to the ground.

"Pi…" Kawi cried in awe, staring at the deep blue shell I retrieved. It looked like a hermit crab's shell with a smooth spiral.

"Thanks Bananas!" I thanked my yellow-green and tan Tropius as he nodded. I recalled him back to his pokeball as Kawi jumped back to her usual spot on my head. "Ready to go guys?"

"Absol!" Abby answered and started to lead the way deeper into the cave. '_Abby's so reliable…_' I thought as I stuffed the shell into my pocket and followed my red and white Absol. '_I don't know how to thank her…_' I pondered the thought for a minute or two as we passed through a passageway.

**Later…**

"Abby, do you think we're lost?" I asked as we finished what I believe is the sixth time around the cave. Abby gave me the 'Thanks for stating the obvious' look and craned her neck towards the ground, trying to find a way out. My mind started to wander off as I scanned the corridors we've been walking through.

"Chu!" Kawi pointed out as I turned in the direction she was pointing. I then saw a square like crystal embedded in the wall as my face lit up. 'That has to be the Shoal Salt!' I thought, taking a pokeball from my belt.

"Come on out Sheena!" I cried, calling out my Sableye.

"Eye?" Sheena absentmindedly asked as I pointed to the crystal.

"Use Fury Swipes on the crystal!" I bluntly ordered as Sheena saluted. She then slashed at the crystal repeatedly as chunks fell to the floor. I picked up a few as Sheena finished slashing at the crystal. Sheena then picked up a chunk herself and nibbled on it, giving it an approving nod.

"Um, thanks Sheena…" I thanked, recalling her. "Now, where did Abby run off to…"

"Pi!" Kawi cried, jumping off my head and running into a corridor.

"Kawi!" I cried, running after her. She led me through the passageways, eventually ending in a brightly lit room. I gasped in awe at the sight of the room. Ice coated the walls, floor, and ceiling as Abby approached.

"Absol sol!" Abby cried in a scalding tone as I hung my head.

"Sorry…" I apologized, straightening up. Suddenly I saw a flash of black and blue as I jumped. "We have company…" Abby turned in the direction I was looking while Kawi climbed back to her usual spot on my head. A light blue and black snow hat like pokemon was hiding behind a rock, staring at us with its beady orange eyes.

"Sno!" she cried, startled that we noticed her. The little pokemon then tried to escape but tripped and fell face first into the ice.

"Aw, poor thing!" I cried rushing to her side and placing her on her feet. "There."

"Runt!" she cried as thanks and hid behind another rock. I stood upright and faced Abby who was taking that time to take a snooze.

"Wake up Abby!" I urged as Abby awoke with a start. "We still have the issue that we're lost…" Suddenly I saw a blur run past my feet as I jumped, again. Snorunt ran into the corridors, leaving Abby, Kawi, and I confused.

"I say we follow her!" I cried as Abby immediately ran after the fleeting Snorunt. I followed close behind with Kawi hanging onto my head for dear life. Snorunt led us through several passageways, most of which we've walked through. After one more turn, we were greeted to the sight of an exit to the front cavern.

"Snorunt, you led us to the front!" I cried as Snorunt bashfully looked at the ground. "How can we ever thank you?" Snorunt's head shot up as she pointed to my belt.

"Belt, you want my belt?" I absentmindedly asked as Abby sighed at my absentmindedness. Snorunt shook her head and pointed to one of my pokeballs.

"Oh! I see!" I cried. "You want me to capture you!" Snorunt nodded happily, as I dug into my red knapsack for an empty pokeball. "While I'm at it, why don't I give you a nickname?" Snorunt gave me a confused look as Abby did her job of explaining my nicknaming ways.

"Let's see…" I mumbled, pulling out an empty pokeball. "You're an ice pokemon and since you hide a lot you're shy and fleeting… How about Koyuki?" Snorunt jumped with glee as I threw the pokeball gently at her. The red and white sphere then consumed her as it dropped to the ground. It shook slightly before becoming still as it disappeared in white light.

"Alright! I caught a low esteem, yet equipped with perfect sense of direction Snorunt!" I cheered as Abby sweatdropped at my actions.

**In the first cavern…**

"Hey mister!" I hollered as Abby, Kawi, and I made our way back to the entrance.

"Oh hello lass!" the elderly man greeted as we approached. "Did you bring the shell and salt?"

"Yup!" I answered, digging into my pockets and pulling out the deep blue shell and square like crystal. I handed the two items to the man as he worked fast. Abby, Kawi, and I stared at him with astonishment, as the old man's hands were a blur. After a few moments, he then pulled out a tool from his pocket and carved a hole at the tip of the shell. The elderly man then replaced his tool and took out a spool of thread. In no time at all, he fashioned the thread onto the shell as a necklace.

"There you go lass!" the man announced as he held his creation before my face. I took the necklace and shook the shell. A soothing sound rang through our ears as I knelt down to Abby's side.

"Here Abby." I said, placing the Shell Bell around her neck. Abby looked at me with confusion as I placed the item at the ends of her white mane. "I need to thank you for being there for me when I needed you." Abby smiled and rubbed her cheek against mine.

"My, you two must be very close!" the man commented, as I stood upright.

"Abby was my first pokemon!" I said. "Anyway, thanks for making that Shell Bell!"

"Your welcome lass." The man bid as Abby, Kawi, and I exited the cave.

**In the Pokemon Center…**

"Wow…" Rena gasped as she looked at Abby's Shell Bell. I was in the process of checking on Koyuki as Kawi and Pepper played a game of tag. Bananas and Barley were napping in the corner as Sheena tried to get one of Bananas' bananas… Weird… I stood in front of the video phone, dialing Professor Birch's lab's number and listened to the long rings. Soon I was greeted to the sight of Professor Birch and a hiding Koyuki in the background.

"**Hello Meena!**" Professor Birch greeted.

"Hi Professor Birch!" I replied. "How's Koyuki?"

"**Koyuki, is that what you called that Snorunt you captured not too long ago?**" Professor Birch asked as I nodded. "She's doing fine but she seems too be overwhelmingly shy."

"Aw, can I talk to her?" I requested as Professor Birch made a face.

"**Ok, I'll try.**" Professor Birch said as he put down the receiver and turned to the frightened Snorunt. He said a few words as Snorunt rushed over and picked up the receiver herself.

"Hi Koyuki!" I greeted as Koyuki said her own little hello. "You don't have to be afraid of Professor Birch." Koyuki gave me a look of confusion as I continued.

"Professor Birch means no harm. Sure, he's a little obsessive at times but he's out there for your own safety." I continued as Koyuki's face lit up. "And my other pokemon back there in the lab, they're all friendly and wouldn't think about hurting you." Koyuki nodded happily, as Professor Birch took the receiver from her.

"**Well we should be going now.**" Professor Birch said as I nodded.

"Say hello to my pokemon for me!" I bid as Professor Birch disconnected the line.

And that's chappie 35 for y'all! If you're wondering, Koyuki means light snow in Japanese. I gave Koyuki that name because she's an ice pokemon and light snow retreats quickly, much like shy people.

Neko: Guess what people! Patrick's moving to New York in less than two weeks!

Maddie: Yay!

Me: That means I have to intro another one of my friends from my never ending list... WHO TO CHOOSE???

Antwon: Look forward to Chapter 36!


	36. Captured, Again?

**Author's Note:** Ugh, this chapter is amazingly short in my opinion... I ran out of ideas and energy...

Maddie: That's because you have to work out every morning to fill out your Fitness Pyramid...

Neko: Yup!

Me: I hate running...

Antwon: At least you're faster than me!

Me: By how much?

Nick 2.0: Here's Chapter 36...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. My left shift key on my keyboard feels weird for some reason... Maybe it's because I spilled Sunkist on it! Remember kiddys, Sunkist has the hidden ability to give you cancer! That's what my cuz says!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 36**

**Captured, again?**

"Meena I'll miss you!" Rena cried giving me a hug. Abby, Kawi, and I were by the shore of Mossdeep City with Barley waiting in the ankle deep water. I decided to go to my next destination, Sootopolis City by pokemon rather than ferry. I didn't want a repeat of the Team Magma incident; bring innocent people into my troubles… Cole and Rena were seeing me off for we wouldn't see each other for some time.

"Don't forget to wash behind the ears young lady!" Cole reminded as I made a face.

"Thanks Mom…" I replied as Cole gave me a raspberry.

"Keep out of trouble for us ok?" Rena requested as I flashed a smile.

"What could go wrong?" I asked as Rena and Cole stole glances at each other. "Besides total obliteration?"

"Ok, you better win the last badge!" Cole said. "Or else we'll haunt you for the rest of time!"

"We will?" Rena asked absentmindedly as Cole softly elbowed her in the arm. "Ow! Child abuse!"

"Um," I sheepishly said. "I guess we should get going."

"Okay!" Rena replied as Abby and I climbed onto Barley's back. Kawi sat tearfully on my head.

"Alrighty, Barley let's move out!" I cried. Barley nodded in agreement and started to drift away from the shore at a considerable rate.

"Bye Meena, Abby, Kawi, Barley!" I heard Cole bid.

"Be careful!" Rena seconded as they started to fade out of view.

"Chu…" Kawi said sadly. I plucked the tear-stained pokemon off my head and cradled her in my arms.

"Don't worry Kawi…" I reassured. "We'll see them sooner or later. They're our friends and friends don't forget about friends." Kawi's face lit up as she jumped out of arms and onto Barley's noggin.

"Pichu chu pi!" she cried. I giggled at her childish behavior, turning to Abby who was lazily sleeping near the base of Barley's neck. '_Let's just hope something doesn't go wrong…_' I thought shifting my gaze to the endless blue horizon.

**Somewhere…**

"Where is our target?" a blue clad red haired woman asked to a blue clad man examining radar of some sort.

"Traveling by pokemon south of Mossdeep City." The man answered as the woman paced through the metal chamber of their choice of transportation, a submarine.

"Where is her destination?" the woman questioned further.

"Guessing by their movements and accomplishments," another blue clad man started. "The most reasonable city would be Sootopolis City."

"The boss would be pleased…" the woman said.

**Meanwhile…**

"Does it seem quiet?" I asked to nobody particular. Kawi was fast asleep on my head as Abby was staring blankly at the water. Barley was busy carrying us to our next destination as I navigated her with my Pokenav. However, she didn't trust my sense of direction with or without the Pokenav…

"Sol ab." Abby shrugged. Suddenly, the water violently shook as Abby and I gripped to dear life to Barley.

"Chu pi pichu?!" Kawi cried, after that abrupt wakeup call.

"I don't know what that was…" I answered, as Barley turned her head to us to see if were ok. Then, rising up from the water, was a blue sub embossed with the insignia of the letter A shaped like a fish.

"Team Aqua!" I accused as the submarine fully surfaced. The hatch opened to reveal a familiar red haired woman and a not so familiar man wearing a black bandana.

"Shelly and," I started looking at the said woman and then at the man. "Some dude I don't know but I'm most like going to know in the next ten seconds!"

"A smart little brat." The man commented. "But if you must know, I am Archie, the mastermind behind Team Aqua."

"Absol sol ab absol…" Abby commented as I silently giggled. That probably translated to '_More like incredible dork than mastermind…_' I think…

"So," I started, facing the so-called '_mastermind_'. "What are you guys planning? Probably the same as Team Magma!" Archie laughed at my statement as I gave him a frustrated look.

"They are nothing compared to us!" Archie stated after he was done laughing. "We have a much more different plan than those fools!"

"Charm me…" I mumbled as Abby snickered.

"With the shiny pokemon's granted gift of having a higher chance of being infected with Pokerus," Archie continued. "We of Team Aqua will modify the virus to do the opposite of its positive effects. It'll drain a pokemon's strength, leaving them defenseless and easy pickings!" '_That sounds utterly useless…_' I thought.

"To counter these effects," Archie continued. "We'll make the properties of the virus unresponsive to shiny pokemon genes. With our army of non-infected shiny pokemon while the rest of the world is infected, we'll be one step closer to capturing the center pokemon of our plans!" '_I seriously think Team Aqua and Magma think the same…_' I thought shaking my head.

"Whatever floats your boat…" I said. "But there's no way I'm going to be apart of your plan!"

"Really." Shelly replied, holding a control box in her hand. "May I sir?"

"Fire at will!" Archie ordered as Shelly pushed a red button on the control box. Suddenly, a few compartments on the front of the sub flipped open as we were faced with the cannons of torpedoes. The projectiles were fired, deploying a net as it flew towards Barley's floating figure.

"Barley use Hydro Pump to set it off course!" I ordered quickly as Barley quickly acted. She shot a high-powered stream of water at one of the torpedo shells, slightly setting its aim off but not enough. '_Darn…_' I thought. '_We won't make it at this rate…_' The net was inching closer and closer as I closed my eyes, expecting the worse. But the net never draped over my head, trapping us in Team Aqua's clutches. I slowly opened my eyes to see the net stopped in midair glowing a pale blue.

"What?" I aimlessly asked looking left and right for our saver. Suddenly the net was thrown back at Shelly and Archie, entangling them. The water around us then swirled violently without sucking us into the vortex. The water lit up with pale blue light as a shadow was cast upon us. I looked up to see a darken figure with no legs and wide spread wings. I then felt a sharp blow to my head. The next thing I saw was black.

**Later…**

_Are you ok?_

Wha? Who are you?

_You're answering so that means you're ok!_

Um, sorry but I didn't catch your name…

_I'm Kouyou!_

Ok, Kouyou, WHO ARE YOU?!

_I watch you all the time!_

Huh?

_You travel the world, making new friends. It looks so much fun!_

You're still confusing me…

_But those bad people and that horrid girl stop you from being happy… If you're not happy, I don't feel happy at all…_

Happy? Do you feed off my emotions or something?

_Nothing of the sort! You're happiness and kindness makes me feel the same!_

Oh, so that means I should be happy more often!

_Happy, happy, happy!_

Um, so who are you?

_You don't remember?_

Huh?

**Later…**

I woke up with a start as the impression of two green slit like eyes flashed before my eyes. I examined my surroundings, shaking off the flashing lights to see it was late afternoon. I was hanging onto dear life to Barley's unconscious form. Abby was thrown onto a nearby rock, unconscious as well.

"Wait a minute!" I cried. "Where's Kawi?!" Suddenly there was a struggling movement in my knapsack as the said pokemon poked her head out.

"Chu pi!" she cried, shedding the protection of the knapsack and onto my head.

"I'm glad to see you're ok too Kawi." I replied. I pulled myself up and proceeded to shimmy along her back to her head.

"Barley? Are you ok? Wake up." I urged, rubbing her head soothingly. Barley groggily woke up, raising her head in confusion.

"Milotic mi?" she asked looking me over as I shook my head bashfully.

"No, no! I'm not hurt! Don't worry about me!" I reassured letting go of Barley's figure and towards the rock Abby was lying on.

"Abby, wakey wakey!" I urged, climbing onto the rock. Abby grumpily woke up, shaking her fur of the water it retained, making her Shell Bell chime vigorously.

"I see you still have that Shell Bell!" I commented trying to defend myself from the water Abby was shaking off. "But you're still here and I'm happy." I entangled Abby with a tight hug before turning to Barley. Kawi eagerly jumped off my head and onto Barley's as I scratched my head in frustration.

"So, where are we…?" I absentmindedly asked as Abby started to examine our surroundings. Barley shrugged as I took out my Pokenav.

"It seems like we're in uncharted territory…" I concluded after a few minutes of trying to pin point our current location. "But we are east of Sootopolis City that's for sure!"

"Ab!" Abby cried, motioning to the distance. We focused our attention in Abby's direction as a faint silhouette of an island appeared.

"Land!" I cried as Abby and I climbed onto Barley's back. "Let's go!" Barley eagerly agreed, swimming full speed towards the island. But what we didn't know was a yellow winged figure was watching us from the sky.

Ugh, I told you it was short... But it's that time of the month, also known as TOM so remember that Kodex commercial.

Maddie: Because it's not very happy at all! I was in pain last night because of TOM!

Neko: Bad TOM!

Nick: Why are they talking about their-

Nick 2.0: Don't say it outloud!

Antwon: Us men don't know the extreme pains of TOM...

Me: Look forward the longer chappie 37!


	37. Below the Sea

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Or gals or whatever you are! I found a few new animes to like so yay me!

Maddie: And now Ryu-chu is addicted to Prince of Tennis, MAR: Marchen Awakens Romance, and Disgaea!

Me: LAHARL I LOVE YOU AND YOUR BREAKING 4TH WALLNESS!

Maddie: You see, Disgaea is famous for breaking the 4th wall a lot!

Me: Laharl actually calls this guy Midboss! It's funny!

Antwon: Are we being left out of this convo?

Me and Maddie: YES! Now here's chappie 37!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. Is it just me or do I spend more time on Quizilla reading PoT one shots than on here reading OT Pokemon stories? I can go on a rant on how glitchy Quizilla is on my computer but I have to hand it to them... ONE SHOTS...

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 27**

**Below the Sea**

"Chu chu pichu!" Kawi happily sang as she downed her bottle of milk. It was the next day as we made it to the semi-isolated island of Coralville. Abby was quietly sharing her breakfast with Pepper as Sheena was eying Bananas' food eagerly.

"Tro!" Bananas cried, giving Sheena a death glare as I sweatdropped.

"Don't get violent ok guys?" I requested as Sheena saluted. Abby sighed at her hyperactive behavior while Barley just shrugged. I speared a lone link of sausage on my plate and popped it in my mouth. Today was going to be a long day of water, water, and did I mention water?

"Chu!" Kawi cried cheerfully, consuming the last drops of milk that were her bottle.

"You surely have an appetite." I commented.

"Pichu!" she replied sitting up and flexing her tiny muscles. I giggled at her childish behavior as Sheena took this time to stealthily steal Bananas' food out of his food bowl.

"Pius!" Bananas complained after noticing his food was 'mysteriously' gone. Sheena snickered as I stood up.

"I guess we're done here right?" I asked as Sheena saluted. Abby and Barley shrugged while Kawi just cheered. But something didn't seem right.

"Hey Pepper," I started, turning to my silent, yes may I repeat, SILENT light green and orange Chimecho. "Are you ok?"

'_It's just that time of the month and stuff…_' Pepper tiredly replied in my thoughts as I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Pokemon experience the time of the month too?!" I asked in surprise as Abby and Barley sadly nodded.

"Chu?" Kawi asked tilting her head to the side as I sweatdropped.

"I'll tell you when you're older…" I told her, recalling everybody except her and Abby. "Right now we need to ask for directions to Sootopolis City." Kawi jumped onto her usual spot on my head as Abby and I walked out of the cafeteria and into the main lobby.

"Good morning miss!" the Coralville Nurse Joy greeted as we approached the front desk.

"Mornin'!" I replied. "Nurse Joy, can you tell us the quickest way to Sootopolis City?"

"I sure can." Nurse Joy answered. "Sootopolis City is located just southwest of here but you need to dive underwater to reach the city entrance."

"Dive?!" I aimlessly asked in surprise. "How are we going to do that? I can't hold my breath that long!" Nurse Joy chuckled at my absentminded panic attack as she pulled out a small mouthpiece like mask from one of the drawers of the desk.

"You just use a dive mask." She bluntly answered, motioning me to take the mask.

"Are you sure?" I asked panicking again as Abby sweatdropped.

"Very sure." Nurse Joy replied. "Just give the mask to any Nurse Joy in Hoenn and say that this mask came from Coralville Island." I hesitantly took the mask.

"Well, thanks." I thanked as Nurse Joy gave me a warm smile.

"Anytime. The best place to dive is when you spot a white rock mountain." She replied returning to her previous work. Abby and I walked through the sliding doors of the Pokemon Center, greeted to the warmth of the beating sun and the sights of tropical coconut trees spotted through out the landscape.

"Alright, let's get going!" I cried running towards the port with Abby at my heels.

**Later…**

"Milo!" Barley cried happily, as she swam away from Coralville Island. I told her the directions, which she immediately followed with just a little ounce of doubt. Kawi was looking blankly at the clear water, glancing at the occasional water pokemon that would pop its head out of the water. Abby was lazily sleeping as usual at the base of Barley's neck as I took off my orange and gray shoes and dipped them in the water. '_Ahh, that feels refreshing…_' I thought sighing inwardly. '_But I'm kinda worried to dive down… I mean, after yesterday's events it's understandable but…_' The wind started to pick up to a breeze as Kawi jumped from her usual spot on my head to Barley's noggin, apparently as restless as I was. '_The water is Team Aqua's turf as with the land and Team Magma…_' I thought propping my chin on my hand. '_Seems like both of the teams want me to gather as many shiny pokemon to make a super army with Pokerus as a base… What do they do in their spare time?_' I stared blankly at the water below as a memory flowed into my mind.

_**Flashback…**_

_I leaned on the railing and looked out at the Abandoned Ship '_I wonder how long it has been abandoned…_' I pondered staring deeply at the ship's ruins. Suddenly two green flashes appeared in the darkness of the rubble. '_Wait those look like eyes…_' I thought trying to get a better view._

_"Shed?" I heard Sukob's voice say._

_"Wha? Ah! Oh Sukob, you startled me." I said as Sukob gave me a confused look. "Hey, did you sense anything over by the Abandoned Ship?" Sukob bobbed his body up and down. '_Hm, what could it be?_' I wondered as I followed Sukob back to deck where Trey, with Sheena on his shoulders, trying to catch the airborne Peeko._

_**Back to Reality…**_

'_I remember those same green eyes…_' I thought to myself with a thoughtful expression. '_Kouyou I remember… Was she the pokemon who saved me from Team Magma and Aqua those few times way back when? I guess…._' I felt a few Tentacools brushing against my bare feet as I recoiled on contact. '_I wonder when I'll see her-_'

"Tic!" Barley cried motioning towards a small while mound that was gradually increasing in size. Before long, we were faced with a white mountain and nowhere else to go.

"I guess this is where we stop…" I concluded, stuffing my shoes into my knapsack. I took off my jacket and stuffed it in along my shoes.

"Hey Abby." I urged poking Abby's side. She grumpily woke up as Kawi jumped down from Barley's head to Abby's. "You guys need to get into your pokeballs."

"Chu pi chu pi?" Kawi asked as I took out their pokeballs.

"Well," I started. "I only have one dive mask and if I didn't know better, you and Abby have fur, something water loves messing up."

"Absol sol ab… ab…" Abby remarked as I sweatdropped. That probably translates to '_Wow, she's actually right… for once…_' which is actually true!

"Anyway, see y'all in a bit!" I bid as recalled my two pokemon their pokeballs. I then turned to Barley who had her head turned to me. "I guess it's just you and me!" I pulled out my dive mask and put it on. It covered my mouth and nose, supplying me with a steady supply of oxygen.

"Ok, let's get going!" I said through the mask, strapping my knapsack securely on my back dived down into the water. Barley followed me down as we swam deeper. Once we were nearing the ocean floor, I gasped at the scene before me.

"Wow!" I gasped looking at the various water pokemon going in and out of their underwater world. Flocks of Chinchou and the occasional Clamperl dotted the reef of bright reds and purples. Several Tentacools and Tentacruels came and went through the seaweed with a few Luvdiscs floating near a large cave of some sort.

"Hello." I remarked swimming up to the entrance of the cave as the Luvdiscs scattered. Barley came close behind, tilting her head in confusion.

"Clam!" I suddenly heard a shrill cry say as a stream of water was shot at Barley and I.

"Barley use Safeguard to defend!" I ordered quickly as Barley swam before me. A green veil covered the both of us as the stream of water was denied.

"Perl!" I heard the same shrill voice cry as I turned in the direction where the stream of water and cry came from. At the farthest corner of the entrance to the cave was a purple-shelled pokemon with a yellow pearl for a face in the middle of the shell.

"It's a Clamperl!" I cried as Barley prepared for battle. Clamperl cried some war cry of some sort, creating an underwater tornado as my eyes widen.

"Barley use Twister to fight back that Whirlpool!" I commanded. Barley waved her tail back and forth in the whirlpool's direction, creating an underwater twister of her own. The two spirals of nature clashed, canceling each other out as the water supporting us swayed violently.

"Clam!" the enraged Clamperl cried lunging at Barley.

"Barley use Water Pulse to keep it back!" I cried. Barley shot ultra sonic waves at Clamperl, throwing her back in a daze. "Ok, use Dragonbreath to finish the job!" Barley shot a stream of green flames at the dazed Clamperl, surprisingly without them going out. Clamperl was engulfed in the flames, too drained to move, and too dazed to notice she lost.

"Oh, I feel bad about just leaving her like this…" I said swimming over to the knocked out shiny Clamperl. "What to do, what to do…?" Barley swam over to me as I pulled out an empty pokeball from my belt.

"Oh well," I sighed. "Might as well catch her." I threw the pokeball at Clamperl as it consumed her in red light. The red and white sphere dropped to the seafloor, keeping a steady shaking before becoming completely still.

"Alright!" I cried as the pokeball disappeared in to white light. "I caught another vicious water pokemon! This only proves that all water pokemon I catch are vicious in the first battle I encounter with them!" Barley sweatdropped at my statement as I eyed her with a look of innocence.

"I'm serious!" I defended as Barley swam past me into the entrance of the cave. I gave one more sigh and followed her in, greeted to the sight of the emptiness of the so-called cave with rays of light flittering above.

"Yay! We're almost there!" I cried as I took hold of Barley's neck. "I'm leaving it up to you Barley!" Barely nodded and started to ascend to the surface. Before long, the two of us surfaced, greeted to the sights of the city before us. It was isolated with pearl white walls with every house built with certain style of their own. Barley and I floated before a great gapping lake, scanning the shore for a Pokemon Center. The sun started to turn a pleasant orange as I spotted a homey center to the right.

"Come on Barley!" I urged jumping on her back. Barley swam towards the shore as I wrung my hair dry.

**Later…**

"I'm so glad I have Bananas here!" I cried gratefully as Pepper stared at me with confusion. It was a few hours after my underwater adventures and since I didn't have any extra clothes, I had Bananas got me an air dry. Right now I was in the process of calling Professor Birch and checking up on my newly caught Clamperl. I dialed his lab's number and listened to the long dial tones. Before long, I was greeted to the sight of Professor Birch soaking wet head to toe with a rampaging shiny Clamperl in the background.

"**I believe you fished for this pokemon…**" Professor Birch said as I sweatdropped.

"Hi Professor! I see you got the Clamperl I caught underwater!" I greeted as Professor Birch gaped at me. "This only proves I shouldn't catch any water pokemon period!"

"**I wouldn't say period par say…**" Professor Birch mumbled. "**Anyway, should I get Clamperl?**"

"That can be a possibility…" I replied as Professor Birch attempted to get Clamperl under control.

"Pepper, can you come here for a sec?" I requested as Pepper floated over to me.

'_Yes almighty woman of power sir madam person thing?_' Pepper asked as I sweatdropped.

"Can you take Rukia's place and be translator?" I asked sweetly as Pepper did a flip in the air.

'_YAY!_' she cried, perching herself on my shoulder as Professor Birch came back with the rebellious Clamperl in hand.

"**PERL CLAM CLAMPERL PERL!!!**" she cried as I sweatdropped.

"Translation?" I asked Pepper.

'_Clammy Wammy says, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS???_' Pepper translated.

"Well you attacked us first so…" I started blandly as Clamperl just gave me an annoyed look. "And I didn't want you to get hurt in the state we inflicted on you."

"**Clam?**" Clamperl asked, softening her expression.

'_Really?_' Pepper translated.

"Yup!" I replied.

"**Perl… CLAMPERL CLAM!**" Clamperl cried as I sweatdropped.

"What's wrong now?" I asked Pepper.

'_Ok… BUT IF YOU NICKNAME ME A STUPID NAME, THINK AGAIN!_' Pepper translated as I sweatdropped.

"**Clamperl perl perl clam clam…**" Clamperl muttered with a devilish glint in her eye.

'_You can't fool me I heard the stories…_' Pepper translated.

"Ok, what to name you…?" I thought aloud. "You're a Bivalve pokemon that we met near the entrance of the cave place which really is the entrance to Sootopolis City…" Pepper eyed me with a confuzzed expression as I snapped my fingers in success.

"How about Tynave?" I asked as Clamperl considered the thought.

"**Clamperl!**" she cried, jumping away to be… well somewhere.

'_Good enough!_" Pepper translated as I sweatdropped.

"**Well, I guess I'll go feed Tynave now.**" Professor Birch said as I nodded.

"Ok. Say hello to everyone for me!" I bid as Professor Birch disconnected the line.

"Chu pi?" Kawi asked jumping from Abby's sleeping head to mine as Pepper floated over to Sheena who was sprawled out on the ground.

"Ok, let's eat!" I cried as Sheena jumped up with joy.

"Sable!" she cried jumping on Abby's back, giving her an abrupt wakeup call.

"Sol!" she cried chasing Sheena across the lobby as we sweatdropped. Barley and Bananas just shook their heads.

Ugh, I feel so drained... Must drink Dr. Pepper...

Antwon: While Ryu-chu is doing... whatever she's doing we have some important news to tell you.

Neko: Seems like Patrick is STILL not gone and Ryu-chu is lazy like crud to be an annoyance to Raven Paints.

Me: Hey I'm back with DP! In this case, DP stands for Dr. Pepper not Dirty Pat or Diamond and Pearl.

Maddie: -sigh- The irony...

Nick: Nick 2.0 is too busy to say the bidding so I have to do it... Look forward to Chapter 38.


	38. Rogue Guardian

**Author's Note:** Howdy people! Here's a fresh new Chapter from the barn!

Everyone in the area: O-o

Me: WHAT??? I'VE BEEN SICK ALL WEEK AND I JUST WOKE UP!!! THIS IS COMING FROM THE GIRL WHO HAS HALUSINATIONS OF ELEPHANTS, VAMPIRES, AND THE NUMBER 100 WHEN SHE'S DEATHLY SICK!!!

Everyone in the area: O-O

Me: After that little outburst, I would like to present to you chappie 38.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. UGH, THERE'S NOTHING TO PLAY IN MY HOUSE. I CAN'T PLAY TALES OF THE ABYSS BECAUSE I LENT IT TO A FRIEND, I CAN'T PLAY XENOSAGA BECAUSE MADDIE IS TOO LAZY TO GIVE IT BACK, I CAN'T PLAY WE LOVE KATAMARI BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHO HAS IT, AND I CAN'T PLAY LUMINES II CORRECTLY BECAUSE I MESSED UP MY PSP!!! Ahem, I'm done...

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 38**

**Rogue Guardian**

"What a perfect day for a gym battle!" I commented as Abby, Kawi, and I walked out of the sliding doors of the Pokemon Center. I was practically telling the truth. The sun shone overhead making the pure white crater walls of Sootopolis City glow. The water was calmly shifting, no ripples, or distortions at all. Yup, perfect in my eyes…

"Ok Barley!" I cried, calling out my light blue and yellow Milotic to the water.

"Tic mi!" she cried gracefully, splashing cheerfully in the water. Kawi immediately jumped on Barley's head, admiring the view.

"Sorry to ask, but can you get us over there to that islet?" I asked Barley politely, pointing to a small islet in the middle of the lake. A large building was centered in the middle with a sign that said '_Sootopolis Gym_' in elegant cursive. Barley eagerly nodded as Abby and I jumped on her back. When we were securely on, Barley started swimming towards the islet housing my next and last challenge. As we approached, Kawi jumped to her feet, standing on Barley's head and peering at the gym door.

"Chu!" she cried pointing to the door, gaining our attention. Tacked to the double doors was a flimsy white sheet of paper.

"I wonder what it says…" I thought aloud as Barley stopped at the islet. I immediately jumped off, leaving my awaiting pokemon and ran to the doors.

"Dear Skilled Trainer," I read, reading the note tacked to the door. "I am sorry to say that the gym is closed until further notice. We apologize for any inconveniences and will open the gym as soon as possible…" '_Aw man!_' I thought making a face. "Sincerely, Wallace, Gym Leader of the Sootopolis Gym…"

"Pi!" Kawi cried making a face as I walked back to my pokemon.

"This messes up our whole day…" I mumbled scratching the back of my head. Abby death glared the tacked note as I climbed onto Barley's back. "I guess we should just explore the city until the gym opens…"

**Later…**

"Chu pi!" Kawi cried playing with a red rubbery bouncy ball. Barley ferried us across the lake to the west district for some much needed shopping. We were in the local Pokemart, restocking on pokeballs and potions and I let Kawi search around the toy section.

"Hey that reminds me!" I said snapping my fingers in realization, nearly dropping my half-full basket of pokeballs and medicine. I set down my basket and shifted through my red knapsack. Finally, I pulled out a cute red ball I bought for Abby the day of the Fallarbour Pokemon Contest that has been collecting dust.

"Absol!" Abby cried looking at the ball, remembering that day. I tossed the ball to her as Kawi and Abby tossed the ball back and forth. I smiled at their childish game and picked up my shopping basket. There were still frozen berries to get. I walked through the isles, looking for the frozen pokemon food section. I spied it at the back of the store in the form of several freezers stocked with bags of frozen berries. '_Found ya!_' I thought triumphed running over to the freezer doors. I looked at the rows of packaged berries, trying to recall everyone's favorite flavor. '_Let's see… Abby and Bananas like sour, Pepper and Kawi like sweet-_'

"Hey man." I heard someone greet as I turned my head in the direction to the owner of the voice.

"Yo, what's up?" a boy a little older than me replied to another boy the same age.

"Everything man!" the first boy answered. "The gym is closed so that means I can't train my Mudkip!"

"That blows man…" the second boy commented. "So, is there any reason why they closed the gym?"

"How would I know?" the first asked. "But you that Wallace is also the Guardian of the Cave of Origin, right?"

"Who doesn't?" the second replied.

"Well, they say there's a guardian pokemon protecting the cave and lately it's become restless and starting to destroy the cave." The first boy explained as I turned my attention back to my berry shopping. '_Guardian of the Cave of Origin? Sounds important…_' I thought. '_I wonder if Team Magma or Aqua has to do with this somehow…_'

"Oh yeah!" I heard the second boy exclaim. "I also saw this weird blue haired guy running around town dressed in a black and purple suit. He looked like that Steven Stone Wallace always talks about but it probably wasn't him because he's Pokemon Champion for crying out loud!" I sweatdropped and opened the freezer door. '_Well that makes things pretty easier for me!_' I thought pick out a bag of Aspear and Pecha berries. '_If Steven is here, then something bad happening! I just noticed that!_' I scanned the packages to find Chesto and Cheri berries, dry and spicy flavored berries that Barley and Sheena like for some reason. '_I can understand Barley with Chesto berries but Sheena with Cheri berries?!_' I thought putting the two packages into my shopping basket. '_Anyway, I know what we're going to do today! We're going to pay Steven a little visit and see if we can help!_' I walked back to the toy section to see Abby and Kawi still tossing the red ball back and forth.

"Ok guys!" I said as Abby held the ball in her mouth. "I know exactly what we're going to do today!" Abby sweatdropped at the possibilities of the things we could do today as Kawi jumped into the shopping basket.

"Pichu chu!" she cried as I struggled to keep the basket up.

"Kawi, bad place…" I mustered out a Kawi jumped out of the basket and onto my head.

"Chu!" she complained as Abby and I sweatdropped.

"You're not fat!" I countered, walking towards the cash register. "Let's just drop this subject before it turns into an all out war…"

**Later…**

"Hmm…" I thoughtfully mumbled walking through the west district of Sootopolis. "If I were Steven, what would I be doing right about now…?" I absentmindedly rounded the corner of the sidewalk, ramming into a running person.

"Chu chu!" Kawi cried as I fell to the ground from the impact of the collision. She was knocked off my head as Abby cushioned her fall.

"Owwie…" I mumbled holding my throbbing head. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking so-" I removed my hand from my head, trying to get a close look at the person I bumped into. A familiar light blue guy wearing a black and purple suit was sitting up before me, clutching his equally throbbing head.

"No, no!" he denied. "It was my entire fault! If I wasn't so careless this wouldn't have happen." I grinned, standing up and offering a hand.

"So what's wrong this time Steven?" I asked him as the said guy removed his hand and took a good look at the person he accidentally rammed into.

"Meena! When did you get here?" Steven asked, accepting my hand as I pulled him back to his feet.

"Just yesterday!" I replied as Kawi jumped back to her usual spot on my head. I put my hands on my hips and tried to plaster on my sternest look. "But you're beating around the bush. Usually when you appear either something is bad is going to happen or is happening. What happen this time? Alien invasion? Natural disaster? Radioactive monkeys using handmade atom bombs to carry out world domination?!" Abby and Steven sweatdropped at my interrogation as Kawi laughed at the big words I used in the last few questions.

"Actually," Steven started after I calmed down somewhat. "I'm here to calm the pokemon guardian of The Cave of Origin."

"Oh so Wallace is in the cave trying to control the rogue guardian…" I thought aloud as Steven tilted his head.

"How do you know about this stuff?" he asked.

"Rumors." I bluntly answered as Steven nodded as if it were the answer to world peace. "So, is there anything I can do?"

"Well now that I think about it, yes." Steven thoughtfully replied.

"Yay!" I cried throwing my arms in the air. "Lead the way Smokey!" Steven nodded and retraced his tracks back to the cave. I ran after him with Abby at my heels and Kawi holding onto my head for dear life. After a few hair splitting turns, long straights, and sharp turns, we stood in front of an entrance to a cave huffing and puffing.

"I'm going to guess that we're here…" I concluded as Abby and Steven sweatdropped.

"Ah Steven! Where have you been my friend?" I heard a voice cry out as a blue haired man with a white beret wearing purple slacks, white shoes, and a collared blue and white long sleeved shirt. I looked at him with an annoyed look as he approached.

"Any relation to you?" I asked eyeing Steven with and accusing look. Steven sweatdropped as the man came up to us.

"My!" he cried looking at me. "Who is this young maiden?" The blue haired guy took my hand as Kawi and Abby gave the guy death glares.

"Um, I'm Meena Yuki from Petalburg City…" I introduced with a twitching eye.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden." The guy commented as both of my eyes twitched. "I am Wallace, gym leader of the Sootopolis Gym and Guardian of the Cave of Origin." I pulled my hand away from Wallace's grasp before he could do anything rash and turned to Steven. He had a look of annoyance on his face as I giggled.

"Does he do this often?" I asked him in a hushed tone as he shamefully nodded. "I… see…"

"With the introductions over, may I ask why you brought Meena to the Cave of Origin?" Wallace asked Steven.

"I ran into her in the city and offered some help." Steven explained as Wallace turned to me.

"Mmhmm! I heard there was a rogue pokemon inside the cave from the rumors in the city!" I said.

"That's great; we can use as much help as possible." Wallace said turning back to the cave. We all walked through the entrance, entering the dark corridors of the ancient cave.

"So, what exactly is the guardian?" I asked as Kawi tilted her head from her usual spot.

"A Beldum." Wallace answered as I tilted my head in the opposite direction of Kawi.

"Isn't it a psychic pokemon? If it is, why don't you use psychic pokemon to communicate with it?" I asked.

"That's the problem." Steven said as we came to a stop. "Wallace doesn't have any psychic pokemon. I have one but it's with my dad helping him with work."

"Well I have one with me…" I said picking Pepper's pokeball from my belt subconsciously. "She can be a good will ambassador…" I called out my light green and orange Chimecho as she groggily floated next to me.

'_Wha? Gym battle already?_' she asked in my thoughts as I sweatdropped.

"No, the gym is closed today." I answered as she turned to me.

'_Lunch?_' Pepper asked.

"Uh, no?" I uncertainly answered as Pepper feigned tears.

'_If there's no gym battle today and lunch is later, **WHY DID YOU CALL ME OUT???**' _she asked in my thoughts as I sweatdropped again._ 'Did aliens attack? Is there a creepy perverted guy eying you? Are you going to make me a good will ambassador to calm a beast? **YOU BETTER GIVE ME A GOOD REASON OR YOU SHALL FEEL PAIN YOU IMPUDENT MORTAL! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_' Pepper cried in my thoughts. I gave her the '_are you insane_' look complete with the sweatdrop and eye twitch.

"Um, if the latter of the choices is a good reason, I'll go with door number three…" I answered as Pepper flipped in midair.

'_Ding ding ding! We have a winner!_' Pepper cried. _'Your prize is a one way trip to frustration and annoyance!_'

"Um, ok... I resent that…" I countered turning back to the baffled blue haired men. "What?! I can't have a semi mental conversation with my mentally insane shiny Chimecho?"

"Um…" Steven mumbled subconsciously as Wallace scratched the back of his head. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound as the cave walls shook violently.

"What was that?!" I cried as Pepper wrapped her windsock appendage around my neck in fright. Kawi clung to my head while Abby stood her ground by my heels.

"That would be Beldum." Wallace concluded as the said pokemon emerged from the darkness. It was a blue iron ball anchored by a claw and no limbs. Its single red eye flashed with frustration as Beldum rammed itself into the wall repeatedly.

"Oh, poor thing!" I cried. "I wonder what's wrong with it…" I looked at Pepper, who was still wrapped around my neck and pried her off. She gave me a determined look and floated to Beldum. Beldum immediately charged at her as Pepper dodged on impulse and tried to make small talk with the raged pokemon. After a few exchanging of words, Pepper came back to me as I gave her an expectant look.

'_He says that there is a great amount of magnetism flowing through him and it's driving him crazy._' Pepper said as I gave Beldum a thoughtful glance.

"Pepper says there's a great amount of magnetism flowing through him and it's driving him over the edge." I explained to Steven and Wallace.

"Magnetism huh?" Steven said thoughtfully. "There's a possibility that Beldum is in the later stages of evolution…"

"Huh?" I asked with a questionable look on my face.

"Steven knows a lot about Beldums so it's better if we listen to whatever he says." Wallace explained sweatdropping.

"Um, ok…" I said. "So, how do we get rid of the magnetism?"

"We don't." Steven answered as I gave him a confused look. "The increased magnetism is a sign that Beldum is approaching evolution. We just have to make Beldum evolve then Beldum's body will adjust to the magnetism."

"So we battle Beldum?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"I think somewhere in that explanation there was the order for battling Beldum…" Wallace commented as Steven sweatdropped.

"I guess that makes sense!" I cried turning back to the rouge Beldum. '_I should use the pokemon I already have out…_' I thought. '_With the increased magnetism Kawi's electric attacks may be amplified and we don't want to hurt Beldum that bad._' I shifted my gaze to the nearby floating Pepper who gave me a confused look. '_Pepper is my translator so there's a possibility of her getting knocked out and I doubt that she can talk to me while she's fighting. So that leaves only one choice._'

"Ok Abby, I'm counting on you!" I cried turning to Abby who gave me a simple nod. She stepped before and cried out, gaining Beldum's attention. Beldum then charged straight at Abby as she stood her ground.

"Abby dodge!" I ordered. Abby jumped to the side, evading Beldum's charge. "Now use Double Team!" Abby created illusions of herself, circling Beldum counterclockwise. Beldum charged at every illusion, making them disappear on contact. Before long, there only Beldum was left standing.

"Abby use Bite!" I ordered. Abby revealed herself from her hiding place on the cave ceiling and dive-bombed Beldum, landing on the steel and psychic pokemon and biting roughly into its little noggin. Beldum tried to keep itself afloat but failed miserably, falling to the ground with Abby's size overpowering it. Suddenly, Beldum glowed pale white as Abby backed off the small blue pokemon. Beldum floated up from the ground as its shape started to change. Beldum's body grew larger, anchored with two claws and still no other limbs. The glow faded away as we were faced with a blue red-eyed pokemon with two claws.

"Metang!" it cried as I made a victory dance.

"Mission complete!" I cried as Kawi did a victory dance on my head. Metang joined in with the celebration, circling us gratefully.

**Later…**

"So hungry…" I mumbled walking out of the Cave of Origins with Steven and Wallace close behind. "Need food… Breakfast seems so far away…" It was sunset now and Abby sweatdropped at my childish nature.

"So Meena, you came here to Sootopolis for your last gym battle, am I correct?" Wallace asked as I faced him.

"Yup!" I answered.

"Well, my fine lady, I shall be waiting eagerly for our battle." Wallace said taking my hand as Kawi and Abby gave Wallace death glares… again… "How does tomorrow morning sound?"

"It sounds great!" I said, taking back my hand. Suddenly there was a shadow over looking Wallace as I looked past him.

"Huh? Metang?" I absentmindedly asked as the said pokemon floated out of the cave. "What are you doing out here?"

'_I was touched by the way you helped me when I needed it the most!_' a voice mixed between a man, a woman, and a robot said in my thoughts. I immediately concluded it was Metang's.

"Um, and your point is?" I asked rubbing the back of my head bashfully. Metang took my hand as Abby and Kawi gave it a mix between an annoyed and a death glare.

'_I must repay you for your deeds my fair lady! I shall follow till the end of time to show my thanks!_' Metang cried as I gave him the '_are you insane_' look.

"Wallace," I whined. "Metang is saying he wants to repay my debts and be my third stalker!" Steven and Wallace sweatdropped as I took my hand away from Metang.

"So in other words, he wants to join you on your journey?" Steven asked as I nodded.

"I don't see the danger in that." Wallace casually said.

"But what about the cave?" I asked with a confused look.

"I'll be able to handle it!" Wallace said. "Besides, Metang here has been inside the Cave of Origin for over a century so I see no harm in taking him on adventure."

"Well, I guess it's settled then." I said turning to Metang while I reached into my knapsack and pulled out an empty pokeball. "But I'm going to give you a nickname. Metang sounds too weird no offence."

'_And may your choice be a good one, my lady._' Metang said in my thoughts doing a little bow as I sweatdropped.

"Let's see… you're a steel type pokemon and I'm taking a guess that you are really, really smart so… What about Rokyo?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

'_Splendid my dear! It describes me to the last letter!_' the now named Rokyo cried in my thoughts with sparkling eyes. 'I am now in your hands, young master!'

"Um, ok?" I answered unsurely, gently tossing the empty pokeball at Rokyo. It was engulfed in red light as the red and white sphere fell to the ground. It shook slightly but became still after a few moments as I did a victory dance.

"I just caught a flirting Metang that talks a lot like Wallace!" I cried as the pokeball disappeared in white light. Kawi sweatdropped as Wallace feigned tears.

"I don't flirt!" he cried sulking in his little corner. Steven sweatdropped at our childish nature and reactions, that's when suddenly there was a growling sound.

"I forgot!" I cried clutching my stomach. "We skipped lunch!"

There's chappie 38! Sorry if Wallace's personality offended you or something but whenever I play the game and see his sprite, the first thing that comes to my mind is FLIRTING. I serious!!! Anyway, I got Rokyo from Tokyo and it's pronounced roe-key-oh. You see, Tokyo is the city of the rising sun, where the future is the main focus. And Tokyo's future is centered around electronics, video games, tech, all that geeky stuff. That's where the -okyo comes from, and now this is where the R- comes from. I've notice that some flirtous guys like to roll their Rs for some reason and it creeps me out.

Neko: Thank you for the history lesson Ryu-chu.

Maddie: And now we shall say bye bye!

Antwon: Look forward to Chapter 39!

Me: And FYI, Patrick is STILL here in CA for some reason...


	39. Team Showdown

**Author's Note:** Yo, I'm really, really bored...

Maddie: ...

Antwon: ...

Neko: ...

Nick: ...

Nick 2.0: ...

Maddie: What are we doing?

Me: Don't know. Here's chappie 39!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. Ugh, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix + comes out 4-3 days after my B-day Japan but I can't have import games because I have an American PS2 and import games from Japan only work on Japanese PS2s... If I had a Japanese PS2, I would be playing Tales of Symphonia PS2, Tales of Destiny PS2, Tales of Destiny 2, Tales of Abyss (with good voices), Tales of Legendia (with Jay's uber cute voice), Kingdom Hearts Final Mix (with Xemnas as an extra boss), and if I did have it I would be playing Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix + and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories inthe near future. I CAN'T BELIEVE ZEXION'S WEAPON IS A FREAKIN' BOOK!!! But books are sexy. Like Zexy. XD

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 39**

**Team Showdown**

"This will be a six on six pokemon battle, no time limits." The referee announced as Wallace and I took our positions in the elegant Sootopolis Gym battlefield. It was a bright new morning, waterfalls and ice sculptures scattering the scenery as Abby stood ready by my side and Kawi eager as ever on her usual spot on my head. A medium sized waiting pool was fashioned in the middle of the field.

"The challenger may shift pokemon but the leader may not." The referee finished as Wallace pulled out a pokeball.

"You are aware my dear that I will not hold anything back." Wallace informed. "I wouldn't stoop to the level of handicap for such a talented young trainer as yourself." I sweatdropped as Abby and Kawi sent death glares at Wallace, pulling out a pokeball of my own.

"Oh, it's better if you don't hold anything back because you'll be going all-out just trying to keep up with me!" I said confidently, holding out my pokeball.

"My, such confidence from one of beauty and flair!" Wallace cooed, clasping his hands. "This battle will be one of remembrance. Oh, my blood just pounds in my veins with emotion. Good luck you, madam and let your strategic decisions be the righteous path to victory." I sweatdropped at Wallace's statement, actually feeling Abby and Kawi glaring at Wallace with glares that can actually kill.

"Ok, enough chitchat! Go-" I started to call out as a large kaboom interrupted me. It caused a slight earthquake, bringing Wallace and I to the ground.

"What in Undine's name has happen?" Wallace asked, standing on his feet wearily as I sat up. Kawi was clinging onto my head as she rolled off her usual spot and into my arms with a dazed expression.

"Chu…" she cried as I got on my feet. Wallace walked past me in a rush, turning his head back to me.

"I am sorry to say but we shall continue this battle at a later date." Wallace apologized. "I must investigate on that sudden earthquake." Wallace ran out of the gym as I gave Abby a glance. She gave me a silent nod, signaling us to follow. Kawi jumped to her usual spot on my head as Abby and I ran after Wallace.

**Outside…**

"Wallace!" I cried, spotting the said gym leader staring at a red submarine in the middle of the lake.

"Stay back Meena!" Wallace ordered as I approached. I looked past Wallace to see an insignia of the letter M shaped like a mountain.

"Team Magma!" I cried as Abby instantly barred her fangs.

"You know about them?" Wallace asked, turning his attention to us.

"How can we not? They've been trying to capture me for some time now." I replied.

"How true you are Meena." I heard a familiar voice say as I turned my attention to the red sub. Standing on the hull of the sub was none other than Maxie, leader of Team Magma.

"But I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice now." Maxie continued evilly as Team Magma members started to file out onto the hull with pokeballs in hand. "Or else we'll destroy this city with all its people along with it."

"You wouldn't dare!" I cried pulling out a pokeball

"Yes, you wouldn't. But we would!" I heard another familiar voice counter as another submarine surfaced from the lake. It was in blue color with an insignia of the letter A shaped like a fish.

"Is this the reunion of the teams or something?" I asked Abby as the owner of the voice climbed out of the blue sub with thugs close behind. It was Archie, leader of Team Aqua.

"You don't have choice but to come with us." Archie said as I rolled my eyes. '_Must block out droning reason speech…_' I thought looking blankly at the sky. Archie droned on as I spied a yellow streak across the sky. It then rained balls of mist as the teams retreated to their submarines for cover.

"Get down!" I cried as Kawi jumped into my arms. Abby, Wallace, and I hit the dirt as mist balls rained down from above.

_Are you ok?_

I sat up suddenly, hearing a somewhat familiar voice in my head. I shook my confusion away as I stood. '_What was that?_' I asked myself as Abby stood on her four legs.

_You don't remember me?_

I tilted my head to the side as the voice rang through my head again. Suddenly, there was a flash of light as a distorted transparent figure floated before us. It was a winged figure with a long neck and short arms.

"What is that?" Wallace thought aloud standing on his feet. The figure backed up slightly at the sound of Wallace's voice as I turned my attention to Team Magma and Aqua. Their submarines were submerged as I took out another pokeball. Suddenly, torpedoes and nets shot out of the water, aimed straight at the distorted figure. The figure immediately took notice as the torpedoes and nets glowed a pale blue and stopped in their tracks. It then flew away, circling the crater as more projectiles were shot at it.

"It can't fend off that many shells!" I cried throwing the two pokeballs in my hands. "Acid, Rokyo! Help me out!" My dark blue and pink Seadra and recently captured blue Metang appeared before me, Acid wadding in the water of course.

"Acid use Hydro Pump on the torpedoes and Rokyo use Psychic on the nets!' I ordered pointing at the fired projectiles. Acid huffed her chest out cockily, firing a high-pressure stream of water at the homing shells. Rokyo focused its mind on the oncoming nets, stopping them in their tracks. All was fine until a torpedo was fired in our direction. Acid and Rokyo were too busy trying to protect the distorted figure to notice. Everyone else was following the transparent distortion with his or her eyes as I started to panic.

"Guys, there's a torpedo coming this way!" I cried pointing to the oncoming shell. The projectile was dangerously close as I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst. There was an explosion but no pain as I opened my eyes. The distorted figure was floating wearily in what used to be the torpedo's line of fire and weakly collapsed on the island we were standing on.

"Oh no!" I cried rushing to the mysterious pokemon's side. Suddenly, Team Magma and Aqua's submarines surfaced as Wallace stepped forward.

"Meena, I'll take care of Team Magma and Aqua." Wallace said.

"Alright." I replied looking at the mysterious pokemon. With one final struggle to lift from the ground, it collapsed releasing its coat of transparency. It was a dragon faced pokemon with white and sweet yellow down. The dragon's arms were short in length with no legs whatsoever. The pokemon opened its eyes, revealing familiar green slit eyes. Then, a name came to me was Kawi jumped off my head and by the pokemon's face.

"Kouyou…" I said in amazement as the dragon pokemon lifted her head.

_You remember!!!_

Kouyou cried in happiness, rubbing her face against mine as Abby tilted head to the side.

"Sol?" she questioned as Kouyou turned to Abby.

"La!" she answered, trying to lift herself from the ground but failed miserably.

"Ah! Don't move!" I gently ordered, digging into my knapsack for a potion. I pulled out the said item. I shifted the green liquid inside the little bottle and unscrewed the top. I held it out to Kouyou, who just stared at the bottle with a cute confuzzed expression. She accepted the bottle, taking it with her short arms and downing it in one sip.

"La la!" she sang, lifting off the ground and circling Abby, Kawi, and I.

"Chu chu!" Kawi sang along, jumping on Kouyou's back.

"Absol." Abby sighed at their playfulness as I stood. I turned my attention to Wallace who was fending off several oncoming Flamethrowers and Hydro Pumps with a light blue seal and a yellow and red water serpent pokemon.

"Sealeo use Ice Beam on the Hydro Pumps and Milotic use Hydro Pump on the Flamethrowers!" Wallace ordered as Acid and Rokyo turned to me.

"Rokyo, Acid!" I called as I approached them. Kouyou and Kawi stopped playing at my call as they, along with a lingering Abby, followed.

'_What shall we do young master?_' Rokyo asked in my mind as Kouyou, Kawi, Abby, and I gathered.

"We need to get these punks out of the city so they don't cause any harm to people." I stated. "But we're going to have to work together."

"La?" Kouyou asked tilting her head to the side as Kawi sat on her head.

"I have a plan." I answered calling everyone, except Wallace of course to gather around.

**Later…**

"Ok? Does everyone know what they're doing?" I asked as everyone nodded. Acid was wadding the water, as she should, Abby was at my heels, getting ready for my seemingly farfetched plan, and Kawi was stationed on Kouyou's back. Kouyou was getting her wings ready for the task before her and Rokyo was patiently waiting for the signal to go.

"Ok operation kick Team Magma and Aqua out is a go!" I cried as Acid dived down into the lake. Abby focused her mind, foreseeing an attack as Kouyou and Rokyo took to the sky. Moments later, Acid popped up between Team Magma, Aqua, and Wallace with the look of the devil on her face. She then sent a death glare the team's way, frightening their pokemon into paralysis and starling the corresponding trainers. Then Kouyou and Rokyo dropped down from the sky, hovering above Acid and focused their minds to the petrified team members and pokemon. Before long, they glowed a pale blue as they were carried straight out of the water. Suddenly, there was a white streak across the sky, earning a smile from me. 'Look like Future Sight is right on time.' I commented as Kouyou released her hold on her share of team members, letting Rokyo have complete control. Kouyou started cheering as Kawi stood confidently on Kouyou's head.

"Ok Kawi, use Thunderbolt!" I ordered. Kawi leaped off Kouyou's head, charging with electricity. She then released a great discharge of electricity as a white ball of energy shot out of the clouds. The bolt of electricity and ball of energy collided with the team's subs, blasting them off into the sky.

"**WE'LL BE BACK TO GET YOU MEENA YUKI!!!**" I heard Archie's voice holler as the two teams disappeared into the clouds and from sight.

"Meena!" Wallace cried, gracefully leaping his way to me with his Milotic and Sealeo close behind. "That was a superb show of strategy and co-ordination! Bravo!"

"Um, I'll take that as a compliment…" I replied sweatdropping as Rokyo, Acid, Kouyou, and Kawi joined us. "Thanks for the help, Acid, Rokyo!"

'_Anytime young master!_' Rokyo cried in my thoughts as Acid just smirked… or what it seemed like a smirk… I laughed sheepishly, returning my pokemon and facing Wallace.

"So when are we going to have our battle?" I asked.

"How does tomorrow morning sound?" Wallace replied. "At least half of your roster looks exhausted and I have two exhausted pokemon myself."

"It sounds great!" I said.

"Well, I shall see you tomorrow morning my lady." Wallace said, giving me a flirty wink, earning death glares from Abby, Kawi, and surprisingly Kouyou. "Good day." Wallace recalled his two pokemon and walked back to the gym as I turned to Kouyou.

"Thanks for helping us today Kouyou!" I thanked as Kawi jumped back to her usual spot on my head.

_No problem! Now that my work here is done, I should get going._

"Aw! Do you have to leave so soon?" I complained as Kouyou sadly nodded.

_I have a family to go to, but I'll visit you when I get the chance!!!_

"I'm looking forward to it!" I cried as Abby nodded.

_I must leave now. Take care!_

Kouyou took to the sky as I suddenly remembered a question to ask her.

"Ah, Kouyou!" I called, as Kouyou didn't look back. "What kind of pokemon are you?" There was a flash of light as Kouyou disappeared into thin air, leaving only a sweet yellow streak in the sky.

_They call my species Latias._

And there's the cheesiness of chappie 39. Gosh, I seriously think that was a cheesy ending for this chapter!!!

Antwon: You better make the gym battle long...

Me: In what sense?

Maddie: Urk, you're hopless...

Neko: Look forward to Chapter 40!

Me: Oh yeah, if you guys are wondering, Kouyou means yellow leaves, autumn colors,and enhancement. Yellow leaves, well Kouyou is yellow and she leaves like the green color in fall. Autumn colors because the best thing I can describe Kouyou is gone with the green or something like that. And enhancement for the fact that Latias is mostly used as a support pokemon on my team. And that's the history lesson for today!


	40. A Graceful Victory

**Author's Note:** Hi peps! I'm on the phone with Maddie now so Maddie, what do you want to say to the people of the fanfiction world?

Maddie: Shut up...

Me: And that's Maddie everyone! She's in a bad mood because she can't get any jerky!

Nick: Yesterday was by birthday...

Me: And mine is a week from now!!! Here's chappie 40!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I FINALLY GOT MY TALES OF THE ABYSS BACK AND I'M PLAYING IT NONSTOP!!! GO GUY!!!! THAT'S HOW A WOMAN HATER DOES IT!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 40**

**A Graceful Victory**

"This will be a five on five pokemon battle, no time limits." The referee announced. "The challenger may shift pokemon but the leader may not."

"So, we will finally confront each other in battle." Wallace started as we prepared for our battle on our sides of the battlefield. "Although, I might say this won't be an easy victory. Give or take."

"Um… I'll take 'In English please' for five hundred." I replied sweatdropping. Kawi tilted her head, sitting on her usual spot on my head while Abby was waiting by my side.

"Forget I even said that then." Wallace sighed. "Enough with this dilly dally and let us do the task at hand." Wallace pulled out a pokeball.

"Now that's something I can understand!" I cried, making a fist. "Let's go Abby!" Abby eagerly stepped forward with a confident glint in her eyes.

"Sol…" she muttered, hunched low and awaiting what ever Wallace had in store for us.

"Chu chu!" Kawi cheered.

"Come my heart of the sea, Luvdisc!" Wallace called out. A familiar red heart shaped pokemon appeared onto the field, wading in the pool fashioned in the center.

"Luv!" she cried as Abby barred her fangs at the newcomer.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Absol, Abby **vs.** Gym Leader Wallace's Luvdisc

**Battle Begin!**

"Abby use Double Team to surround the pool!" I cried as Abby acted immediately. She created illusions of herself, stationing them around the pool in attempts to confuse Luvdisc.

"Luvdisc use Ice Beam to flush her out!" Wallace ordered. Luvdisc shot a light blue beam at Abby's illusions going in a circular motion, making them disappear on contact. Before long, all was left was a missing Abby and on guard Luvdisc.

"Abby use Razor Wind!" I commanded as Abby came out of her hiding spot above. A whirlwind formed before her, forming in the pool and started ripping though the water. Luvdisc was thrown to the corners of the pool as a result, unable to control's movements. Abby's scythe like appendage then glowed a pale white as Abby rolled her head in Luvdisc's direction, unleashing razor like wind on the poor Luvdisc.

"Luvdisc use Water Pulse!" Wallace cried out as Luvdisc recovered from the last attack. Luvdisc then shot ultra sonic waves at Abby as my red and white Absol stood her ground.

"Abby evade with Quick Attack!" I ordered. Abby ran out of the ultra sonic waves' line of fire with a white trail, zipping to the opposite side of the pool. "Now use Future Sight!" Abby then foresaw an attack, holding her ground as Luvdisc pivoted in her direction.

"Luvdisc use Surf!" Wallace said. Luvdisc then formed a large wave from the water in the pool, aiming it in Abby's general direction.

"Abby use Razor Wind as a shield!" I quickly cried as Abby hastily made a strong whirlwind in front of her to counter the incoming water. The wave crashed down upon Abby, half of the impact being absorbed by the whirlwind. The water dispersed, giving Abby a clear aim of Luvdisc. Her scythe like appendage glowed pale white once more as Abby unleashed razor like wind upon Luvdisc.

"Luvdisc use Safeguard!" Wallace ordered as the razor like wind approached Luvdisc fast. A green veil enveloped Luvdisc, deflecting Abby's attack. Suddenly, there was a flash of light from above as a ball of pure energy targeted Luvdisc.

"All right!" I cried, clenching my fist. The ball of light hit Luvdisc head on, bringing it afloat and leaving it open for attack. "Abby use Bite to finish it off!" Abby charged at the midair Luvdisc, plucking it out of the air, and bringing her to the ground, sheering her fangs into the poor pokemon. Luvdisc knocked out from exhaustion as Abby backed off.

"Luvdisc is unable to battle. Absol wins." The referee declared as Abby flipped with joy.

"Awesome!" I cried as Kawi jumped up and down on her usual spot on my head.

"Pichu pi!" she cried as Abby gave her a bashful look.

"Return, my love angel…" Wallace said, recalling his fallen Luvdisc. "And may your recovery be a fast one." Wallace pulled out another pokeball and then turned to me.

"This is just the beginning my dear." Wallace stated, calling his next pokemon. A blue and orange mudfish with whiskers emerged onto the field, wading in the water just like Luvdisc before. "The maw of the ocean floor, Whiscash!" I gave Abby a worried glance as Whiscash bellowed loudly.

"Whis!" it cried as I pulled out a pokeball.

"Abby, I'm going to shift pokemon." I bluntly said as Abby trudged off the field. "Ok Bananas, I'm counting on you!" My yellow green and brown Tropius emerged onto the field, flapping his wings confidently.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Tropius, Bananas **vs.** Gym Leader Wallace's Whiscash

**Battle Begin!**

"Whiscash use Ice Beam!" Wallace quickly ordered as Whiscash shot a light blue beam at Bananas.

"Bananas use Whirlwind to keep it at bay!" I cried. Bananas whipped his wings and made a very strong whirlwind, keeping the beam of ice away. The wind mixed with the ice, creating a wall of ice. "Ok Bananas take flight and use Sweet Scent!" Bananas flapped her wings and took to the air, blowing a sweet pink aroma in Whiscash's direction.

"Whiscash evade by diving down!" Wallace commanded. Whiscash dived deep, evading the scent. Bananas cried in frustration, circling the pool by air and awaiting Whiscash's next move. "Whiscash use Water Gun!" Whiscash resurfaced and shot a stream of water at Bananas.

"Bananas use the wall of ice as a shield!" I ordered. Bananas zipped down back to the ice wall, using it as a shield. Whiscash's attack deflected off as Bananas took flight once more. "Ok Bananas, use Razor Leaf!" Bananas shot a flurry of razor sharp leaves at Whiscash in hopes of dealing major damage.

"Whiscash dive down!" Wallace ordered as Whiscash dived down once more. The razor sharp leaves pierced the surface of the water, losing their momentum instantly. '_We have to stop Whiscash from diving down…_' I thought, biting my lip. '_But what are we going to do?_'

"Bananas start circling the pool!" I said as Bananas immediately took action. Bananas circled the pool, making it more difficult for Whiscash to target the airborne Tropius.

"Whiscash use Water Pulse!" Wallace ordered as Whiscash popped out again. He then fired ultra sonic waves at Bananas, whom was slightly out of the attack's line of fire.

"Bananas use Razor Leaf to cut through and follow up with Leer!" I quickly commanded. Bananas shot a flurry of razor sharp leaves at the on coming attack, canceling it out and stared straight at Whiscash. He gave it a frightening death glare, paralyzing Whiscash with fear.

"Whiscash, don't falter!" Wallace urged, as Whiscash didn't respond.

"Ok Bananas, use Magical Leaf!" I cried. Bananas shot a flurry of multicolored leaves at Whiscash, gaining a direct hit and dealing major damage. Whiscash snapped out of its fear on contact, a hint of revenge in its eyes.

"Whiscash use Sandstorm!" Wallace ordered. Whiscash bellowed loudly as rocky winds formed and hit Bananas head on. '_Oh no, that attack is a rock type…_' I thought, watching Bananas fall to the ground. '_I need to end this battle now._'

"Whiscash use Ice Beam!" Wallace commanded as Whiscash motioned to shoot the familiar light blue beam.

"Bananas use Leer!" I cried out as Bananas gave Whiscash another frightening glare. Whiscash stopped in his tracks, petrified with fear once more. "Bananas use Solarbeam!" Bananas stood to his feet and started to collect solar energy in the surrounding area via his wings, making them glow a hot white. Whiscash didn't more a muscle, petrified by its own fear as Bananas shot a white-hot beam at him. The beam engulfed Whiscash, knocking out from exhaustion.

"Whiscash is unable to battle. Tropius wins." The referee declared as Kawi jumped up and down on my head.

"Yay! You did it!" I cried as Tropius gave me a bashful nod.

"Return my devil's maw," Wallace said, recalling his fallen Whiscash. "Your struggle was a great one." Wallace took out another pokeball and turned to me with a flirty look. "Now, my king of the rivers, come forth and show us your power!" Wallace called out, calling out another pokemon to the field-err pool. It was an orange and white goldfish looking pokemon with big eyes and a horn.

"Sea!" it cried as I gave Bananas a confident look.

"Ready for another round?" I asked as Bananas nodded eagerly.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Tropius, Bananas **vs.** Gym Leader Wallace's Seaking

**Battle Begin!**

"Bananas start by using Sweet Scent!" I ordered as Bananas whipped up his wings and blew a sweet pink aroma Seaking's way.

"Seaking dive!" Wallace ordered as Seaking dived down into the water, evading the sweet pink aroma in the process.

"Bananas, circle the pool!" I said. Bananas took flight and started to circle the pool, adding a few zigzags in the process.

"Seaking use Horn Attack!" Wallace ordered. Seaking surfaced, jumped right out of the water, and rammed Bananas with his horn sending my yellow green Tropius to the ground.

"Ah, Bananas!" I cried as Seaking hobbled back to the pool. "Use Leer!" Bananas shakily got back onto his feet, whipping his wings a little to catch Seaking's attention. He then gave him a frightening death glare, paralyzing Seaking with fear.

"Seaking, ignore your opponent." Wallace urged as Seaking attempted to move but failed.

"Bananas use Razor Leaf!" I ordered. Bananas shot a flurry of razor sharp leaves at Seaking, slashing him thoroughly and sending him back into the pool.

"Seaking dive down once more!" Wallace said as Seaking submerged. '_I can use this time to heal Bananas' wounds…_' I thought.

"Bananas use Synthesis!" I cried as Bananas glowed a light green, recovering most of his wounds.

"Seaking, come up with Agility!" Wallace ordered. Seaking surfaced with blinding speed and swam though the water, going in Bananas' direction.

"Bananas take flight!" I said as Bananas took to the air.

"Now use Horn Drill!" Wallace commanded as Seaking leaped out of the pool with its drill spinning violently. It hit Bananas head on, causing a one hit knock out instantly.

"Tropius is unable to battle. Seaking wins." The referee declared as I returned my fallen pokemon.

"Oh Bananas," I started. "You did a great job. Have a good rest." I pulled out another pokeball from my belt and called out its contents.

'_My lady._' Rokyo greeted with a bow as I sweatdropped.

"Nice to see you too Rokyo." I replied as Rokyo turned to the now wading Seaking. "Let's show them what we got!"

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Metang, Rokyo **vs.** Gym Leader Wallace's Seaking

**Battle Begin!**

"Rokyo use Scary Face!" I quickly ordered as Rokyo made a very frightening face, paralyzing Seaking in its tracks.

"Seaking, ignore him!" Wallace urged as Seaking snapped out its state of fear. "Now use Waterfall!" Seaking dived down and resurfaced, coated completely with water and leaped out of the water in hopes to ram Rokyo.

"Rokyo use Psychic!" I commanded. Rokyo focused its mind on the oncoming Seaking and stopped him in midair, forcing strain on the poor pokemon. "Now use Confusion to blow it away!" Rokyo quickly switched to Confusion, blowing Seaking away with great force, making the orange and white pokemon land at the edge of the field.

"Seaking use Haze to conceal your location." Wallace said. Seaking exhaled a thick black haze, covering almost half the field, including half of the pool.

"Rokyo use Pursuit!" I ordered as Rokyo disappeared into the haze, in pursuit of the hidden Seaking. Before long, there was a loud cry of pain as Seaking came flying out of the haze. "Rokyo use Agility to clear the haze!" Rokyo started to zip around the haze, blowing it away.

"Seaking use Hydro Pump!" Wallace ordered. Seaking shot a high-powered steam of water at Rokyo, who was awaiting my next command.

"Rokyo use Metal Claw to slash thought the attack then use Psychic!" I quickly ordered as Rokyo's claw glowed pale white. It then slashed clean through the fired attack, leaving Seaking opening for attack. Rokyo then focused its mind on Seaking's form, applying stress on the pokemon. Seaking couldn't take the stress and knocked out from the pain.

"Seaking is unable to battle. Metang wins." The referee declared as I jumped with joy.

"Rokyo you were awesome!" I praised as Rokyo took my hand.

'_No my dear, you were splendid._' Rokyo replied as I sweatdropped.

"Um, right…" I mumbled taking my hand away as Abby and Kawi gave Rokyo death glares.

"Return my kingly fish," Wallace said, recalling his third fallen pokemon. "Your performance was splendid." Wallace took out another pokeball. "Come my frigid Celsius of light and shall thee fight with such grace!" Wallace called out his next pokemon, a familiar blue seal like pokemon emerging onto the field, not wading in the water like the three before.

"Hey Rokyo, I'm going to shift pokemon ok?" I said as Rokyo nodded in agreement. I recalled him quickly and plucked Kawi off my head.

"You're up Kawi!" I said as she confidently nodded. Kawi jumped out of my hands and onto the field, a playful glint in her eye.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Pichu, Kawi vs. Gym Leader Wallace's Sealeo

**Battle Begin!**

"Sealeo use Water Gun!" Wallace ordered as Sealeo shot a stream of water at Kawi.

"Kawi step to the side the use Thundershock on the water!" I said. Kawi stepped to the side, electricity jumping off her cheeks and launched a shock of electricity through the water.

"Sealeo stop the attack!" Wallace cried. Sealeo cut off the water, but not before getting shocked slightly. "Now use Powder Snow!" Sealeo exhaled a snowy gale, powdering Kawi with a snowy coat and slowing her down just slightly.

"Kawi use Thunder Wave to get the snow off!" I ordered. Kawi's body charged with electricity, blasting the snow off and giving her an electrified coat.

"Sealeo use Aurora Beam!" Wallace commanded. Sealeo shot a cold multicolored beam at Kawi, who was awaiting my next command.

"Dodge then use Sweet Kiss!" I said as Kawi veered to the side, making the multicolored beam miss widely. She then clasped her paws and puckered her lips, confusing Sealeo.

"Sealeo, get a hold of yourself!" Wallace urged as Sealeo stared at Kawi blankly.

"Kawi use Thunderbolt!" I commanded. Kawi shot a bolt of electricity at the confused Sealeo, damaging it greatly and snapping it out of confusion.

"Sealeo use Ice Beam!" Wallace ordered as Sealeo shot a familiar light blue beam of ice at Kawi. The attack it Kawi head on, knocking her out instantly.

"Pichu is unable to battle. Sealeo wins." The referee declared as I ran to my fallen Pichu.

"Chu pi…" Kawi mumbled regretfully as I picked her up and walked back to Abby.

"Oh it's ok Kawi." I cooed, placing her on Abby's back. "You did awesome out there! Now I know what to do against Sealeo." I turned back to the field, taking my last pokeball from my belt.

"Ok Acid, I'm counting on you!" I cried, calling out my dark blue and pink Seadra. Acid emerged in the pool, huffing her chest out cockily with a devilish glint in her eyes.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Seadra, Acid **vs.** Gym Leader Wallace's Sealeo

**Battle Begin!**

"Acid use Leer!" I quickly ordered as Acid gave Sealeo a frightening glare, paralyzing her with fear.

"Sealeo, there is nothing to fear!" Wallace urged as Sealeo didn't budge.

"Acid use Twister!" I ordered. Acid whipped up a twister, gathering debris from the previous battles and trapping Sealeo in the vortex. Sealeo was sent across the field, recovering quickly from the fall.

"Sealeo use Ice Beam on the pool!" Wallace ordered as Sealeo motioned to shoot the familiar beam of ice. '_Oh no, this can stop Acid in her tracks!_' I thought, racking my brain fro a counterattack.

"Acid use Twister once more to block the Ice Beam and then use Smokescreen!" I commanded as Sealeo launched its attack. Acid made a twister in front of the beam of ice, mixing with the wind and making a wall of ice. She then exhaled a thick cloud of smoke, concealing her location and the location of the ice wall.

"Sealeo use Powder Snow to blow away the smoke!" Wallace ordered. Sealeo blew the smoke away with a blast of snowy gale, revealing a missing Acid and the ice wall.

"Ok Acid, use Twister and then Hydro Pump!" I ordered as Acid whipped up a twister from her spot underwater. The twister broke the ice wall, gathering the debris and trapped Sealeo in the vortex. Acid then resurfaced, shooting a high-powered stream of water at Sealeo. Sealeo was blasted out of the twister and flew across the field.

"Sealeo, don't give in!" Wallace urged as Sealeo tried to get up. She collapsed from exhaustion and mumbled in pain.

"Sealeo is unable to battle. Seadra wins." The referee declared as Kawi sat up from her spot on Abby's back.

"Chu?" she asked in confusion, jumping off Abby's back and onto my head.

"Great job Acid!" I praised as Acid huffed her chest out.

"Return my snowy spirit," Wallace said, recalling his fallen Sealeo. "May your rest be undisturbed." Wallace pulled out his last pokeball and turned to me.

"Well my dear," he started. "It seems like you have run me down to my last pokemon but I'm afraid this last one is my most treasured." Wallace flicked his hair out of his face. "Come, the beauty of the shining lake and strike down your foes with your graceful judgment!" Wallace called out his last pokemon as it emerged onto the field. It was a familiar yellow serpent with red fins and a blue and red scaled tail.

"Milotic!" she cried elegantly as Acid rolled her eyes.

"Ready Acid?" I asked my cocky Seadra as she just nodded.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Seadra, Acid **vs.** Gym Leader Wallace's Milotic

**Battle Begin!**

"Ok, Acid use Smokescreen!" I ordered as Acid exhaled a thick cloud of smoke, concealing her location.

"Milotic use Water Pulse to clear the smoke!" Wallace ordered. Milotic shot ultra sonic waves at the smoke, clearing it instantly and revealing a missing Acid.

"Acid use Hydro Pump!" I ordered as Acid shot a high-powered stream of water at Milotic from her spot underwater.

"Milotic use Safeguard!" Wallace cried as a green veil enveloped Milotic. The veil deflected acid's Hydro Pump, leaving Milotic untouched. "Follow up with Twister!" Milotic whipped up a twister in the pool, gathering all the water and taking Acid with it, trapping her in the vortex.

"Acid, use your own Twister in the opposite direction to counter!" I ordered as Acid made her own twister spinning in the opposite direction, canceling them out and releasing Acid from its hold.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump!" Wallace ordered as Milotic shot a high-powered stream of water at the airborne Acid. The attack plucked Acid out of the air, making her fall before my feet, knocked out cold.

"Seadra is unable to battle. Milotic wins." The referee announced as I recalled my fallen pokemon.

"You did great Acid." I praised. "Have a good rest." I pulled out Rokyo's pokeball and called out my flirty pokemon.

"Rokyo, do your best!" I urged as Rokyo bowed.

'_Anything for you my dear._' He replied, turning back to the battlefield.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Metang, Rokyo **vs.** Gym Leader Wallace's Milotic

**Battle Begin!**

"Rokyo use Psychic!" I ordered as Rokyo focused his mind on Milotic and applied stress on her.

"Milotic use Mirror Coat!" Wallace cried as Milotic's skin glowed a faint pink. An unknown force then struck Rokyo, dealing very heavy damage to it.

"Rokyo!" I cried as Rokyo was thrown back. "Use Scary Face!" Rokyo shot Milotic a very frightening look, petrifying her with fear. "Now use Agility!" Rokyo then zipped straight towards Milotic, ramming her with great speed and snapping her out of her state of fear.

"Milotic use Water Pulse!" Wallace ordered as Milotic shot ultra sonic waves at the retreating Rokyo. The waves hit Rokyo, sending him back.

"Rokyo counter with Meteor Mash!" I ordered as Rokyo drew back his now glowing claw and charged at Milotic in a zigzag pattern.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump!" Wallace ordered. Milotic shot a high-powered stream of water at the oncoming Rokyo, sending him to the ground.

"Rokyo, don't give up!" I urged as Rokyo struggled to get up. It gave up half way, too exhausted to continue.

"Metang is unable to battle. Milotic wins." The referee declared as I recalled my fallen pokemon.

"Rokyo you did your best." I praised. "Thanks." I turned to Abby, who gave me a nod.

"Ok Abby, I'm counting on you." I said as Abby stepped onto the field.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Absol, Abby **vs.** Gym Leader Wallace's Milotic

**Battle Begin!**

"Abby use Future Sight!" I ordered. Abby foresaw an attack and held her ground.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump!" Wallace commanded. Milotic shot a high-powered stream of water at Abby who awaited my next move.

"Abby use Quick Attack to dodge!" I cried as Abby zipped out of the way of the stream of water. "Now use Taunt!" Abby started boasting about her skills, angering Milotic.

"Milotic use Water Gun!" Wallace ordered as Milotic shot a stream of water at Abby.

"Abby use Razor Wind to defend!" I ordered as Abby whipped up a whirlwind. The whirlwind defended Abby from the stream of water as a ball of light came from above. Milotic was smothered by the ball of pure energy as Abby unleashed razor like wind upon Milotic.

"Milotic, are you fit to continue?" Wallace asked his beaten pokemon. Milotic gave him a shaky nod and shook off the pain. "Use Ice Beam!" Milotic shot a familiar beam of ice as Abby as she held her ground.

"Abby use Quick Attack to evade!" I ordered as Abby zipped out of the way of the oncoming attack. "Now use Future Sight!" Abby then foresaw an attack, holding her ground.

"Milotic use Twister!" Wallace ordered as Milotic motioned to make a twister.

"Abby use Double Team!" I ordered as Abby quickly made illusions of herself. The twister trapped several Abbys into the vortex, all of which disappeared on contact.

"Milotic, above!" Wallace cried, spotting Abby high in the air, descending onto the field. "Use Hydro Pump!" Milotic shot another high-powered stream of water at Abby.

"Abby use Razor Wind!" I ordered as Abby whipped up a whirlwind. The whirlwind protected Abby from the stream of water, just at another ball of light came falling from above. Milotic was smothered once more by the ball of pure energy as Abby unleashed razor like wind upon her.

"Milotic!" Wallace cried as Milotic fell to the ground, knocked out and exhausted.

"Milotic is unable to battle. The winner is Meena Yuki from Petal burg City." The referee announced as I jumped for joy.

"**YEAH! WE WON OUR LAST GYM BATTLE!!!!!**" I cried plucking Kawi off my head and doing a victory dance.

"Absol!" Abby cheered running over to us as Kawi and I gave her a big hug.

"We did it!" I cried as Wallace approached us.

"My, what a memorable battle indeed!" Wallace commented. "I won't forget this battle anytime soon."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I replied.

"You deserve this Rain Badge with great pride." Wallace said handing me a blue badge in the shape of a three-block pyramid.

"All right!" I cried pumping my fist into the air. "I won my last badge!"

"Chu pi pichu!" Kawi cheered.

Yay! 40 chapters! 20 more left!

Antwon: Which means 20 more weeks of this!

Neko: And I saw Ryu-chu at Sam's Club!

Me: Yeah... and Patrick is still not gone...

Nick 2.0: Look forward to Chapter 41!


	41. Rival Passing

**Author's Note:** TODAY IS MY B-DAY!!! Yes, yes. Today I turn 14, the age where I can offically watch 14 rated adult swim and G4 shows!

Maddie: Today we went to the mall and at at Todai's

Antwon: It was Ryu-chu, Me, and Maddie.

Me: I got Disgaea Hour of Darkness, a Disgaea 2 manga, a Disgaea art book, and a Vincent Valintine plushy at the mall!

Maddie: Now here's Chapter 41!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I'm now going to play Disgaea. Bye!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 41**

**Rival Passing**

"Chu pi pichu chu chu!" Kawi sang from her spot on my head as I stood in front of the Sootopolis City Pokemon Center's videophone.

'_That translates into "Yay, yay we get to go to the Pokemon League!"_' Rukia translated from her spot right next to the videophone, her arms folded and leaned against the wall coolly.

"Yuppies, we get to go to the Pokemon League now!" I said. "But it's in two months…" Kawi hung her head in disappointment as I picked up the receiver of the videophone.

"In the meantime, why don't we travel around and see what we find." I said, dialing the number for Professor Birch's Lab. "And to do that, we need Barley." I listened to the long rings through the receiver. Before long, I was greeted to the sight of Professor Birch.

"**Oh, hello there Meena!**" Professor Birch greeted as I smiled.

"Guess what Professor Birch!" I replied, cutting to the chase. "I won my eighth gym badge!" Kawi pumped her paw in the air as a sign of victory as Professor Birch's face lit up.

"**Well that's certainly good news!**" he exclaimed. "**Congrats!**"

"Thanks!" I thanked. "So, how do I register for the Pokemon League?"

"**Don't worry about it!**" Professor Birch chuckled. "**I'll take care of everything but when you have the chance, see me here in Littleroot.**"

"Ok!" I said. "Anyway, since the league is in two months, I was thinking of traveling around and to do that I need Barley."

"**Couldn't you take a ferry?**" Professor Birch asked.

"No way! It's much more fun if I ride on Barley's back!" I countered. Suddenly, at the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar light blue and orange Snorunt poking her head out from a corner. "Hey Professor Birch?"

"**Yes, what is it?**" he replied.

"Is it ok if I take Koyuki and Tynave too?" I asked as Professor Birch chuckled.

"**Of course! It would do Koyuki and Tynave good.**" He replied as I clasped my hands.

"Awesome, let's get busy!" I said.

**Later…**

"Ok Barley, time to set sail!" I cried, calling out my light blue and yellow Milotic to the lake's surface.

"Tic." She said gracefully, wadding in the water.

"Absol sol sol…" Abby muttered as she stood by my side as I pulled out her and Kawi's pokeball.

"Sorry guys." I apologized. "But I traded Bananas for Koyuki so it's either getting a wet fur coat or the pokeball." I returned Abby and Kawi then turned back to Barley.

"Milo?" Barley asked as I sat on the ground and started to take off my shoes and jacket.

"It's like the last time Barley." I replied, stuffing my shoes and jacket into my knapsack and digging out my dive mask. "Let's go!" I jumped on Barley's back, making sure that my knapsack was snug on my back as Barley started to swim towards the shallow water at the other end of the lake. Before long, we were wadding before the shallow water as I put my dive mask on.

"Seeya later Sootopolis City!" I bid, jumping into the water and hanging onto Barley's neck. Barley then plunged her head into the water, bringing her body as well as me into the waters below. We dove to the sea floor, faced with a familiar gaping opening.

"Let's go as far as we can ok?" I suggested to Barley as she nodded. We swam past the cave opening, greeted to the sight to the familiar sight of the many varieties of water pokemon. Barley and I past schools of Luvdisc and Chinchou with the occasional Sharpedo lingering about, frightening Clamperls stationed by brilliant reefs and small Horseas who darted to the safety to a nearby clump of seaweed for protection. Tentacools floated about, minding their own business as large flocks of Wailmers swam quietly above. All was calm and peaceful on the ocean floor as Barley and I eventually bumped into a rising underwater canyon wall, signaling the end of our underwater swim.

"Time to surface!" I said, grabbing onto Barley's neck as she nodded. With a swish of her fanned fin, Barley forced herself to the surface at a reasonable rate. The both of us hit the surface as I immediately let go of Barley's neck and clung to her midsection.

"Milotic tic tic mi?" Barley asked, bringing her head near mine as I clambered onto her back.

"I'm ok." I gasped out, taking my dive mask out and stuffing it into my knapsack. I then drew Abby and Kawi's pokeballs from my belt and summoned them.

"Chu pi!" Kawi cried, landing on my lap as I wrung the water out of my hair.

"Glad to see you too Kawi." I replied shifting my gaze to a now sleeping Abby. "And it seems like Abby is Abby like always…"

**Later…**

"So bored…" I mumbled as I laid on Barley's back that my feet and hands dipped in the water, letting the sun blast me with lukewarm rays. It's been a few hours since we started traveling on the water's surface and we were bored silly. I still haven't put on my jacket nor my shoes being the lazy bum I was.

"Pichu chu… pi…" Kawi seconded, slumping on Barley's head. Abby was still fast asleep as Barley swam past a group of rock formation. '_Hmm…_' I thought, turning to the group of flat rocks. '_That looks like a good place to have a pokemon battle…_'

"Chu?" Kawi asked jumping on my stomach.

"Hm? Oh, um…" I replied sitting up and drawing my Pokenav from my pocket. I flipped it open and checked to see where the next town is.

"Aha!" I suddenly cried out, giving Abby an abrupt wake up call.

"Sol!" she complained as I sweatdropped.

"Sorry Abby." I apologized. "But it seems like there's a town nearby! It's called Pacifidlog Town… and look! There's a contest tomorrow!" Kawi and Barley sweatdropped as Abby gave me a death glare.

"_Not so fast Meena Yuki!_" I heard a voice cry out as we all turned in the direction of the voice. We turned to a tall rock formation as a Tentacruel inched from behind it. Standing on the Tentacruel, say it maybe so, none other than Regret Fubuki.

"Huh? Regret? What do you want?" I asked in a semi annoyed tone as Regret folded her arms.

"To finish what I started!" she replied. "I'm going to beat you and show you who the reject is!" I frowned as Regret guided her Tentacruel to a nearby flat rock.

"You're still not over that?" I asked as Kawi jumped onto my head.

"Shut up and battle!" Regret demanded as I sighed.

"Might as well do it…" I said guiding Barley to a nearby flat rock.

"Get out here Marshtomp!" Regret cried, calling out her preferred pokemon. It was a light blue and orange mudfish, landing on a nearby rock as I pulled out a pokeball.

"Ok, Koyuki I'm counting on you!" I cried, calling out my shy shiny Snorunt.

"Sno…" she mumbled, landing on a nearby rock and looking shyly back at me.

"Don't worry Koyuki; I got you all the way!" I comforted as Koyuki turned back to our foes.

"Aww how sweet." Regret commented sarcastically as I gritted my teeth.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Snorunt, Koyuki **vs.** Regret's Marshtomp

**Battle Begin!**

"Marshtomp dive into the water!" Regret ordered as Marshtomp dived into the salt water.

"Koyuki use Ice Beam to freeze the water around you!" I said. Koyuki shot a light blue beam at the water surrounding her islet of rock, freezing it over and preventing direct access to her.

"Marshtomp use Mud Shot!" Regret commanded. Marshtomp surfaced before the ice, shooting balls of mud at Koyuki.

"Koyuki use Protect!" I ordered as a green barrier enveloped Koyuki. The mud projectiles were denied, leaving Koyuki untouched. "Now follow up with Double Team around the ice!" Koyuki then jumped onto the ice, making illusions of herself.

"Marshtomp, Muddy Water!" Regret cried out. Marshtomp created a great wave of muddy water as it crashed down upon Koyuki's illusions and the platform of ice, making them disappear on contact and destroying the platform.

"Looks like this battle is over." Regret said putting her hands to her hips as Marshtomp jumped back to its previous rock. The deep tan water cleared, leaving nothing in sight as I grinned.

"Koyuki, come up with Crunch!" I cried as a ghost of a shadow appeared in the water. Suddenly Koyuki surfaced, darting straight at Marshtomp, and sank her fangs into him viciously. Marshtomp cried out with pain as Regret gritted her teeth.

"Dirty trick…" she muttered as Koyuki refused to let go. "Use Iron Tail!" Marshtomp sucked in its pride as his tail glowed pale white.

"Koyuki let go and use Blizzard to make stepping stones!" I said as Koyuki released her hold on Marshtomp. She then leaped back, shooting a heavy gale of snow at the water and making little platforms of ice for her to step on. Marshtomp then charged at Koyuki, using the platforms as stepping-stones as well. But something went wrong. Marshtomp couldn't get a proper footing and slipped off one of the platforms into the water.

"Grr…" Regret growled as Marshtomp returned to its rock. "Use Surf!" Marshtomp then created a great wave as Koyuki started to run away from the wave's line of fire.

"Ah, Koyuki!" I cried out. Suddenly, there was a shake as the wave died down.

"What in the devil's name is going on?!" Regret complained as Koyuki returned to her rock. Then, another wave at least twice the size of Marshtomp's came rolling towards us.

"Oh no!" I cried as I quickly drew Koyuki, Kawi, and Abby's pokeballs. "Get in guys or we'll get separated!" Kawi gave me a worried glance as I recalled her, Koyuki, and Abby before turned to an awaiting Barley.

"I'm gonna have to have a little help from you Barley." I said, jumping her back and clutching the crane of her neck tightly. I stole a glance towards Regret whom recalled her Marshtomp and jumped into the water, clinging to her Tentacruel. Before I knew it, we were bombarded by the wave as I clung to Barley with dear life. I blacked out soon after.

**Somewhere…**

'Ow, my head…' I thought, sitting up and clutching my head. I shook away the pain in my head as I observed my surroundings. Barley laid unconscious at my side as waves tickled my feet. I looked back to see an island paradise, complete with coconut trees, brilliant colored flowers, and lush green plant life. But a thought came to my mind.

"Where's Regret…?" I asked standing. I looked back down at Barley who was still unconscious. "I hate to do this, but I have to keep moving…" I pulled out Barley's pokeball and recalled my blacked out pokemon. '_Well, might as well look around… alone…_' I turned to the undergrowth and walked into the green. For a while, all I could see was green bushes and coconut trees but suddenly, a crowd of blue short figures ran past my legs.

"Attack of the blue Martians!" I cried out in a hushed whisper as I took a closer look at the so-called cow abductors of doom. They each carried what seemed like some kind of fruit each as the group disappeared into a bush.

"Wynaut!" I heard one of them cry as I peeked through the bush.

"Just get away from me!" I heard a familiar voice say as I saw Regret sitting on a rock with her arms folded as the group of Wynaut offered her some fruit. I couldn't help but to laugh, gaining the unwanted attention of Regret.

"Oh, so you're awake…" she mumbled. I smiled sheepishly, walking towards her and sitting right next to the group of Wynaut.

"Look like they have a liking for you." I commented as Regret huffed her chest out.

"Love is just an illusion." She answered as I sweatdropped.

"Anyway, I've been wondering." I started. "What do you have against reject trainers?"

"That's none of your business." Regret firmly replied as I pouted.

"Oh, come on! Pretty please? With a cherry and sixty times the filler?" I pleaded as Regret shot me a look.

"…Fine, have it your way." Regret answered after a few moments as I pumped my fist into the air.

"Yay, story time!" I cried.

"I don't like rejects because, well, my family despises them." Regret started as I gave her a confuzzed look. "Rejects are trainers who don't know what real power is. Trainers that rely on friendship and my family believe that friendship makes them weak."

"Oh, that's terrible!" I said as the Wynauts next to me nodded in agreement.

"That's not the half of it." Regret cut in. "My parents expect so much from me since they are big shot pokemon idols. Just one failure and they wouldn't even look at me they said and I was terrified. What's a kid supposed to do when she doesn't have a loving family to return to?"

"I guess, live with a friend." I answered thoughtfully as Regret rolled her eyes.

"I've been brought up in such an unfriendly way at it's impossible to make friends." Regret countered.

"I can be your friend." I said as Regret gave me a 'Are you out of your mind?' look. "And so can your pokemon and these Wynaut! All you need to do is give them a chance!" The Wynauts nodded in agreement and started to clamber all over Regret.

"Just a chance…" Regret mumbled as a Wynaut sat on her head.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully. Then suddenly, a thought came to my mind. "Hey Regret?"

"What is it?" she asked in a semi-annoyed voice.

"Why did you abandon Abby?" I asked her.

"…Well, you know when we first met and I told you I abandoned her because she lost to a beginner?" Regret checked.

"Hmm, I think I do…" I answered.

"I was afraid I became weak." Regret said. "If my parents found out, life would just get harder than it is now."

"Aw, it's ok to lose." I said. "It's not a sign that you're weak. It means you need to spend a little more time with your pokemon and get to know them better."

"It's easy for you to say." Regret huffed as I sighed.

"I'm not trying to change your outlook on strength but take it from me. Losing is very hard to take but you're weak if you abandon ways of life or close friends just to get false strength." Regret stayed quiet for a moment before puffing her cheeks.

"Hmph, fine. I'll live by your lifestyle and see if your way is better." She said as I clapped my hands.

"Hehe, yay!" I cried. Then suddenly, another thought came to my head.

"Hey, where the heck are we?????" I asked stupidly as Regret sweatdropped.

"Do I look like a talking map?" she asked as the Wynaut on her shrugged.

"I JUST REMEMBERED! WE SKIPPED LUNCH!!!" I cried foaming at the mouth and panicking.

"I don't know you…" Regret mumbled.

There's chappie 41! Yay! 14 years in counting and I spent my 14th birthday at the freakin' mall!

Antwon: You don't know what random stuff is at our mall.

Maddie: There's a Hot Topic, Small Wonders, KB Toys, this puppy place, Borders, and even Spencers.

Me: Look forward to chappie 42 peps!


	42. And that makes Four!

**Author's Note:** Hey... I'm sorry to say that I can't update on this site anymore so this is my last up date FOREVER!

**_What???_**

**_NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_**

**_I LOVE YOU!_**

**_PICKLES!_**

**_THE BABY WAS NEVER YOUR'S!_**

HAHA RIGHT!!! HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!!! SUGARRYU IS HERE TO **_STAY!_**

Maddie: -.- Man this chappie has so many references to Disgaea and Kingdom Hearts...

Antwon: Here's chappie 42!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. On a side note, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disgaea, I just make references to them. Also, the character of Rebel was suggested by digiwildfire a while back and belongs to her. PS: SORRY IF REBEL IS KINDA WEIRD AND DOESN'T LOOK LIKE WHAT YOU DESCRIBED! I LOST THE BIO BUT I GOT SOME MAIN POINTS RIGHT, RIGHT???? Anyway, Rebel Firewild belongs to her (or dedicated if I got a lot of stuff wrong. I even had to make up her last name! T-T).

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 42**

**And that makes Four!**

"I'm so hungry…" I mumbled, rubbing the drowsiness out of my eyes as I collapsed into a chair, setting a bowl of miso soup on a table before me. We made it to Pacifidlog Town early last night after our encounter with Regret. Right now, we were in the Pokemon Center eating breakfast, preparing for my next Pokemon Contest.

"Chu chu?" Kawi asked as she drained a bottle of milk. I shrugged and looked over my pokemon. Koyuki was quietly sharing her breakfast with Rukia as Tynave eyed her food with an evil glint. She then gobbled her breakfast whole as I sweatdropped. Abby shook her head as Barley and Bananas hardly even noticed.

"Hmm…" I replied thoughtfully. "Hey Koyuki, if we practice a routine after breakfast, do you want to be my appeal pokemon for the contest?" Koyuki perked her head up and stared at me with uncertainty. After a few moments, she hesitantly nodded her head as I gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll great!" I comforted switching my gaze to Bananas. "And Bananas, do you want to be my battle pokemon?" Bananas eagerly nodded as I pumped my fist into the air.

"We're set!" I said grabbing a spoon that practically came out of nowhere and scooping up my miso soup.

"Absol…" Abby commented as she and Tynave sweatdropped.

"Less talking, more eating." I replied with a glare and continued with my rash eating habits.

**In front of the Contest Hall….**

"It's amazing how these bridges keep us up considering we weight pretty high…" I commented, staring at the little log bridges we were standing on as Abby sweatdropped.

"Pichu!" Kawi wailed on her usual spot on my head as I shrugged.

"I didn't say you were fat, I said our weight combined makes you consider that we are fat." I countered. "Now, let's get this over with." Abby and I walked through the double doors of the Contest Hall, entering the large building. We approached the front desk casually as the receptionist busily typed on a computer.

"Um…" I said, gaining the receptionist's attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you here to register for today's contest?" she asked as I nodded.

"Yup!" I said, digging through my knapsack for my Contest Pass. The receptionist returned to her computer, typed furiously onto the keyboard, and returned to me.

"Contest Pass if you please." She requested as I pulled out the said pass triumphed.

"Here you go!" I cheerfully said handing her the pass as the receptionist scanned the pass into the computer.

"Meena Yuki from Petalburg City?" the receptionist verified eyes glued to the computer screen as I nodded.

"Yup, yup!" I answered as the receptionist started to type something into the computer.

"What pokemon are you going to use in the contest?" she asked, eyes still glued to the computer.

"I'm going to use my Snorunt, Koyuki in the appeals and my Tropius, Bananas in the battles." I replied as the receptionist typed in my pokemon. She then printed out a ticket, turning to me.

"Here's your ticket. The waiting room is just around the corner." She said, handing me the ticket. "Good luck!"

"Thank you very much!" I thanked, taking the ticket, and walking towards the waiting room, guarded by a guard.

"Chu pi pichu pi pi…?" Kawi asked me as I shrugged.

"Cole said that he had to stay with his grandparents in Mossdeep and Rena is taking a vacation there so the possibility of us seeing one of them is pretty low…" I answered looking back to Abby. "What do you think Abby?" Abby shrugged as we reached the waiting room entrance. I showed the guard my ticket as he stepped aside so we could pass.

"Let's see…" I mumbled as we entered the waiting room. "We're number twelve… that's a good number…" I blindly sat onto a half-occupied sofa with Abby immediately lying on the ground for one of her "daily" naps. A girl with auburn hair sat next to me as she turned her attention to me.

"Meena, is that you?" she asked as I turned to her. '_Hm, auburn hair… is that Amber? Yeah, I met her in the Fallarbour Town Contest!_'

"Amber! Nice to see you!" I cried, giving the fellow trainer a friendly hug. "So how's life treating you?"

"Awesome! I just got my eighth gym badge!" Amber answered.

"I did too! I'm on my way to Littleroot Town to register for the league!" I said proudly as Amber smiled.

"You know what? I'm from Littleroot." Amber pointed out as I looked at her.

"So you were one of the trainers who took a starter from Professor Birch huh?" I said thoughtfully.

**In the Yuki Household…**

"Boring…" Max mumbled, surfing through channels. It was another one of those dull days in the Yuki Household. Not counting the frequent fights between the siblings, the only thing May and Max could look forward to was: A. for Meena to make her humble return or B. tune into the next Pokemon Contest. Seeing how choice A is almost out of the question, choice B is the "reasonable" option.

"Max," May wailed, poking her head into the room. "did you find the channel?"

"Does it seem like it?" Max replied with an annoyed tone. After a few more channels, Max stopped at a channel showing a preppy Pokemon Contest.

"Good afternoon ladies and germs!" the hostess greeted.

"Finally!" May sighed, collapsing onto the floor next to Max.

"Today we're in Pacifidlog Town to see who is skilled enough to win the Pacifidlog Ribbon!" the hostess continued, holding up a frilly black ribbon held together with a gold pin. "Now let's meet our judges!"

"What pokemon do you think Meena is going to use?" Max asked his sister as she shrugged.

"You're the one who knows every one of Meena's pokemon, not me." May replied as they returned their attention to the T.V. screen.

"Now, here are our co-ordinators!" the hostess announced as the red curtain from behind her parted, revealing a line of Pokemon Co-ordinators. One by one, the camera scanned through the line of trainers but a certain brunette girl with dark blue eyes caught the sibling's eyes.

"Yay, finally! Meena is in this contest!" May cheered as Max joined her.

"Let's see what Meena will do!" Max said with excitement.

**In the waiting room…**

"Number twelve, Meena Yuki?" the receptionist called as my head rose. Abby was asleep at my feet as Kawi was in my arms starting to daze off herself.

"Take care of Abby, Kawi, and my stuff ok Amber?" I requested, setting the groggy Kawi onto Amber's lap.

"Good luck!" Amber whispered as I took a pokeball from my belt. I walked towards the receptionist as she started to lead me through a series of passages. After a few hairsplitting turns, I stood before the entrance to the stage.

"Alright folks, let's give it up to another great Pokemon Co-ordinator! As most of you know, she has won most of her contests with flair and style! Here is Meena Yuki!" the hostess announced as I stepped onto the stage. I was greeted to the wild crowd as they held up signs with faulty marriage proposals, confessions, and creepy closet pervert comments. 'Must I have fans?' I asked myself, stepping center stage.

"Let's go Koyuki!" I cried, calling out my shy little Snorunt.

"Sno…" Koyuki shyly cried, looking back at me anxiously. I gave her a silent smile as she nodded.

"Looks like Meena has picked up an adorable Snorunt! How cute!" the hostess cried.

"Koyuki, start with Ice Beam!" I ordered. Koyuki jumped into the air and aimed a light blue beam at the ground, creating a pillar of ice and propelling her higher into the air.

"Hit the ceiling and use Double Team!" I said. Koyuki reached the ceiling and quickly made illusions of herself. She and her illusions kicked off the ceiling and into carefully calculated directions make it seem like Koyuki was surround the pillar.

"Ok, use Blizzard and Powder Snow combination!" I commanded as Koyuki and her illusions inhaled deeply. They then exhaled a powerful gale with soft powdery snow speckling it, blasting the pillar into a figure. Before long, the wind died down, revealing a sculpture of Koyuki herself in a field of snow as Koyuki jumped to the top of the sculpture with her illusions following suit, making it so it seemed like they merged into her.

"Now use Headbutt!" I ordered as Koyuki jumped into the air once more. She then fell, head first, colliding with the sculpture and destroying it into rubble. "End it all with a Hail and Icy Wind combo!" Koyuki landed onto the ground and opened her mouth. She then shot a chilly gale carrying small hailstones at the rubble, breaking them into fine specks of ice and carrying them across the stadium.

"What a beautiful finish indeed!" the hostess cried as the crowd cheered from awe. "What do our judges think?"

"Very original." The first man commented as a 9.6 appeared onto his monitor.

"Marvelous." The second man said as a 9.7 appeared on his monitor.

"Enjoyable and apparently very fun!" Nurse Joy commented as a 9.8 appeared on her monitor.

"Wow, a 29.1! A solid score!" the hostess declared. "Let's give it up to Meena Yuki and Koyuki!"

"Hehe." I giggled, picking up Koyuki. "I told ya you would do awesome!" Koyuki smiled widely at my words.

**Back at the Petalburg Gym…**

"Well, that's it folks!" the hostess announced as the last of the appeals were over. May sighed with slight relief as Max shushed her. "Here are our top four!" The camera veered off to the large monitor fashioned into the wall as four portraits shuffled several co-ordinator pictures. Before long, the portraits stopped shuffling, stopping onto a picture each.

"And our top four are Amber Tatlin, Rebel Firewild, Riley Ridge, and Meena Yuki!" The hostess announced as May and Max cheered.

"Meena is going to the battles, Meena is going to the battles!" they chanted as the program cut into a commercial break.

**In the waiting room…**

"Chu pi pichu pi pichu, chu pi pichu pi pichu!" Kawi chanted as I sweatdropped. I was sitting next to Amber, waiting for the battle of the two other co-ordinators to end when Kawi just randomly broke into song.

"And, is there a reason for you to be singing?" I asked her as Kawi just shrugged.

"Meena Yuki and Amber Tatlin?" the receptionist asked as she entered the waiting room. "Your battle is just about to begin."

"Ok!" Amber answered as I stood from our couch, looking at the now awake Abby.

"Take care of Kawi and my stuff ok Abby." I requested as she nodded. "Stay safe ok?" With one final wave, I joined Amber and followed the receptionist as she led us through the passages to the entrance to the stage. Before long, we faced the entrance, catching a glimpse of the two other battlers. One was a boy with almost black green hair and the other was a girl with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Now, lets welcome our next co-ordinators, Amber Tatlin and Meena Yuki!" the hostess announced as the both of us walked on stage. The crowd burst into cheers as Amber and I took our positions on the battlefield.

"Ok, Hikari I'm counting on you!" Amber cried, calling out her pokemon to the field. Hikari was a blue Chinchou with yellow anglers and plus sign eyes.

"Chin!" she cried as I grabbed a pokeball from my belt.

"Bananas, you're up!" I cried as my yellow tan and green Tropius emerged onto the field.

"Tro…" he muttered stretching his wings.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Tropius, Bananas **vs.** Amber's Chinchou, Hikari

**Time Limit:** 5:00

**Battle Begin!**

"Bananas use Magical Leaf and Sweet Scent combination!" I quickly ordered as Bananas shot a cloud of sweet pink scents with razor sharp multicolored leaves mixed in at Hikari.

"Hikari use Charge to shield yourself!" Amber ordered. Hikari gathered electric particles from the air, creating a dense shell of electricity. The razor sharp leaves bounced off the shell, decreasing my points slightly but the cloud of sweet pink scents broke through the shell, putting Hikari into a dazed state and decreasing Amber's points.

"Hikari!" Amber cried.

"Bananas use Razor Leaf and Gust combo!" I said. Bananas shot a flurry of razor sharp leaves at the defenseless Chinchou, guiding them with a sharp gust of wind. The gust of wind and razor sharp leaves hit their marks, sending Hikari out of her daze and throwing her back.

"Hikari use a Supersonic and Screech combination to get back into the fray!" Amber ordered as her points greatly decreased. Hikari produced an eerie and an earsplitting screech deafening Bananas and I, decreasing my points quickly along the while.

"Bananas use Leer!" I cried, holding my ears in pain. Bananas sent a frightening glare at Hikari, immediately shutting her up and paralyzing her with fear. "Now use Growth and Body Slam combo!" Bananas charged towards the frightened Hikari, glowing a yellow green along the while. Bananas slammed Hikari with a full body slam, squishing her with his weight and decreasing Amber's points.

"Hikari use Thunderbolt!" Amber cried as a great bolt of lightning came from under Bananas. Bananas was thrown off Hikari with the grand bolt of electricity, decreasing my point slightly.

"This battle is really heating up!" the hostess commented. "There is now one minute left!"

"Hikari use Hydro Pump!" Amber commanded as Hikari shot a high-pressure stream of water at Bananas.

"Bananas cut through with Whirlwind then use a Razor Leaf and Magical Leaf combination!" I ordered. Bananas whipped up a whirlwind, cutting directly through the center of the high pressure stream of water then shot a flurry of regular and multicolored razor sharp leaves at Hikari. The leaves hacked at Hikari as she was greatly damaged and Amber's points dropped dangerously near zero.

"Hikari hang in there!" Amber urged as Hikari attempted to rise from the ground. Hikari was just too exhausted and collapsed onto the battlefield.

"That's it folks!" the hostess declared. "Meena Yuki will now advance to the final round!" Amber ran to her fallen Chinchou as I followed suit.

"Oh, is Hikari ok? I shouldn't have gone so rough! Oh it's my entire fault!" I complained as Amber and Hikari sweatdropped.

"I guess she's always this worried, isn't she?" Amber asked Bananas as he just nodded.

**Later…**

"Bored, bored, gosh I'm so bored!" I cried as I laid on a sofa in the waiting room. The Pokemon Contest went onto a commercial break and now Abby, Kawi, and I were forced to wait in the waiting room. Suddenly, there was a shadow looming over me as I bolted up.

"The apocalypse is coming!" I cried as Abby sweatdropped. Kawi tilted her head in confusion at her spot on Abby's back.

"Do I look like the devil himself?" the person asked as I took a good look at her. She was the brown haired girl who won the first contest battle!

"Hey, you're the one I'm going to be battling!" I pointed out. "Um, sorry, but I forgot your name."

"It's Rebel Firewild!" she said cheerfully, jumping onto the now half-occupied sofa. "I love fire and fire is my game!"

"Um, are you one of those Pyromaniacs?" I asked her as she grinned evilly, showing a pair of vampire fangs. Or at least, fangs that looked kinda like vampire fangs…

"Maybe…" she said as my eye twitched. "They call me, The Flurry of the Dancing Flames, got it memorized?" My eye twitched uncontrollably as I stayed silent.

"Ok… moving on…" Rebel said as my eye stopped twitching.

"Ok good-" I started to say but interrupted by Rebel.

"Did you know you were a girl?" she asked idiotically as I fell to the ground.

"That's a possibility…" I answered getting up. Rebel looked at me absentmindedly as I stood.

"You shall be dubbed The Graceful Assassin…" Rebel declared as I tilted my head to the side.

"Huh?" I asked but couldn't get an answer for the receptionist stepped into the scene.

"Rebel Firewild and Meena Yuki? Your battle is about to begin." She said as we turned to her.

"Okie dokie!" Rebel said, immediately following the receptionist as I turned to Kawi and Abby.

"Wish me luck!" I said before chasing after Rebel and the receptionist. The receptionist led us through the passages to the entrance to the stage. Before long, we stood before the entrance as the hostess walked onto the stage.

"And we're back folks!" she greeted. "It's time for our final battle! Please welcome Rebel Firewild and Meena Yuki!" Rebel and I walked onto the stage, greeted by cheers. The both of us took our places on the battlefield as Rebel took out a pokeball.

"Let's go Flonne!" Rebel cried, calling out her pokemon. A golden yellow puppy pokemon emerged onto the field as I stared at it with a confused stare.

"Growlithe!" it cried.

"You can't get Growlithes in the Hoenn region…" I said, grabbing a pokeball from my belt.

"Yup, yup! I'm from a region called Kanto!" Rebel informed.

"Ok, Bananas I'm counting on you!" I cried as my shiny Tropius emerged onto the field.

"Pius!" he cried confidently.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Tropius, Bananas **vs.** Amber's Growlithe, Flonne

**Time Limit:** 5:00

**Battle Begin!**

"Flonne use Heat Wave and Fire Spin combo!" Rebel ordered as Flonne exhaled a wave of heat in the form of a deadly spiral.

"Bananas use Whirlwind and Gust combination to cut through then use Leer!" I ordered. Bananas whipped up a strong gale that cut straight through the spiral of heat and gave Flonne a death glare. Flonne froze in its tracks in fear, decreasing Rebel's points greatly.

"Flonne, snap out of it!" Rebel urged.

"Bananas use Body Slam!" I said. Bananas charged at the frightened Growlithe and tackled it with a full body slam, decreasing Rebel's points.

"Flonne use Agility and Flame Wheel combo!" Rebel cried. Flonne was then smothered with flames and charged at Bananas with blinding speed.

"Bananas, take to the air!" I called as Bananas took flight, barely evading Flonne's attack. "Now counter with Gust!" Bananas whipped up a gust of wind aimed for Flonne.

"Flonne use Flamethrower to cut through!" Rebel commanded as Flonne shot a stream of fire at the oncoming gust of wind. The flames cut straight through like a hot knife through butter.

"Bananas use Whirlwind to keep it at bay!" I called as Bananas whipped up a whirlwind, deflecting the stream of fire just in time. The fire tried to fight back but was smothered by the wind. "Now use Magical Leaf!" Bananas shot a flurry of multicolored leaves at Flonne, hacking and slashing at it, decreasing Rebel's points.

"What a battle! One minute remains!" the hostess announced.

"Flonne use Overheat!" Rebel ordered as Flonne glowed red. It then shot a white-hot beam of fire at Bananas who barely got out of its line of fire, scorching his wings slightly.

"Oh Bananas!" I cried as he quickly descended to the ground, causing my points to decrease.

"Flonne use Fire Blast!" Rebel ordered as Flonne shot a five-pointed blast of fire at Bananas. '_What to do, WHAT TO DO???_' I asked myself as the blast of fire came closer. '_Looks like I have to use my secret weapon_!'

"Bananas use Razor Wind!" I quickly ordered as Bananas painfully whipped up a whirlwind, stopping the blast of fire as it combined with the whirlwind. Bananas's wings then glowed white as he shot razor like wind smothered with flames at Flonne. The wind hacked and slashed at it, decreasing Rebel's points dangerously to zero. Then… BRINNGGG!!!

"It's over people!" the hostess announced. "Our winner is Meena Yuki of Petalburg City and her Tropius, Bananas!"

"We won!" I cried jumping onto Bananas's back. Bananas chuckled at my childish nature as Rebel and Flonne come up to us.

"I didn't expect a grass typed pokemon to beat my best fire type!" she commented. "All you need now is a scythe and pretty pink flowers!" My eye twitched uncontrollably again as the hostess came up to me.

"Here you go Meena! Your well earned Pacifidlog Ribbon!" she said handing me a frilly black ribbon held together with a pin.

"Alright!" I cried pumping my fist into the air. Then suddenly, a thought came to my mind.

"Hey Rebel?" I asked the Pokemon Co-ordinator next to me. "Is Flonne a girl?"

"Nope! I just gave him a girl's name because I named a female Vulpix Gordon!" Rebel answered as my eye twitched… again. "And I named my male Camerupt Jennifer and my male Torkoal Etna and my female Blaziken Laharl!"

"I don't know you anymore…" I muttered.

Haha, I'm obsessed with Disgaea Hour of Darkness ever since I got it last week and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ came out in Japan last week.

Maddie: I got Disgaea the same time you did remember?

Me: Yeah...

Antwon: That was your birthday...

Me: DON'T REMIND ME! YOU'LL MAKE ME FEEL OLD!

Maddie and Me: Next time on Battle Galactica Super Star Etna: Episode 43 Slateport Misadventures!

Me: It's going to change the face of the Netherworld!

Maddie: Dood!


	43. Slateport Misadventures

**Author's Note:** Urk, my internet went down so I couldn't update. Sorry! Ugh, my spring break was full of video games, video games, and video games! What about you?

Maddie: Same...

Antwon: I don't know...

Neko: Here's chappie 43...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. Ok, Disgaea. THE BEST SRPG ON THE PLANET but it's kinda rare. But man, I got it on my B-day and stuff and I'm now on the final chapter and Maddie got the game almost the exact time I got it and I'm ahead of her. Remember kiddies, if you want to say "I'm so big that it hurts!" you have to say "My arm is talking to me! How is that possible?!" to make me laugh to tears.

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 43**

**Slateport Misadventures**

"It's just too bright out…" I mumbled, shading my eyes from the sun. We were on a ferry bound to Slateport City. '_Why a ferry?_' you may ask. I wanted to give Barley and Bananas a break and traded them for Shugo and Mizu. Hey, I need to bond with my pokemon!

"Chu pi?" Kawai asked as she rode on Mizu's back. I was standing outside, leaning against the railing as my pokemon roamed the upper deck, of course within a seeing radius of me.

"Pix?" Mizu asked, tilting her head to the side as I laughed.

"You may like the sun because you're a fire pokemon but I'm not used to bright weather like this." I answered as she looked at Kawi. Kawi gave her one of her cute giggles, as she looked even more confuzzled.

"Hehe…" I laughed, shifting my gaze to Shugo and Abby. They were snoozing the day away over in the corner as Tynave sat in the shade with little Koyuki, obviously not fond of bright weather.

"So, what are we going to do at Slateport?" I asked my two groupies as they shrugged.

"Vulpix pix vul." Mizu said as Kawi nodded in agreement. I sighed and rested my elbow on the railing.

"That's right… You guys weren't with me when we first came to Slateport…" I said. Then it hit me, not literally though.

"Hey!" I cried a little bit too loud. So loud that it gave Shugo and Abby a wakeup call…

"Absol!" Abby complained angrily as Shugo had flames in his eyes.

"Oops… sorry, had a revelation!" I apologized as Abby and Shugo calmed down somewhat. "Anyway, why don't we give Captain Stern a visit? We haven't seen him in some time now haven't we?" Abby shrugged as Shugo gave me a confused look.

"Trap?" he asked as Abby sweatdropped.

"Doubt Shugo would remember…" I mumbled.

"We are now nearing our destination." I heard a crewmember announce through out the ferry as Abby and Shugo joined Mizu, Kawi, and I.

"Slateport, here we come!" I said walking towards Tynave and Koyuki with everyone else at my heels.

**At Slateport City…**

"Abby, do you remember were we last seen Captain Stern?" I asked Abby, making sure Kawi was securely on my head as she sweatdropped. I could practically see her yelling _hopeless_ for some reason… Abby just started leading me somewhere into the heart of the city as I looked up at Kawi.

"Chu?" she asked as I sighed.

"Yup, mommy is hopeless!" I said cheerfully, following Abby. After a while, she led me to a slightly familiar building.

"Hey, isn't this the Museum?" I thought aloud. Abby just sighed as I stuck my tongue out bashfully.

"Sorry!" I said. "Well anyway, let's see if the Captain is there!" I opened the door to the historical art gallery, letting Abby in first then myself.

"Hello there!" the receptionist greeted. "I'm guessing that you're here for a tour."

"Actually, no." I replied. "I was wondering; is Captain Stern here? We would like to pay him a visit." The receptionist's face lit up as she nodded cheerfully.

"You're in luck! The Captain is upstairs right now. I'll go fetch him!" she said, abandoning the desk and started her long trek to the stairs. After what seemed like forever and a half, she emerged from the stairs with a thin man trailing behind. And he still looks like a thinner Professor Birch with glasses…

"Oh, Meena!" the man cried as I gave him a bashful smile.

"Hey Captain Stern!" I greeted as the receptionist let me into the museum.

"I saw you on those Pokemon Contests. Congrats on your victories." Captain Stern said.

"Thanks." I thanked. "So how's research on that tooth thing I delivered to you?"

"Why don't I show you?" Stern suggested, motioning to the stairs. We followed the captain up the stairs to the next floor, a room where he's been researching.

"Look closely at this tank." Captain Stern requested pointing to a nearby tank filled to the brim with salt water and various objects creating the illusion of the seafloor. I pressed my face against the glass as Kawi followed my lead. Abby stayed put, looking through every inch of the tank.

"I don't see anything Captain-" I started to say but stopped when suddenly a big, green, scary face zipped into my view.

"Ack!" I cried in surprise. I backed away quickly and tripped on my own feet, making Kawi fall off my head and landing my lap.

"Meena, meet Huntail." Stern introduced as I peered into the tank again to see a green water pokemon snickering at Kawi and me. He was spotted with orange spots and fins, sporting a fish shaped tail and white teeth.

"You see, Huntail likes scaring people." Stern continued with a sweatdrop.

"You could've told me that earlier!" I whined, setting Kawi on my head and standing upright. "But what does this have to do with the tooth thingy I delivered to you?"

"Well now, you see," Captain Stern started. "I believe I already told you it was a Deep Sea Tooth, one of the two items that can make a Clamperl evolve. So naturally, I tested the tooth on a regular Clamperl. No effect."

"Huh?" I asked with a confused expression as the captain continued.

"So, I went to great lengths to find a shiny Clamperl and ironically there was one right here in Slateport. I then tested a regular Deep Sea Tooth on the shiny Clamperl. Ironically, no effect. The green Deep Sea Tooth and shiny Clamperl are probably connected, I thought so I experimented. And, this is the result." Stern finished.

"So, a shiny Clamperl plus an oddly colored Deep Sea Tooth or Scale makes a shiny evolution?" I asked wearily, trying to sort out the information I was given in the last three minutes.

"That's the proven theory." Stern answered.

"Because I have a shiny Clamperl with me right now." I said aimlessly as Captain Stern gaped at me. "Her name is Tynave!"

"Say Meena, do you still have that orange Deep Sea Scale with you?" he asked as I dug around my knapsack.

"Hmm… you mean this?" I asked, pulling a bright orange circular scale from the depths of my knapsack.

"Yes!" Stern answered. "Is it alright if we test it on your Clamperl? Please?"

"I don't know… I just caught her not too long ago…" I said taking Tynave's pokeball from my belt. "Let's get her opinion." I called out my purple and yellow Clamperl as she gave me a grumpy glance.

"Abby, you do the talking!" I requested as she sweatdropped. She sighed and started a conversation with Tynave. After a few what seemed like colorful words, random outbursts, and extreme daydreaming, Tynave agreed to evolve.

"Ok," Captain Stern said, setting the Deep Sea Scale before Tynave. "All we need to do now is wait."

"How long?" I asked as Tynave started to glow a pale white. "Not what I had in mind of waiting but ok!" Tynave and the Deep Sea Scale merged as Tynave's body turned in to an elegant, sleek figure. The glow disappeared, revealing a beautiful orange-scaled fish with two purple shells acting like a bikini and lashed eyes.

"Congratulations. Your Clamperl is now a Gorebyss." Captain Stern announced as I picked Tynave up.

"Aww, you look so cute!" I complimented as her eyes sparkled.

"Gore!" she said in a dreamy tone as I sweatdropped.

"Ok… Now what?" I asked absentmindedly as I practically could hear everyone falling to the ground with shock.

"Why don't we give Tynave a little work out with a battle? It'll help her get used to her new form." Captain Stern suggested as I nodded.

"A battle it is!" I cried.

**On the beach…**

"Don't go easy me!" the captain called out from his spot, knee deep in the waves.

"Why would I?" I countered from my spot, midriff deep in the water. "Tynave, show him what you got!" Tynave resurfaced from the water with an eager look on her face. Abby and Kawi were snoozing the day away at the shore. So much for an audience…

"Huntail, you too!" Stern said as his Huntail surfaced with a grin.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Gorebyss, Tynave **vs.** Captain Stern's Huntail

**Battle Begin!**

"Huntail use Screech!" Stern ordered as Huntail produced an ear-splitting screech.

"Tynave use Amnesia to counter!" I cried. Tynave forgot about her current situation, too occupied with remembering to take in the screech.

"Huntail use Confuse Ray!" Stern said. Huntail created a sinister ray, in hopes of confusing Tynave.

"Tynave use Agility!" I called as Tynave zipped along the surface of the water. Tynave was moving so fast that she couldn't focus on the confusing ray, keeping her sanity in tack.

"Huntail use Crunch!" Stern called out. Huntail charged at the speeding Tynave, inching closer to her every second.

"Tynave, dive then use Whirlpool!" I cried as Tynave submerged into the water. Huntail stopped its chase immediately just as swirls of water started to form around him. Before long, he was engulfed into a raging whirlpool.

"Huntail use your own Whirlpool to counter Tynave's!" Stern cried. Huntail created an underwater twister as well, just in the opposite direction. The water soon became still, leaving a surfaced Huntail and a submerged Tynave.

"Tynave use Psychic!" I ordered. Two pale blue glowing eyes appeared from the under the water as Huntail glowed the same shade of blue. He was pulled from the water, suffering from tension and stress put on him. Tynave eventually set him down in the water. It seemed like it was just beginning when…

"Ok, I give." Captain Stern bashfully said, raising a hand as a sign of defeat.

"Huh?" I asked absentmindedly.

"I don't want Huntail to get seriously injured!" he explained as I clasped my hands.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Isn't it!" I cooed as Tynave nodded.

**In front of the city…**

"We've better get to the Pokemon Center now…" I said as Captain Stern walked us to the outskirts of the city.

"Wait, before you go," the captain started. "There's going to be a Pokemon Contest here in Slateport in a few days. Why don't you stick around and compete?"

"Hmm, we can train the meantime and slack off at the same time!" I said. "And I can win my next ribbon!"

"Anyway, do you have plans on entering the Grand Festival?" Captain Stern asked.

"What's that?" I asked as Abby and Kawi sweatdropped.

"It's the final contest of the contest year. Co-ordinators from near and far gather at Lilycove City to compete for the ultimate prize; a trophy and bragging rights until the next Grand Festival."

"It sounds like fun!" I said cheerfully. "What do you need to do in order to qualify?"

"You need to win five ribbons." Stern answered as I almost jumped for joy.

"I need one more then!" I cried, jumping up and down like a maniac as Kawi whined. "Oops sorry!"

"Well, best of luck to you Meena. I'll try to see your contest." Captain Stern bid as Abby and I turned towards the city.

"Thanks for everything! Be seeing you!" I replied, running into the city with Abby at my heels.

Hehe, I made Kabocha cookies today! And I got pocky! Wait, why am I telling you people about my personal life?

Nick: Because you like to...

Antwon: Look forward to Chapter 44 or Ryu-chu will send you an e-card!

Me: If you don't have a Myspace and if you don't get random event invites with the words E-CARD in it, you probably don't know...

Maddie: Are you forgeting something?

Me: OH YEAAAAA-no... Oh wait! YEAAAAH! Next chappie is a contest chapter so send me an original character so I can save my creative sanity. I'm going by a first come, first serve rule and there will be other chances besides contest chappies. Ja ne then!


	44. Vengeance and its Awesomeness

**Author's Note:** Ugh, the site just REFUSES with me sometimes... On a side note, I GOT TALES OF LEGENDIA TODAY!!! Yay! I saw Jay!

Maddie: I saw Jay and otters at the same time.

Me and Maddie: Ors Ors Ors!

Neko: You must play the game to understand their obsession.

Me: On another side note, this chapter abuses sentences without spaces and the word AWESOME...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. Just coming from my Disgaea fetish, I will use the name Tales of Legendia exactly 9682 times starting now! **Disclamer 2:** Anything SugarRyu says in the first disclaimer is a lie and should not be taken seriously.

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 44**

**Vengeance and its Awesomeness**

"Gorebyss byss gore!" Tynave cried, opening her mouth and half expecting something to shoot out. Nothing.

"Sno snorunt!" Koyuki encouraged from the shore as I sat lazily in the morning sun with Kawi sleeping breakfast off on my lap and everyone else either playing or napping by my side. It was the day of the contest and we were doing some last minute training. Koyuki blew a snow gale, freezing a few ice platforms. She then used them as stepping stones, approaching Tynave. Koyuki then stopped on the last platform, the nearest she could get to Tynave, and shot a familiar light blue beam of ice.

"Runt snorunt sno sno… Snorunt!" she instructed, illustrating with her little arms as Tynave listened to her advice.

"Byss!" Tynave said, facing the other way and concentrating on the task ahead. She then opened her mouth as a thin light blue line shot out, a hue of crystal sapphire.

"Alright Tynave!" I cried cheering from my spot on the beach as I stood, making Kawi fall from my lap in the process.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" she cried as I picked her up gingerly.

"Oops. My bad!" I said. "There, there! Mommy is just a big jerk!" Kawi calmed down as Tynave came in from the sea with Koyuki on her back

"Absol..." Abby muttered groggily, as she woke up reluctantly from her nap.

"Vulpix pix?" Mizu asked as she poked her head out from behind Abby with Shugo close behind.

"Trap!" he answered cheerfully as Abby sweatdropped.

"Um, moving on…" I said. "Anyway, you ready for the contest Tynave, Mizu?"

"Vul!" Mizu cheerfully cried, circling my legs as Kawi jumped out of my arms and onto her back.

**At the Contest Hall…**

"Hello, I'm guessing you're here to register for today's contest." The receptionist greeted as Abby and I approached the front desk of the familiar looking contest hall. Kawi was sitting on my head, as usual.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully, fishing around my knapsack for my contest pass. The receptionist turned to the computer to her side and started to type furiously on the keyboard.

"Contest Pass please!" she requested in a singsong voice as I pulled out the said pass. I handed off the pass to the receptionist. She scanned the pass into the computer, typing a few more keys afterwards.

"Meena Yuki of Petalburg City?" she asked as I nodded.

"Yup!" I said as the receptionist typed a few more keys.

"What pokemon are you going to use?" she asked.

"I'm going to use my Gorebyss, Tynave in the appeals and my Vulpix, Mizu in the battles." I answered as the receptionist typed in the information. After a few more moments, she printed out a ticket.

"Here's your ticket. Good luck in the contest!" the receptionist said, handing me my pass and ticket back.

"Thanks." I thanked, walking to where the waiting room was.

"Chu pi?" Kawi asked.

"It's amazing how I still remember where the waiting room is." I said, as Abby sweatdropped. I showed the guard my ticket as I approached. He gave me a small nod and stepped out of the way, as I walked into the waiting room with Abby at my heels. But, what I didn't know was that two cat like purple eyes black square framed glasses that were glinted by the sun were following my every move.

"_Hehe,thiswillbeaBIGscoop…_"

**At the Yuki Household…**

"Is it on now?" Max asked impatiently, lazily lounging on the living room sofa as May flipped through the channels.

"No." she answered dully, not even looking at her loathing brother.

"What about now?" Max persisted, taking a cushion and buried his face into it.

"No." May answered in an annoyed singsong voice as she flipped from an infomercial channel to a sports channel.

"Now?" Max questioned further.

"NO!" May answered angrily as she turned to a preppy pokemon contest. "Oh wait, I take that back."

"Finally!" Max sighed, sitting up and turning his attention to the T.V. screen.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" the hostess greeted as the audience raged with cheers. "We're back at Slateport City and we're here to find out which Co-ordinator is skilled to win this Slateport Ribbon!" The hostess held up a silver gray ribbon held together by a golden pin. "Let's meet the judges!"

"Hey Max?" May asked her brother as the hostess introduced the judges.

"Yeah?" Max replied.

"You sure Meena will be in this contest?" May asked.

"Well, taking a guess that she's going to take part in the Grand Festival, she would have to. It would be her last chance." Max answered.

"Let's see, she has four ribbons… How many does she need to go to the Grand Festival?" May questioned.

"Five." Max answered as the hostess finished introducing the judges.

"Now, let's welcome our talented Co-ordinators!" the hostess said as the red curtain parted from behind her. The curtain revealed a line of trainers, showing them one by one in fast, fluid motion. Just like Max said, the said brunette girl with dark blue eyes was present.

"Wow, you're right." May commented as the line of trainers filed backstage.

**In the waiting room…**

"Number five, Meena Yuki?" a receptionist called as I turned my head in her direction. I didn't see Rena, or Cole, or even Amber. I was doing this solo for once…

"Abby, take care of Kawi and my stuff for me!" I requested, placing a drowsy Kawi from my lap to the sofa I was sitting on as a wide-awake Abby nodded. I walked towards the receptionist, fingering Tynave's pokeball in my hand as she started to lead me through the many halls to the stage entrance. Before long, I stood before the stage entrance as the hostess addressed the audience.

"Next up, she's back folks! After a solemn appearance, she's back with a few tricks up her sleeve. Give it up to Meena Yuki!" the hostess announced as I stepped onto the stage. The crowd roared with excitement as I spied the usual marriage proposals, out of the ordinary death threats, number one fan statements, and the ever-popular simple I heart you. What does the heart mean??? This time though, I spied a small little pool in the middle of the stage as I sweatdropped. '_So there is a reason why they want to know what kind of pokemon you're using…_' I realized, tightening my grip on Tynave's pokeball.

"Let's rock Tynave!" I cried, calling my newly evolved orange and purple Gorebyss.

"Byss!" she cried out gracefully, wadding in the pool.

"My, what a beautiful Gorebyss!" the hostess commented. "Let's see what Meena has planned for us today!"

"Tynave start off with Whirlpool then Hydro Pump!" I ordered as Tynave took immediate action. She dived down into the pool as a spiral appeared; creating a whirlpool that was gaining momentum every second. Tynave then shot a high-powered stream of water through the vortex, making a fountain of water drops spew from the pool.

"Wow, what a display!" the hostess said in awe.

"Surface and use Psychic!" I cried as Tynave poked her head out of the water. Her lashed eyes glowed a faint blue, freezing the water drops in midair and giving them the likeliness of dewdrops. Tynave then scattered the droplets through out the stadium, making them float gently among the audience.

"So cute!" the hostess commented, poking a droplet as it jiggled a bit and returning to its dewy form.

"Now let's bring it all together!" I said. Tynave raised her head slightly as the droplets returned to the stage, much to the audience's disappointment. "Water Pulse then Ice Beam!" Tynave let her hold on the droplets go, quickly shooting ultrasonic waves at them before they could move just even an inch. She then shot the thin crystal sapphire beam of ice at the vortex of the cloud of droplets and ultrasonic waves as a rain of icicles came flying out of the cloud.

"Now finish it off with all you got Tynave!" I ordered as Tynave shot a slightly thicker crystal sapphire beam of ice above the icicle rain cloud. She made the shape of a frigid dagger as it fell through the cloud, causing a chain reaction. The cloud froze the sculpture in a block of ice, disappearing as the crowd cheered.

"Amazing!" the hostess commented. "Let's see what the judges have to say!"

"That Ice Beam is very curious. Very curious indeed…" the first man said as a 9.5 appeared on his monitor.

"Marvelous!" the second man commented as a 9.7 appeared on his monitor.

"Your Gorebyss looks well groomed!" Nurse Joy said as a 9.8 appeared on her monitor.

"A total of 29.0! Very well done! Let's give Meena and Tynave another round of applause!" the hostess said as I faced Tynave.

"Awesome props Tynave!" I said as Tynave shrugged.

**At the Yuki Household…**

"There you have it folks! It's now time to see who'll be in the final four!" the hostess announced as May sighed.

"Finally, I thought they would never end…" she said as Max shushed her. The screen showed the large monitor in the stadium as four portraits was shown with shuffling pictures inside. Before long, they stopped on a different picture each.

"And our final four are: Grune Diber, Jenny Fair, Lyle Rune, and Meena Yuki!" the hostess announced.

"I'd figure as much." Max commented.

"Well, that's our Meena for you." May said.

**In the waiting room…**

"I'm so tired…" I yawned as I lay lazily on a sofa. I just won my contest battle against this guy named Lyle I think. He had an Altaria but Mizu mopped the floor with it so fast, we didn't even reach past the 4:30 mark. I think by now that those other girls should be finishing their battle so this contest should be done soon.

"Chu pi pichu." Kawi said as she jumped onto my tummy.

"Ugh." I said as I sat up in surprise. "Kawi are you trying to fatally injure the most important part of my body?" Abby sweatdropped as Kawi tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Chu pi pichu chu pichu…" she commented as I sweatdropped as well. I think that translates to "Mommy uses too many big words…" or something like that…

"Likeohmygoditislikeyou!" I heard someone suddenly say as I jumped. A girl with pure white hair and eyes framed by black square framed glasses glinted from the light in the room poked her head out from behind the sofa as I jumped back.

"Oh my gesh! Stalker number…" I started to say but trailed off and turned to Abby. "What number of stalkers am I on?" Abby sweatdropped and decided to not reply.

"YouarelikeMeenaYuki,themostawesomestCo-ordinatorontheplanet!" the girl continued, jumping close to my face.

"Are a fan boy in a girl's body by any chance?" I asked the girl as she shook her head.

"I'mGruneDiber,yournumberonefan!" the girl introduced as it took me a minute to process everything she said.

"Um, are you hyper?" I asked her as she frantically shook her head.

"Noway! Iliketalklikethisallthetimewhichisn'treallyhealthyya'know?" she said as I twitched my eye.

"Um, so I'm guessing you're my next opponent right?" I asked.

"OhyeahandI'mgoingtoshowyousomefangirlpower!" Grune said. "BecauseIamlikeawesomeandstuff!" She then pulled out a boom box out of who knows where and turned it on to a freaky Techno song. Grune then started dancing unexpectedly as a receptionist came into the room.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting… what ever you're doing but your battle is due in a few minutes." She said, eying Grune weirdly as she stuffed her boom box in… HER POCKET.

"Oknicetalllady!" Grune said as she skipped after the disturbed receptionist.

"You guys better pray that I won't get killed out there!" I said, feigning tears as Abby and Kawi sweatdropped. I followed Grune and the receptionist through the halls and to the familiar entrance to the stage as the hostess addressed the audience.

"We've come to the most exciting part of the day people!" she started. "Let's welcome our final Co-ordinators, Grune Diber, and Meena Yuki!" The crowd burst into cheers as Grune and I stepped onto the stage. The both of us took our places on the battlefield as I pulled out Mizu's pokeball.

"OkMajin,youaresooutthere!" Grune cried, calling out her pokemon. It was a green dragon like pokemon with leaves coming out of its head and wrists and with an orange under belly.

"Grovyle!" he cried, taking a battle stance.

"Mizu, I'm counting on you!" I cried, as my red and orange Vulpix appeared onto the field.

"Vulpix!" she cried, taking a battle stance of her own.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Vulpix, Mizu **vs.** Grune's Grovyle, Majin

**Time Limit:** Five Minutes

**Battle Begin!**

"MajinuseAgility!" Grune ordered as Majin charged at Mizu with blinding speed.

"Mizu use Roar!" I ordered. Mizu released a loud roar; surprising Majin and making him jump away, decreasing Grune's points slightly.

"MajinusePursuit!" Grune said. Majin zoned in on Mizu and charged at her as she stood her ground.

"Mizu use Confuse Ray!" I said as Mizu created a sinister ray before her. Seeing how Mizu was the object of Majin's sight, the ray successfully confused him.

"Majin,snap out of it!" Grune cried as Majin looked at her with a confused expression.

"Mizu use a Will-o-wisp and Fire Spin combo!" I ordered as Mizu shot a spiral of flames with a hint of blue at the defenseless Majin. The attack was a direct hit, engulfing Majin in the vortex and burning him thoroughly.

"Ohno,Majin!" Grune cried as her points decreased greatly. Majin snapped out of confusion and stood on his feet with some difficulty. "Ok,let'suseScreech!" Majin then produced an ear-splitting screech as Mizu and I covered our ears.

"Mizu, use Safeguard!" I managed out as my points decreased slightly. A green veil shielded Mizu from the noise as I looked to see no Majin. 'Where did he go…?' I asked myself as the screech stopped ringing through my ears.

"MajinuseSlam!" Grune ordered as Majin came out of nowhere and slammed Mizu off her feet, decreasing my points.

"Oh, Mizu!" I cried as she immediately stood back on her four feet.

"Wow, what a heated battle!" the hostess commented. "There is now a minute left!"

"MajinuseScreechonemoretime!" Grune ordered as Majin motioned to scream a screech.

"Mizu use Tail Whip!" I ordered as Mizu quickly turned her back and started to wag her tail cutely. Majin stopped instantly, unable to harm such a cute pokemon.

"Now follow up with Roar!" I ordered. Mizu then roared furiously, surprising Majin once more and decreasing Grune's points.

"MajinuseAgility!" Grune ordered as Majin charged at Mizu with blinding speed once more.

"Mizu use Ember and Will-o-wisp to make a circle of fire!" I ordered as Mizu took immediate action. She shot embers of orange red and blue flames in a circle, towering slightly taller than Mizu herself making the only way through was up. And that's exactly what Majin did. He jumped over the flames, now falling quickly.

"Mizu use a Heat Wave and Flamethrower combo!" I ordered. Mizu half exhaled, half shot a blazing breath of flames at the airborne Majin. The flames engulfed Majin, decreasing Grune's points directly to zero.

"Looks like we have our winner folks!" the hostess announced as the crowd burst into cheers. Grune skipped over to her fallen Grovyle as I approached.

"Sorry about Majin…" I apologized as Mizu started licking Majin's face.

"AREYOUKIDDING??? Thatwassoawesomewiththefireandtheredandtheblueandyeah!" Grune said as the hostess totted over.

"Here's your well earned Slateport Ribbon Meena!" she said, handing me a silver gray ribbon held together with a golden pin.

"Alright!" I cheered. "With this, I can go to the Grand Festival!"

Haha, Tales of series fans reading this, Grune Diber's name comes from Grune from ToL and Diber from the famous **Di**vine Sa**ber**. Majin comes from a class in Disgaea, the hardest class to unlock but they have a S ranking on all seven weapons. And that's the history lesson today!

Antwon: You really need to stop going to the mall and Wikipedia...

Nick: Look forward to Chapter 45.

Me: I'M HUNGRY! I'M GOING TO COOK MYSELF SOME STEAK AND GORGE ON SOME RICE!


	45. Passing Through the Yellow Brick Road

**Author's Note:** Hiya, I'm totally obsessed with Tales of Legendia now. Right now, I'm on chapter I believe 4 right before you defeat Stingle. Geez, he's hard. I think I have to use Moses's Savage Strike, Norma's Revive, Jay's Dagger, and Will's Lightning (cause I don't have Thunder Blade...) to even stand a chance. Or I can use Jay's Fallen Idol with the plus Fire Down so I can use Fire Wall/Ball to do damage... Or-

Maddie: I'm sorry to interrupt, but even though your rant on battle stategies is very... interesting, some of us want to get this story over with.

Neko: Here's chapter 45!

Me: Oh and FYI, Patrick is still here in CA for some reason...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places and/or plot lines. Fun Fact Number Eighty-One people: SugarRyu has difficulty**_ NOT_** saying -insert cuss word here- in every sentence, especially when she is playing video games. (YOU DO **_NOT_** KNOW HOW I PLAY. I play crudely.)

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 45**

**Passing Through the Yellow Brick Road**

"And we're walking, walking, walking…" I said in a bored tone as Abby, Kawi, and I walked towards our next stop, Mauville City. Things started to calm down after the events from yesterday, thank goodness for that!

"Absol sol absol sol ab ab. " Abby stated as I sweatdropped. That translated to "Yes, thank you for stating the obvious Captain Obvious." I believe…

"Please, leave your comments until the end!" I countered in a semi dramatic tone.

"Pichu chu chu pi pi!" Kawi commented. Abby looked at her in confusion.

"Absol?" she asked the younger pokemon jumped from her usual spot on my head to her back. Kawi then started in great, must I say, GREAT detail on her comment as I sweatdropped. '_I kinda feel bad for Abby for some reason…_' I thought, as we walked further to Mauville City on Route 110. I looked over to the side to see a river, slightly familiar mind you! Then suddenly, it hit me. '_That's right!_' I said to myself as Kawi's voice drowned out of my ears from a net of thought. '_This is where I first met Regret!_' I nodded to myself, a small smile plastered on my face as I recalled the "important" events from that memory.

'_Lets see… there was the snotty attitude, check… there whole "Abby ran away" misadventure, check… the battle between Mightyena and Barley, check… and the "I'll be back!" line via Regret…_' I summed up as I looked to the sky. '_Regret is slightly different from before now… Must be the losses against me I guess. I wonder if she'll put my words to heart… the ones I used in that little talk with her on that Wynaut infested island… Not like there's anything wrong with Wynaut!_'

"Pichu?" I heard Kawi ask as I snapped out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see her perched on Abby's back, a look of concern plastered on her face. Abby just looked at me curiously, as if she was guessing at what I was thinking.

"Pichu?" Kawi asked again, concern dripping from her chin as I smiled.

"I'm ok. Just remembering old times." I answered as Kawi tilted her head to the side.

"Chu pi pichu chu chu chu?" Kawi asked Abby. Abby looked at her with a mixture of pure astonishment, annoyance, and bafflement.

"Absol ab ab ABSOL sol…" Abby answered as I twitched my eye. That translated to "I don't think Meena is THAT old." I believe.

"It depends. What's your definition of old?" I asked as Kawi sweatdropped.

"Pichu pi pi pi…" Kawi muttered, jumping back onto my head. That translated to "You people are hard to understand…".

"Chu pi pichu pichu pi!" Kawi finished. Translation: "But that's why I like mommy and big sissy!".

"Aw, I love you too Kawi!" I said.

**Later…**

"Pichu chu…" Kawi mumbled as my stomach started to growl.

"I'm hungry too… Let's find a place to eat…" I sighed as Abby nodded. It has been a few hours out in the field; I believe we're halfway through the route. We looked for a clear area to set up lunch, no luck so far.

"Now… where is the perfect spot…?" I asked myself as I walked through a few bushes to a clear area. There, a familiar tree was standing right next to a running river. '_Hmm, that tree looks familiar for some reason…_' I thought, putting a finger to my chin. '_Let's see… Oh, I know! It was the tree Abby came to when she ran away!_' I nodded in satisfaction as Abby came trudging in with Kawi on her back.

'_Hmm, my whole party had to search for her and we even skipped lunch…! Oh, and the Barley crashing into Sukob, who crashed into Sheena, who crashed into Trey, who almost crashed into Chrnos but he stepped out of the way and instead crashed into me and got on top of the dog pile just for keeps misadventure thing. It still gives me nightmares on the total weight put on me…_' I thought smiling.

"Absol sol ab ab…" Abby said in a semi mocking singsong voice as Kawi jumped back to my head.

"Why don't we eat here?" I asked Kawi and Abby as Abby shrugged. Kawi cheered happily, as I took my four other pokemon's pokeballs from my belt.

"Ok everyone; get some fresh air before lunch!" I cried, calling out all my pokemon. Tynave jumped into the river immediately, with Koyuki sitting on the riverbank as Shugo and Mizu immediately started playing a game of tag with Kawi. Abby and I walked to the tree, Abby instantly napping the shade as I took off my knapsack.

"Hmm, I wonder when we get to Mauville City…" I said to myself, pulling out three bowls, a sack of pokemon food, and a few bags of various berries.

"Sno?" I heard Koyuki ask from her spot on the riverbank as she and Tynave came closer to the shade of the tree.

"Oh, in Mauville we have a few friends so I can't wait to see them." I answered as Tynave eyed me suspiciously.

"Gorebyss byss byss…" she accused as I pulled out a half loaf of white bread and a package of lunchmeat.

"I do not have a boyfriend there!" I answered. "Or a boyfriend in general!"

"Gore…" Tynave said with a bored expression as Koyuki tilted her head to the side.

"Runt snorunt runt sno?" she asked as I took four slices of bread from the half loaf and opened the package of lunchmeat.

"Well, there's this pokemon named Sukob, a Shedinja and he used to be my pokemon. At Mauville, we met a boy and his grandfather who used to be Sukob's family but were separated by Team Magma. So, being the person I am, I let Sukob stay with his family instead of traveling with me." I briefly explained as I put together two sandwiches and cut them diagonally.

"Snorunt…" Koyuki gasped in amazement. "Sno sno sno…"

"Yeah, we've been through a lot, but we're going to go through a lot more either way." I said, opening the sack of pokemon food and pouring it into the three bowls. "The Grand Festival is coming up and we're bound for trouble at the Pokemon League!"

"Gore!" Tynave said as I put a few berries on each of the pokemon food bowls.

"Now…" I trailed off, setting a bowl in front of Koyuki and Tynave and another near Abby. "COME AND GET IT!" I set the last bowl on the ground as Shugo, Mizu, and Kawi came rushing in. Abby groggily woke up as Mizu started to eat out of the bowl she was going to share with Abby. Koyuki carried the bowl I set near her nearer to Tynave as they both ate out of the same bowl. Shugo immediately started devouring the food in his food bowl as Kawi climbed onto my lap.

"Chu?" she asked cutely as I pulled out a bottle of milk from my knapsack.

"Here you go!" I answered, handing her the milk as she started to drain the bottle of its contents.

**A while later…**

"Where's the city? We've been walking for hours now… We should at least see the city lights…" I complained, as I looked the sky. It was a slight purple with orange clouds darting left to right. I would at least expect the outskirts of the city to come into sight.

"Pichu!" Kawi cried out, pointing to something in the distance as I squinted to see what she was so excited about. There, without a doubt, was a mural of lights emerging from the growth of trees as I jumped for joy.

"Ugh, finally! We can go and see Ricky, Sukob, Ninjask, and Jonas!" I cheered, making a beeline for the city with Abby at my heels. Before long, we stepped into the busy city as night fell.

"Now let's see… where was their house again?" I asked as Abby sweatdropped. She sighed then making a beeline of her own in some random direction as I shrugged.

"Follow the Abby!" I cried, trailing after the already gone Abby. Before you could say Absol five times, we came into view of a familiar home on the west wing of the city.

"Abby, you're a genius!" I praised as Kawi started cheering. Abby shrugged a ghost of a triumphed smile on her face as I ran to the door of the house.

"Knock, knock!" I said, making my own sound effects. After a few moments, the door swung open as a familiar boy and floating bug appeared in the doorway.

"Hiya!" I greeted as the boy gaped at me.

"Meena? What are you doing here at this hour?" the boy asked as I shrugged.

"Oh you know, walking, getting mauled, walking, starving half to death, walking. The whole trainer buzz, you know what I mean?" I said as an elderly man appeared behind the boy and the bug.

"Oh Meena, what a pleasant surprise!" the man cried. "Excuse Ricky, he's just having one of those days…" '_One of those days, huh?_' I said in my thoughts as we entered the house. '_First time I met him, it seemed like he loathed me. Now, it still seems like it, just not as extreme._'

"So, how have you guys been? Sukob, Ninjask, Jonas?" I asked as the said black bug zipped into the room.

"Shed!" "Nin!" Sukob and Ninjask chimed in as Jonas chuckled.

"We're all fine. What about you my dear?" Jonas asked as I scratched the back of my head.

"Pretty good." I said as Kawi tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Pi?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, you, Koyuki, and Tynave never met these people, right?" I said as Kawi nodded. I took Koyuki and Tynave's pokeballs from my belt and called them out.

"Sno?" Koyuki asked as she stood next to Tynave.

"Ok," I said, setting Kawi next to Koyuki. "Kawi, Koyuki, and Tynave, meet Ricky, Sukob, Ninjask, and Jonas. Ricky, Sukob, Ninjask, and Jonas, meet Kawi, Koyuki, and Tynave."

"Shed shed…" Sukob greeted with Ninjask close behind.

"My, what cute little lasses they are." Jonas commented. "Now, why don't I get you guys something to eat?"

"Sounds awesome!" I cried as Ricky and I ran into the kitchen.

The reason for the title, in the movie that scared me with flying monkeys and midgets also known as the Wizard of Oz, the four main characters would walk on the Yellow Brick Road. And when I mean walked, I MEAN WALKED. It seemed like until the end when they stopped walking, and that's when they find out the wizard isn't really a wizard thing, I think. I don't know... I haven't watched it because it scared me the flying monkeys and midgets...

Antwon: You know what I call this chapter?

Nick 2.0: What?

Antwon: Filler!

Me: At least there's some key events! Gosh, it's not like Bleach or Naruto!

Maddie: True that!

Nick: Look forward to our next friendly neighborhood chapter!

Me: Hehe -snatches script from Nick- I got that from Spiderman... I'm going to play Tales of Legendia now...


	46. Obsessed Rival

**Author's Note:** Ugh, I'm having a bad week... **He** went to San Diego so for some reason I'm regreting not joining band...

Neko: Who is **He**?

Maddie: **He** is Ryu-chu's crush and a half...

Me: What is love?

Maddie: Don't mind her. She's been asking that question for a while.

Me: Here's Chapter 46!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I'm like on chapter 7 on Tales of Legendia and I simply refuse to go to the Wings of Light until my Norma knows Blizzard. Looks like I have a long hall seeing I need Mandrake and Base Turtle eres stones...

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 46**

**Obsessed Rival**

"Where are going from here?" Jonas asked me, as Kawi was perched on my head, playing with Sukob. Abby, Kawi, and I were standing before the entrance to our ferry to Route 119 as Jonas, Sukob, Ricky, and Ninjask bid us farewell.

"Right now I'm headed to Lilycove City to participate in the Grand Festival!" I answered cheerfully. "After that, it's back to home, waiting for the Pokemon League!"

"You're going to the Pokemon League?" Ricky asked as I nodded. "Do you want to use Sukob in the League?"

"Huh? Why would I want to? Sukob seems happy here…" I said, poking at the floating Sukob.

"He's half yours so I thought…" Ricky trailed off, looking at the ground as I shrugged.

"Why not? We'll show you a performance not like any other!" I said as Abby and Kawi sweatdropped.

"All aboard!" I heard someone call as Abby and I turned to the ferry.

"Well, we'll take our leave!" I said, waving as Abby did a waving motion with her tail.

"Be careful. Come visit us sometime." Jonas bid as Abby and I ran onto the deck of the ferry. The ramp was raised and the ferry then set sail.

"We'll see you at the League!" Ricky bid as Abby and I looked back. Ninjask and Sukob were hovering right next to Ricky, giving us a silent nod.

"Pichu!" Kawi replied, waving back to the four people and pokemon who were quickly diminishing into little black dots standing on the white port.

"So…" I trailed off when the port disappeared from view. "What now?" Abby sweatdropped as Kawi shrugged.

"Chu pi pichu pi pi." Kawi stated as I sighed.

"Kawi, I don't know everything in the whole world ok? Anyway, I'm hungry! We didn't eat before we left this morning!" I said as Abby sighed. I cheerfully ran into the cabin of the ferry with Abby trailing behind at the speed of a Slugma. However, what we didn't know as a pair of eyes that were framed by black, sun glinted glasses were watching our every move over a magazine titled "Pokemon Co-editor."

"Hehe…"

**On the shore of Route 118…**

"Ok… from here we go to Route 119, then to Fortree City, then to Route 120 and 121, and finally to Lilycove." I recited as Abby and I walked away from the ferry. The ferry ride was very uneventful but, for some reason, I felt like I was being watched. Weird…

"Pichu…" Kawi said, tilting her head to the side as we walked further.

"Yeah, it is amazing how I can remember plans but not directions." I said as Abby sweatdropped.

"Ab ab…" Abby muttered as I laughed. After a few minutes of walking, we stood in front of the signature tall grass of Route 119.

"Ok…" I sighed, plucking Kawi off my head. "Kawi, do you want to hang out in my knapsack? This grass is pretty thick and I almost lost Mizu the last time…"

"Chu!" Kawi answered, jumping onto my knapsack and squeezing in.

"Ok Abby, lead the way!" I cried as Abby sweatdropped.

"Sol…" she muttered as she took the first step into the thick grass as I followed close behind. After a few minutes of being prodded with blades of itchy grass, there was no sight of any clear areas.

"I'm bored…" I stated as Abby sweatdropped. I heard Kawi say something from within my knapsack but was muffled.

"_Bwhahahahahaha!_" I then heard a voice laugh as Abby and I unknowingly stepped into a clear area.

"Hey, what do you know?" I said. "We found an area clear of evil long grass! Isn't that-"

"Meena-chan!" I heard the same voice call out as a familiar girl with white hair and sun glinted glasses jumped out of nowhere in front of us.

"Whoa, you really are a stalker aren't you?!" I cried as Abby sighed.

"OkMeena,youandmearegoingtohaveabattle!" the girl said in one breath.

"Um, Grune?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because!" she answered. "I'mgoingtothePokemonLeagueandIneedtostarttraining!"

"So, why am I the first victim?" I asked meekly as Kawi poked her head out of my knapsack.

"Because!" Grune answered in a singsong voice. I sighed physically and mentally as I shrugged.

"What the heck? We could use a battle…" I said as Grune took out a pokeball.

"OkLaney,doyourstuff!" Grune cried, calling out her first pokemon. It was a purple glob of what I believe is sludge with whiskers, black markings, and red eyes.

"Swal…" it yawned, revealing its humongous mouth.

"One-on-one!" Grune called out as I took out a pokeball.

"Alright, Shugo let go!" I cried as my green Trapinch appeared before me.

"Trap?" he asked confusedly, tilting his head to the side.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Trapinch, Shugo **vs.** Grune's Swalot, Laney

**Battle Begin!**

"LaneyuseYawn!" Grune ordered as Laney motioned to inhale deeply.

"Quick Shugo, use Dig!" I called out. Shugo quickly averted his gaze and started to burrow underground, evading Laney's attempt to make him drowsy.

"LaneyusePoisonGasonthehole!" Grune said as Laney crept towards the hole. He then exhaled a cloud of poisonous gas through the hole, in hopes of poisoning Shugo.

"Shugo, come up with Crunch!" I ordered. Shugo drilled his way out of the ground and practically flew at Laney.

"Laney,watchout!" Grune called but it was too late. Shugo sank his teeth into the stationary Laney as he struggled to get Shugo off. "LaneyusePound!" Laney then stopped struggling and began to slap Shugo silly.

"Shugo, let go!" I ordered as Shugo released his hold on Laney and repositioned himself before me.

"LaneyuseSludgeBomb!" Grune ordered. Laney then inhaled deeply, collecting sludge from the far corners of his body and shot a glob of fresh purple sludge forcefully at Shugo.

"Shugo use Sandstorm to cut through then Faint Attack!" I called out. Shugo exhaled a rocky gale, slicing right through the blob of sludge then motioned for Laney to come closer. Laney curiously crept over as Shugo bit him forcefully.

"LaneyuseAcidArmor!" Grune cried out as Laney's body started to be covered by a thick acid.

"Shugo get out of there!" I called out as Shugo quickly backed away from Laney. '_I believe we should end this now…_' I thought.

"Ok Shugo, use Dig!" I ordered. Shugo burrowed underground, leaving an expectant Laney and his trainer.

"LaneyuseToxiconthehole!" Grune commanded as Laney shot a blob of toxic poisons into the hole.

"Shugo, come up and use Hyper Beam!" I called as Shugo popped right out of the ground. Orange particles started to form before his mouth as he shot an orange beam at the right open Laney.

"Laney!" Grune cried but it was too, too late. The orange beam engulfed Laney, knocking him unconscious.

"Um… yay?" I seemingly cheered hesitantly as Shugo tilted his head to the side. He was looking at Grune, who had her bangs covering her eyes.

"Trap?" he asked as I shrugged.

"I don't know." I answered looking at Grune as well. "Um…" Grune slowly stood upright as I tilted my head to the side.

"OMGTHATWASSOCOOL!" She cried as my eye twitched. "WITHTHE DIGGINGANDTHEDIRTANDTHEORANGEANDTHEKABOOM!"

"Um, I'm glad you enjoyed it?" I replied hesitantly as out of nowhere Grune appeared in front of me.

"YOUGOTTOTEACHMEHOWTOBATTLELIKETHAT!" she said breathlessly.

"Well um…" I said as Grune continued.

"YOU'REGOINGTOMAKEMEYOURSTUDENT!" Grune said as I gaped at her.

"Huh?" I absentmindedly said as Abby sweatdropped. Kawi just shook her head and squeezed back into my knapsack.

"ISHALLFOLLOWYOUTOTHEENDSOFTHEWORLD!" Grune continued as I sighed.

"Looks like I have a travel partner… for now…" I thought aloud as Grune continued her rant on her seemingly obsession with me.

"Absol…" Abby agreed half-heartedly. We both looked at each other and sighed. It was already a long hall and now it was going to get even harder…

Hmm, for some reason Grune reminds me of myself on 12 cans of Dr. Pepper...

Antwon: That's because she is you on 12- wait 12?

Neko: I'd say 3...

Nick: 2...

Me: 1!!!!

Maddie: -.- Anyway, look forward to Chapter 47!

Me: Me and Maddie are going to cosplay at the mall! I'm going to Anise Tatlin's Childish costume while Maddie is going to be someone...


	47. Chronicles of the Fan Girl and Victim

**Author's Note:** Gah! So much homework! Gotta make this short!

Maddie: -.- Ok ok... Here's chappie 47...

Neko T-T We no talky!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. Oh one more thing, Grune is the embodiment of the spirit of a hyperactive fan girl. Just want to make that clear...

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 47**

**Chronicles of the Fan Girl and Victim**

"Oh come on!" Grune whined as we trudged across the Route 119 plain. It was the next morning and Grune was still following me. It seems like Grune actually talks normally when you withhold her from anything caffeinated, thank goodness…

"Grune, how many times am I going to have to say no?" I asked slightly irritated as Abby did everything in her power to not break out laughing while Kawi laid on her stomach on my head, napping the morning away.

"Oh come on!" Grune repeated as I sighed. Grune has been pestering me all of yesterday and today on a rematch.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want you to bless me with your awesomeness!" Grune answered as my eye twitched.

"Abby…" I whined. "Is Fortree City close now?" Abby turned to me and motioned to the horizon. The peaks of the familiar tree house like homes of the civilians appeared over the thick growth of trees.

"Ugh, finally!" I sighed, making a beeline to the tree-cloaked city with Abby close behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Grune complained, trailing after me.

**At the Fortree Pokemon Center…**

Abby and I were hiding in a corner in the Pokemon Center, making sure that we lost Grune in our dust.

"Abby…" I started when I caught my breath. "How are we going to keep out of sight of that obsessive fan girl?"

"Absol?" Abby suggested as I sweatdropped.

"Too overrated…" I said. "How about I join the Witness Protection Program?"

"Sol absol sol ab." Abby said as I hung my head making the napping Kawi fall onto Abby's back.

"Well, we can always get to Lilycove City before Grune does and try to find Rena or Cole. They should know what to do at times like this…" I said, plucking Kawi from Abby's back and onto my head. "But one thing is for sure, we need to get out of this city…"

"Sol ab." Abby agreed.

"Let's eat breakfast and get everyone a once over." I suggested. "After that, we leave right away." Abby nodded as we started walking to the cafeteria. '_Ugh, what have I gotten myself into…?_' I asked myself.

**Outside of Fortree City…**

"Chu pi?" the now awake Kawi asked as we trudged away from the outskirts of Fortree City.

"Sorry Kawi. Not now. We have to get to Lilycove City before Grune catches up with us." I briefly explained. "She's annoying us to no end and I believe she's one of those creepy stalker types…" The three, well, two of us walked in silence as we approached the bridge lingering over a large pond.

"Absol…" Abby mumbled, running forward and sniffing the air.

"What is it Abby?" I asked her as she turned to Kawi and me.

"Sol ab absol." Abby said, pointing ahead as I pouted. That probably translated to "She's been here."

"That means we can be ambushed at any time…" I said, catching up to Abby. "Let's keep a look out 'Kay?" Abby nodded and we continued to walk.

**Later…**

"Hmm…" I thought aloud as I looked at my Pokenav. "Right around here is Mt. Pyre and the Safari Zone…"

"Ab?" Abby asked bluntly as I sweatdropped.

"Just saying…" I answered, putting my Pokenav away and looking at the sky. It was starting to turn orange, causing me to sigh.

"At this rate, we won't be able to make it to the city without traveling in the dark and with Grune on the loose, anything can happen…" I said as Abby hung her head.

"Pichu." Kawi seconded, sitting crossed legged on my head and looking at the passing clouds.

"I'm surprised that she didn't ambush us-" I started to say but was interrupted by a laugh.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I heard the familiar voice laugh as I sweatdropped.

"I take that back…" I sighed as the obsessed fan girl appeared from the bushes.

"Meena Yuki, I challenge you to a duel!" Grune challenged. '_Hmm… maybe I can benefit from a battle from her…'_ I thought.

"Ok." I accepted as Grune jumped for joy. "But on two conditions." Grune seemed like she stopped in midair and turned to me.

"Huh?" she asked absentmindedly.

"First, if I win, you leave me alone." I said. "And second, if you win, you get to travel with me until we get to Lilycove." Grune thought about it for sec before pulling out a pokeball.

"Deal!" she replied, calling out her pokemon. It was a yellow and black long necked pokemon with a tail resembling a little face.

"Gira!" it cried.

"Ok Sy, I'm counting on you!" Grune said as Sy prepared for battle.

"Abby, I think you know what to do." I said as Abby confidently stepped forward.

"Absol…" she replied, taking her position on the field.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Absol, Abby **vs.** Grune's Girafarig, Sy

**Battle Begin!**

"Sy use Take Down!" Grune ordered as Sy charged at Abby.

"Abby use Double Team to dodge!" I called. Abby then made illusions of herself as Sy ran right through one, making it disappear on contact.

"Sy use Shock Wave to flush her out!" Grune commanded. Sy then shot smothered jolts of blue electricity at Abby's illusions, making them disappear. Before long, all that was left as a confused Sy.

"Ok Abby, come out and use Bite!" I ordered. Abby popped out of the ground right under Sy and bit him forcefully, causing him to howl out in pain and fall over.

"Sy use Stomp to get her off!" Grune cried as Sy motioned to stomp Abby with its front hoof.

"Abby get out of there quick!" I called out as Abby released her hold on Sy and zipped away just as Sy's hoof connected with the ground. "Now use Quick Attack!" Abby zipped towards Sy with a white trail as he got on his four feet.

"Sy use Thunderbolt!" Grune ordered as Sy shot a bolt of electricity at Abby.

"Stop and use Razor Wind!" I ordered. Abby quickly skid to a stop and whipped up a whirlwind. The electricity collided with the wind, making the wind jump with electricity. Abby then rolled her head in Sy's direction, sending a flurry of razor like wind on him.

"Sy watch out!" Grune called but it was too late. Sy was hit directly, sending him flying into a nearby tree, knocking him out instantly.

"Um, whoot?" I hesitantly cheered as Grune returned her fallen Girafarig and gave me an overly wide grin.

"Never fret, G-Girl will be back soon!" Grune said before running out of our view.

"…That is one weird crayon…" I said absentmindedly as Kawi and Abby sweatdropped.

Ugh, next week my SATs start, my AR 50 points is due, tomorrow I have a prewriting and draft due on one of the most boring topics of all time, an eight question mini test due, SRQs due, and Geo homework due. Not only that but in two weeks time I have the Grand Festival chappie. **Remember to send in OCs with bios because my brain and life is in limbo due to the end of the school year rush.**

Antwon: Look forward to Chapter 48!


	48. Festive Arrivals

**Author's Note:** Hey guys and gals! Tomorrow I start my CSTs so that means no homework!

Maddie: I don't think so...

Me: Kyuu...

Neko: So, what did you do today Ryu-chu?

Me: I got this uber cute Samurai Champloo handbag with Momo on it at the mall's japanese import store!

Maddie, Neko, and Me: Yay for Japanese import stores!

Antwon: ...Here's Chapter 48...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I finished the main storyline for Tales of Legendia and now I'm doing Character Quests... There's six in all and I'm done with Will and Norma's and I just need to beat the Dark Chloe in Chole's CQ. You guys probably don't know what I'm talking about, do you?

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 48**

**Festive Arrivals**

"Ugh, we're finally here!" I sighed with relief as we stood before the entrance to Lilycove City. It was almost noon as Kawi and I did a little victory dance while Abby stared at us with annoyance.

"Chu pi pichu pichu pi pi!" Kawi said as I shrugged.

"Abby did most of the leading." I said as Abby sweatdropped.

"Absol…" Abby muttered as I paid her no mind.

"Ok, off to the Pokemon Center!" I cried taking the first step into the city as Abby trailed behind. The city was just as busy as before but this time it seemed a bit busier. '_Must be because of the Grand Festival…_' I thought, looking over the crowds that filled the sidewalks. '_Maybe we'll find Rena and Cole here. They said they were going to enter…_' Then, Abby came to a sudden stop, a look of deep annoyance and confusion on her face.

"Pichu?" Kawi asked her as I stopped in my tracks and looked at my red and white Absol.

"Abby, what's the matter?" I asked her. Abby hesitantly surveyed our surroundings, a cautious look plastered on her face.

"Sol sol ab ab…" Abby mumbled sniffing the air as a look of complete bafflement lined my face.

"Wha?" I asked absentmindedly as Abby turned to me and shrugged. "Well, we should get going then-"

"_OMG, is that who I think it is?!_" "_It's Meena Yuki!_" Voices interrupted as Abby, Kawi, and I turned to the source of the cries. Forming right behind us was a mob of eager fan girls and boys.

_"OMG, you're right!" "Let's ask her for an autograph!" "Worship the ground she stands on!" "Meena!" "You're hot!" "Really, she's not that hot!" "Shun the nonbeliever!" "I love you!" "Out of my way! I want a sample!" "Will you marry me?" "My spleen!"_

"Um, Abby?" I hesitantly asked my fellow girl pokemon as she looked up at me with an annoyed look. "Can we panic now?"

"Absol…" Abby answered as we watched the mob quickly grow.

"RUN!" I cried as Abby and I ran away from the mob of fans.

_"After her!" "We just want an autograph!" "No don't! You're soiling the holy grounds of Meena Yuki!" "Wait my sweet youthful spring!" "It's stalker time!" "I need a medic…"_

"Abby...!" I huffed out as we turned a sharp corner. "What did I do to earn this?!"

"Absol sol sol sol!" Abby replied as I sweatdropped.

"This isn't the time for wise cracks!" I said as we rounded another turn. Kawi clung to my head as the mob roared behind us.

"I don't know how long we can last…!" I managed out as Abby agreed.

"Chu pi!" Kawi cried as we neared another sharp turn.

"Not now Kawi, just try to-" I started to say as I tripped on a crack. Kawi fell from my head as I regained by balance and caught her in my arms. "Never mind then…" Kawi sweatdropped as I carried her in my arms, running furiously from the mob of fans that was starting to disappear one by one.

"Abby, any good ideas?" I asked her bluntly, as she gave me an annoyed glare. I sighed deeply as Abby and I turned the sharp corner. "Well, what are we-" I started to say but was interrupted by a few arms yanking Abby and I off the streets. My first thought was to struggle to no end but was cut short by a familiar voice.

"Ow! Not there! That's one of my most valuable body parts!" the familiar voice said as I took a good look at the figure or figures that plucked Abby and me off the streets. They were clad in black trench coats and sunglasses but I could tell right away, they were my fellow Co-ordinators Cole Stag and Rena Romano.

"Rena!" I cried, embracing the smaller figure as Cole gaped at me.

"Why don't I get a hug?" he asked as I shrugged.

"Because you're Cole!" I said as Cole went to sulk in his corner. "So, um, what's with the awful disguises?" I asked Rena as she sighed.

"It was Cole's idea…" Rena answered as I nodded in understanding. "Our fans are growing at little bit more needy than usual so that's why…"  
"I can see…" I commented as Abby and Kawi sweatdropped. "Ok, so can we get out of here because I don't want to get attacked by fans again…" Rena sweatdropped as Cole crawled from his emo corner and gave us a grin the reeked of a world-class idiot.

"Great observation Wattson! We shall now run into the sunset!" Cole said as Rena and I sweatdropped.

"Joining him anytime soon?" Rena asked as Cole started his lone march to the Pokemon Center.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said as Rena and I followed our world-class idiot. "He has better direction than me any day."

**At the Pokemon Center…**

"So, when's the Grand Festival?" I asked as Cole, Rena, our pokemon, and I squeezed together in the room Rena and I were sharing.

"Three days from now." Rena answered as Cole fed Ace, Mach, and Camo a few Pokeblocks. Koyuki, Tynave, Sweets, Rainy, and Stardust were deep in conversation about the latest gossip while Shugo, Mizu, Kawi, Creampuff, and Belle played with a ball on the floor. Abby and Dusty were taking a nap on Rena's bed while Rena and I sat on my bed.

"Looks like I can fit in some contest training the next few days…" I said thoughtfully.

"I'll train with you!" Rena cheerfully offered as I nodded.

"We'll have a girl's day out!" I said as Cole turned to us.

"Do I qualify?" Cole asked with a cheesy grin as Rena and I stared at him. We then looked at each other and back at him.

"Not really…" Rena trailed off looking at me as a signal to finish what she started.

"Get yourself a dress and then we'll talk." I finished for Rena as Cole had a look of complete bafflement on his face.

"A dress huh?" he said thoughtfully. "Easy!" Cole then ran out of the room as Rena and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"You don't think-" We said in union after a pause.

"He wouldn't." Rena said.

"He would." I countered.

"That means…"

"Total embarrassment."

"He's stupid…"

"That's Cole."

"Our idiot…" Rena and I nodded and turned back to our pokemon who were looked at us as if we were crazy.

"What?" we asked in union as Abby lifted her head.

"Absol sol ab absol absol…" Abby said as Rena and I sweatdropped. That probably translated to, "Don't do that ever again…" Suddenly, the door was kicked open, revealing a yellow dress clad Cole with matching heels and handbag.

"Holy mother of Saint Cows!" I cried as Rena looked at Cole with twitching eyes.

"Meena…" Rena whimpered, turning to me with tears welling up in her eyes. "I think I'm scarred for life…" Everyone but Cole sweatdropped as I shuffled around our backpacks for a certain object.

"Oh Cole…" I cooed, pulling the object out and hiding it behind my back. "Time to go to sleep!" I revealed my torture object of choice, a plastic toy syringe as Cole squealed with fear.

"Me no night night!" he cried, running out of the room with me in pursuit.

"Get back here! It's not real!" I called after him as Rena sweatdropped.

"It feels good to be together again…" she sighed as Abby shrugged and fell into another of her naps.

Ahem, I have nothing to say...

Nick: Then lets hurry up and do the closing!

Nick 2.0: Look forward to-

Me: Don't forget to send in OCs! Next chapter is the Grand Festival chapter, the last contest chapter in the story. But don't fret if I don't use your OC! There's still the Pokemon League and random battles so don't get discouraged. But I do go by the first come, first serve rule so hurry!

Maddie: x-x Nick, end it.

Nick 2.0: Look forward to Chapter 49.


	49. A Grand Ending

**Author's Note:** ... 7198 words... -insert censored word here-

Maddie: Sorry for the delay peps!

Me: We went to a cosplay contest at the mall. We got free stuff!

Maddie: Then a discount at Taco Bell because Ryu-chu was dressed up as Reno...

Me: I had to wear a wig!

Maddie and Me: Here's chappie 49!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places and/or plot lines. Take a deep breath...

**Karin Storm by AnimeCrazy88**  
Hey, I hope I got the personality or even anything right! Thanks for letting me use your OC!

**Kiwi Kaitar by digiwildfire**  
I KNOW I GOT IT RIGHT THIS TIME! My wishes to you and thank you!

**Kara Madora by DarkDsurion  
**Hi um... -reads review- Oh I so totally got your character right! Thank you very much!

**Daren Dark by parr  
**I had fun with this one! It was so awesome! I thank you with vitural cookies!

**Sakura Kasai by Shininghope of RiverClan  
**Haha, -waves- she was very fun to work with. -get's hit with playing cards- Thanky!

These characters were created by the following people and credit goes only to them. Thank you everyone and even everyone who sent in their OC but didn't get in. There's still the Pokemon League!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 49**

**A Grand Ending**

"Today's the day girls!" Cole cried in our ears, waking us up instantly from the abyss of sleep.

"…Cole…" Rena said, muffled by her pillow. "Not now…"

"RAISE and SHINE!" Cole whined as I threw a pillow at him.

"You are aware that we're still half asleep…" I mumbled, flopping on my bed

"Chu pi!" Kawi greeted from halfway across the room on a makeshift bed she and Abby shared.

"Sol…" Abby muttered, still half asleep herself and trying to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Geez, you two will become just like Abby if you don't start waking up early…" Cole sighed as Rena and I shot up from our beds.

"We're up!" we breathlessly said in union as Cole did a little victory dance.

"Well, hurry up then! There's going to be a big breakfast buffet and if we don't hurry, there won't be anymore food left!" Cole said, running out of the room and slamming the door from behind him.

"…Did he just say what I think he said?" I asked Rena with wide eyes as she hesitantly nodded. "FOOD!" I jumped out of my bed and started to dig through my knapsack for fresh clothes vigorously. Rena sweatdropped at my rush to be changed with a smile.

"…I guess that's motivation enough for Meena…" Rena mumbled, searching through her bag for clothes.

**At the Pokemon Center Cafeteria…**

"Kyu, kyu, kyu!" I chanted as I sat down at the table I was sharing with Rena and Cole with a plate piled with various breakfast foods.

"…Um, Meena?" Rena hesitantly asked as Kawi jumped into my lap. "Are you seriously going to eat all of that?"

"Yup!" I answered cheerfully, digging into my knapsack for a bottle as Rena and Cole sweatdropped.

"Geez… You talk fat but you look underweight!" Cole said as I gave him a raspberry while I filled the bottle with milk.

"That's the beauty of a fast metabolism!" I said giving Kawi her bottle as she dropped down and joined our pokemon who were eating one lavish breakfast. Abby and Dusty were sharing a bowl in the corner as Koyuki and Mizu shared a bowl of their own with the comfort of Belle, Sweets, Stardust, and Rainy nearby. The two pokemon I exchanged for Shugo and Tynave, Rukia, and Barley were eating a bowl of their own, deep in a lavish conversation. Ace, Mach, Camo, and Creampuff were nearby, getting their fill.

"I wish I had one…" Rena mumbled, hanging her head and abandoning the pancake she was cutting.

"So Meena," Cole started as I popped some scrambled eggs into my mouth. "You do know how the Grand Festival works, right?"

"…Nope…" I answered lamely as Cole sweatdropped.

"Well, I think I should fill you in then…" Cole said as I shrugged and shoved a link of sausage into my mouth. "Ok, the Grand Festival has a much different set of rules."

"This year, they're trying out a new rubric so it may be different from Grand Festivals from before and after." Rena chimed in as Cole nodded.

"As I was saying," Cole continued. "The rules for the appeals are pretty much the same. You go up there, do you're appeal, and you get judged. But this time, the top eight go onto the next round."

"That means more battles…" I commented, biting a piece of my jam and butter lathered toast.

"And since there are more battles, that means you have the choice to alternate pokemon or stick with one consistent pokemon but the catch is, you can't use your appeal pokemon and you must stick with the method of battle. Also, you can't reuse battle pokemon so it's a gamble if you alternate but it's also risky if you stick with only one pokemon for it can get tired pretty quickly." Cole finished.

"So, appeal, top eight, shift or one, consistent, and no reusing?" I summed up as Rena sweatdropped.

"Are we supposed to understand a word of that?" Rena asked as I shook my head.

"Nopey!" I said, popping another link of sausage into my mouth and finally concentrating on my breakfast. Rena and Cole watched me with wide eyes as I diminished the food on my loaded plate to crumbs in the matter of minutes.

"That was probably the best breakfast ever!" I cried, patting my tummy.

"Oh, look at the time!' Cole suddenly said as we turned our heads to him. "We should start going over to the hall! It'll be crowded so we need to get there early."

"Ok." Rena and I chimed in as we collected our dishes.

**At the Contest Hall…**

"Good morning everyone." The receptionist at the front desk greeted as we approached the counter. "I'm taking a guess that you're here to register for the Grand Festival."

"Yup!" Cole replied as I held my Contest Pass in hand. The receptionist turned back to the computer she was busily working at and typed for a few moments.

"Contest Passes please." She requested as Cole, Rena, and I handed her our passes. Kawi watched on curiously from her usual spot on my head as the receptionist scanned our passes into the computer and handing them back to us.

"Do you all know the rules for this year's Grand Festival?" the receptionist asked as we nodded. "Well then, please tell me your appeal pokemon and the method of battle you'll be battling with."

"I'll be using my Jigglypuff, Creampuff for the appeals and I'll be shifting pokemon." Rena answered as the receptionist typed in the information.

"I'll be using my Kecleon, Camo for the appeals and I'll be shifting as well." Cole said as the receptionist typed in his information.

"And I'll be using my Milotic, Barley and I'll be shifting too." I answered as Rena and Cole gave me confused looks.

"Ok," the receptionist finally said after a few moments of typing at the computer. "Rena Romano from Dewford Town, you'll be using Creampuff and will be shifting." Rena nodded silently as the receptionist turned to Cole. "Cole Stag from Slateport City, you'll be using Camo and will be shifting as well." Cole gave her a grin as the receptionist finally turned to me. "And Meena Yuki from Petalburg City, you'll be using Barley and will be shifting." I gave her thumbs up as she printed out three lavish looking tickets.

"Welcome to the Grand Festival guys." She said, taking the tickets. "Show these to the guard and good luck! I hope one of you takes the gold!"

"Thank you very much." Rena thanked shyly as we took our tickets.

"Yeah, thanks!" Cole and I seconded as we walked away from the front desk.

"Sol…" Abby mutter as she leaned against my leg sleepily.

"Abby, wake up." I urged sweatdropping. Abby gave me an annoyed look before standing on her own four legs and walking.

"We'd better get to the waiting room before any fan clubs mob us." Rena suggested as Cole nodded vigorously.

"My fan club is filled with girls that want to marry me." Cole commented as Rena hung her head.

"My fan club is filled with guys, middle aged and elderly women that lover cute things…" Rena mumbled as I sweatdropped.

"Mine is mixed and very rabid." I bluntly said as Rena and Cole sweatdropped.

"We already know…" they said in union as I sang a happy note.

"Meena!" I heard a voice call as I looked in the direction of the voice. Waving at me from a small sofa was none other than Amber Tatlin.

"Amber!" I cried as a yellow and orange spotted Spinda jumped from behind the said girl. "And Diz!"

"Looks like you were going to be here today." Amber commented as she ran to us with the Spinda close behind.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" I asked Amber as she approached. She hung her head as Diz looked at her trainer with a look of symphony.

"Oh, I won't be in this year's Grand Festival…" Amber said as Abby, Kawi, and I gave her sympathetic looks.

"Oh…" I said. "But you did you're best, didn't you?"

"Oh, definitely!" Amber answered as I gave her a cheerful look.

"Then that's all that matters!" I comforted, patting her on the head. "As long as you had fun and enjoyed yourself."

"…You're right." Amber said giving me a smile.

"Umm…" Rena said, making their presence known as Abby and Kawi sweatdropped.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot you were there for a sec." I said as Cole hung his head.

"Oh, I feel loved!" Cole cried as Amber, Diz, and I sweatdropped.

"Amber, Diz, meet my friends and Co-ordinators Rena and Cole and vice versa." I introduced as Rena did a little wave.

"Pleased to meet you." Amber greeted, bowing.

"Sorry to make this reunion short, but if we don't hurry up, our fans will have a live statue of us for their dedicated shrines…" Cole interrupted as we all sweatdropped.

"Sorry." I bluntly apologized as Amber flailed her arms.

"Oh no! I should be the one apologizing." She said as we turned to in the direction of the waiting room. "Good luck! I'll be cheering for you in the crowd!"

"Spin, spin!" Diz waved as we waved goodbye and approached the waiting room.

"…So…" Cole started as we pulled out our tickets to show the guard. "What numbers did we get?"

"Five." Rena bluntly answered as she showed her ticket to the guard. We followed suit as the guard let us into the waiting room.

"Really? I got ten." Cole commented as we spotted an empty sofa. "Meena probably got fifteen…" I curiously looked at my ticket for the first time as we collapsed onto the sofa. A slender figure was printed bolding in the top right-hand corner as my eyes widened.

"I got… number one." I stated as Cole looked at me with a mix of amazement and pity.

"No comment…" he said as Rena and I sweatdropped. Kawi just slipped off my head and joined the now sleeping Abby of doom.

"Abby… you really need to stop sleeping…" I mumbled in half annoyance.

**At Littleroot Town…**

"Ow, stop pushing!" Max cried as May squeezed onto the now crowded sofa.

"Hey, it's not my fault that practically everyone in Petalburg City and Meena's pokemon are in the same room trying to get a good view of the T.V.!" May exploded as Max sat at the edge of the sofa half deaf.

"Ow, my ear!" he cried as a tall dark orange and red Blaziken overshadowed him and his sister.

"Blaze?" he asked as May gave him a sweet smile.

"We're just fine here Trey!" she reassured as the said pokemon shrugged and sat on the ground cross-legged.

"Sab!" another voice cried as a brown Sableye landed in Trey's lap with a green and orange Chimecho and forest green Trapinch close behind.

"Hey Sheena, Pepper, Shugo." Max greeted as they gave their hellos. "Where's everyone else?" Sheena climbed onto the armrest of the sofa and started to point in various directions. She first pointed to Chrnos and Bananas who were serving as makeshift sofas then to Acid and Tynave who was wadding in a small waiting pool on the ground. Sheena then pointed to Rokyo who was giving a few children a joyride in the air and finally to Professor Birch and their parents, trying to get the super large plasma screen to work.

"Almost have it…" the professor mumbled, connecting wires together as the plasma's screen jolted to life. "Ha! I still got it!"

"And just in time!" Caroline commented, grabbing the remote and flipping to the channel showing the Grand Festival.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" the hostess's voice rang out from the speakers as Norman started to hush the people in the crowded room. "Today's the day you've been waiting for! Today is the Grand Festival!" The audience in the open roofed stadium and inside the lab burst into cheers as Caroline, Norman, and Professor Birch hushed the cheering squad in the rear.

"Co-ordinators from near and far have been going through rigorous training and breathtaking contests to get this far." The hostess said. "Today, one of these Co-ordinators will be crowned the best of the best!" Max and May smiled inwardly, imagining Meena being crowned the best of all Co-ordinators.

"This year, we have a new set of rules so let me quickly fill you in." the hostess continued as a murmur of confusion hushed through the room. "At the end of the appeals, we shall choose the best eight and from that eight the best four and so on. The catch is that they cannot reuse their appeal pokemon and must choose a consistent method of battle."

"Consistent?" a voice asked as the murmur of agreement rang through the room.

"These methods are shifting or just one pokemon. Each has their own strengths and weaknesses but our Co-ordinators are ready for just about anything." The hostess finished. "With that in mind, why don't we meet our judges for today?" The camera veered off to the three judges seated at their monitored desks.

"Our first judge is none other than the mayor of Lilycove City!" The hostess introduced as the first man just nodded. "Next, the president of the pokemon fan club!" The second man in the middle gave the audience a smile. "And finally, our own lovely Lilycove City Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy waved and gave a warm smile as the camera returned to the hostess.

"Now, with great honor and pride, I present to you the Co-ordinators that made it this far!" the hostess announced as the red curtain parted from behind her, revealing a line of talented trainers. The camera captured the image of each Co-ordinator as the image of a brunette girl with dark blue eyes flashed onto the screen and onto the contest.

"Meena is in the festival!" May and Max chimed as the room burst into cheers and held up signs. It took a few minutes to calm the crowd but before long, everyone was watching the plasma carefully.

"Now, let's greet our first Co-ordinator." The hostess started. "She has come a long way, one loss under her belt but that's putting her down. From the city of Petalburg, here's Meena Yuki!" The room just burst into cheers as the said girl stepped onto the stage with a cheerful look plastered on her face.

"Oh, my baby!" Caroline cried, weeping into her husband's chest. "They grow up too fast!"

"The people of Petalburg must be proud!" the hostess commented as May and Max blushed at the comment.

**On the stage…**

The sun was glittering above as I gripped Barley's pokeball in my hand. '_This is for everyone at home and all the friends I met on this journey…_' I thought, smiling.

"Barley, I'm counting on you!" I cried as I called out my light blue and yellow Milotic to the stage.

"Mil…" she said gracefully, appearing in a flurry of dewdrops and golden sparkles. I finally had my pokemon master the effects of the golden sparkle. The audience was awed by the mere appearance of Barley as I gave her a silent nod.

"Looks like this appeal is on its way!" the hostess cried.

"Barley start with Water Sport!" I ordered as Barley soaked herself with a fountain of water. "Follow up with Refresh!" Barley glowed the colors of the rainbow, surging with a sense of purity as the surge made mincemeat of the fountain and diminished them to dew. The crowd cheered at Barley's majesty as I gave her a comforting smile.

"Now use Light Screen!" I ordered as Barley made several mirrors of light as they reflected the images of the dewdrops from different angles as they shone in every color of the rainbow due to the sunlight creeping through the open roof.

"Wow, what a sight…" the hostess commented in awe.

"Let's use a Twister!" I cried as Barley gracefully twirled, creating a twister and lifting the mirrors and dew into the air. "Now stop!" Barley stopped spinning as the mirrors were in suspended animation for a second. "Ok, Hydro Pump and Water Pulse combo!" Barley then shot a high-powered stream of water and ultra-sonic waves at the airborne mirrors and encased them in a sphere of rapidly falling water.

"Hurry! Ice Beam then switch to Dragonbreath!" I bluntly ordered as Barley immediately shot a beam of ice at the sphere, suspending it in air for a few more seconds, and freezing it into a large sphere of ice with mirrors of light imbedded. Barley then instantly shot a stream of green flames at the ice as it shattered into fragments, raining down on the audience and stage. The sunlight from above diminished the fragments of ice to a reasonable size and refracted the many colors of the rainbow from the shattered mirrors of light.

"…I'm just loss for words…!" the hostess gasped in awe as the audience cheered.

"Let's finish up with an Attract!" I ordered as Barley gave the audience the nicest smile she could muster and a flirty wink as the crowd went head over heels with excitement.

"That was one of the most eventful appeals I've ever seen!" the hostess cried, brimming with excitement. "Let's see what the judges say!"

"One of the best appeals I've ever seen." The first judge stated as a 10.0 appeared on his monitor.

"Agreed!" the second judge commented as a 10.0 appeared on his monitor.

"It's obvious you and your pokemon worked very hard on this appeal. You should be proud!" Nurse Joy said as a 10.0 appeared on her monitor.

"Wow, a perfect score of 30.0! A fitting score for an appeal like this! Let's give Barley and Meena a round of applause!" the hostess said as the audience's cheers rang through our ears.

"Barley!" I cried hugging my shiny Milotic. "Thanks!"

"Mi mi…" she bashfully replied.

**At Littleroot Town…**

"Oh my gosh, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen, EVER!" Max ranted about Meena's appeal three appeals later as May sighed.

"I get it, I get it…" she said, trying to get her brother to shut up and leave her alone. However, he wasn't going to shut up that easily. True, most people in the room were conversing the latest topic, Meena's appeal but that was some time ago.

"Next up, our shy and cute trainer from Dewford! Don't judge her on her looks, she's one of the best and experienced Co-ordinators here! Here's Rena Romano!" the hostess announced as May and Max, well most like May, watched on. A pale pink haired girl wearing a red dress stepped onto the stage as most of the older women in the stadium and in the lab squealed with delight at her cute stature. She held a pokeball cutely in her hand as a look of determination was plastered on her face.

"Creampuff, let's go!" she cried as she called out her appeal pokemon. A round, pink pokemon with big ears and eyes appeared onto the field as I twirled on the tips of her toes, singing a happy note.

"Rena has chosen her faithful Jigglypuff, Creampuff. Let's see what she has in store for us today…" the hostess said as Rena looked at her round pink pokemon. She then pulled out a few round looking pastries and gave Creampuff a look.

"Ok!" Rena cried throwing the now revealed cream filled pastries into the air. "Use Psychic!" Creampuff then puffed up her cheeks and concentrated on the falling creampuffs, stopping them in midair and making them float throughout the stadium.

"Now let's use Wish!" Rena ordered. Creampuff then made a wish as what seemed to be shooting stars streaked amongst the floating creampuffs. The audience pointed at the shooting stars curiously, as a few grabbed for the cream filled pastries.

"Use Attract then Sing!" Rena called as Creampuff sang a happy note, gaining the audience's attention and giving them a cute wink. She then started singing a sweet and cheerful song, but instead of the default effect of drowsiness, the crowd seemed even livelier. Suddenly, Creampuff started to glow a pale white as a surge of stars appeared around her as she let go of her seemingly everlasting grip on the creampuffs. The crowd went wild, trying to get a creampuff of their own as Creampuff ended her song with a happy note. They were so busy with the pastries that it seemed like they forgot about poor little Creampuff.

"Let's use Hyper Voice!" Rena said as Creampuff screamed at the top of her lungs, gaining the audience's undivided attention. "Fake Tears!" Creampuff then forced tears into her eyes, crying loudly. The crowd literally awed at her fake sorrow.

"Finish it off with Charm!" Rena called as Creampuff gave a cute pose that made everyone cheer.

"So cute…" the hostess commented. "Let's see what our judges have to say."

"Very well thought…" the first judge commented as a 9.9 appeared on his monitor.

"Remarkable." The second judge said as a 9.9 appeared on his monitor.

"Very cute!" Nurse Joy stated as a 10.0 appeared on her monitor.

"A near perfect score of 29.8! Let's give it up to Creampuff and Rena!" the hostess said as Max and May looked at each other.

"Looks like there's some tough competition…" May said as Max grinned.

"Don't worry! Meena will do her best to win!" he said as May sighed.

**In the waiting room…**

"Chu!" Kawi cutely cried as Rena and I gathered around my cute little Pichu. Abby was still asleep on the ground, amazingly.

"Cute!" we chimed as Kawi climbed onto Rena's lap.

"Well," the voice of the hostess rang through the waiting room as Rena, Kawi, and I turned to the nearest T.V. "Our next Co-ordinator is from the bustling seaport Slateport City. He's very popular among the fans, so give him a warm welcome! Here's Cole Stag!" The crowd went completely wild as Cole stepped onto the stage.

"Go Cole, go Cole!" Rena and I cheered in union, using homemade pompoms Rena made for us.

"Let's show them what we got Camo!" Cole cried as he called out his green Kecleon.

"Kec, kec, kecleon." Camo said, looking curiously at his surroundings, changing colors at each direction before setting his eyes on the crowd and returning to his original color.

"Wow, Cole has chosen his Kecleon, Camo. This will be a treat." The hostess said as Cole turned to Camo.

"Come on! Ancientpower!" Cole ordered as Camo lifted rocks from the stage. "Now Thunderbolt!" Camo surged with static as he zapped the floating rocks with a bolt of electricity. Electricity jumped from the rocks as Cole smiled.

"Camo use Brick Break!" Cole commanded as Camo had this glint in his eyes. He then started to destroy the rocks in to a semi fine dust, giving the audience a cool look. The fan girls immediately swooned over him as the dust covered the field completely.

"Ok Camo, you know what to do!" Cole's voice rang out from the dust cloud. As the dust cloud dissipated, the shadowed figure of Camo appeared, looking rather scary should I add, as he moved slightly. He then broke the suspense and moment by putting on the silliest face he could muster and started to juggle fragments of rock. The crowd roared with laughter as Camo put on a show.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Cole ordered. Camo then shot the fragments of rock clean into the air with a glowing tail as the audience started to calm down. "Let's end it all with Psybeam!" Camo took aim and shot a rainbow colored beam at the line of airborne rocks, shattering them to a dust so fine that it sparkled then the sunlight of the stadium hit them.

"Wow, what a great finish!" the hostess cried as sparkles rained down upon the stage and audience. "What do our judges have to say?"

"A balance between cool, tough, funny, and beauty." The first man commented as a 9.9 appeared on his monitor.

"Remarkable!" the second man said as a 10.0 appeared on his monitor.

"Haha, it looked so much fun." Nurse Joy said as a 10.0 appeared on her monitor.

"Another near perfect score of 29.9! Let's give one more cheer for Camo and Cole!" the hostess said as the crowd went wild once more.

"Go Cole, go Cole!" Rena and I cheered.

**At Littleroot Town…**

"Well folks, that's all the appeals for today!" the hostess announced as May and Max sighed with relief.

"I didn't think they would never end…" May mumbled as they turned all attention back to the plasma screen.

"We will now reveal the top eight!" the hostess continued as the camera veered off to the large wide screen monitor in the stadium as it showed eight portraits with shuffling pictures inside. Before long, the pictures stopped shuffling and landed on a different picture each but the room's attention was turned to the first photo.

"Meena is in the top eight!" May cried, hugging her younger brother tightly as the room rejoiced.

"My baby!" Caroline's voice cried out from over the loud cheering of the indoor crowd as Meena's pokemon sweatdropped.

"Blaziken…" Trey mumbled, looking at the portrait of his trainer and smiled.

'_YEAH! THAT IS MY GIRL!_' Pepper's voice rang through the minds of Meena's pokemon and her siblings as they sweatdropped. Pepper has been doing this for the past hour randomly.

"Ok, let's just hope she can pull it through the battles…" May sighed deeply as the program cut into a commercial break.

**In the waiting room…**

The room was would have been empty if it wasn't for the eight people, including me, and their pokemon. Rena was playing quietly with Kawi on her lap as Cole poked at the still sleeping figure of Abby. I sat next to Rena, looking at the various people in the room. In the corner was an older looking girl with red eyes and long light blue hair looking stubbornly at a Pikachu and in the other a boy around the same age with black eyes and hair, silently surveying the room as well.

I looked over at the sofa against a wall as a girl with crystal blue eyes and white hair with black strands streaking through sat at one end and another older looking girl with blue eyes and auburn hair sat at the other. I then switched my gaze at the sofa across from us as a girl with icy silver blue eyes and silver hair with blue highlights smiled at us.

"Ok… I can't take this silence…" I said as the people in the room turned their attention to our sofa.

"Neither can me…" Rena said, hanging her head.

"…Why don't we start a conversation?" The girl across us suggested as Cole held his hand up and agreement.

"I agree! Let's start with names and what we like to do!" he said as Rena and I sweatdropped. "I'll go first! My name is Cole and I like eating junk food!" I sweatdropped again as Cole turned to Rena who blushed.

"Well…" Rena started shyly. "I'm Rena and I guess I like taking really warm baths…" Rena turned to me as I smiled.

"I'm Meena and I like eating and sleeping!" I cheerfully said as everyone looked down at Abby. "…Um… She's always like that…" I looked at the girl across from us as she giggled.

"I'm Kiwi Kaitar and I guess I like being with my pokemon…" the girl now known as Kiwi said as she looked at the stubborn looking girl in the corner with a Pikachu.

"I'm Sakura Kasai! I really like to gamble!" the blue haired girl introduced as we sweatdropped. "Hmm… you there! Scary old lady!" she said, pointing to probably the oldest person in the whole room sitting on the sofa against the wall.

"Huh, me? She asked seemingly snapping out of a daze and turning her attention to us. "Well, I'm Kara Madora and I really like art and oh, shiny things!" Kara looked at the girl sitting at the other end of the sofa.

"I'm Karin Storm and I mostly like making new friends." The girl now known as Karin said as she scanned the room until her eyes laid on the boy in the corner. The boy stayed silent as the room was engulfed in an awkward silence.

"Um…" Kiwi started as we turned to her. "He's Daren Dark. He's not very talkative…"

"Really…" Rena, Cole, and I said in union with a raised brow. Suddenly, a receptionist came into the room.

"Meena Yuki and Daren Dark?" she asked as Daren and I looked at the woman. "Your battle is up first."

"Ok!" I said in a singsong voice as Daren walked towards the receptionist.

"Chu pi pichu!" Kawi cheered as I followed Daren and the receptionist to the stage.

On the stage…

"And we're back everyone!" the hostess announced as Daren and I stood at before the entrance to the stage. "We will now begin the first match! Let's welcome Meena Yuki from Petalburg City and Daren Dark from Rustboro City!" The two of us walked onto the stage, receiving the full blow of cheers coming from fans from everywhere. We took our places on the battlefield as I clutched a pokeball in my hand. Daren silently called out his pokemon of choice to the field as I raised a brow.

"Umbre!" a black four legged fox with yellow designs cried. 'Isn't that an Umbreon?" I asked myself as I fingered my pokeball.

"Mizu, you're up!" I cried, calling my orange and red Vulpix to the field.

"Pix!" she cried cutely with golden sparkles and little embers flittering off her figure.

"Looks like Daren has chosen his Umbreon, Diego while Meena chose her Vulpix, Mizu. Both trainers have chosen shifting as their method of battle." The hostess said. "Oh, this is so exciting!"

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Vulpix, Mizu **vs.** Daren's Umbreon, Diego

**Time Limit:** 5:00

**Battle Begin!**

"Diego use Quick Attack!" Daren ordered in his newly found deep and broad voice. Diego wasted no time and zipped towards Mizu with blinding speed.

"Mizu use Imprison!" I quickly called out as Mizu's eyes glowed the color of violet red. Diego glowed the same shade as he stopped, paralyzed in his tracks and decreasing Daren's points. '_Awesome!_' I thought. '_Now Diego won't be able to use Quick Attack and a few others if I should add…_'

"Diego use Toxic!" Daren ordered as Diego motioned to spit out deadly toxic but not even a sliver dropped from his mouth.

"Diego can't use that move because Mizu knows it!" I pointed out as Daren's points decreased. "Now use your own Toxic!" Mizu then spat out a thick deadly toxic, drenching and poisoning Diego badly, decreasing Daren's points. 'Phew, it worked!' I sighed mentally with relief. 'We've been working for days on that! Gotta thank Rainy and Rena!'

"Diego use Shadow Ball!" Daren ordered as I widened my eyes. '_Yikes, there's a move Mizu doesn't know!_' I thought, biting my thumb.

"Mizu use Safeguard!" I quickly ordered as a green veil covered Mizu. Diego shot balls smothered with dark energy at the veil, leaving Mizu unharmed and decreasing Daren's points way past the halfway point.

"Diego use Psychic!" Daren ordered as I bit my thumb once more. '_I think I fell into his trap…_' I thought as Mizu started to glow a pale blue.

"Mizu use Roar!" I ordered as my points started to decrease. Mizu roared intimidating, causing Diego to lose focus, letting her down the ground, and decreasing Daren's points dangerously near the zero point.

"Now finish it with a Fire Spin and Heat Wave combo!" I ordered as Mizu hit the ground. She then shot a spiral of white-hot waves of heat, hitting Diego right in the face and decreasing Daren's points to zero.

"That's it folks!" the hostess cried as Diego tried to stand from Mizu's last attack. "Meena Yuki will go onto the final four!" The crowd simply went wild as I ran to Diego and Daren with Mizu close behind.

"Sorry about Diego…" I apologized looking at the black fox that looked worn out but overall fine. Daren didn't say anything and held out his hand. I stared at it for a few seconds before shaking it. I could have sworn I heard him say, "Good battle."

**At Littleroot Town…**

"Boring…" Max mumbled as they finished watching that Kiwi girl's Ninetails, Kyubbi beat up Kara's Kadabra, Shazoi. Before that was that Cole guy's Delcatty beating up Karin's Altaria and that Rena girl's Staryu beating up Sakura's Arcanine.

"Just three more battle left!" May said as Sheena seconded her statement.

"But still…" Max persisted as the program cut to a commercial break.

"No buts!" May cried hanging her head as Pepper and Sheena mimicked her actions. "Ugh, how can Meena live these pokemon?"

"Sable!" Sheena answered as Max and May sweatdropped. It was as if she was saying, "She doesn't."

"Oh please Meena, save us!" May cried as Trey and Shugo sweatdropped.

**On the stage…**

"Good luck Meena!" Rena said was we waited before the stage entrance. Rena and I were to battle once again while Cole battled Kiwi. This will be interesting…

"Hello everyone and welcome back to the Grand Festival!" the hostess greeted. "Next up is our first battle of the final four. Welcome Meena Yuki and Rena Romano!" Rena and I nodded to each other and walked on stage, cheers blasting in our ears.

"Rena and Meena have clashed in the past but those were nothing compared to this!" the hostess said as we took our places on the stage. "I'm just burning with suspense on who will come out as the victor!"

"Ok Dusty, it's all you!" Rena cried as she called out her friendly ghost pokemon.

"Dusk?" he asked, tilting his head the side as I pulled out my pokeball.

"Rukia, I'm counting on you!" I cried as I called out my blue and white Gardevoir.

"Gard…" Rukia said gracefully as silver and gold sparkles flittered off her form.

'_Oh yeah! Look at this bod!_' Rukia commented in my thoughts as I sweatdropped.

'_Sorry, I'm straight…_' I replied mentally as I could literally feel Rukia giving me a death glare mentally.

'_Not funny…_' she growled as I sighed.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Gardevoir, Rukia **vs.** Rena's Duskull, Dusty

**Time Limit:** 5:00

**Battle Begin!**

"Dusty use Calm Mind!" Rena quickly ordered as Dusty motioned to calm his mind.

"Rukia use Imprison!" I ordered as Rukia's eyes glowed a violet red. Dusty glowed the same color and stopped in his tracks, decreasing Rena's points.

"Dusty use Shadow Ball!" Rena countered as Dusty motioned to form the familiar ball of shadows but it never came.

"Sorry but I taught Rukia that move by watching you train Dusty." I stated as Rena's points decreased. "Use your own Shadow Ball!" A ball of shadows appeared before Rukia as she threw it at Dusty. He took the full blow, decreasing Rena's points past the halfway point.

"Dusty use Confuse Ray!" Rena ordered as Dusty motioned to summon a sinister ray.

"Hypnosis!" I bluntly called out. Rukia's eyes glowed a soothing blue as Dusty dazed into her eyes. Before long, he was fast asleep, decreasing Rena's points. "Ok follow up with Dream Eater!" Rukia's eyes glowed from blue to blood red, the same color Dusty glowed as he started to toss and turn, decreasing Rena's points dangerously to the zero point.

"Dusty, wake up!" Rena urged as he continued to doze the day away.

"Let's end it with a Psychic!" I ordered as Dusty was lifted to the air with a faint glow, decreasing Rena's points to zero.

"That's it folks!" the hostess cried as Rena ran to her sleeping Duskull. "Meena Yuki will now participate in the final battle!" I ran towards Rena as she lifted the still sleeping Dusty into her arms.

"You tow did great!" I praised giving Rena a little hug.

"Well, as long as we had fun right?" Rena said as I nodded.

"Right!" I said as Rukia gave me a brooding stare.

**Later…**

"This is it folks!" the hostess said dramatically. "The final battle to see who the best of the best is! The challengers happen to be good friends and rivals. Here is Meena Yuki and Cole Stag!" Cole and I walked on stage with confident looks as the crowd cheered.

"Who will earn the well prized Grand Festival trophy?" the hostess asked the audience as Cole and I took our positions on the battlefield. "Let's find out!"

"Ok Ace, I'm counting on you!" Cole cried, calling out his blue and white seabird.

"Pelipper!" Ace cried as I took out a pokeball.

"Abby, let's do this!" I cried, calling out my red and white Absol.

"Sol ab!" Abby cried, fully awake, and ready for just about anything.

"Looks like both trainers chose their first pokemon! Let's see what will happen!" the hostess commented.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Absol, Abby **vs.** Cole's Pelipper, Ace

**Time Limit:** 5:00

**Battle Begin!**

"Ace use Supersonic!" Cole ordered as Ace dive-bombed at Abby from the air.

"Abby use Leer!" I quickly countered as Abby sent a frightening death glare at Ace. Ace practically stopped in midair at the sight of Abby's glare, decreasing Cole's points.

"Ace use Shock Wave!" Cole ordered as Ace shot a flurry of blue electricity at Abby.

"Double Team then Taunt!" I bluntly commanded as Abby quickly created illusions of herself and surrounded Ace. Ace's attack made contact with one of Abby's illusions, disappearing on contact as Abby started to taunt Ace, angering him.

"Ace use Hydro Pump!" Cole ordered as his points decreased. Ace furiously shot a high-powered stream of water at aimed at what he guessed was the real Abby. Amazingly, it hit the real Abby, sending her to the ground and making her illusions disappear on contact. '_Oh…_' I groaned mentally as my points started to decrease. '_I thought he would think my air trick overused and look in the air…_'

"Abby use Future Sight!" I ordered as Abby stood and foresaw an attack.

"Ace use Arial Ace!" Cole ordered as Ace started to circle Abby in the air.

"Abby use Leer once more!" I cried as Abby sent another death glare at Ace but it was too late. Ace disappeared before the leer could take effect and out of nowhere rammed Abby to the ground.

"Abby!" I cried as my points decreased to the halfway point. '_Wow that was pretty strong…_' I thought as Abby got to her feet.

"Wow, things are heating up!" the hostess cried. "There is only one minute left!" 'Yikes!' I thought, surveying the current situation. Abby was starting to get worn out, as Ace looked fine. Cole and my points were almost the same but I was winning by just a little bit. '_But to win, I think I'm going to have to use our ultimate attack…_'

"Ace use our ultimate attack!" Cole cried as I raised a brow. "Hyper Beam and Ice Beam combo!"

"Hey!" I cried as orange particles appeared before Ace's beak. "Alright Abby, ultimate attack! Hyper Beam and Flamethrower combo!" Orange particles appeared before Abby's mouth as flames started to form within the particles. Ace and Abby simultaneously shot their Hyper Beam combos as they clashed.

"Come on Abby!" I cheered as Abby increased the flow of the beam.

"Let's go Ace!" Cole cheered as Ace increased the force of the beam. Suddenly, a ball of light came hurdling from the sky, aimed right at the clashed attacks.

"Oh no!" Cole and I said in union as the ball of light collided with the Hyper Beam combos and caused a huge explosion.

"Abby!" I cried as a huge dust cloud covered the field. The dust started to disappear as the figures of a shaky Abby and earthbound Ace appeared.

"Ace!" Cole cried as his pokemon winced in pain. Cole and my points were so close to the zero point as Abby took one final breath and collapsed.

"We have a winner!" the hostess cried as I gasped.

"Abby!" I cried, running to my exhausted pokemon. Abby hung her head in shame as I gave her a cheesy grin. "That was so cool! Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Abby gave me half annoyed look and half-happy look as I plucked her off the ground and gave her a tight hug.

"Hey Meena?" I heard Cole hesitantly say. I turned to him with Ace at his side as a look of concern was plastered on his face.

"Sorry for the loss…" he said bashfully as I shook my head.

"Are you kidding?! That was the best battle ever! I can always try and try again!" I said, turning to Abby. "Right?"

"Absol!" she agreed.

**At Littleroot Town…**

There was a murmur of surprise in the pokemon lab as May looked worriedly at her brother. Instead of the depressed Max, she was expecting she saw a cheerful one.

"Huh? Why are you smiling?" May asked her brother as he turned to her.

"Why shouldn't I?" Max countered.

"Well, you just witnessed our sister lose the Grand Festival." May stated as Max shrugged.

"Does Meena look depressed?" Max replied, pointing to the plasma showing a rather cheerful Meena.

"Not really…" May answered.

"Then I shouldn't" Max said. "She just did her best out there and had fun with it. Isn't that all that matters?"

"I guess you're right!" May said starting to clap for their sister. Max soon joined in along with Meena's pokemon and before long, everyone was clapping for his or her hometown star.

"I'm so lucky to have a sister like Meena…" Max muttered to himself, looking at the smiling picture of Meena.

**At the Lilycove City Beach…**

"So pretty…" Rena commented, looking at my silver second place trophy with a white ribbon on the front.

"Yeah!" I replied poking at the kimonos we were wearing. The top eight of the Grand Festival were all gathered at the beach tonight to watch a meteor shower. Cole and Kiwi were playing poker with Sakura while Karin and Kara watched from a bench nearby. Daren was sitting under a tree looking lazily at the sky while our pokemon scattered the sand.

"Hey look!" Cole cried pointing to the sky as we all turned in that direction. A streak of light trekked across the sky as everyone stood and watched the shooting stars.

**Somewhere…**

I was looking at Meena from the great heights above. I watched her performance a thing those humans called a "Grand Festival." It actually looks really fun! I wish the two of us could do something like that someday… Oh well! With one final glance at the cheerful trainer, I zipped across the sky, racing with the shooting stars that streaked across the sky with a trail of golden sparkles.

_Be safe for Kouyou-chan, ne Meena-chan!_

OMG, I thought I was going to die! You don't know how much effort I put into this! After this, well you'll see next week XD.

Antwon: ...

Nick: ...

Nick 2.0: ...

Neko: What are the guys doing?

Me: Being guys .

Maddie: Look forward to Chapter 50!

Me: Ryu-chu out! -running out in the middle of the night to stalk L-kun-

Maddie: I should regret introing her to Death Note... -runs after to stop me from killing Light-

Me: But he dies any-

Maddie: **_SPOILER!_**

Me: Fine...


	50. Return of the Magpie

**Author's Note:** Hey, nothing that interesting happened this weekend, yet.

Maddie: Tomarrow is a BBQ at my house and Ryu-chu gets to come!

Neko: ...My grandpa died on Saturday...

Me: And I FINALLY found Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories at our Mall's Gamestop BUT I was short 10 bucks thanks to the Sora crown necklace I bought at the Mall's japanese import store...

Maddie: That's bad because?

Me: Shut up! You're a Sora FANGIRL may I remind you! If there was Riku's Way to the Dawn Keychain/Necklace though, that's a different story! You're going to let me borrow Disgaea 2 anyways since I helped you in Ar Tonelico!

Maddie: When did that happen?

Me: LAST NIGHT!

Antwon: Me, Maddie, and Amanda saw Pirates...

Neko: BLEEP BLEEPS!

Me: Spoiler... Here's Chapter 50!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. Yeah... I'm sad because I couldn't get Disgaea 2... Why is it 50 bucks?!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 50**

**Return of the Magpie**

It was a bright and misty day in Littleroot Town. The Tailows were chirping, the Zigzagoons were hunting, and Wurmples were eating their daily supply of food. All was quiet and peaceful, until a cry broke out.

"Abby, why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I cried as Kawi held onto dear life on my head as the said red and white pokemon trailed behind with a shrug. It's been almost a week since the Grand Festival, and I've never felt any better! I returned home and the whole town threw a humongous party in my honor. After that, I registered for the Pokemon League, thanks to Professor Birch. The league is less than two months from now, giving me time to train and spend sometime with my family and pokemon. Speaking of pokemon, since I came home it was my job at the lab to feed my own pokemon. And speaking of which, I'm running an hour late!

"I totally am going to destroy my alarm clock!" I commented as we entered the quiet little town. "Now… where was that lab…?" Kawi sweatdropped as Abby shook her head and took the lead to the lab in a hurried sprint.

"Onward men!" I cried, running after the fleeting Abby as Kawi held onto dear life once more. Before long, the three of us caught the Pokemon Lab in sight as I cheered.

"Professor Birch!" I called as we neared the door. "Meena alert, thirty seconds!" Within the allotted time, the door swung open as Abby and I ran inside and slid to a stop.

"That's, what Meena?" Professor Birch started as he came out of his hiding place behind the door. "Three days in a row late? What do you do in the morning?"

"Sleep." I answered lamely, jogging to the kitchen and pulling out several bowls from a cabinet. "Blame my alarm clock! It's worse than Abby and Kawi combine!"

"Chu!" Kawi cried, jumping onto the kitchen counter with a pout.

"Sorry," I sighed as Professor Birch entered the kitchen. "Couldn't resist!" I grabbed a few opened bags of pokemon food from the pantry and filled the bowls with their contents.

"So who are you planning to train today?" the Professor asked, pulling a granola bar from the refrigerator.

"Maybe Kawi or Sheena." I bluntly answered, pulling out a bag of various berries and a bottle from my knapsack. "Whoever finishes faster?" I ran to the fridge and grabbed the milk, slamming the door close and running back to where I laid the bowls.

"Uh huh…" Professor Birch said, watching me multi-task like crazy. I popped random berries on each bowl of pokemon food and quickly filled the bottle with milk.

"Abby, help me take these bowls outside." I ordered as Abby started to drag bowls outside, one by one. "You to Professor! Don't be so lazy!" Professor Birch groaned as I handed Kawi her bottle and started to carry bowls four at a time outside on the ground. With the Professor helping me, Abby decided to stop and watch the bowls, just in case a certain pokemon wanted some samples before breakfast. Finally, thanks to the Professor's help, all the bowls were outside and just waiting to be emptied.

"Ok…" I sighed, standing on the picnic table that stood close to the Pokemon Lab. "**COME AND GET IT!**" My call echoed throughout the aches of field as one by one my pokemon emerged from the green undergrowth.

"Sableye!" Sheena cried, dashing out of the bushes and to a random bowl with Shugo close behind.

"Trap…" Shugo muttered in an annoyed tone, slowly making his way to a bowl. Trey and Rukia then joined the scene, eating side by side, leisurely making a conversation. Next, Pepper and Mizu with a trailing Koyuki and Rokyo made their way to their breakfast, sharing a few bowls. Chrnos then walk his way to our group with a groggy Bananas close behind. From the lake side of the enclosure came Barley, Tynave, and Acid, the two latter riding on Barley's back. Finally, Abby grabbed the last bowl available and started to eat.

"Phew…" I sighed, slumping in my seat at the picnic table as Kawi came to me with an empty bottle.

"Chu pi pichu pichu!" Kawi said as I sighed.

"Ok Kawi, you win…" I replied as my stomach growled loudly. "Just let me get something to eat…"

**Somewhere…**

"Target spotted…" a red clad man stated, looking through binoculars to spot a brunette girl with dark blue eyes.

"Good…" a red haired man replied with a smirk. "She may have gotten away last time, but this time I will personally make sure she's under our custody…"

**After Breakfast…**

"Ok Kawi, we need to increase your speed and accuracy!" I said as Kawi and I stood before the lake. Barley, Acid, and Tynave were swimming amongst the other water pokemon in the lake as Kawi peered curiously into the clear blue water.

"Chu?" she asked, turning to me as I sweatdropped.

"No, I'm not going to make you swim…" I said. "We need to make your electric attacks much more accurate." Kawi gave me a confused look before I continued.

"In order for you to hit your mark correctly, you need to use a lot of electricity, right?" I asked as Kawi nodded. "And I know that has to hurt, right?" Kawi nodded once more.

"Well, in order for you to attack accurately but have a lot of energy to battle, you need to tone down the electricity, ne?" I reasoned.

"Chu pi pi pichu chu chu!" Kawi cried, hugging my leg.

"Ok, ok. I get it." I said, pulling out a red ball from my pocket. Kawi's face lit up as I smiled. "I found out the Pikachu family loves anything red so I guess it would increase their accuracy or something."

"Pichu!" Kawi cried.

"Now, when I throw the ball into the air, you have to zap it with a small jolt of electricity, ok?" I directed as Kawi nodded eagerly. "Alrighty then, here we go!"

**Later…**

"Chu… chu… chu…" Kawi heaved as the red ball was reduced to ashes.

"Um…" I said, looking at the ball's ashes. "That was supposed to be rubber… I got ripped off!" I looked at the exhausted Kawi and smiled.

"Let's take a break and eat lunch ok?" I suggested as Kawi looked at me.

"Chu pichu!" Kawi happily cried, climbing my leg and arm to her usual spot on my head.

"Not so fast Meena Yuki." A familiar sinister voice said as Kawi and I turned in the direction of the voice. From the shadows, the voice's owner was none other than Maxie, leader of Team Magma.

"Huh?! I thought we got rid of you!" I cried as Kawi glared at the evil man as he just laughed.

"Got rid? Like a maggot like you can take care of whole organization!" Maxie replied as I growled.

"Barley, Acid, Tynave!" I called my underwater brigade as they surfaced, surprise plastered onto their faces. "If any goons try to ambush us, fire at will!" Barley and Tynave nodded as Acid just huffed.

"Hmph, what can you possibly hope to do?" Maxie questioned, calling out a pokemon.

"Might!" it cried as it gave us an intimidating growl.

"A lot more than you can expect!" I answered, stepping back slightly. '_Man, what am I going to do?_' I asked myself. '_With Barley, Acid, and Tynave on guard duty, the only pokemon I have left is Kawi, and she's too tired to fight. Hmm… I can always call for one of my pokemon… But who would be the closest to the lake?_'

"Pichu!" Kawi suddenly cried, jumping off my head and before the opponent's Mightyena.

"Kawi! But you're too-" I started but was silenced by Kawi's sheer look of determination. "Well, ok then. But I'm still unhappy about this!"

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Pichu, Kawi **vs.** Team Magma Leader Maxie's Mightyena

**Battle Begin!**

"Mightyena use Take Down!" Maxie ordered as Mightyena charged at Kawi.

"Kawi use Thunder Wave to shield yourself!" I countered. Kawi quickly surrounded herself with a weak jolt of blue electricity, stopping Mightyena in its tracks and making it back away. "Now use Sweet Kiss!" Kawi then put on a cute look and demanded a kiss from Mightyena, confusing him.

"Mightyena use Crunch!" Maxie commanded harshly as Mightyena started to bite his own leg.

"Kawi use Thundershock!" I quickly ordered as Kawi shot a jolt of electricity at Mightyena. Mightyena howled in pain, releasing his grip on his leg and started to stagger.

"Mightyena use Iron Tail!" Maxie ordered as Mightyena's tail glowed a pale white and charged at Kawi.

"Kawi use Charm, quick!" I cried as Mightyena inched closer. Kawi gave Mightyena an adorable look, making him freeze in his tracks and decide against attacking Kawi. "Now use Thundershock aimed at Mightyena's leg!" Kawi shot another jolt of electricity at Mightyena, now aimed at his leg. Mightyena howled in pain as he fell to the ground, unable to support his weight on his badly injured leg.

"Grr… return…" Maxie muttered, recalling his disabled pokemon as Kawi let out a tired sigh of relief.

"Kawi, are you ok?" I asked worriedly as Kawi flashed me a tired smile.

"This isn't over yet…" Maxie said with a grin, calling out his next pokemon.

"Camerupt!" it cried angrily as my eyes widen. '_No way!_' I cried in my thoughts as I gazed upon the opposing Camerupt. '_I am NOT letting Kawi fight that! She can get hurt badly!_'

"Chu pi…" Kawi's voice called me out of my thoughts as she gave me the most determined look she could muster.

"…It looks like I can't convince you otherwise…" I muttered as Kawi faced our next opponent.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Pichu, Kawi **vs.** Team Magma Leader Maxie's Camerupt

**Battle Begin!**

"Camerupt use Earthquake!" Maxie ordered as Camerupt jumped into the air.

"Kawi, hurry into the water!" I called as Kawi scurried to the lake. Camerupt came down with a quake just as Kawi jumped into the lake, lessening the effects greatly. '_What now?_' I asked myself. '_If Kawi jumps out to attack, it's all over. However, she can't do anything in that position but an attempt to confuse. I doubt they'll fall for the same trick twice… Hmm… water… I got it!_'

"Kawi use Tail Whip to spray water at Camerupt!" I ordered as Kawi's head popped out of the water. She then used her tail to splash water at the standby Camerupt, drenching his red orange coat.

"What are you doing standing around?!" Maxie scalded as Kawi jumped out of the water and dried her coat quickly.

"Ok Kawi, Thundershock!" I ordered as Kawi shot a jolt of electricity at the wet Camerupt. The ground type traits were ignored as the water on Camerupt's fur conducted the electricity and damaged the volcano pokemon thoroughly.

"Camerupt use Stomp!" Maxie quickly ordered as Camerupt charged at the Kawi. Before I knew it, Kawi was squished under Camerupt's foot.

"Kawi!" I cried as she cried out in pain.

"I'll call my pokemon off if you cooperate and come with us." Maxie offered evilly as I was at a loss. '_What do I do?_' I asked myself. '_If I don't do what he says, Kawi can be hurt seriously! But if I do, I won't be there to be with Kawi and everyone else…_'

"Chu pi!" Kawi's cry called as she started to glow a pale white.

"Kawi!" I said in astonishment as Camerupt got off my little pokemon in surprise. Kawi then stood upright, growing slightly in size. Her ears and tail matured in size. The glow disappeared and Kawi proudly charged electricity through her now red electric sacks.

"Pikachu chu pi!" Kawi cried as I clasped my hands.

"Kawi, you evolved!" I cried as Maxie huffed.

"Hmph, even more annoying…" he muttered as Camerupt leered at Kawi.

"Kawi, let's show him what we got!" I said as Kawi nodded in agreement.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Pikachu, Kawi **vs.** Team Magma Leader Maxie's Camerupt

**Battle Begin!**

"Kawi use Agility!" I quickly ordered as Kawi used her newly found blinding speed and circled Camerupt.

"Camerupt use Earthquake!" Maxie ordered as Camerupt motioned to jump.

"Kawi use Slam!" I called as Kawi closed the gap between her and Camerupt. Instead of a slam of the tail, she gave Camerupt an uppercut aimed at the chin.

"Huh?" I mumbled. "What was that?"

"Camerupt use Flamethrower!" Maxie commanded as Camerupt motioned to shot a stream of flames at Kawi.

"Kawi use Thunderbolt to counter!" I ordered. Kawi shot a bolt of electricity at Camerupt as he shot the stream of flames. The bolt cut right through and jolted Camerupt. The remnants of water in his fur conducted the electricity, damaging Camerupt.

"Now let's end it all with Quick Attack!" I cried as Kawi zipped towards the staggered Camerupt with a white trail. She then rammed forcefully into Camerupt, knocking him out.

"Grr…" Maxie growled recalling his fallen Camerupt. "This isn't over yet… Remember this… We will get you…" With those final words and a cloud of smoke, Maxie disappeared, leaving us to celebrate.

"Kawi, I'm so proud of you!" I cried, plucking Kawi off her feet and into my arms. "You were so mature!"

"Milo lo." Barley added as Tynave and Acid nodded in agreement.

"Let's have a big feast to celebrate!" I cried as Kawi sweatdropped.

"Pika pikachu." She said as my stomach started to growl.

"Yikes!" I cried. "At this rate, everyone should be as hungry as me!"

"Chu pi pika…" Kawi muttered happily, as she jumped onto my head.

"Onward to the kitchen!" I cried, running in the direction of the lab with Kawi hanging onto dear life once more.

Yup, I made Kawi evolve. Hate me if you must but with Kawi in Meena's party ever since birth it only seems reasonable since they are practically attached to each other.

Maddie: Uh... yeah...

Me: Next chappie is the journey to Victory Road and onwards!

Antwon: Look forward to Chapter 51!

Me: On a side note... Nah, never mind. He could be reading this right now. Stalker! XD Sorry!

Nick: -.- Who is she talking about?

Maddie: Oh her crush.

Me: See people! I like real life guys so deal with it! -closes Riku, Gaara, L, Fai, Vincent, and Guy Cecil shrines-


	51. Evergrande Road

**Author's Note:** I'm back! And I have a lot to tell!

Maddie: During the last few weeks there's been a lot going on!

Neko: Award's Night, 8th Grade Dance, Otaku/Hot Dog Picnic, "Field Trip" to Knott's, and Commencement.

Antwon: That's one way to make a long story short...

Me: So since I haven't been updating in some time, I'm a little rusty. Bare with me on this...

Maddie: Here's a long awaited and real Chapter 51!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plotlines. I have an announcement to make, I GOT DISGAEA 2! I have a Lv 105 Adell and Lv 104 Rozalin! That means almost 400 more Lvs if I want to have any hope of getting Flonne and Laharl! YEAH!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 51**

**Evergrande Road**

"What?!" My younger brother's voice asked in disgust as I shifted through the kitchen cabinets.

"I have to Max. You know how I am with directions and stuff." I answered, pulling out a bag of Pokemon food out of one of the bottom cabinet shelves.

"But you've been here two weeks!" Max persisted as May entered the kitchen with Kawi in her arms and a following Abby.

"Leave sis alone Max." May said in an annoyed tone, setting Kawi on the counter and opening the refrigerator.

"But!" Max started to protest but was interrupted by Kawi crying out.

"Pika pi chu pi pi." She said, animating with her arms. Abby and I sweatdropped as she acted out what we believe what happens every time we enter a cave. "

"That should be proof enough…" May commented, pulling out a can of soda as Max pouted.

"Now, let's see…" I trailed off, placing the pokemon food I pulled out on the kitchen table, which was piled with my knapsack, and various objects needed for our trip. "Pokemon food, food for me, potions, pokeballs, Pokenav, Pokeblock case, badges… What else am I missing?"

"Uh, Pokemon?" Max suggested as I turned to him with an annoyed look.

"I'll be picking them up over at Professor Birch's after I'm done here…" I said as Kawi jumped onto the table, dug through my knapsack, and pulled out her old bottle.

"Chu!" she said, puffing her cheeks out as I sweatdropped.

"That's right…" I said, taking the bottle. "You don't need this anymore since you eat solid food now." I tossed the bottle into the sink and started to stuff my knapsack with the items.

"Should we wake up Mom and Dad so you can say goodbye to them?" May asked as I shook my head. It was early in the morning but my parents were sleeping in.

"It's rather I don't." I replied, closing my knapsack. "It'll be afternoon by the time I leave and I need to get a head start on traveling."

"Ok then." May said as I strapped on my knapsack.

"Well, time to get going." I announced as Abby crawled out of her dark corner to join me at my side.

"I'm going to miss you sis!" Max cried, hugging me as I sweatdropped.

"I'll be gone for a few weeks…" I meekly said. "And you can watch me on T.V."

"But!" Max tried to protest as I sighed.

"Just do me a favor and cheer me on, ok?" I suggested as Max let me go.

"Ok!" he answered as I turned to May.

"Tell Mom and Dad I said bye and explain to them why I didn't wait for them to wake up." I said as my younger sister nodded.

"Got it!" she said as Kawi jumped onto my head.

"Seeya." I bid, walking towards the back kitchen door with Abby following close behind.

**Much later…**

It's been almost five days since I left Petalburg City and I was starting to get bored. I was riding on the back of Bananas this morning as he flew in the direction of Evergrande City. That's where the Pokemon League was being held and all I needed to do was go through Victory Road. According to my Pokenav, it's probably the hardest cave to get through and well, caves and I don't mix very well…

"Chu pi…" Kawi whined as she sat in-between my legs as I sighed.

"Don't worry Kawi, I'm bored too…" I replied, looking back to see a sleeping Abby. "We've already exhausted I Spy and Twenty Questions… Let's see how far we are to Evergrande City…" I pulled out my Pokenav and flipped it open, examining the map of Hoenn.

"Pika?" Kawi asked after a few moments as I put away my Pokenav.

"It should be a few more minutes or so until we see it I believe…" I said as Bananas looked at me.

"Tropius?" he asked as I sweatdropped.

"Yes I read it right side up and twice mind you!" I said. "Anyway, what can we do while we wait to get to Evergrande City Kawi?"

"Chu…" Kawi shrugged as I hung my head.

"Well, I saw on the Pokenav that there's a Pokemon Center stationed before Victory Road so let's grab some breakfast and rest up before we enter the cave." I suggested as Kawi cheered.

"Tropius pius tropius?" Bananas asked, turning to Kawi and me.

"Well… what we're looking for is a waterfall…" I started, looking around for any signs for cascading water. After a while, the sight of a grand waterfall came into view as Kawi and I cheered.

"Yeah, food!" I cried as I heard Abby's annoyed growl from behind us.

"Sol…" she groaned groggily as Kawi and I sweatdropped.

"Do I get a feeling that we always wake up Abby with our joy?" I asked Kawi as she shrugged.

In the Pokemon Center Cafeteria…

"Sable!" Sheena cried, eating her breakfast blissfully as Rokyo watched on in annoyance. After a little once over courteously of Nurse Joy, we practically ran into the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Chu pi!" Kawi cried as I turned my attention away from my pancakes long enough to watch Kawi eat her breakfast of Pokemon food topped with Cheri berries.

"I'm so proud of you Kawi!" I praised, patting her on the head and returning to my pancakes. Barley and Bananas ate side by side as usual, as Sheena ran laps around Abby, carrying a bowl of food as Rokyo chased after her.

"Absol…" Abby groaned as Sheena attempted to jump over her only to trip in midair and fall onto the poor Absol. The bowl of Pokemon food Sheena was carrying spilled all over the floor as everyone either sweatdropped or shook his or her heads.

"SABLEYE!" Sheena cried out dramatically, weeping over the lost and waste of good food.

"Sheena, we're in public…" I commented as she straightened up and saluted. 'I still can't figure her out…' I thought, watching her pick off Abby's unattended food bowl. The rest of the meal was rather quiet, if you count Abby snapping at Sheena as silence.

"Phew…" I sighed, finishing my last pancake. "Is everyone done?" Sheena then grabbed the remains of Abby's breakfast and ate it in one bite.

"Absol…" Abby mumbled, feigning tears as Barley, Rokyo, and Bananas shook their heads

"Pikachu…" Kawi muttered, pushing her empty bowl away as Barley and Bananas did the same.

"Looks like we're set!" I said as Sheena absentmindedly started cheering.

**In front of Victory Road…**

"Ok…" I sighed Kawi on her usual spot on my head and Abby at my side. "It's been nice knowing you guys."

"Chu pi!" Kawi said in a scalding tone as Abby gave me an annoyed glare.

"Alright, alright." I said in my defense. "Let's just get this over with!" Abby took the first steps into the cave as I followed close behind. '_Maybe chanting will help…_' I thought as Abby and I entered the sudden dimness of the cave. '_A sense of direction, a sense of direction, a sense of direction, a sense of direction, a sense-_'

"Chu pi?" Kawi asked as realized I had my eyes closed.

"What?" I asked opening my eyes to see a wall before me. By the time I knew it, I rammed into the wall, causing Kawi and me to fall to the ground.

"Owwie!" I cried, rubbing my forehead as Kawi did the same. "That's the last time I chant in my head…" Suddenly, I stood, realizing one important factor. "Where's Abby?!"

"Pika!" Kawi cried, jumping onto my head as I ran in the direction we came from.

"Abby!" Chu chu!" Kawi and I called, looking frantically for our guide.

"Kawi, she probably went ahead." I suggested as I felt Kawi nod her head furiously. I then went back in the direction we were following Abby and passed the wall I rammed into.

"Let's just hope we can find her…" I said as we disappeared into the darkness.

**Later…**

"Dark, dark, dark!" I cried as Kawi and I came out of the darkest areas of the cave with Kawi's tail charging with electricity, acting as a flashlight. "Remind me to bring a flashlight the next time we enter a cave…"

"Chu…" Kawi sighed tiredly, relaxing her tail and flopping on my head.

"And we still didn't find Abby…" I sighed. '_Maybe chanting will help…_' I thought absentmindedly. '_Ability to find Abby, ability to find Abby, ability to find Abby, ability to find-_'

"Chu pi!" I heard Kawi cry out as I realized my eyes were closed, again.

"Don't tell me there's-" I started to say but was interrupted by ramming into another wall.

"Owwie…" I groaned as Kawi and I fell to the ground again. "No more chanting for today…"

"Sol…" I heard a familiar voice comment as Kawi and I looked in the direction of the voice.

"Abby!" I cried as Kawi got up and hugged the larger pokemon.

"Pika!" she cried as I got up.

"Don't do that!" I scalded as Abby shrugged. "Anyway, did you find the exit?" Abby shook her head as I hung my head. "Well there has to be an exit somewhere…" I scanned our surroundings, spotting a flash of light in the distance.

"Hey, I think my chanting got me somewhere!" I said pointing in the direction of the light. I started to run towards the light with an Abby with a hitchhiking Kawi close behind. '_Nothing can ruin this…!_' I thought before hearing an all too familiar voice.

"W-wait!" I heard the voice cry out as Abby and I skid to a stop. From out of the shadows, the owner of the voice was none other than a changed Regret Fubuki.

"Oh, hello Regret!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Um, hi?" she hesitantly replied. "Hey, um, is it okay if I battle you?"

"Ok!" I automatically answered as Regret pulled out a pokeball.

"Just a one-on-one ok?" she suggested as I pulled a pokeball of my own.

"Sounds fine!" I said as Regret called out her first pokemon.

"Volbeat, I'm counting on you!" she cried as her chosen pokemon emerged onto the field. It was a red chunky firefly as he huffed his cheeks

"Beat!" he cried as I called out my pokemon.

"Barley, let's go!" I cried as my light blue and yellow Milotic appeared on the field.

"Mi…" she trailed off.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Milotic, Barley **vs. **Regret's Volbeat

**Battle Begin!**

"Volbeat use Double Team!" Regret quickly ordered as Volbeat made illusions of himself around Barley.

"Barley use Twister to flush him out!" I ordered as Barley whipped up a violent twister.

"Use Protect!" Regret cried. A green shield enveloped Volbeat and his illusions, denying Barley's attack.

"Ok, use Dragonbreath!" I ordered as Barley shot a stream of green flames at Volbeat and his illusions, making the illusions disappear on contact and hitting Volbeat head on.

"Volbeat use Tail Glow!" Regret commanded as Volbeat recovered. He then faced away from Barley and me, showing a brightly shining tail. '_Whoa, that's bright._' I thought, shielding my face from the glare of the light.

"Barley use Hydro Pump!" I called out. Barley then blindly shot a high-powered stream of water at the center of the light, shooting Volbeat to the ground.

"Volbeat use Signal Beam!" Regret ordered as Volbeat shot a strange looking beam at Barley.

"Barley use Safeguard!" I cried as a green veil covered Barley. The veil deflected Volbeat's attack as Barley awaited my next order. "Use Ice Beam!" Barley then shot a light blue beam at the open Volbeat, freezing him solid.

"Oh… Return…" Regret sighed, calling back her frozen red firefly,

"That was a great battle!" I praised, returning Barley.

"Yeah, it was." Regret said. "So, you… uh, going to the Pokemon Center?"

"Yup, want to tag along?" I offered as Regret shook her head.

"I'm going to train some more…" she said as I shrugged.

"Suit yourself." I said, walking through the frames of the exit with Abby and Kawi close behind. '_Looks like I have competition…_' I thought breathing in the fresh air. '_Just a little more until the Pokemon Center…_'

Ugh, this was torture. I need to get into writing shape now... Still, I'M BACK!

Maddie: Yes, yes, thanks for stating that Captain Obvious...

Me: Hey! That's Captain Ryu-chu, the 400th defender of Earth to you!

Antwon: Are there really that many...?

Me: Nah, I'm just making things look stupid and stuff...

Nick: Look forward to Chapter 52


	52. First Round Knockouts

**Author's Note:** Ugh, this was complete torture... and it's that time of the month... I'm getting manga in the mail though so it's all good...

Maddie: Is manga the only thing you care able these days now?

Me: That and dotHack. Blame dotHack//Roots! It had Haseo in it and I adore him!

Maddie: Here's Chapter 52... -.-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I went to Maddie's house on Friday and she copied my Disgaea and Soul Caliber data onto her memory card. That just further states that she depends on my awesome leveling skills XD. (Edit)- I forgot to mention the OCs... My bad! OCs in this chapter belong to the following people:

**Kaycee Gothnic** by **the freak locked in ur closet**  
I kinda had to make up her last name so sorry if it's not what you where expecting. Thanks for sending in Kaycee!

**Alexa Lee** by** hermione494**  
I made Alexa really caring, very caring, I mean caring! I also had to make up her appearance since you didn't provide a description of her appearance but that's ok! And I can't do Shinoh Pokemon yet because I don't have Diamond and Pearl... Thanks for letting me use Alexa!

**Izzie Noreth** by **SpirtOfRune  
**I had fun with this one. Doing mood swings and such are my specialty... Thanks for Izzie!

These characters belong to the above people and I apologize for any mess ups.

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 52**

**First Round Knockouts**

"Well, it's been more than a week now…" I sighed as Abby, Kawi, and I sat at a shaded table outside the Pokemon Center drinking soda. "And all we've been doing was training and freeloading… Maybe we shouldn't have left so early…" But then again, the Evergrande Pokemon Center was packed with trainers as soon as I arrived so I should be glad I got a room at all.

"Chu…" Kawi said, sipping on some of my orange soda as Abby yawned. I gazed up at the sun-filled sky, signaling the approaching of noon. Today was the day the Pokemon League preliminaries start. I believe at noon or so… Wait! NOON!?

"Holy hunk-a-ma-chunk!" I cried, suddenly standing up, knocking over my orange soda, and shaking the table. Kawi fell over and whined loudly.

"Sol…" Abby mumbled ask I tried to quiet Kawi with an apology after apology.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, but we really need to start leaving to the stadium lobby if we have any hopes of actually participating in the league!" I said in one breath and grabbing my knapsack. "Let's get going!" Abby groaned in annoyance as Kawi jumped onto my head and we took the back exit of the Pokemon Center towards the stadium. The stadium was just a few minutes away but we were running short of time. We ran through the doors of the stadium to greeted by a large group of pokemon trainers. So large, it reached out to the doors.

"Ok everyone!" A loud voice called over the low, yet loud roar of the crowd. "I need your attention please!" I peered over a taller trainer standing before me to see a shorthaired brunette woman addressing us.

"As you all know, we're holding the preliminaries of the Pokemon League." The woman started. "The preliminaries are a series of three battles over the course of these next few days. Three wins means going onto the league and even one loss means better luck next year. Ties equal a win for you and your opponent if you were wondering." '_Looks like we can't afford to lose if we want to be in the league…_' I thought.

"The battles will be posted in the stadium lobby and those battles will be held in the fields to the right." The woman continued as an unnoticeable stretched plasma screen hanging behind her lit up and showed the lineups for today. "If you have any questions, please ask the front desk" I looked up and down for my name to find it at the top of Field B list.

"Hmm… I'm going up against Kaycee Gothnic…" I read, pouting at my trainer picture. Kaycee's picture was of a dirty blonde girl with a little side ponytail and side swept long bangs wearing a visible black choker and shirt.

"Absol ab." Abby said, pointing to the right as I confidently huffed out my cheeks.

"Right, we're going to win!" I cried as Kawi cheered.

**At Field B…**

It turns out we're the first battle. I stepped into the red-gated rocky field to see the same blonde from the picture. She was wearing the same choker and a black shirt that said "wicked" with a skull and ripped black jeans.

"Hello!" she greeted with a little cheer as I waved.

"Hi, let's have a good battle, ok?" I replied as the girl called Kaycee nodded.

"Sounds good!" The referee came into the field as we chatted and prepared for the battle.

"This will be a one-on-one pokemon battle, no time limits." The referee stated as Kaycee took out a pokeball.

"Ok Eevee, I'm counting on you!" Kaycee cried, calling her pokemon to the field.

"Eev!" the pokemon cried as I tried not to cry out with sheer joy. It was an adorable little brown fox with big black eyes. How can you not love it?!

"Kawi, let's go!" I said as Kawi jumped off my head and onto the field.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Pikachu, Kawi **vs.** Kaycee's Eevee

**Battle Begin!**

"Kawi use Agility!" I quickly ordered as Kawi zipped towards Eevee with blinding speed.

"Eevee use Sand-attack!" Kaycee countered. Eevee reared up and prepared to kick sand into the eyes of the oncoming Kawi.

"Kawi, circle Eevee!" I called as Kawi quickly changed her direction. She circled Eevee, just out of kicking range as Eevee tried to follow her with his eyes but got dizzy in the process. "Now follow up with Quick Attack!" Kawi instantly aimed towards Eevee, ramming into him with a white trail.

"Eevee use Bite!" Kaycee ordered as Kawi started to pull away from him. Eevee lunged out and bit Kawi in the arm forcefully as she cried out in pain.

"Kawi use Thunder Wave!" I ordered as Kawi started to charge with blue electricity. Eevee was shocked by the jolt of static, paralyzing him in his tracks. "Ok, let's try a Thunderbolt!" Kawi then shot a blot of electricity at the paralyzed Eevee, shocking him close to exhaustion

"Eevee use Dig!" Kaycee ordered as Eevee dug and disappeared into the ground.

"Kawi use Double Team and keep alert!" quickly countered as Kawi created illusions of herself all over the field.

"Eevee, sense which is the real one and attack!" Kaycee called. After a moment, Eevee suddenly popped out of the ground behind Kawi or one of her illusions, ramming into it. Whether it was Kawi or not, it seemed like she flew across the field in slow motion before disappearing.

"Kawi, use Slam!" I ordered as Kawi came out of her hiding place of the hold Eevee dug and slammed forcefully into Eevee, knocking him out.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Pikachu wins." The referee announced as the on looking trainers cheered.

"Oh, I lost." Kaycee said, returning her fallen Eevee.

"At least you fought hard." I pointed out. "Wasn't that your intention?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kaycee said approaching me. "Hey, you want to join me for dinner at the Center? We can talk more!"

"Um, sure." I said as Kawi walked towards Abby who looked as if she was going to fall asleep anytime.

"Yay! Seeya tonight then!" Kaycee said, walking out of the field's gates. '_Well that's one day down; that's two more to go…_' I thought, walking out of the field with Abby and a hitchhiking Kawi at my heels.

**The next day…**

"This will be a one-on-one pokemon battle, no time limits." The referee announced as I faced my opponent on the green-gated grassy field of Field D. She was a girl of sleet brown hair and wore an interesting mix of a black and white shirt, a black tank top, and matching scarf. Her name is Alexa Lee and that's all I know.

"Dashing, I know you can do it!" Alexa cried, calling out her chosen pokemon. The pokemon neighed gracefully as her flamed mane danced wildly. '_A fire type…_' I thought, picking a pokeball from my belt as Abby and Kawi looked at me.

"Barley, here we go!" I cried, calling out my familiar light blue and yellow Milotic.

"Mi, mi." Barley commented as I sighed.

"I know there's no water but still." I replied as Barley prepared for battle.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Milotic, Barley **vs.** Alexa's Rapidash, Dashing

**Battle Begin!**

"Barley use Rain Dance!" I quickly ordered as Barley waved her tail a little, summoning dark clouds over the field.

"Dashing use Hyper Beam!" Alexa countered as Dashing quickly shot an orange beam at Barley.

"Barley take the hit and make sure it rains!" I called as Barley braced herself for the force of the orange beam. She was then engulfed into the orange abyss but she made no sound. She was focused on making the clouds rain. Just as Dashing stopped the stream of pure orange power, a downpour began. Dashing whined in skin crawling annoyance as her flames decreased in flare and started shaking.

"Barley use Recover!" I ordered as my wounded Milotic shined blue and regained health.

"Dashing use Sunny Day!" Alexa ordered as Dashing prepared to summon the sun.

"Barley use Hydro Pump!" I called as Barley quickly shot a high-powered stream of water at Dashing. The attack hit head on as Dashing wasn't able to finish her dance.

"Dashing, are you ok?" Alexa asked as her Pokemon tried to stand.

"Ok Barley-" I started but was interrupted by Alexa.

"Wait, I give up." She said as I tilted my head to the side.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I don't want to see Dashing hurt anymore besides, she's not too hot at the moment." Alexa explained as Barley swished the clouds away.

"Dashing has forfeited Milotic wins." The referee announced as Kawi and Abby congratulated Barley.

"Is Dashing going to be alright?" I asked Alexa as I approached her. She nodded happily, returning her pokemon.

"You battle really well." Alexa said. "I want to battle you in the future."

"That sounds good!" I replied.

**The next day…**

Today's the final day of preliminaries and I was standing before my next and last opponent in the yellow-gated flat field of Field A. This time around, it was a guy with spiky bobbed light brown hair and gray eyes framed by cool thin-wired glasses wearing a black shirt, torn jeans, and yellow goggles around his neck. His name is Izzie Noreth I believe…

"This will be a one-on-one pokemon battle, no time limits." The referee stated as Izzie pulled out a pokeball.

"Ok Nin, blow off some steam!" Izzie cried in a cheerful, might I add, feminine voice, calling her pokemon to the field.

"Wait, wait," I said. "You're a girl?"

"Yes, what of it?" Izzie asked in an edgy tone as I panicked.

"I didn't mean anything like that! I though you were a guy!" I said as Izzie fumed.

"I'M NOT A GUY!" Izzie cried as the forgotten Nin sweatdropped. Nin was a towering Hariyama that peered at me as I pulled out a pokeball of my own.

"Bananas, let's win this!" I cried, calling out my golden tan and yellow green Tropius.

"Tro…" he trailed off, preparing for battle.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Tropius, Bananas **vs.** Izzie's Hariyama, Nin

**Battle Begin!**

"Nin use Fake Out!" Izzie ordered as Nin motioned Bananas to come closer. Bananas cautiously stepped forward as Nin swept Bananas off his feet.

"Bananas take to the air and use Magical Leaf!" I called as Bananas jumped onto his feet and took flight. He then shot a flurry of multicolored leaves at the open Hariyama. The leaves brought him to the ground as Bananas circled him.

"Nin use Whirlwind!" Izzie ordered as Nin started to whirl up a whirlwind.

"Bananas land and use Gust!" I cried as Bananas quickly landed and flapped his wings, sending a gust of wind at Nin. The gust cut through the whirlwind as the impact of the gust sent Nin across the room.

"Nin use Focus Energy!" Izzie cried. Pillars of light surrounded Nin as he focused on the task ahead.

"Bananas use Razor Leaf!" I called as Bananas shot a flurry of razor sharp leaves at Nin.

"Nin, Endure!" Izzie cried. Pillars of light surrounded Nin once again as he took the hits of the razor sharp leaves with a one hundred percent survival rate. "Now, Reversal!"

"Bananas take to the sky!" I ordered as Nin charged with an open palm. Bananas took flight, just out of Nin's reach. "Now use Body Slam!" Bananas then dropped on Nin, crushing and knocking him out from the force of the slam.

"Hariyama is unable to battle, Tropius wins." The referee announced as Kawi and I cheered.

"This means we go to the league!" I cried as Kawi cheered. Abby and Bananas stared at us as if we were the most insane bodies in the world as Izzie popped into our group.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully as I sweatdropped.

"A minute ago you were mad, now you're happy…" I said dully.

"You want to get a snow cone?" Izzie asked cheerfully.

"Um, ok?" I hesitantly asked as I returned Bananas. Suddenly Izzie started dragging me out of the field as I panicked.

"Help! I'm being kidnapped by a girl that happens to look like a guy!" I cried as Kawi jumped off my head.

"Pika, chu pi pikachu…" Kawi sighed as Abby sighed.

I was washing cars today, then I went to a party. Yup, that was my day... Let's end this; I'm feeling terrible...

Maddie: Ok! Look forward to Chapter 53


	53. Sixteen to Eight

**Author's Note:** FINALLY I'M DONE! -cheer-

Maddie: Ryu-chu came over to my house, again.

Me: We played Soul Calibur!

Maddie: And I lost, a lot...

Me: I'm like the masta at SC3

Maddie: -sigh- Here's Chapter 53...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I got a new game! It's Phantom Brave! Ashy, whashy! I wuv my little whashy! ...You did not read that... EVER!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 53**

**Sixteen to Eight**

Today's the day! Abby, Kawi, and I stood before the video phone in the Pokemon Center as I started to dial Professor Birch's number. I listened to the long rings before being greeted by the familiar face of Professor Birch.

"**Oh, good morning Meena.**" He greeted.

"Mornin'!" I replied. "Hey Professor Birch, can I switch some of my pokemon so I can use them in the Pokemon League?"

"**That's right; the Pokemon League officially starts today…**" he said. "**Well, give me a minute or two so I can get ready for exchanging pokemon.**" I nodded as Professor Birch left the screen.

"Chu pi?" Kawi asked as she tilted her head to the side nervously. I gave her a warm smile and patted her on the head.

"We'll see if I'm going to keep you on the team. You can always watch from Professor Birch's lab." I said as Kawi shrugged.

"Meena!" I heard a voice call as I turned to the video phone, expecting Professor Birch's face to be there but it wasn't to be found. I looked around to face a familiar family of four.

"Oh Jonas, Ricky, Ninjask, and Sukob!" I said in surprise as Sukob eagerly approached me.

"Hi." Ricky greeted, following Sukob.

"So, I guess you all are going to watch the battle then." I said as Jonas nodded.

"Ricky begged me." He added.

"Meena, Meena!" Ricky said, trying to get my attention. I looked at him with confusion as he continued. "Can you use Sukob in the League? Please, please? He's half yours!" I sighed and shook my head with a smile on my face.

"Ok, ok. I could use Sukob for the League anyways." I said as Ricky cheered.

"**Meena?**" I heard a voice ask from the receiver as I turned back to the video phone.

"Ready when you are!" I cheered as Abby and Kawi sighed.

_In the Stadium Lobby…_

I stood solo in the stadium lobby waiting for the other finalists to arrive. It felt kinda lonely with Abby in the pokeball and Kawi back at the lab. I sighed out of pure boredom and sat on a sofa. People were coming in from another lobby in the stadium so we weren't mobbed by fans but this is ridiculous. There was practically nobody here.

"Hey Meena." I heard a voice greet as I turned to see bobs of pink and orange.

"Oh, hey Cole, Rena." I absentmindedly replied turning away. Wait, Cole AND Rena? I stood up in surprise and started pointing at the duo. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!"

"We snuck in." Cole cheerfully answered as Rena and I sweatdropped.

"It was all Cole's idea, don't look at me!" Rena accused when I looked at her.

"Well, at least I have somebody to talk to." I sighed as I sat on the sofa. Rena and Cole followed suit and started to catch up. Before long, we were laughing at one of Cole's outrageous stories.

"Ok, I need your attention please!" I heard a familiar voice say as I turned over to the front counter to see the same brunette woman who was monitoring the preliminaries.

"Well, that's our cue to leave then!" Cole whispered as he and Rena stood. They quietly crept out of the lobby as the woman we still vying for attention.

"Your attention please!" she requested once more as everyone turned to her in annoyance. "The opening ceremony is about to begin. You are to line up and do as directed. Once you return to the lobby, your battles will be posted." The sixteen people confined to the room started to line up in a single file line, just like we did in preschool. I was in the mid-back, poking my head out of the line to see who was in the front. I didn't make any progress since the person before me towers over me and is blocking my view.

"Meena." I heard someone whisper as I turned back to see a familiar auburn haired girl.

"Amber!" I cried, hugging her tightly. "It's nice to see you!"

"Yeah, you too." She said breathlessly as I let the poor girl go. "Oh, the line's moving." She was right; the line was moving. I closed the gap within the line and followed the person before me. This is it, after this it's going to be endless battles…

**At the Yuki Household…**

"Max, it's NOT on that channel, it's on the channel BEFORE that!" my younger sister May cried, trying to pry the remote control from her younger brother's fingers. "At this rate, we'll miss the opening ceremony!"

"I know what I'm doing May!" Max huffed in frustration as their parents entered the living room with a big bowl of popcorn and a few cans of soda.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Norman asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl his wife was carrying.

"Dad, Max won't go to the right channel and we're going to miss the opening ceremony!" May complained as the two adults sat down on the sofa, setting down the snacks. May didn't care too much about the battles, she wanted to see Meena.

"Calm down, after the league is over, you will see your sister so much that you'll be sick of it." Caroline explained.

"Finally!" Max cried as the family then focused on the TV. It showed a grand open stadium with a line of people in the middle as the smoke from fireworks rose to the sky.

"…with the opening ceremony done, we officially start the Pokemon League!"

"MAX!" May's cry rang throughout the city, causing a slight earthquake.

**At the Pokemon Stadium…**

Ok, deep breaths, no chanting, just deep breaths. I gave a nervous sigh as I stood before the door leading to my side of the battlefield. I was waiting for the ongoing battle to end so they can start mine. I don't know who I'm going against because I only got a short glimpse at what battle I was before someone blocked my view. I sighed once more as the battler before me came through the door with a triumphed look. It was a black haired boy with brown eyes. He looked familiar for some reason…

"For our next battle, we have two young ladies. The first is the daughter of Norman, the gym leader in Petalburg City. She's a Pokemon Co-ordinator and a skilled trainer. Introducing, Meena Yuki!" I heard the announcer introduce as I snapped out of my thoughts. I walked through the door to the field, greeted by the sunlight and the cheers of the crowd.

"Our second, what? It seems she's the president of the Meena Yuki Fan Club!" the announcer said as my heart just dropped. President of the Meena Yuki Fan Club… "She's another Pokemon Co-ordinator and a Littleroot resident. Give it up for Grune Diber!" …Grune… GRUNE?!

"Hello people of the world!" I heard the said girl's voice across the field. So, she's actually talking normal for this one…

"This will be a three-on-three pokemon battle, no time limits." The referee announced as Grune and I turned out attention to him. "The trainers may shift pokemon as much as they please."

"Ok, let's make this a good battle, ne Meena?" Grune suggested, pulling out a pokeball. "Laney, let's do it!" Grune's purple bag of poison appeared on the barren, rocky field, yawning widely as I pulled out a pokeball.

"Rukia, time to stretch some muscles!" I cried as I called out my blue and white Gardevoir to the field.

'_It's butt breaking time!_' Rukia cried in my thoughts as I sweatdropped. Rukia then looked back at me with an annoyed, flustered face. '_You didn't hear anything._'

'_Agreed._' I replied as we prepared for the start of the battle.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Gardevoir, Rukia **vs.** Grune's Swalot, Laney

**Battle Begin!**

"Rukia use Double Team!" I ordered as Rukia created illusions of herself and surrounded Laney.

"Laney use Poison Gas around yourself!" Grune ordered as Laney exhaled a poisonous cloud of gas around himself.

"Rukia use Future Sight!" I called. Rukia foresaw an attack, watching the cloud of poison gas dully.

"Laney use Sludge Bomb to flush her out!" Grune cried. Laney then shot multiple purple blobs through the poison cloud at Rukia and her illusions, spraying them in different directions.

"Rukia Teleport!" I cried as Rukia and her illusions motioned to teleport. With a thin rainbow lights, she vanished as she illusions disappeared, not even long enough for the blobs of sludge to hit her.

"Laney stay alert!" Grune advised as the cloud of poison started to fade away. I just stood there, waiting for the cue to start calling out commands.

'_Bang_'

"Rukia use Shadow Ball!" I ordered as Rukia suddenly came falling from the sky. In midair, dark energy formed before Rukia as she shot it at the surprised Laney. The attack hit its mark as Rukia landed onto the ground gracefully.

"Laney use Toxic!" Grune ordered as he started to expand from holding poison in his mouth.

"Rukia Teleport!" I called out as Rukia disappeared once more, barely avoiding the toxins that were spewed in her direction.

'_Pow_'

"Rukia use Psychic!" I ordered as Rukia seemly walked out of a rip in the universe behind Laney. She focused her mind on him, lifting Laney into the air outlined with light blue and applied stress and pressure on him.

"Laney!" Grune cried as Laney howled with pain. Before long, he was knocked out.

"Swalot is unable to battle. Gardevoir wins." The referee declared as Grune returned her fallen pokemon.

'_Oh yeah, Ben Affleck will be proud…_' Rukia said in my mind as I sweatdropped.

"Ok, time to fight fire with fire Raine!" Grune called as her next pokemon appeared-Err flopped onto the field. It was a blue sinister shark pokemon as I sweatdropped.

"We'll have problems with this one…" I mumbled.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Gardevoir, Rukia **vs.** Grune's Sharpedo, Raine

**Battle Begin!**

"Rukia Teleport!" I quickly ordered as Rukia disappeared.

"Raine use Hydro Pump on the ground!" Grune ordered as Raine started to drown the dirt with water. 'Time for Plan T' I thought.

'_Zap_'

"Rukia use Thunderbolt!" I ordered as Rukia appeared on a rock. She then surged with static as she shot a bolt of electricity at the earth bound Raine.

"Raine use Protect!" Grune ordered as a streak of white flashed across the sky. A green force shielded Raine as Rukia's electric attack made no damage. Suddenly, a white ball of energy came from the sky as Raine let down her shield.

"Huh?" I absentmindedly said as the ball collided with Raine.

'_Forgot about Future Sight?_' Rukia asked as I sweatdropped.

"Raine use Crunch!" Grune ordered as Raine came out of the dust cloud created on impact with the ball of energy. She swerved through the now beaten mud quickly and in a blink of an eye, she sank her teeth into Rukia.

"Rukia use Thunderbolt!" I cried as Rukia tried to charge with electricity but was too restricted to do so.

"Now use Thrash!" Grune called as Raine started thrashing about. Rukia cried out as Raine lost her grip and backed off. Rukia tried to keep standing but soon fainted out of shock and exhaustion.

'_Tell my fan girls, I hate them…_' Rukia said in my thoughts as I sweatdropped.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, Sharpedo wins." The referee declared as I returned Rukia.

"Good job Rukia." I praised, pulling out another pokeball. "Ok Trey, let's rock!" My dark red and orange Blaziken appeared onto the field, flames burning at his wrists.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Blaziken, Trey **vs.** Grune's Sharpedo, Raine

**Battle Begin!**

"Raine use Hydro Pump!" Grune ordered as Raine shot a high-powered stream of water at Trey.

"Trey dodge!" I ordered as Trey jumped out of the stream's line of fire and started to jump around, evading the homing streams

"Raine use Swagger!" Grune called as I paled. 'No berserk, no berserk, no berserk, no berserk!' I thought as Raine started to boast about his skills. Nope, chanting definitely doesn't work… Trey got angry and started to advance on the surprised Raine.

"Raine use Water Pulse!" Grune cried as Raine shot ultra sonic waves in her defense. Trey easily dodged it with a simple lob and lunged at Raine. He trapped her in a cage of kicks and uppercuts. I meekly sweatdropped as Raine fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Sharpedo is unable battle, Blaziken wins." The referee declared as Grune returned her fallen pokemon.

"Trey," I started slowly but stopped immediately after one look at the glare he was giving me. "Never mind!"

"Ok Kyle, you're my only chance!" Grune cried, calling out her final pokemon. Her lean, green Grovyle appeared onto the field, having an instant glaring contest with Trey. '_This will be disastrous…_' I thought.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Blaziken, Trey **vs.** Grune's Grovyle, Kyle

**Battle Begin!**

I sighed as Trey charged at Kyle in pure anger, throwing kicks and uppercuts here and there, hitting Kyle occasionally.

"Kyle use Leaf Blade to wake him up!" Grune ordered as a blade of green appeared on Kyle's wrist. He then stoke Trey directly on the head, snapping him back to his senses.

"Trey use Fire Spin!" I ordered as Trey looked at me in confusion. He shrugged and shot a spiral of flames at his new target Kyle.

"Kyle use Detect!" Grune called as Kyle detected an opening in Trey's attack and dodged it completely. "Now use Crush Claw!" Kyle's claw then glowed as he charged at Trey.

"Trey dodge and get into close combat! Use Blaze Kick at will!" I commanded as Trey stepped to the right, evading Kyle's Crush Claw easily. Kyle tried again as Trey skillfully dodged each strike. After another attack from Kyle, Trey kicked him into the air with a kick smothered with flames.

"Now use Sky Uppercut!" I ordered. Trey's claw glowed as he slashed Kyle further into the air. Trey fell to the ground gracefully as Kyle came down with a crash, leaving him knocked out.

"Grovyle is unable battle, the winner is Meena Yuki from Petalburg City!" the referee announced as the crowd burst into cheers.

"Trey…" I whined. "Let's get out of here before Grune smothers me with her fan girlism…" Trey nodded as I recalled him.

"Oh, my fantastic role model of supreme levels, wait for me!" Grune's voice called as I turned to see her running towards me.

"Ah, fan girl attack!" I cried, running out of the field. I sighed inwardly. Things just don't change…

Yup, yup... next battle's next week! Also I need to ask everyone a question regarding the story! Ok, I was debating this with my innermost self and I need someone's opinion. _**SHOULD I INCULDE THE ELITE FOUR? **_Part of me is too lazy to do it and the other wants to do it for some reason... Vote in reviews but keep in mind, I'm the one who takes the final decision. I'm just seeing how many people are interested in the Elite Four...

Maddie: Look foreword to Chapter 54!


	54. Eight to Four

**Author's Note:** Hey people. This is when I finally update because SOME PEOPLE like to call their friends and have 3 hour conversations with them when they have a commitment to deal with.

Maddie: WHAT?! I did nothing wrong!

Me: -glare-

Maddie: ...Ok... Anyway, I'm going to Ryu-chu's house tomorrow!

Me: My house is much more cleaner than her's...

Maddie: And she has tomatos and apricots!

Me: ...Here's Chapter 54...

**Disclamer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. In other news, I don't have any good video game misadventures this time! Gasp! But I have been able to make Disgaea status bars for me and Maddie! My title is Rabid Fangirl and Maddie's is Emo AMV Maker. Remember kids, TV is good for you, but only if it's anime and not dubbed.

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 54**

**Eight to Four**

"Good morning Professor Birch!" I greeted to the face shown on the video phone. It was early that morning and today was my next battle in the Pokemon League. Abby laid at my feet, yawning tiredly as I waited for a reply from the tired Professor.

"**Morning Meena.**" Professor Birch replied. "**What do you need?**"

"I was wondering if I can switch my pokemon again." I said as Professor Birch gaped at me.

"**What?**" he answered as I shrugged.

"I want everyone to at least have a chance to participate and besides, I'll have the element of surprise!" I said as Professor Birch sighed.

"**Ok,**" he said, "**You do have a point.**"

"Anyway, has everyone been watching the league?" I asked eagerly.

"**Unfortunately, yes.**" Professor Birch answered.

"Huh?" I said absentmindedly as Professor Birch continued.

"**It seems like Kawi banded together with Pepper and now got half the lab to be your cheering squad…**" he said as I sweatdropped.

"Um… That's my girls!" I said dumbly. Suddenly, my stomach growled, Professor Birch and Abby looking at me curiously.

"I, um, I didn't eat breakfast yet." I said as Professor Birch sweatdropped.

"**Well, how about this?**" Professor Birch compromised. "**After you eat breakfast, you can switch pokemon afterwards.**"

"Sounds good!" I said. "Well, seeya then!" I hung up on Professor Birch and turned to Abby, half-expecting one of her Abby-grade comments.

"Absol… sol…" Abby said, her stomach growling as well.

"I know, how CAN I forget something as important as breakfast?!" I seconded, clutching my stomach. "Let's grab some grub!"

"Ab." Abby agreed, walking to the cafeteria with me trailing close behind.

**At the Yuki Household…**

"May, I said I was sorry." Max apologized for what seemed like the fifth millionth time but his older sister gave him a glare.

"But I wanted to see the opening ceremony." She firmly reasoned as the bickering siblings' parents who were sitting on the sofa, remote control in hand sweatdropped in the background.

"May's taking this a bit too far, huh?" Caroline whispered to her husband, gaining a nod in a response.

"Maybe it's just one of those stages…" Norman suggested, flipping through the channels to find the Pokemon League.

"Well you can always see a rerun or even the ending ceremony!" Max suggested as May snorted.

"It still won't be the same…" she said as Max sighed in frustration.

"I give up!" he cried.

"Good!" May countered.

"Ok, ok, that's enough you two." Caroline urged. Norman then turned to the channel showing the second day of the Pokemon League as the family turned their attention to the TV.

_"…we cut half the trainers present and today, we're doing the same."_

**At the Pokemon Stadium…**

I sighed anxiously, wishing my next match would come sooner. I stood before the door to the battlefield, feeling slightly naked since Abby was back at home, watching from the comforts of Professor Birch's lab.

"Just hurry up…" I mumbled slouching against the wall as the door to the battlefield suddenly opened. Out came a depressed looking girl on the brink of tears. I sadly watched her lob off to the lobby, crying silently. '_I hope I don't lose…_' I thought, awaiting the announcer to announce my battle.

"Our next challengers are two friends who happen to both be Co-ordinators." The announcer started as I turned my attention to the door. "Our first trainer is an active Pokemon Co-ordinator from Littleroot Town. Though she didn't make it to the Grand Festival, she's planning to be a full time Co-ordinator after the league. Give it up for Amber Tatlin!" I heard the crowd cheer wildly for Amber, smiling inwardly for her.

"Our second trainer is also an active Pokemon Co-ordinator, reigning from Petalburg City. She placed second in the Grand Festival and is the daughter of Gym Leader Norman. Here is Meena Yuki!" the announcer announced as I stepped through the door and stepped onto the battlefield. I was greeted to a cheering crowd, lead by a sign wielding Cole and Rena on the opposite side of the stadium.

"This will be a three-on-three pokemon battle, no time limits." The referee announced as I sweatdropped at Cole and Rena's display of support. "The trainers may shift pokemon as much as they please."

"Let's make this a good one Meena! Go Dream!" Amber said, calling out her first pokemon to the field. It was a towering, gray, beckoning Dusclops, its only red eye staring lazily right through me.

"Right back at ya Amber! Come on Mizu!" I called as my orange and red Vulpix appeared on the field.

"Pix!" she cheered, unfazed by the pressure of Dream's lingering gaze.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Vulpix, Mizu **vs.** Amber's Dusclops, Dream

**Battle Begin!**

"Mizu use Imprison!" I quickly ordered as Mizu's eyes glowed a violet red. Dream glowed that same color and stood, as if he was unaffected.

"Dream use Shadow Punch!" Amber called as Dream disappeared the very second Amber finished her order. A split second later, Dream punched Mizu with a punch smothered by shadows, pushing her back.

"Mizu use Will-o-wisp!" I cried. Mizu then shot blue colored flames at Dream, burning him on contact as he pulled away with pain.

"Dream use Faint Attack!" Amber ordered. Dream took one step forward, half expecting something to happen but nothing ever did.

"Sorry, Dream can't use moves Mizu knows." I informed. "Mizu use Toxic!" Mizu spewed a purple toxic sludge at Dream, covering him with the purple substance and poisoning him.

"Dream use Shadow Ball!" Amber ordered as Dream shot a ball of shadows at Mizu.

"Mizu use Safeguard then follow up with Heat Wave!" I commanded. A green veil enveloped Mizu, the ball of shadows bouncing off, and prepared to exhale a hot breath.

"Dream, Mean Look!" Amber called as Dream winced in pain from the combination of poison and burns. Dream then gave Mizu a look of pure hate, freezing her in her tracks.

"Mizu use Flamethrower!" I ordered Mizu shook her eyes away from Dream's hateful glare and shot a stream of flames at Dream.

"Dream counter with Night Shade!" Amber countered. Dream shot a dark shaded beam at the oncoming flames as they collided. Neck and neck, the attacks clashed as Dream's stamina started to drain at an alarming rate due to the conditions put on him. Before long, Dream's Night Shade ran out of juice and he was quickly overwhelmed by Mizu's Flamethrower. Dream blacked out from exhaustion.

"Dusclops is unable to battle. Vulpix wins." The referee announced as Amber returned her fallen pokemon.

"Vul!" Mizu cheered as I cheered along side.

"Luna, give it all you got!" Amber cried, calling out her second pokemon to the field. A tan, moon shaped pokemon floated before the field, looking curiously at the crowd with its red eyes.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Vulpix, Mizu **vs.** Amber's Lunatone, Luna

**Battle Begin!**

"Luna use Cosmic Power!" Amber ordered as Luna glowed pale white.

"Mizu use Confuse Ray!" I ordered. Mizu created a sinister ray before her as Luna resisted the urge to look.

"Luna use Psywave!" Amber called as Luna fired a rainbow colored beam at Mizu. The attack hit Mizu head on, sending her back. "Now use Rock Throw!" Luna psychically picked up nearby rocks and threw them at Mizu.

"Mizu use Safeguard!" I cried as a green veil enveloped Mizu. The rocks bounced off the veil as Mizu awaited my next order. "Use Fire Spin!" Mizu shot a spiral of flames at Luna, who was patiently floating over the field.

"Luna use Psychic!" Amber ordered. Luna's eyes glowed, stopping Mizu's spiral of flames.

"Mizu use Grudge!" I called as a dark force surrounded Mizu. Luna lifted Mizu off her feet and applied stress on her. The stress and pressure was too much for her as she fell to the ground knocked out. However, she wasn't leaving without a little present for Luna. The dark energy that surrounded Mizu entered Luna's body, disabling her ability to use Psychic.

"Vulpix is unable to battle. Lunatone wins." The referee declared as I returned my fallen Vulpix.

"Good job Mizu, take a good rest." I praised, pulling out another pokeball. "Let's go Barley!" My light blue and yellow Milotic appeared onto the field, looking at Luna with innermost interest.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Milotic, Barley **vs.** Amber's Lunatone, Luna

**Battle Begin!**

"Luna use Psywave!" Amber ordered as Luna shot the familiar rainbow colored beam at Barley.

"Barley use Hydro Pump!" I countered. Barley quickly shot a high-powered stream of water at Luna's rainbow colored beam, cutting through it easily, and hitting Luna right out of the air.

"Luna use Shadow Ball!" Amber called as Luna levitated before the ground once more. Luna shot a ball of shadows at Barley in haste.

"Barley use Safeguard then use Ice Beam!" I ordered as a green veil enveloped Barley. The ball of shadows bounced off the veil, and then Barley shot a light blue beam of ice at Luna. The Ice Beam pushed Luna back, covering it with frost due to the last attack.

"Luna use Hyper Beam!" Amber cried. Orange particles formed before Luna as it fired an orange beam of pure power at Barley. Barley had no time to evade the attack and was fully engulfed by the beam.

"Barley use Recover!" I called as the beam disappeared. Barley then glowed, recovering her lost strength. "Now use Hydro Pump while Luna's recovering!" Barley shot another high-powered stream of water at Luna, who was recovering from the last attack. Luna was shot out of the sky once again, blacking out from impact.

"Lunatone is unable to battle. Milotic wins." The referee declared as Amber called back her fallen Lunatone.

"Mi, mi!" Barley cheered as Amber pulled out her last pokeball.

"Ok Bloom, you're my last chance!" she cried, calling out her last pokemon to the field. A yellow and orange Blaziken stood before Amber, wrists burning with an intense flame.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Milotic, Barley **vs.** Amber's Blaziken, Bloom

**Battle Begin!**

"Bloom use Slash!" Amber ordered as Bloom charged at Barley.

"Barley use Water Pulse!" I countered. Barley shot ultra-sonic waves at Bloom who manually dodged the attack with ease. She then slashed Barley across the face, pushing her back a bit.

"Bloom follow up with Double Kick!" Amber continued as Bloom kicked Barley into the air with two consecutive kicks. "Now use Sky Uppercut!" Bloom slashed Barley with an uppercut as she came down with a crash.

"Barley use Dragonbreath!" I called. Barley got up shakily, firing a stream of green flames at Bloom's back. The attack hit straight on, knocking Bloom to a knee.

"Bloom use Mirror Move!" Amber ordered as Bloom turned around, firing the same stream of green flames at Barley. Quickly overwhelmed with pain, Barley fell over, too tired to continue.

"Milotic is unable to battle. Blaziken wins." The referee announced as I recalled my fallen Milotic.

"You did great Barley." I praised. "Ok, come on out Kawi!" My newly evolved Pikachu appeared onto the field, eagerly itching for a fight.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Pikachu, Kawi** vs**. Amber's Blaziken, Bloom

**Battle Begin!**

"Kawi use Agility!" I quickly ordered as Kawi made circles around Bloom with blinding speed.

"Bloom use Sand-attack!" Amber called as Bloom kicked sand in Kawi's line of direction.

"Kawi, stop and use Thunder Wave!" I commanded. Kawi slid to a stop; barely missing the sand kicked in her direction and electrocuted Bloom with a weak jolt of blue electricity, paralyzing her in her tracks.

"Bloom use Reversal!" Amber ordered but Bloom was too paralyzed too move a finger.

"Kawi use Thunderbolt!" I ordered as Kawi charged with electricity. She shot a bolt of electricity at Bloom, bringing her to her knees.

"Bloom use Double Kick!" Amber commanded. Bloom shook off the pain and charged at Kawi, kicking her into the air and slamming her to the ground with another kick.

"Kawi use Reversal!" I called. Kawi got up quickly and gave Bloom a quick uppercut that actually brought her off her feet due to the attack's traits. "Now use Slam!" Kawi slammed her tail against the airborne Bloom, sending her to the ground.

"Bloom use Fire Spin!" Amber cried out as Bloom immediately shot a spiral of flames at the falling Kawi.

"Kawi use Light Screen!" I ordered as Kawi created an invisible wall of light before her. The spiral of flames bounced off the wall of light as Kawi landed on the ground safely. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Kawi then shot a bolt of electricity at Bloom, shocking her into unconsciousness.

"Blaziken is unable to battle. The winner is Meena Yuki from Petalburg City." The referee announced as Kawi jumped into my arms with sheer joy.

"Chu pi!" she cried as I laughed. I curiously looked over to Amber who had a smile on herself talking to Bloom. I sighed. Some things just don't ever change huh?

Chapta DUE! I also have an announcement to make. MADDIE IS IN LOVE CRISS ANGEL.

Maddie: -fangirl squeal-

Me: Still deciding whether or not to do Elite Four. Give me opinions! I'll thank you advance for them!

Maddie: Look forward to Chapter 55!


	55. Four to Two

**Author's Note:** ...I can't make Poffin...

Maddie: Don't ask...

Me: I made Foul Poffin on Pokemon Diamond... It was my friend's...

Maddie: ...Not mine!

Me: ...I wanted to make it to make Budew's happiness go up!!!!

Maddie: ...Ryu-chu, you aren't made for the kitchen...

Me: SHUT UP!!! -.- Here's Chapter 55...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I love Budew... So cute yet so demanding... And Shellos... The west one... If I ever get a DS and Pokemon Diamond, I'm going to name that blue Shellos Blueberry... but if I get a pink one I'm name it Raspberry... Hey, have you noticed that in almost every episode of Bleach, Ichigo almost always dies or is in some painful situation? So when I get a Diamond, I'm going to get a Chimchar and name it Ichigo... Oh, do you guys remember Troy from Chapter 13? You'll see why I ask in this chapter...

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 55**

**Four to Two**

"Ugh…" I sighed, tapping my fingers against the cafeteria table, my head propped on my arm as my plate of eggs sat in the corner, amazingly untouched. Koyuki gave me slightly concerned stare before turning back to the bowl she and Abby were sharing. Ever since yesterday, I've been trying to plan who I was going to use in the league but was much more difficult than I thought…

"How do pros do this on a daily basis…?" I questioned, dropping my head to the table, causing a low thump. Tynave and Acid gave me a raise of a brow, if they even had any, and continued eating. Rokyo quietly ate his food, listening to Abby and Koyuki's conversation. Wondering where my sixth pokemon is?

"Meena!" I heard a voice call as I lifted my head in the direction of the call. I smiled, seeing Ricky and Sukob at the entrance of the cafeteria. I stood, leaving my breakfast and jolting to them, jumping over Koyuki and her food along the way.

"Mornin'" I greeted, slowing to a stop. Sukob gave a little floating motion as a hello as Ricky nodded.

"Treat Sukob nicely, ok?" he instructed.

"I know. Why would I want to mistreat my friend?" I reasoned as Ricky gave me the said pokemon's pokeball.

"Um, well…" Ricky tried to answer. "I-I see you later then!"

"Of course! Same place, at dinner." I replied as Ricky turned to Sukob.

"Be a good boy for me, ok?" Riku requested as Sukob made a motion that signaled he understood. Ricky bid us goodbye, leaving Sukob and I standing at the cafeteria entrance.

"So, let's all conspire together and make a battle plan!" I cried cheerfully as Sukob sweatdropped.

**In the Yuki Household…**

"Dad, what's taking so long?!" Max asked as he laid in front of the TV.

"Yeah, how long does it take to make popcorn?!" May seconded sitting on her knees next to her brother, just as impatient. She got over her little grudge against her little brother the other day and put her mother in charge of the remote control for now on.

"Hush now children." Caroline urged, flipping though the television channels. "Your father is going as fast as he can."

"How fast is that?" May whispered to her brother.

"Not very fast…" Max answered, gaining a sweatdrop from his sister.

"Ok! I've got it!" Norman cried, bursting into the room with a large bowl of popcorn. He set the bowl down on the coffee table and with a tired sigh, collapsed on the sofa. May and Max examined the bowl with annoyed glance before turning to their father.

"You forgot the soda…" they said in union as Norman sighed.

"Shush, I got the channel." Caroline informed everyone's attention on the TV now.

"…Only four remain and only two can go on. Who will stay and who will go?"

**In the Pokemon Stadium…**

I paced before the door leading to the battlefield, making mental notes I was bound to forget left and right.

"Oh, this is hopeless…" I sighed stopping in my tracks before I wore a hole in the ground. "I'll just stick to my go with the flow strategy… Completely random, but it gets the job done…" Suddenly, the door opened, startling me. I raised my brow as Regret Fubuki stepped out with a triumphed look on her face.

"Looks like you won." I cheerfully pointed out.

"…You better win too…" Regret replied before walking away. I watch her wavering figure disappear behind a corner, confusion plastered on my face.

"Huh?" my delayed reply came out. I shrugged and hopped towards the door.

"Our last battle of the day is between two beginners." The announcer started. "Our first is a young girl from the city of Petalburg. She's a Co-ordinator and apparently has her own cheering squad in section A-4." I sweatdropped at this remark making a mental note to talk to Cole and Rena, wait, just Cole _soon_. "Give a warm welcome to Meena Yuki!" I passed through the door, entering the battlefield, and started looking for the said cheering squad. I sweatdropped, looking at a whole top row holding up signs and cheering like crazy. I shook my head, turning back to the battlefield, which had a pool in the middle.

"Our second is a young boy from the town of Littleroot. Although he may not be strong in the contest world, he is known to be a strong and kind trainer." The announcer said. "Introducing, Troy Orvent!" From the opposite side of the battlefield came a familiar shaggy haired boy. Screams of joy came from the opposite end of my cheering squad, earning a sweatdrop from me. 'Hey, that's the guy I saw the other day!' I thought, recovering from the rabid fan girls' cry of obsession. 'Come to think of it… he looks familiar…'

"This will be a three-on-three pokemon battle, no time limits." The referee announced as I tried to remember where I saw this guy before. "The trainers may shift how ever they please." Suddenly, it came to me.

"Hey, you're that trainer that I fought in Mauville!" The boy and I said in union, pointing at each other. I raised a brow, lowering my arm.

"Rematch?" I asked as Troy gave me a determined look.

"I'm going to win this time!" he answered, pulling out a pokeball. "Go Yaya!" A large, sumo wrestler like pokemon appeared onto the field, stomping the ground sumo fashion.

"Not on my watch!" I countered. "Acid, let's go!" My dark blue and pink Seadra appeared onto the field, wadding in the pool.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Seadra, Acid **vs.** Troy's Hariyama, Yaya

**Battle Begin!**

"Yaya use Fake Out!" Troy quickly ordered as Yaya motioned to run around the pool.

"Acid dive and use Dragon Dance!" I countered. Acid dove into the pool's depths, avoiding Yaya's amazing leap across the pool to attack the wanted off guard Acid. A yellow glow came from the water's depths, signaling the success of Acid's Dragon Dance.

"Yaya use Toxic in the water!" Troy ordered. Yaya spewed a purple sludge into the water, a purple blob slowly overcoming the water.

"Acid use Ice Beam on the infected water!" I called. Acid popped her head out of the water, and shot a light blue beam of ice at the purple water, freezing it into an iceberg. The poisoned water sank to the bottom, as Yaya stood ready.

"Yaya use Whirlwind!" Troy ordered. With his powerful hands, Yaya created a whirlwind, so powerful that it lifted Acid out of the water and onto land.

"Acid use Hydro Pump to get back to the pool quicker!" I cried. Acid shot a high-powered stream of water aimed at an angle at the ground, sending her high into the air towards the pool.

"Yaya get under her and use Brick Break!" Troy called. Yaya leapt across the pool once more and prepared to launch a powerful straight punch aimed at the airborne Acid. I didn't get too worried though, giving Acid the "Trust me, I know what I'm doing" look. As Acid neared Yaya's attack range, I gave her a nod.

"Acid turn to your back and aim for the head!" I called. Acid flipped her body so that her poisonous spines were showing and aimed them at Yaya's head. She shot a Hydro Pump to speed up the process. Acid's spines jabbed at his head as he attempted to attack her, ending in complete failure.

"Yaya!" Troy cried as Yaya fell to the ground. Acid hopped back into the water, waiting for my next command.

"Ok Acid use Water Gun then Ice Beam!" I ordered. Acid shot a stream of water at the downed Yaya, dousing him with water. She then switched over to the familiar light blue beam of ice, freezing him easily due to the water.

"Hariyama is unable to battle. Seadra wins." The referee declared as Troy called back his frozen pokemon.

"Go Acid!" I praised. Acid gave me a look that practically showed annoyance as Troy pulled out another pokeball.

"Ok go Drag!" he cried, calling out his second pokemon to the field. A green dragonfly like pokemon appeared onto the field, his red lined wings flapping eagerly.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Seadra, Acid** vs.** Troy's Flygon, Drag

Battle Begin!

"Drag use Screech!" Troy ordered. Drag let out a screech as Acid and I winced at the deafening noise.

"Acid dive and use Hydro Pump!" I yelled through the screech. Acid wasted no time. She dived down and blindly shot a high-powered stream of water at Drag, only to come up after briefly hitting Drag. "Acid, what's wrong?"

"Water carries sound better than air, you know." Troy informed as I sulked.

"Oh man…" I sighed.

"Drag use Dragonbreath!" Troy commanded. Drag shot a stream of green flames at the surfaced Acid.

"Acid use Ice Beam!" I countered. Acid shot a beam of ice at the stream of green flames as they battled it out. Before long, Acid's beam of ice melted away and the flames hit her.

"Acid, try to get up!" I urged as Acid floated on the pool's surface weakly. The stress and added paralysis was too much for her as she black out.

"Seadra is unable to battle. Flygon wins." The referee declared as I returned my fallen pokemon.

"That was awesome Acid. I'll make sure we win this." I praised, pulling out another pokeball. "You're up Koyuki!" My light blue and orange Snorunt appeared onto the field, looking at the pool of water curiously.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Snorunt, Koyuki** vs. **Troy's Flygon, Drag

**Battle Begin!**

"Koyuki use Blizzard on the pool!" I quickly ordered. Koyuki exhaled a mighty snowy gale at the still pool, freezing it over almost instantly.

"Drag use Sand Tomb!" Troy ordered as Drag motioned to make a pit of quicksand underneath Koyuki.

"Koyuki get on the ice and use Double Team!" I cried. Koyuki hobbled to the ice, sliding to the middle professionally before making many illusions of herself. I sweatdropped as Koyuki and her illusions started to skate on the ice happily.

"Drag use Flamethrower!" Troy called. Drag then shot a stream of flames at the skating Koyuki and illusions but something unexpected happened. Koyuki and her illusions started to expertly dodge the flames with jumps and crouches. '_Looks like Koyuki is better at moving on ice than on land…_' I thought.

"Koyuki use Ice Beam!" I ordered as Drag finished his last flamethrower. Koyuki and the remainder her illusions shot a light blue beam of ice at Drag, though only one was actually real. Drag was pushed back, suffering major damage.

"Drag use Hyper Beam!" Troy commanded as Koyuki's illusions disappeared. Orange particles formed before Drag's mouth as I mentally panicked. '_What to do, what to do…? What move does Koyuki know that she can use to protect herself…? Oh, yeah…_' I thought.

"Koyuki use Protect!" I ordered. A green barrier enveloped Koyuki, protecting her from the fired orange beam. "Now use Icy Wind!" As soon as the beam ended, Koyuki blew an icy gale, knocking Drag to the ground. Drag knocked out from all the stress from his weakness.

"Flygon is unable to battle. Snorunt wins" the referee declared as Troy called back his fallen Flygon.

"Yay Koyuki!" I praised as Koyuki hopped towards me. "Hey, do you mind I if I switch you?" Koyuki shrugged as I recalled her.

"Ok, let's do this Buddy!" Troy said, calling out his last pokemon. A rather large blue mudfish appeared onto the field, its orange eyes darting from the iced pool to me.

"You're in for a treat, go Sukob!" I cried, calling out my light tan and white haloed Shedinja to the field.

"Shed…" he trailed off, looking at Buddy with his usual stare.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Shedinja, Sukob** vs.** Troy's Swampert, Buddy

**Battle Begin!**

"Sukob use Confuse Ray!" I ordered. A sinister ray appeared before Sukob, confusing Buddy.

"Buddy, snap out of it!" Troy urged as Buddy gave him an absent look.

"Sukob use Shadow Ball!" I ordered. Sukob threw a blob of dark energy at the absentminded Buddy, knocking him to the ground and out of confusion.

"Buddy use Rock Tomb!" Troy ordered. Buddy stood and summoned rock pillars from the ground. '_Ok, let's put Ricky's training to the test…_' I thought

"Sukob use Double Team!" I called. Sukob successfully created illusions of himself, avoiding the attack completely.

"Buddy use Sandstorm!" Troy ordered as Buddy faced the many images of Sukob.

"Sukob use Protect!" I ordered as Buddy made a powerful sandstorm with his arms. A green barrier enveloped Sukob and each of his illusions as the sandstorm passed through with ease. "Now use Silver Wind!" Sukob and his illusions shot a powdery gale at the standby Buddy, one being real of course, and pushing him back.

"Buddy use Toxic!" Troy ordered as Sukob's illusions disappeared. Buddy shot a little bullet of purple sludge at Sukob, hoping to poison him.

"Sukob use Shadow Ball to force your way through!" I called. Sukob shot another blob of dark energy at the oncoming sludge, easily cutting through and hitting Buddy once more. Buddy fell to the ground, a purple blotch on his skin from the poison covered Shadow Ball. He knocked out from the sudden poisoning.

"Swampert is unable to battle. The winner is Meena Yuki from Petalburg City." The referee announced as I ran to Sukob.

"Whoo!" I cheered, hugging my shared pokemon. "Awesome!"

"Hey," I heard Troy's voice say as I looked to see him with his hand outstretched for a handshake, "great battle." I smiled and gratefully shook his hand, the cheers of the crowd echoing in my ears. My next battle: Regret Fubuki.

That's the chapter! Troy's last name comes from the words **Or**bit and Ad**vent. **Orbit from my favorite type of gum and Advent as in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.

Maddie: And do we have a special offer for you!

Me: -sigh- Yeah... Listen, I need someone's opinion. Is this story getting too long? Am I droning on and on and on? Go on, hit me with all your thoughts, feelings, and opinions! It helps me!

Maddie: Until next week, look forward to Chapter 56!


	56. When Rivals Collide

**Author's Note:** I'M DONE!!! -dies- THIS TOOK FOREVER!!!!! T-T And Maddie's in Las Vegas so see one of our friends who sadly is in Nevada... WHAAAAA!!! Anyway, for the time being, -clears throat- HERE'S CHAPTER 56!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. I'm playing Phantom Brave! And I want Heliotrope! To get the awesome sword, I need to steal from a Lv. 60 guy named Raphael when my characters are Lv. 20 -.- And the boss comes after and he's Lv. 26... I hate the world!!!!

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 56**

**When Rivals Collide**

"Today's the day…" I sighed, lying in the bed of my rented room in the Pokemon Center. I laid on my stomach, resting my arms on my pillow. I heard an exhausted sigh in the corner, burying my face into the pillow. "Today we have that showdown with Regret…" I rolled over to my back, tossing off the white covers.

"Sol…" Abby trailed off, shifting slightly before yawning and dozing off her grogginess in her makeshift bed. I sighed, sweatdropping.

"You're no help…" I said with a dull look, sitting up. "We can at least form a battle plan or something…" My only response was a yawn signaling Abby's departure from the so-called conversation.

"Hmm, I wonder what pokemon Regret has…" I thought aloud, laying back and looking at the ceiling. "Well, there's Mightyena… and Medicham… Um, well…"

"Ab ab." Abby commented, turning her head.

"Water? Oh yeah, Tentacruel and Marshtomp… And, and, um…" I said.

"Sol absol ab ab." Abby continued.

"Bug and unknown? Yeah, Volbeat and I guess another pokemon since this battle will be six-on-six." I replied. "How are we going to beat that?"

"Absol." Abby bluntly answered as I sweatdropped.

"How are we going to beat a team with not beating them at all?!" I asked in utter confusion. "And using the same plan over and over again is bound to backfire one of these days!" Abby gave me one of her "I'm trying to sleep so get lost" look.

"Maybe we can fight with her weakness! No, that won't work… She'll expect that from me…" I suggested, immediately passed it off. Abby gave me a bored expression, watching me jump off the bed and pace the room.

"Maybe I can fight fire with fire! Nah, I'll be at a disadvantage…" I continued. "Or maybe, I can use hit and run! …Too hard…"

"Ab absol sol sol ab." Abby pointed out as I looked down at the ground densely.

"I can wear a hole just by pacing?" I asked in disbelief, Abby sweatdropping and shaking her head at my naive childishness. "Oh, what's the use?! I'm completely useless at thinking when I'm calm! Why can't I be in hot water?!" Abby watched with a loathing stare, watching me collapse on the bed in frustration.

**In the Yuki Household…**

"May, WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS…?!" Max questioned, poking his head out of doorway, concealing the rest of his body.

"Because!" May answered bluntly, sitting on the living room floor. "We need to cheer for Meena today!"

"BUT CAN'T DAD DO THIS INSTEAD?!" Max persisted, gaining an annoyed look from his sister.

"Dad can't fit the costume you goober." May pointed out. Max crawled out of the doorframe, revealing the blue cheerleading uniform he was wearing and yellow pom-poms in his hands.

"May, reducing your brother to a state unfixable is not good for his ego." Caroline commented, entering the living room casually, and sitting on the sofa, grabbing the remote control.

"Go Mom!" Max cheered.

"But this will go great in the family photo album." Norman countered, entering the room with a large bowl of popcorn and six cans of soda. Max sulked next to his sister as Caroline turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

"I'll get you for this sis…" Max muttered as May smiled.

"I love you too Max!" she replied, her mother stopping on the channel showing the last day of the Pokemon League.

"_…last battle against two talented trainers that endured the long journey of Hoenn._"

**In the Pokemon Stadium…**

I tossed Abby and Kawi's red play ball in my hand, mostly out of boredom and anxiety. I stood before the door to the battlefield, the fourth and maybe final time this week. My party has been recently changed, but I had some doubt over my choices. '_I still think it's too straight forward…_' I thought, bouncing the ball on the ground now. '_But then again, I can always squeeze myself out of tight situations on a daily basis, even though I'm a goof ball._' I sulked in my distress, holding the ball in a hanging arm.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!" the cheery voice of the announcer greeted, the greeting echoing throughout the stadium. "Today, our final two trainers battle it out for the coveted Pokemon League trophy." Screams of excitement rang from the audience. I sulked even more, wincing at the cheers through the closed doors.

I drowned out the voice of the announcer, who was starting the opening ceremony, trying to think of a last minute plan.

"Hard hitting attacks? No… they're too slow to use…" The popping of fireworks rang through the stadium. "Quick, short attacks? I'm going to do a lot of them then, and I don't have the time…" The banging of deep drums shot through one ear and out the other. "Using each of my pokemon's unique traits and personalities? It could work, if I never battled her before that is…" The cheering of an excited crowd echoed through the halls.

"Ugh, I can't think anymore…" I sighed, resting my head on the cement wall behind me out of frustration. "If I do anymore thinking, I think my brain will explode…"

"…without further ado, here are our two special trainers!" the announcer's voice declared, signaling our entrance to the scene.

"In the northern corner, we have somewhat of a celebrity." The announcer started as I stood, perking up my ears.

"Which way is north?" I asked myself, a confused look on my face. I hate being direction deprived…

"She is a member of the famous Fubuki family and stays true to the Fubuki name. Skillful and ruthless, she is a worthy opponent for any." The announcer continued. "Give a warm welcome to Regret Fubuki!" The cheers from the crowd intensified, obviously telling me Regret has entered the battlefield.

"And in the southern corner, we have a Co-Ordinator." The announcer went on. I stood straight, running to the door, preparing for my name to be called. "She ranked second in the Grand Festival and is the daughter of Gym Leader Norman. Known to be kind and fun, she is mostly known for her rare shiny pokemon." I sweatdropped, more or less forgetting the fact that most of my pokemon are shiny. I've been around them so long that I never really noticed…

"Give it up for Meena Yuki!" the announcer finished my cue to enter the field. I passed through the door, spying a pool in the middle of the battlefield, greeted to the many cheers of the crowd. I turned to the section A-4, mentally pointing out that my cheering squad grew by a few rows, sweatdropping. I turned to my opponent, who was giving me a hopeful stare, raising a brow in confusion.

"This will be a six-on-six pokemon battle, no time limits." The referee announced. "The trainers may shift how ever they please."

"Ok, this is the final showdown…" Regret said, pulling out a pokeball. "Go Mightyena!" Regret's familiar black and grey canine friend appeared onto the field.

"Might…" he growled as I took a pokeball of my own out.

"Ok Trey, come on!" I cried, calling out my dark red and orange Blaziken to the field.

"Blaze!" he cried, wrists ablaze.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Blaziken, Trey** vs.** Regret's Mightyena

**Battle Begin!**

"Trey use Flamethrower!" I quickly ordered. Trey shot a stream of flames at the standby Mightyena, avoiding close combat.

"Mightyena use Dig then Hidden Power!" Regret called. Mightyena dug into the earth, avoiding Trey's Flamethrower. Trey stood on his ground, preparing for anything Mightyena will throw at him. '_Where could he be…?_' I thought. Suddenly, the dirt to Trey's left broke as balls of light shot at Trey, who rose his arms up to defend himself but loosen it from the impact of the blow.

"Oh man…" I muttered on my breath, watching Trey being knocked away. '_That probably was a Rock or Psychic typed Hidden Power…_' I thought.

"Trey recover with Bulk Up!" I ordered. Trey regained his position, tightening and relaxing his muscles, clearing his mind and focusing.

"Mightyena use Poison Fang!" Regret ordered. Mightyena charged at Trey, fangs out stretched.

"Trey use Fire Spin to counter!" I called. Trey shot a spiral of flames at the oncoming Mightyena, enveloping him in the flames.

"Mightyena!" Regret called as her pokemon shot to her side of the field. Mightyena stood immediately, barring his fangs at Trey angrily. "Use Swagger!" I mentally panicked at Mightyena started to boast loudly.

"Trey don't list-" I tried to cry out but it was too late. Trey cried out in anger, charging at Mightyena recklessly. '_Oh, what's the use…?_' I asked myself, sulking and watching Trey beat up Mightyena with swift kicks and punches. '_I need to teach Trey anger management…_' Before long, Mightyena fell to the ground, knocked out from all the attacks taken by Mightyena.

"Mightyena is unable to battle. Blaziken wins." The referee declared as Regret returned her fallen dark pokemon.

"Uh, Trey…? You did great and all but I need to-" I praised and tried to reason but was silenced by one look of his death glare. "Meep! Um, well, ok then!" '_Why does he have to be all scary when someone uses Swagger?_' I mentally asked, feigning tears.

"Ok, go Medicham!" Regret cried, calling out her next pokemon. The familiar twiggy, red meditating fighter appeared onto the field, balancing on his left foot and using his arms for balance.

"Medi…" he sighed, taking Trey's death glares in stride. '_At least someone's taking this calmly…_' I mentally commented, sweatdropping.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Blaziken, Trey **vs.** Regret's Medicham

**Battle Begin!**

"Medicham use Meditate then Detect!" Regret ordered as Trey started charging towards the standby Medicham. Medicham sat cross-legged, closing his mind to all the distractions around him, and sensing Trey's next move. I watched Trey fire streams of flames, mixing in fire smothered kicks, punches, uppercuts, and practically everything in-between with a twitching brow and eye. And along the while, Medicham dodge all Trey's attacks with ease.

"Trey, wake up or no dinner!" I called, an annoyed look plastered on my face. Trey looked back at me confusion, before looking at Medicham, and to me once more.

"Medicham use Psych Up!" Regret quickly cried. Medicham looked deeply at Trey's figure, copying his faltering berserk state.

"Trey watch out!" I called, watching Medicham silently leap his way to Trey. Barely evading a low kick and straight punch, Trey bobbed and weaved through Medicham's onslaught of close combat. Suddenly, Medicham backed away mid-attack, practically glaring at Trey. '_Psychic attack!_' I thought, panicking.

"Trey use Flamethrower quick!" I cried, Trey immediately shooting a stream of flames aimed at Medicham. However, the twiggy pokemon was faster. The flames only glazed his side before he mentally lifted Trey into the air, applying stress and pressure to the already worn out pokemon. Trey didn't last long, falling to the ground, knocked out from all the exhaustion and stress.

"Blaziken is unable to battle. Medicham wins." The referee declared as I returned my fallen berserker.

"I really need to get you anger management…" I commented, practically seeing a sweatdrop on the side of Trey's pokeball. "Other than that, great job!" I pulled out another pokeball and sighed. "Bananas, here we go!" My yellow green and tan Tropius appeared onto the field, flapping his wings eagerly.

"Tro!" he cried, looking longingly at the blue sky.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Tropius, Bananas **vs.** Regret's Medicham

**Battle Begin!**

"Bananas take to the sky and use Sweet Scent!" I quickly ordered. Bananas didn't have to be told twice. He took into the air, just out of reach of the raging Medicham, leaving a trail of sweet, pink aromas. Medicham stopped in his tracks, dazed by the sweet smell, instantly forgetting about the airborne Bananas.

"Medicham use Psychic!" Regret tried calling out, but failed due to Medicham's berserk notation and dulled interest.

"Bananas use Magical Leaf!" I ordered. Bananas shot a flurry of rainbow colored leaves at the dazed Medicham, knocking him to the ground and out of his daze. Medicham turned angrily to the airborne Bananas, glaring intensely.

"Bananas use Gust!" I cried. Bananas flapped his wings furiously, blasting the earthbound Medicham with a gust of wind. Caged to the floor by the wind, Medicham had nowhere to go.

"Medicham, time to snap out of it!" Regret called, her Medicham struggling to stand but heard her regardless. "Use Reflect!" Medicham quickly made a wall of light, blocking the ongoing wind.

"Ok Bananas, use Razor Leaf!" I ordered. Bananas discontinued his windy attack and fired a flurry of razor sharp leaves aimed at the defensive Medicham.

"Medicham use Shadow Ball!" Regret cried. A blob of shadows appeared between Medicham's palms as he fired it at the razor sharp leaves, cut through very easily and shot towards Bananas.

"Bananas use Whirlwind to escape then use Body Slam!" I called to the airborne Tropius. Bananas whipped up a whirlwind, keeping the ball of shadows at bay while inching away from the line of fire. He then released the whirlwind, letting the Shadow Ball zoom past him, zeroing in on Medicham, and dive bombing. Medicham had no chance to react, being crushed by Bananas's belly flop. He didn't last long, giving up after a few squirms for freedom.

"Medicham is unable to battle. Tropius wins." The referee declared as Regret returned her squished pokemon.

"Yay Bananas!" I praised as my yellow green pokemon looked at me with a raised brow, if he had one that is…

"Tentacruel, you're up!" Regret cried, calling her third pokemon to the field. The familiar blue jellyfish pokemon with red pores wadded in the long forgotten pool, silently looking at Bananas curiously.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Tropius, Bananas **vs.** Regret's Tentacruel

**Battle Begin!**

"Tentacruel dive and use Hydro Pump!" Regret ordered. Tentacruel disappeared beneath the surface, firing high-powered streams of water at the earthbound Bananas.

"Bananas get into the air and use Sunny Day!" I called. Bananas managed to evade the first of the streams of water, taking to the sky quickly and dodging the next fired attacks, summoning the sun in the process. The light from the sun glittered brightly on the pool's surface, visibility decreased from under the water.

"Tentacruel use Ice Beam!" Regret cried as Tentacruel popped his head out of the water. He then shot a beam of ice at the airborne Bananas, accuracy restored.

"Bananas dodge and use Solarbeam!" I ordered. Bananas veered to the side, avoiding the freezing beam, and shooting a white-hot beam of light at the exposed Tentacruel. Tentacruel popped back into the water, the beam of light disappearing on contact with the cold water. He then popped back out, firing another beam of ice at Bananas. I sweatdropped, watching the two repeat their attempts to hit one another.

"Bananas dodge and use Magical Leaf!" I called, watching Bananas fire another missed Solarbeam. Bananas veered to the side once more, avoiding another Ice Beam, and shot a flurry of rainbow colored leaves aimed at Tentacruel. He dived down, only to be hit by the never missing leaves.

"Tentacruel use Screech!" Regret commanded, Tentacruel popping out of the water once more. He then emitted an ear-splitting screech, forcing Bananas to hover down from the sky to the ground below.

"Bananas keep strong and use Gust!" I called through the deafening noise. Bananas flapped his wings uncontrollably to create a strong gust of wind; so strong that it pulled Tentacruel out of the water.

"Tentacruel!" Regret called as her pokemon attempted to crawl back the water.

"Ok Bananas, Body Slam!" I commanded, Bananas gliding towards the immobile water pokemon. Just like the pokemon before him, Tentacruel was squished by Bananas's belly flop, knocking out from the hard hit.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle. Tropius wins." The referee declared as Regret returned her pokemon from underneath Bananas.

"Three down, three to go!" I said as Bananas regained his position on our side of the field.

"Ok, come on Volbeat!" Regret cried, calling out her fourth pokemon. Hopping eagerly, the familiar red and black firefly appear onto the field, giving Bananas a mischievous look.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Tropius, Bananas **vs.** Regret's Volbeat

**Battle Begin!**

"Volbeat use Aerial Ace!" Regret quickly ordered, Volbeat disappearing from sight.

"Bananas, watch your back!" I warned, my Tropius flapping his wings, preparing to take to the air at any given moment. Suddenly, Volbeat appeared out of nowhere, slashing at Bananas from the side. "Bananas!" Bananas was knocked to the side, getting to his feet quickly, heaving heavily.

"Volbeat use Double-edge!" Regret commanded, Volbeat charging at the weakened Bananas.

"Bananas use Magical Leaf!" I ordered. Bananas fired a flurry of the familiar rainbow colored leaves at the steadily oncoming Volbeat, in hopes to stop him in his tracks. In a cloud of dust, the leaves collided with Volbeat, a sigh of anxiety escaping me. Suddenly, Volbeat shot out the dust cloud, slamming Bananas with a life-threatening tackle. Bananas was thrown across the field, weakly trying to at least lift his head, but knocked out from the exhaustion gathered from the last few battles.

"Tropius is unable to battle. Volbeat wins." The referee declared as I returned my fallen Tropius.

"Oh, you did great." I praised, taking out another pokeball. "We'll get that Volbeat back for you. Come on Kawi!" My cute yellow Pikachu appeared onto the field, nibbling on her ear.

"Chu pi?" she asked through her nibbling.

"Third pokemon, three down." I informed bluntly. Kawi did a little salute and turned to the victorious Volbeat.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Pikachu, Kawi **vs.** Regret's Volbeat

**Battle Begin!**

"Kawi use Double Team!" I quickly ordered. Kawi created illusions of herself, all making a line of defense before me.

"Volbeat use Shadow Ball on all of them!" Regret countered. Volbeat shot blobs of shadows at Kawi and her illusions, making them disappear upon contact. Before long, no illusions remained, leaving a missing Kawi on the loose.

"Kawi latch yourself onto Volbeat and use Thunderbolt!" I called, Kawi appearing behind Volbeat in a flash. She then latched herself onto Volbeat's back and charged her body, along with Volbeat's as well, with a bolt of electricity. Volbeat was shocked by Kawi's sneak attack, shaking her off as soon as she ran out of juice.

"Volbeat use Brick Break!" Regret ordered. Volbeat got into close range of Kawi, preparing to hit her with a devastating combo.

"Kawi dodge it then use Thunder Wave!" I cried. Kawi dodge the first few straight punches, jumping over the low kicks and ducking over the high kicks and uppercuts. She then shocked Volbeat with a weak jolt of electricity, paralyzing Volbeat.

"Volbeat use Signal Beam!" Regret commanded. Volbeat turned his back to us, showing his bright yellow tail as a bizarre beam shot from it. Kawi had no time to dodge the attack, taking it in full. I widened my eyes as Kawi came out, dazed, and down for the count, dizzily bobbing her head.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Volbeat wins." The referee declared as I returned my one hit knocked out Pikachu.

"It's ok Kawi; I wasn't expecting that from Volbeat." I praised. "At least you paralyzed him." I took out another pokeball, sizing up Volbeat. "Go Chrnos!" My dirty silver plated Lairon appeared onto the field, looking at Volbeat curiously.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Lairon, Chrnos **vs.** Regret's Volbeat

**Battle Begin!**

"Chrnos use Metal Sound!" I ordered. Chrnos made an ear grinding sound, making Regret and Volbeat wince in pain.

"Volbeat use Water Pulse!" Regret tried to order over the ear sickening sound, but it was too loud.

"Ok Chrnos use Take Down!" I called, Chrnos stopping his so-called musical. He then charged at the hearing deprived Volbeat, tackling him with a reckless charge.

"Volbeat use Water Pulse!" Regret tried once more, succeeding as Volbeat shot ultra-sonic waves at the retreating Chrnos.

"Chrnos use Protect!" I cried, a green barrier enveloping him. The fired ultra-sonic waves bounced off the barrier, leaving Chrnos unharmed.

"Volbeat use Focus Punch!" Regret commanded, Volbeat's fist glowing white.

"Chrnos use Mud-slap!" I countered. Chrnos hurled mud at Volbeat, missing widely as the firefly veered to the side. Volbeat then punched Chrnos with an intense punch, throwing him back.

"Chrnos use Double-edge!" I ordered as he recovered from the impact. He then charged at Volbeat, hoping to at least get another attack in.

"Volbeat use Double-edge too!" Regret ordered, Volbeat charging towards the oncoming Chrnos. As the two come closer, the more I panicked. '_What do I do? Do I chicken out or keep going?_' I asked myself as the two reached the point of no return. '_Keep going it is._' Chrnos and Volbeat collided, kicking up a dust cloud, concealing the two's fate in this battle. The cloud cleared, revealing Chrnos and Volbeat, knocked out from the head-to-head collision.

"Volbeat and Lairon are unable to battle. It is a draw." The referee declared as Regret and I called back out fallen pokemon.

"Whoopsies…" I said. "Sorry Chrnos. You did great either way." I pulled out my fifth pokeball, giving it a raise of a brow. "Alright Rukia, I'm counting on you!" My egotistic blue and white Gardevoir appeared onto the field, giving me a bored look.

'_Bombdiggity…_' she said mentally, gaining a raise of a brow from me.

'_What?_' I asked.

'_We shall make mud, that is what the old one says._' Rukia answered, pointing to the other side of the field and confusing me even more.

"Come on Marshtomp!" Regret cried, calling out her fifth pokemon to the field. I sweatdropped as the light blue and orange mudfish appeared onto the field.

'_The old one speaks the truth!_' Rukia continued in my mind. '_Thou that condemn the truth speaks mud!_'

'_…Am I supposed to make any sense of this?_' I asked mentally.

'_No not really._' Rukia answered in her usual tone.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Gardevoir, Rukia **vs.** Regret's Marshtomp

**Battle Begin!**

"Rukia use Double Team then Future Sight!" I quickly ordered. Rukia created illusions of herself in the same fashion as Kawi, foreseeing an attack soon after.

"Marshtomp use Muddy Water!" Regret ordered, Marshtomp summoning a large muddy wave. The wave enveloped Rukia and her illusions, making them disappear. As the water started to seep into the dirt, no Rukia was found.

'_Weeeee_'

"Rukia use Psychic!" I ordered. Rukia magically appeared before Marshtomp, focusing her mind on him and applying stress on him.

"Marshtomp fight back with Water Gun!" Regret countered as Marshtomp struggled to gain control.

"Rukia use Teleport!" I called. Rukia discontinued her attack, disappearing in rainbow lights as Marshtomp fired a stream of water at Rukia's previous location.

'_Whomph_'

"Rukia use Hypnosis!" I ordered. Rukia appeared before Marshtomp once more, locking eyes with her now red glowing ones. Before long, Marshtomp fell over sound asleep. "Now use Dream Eater!" Rukia's eyes then glowed a deeper shade of red, eating up the plot of the dream of the restful Marshtomp.

'_Ugh… Ew…_' Rukia said in my mind, halting her attack.

'_What's wrong…?_' I asked.

'_I can't say… If I did, I would soil your mind with bad thoughts._' Rukia replied. Suddenly, a flash of light streaked across the sky, aimed at the sleeping Marshtomp.

"Marshtomp, wake up!" Regret called, but it was too late. A ball of pure energy shot from the clouds, colliding quickly with the snoozing Marshtomp, knocking him out silently.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle. Gardevoir wins." The referee declared, Regret returning her pokemon.

'_Oh yeah, you just got served!_' Rukia's cheer rang through my mind.

'_Don't get too excited…_' I countered.

'_Oh yeah, Rukiaism is the greatest ism of all the isms!_' Rukia cried, gaining a twitch of the eye from me.

"You're my last pokemon Wobbuffet! Let's go!" Regret cried, calling out her last pokemon. A blue pokemon, its eyes closed humorously, appeared onto the field, doing this kind of salute of some sort.

'_Huh?_' Rukia said in my mind as I sweatdropped.

'_I told you. We need to be careful around this one._' I replied.

'_Oh yeah, well I'm going to beat it to the ground!_' Rukia countered with a fighter's flame in her eye.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Gardevoir, Rukia **vs.** Regret's Wobbuffet

**Battle Begin!**

"Rukia use Teleport!" I ordered. Rukia disappeared in rainbow lights as Wobbuffet just stood still. Regret didn't even give out an attack of some sort.

'_Bow Wow_'

"Rukia use Shadow Ball!" I called. Rukia appeared from above, shooting a blob of shadows at the standby Wobbuffet.

"Wobbuffet use Counter!" Regret cried. Wobbuffet was coated by a brown glow, the blob of shadows trying to force against it but bounced back at Rukia, twice the size and speed. Rukia had no time to evade it, hit directly by her own attack. She fell to the ground, on the verge of blacking out.

'_Tell my fan boys, I never loved them…_' Rukia said in my mind, blacking out as I sweatdropped.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle. Wobbuffet wins." The referee declared as I returned my fallen pokemon.

"That was certainly interesting…" I commented. "Great job Rukia. I know what to do now." I pulled out my last pokeball and nodded. "Come on out Abby!" My personal compass and traveling companion appeared onto the field, ready as ever.

"Sol!" she cried, deprived of all grogginess.

"The final showdown!" I cried.

**Battle Situation**

Meena's Absol, Abby **vs.** Regret's Wobbuffet

**Battle Begin!**

"Abby use Taunt then Double Team!" I ordered. Abby started to belittle Wobbuffet, angering him and quickly surround him with illusions of herself. "Future Sight!" Abby then foresaw an attack, watching Wobbuffet dully.

"Wobbuffet use Charm!" Regret called. Wobbuffet then made a cute face, charming Abby into attacking with less force.

"Abby don't fall for it! Use Razor Wind!" I urged Abby and her illusions whipping up whirlwinds. With their scythe like appendages glowing, they shot razor sharp wind at the surrounded Wobbuffet.

"Wobbuffet use Counter!" Regret cried. Wobbuffet glowed a deep brown once more, the illusions of the attack disappearing on contact as the real one forced tried to force through the glow, being thrown back at twice the power and speed, only to hit an illusion.

"Ok Abby use Bite and back off quick!" I called. From out of nowhere, Abby appeared behind Wobbuffet and bit his arm viciously. He could only get out a cry of pain before Abby let go and retreated a fair distance away. "Now use Quick Attack!" Abby sped towards Wobbuffet with a white trail, actually slower than what was expected of her.

"Wobbuffet use Counter!" Regret ordered, Wobbuffet covered by a brown glow.

"Abby switch to Bite!" I cried. Abby slowed to a run, the white trail disappearing, biting Wobbuffet once more briefly before let go and running a distance away. Suddenly, a ball of energy shot out of the clouds, aimed straight at Wobbuffet.

"Wobbuffet use Mirror Coat!" Regret ordered, a purple pinkish glow coating her pokemon.

"Abby use Slash!" I countered, Abby reacting fast. She slashed Wobbuffet out of his glow, running out of the ball of energy's blast radius. Finally, the ball of energy hit the recovering Wobbuffet, knocking out the endurance pokemon with the blow.

"Wobbuffet is unable to battle. Our winner is Meena Yuki from Petalburg City." The referee announced at the audience went crazy. Abby jumped into my arms, glad that this ordeal is over.

"Yay we won!" I cried, falling over from Abby's sudden jump into my arms. We laughed, mostly at my inability to catch a somewhat teenaged Absol before a hand waved before my face. I looked up to see Regret, offering a hand, which I gladly accepted.

"So, um, well, you see…" Regret tried to say.

"You're trying to congratulate me, ne?" I asked, tilting my head the side, Regret nodding bashfully. "Huggle!" I glomped Regret with a hug, who was obviously not used to the word, hug. I released her from my death grip, laughing at her confused, annoyed look.

"You look like Abby with that face!" I giggled as Regret raised a brow and shrugged, smiling a small one. Another mark in Meena history!

-.- And that's it! The story is over! NAH! Joking! This story is long from over! And I kinda have an announcement so listen up! I'll be gone on "vacation" to the east to attend a bridal shower of some sort for my step brother. Yes I have step bro... that is 32... 9 years younger than my mom... Anyway, I will be gone part of this week and next week and I don't know when I'm coming back but you can stop looking forward for next week unless on a sliver on a chance we don't attend or I have my dates wrong...

The Sunday after next is a little ify. Though I will be working on fanfiction on my dad's laptop. Whoot! So, until two weeks, or maybe even three, look forward to Chapter 57! And remember, behind the penname, I'm still a 14 year old that has a life. SO DON'T PUSH MY LAZY BUTT... in summer... T-T

PS- I have a Kingdom Hearts story. Yay!


	57. A Trail of Endurance: Denied!

**Author's Note:** Finally I update this story! After a week of recovery, I'm still recovering my pokemon fanfiction pride. And it's a long way to recovery due to my recent obsession with Tales of the World, Leon Magnus, and Stan's voice. Though I'm shocked to find out Stan's voice is also Dist's from Tales of the Abyss. Skat! Here's Chapter 57!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. Leon... -goes into fangirl mode- He was the first Tales of character I won against in a duel... on my last file. I deleted my level 46 Warrior all because I wanted to see a black haired boy in a gothic dress...

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 57**

**A Trail of Endurance: Denied?!**

"Wheeeee!" May's fun filled voice cried, Kawi thrown into the air playfully. She landed in May's arms, crying out in joy, wiggling her body in my sister's outstretched arms.

"May, be careful with Kawi." I warned, watching from the other end of the sofa, filtering through a pokemon magazine.

"I know, I know!" May replied with an annoyed tone, holding Kawi close. "Isn't that right Kawi?"

"Chu chu!" Kawi answered, putting a hand up in agreement. I sighed, tossing the boring magazine to the side.

"Hey sis, can I-" I heard Max's attempted question but was interrupted by me.

"Yes Max, you can deliberately sneak into my room to look at my Pokemon League trophy… again…" I answered, a cheer of victory from the man peeping through the doorway to the living room. I heard him running up the stairs to my room, a cry of annoyance and a rushed apology from the middlemost step.

"Abby, are you sleeping on the steps again?" I asked, poking my head out of the doorway. Abby gave me an annoyed look before dozing off once more.

"Kids, lunch is ready!" our mother's voice called from the kitchen, a cheer from the living room.

"Yeah, food!" May cheered with Kawi's high-pitched cheer in the background while she rushed past me to the kitchen. I heard a groan at the top of the stairs, watching my brother hop down the steps, over Abby in the process.

"Don't worry Max; you can look at my trophy after lunch." I said, attempting to pry off the unresponsive Abby off the stairs.

"I know." Max replied, entering the kitchen. With some difficulty and surprisingly no complaints from the still asleep Abby, I pried and dragged her into the kitchen.

May and Max were already eating lunch, grilled cheese sandwiches just bursting with melting cheese, with Kawi sitting on the table eating a bowl of pokemon food with Pecha berries mixed in.

"Here's Abby's lunch dear." My mom's voice told, her figure holding a bowl of pokemon food at the very corner of my eye while I set Abby on the ground. An annoyed groan came from the ground as Abby hobbled towards the bowl that was now set on the ground.

"And here's yours Meena." Mom said, handing me a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it.

"Whoo!" I cheered, taking the plate gratefully and rushing to take a seat next to my sister. I stuffed the sandwich into my mouth, earning unrecognized stares from my siblings and pokemon. With a shrug, my siblings and pokemon left it unsaid and continued their quiet lunch.

"I got mail." The singsong voice of our father came from the doorway.

"Mail!" May, Max, and I cried, turning to our father who held three letters in his waving hand.

"There's a letter for May from her pen pal," Dad started, May quickly snatching up the letter from his grasp, "and one for you kids from Grandpa," Max swiped this one out of Dad's hand, immediately opening it, "and here's one for Meena from… the Elite Four?" I raised a brow in confusion, the letter dropped into my hands, my fingers swiftly tearing apart the envelope, and skimming the letter of its contents.

"You are invited to battle the Elite Four, the elite trainers of Hoenn and the current champion." I read after skipping the opening. My whole family, including my pokemon listened closely.

"Upon your win against the Elite Four, you shall be called the next champion." I continued. "The rules are simple: you fight against the trainers in full party single battles with no rest. If all pokemon are unable to battle, the challenge is over."

"Wow! That means they consider you a great trainer then!" Max exclaimed.

"Naturally, you're going to enter, right Meena?" May said, turning to me. I had a bored and annoyed look on my face, the letter slipping from my fingers.

"I'm not going to do it." I bluntly said, pouting.

"WHAT?!" the surprised gaping of my family blew in my ear, making me deaf for a moment.

"I said I'm not going to do it." I repeated.

"Sol…" Abby commented, the same expression on her face as on mine.

**Later…**

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!!" the whines of my younger siblings rang through one ear and out the other.

"Why?" I asked in an annoyed tone, spinning around in my room's chair.

"Because!" May wailed.

"You need to prove your strength!" Max seconded. I puffed my cheeks, turning away from them in annoyance.

"I'm happy with what I am right now!" I answered. Abby and Kawi were taking their afternoon nap on my bed undisturbed by the dispute at hand.

"Why?!" My sister and brother asked.

"I don't have to do everything!" I snapped.

"Huh?" Max absentmindedly said.

"I've been thinking…" I started. "Maybe this battling isn't what I want to do for all of life."

"What?" May asked, completely lost.

"I can't always be battle hungry you know." I informed. "What I really want is to teach people that along about other little things!"

"Why would you want to do that?" Max asked.

"Exactly." I pointed out.

"What?" the combined confusion of May and Max collaborated.

"I want to teach people like you that there is more than battling and contests to pokemon." I explained. "Sure, it would be exciting that I was actually offered to battle against the Elite Four but still! After a big battle like the Pokemon League has exhausted my battle spirit and maybe I need a new hobby."

"Fine." Max sighed, hopping out of the room.

"Ok…" May pouted, following our brother. I sighed, pulling my chair to my desk. A sheet of paper was before me, half full with handwriting.

"I shall deny this challenge, but…" I summed up, a mischievous look in my eye. "I would like to challenge the champion only on a personal level." My evil laugh filled the night, shaking the house to its roots, making clear of my evilness.

"Absol!!!" Abby cried in annoyance, a pillow hitting the back of my head.

"Sorry!" I replied, waving the pillow around.

"Chu…" Kawi sighed, half asleep at most.

"She's still an asleep…?" I asked. Abby gave me that Abby look and snuggled up into the covers, dozing off almost immediately. I heard a knock at the door, my brow rising in confusion.

"The door's open!" I called the door opening upon my statement.

"Hey kiddo." My dad greeted, closing the door. "I know you don't want to go against the Elite Four and I wanted to say," A confused look was plastered on my face on his dramatic pause. "I'm proud of you."

"Proud…?" I absentmindedly asked, tilting my head. I would have thought the other way around.

"You really do know what to do with your life." Dad continued. "And I can only guess I doesn't have to do with battling."

"Yup!" I replied. "I want to teach people about pokemon!"

"That's great!" Dad replied. "But don't forget, your mom and I are always there for you and we can always help you."

"I know Dad!" I said. "I think May and Max need some counseling now."

"Oh, that's right!" my father said, gripping the doorknob hurriedly. I watched him exit my room, semi slamming the door, a groan of annoyance from my bed.

"Poor Abby…" I laughed.

Bwha! A plot twist! Meh, doing six-on-six battles are hard on me and my laziness... BLAME NAMCO FOR RELEASING TALES OF THE WORLD! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to make a college. Look forward for Chapter 58!


	58. Dread's Day Out

**Author's Note:** Ugh, I blame my cousin for everything... I just kidding. After my PSP became inverted along with the old wound of the right top corner cracked and blacked out, it got even worse and became a white glow with faint blue shadows. I feel sad! Leon! Here's Chapter 58

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. Odin Sphere, Odin Sphere, Odin Sphere, Odin Sphere, I want Odin Sphere. Tales of the Abyss, Tales of the Abyss, Tales of the Abyss, I want to read Tales of the Abyss fanfiction. This is basically all I've been thinking about the past few days.

**The Shiny Magnet**

**Chapter 58**

**Dread's Day Out**

A sigh left my lips, my arms straining from the pile of books in my arms. It was just too early to be walking around the city in Meena world but apparently, it isn't Meena world. My ears perking up at the sounds of running footsteps approaching from the behind, I whipped towards the sound with an expectant pout.

"Sis!" May's cheerful cry came, a blur of brown and black whizzing past me, knocking me off balance.

"Titanic sister coming through!" I informed, the weight of the books that sat in my arms shifting wildly while heads of brown and black grabbed the ends of my jacket and shirt ends.

"Pull!" a union of hyperactive voices announce, bringing the lopsided of a sister we call me back to balance.

"So what's with the books?" May asked, the books sticking out as they sat in my arms.

"I want to research something." I answered, shifting the books in my arms. "So how was school?"

"Borrring." May replied, the three of us following the path to our home while I made a pout.

"So what are you going to research?" Max asked curiously.

"Meh, I want to find out a little about shiny pokemon." I responded. "Besides, waiting for that reply from the Elite is making me bored."

"What did you put in that reply?" May asked suspiciously. I just gave her a misconceived look and didn't answer. I knew that my younger sister would answer in the dumbest way possible. Max wouldn't stop looking at me as if I were going to research how to create an atom bomb with house hole appliances but who can blame him? This is me we're talking about.

We reached home at the speed of light, or what seemed like a few seconds more, my younger siblings storming into the wood walls, shoes kicking off little scurrying feet. Kicking our shoes into their designated places, I trudged up the stairs, books bouncing along with my enthusiasm and excitement. Turning on the balls of my toes, I hopped and skipped towards my slightly opened room.

"Guess who's home!" I greeted, pushing the door wide with my shoulder, the usual groan of annoyance and the chirpings of cheer as a response. Abby's familiar form was sprawled out on my occupied bed, I for one being the one who was kicked out of the bed, groggily giving me the Abby glare. Kawi's little figure was perched on my chair, the window's curtain parted, just proving her eagerness for my return.

"And I got bookies!" I continued, closing the door with my foot. Dumping the heavy paperweights on my desk, I hopped into the chair, scanning the covers.

"Pika?" Kawi asked, perching on my head, peering at the dull looking books.

"No Kawi, they aren't picture books." I replied, pushing over the stack, the books skidding to the heart of the desktop. There were four in all but were they ever so heavy… Library books are supposed to be heavy, are they? Grabbing and reading the title of the book farthest away, I flipped to the table of contents.

"Absol sol ab ab ab…?" I heard Abby ask from my bed, apparently half-asleep.

"Reading." I calmly answered. With an assumed approved silence, I scanned the table of contents, trying to find what I was after.

"…SOL?!" Abby's cry rang after a few moments, deafening my left ear.

"Yes, isn't it a miracle?" I replied cheerfully, spinning the chair to face Abby who had an annoyed face of disbelief. With a huff, Abby fell back to sleep, something only Abby could do in five seconds or less. Sweatdropping, I continued my task of scanning the contents of the section in mind.

"Hmm… "Shiny Mishaps?" I said aloud thoughtfully. "Would it be there?" Kawi, who obviously didn't know what I was researching about, made a shrug while I flipped to the section.

"Mysterious golden sparkle, know that…" I sighed, skimming the first page. "Different coloring, that's obvious." My turning of the next page went unannounced. "Rare, there a big yes. Very hard to research, it pays with experience." With more skimming and even more facts read aloud and resented, I reached the end of the section unfruitful.

"Kawi…" I whined, dropping the closed book on my desk away from the others. "My head hurts…" Kawi gave me a chirp of agreement, swaying her little body while clutching her head as proof.

"Well, here's the next one…" I informed, picking up the closest fresh book. Just reading the title proved its concentrated information about shiny pokemon. Flipping to the table of contents, I immediately found a section of interest.

"Rare Conspiracies…" I read, flipping to the near page, using my tiny little pinky as a bookmark to ease my page flipping pains. It may be a book, but I can get a little lost in it as well, unfortunately.

"Ka?" Kawi asked whilst I turned to the desired page.

"Shiny pokemon are considered to be the rarest of each species known and undiscovered." I read, the first line of the section boring me thoroughly. Skimming through a few pages, pages elaborating and practically repeating the same line, I found something different.

"The chance of finding a shiny pokemon is very low considering the number of people who own and/or see them." I read, pouting in disinterest. Skipping even more pages on the subject and proceeding to skim the rest, I found that most of the other subjects were on failed methods to attract shiny pokemon. Flipping back to the table of contacts, kissing my sore, red pinky quickly after, I scanned the subject titles to find another point of interest. Quickly turning to it unannounced, using my forefinger as my bookmark this time, I skimmed the first paragraph before reading aloud.

"Of all oddities in the shiny pokemon world, it's their impact on people." I recited, reading more in my head. Deciding that the section had a possibility of answering my question, I skimmed on. Zipping through the stories of greed, recovery, and just the plain weird, I stopped to a halt and retraced my steps back to the word "legendary."

"A lesser known legendary trainer by the name of Misa Frigs had a complete roster of shiny pokemon, whom unwittingly didn't have the slightest clue to her complete dumb luck." I read, a look of ponder on my face. Completely forgetting about the table of contents, I closed the book, pulling my finger out from the page's ends. Sliding it to the side and comparing the last two books' titles, I picked one that related to the legendary trainer.

"I knew this book would come in handy!" I cheered, flipping to the table of contents. It was a book concentrated on the little people of the legendary world through, I really didn't think it would come in handy. Zipping through the alphabetical list of names, I found Misa Frigs on a page deep in the first section of the book. Cutting through the book, I found the page showing an old black and white picture of a girl around my age.

"Misa Frigs was born and started her pokemon career in Pallet Town, Kanto." I started, mentally questioning where Kanto was. Skimming through the boring stuff, I found a few juicy parts.

"She started as a simple trainer but quickly moved onto a conservationist at a young age." I droned. "Misa dedicated her life to conservation and researching shiny pokemon." Blinking numbly, I skimmed on, only to find her bio cut short of elaboration in the form of pages.

"Her findings were kept confidential and were lost after her disappearance…" I read, an annoyed look on my face. Looking at the date of her disappearance, I automatically compared it to my birth year.

"She disappeared a year before I was born…" I realized, twitching my eye. Putting the book aside and labeling the last unnamed book useless, I looked at the ceiling. This is probably my only clue to why shiny pokemon are attracted to me. I need to find Misa's findings… I looked out the window, glowing with yellow light. Of the time I spent in my room, just a few hours past since my arrival. I noticed Kawi's presence was silent, looking left and right for her.

I found her, sleeping right next to Abby. Sweatdropping, I crept out of my seat and room, hopping down the stairs. Taking a turning to the kitchen, I immediately raided the fridge.

"Hello dear." I heard my mom greet, who was coming in from the living room. "You got some mail." Immediately dropping the loaf of bread pulled out, I snatched the letter from her hand. Scanning the envelope, I ripped it open, and practically clawed out the contents.

"Dear fellow trainer," I started, "we are sorry to hear your decline to challenge the Elite Four. However, we are proud to announce your battle against the Champion due to your personal ties."

"Good job Meena." Mom congradulated.

"You shall get a letter telling the time and place from the Champion himself…" I finished, folding the letter. It took me a moment to process that information, the outcome just completely outrageous. I squealed, jumped off the ceiling, and ran into random rooms, death gripping anybody inside. And yet, I was still wondering. Where did Misa Frigs disappear to?

Did you see the little change between my old writing style and my new one? I don't use as in every sentence and I'm describing more. I think I'll adopt this one and redo the early chapters of this story... What do you guys think? The mystery continues! Who is Misa Frigs? Will Meena beat Steven? Will I ever put in the Elite Four? How lazy am I? Find out on Chapter 59. (Answers will vary between unimaginable and really really lazy.)


End file.
